


Полуночная Синева и Безмятежность

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Catching a date-rapist serial killer is never easy, Disguise, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sherlock makes a sexy bartender, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 131,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тривиальное на первый взгляд дело о пропаже и смерти четверых завсегдатаев ночного клуба, взятое исключительно из скуки, на поверку оборачивается не таким уж и простым. Детали противоречат одна другой, подробности накапливаются, как снежный ком, и невозможно вычленить то, что действительно важно. На горизонте маячит собственное темное прошлое, а следом приходит до сих пор неизведанный страх. Не говоря уже о том, что приходится разбираться с собственными чувствами, и нужно обязательно успеть, вычислить убийцу вовремя, потому что иначе все может закончиться крайне плачевно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Также выкладывается здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1129365  
> Все иллюстрации выполнены  
> [ladunya14](http://ladunya.deviantart.com/gallery/)

Джон бросил водителю пару двадцатифунтовых бумажек и выбрался из машины, настолько погруженный в мысли о чашке горячего чая и теплой постели, что идея потребовать сдачу даже не пришла ему в голову. Ремень тяжелой сумки болезненно врезался в плечо, нога ныла от холода, но, стараясь не обращать на это внимания, он устало прошел по залитому дождем тротуару, поднялся на порог и замешкался, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках ключей.  
  
Серенький рассвет окрасил мир в призрачные жемчужные тона, и, прищурив утомленные глаза, Джон толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. По крайне мере дом по-прежнему стоял на своем месте. Медконференция в Дублине длилась всего четыре дня, но Шерлок умудрялся устроить стихийное бедствие даже за то короткое время, пока Джон просто выходил за покупками, так что отчасти он опасался по возвращении обнаружить дымящиеся руины.  
  
По счастью, на Бейкер-стрит царили тишина и покой. Джон неслышно пересек холл, поднялся по семнадцати ступенькам. Мышцы слушались неохотно, затекшие после перелета в тесном кресле эконом-класса самого дешевого из рейсов, отправлявшегося в два часа ночи, и в целом он чувствовал себя непривычно разбитым и вымотанным поездкой, так что всем сердцем надеялся провести мирный день дома – разумеется, насколько Шерлок это позволит.  
  
Распахнув дверь в квартиру, Джон со вздохом облегчения опустил сумку на пол и огляделся. Ни на стенах, ни на полу не наблюдалось пятен крови – всегда хороший знак; а на столе не красовались никакие жуткие и неаппетитные эксперименты. По сути, все вокруг было более-менее опрятно и несло на себе отпечаток некоторой заброшенности, заставлявшей предположить, что во время его отсутствия Шерлок редко появлялся на Бейкер-стрит. Да и дома ли детектив сейчас, или же где-то в городе, влип в очередные неприятности, без поддержки и прикрытия?  
  
Ответом на невысказанный вопрос стал донесшийся с дивана звук, и Джон шагнул вперед, вытягивая шею в стремлении получить лучший обзор. Можно было бы и догадаться: даже если квартира кажется безлюдной, это вовсе не значит, что в ней никого нет. Шерлок мог находиться здесь и в то же время за тысячу метафорических километров, бродя по Чертогам разума и полностью выпав из реальности, пока тело его неподвижностью скорее напоминало статую.  
  
Он ожидал увидеть друга в халате, или, возможно, в безупречном, как всегда, костюме: ладони сложены под подбородком, глаза закрыты – точно памятник себе самому. Но стоило взгляду упасть на распростертую на диване фигуру, Джона как будто ударили под дых. Сбитый с толку накатившим изумлением/тревогой/замешательством, он уставился на едва знакомого человека, крепко спящего и не подозревающего о его присутствии.  
  
Это Шерлок. Кто же еще, потому никто не вламывается в чужой дом, чтобы улечься там спать, но Джон и представить был не в состоянии, что тот может выглядеть подобным образом.  
  
Обычно его сосед либо появлялся в таком виде, что рядом с ним модели «Вог» показались бы одетыми в обноски, либо разгуливал по дому в хлопковой пижаме и шелковом халате: точь-в-точь изнеженный паша. Но Джон никак не мог соотнести с Шерлоком то зрелище, что предстало его глазам: щетина, тесно облегающие джинсы, три крохотных блестящих кольца в ухе. Бога ради, на его ногах красовались грубые массивные ботинки – наступи в таких кому-то на ногу, и переломаешь все кости. Это было противоестественно, невероятно, как будто провалиться в другую реальность.  
  
И Джон не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
Шерлок выглядел моложе, причем значительно. Отчасти это можно было объяснить тем, что из расслабленных сном черт исчезло выражение холодного высокомерия, заставлявшее его выглядеть одновременно всезнающим и не имеющим возраста существом. Но все же главную роль здесь играла одежда – ее мягкость и некоторая потрепанность, столь не похожие на четкие линии привычного костюма, странным образом сбрасывали Шерлоку лет пятнадцать. И весь его облик был так прост и безыскусен, словно он, поднявшись с постели, натянул первое, что подвернулось под руку.  
  
Вот только Шерлок всегда подходил к своему внешнему виду очень щепетильно, и, зная это, Джон присмотрелся внимательнее, улавливая за показной небрежностью тщательную продуманность. Над волосами явно поработали, причем используя немалое количество специальных средств, чтобы заставить копну кудрей выглядеть соблазнительно растрепанной, а темная щетина на подбородке была ровной и ухоженной, и вовсе не производила впечатление того безобразия, что появляется на лице не следящего за собой мужчины  
  
Пальцы дрогнули, зудя от желания протянуть руку и дотронуться, ощутить легкое покалывание жестких волосков, само существование которых до сего дня для Джона было под вопросом: даже в глубочайшем приступе хандры Шерлок всегда оставался гладко выбритым, и эта перемена поражала – темная тень на светлой коже, ошеломляющий контраст черно-белого кинокадра.  
  
И потом – его одежда. На первый взгляд такая могла продаваться в любом магазине, но почему-то Джон сомневался, что даже на центральных улицах Лондона можно приобрести готовые вещи, сидящие столь безупречно. Джинсы облегали Шерлока словно вторая кожа, настолько тесные, что проскочила шальная мысль – а не надеты ли они прямо на голое тело? Футболка была им под стать, но если приталенный крой костюма подчеркивал стройность, скрывая при этом гибкую силу, обтягивающий черный хлопок давал обратный эффект, четко обрисовывая торс.  
  
\- Это для расследования.  
  
Раздавшиеся в тишине слова заставили Джона виновато вздрогнуть, и он с трудом смог скрыть это невольное движение. Голос Шерлока звучал хрипло, как будто он кричал несколько часов кряду или все эти четыре дня непрерывно курил одну сигарету за другой. И то, и другое было вполне вероятно, но, уже собравшись задать вопрос, он допустил ошибку – посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
За все время, прошедшее с момента знакомства, Джон, казалось, привык к их яркой пронзительности. Голубой, зеленый, серый и десятки переходных полутонов – их цвет был переменчив, как погода. Теперь же затуманенный сном взгляд из-под полуопущенных век производил впечатление откровенно непристойного – сумрачное серебро, подчеркнутое едва заметной…  
  
\- Погоди, ты что – глаза подвел? – вырвалось у него, и Джон поспешно прикусил губу, когда Шерлок потянулся, неторопливо и расслабленно, будто нежащийся на солнце кот. Край футболки задрался, открывая бледную кожу и дорожку темных волос, исчезающую под низко сидящими джинсами. Под плотной тканью выпирали тазовые кости - два выступа, обрамляющих мягкий впалый живот над…  
  
О, господи.  
  
Джон замер в нерешительности. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось оставаться на месте и любоваться Шерлоком, но в глубине души он остро осознавал – этот новый обольстительный образ отнюдь не облегчит его задачу заставить себя думать о друге лишь платонически. И так уже всякий раз, когда он мастурбировал, женственные округлости и влажный жар, что он пытался представлять в своих фантазиях, таяли, уступая место крепкому телу и шальному взгляду консультирующего детектива. А теперь тот распростерся на диване, словно живое воплощение секса, поэтому Джон крепко прикусил язык в надежде, что боль прогонит все остальные мысли, и предпринял тактическое отступление на кухню.  
  
\- Было бы неплохо получить чай, - раздался хрипловатый баритон. Джон сглотнул, гадая, чем он заслужил подобное испытание.  
  
Не обращать на Шерлока внимания никогда не было простой задачей. Тот, казалось, заполнял все пространство – а заодно и разум Джона, черт бы его побрал! – одним только фактом своего присутствия. Однако до сих пор его всегда окружал некий ореол недоступности, и Джон полагал – возможно, ошибаясь, - что Шерлок недосягаем для зова плоти. Теперь же, одетый подобным образом, он выглядел так, будто… вышел на «охоту». Все еще Шерлок, но полный сексуального призыва, невероятный, соблазнительный…  
  
Сглотнув еще раз, он сделал глубокий вдох, неожиданно обжегший горло и только усиливший тянущий жар внизу живота, и оперся ладонями о столешницу, дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник. Вернулся домой, надеясь на тихий и спокойный день, а вместо этого стоит, пытаясь справиться с нарастающей эрекцией и разобраться, как может Шерлок быть настолько разным.  
  
Он не прикидывался, не пытался притвориться нормальным человеком – подобное Джон посчитал бы скорее беспокоящим, чем привлекательным. Все тот же чокнутый, выводящий из себя сосед по квартире. И тот факт, что он вдруг сменил стиль одежды, не должен был развеять все данные Джоном себе обещания и заставить его задыхаться от бессильного желания. Ведь так?  
  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилась эта нелепая конференция, - пробормотал Шерлок, медленно входя в кухню. Шаги его были непривычно тяжелыми. Теоретически, в подобных ботинках – скорее напоминающих деталь вездехода, чем обувь,– любой выглядел бы по-дурацки, но Шерлоку, как ни странно, они шли. – Не понимаю, зачем ты вообще решил туда поехать. Только зря время потратил.  
  
\- Провел с пользой, - поправил Джон, сосредоточившись на приготовлении чая и старательно не глядя на друга. – Это мы уже обсуждали перед моим отъездом, забыл? – Он залил кипятком пакетики, отставил кружки в сторону настояться, и склонил голову, пытаясь показать свое внимание, и в то же время избегая необходимости посмотреть в подведенные глаза Шерлока. – Что за расследование?  
  
Шерлок взмахнул рукой, и Джон заметил на запястье несколько браслетов, похоже, кожаных – неновых, мягких и удобных.  
\- Старый знакомый обратился за помощью сразу после твоего отъезда. За три месяца пропало четверо завсегдатаев его клуба. Сперва этому не придали значения: люди нередко меняют места развлечений, но затем двоих из них обнаружили.  
  
\- Мертвыми? – получив в ответ кивок, Джон поморщился.  
  
\- Он пришел за десять минут до звонка Лестрейда по тому же поводу. Оба тела были расчленены и спрятаны в грузовом контейнере на Баннинг-стрит. Опознание проводилось по зубным слепкам, личные вещи отсутствовали, а точную причину смерти установить оказалось невозможно ввиду сильной степени разложения. Однако удалось обнаружить следы наркотиков, в том числе гамма гидроксибутирата.  
  
Желудок неприятно скрутило. Джон добавил молока в свой чай, протянул Шерлоку его кружку и, наконец, рискнул посмотреть на друга, в чьих чертах не было даже намека на сочувствие, впрочем, Джон и не ожидал его увидеть. Вместо этого лицо детектива застыло в знакомой маске напряженного размышления.  
\- ГОМК?1 То есть, их изнасиловали, а затем убили?   
  
\- Трудно сказать наверняка. Жертвы могли принять его и самостоятельно, это достаточно распространенный клубный наркотик, хотя его популярность в качестве афродизиака означает, что вариант изнасилования нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Лестрейд поначалу считал, что это дело рук кого-то из работников складского терминала поскольку, чтобы избавиться от тел, убийце требовался доступ на территорию, но все очевидные зацепки никуда не привели, - Шерлок пожал плечами. Отпив глоток, он блаженно выдохнул, что прозвучало для Джона практически как благодарность, одновременно заставив задуматься – а делал ли друг себе чай хоть раз за все эти четыре дня?  
  
\- По твоим меркам случай достаточно заурядный. - Признавать это было неприятно, но, к сожалению, это была правда. Убийства в Лондоне происходили с завидной регулярностью, а Шерлок принципиально брался только за необычные происшествия. – Не думал, что тебя заинтересует подобное дело.  
  
На лице друга мелькнуло непонятное выражение, словно на мгновение слегка опустились края губ и между бровей залегла складка.  
\- Есть пара любопытных моментов. Я прежде не сталкивался с подобным сочетанием наркотиков, и эти вещества не так-то просто купить с рук.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Джон запнулся и стиснул зубы, осознав, что во время его отсутствия тот, видимо, разыскал в поисках информации некоторые из своих старых связей – и почти наверняка, это были знакомые дилеры. Похоже, Шерлок догадался, какой поворот приняли его мысли, поскольку раздраженно закатил глаза, отставил кружку в сторону и вытянул руки, демонстрируя локтевые сгибы.  
  
Джону хотелось бы сказать, что в этом нет необходимости, поскольку он и так верит, что Шерлок не вернется к прежним методам стимуляции разума, но это означало солгать, а честность друг с другом значила для них очень много. Так что он аккуратно поставил чай на стол, взял Шерлока за предплечья и повернул к свету сперва одну, а затем вторую руку.  
  
Кожа на обеих была чистой и гладкой: ни крохотных следов уколов, ни остающихся после инъекций синяков. Джон прекрасно понимал, что тот мог ввести препарат и в каком-либо другом месте, благо на теле человека их более чем достаточно, но, прослеживая синеватые вены, проступающие под кожей, словно дорожная карта, он сомневался, что друг дал бы себе труд так таиться. Шерлок отказывался от употребления наркотиков не потому, что для него играло важную роль мнение Джона, а ради собственной выгоды. Он не возвращался к прежним пагубным привычкам, поскольку хотел и в дальнейшем участвовать в полицейских расследованиях, а вовсе не в угоду Джону.  
  
\- Мои контакты не смогли сообщить ничего, что привело бы к продавцам. Разумеется, я не знаком с _каждым_ драгдилером Лондона, но Молли провела для меня ряд тестов на скорую руку, - Шерлок продолжал говорить, не пытаясь отстраниться. – Все компоненты высокой степени очистки, а значит – либо куплены напрямую у производителей, либо наш убийца обладает достаточным опытом, чтобы изготовить их самостоятельно. Клуб моего знакомого, по всей вероятности, его охотничьи угодья…   
  
\- И ты решил выступить в качестве приманки, – давно уже Джону не доводилось слышать собственный голос вот таким: сдавленным и полным ужаса. Пальцы сжались на запястьях Шерлока, и в них отдалось биение резко ускорившегося пульса. Несложный вывод из представленных фактов, однако друг адресовал ему странный взгляд. Нахмурившись и наклонив голову, он внимательно рассматривал Джона, и одному только богу ведомо, что именно ему удалось уловить.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – наконец спросил Шерлок, а Джон неожиданно понял, почему никак не мог идентифицировать выражение, проступившее в его чертах. Это была озадаченность – нечастая гостья на лице детектива – как будто услышанное заключение, простое и логичное, для него вовсе не являлось таким очевидным. – Я пытаюсь собрать информацию, наблюдая за происходящим, по крайней мере, насколько это возможно, когда работаешь за барной стойкой.  
  
Джон недоуменно моргнул. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы друг пропустил хоть пинту пива, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его разливать.  
\- А почему ты просто… не смешаешься с толпой?  
  
\- Зачем перетряхивать весь клуб, когда все посетители явятся ко мне сами? – спросил Шерлок. – Бутират чаще всего принимают перорально, растворив в алкоголе, который преступник, несомненно, купит на месте. Даже если не я его обслужу, то все равно буду достаточно близко, чтобы вычислить, что происходит. А этого хватит, чтобы дать Лестрейду новые зацепки.  
  
\- Ты видишь всех, и все видят тебя. – «В этой одежде» Джон добавлять не стал, хотя слова вертелись на кончике языка. – Откуда тебе знать, что убийца не выберет тебя?  
  
\- Все четверо – мужчины моложе двадцати шести лет, ростом ниже шести футов, светловолосые. У нашего убийцы есть определенные предпочтения.  
  
«Вот и со мной так было, - подумалось Джону. – Всегда нравились женщины, кокетливые и дружелюбные. И на тебе!»  
  
Вслух же он сказал:  
\- Но он может и изменить привычке. В таком виде ты выглядишь не старше недавнего выпускника университета, и только не говори, что, создавая этот образ, – он повел рукой, указывая на наряд Шерлока, - ты не рассчитывал привлечь внимание. – Однако на лице детектива была прежняя озадаченность без малейших признаков понимания, и Джон поднял бровь. Это просто смешно. Не может быть, чтобы Шерлок не осознавал, насколько он привлекателен. Бога ради, он проводит достаточно времени перед зеркалом…  
  
Вот только, если как следует подумать, вряд ли ему часто говорили комплименты. Разумеется, есть Молли, но все прочие знакомые относились к детективу в лучшем случае как к полезному ресурсу, а в худшем – как к психу. Андерсон и Донован не скупились на едкие комментарии, а подобное даже у человека, столь безразличного к мнению окружающих, как Шерлок, не могло не повлиять на впечатление, как он выглядит в чужих глазах.  
  
Да, он знал, как очаровать собеседника, чтобы выудить необходимые признания или подробности для расследования, но здесь дело было скорее в поведении и жестах – нацеленное на объект всепоглощающее внимание – нежели в том, что Шерлок сознательно использовал свою внешность для получения желаемого. Она, наверняка, играла свою роль, но сам детектив, видимо, просто не отдавал себе в этом отчета.  
  
\- В костюме я буду слишком выделяться, - объяснил Шерлок, и в голосе его прорезались оборонительные нотки. – Выглядеть моложе благодаря определенному стилю не сложно. Люди склонны судить по одежде – обо всем, от происхождения и достатка до сексуальных предпочтений, и так было всегда, - он покачал головой, мягко высвободил свои руки из пальцев Джона и, взяв кружку, залпом выпил остывший чай. – Кроме того, бармены все время на виду, а значит, решение подсыпать наркотик кому-то из них неразумно.  
  
\- То есть, ты разливаешь коктейли и пытаешься выследить убийцу? – звучало достаточно глупо, но, судя по лицу друга, в этом и заключалась самая суть. – И как успехи?  
  
\- Явных подозреваемых пока нет, но на неделе там малолюдно, так что я пока вживался в роль. Сегодня все должно быть по-другому.  
  
Поездка выбила Джона из привычного ритма жизни, да и утомительный перелет внес свою лепту, и он с трудом вспомнил, что сегодня пятница. Конец рабочей недели, самое напряженное время во всех ночных клубах.  
\- И что? Будешь изображать бармена, пока не поймаешь его? Ты сказал, что за три месяца исчезло четверо. Дело может затянуться, – он на автопилоте проследовал за Шерлоком в его комнату, едва обращая внимание на аккуратно застеленную кровать, и задумчиво нахмурился. – Тебе хотя бы платят?  
  
В грудь ударился конверт. Неловко подхватив его, Джон непонимающе уставился на потертые банкноты внутри.  
\- Это что?  
  
\- Чаевые. После поимки убийцы со мной расплатится владелец клуба, а если заполню нужные бумаги, Скотланд-Ярд переведет гонорар за консультацию.  
  
\- Ты их никогда не заполняешь, - пробормотал Джон, но развивать тему не стал, слишком занятый подсчетом. В пухлом невзрачном конверте лежали в основном пятерки, но общая сумма оказалась немногим меньше четырехсот фунтов. Шерлок что, нагишом за стойкой работает?  
  
\- А что за клуб, - спросил он и откашлялся, когда друг, севший на кровать чтобы стянуть свои кошмарные ботинки, поднял взгляд.  
  
\- Шумный. – Спустя мгновение тот, похоже, понял, что от него ожидался несколько иной ответ. – Обычный - стандартные расценки, стандартный ассортимент. Толпа извивающихся тел на танцполе, секс и наркотики в туалетах, – он провел указательным пальцем по нижнему веку, размазывая карандашную линию, а потом на мгновение крепко зажмурился и вновь открыл глаза. – Я вернулся за тридцать минут до твоего приезда, и мне снова нужно быть там меньше, чем через двенадцать часов.  
  
\- Намекаешь, что тебе требуется дневной сон? - спросил Джон и слегка улыбнулся, встретив недовольный взгляд. Слова Шерлока заставили присмотреться повнимательнее, и он увидел, что темные тени под глазами появились не только благодаря макияжу, усталость тоже оставила свой след. Обсуждение всех деталей плана детектива и роли в нем Джона придется пока отложить. – Непохоже на тебя – спать во время расследования.  
  
Шерлок поморщился и провел рукой по волосам, еще сильнее их растрепав.  
\- Работать за стойкой на удивление утомительно. Весь этот шум и толпы людей… выматывает до крайности. Сегодня мне нужно быть начеку, и если ради этого придется отправиться в постель – так тому и быть.  
  
Прозвучало это так, словно его ожидало сражение, а не несколько часов тихого отдыха, и Джон сжал губы. Уж он-то точно не собирался возражать против того, что друг изменил извечной привычке и наконец-то нормально выспится.  
  
Кивнув, он повернулся к двери и взялся за косяк. Во второй руке по-прежнему был конверт.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи, Шерлок. Хороших снов.  
  
\- Тебе следует сделать то же самое. Поздний перелет не прибавил тебе сил, а ты можешь мне понадобиться.  
  
Данные слова не содержали в себе никакого намека, хотя все еще сохранявшаяся хрипотца в голосе детектива заставила прозвучать их именно так. С трудом сглотнув, Джон закрыл за собой дверь и скользнул взглядом по знакомой обстановке, едва ли отдавая себе отчет, что видит. Вот и провел тихий день дома. Свинцовая усталость сменилась будоражащим коктейлем сводящего внутренности беспокойства и не желавшего уходить вожделения, отчего он чувствовал себя точно взведенная пружина.  
  
Пытаясь успокоиться, он ополоснул чашки и немного прибрался. Конверт с деньгами оставил рядом с чайником, пообещав себе, что позже внесет их на счет Шерлока. И только когда вокруг все было чисто, и он уже не понимал, куда себя деть, Джон решился отправиться в кровать. Детектив прав, ему нужно поспать, и, может быть, проснувшись, он сможет вновь смотреть на него только с дружескими побуждениями.  
  
Поднявшись к себе, он переоделся, задернул шторы, чтобы не било в лицо утреннее солнце, и улегся в постель. Со стоном натянул одеяло и отчаянно пожалел, что нельзя выключить навязчивые мысли с той же легкостью, что и закрыть глаза. В голове снова и снова всплывал образ распростертого на диване Шерлока, и возбуждение, схлынувшее было при разговоре о расследовании, с новой силой напомнило о себе.  
  
Упрямо отказываясь обращать внимание на собственную эрекцию, Джон положил руки поверх одеяла и попытался поскорее заснуть. К счастью, усталость сыграла свою роль. Постепенно затихли окружающие звуки, подернулся туманной дымкой мир, и уже на стыке сна и яви в голове промелькнуло: «Надеюсь, Шерлок не недооценивает убийцу, кем бы тот ни был».  
  
В противном случае, последствия могут оказаться куда хуже, чем им обоим под силу пережить.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Примечания:**_
> 
> _1\. ГОМК – гаммагидроксибутират натрия, он же – бутират. Анестетик и седативное вещество, также используется в клубной культуре в качестве наркотического средства. Нелегален. За схожие эффекты иногда называют «жидким экстази». Вызывает чувство эйфории, расслабленности, снижает подозрительность. У принявшего может наблюдаться сбивчивость речи, неадекватность поведения, как у перебравшего человека. Среди прочих эффектов – усиление сексуального влечения вплоть до гиперсексуальности плюс последующие провалы в памяти, в связи с чем и популярен в качестве так называемого «наркотика для изнасилований». В сочетании с алкоголем действие взаимно усиливается, из-за чего многократно возрастает опасность передозировки. Последствия отравления – тошнота, рвота, потеря сознания, риск развития комы, высокий риск угнетения дыхания и, как следствие, смерти от кислородного голодания._


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок вздохнул, когда вода забарабанила по телу, смывая въевшийся в кожу запах застарелого пота и липкого алкоголя, сохранившийся даже после нескольких часов сна. К концу ночи он появится вновь, усиленный жаркой духотой клуба и неуклюжим рвением посетителей, выдергивающих из его рук стаканы и бутылки, но на короткий промежуток времени он мог насладиться чистотой. 

Ритм падающих капель окружал его мягкой шумовой завесой, и в ней постепенно растворялись навязчивые, нежелающие уходить из памяти звуки пульсирующих басов и крики клиентов, наклоняющихся над стойкой, чтобы проорать свой заказ: какое-либо уважение к границам личного пространства там отсутствовало в принципе. Он не лгал Джону, говоря, что чувствует себя измотанным. И только манящий зов расследования заставлял его возвращаться в клуб.

По обычным его меркам, дело не стоило внимания – бледная тень настоящей загадки. За исключением некоторых любопытных деталей, ничего интригующего в нем не было. Если подвернется что-то более интересное, Шерлок без промедления предоставит расследование полиции. Рано или поздно они разберутся. Однако на настоящий момент оно выполняло свою задачу. Ему требовалось хоть что-то – все, что угодно, - чтобы занять свой разум, пока Джон был на этой злосчастной конференции.

Смывая с волос шампунь, он признался сам себе, что это ложь, хоть и достаточно невинная. Он (а точнее – его мозг) вполне в состоянии вынести четыре наполненных скукой дня, но Джон, уехав, лишил Шерлока не только аудитории, что требовалась его гениальности. Без него квартира стала холодной и двухмерной, плоской, превратилась в заурядное помещение с кроватью, перестав быть маяком, призывавшим Шерлока домой. 

Истина, в самом непреложном ее виде, заключалась в том, что Джон ему нужен, и это казалось слабостью, словно трещина в его броне. Он провел многие годы в одиночестве, сам по себе, но воспоминания о тех временах были тусклыми, размытыми, серыми и грязно-желтыми, если не считать тех частых фейерверков, что вызывались в сознании незаконными препаратами. Появление в его жизни Джона принесло с собой бесконечные оттенки цвета, новые, неизведанные грани, и Шерлок в какой-то момент неожиданно осознал, что сопротивление кокаиновому соблазну перестало быть постоянной битвой. 

Разум перескочил на произошедшее в кухне: Джон, аккуратно исследующий его предплечья, теплые руки, обхватывающие запястья, кончики пальцев, скользящие по венам. Возможно, кто-то другой счел бы подобные подозрения оскорбительными, но Шерлок понимал - это оправданное беспокойство. Искушение, словно призрак, преследовало его, пока он разыскивал прежних дилеров и пытался раскопать хоть какую-то информацию. И не один раз он уже почти готов был вытащить деньги, но мысль о неизбежном разочаровании Джона удерживала от покупки. 

Стоило только представить: блестящая игла, быстро вонзающаяся в податливую плоть, и облегчение, что она может принести, и в голове неизменно всплывала одна и та же картина: как под густым покровом неодобрения навсегда замолкают те восторженные похвалы, на которые так щедр Джон. Нет ничего потрясающего в пагубной привычке, ничего невероятного в наркотической зависимости, а без этого – что удержит Джона рядом? Дружба и преданность имеют свои пределы. 

Нет, расследование было идеальным способом отвлечься. Оно дало его разуму пищу для размышления и позволило по-прежнему оставаться тем, кого Джон считал достойным уважения и восхищения. 

Шерлок закрутил краны, шагнул из душа и, небрежно вытершись, натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, оставив их расстегнутыми. После костюма, приталенный крой которого подчеркивал фигуру, но не стеснял движений, подобная одежда - больше напоминавшая слой денима, нарисованный на ногах, - казалась неприятно тесной. Но все же она была необходима. Ему требовалось смешаться с толпой клабберов, даже если он и находился в стороне от них, отделенный барной стойкой.

А кроме того, она делала его доступнее и ближе. Люди склонны доверять человеку со схожим вкусом, и относятся гораздо менее внимательно к тому, что говорят. Пока все, что ему удалось: собрать крохи информации да составить впечатление об основной публике клуба. Подавляющее большинство – молодежь в возрасте от двадцати до двадцати восьми лет; студенты и начинающие профессионалы представлены примерно в равных пропорциях. «Изо» считался альтернативным клубом, но на самом деле не так уж сильно отличался от других заведений подобного рода: не совсем банальный, не очень крутой, но всегда забитый народом.

Идеальное место для убийцы.

Шерлок чистил зубы, размышляя над имеющимися у него данными, обдумывая услышанные сведения и сплетни. Только Прайс, владелец клуба, знал о его истиной цели пребывания там, но это не мешало задавать обслуживающему персоналу верные вопросы. Вышибалы на входе охотно шли на контакт, с готовностью указывая на проблемных посетителей, а работающие за стойкой бара знали, кто из клиентов не прочь пофлиртовать и оставить щедрые чаевые, а кто склонен затевать ссоры после нескольких пинт пива.

Его с самого начала предупредили быть начеку на случай, если кто-то попытается подмешать что-нибудь в свой или чужой коктейль, но уже спустя час напряженной работы Шерлок осознал, насколько невозможно для сотрудников отследить подобные моменты. Даже когда за стойкой находились все четверо барменов, это был безостановочный конвейер, что, собственно говоря, и объясняло потребность в отдыхе. 

Отключиться на диване вовсе не входило в его планы. Он улегся на несколько минут, намереваясь выстроить факты по порядку, а в итоге проснулся, лишь когда ощутил присутствие Джона. И сразу отметил едва уловимый запах дождя, что исходил от свитера друга, и его прерывистое частое дыхание, словно тот взлетел по лестнице бегом. Однако стоило только открыть глаза, и он тут же понял, что это скорее был шок от его необычного вида, чем следствие физической нагрузки.

Шерлок ожидал какого-нибудь неопределенного комментария, после которого сосед вернулся бы к своим делам, а вместо этого обнаружил, что оказался объектом пристального, почти жгучего интереса. Он привык к странному выражению, с которым изредка на него смотрел Джон, и тем завораживающим моментам, что иногда ловили их в свои сети, когда многозначительный взгляд в лицо друг другу, казалось, затягивал все глубже, пока один из них не отводил глаза. Это давно стало частью жизни, тайным удовольствием, в котором не хотелось сознаваться. Он знал, что ему следовало бы сосредоточиться на Работе, расследовании, загадке, но по-прежнему позволял себе наслаждаться, пусть мимолетно, тем фактом, что Джон считал его потрясающим – хотя бы за ум. 

Но в это утро все было иначе. Друг глядел на него, не отрываясь, вовсе не от восхищения или гордости за его дедуктивные способности. Выражение лица Джона никак не соответствовало праздному созерцанию, там была неприкрытая страсть, слабо замаскированная под любопытство. 

Даже теперь от этого воспоминания Шерлок ощутил внутри острую дрожь и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Он хорошо осознавал, что направленные на него пристальные взгляды вызваны, как правило, его высокомерием и полнейшим пренебрежением к детским попыткам окружающих скрыть свои мелкие секреты. Ему хватало нескольких мгновений, чтобы увидеть насквозь всю их жизнь, и они следили за ним, предпочитая не выпускать из поля зрения источник угрозы. 

Те немногие, кто проявлял к нему чувственный интерес, относились к типу личностей, получающих удовольствие от вызова, и их несложно было привлечь или оттолкнуть в зависимости от его собственного выбора. Всех их он рассматривал как временное, недолговечное явление в своей жизни, и они - если вообще задерживались рядом хоть на какой-то срок - сбегали, как только осознавали, что его поведение вовсе не было притворством, предназначенным держать мир на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Джон жил рядом и работал вместе с ним вот уже больше года. Он отдавал себе отчет в многочисленных недостатках Шерлока и все равно вел себя так, словно детектив был достоин восхищения, и не только за свой разум, но и просто за то, кем и каким он был. За время, проведенное бок о бок, он наблюдал в глазах Джона мириады различных эмоций, но никогда не видел ничего настолько земного и примитивного – неприкрытое наслаждение его внешностью, а не умственными способностями. 

Шерлок попытался вспомнить, доводилось ли ему хоть раз замечать столь откровенное проявление другом своих чувств. За исключением их первого обеда у Анджело, тот всегда был очень тонок в своем подходе. Усилия Шерлока отклонить авансы Джона не требовали повторения, хотя детектив часто задумывался, а что случилось бы, поведи он себя по-другому. Если бы он знал, что за кратчайший срок они превратятся из незнакомцев в братьев по оружию, товарищей и лучших друзей, то, возможно, не был бы столь категоричен. 

Но Джон принял его слова всерьез, и если его влечение и осталось неизменным, в то время как ответные чувства самого Шерлока тайно росли и крепли, данный факт никак не влиял на их дружбу. Если бы Шерлок захотел, то вполне мог бы его игнорировать. А вместо этого обнаружил, что срывает другу свидание за свиданием и ищет его одобрения, хвастаясь очередным разгаданным делом.

Это было приятное равновесие, несущее в себе прекрасные возможности, и он не хотел пошатнуть то, что между ними существовало, в поисках чего-то большего. Обладая непоколебимой уверенностью в собственных способностях, Шерлок понимал, что выражение эмоций не является его сильной стороной. Он не мог первым сделать шаг навстречу с достаточным изяществом и тонкостью и поэтому предпочитал молчать, но при этом нередко раздумывал над тем, как подтолкнуть Джона к активным действиям. И когда, потягиваясь на диване, он увидел, как друг непроизвольно наклонился вперед, то подумал, что момент настал, но тот вновь оказался упущен, как и многие до этого.

Вздохнув, Шерлок взял в руки бритву и принялся приводить в порядок щетину, чтобы она не потеряла формы и четких очертаний. Волоски больше не раздражали кожу, а мягкой порослью покрывали щеки и подбородок. Ему в голову никогда раньше не приходило обзавестись подобным украшением, и сейчас главной целью было затруднить определение его возраста. Многие юнцы отращивают бороду просто потому, что могут: как будто это делает их более мужественными и зрелыми, хотя на самом деле они только кажутся еще моложе в своем стремлении самоутвердиться столь глупым способом. Сам Шерлок ненавидел данное добавление к своей внешности, но расследование требовало жертв. 

Стук в дверь заставил его отвести глаза от зеркала.   
– Шерлок, ты скоро? У нас, между прочим, один санузел на двоих!

Было слышно, как Джон переминается с ноги на ногу, словно ребенок, пытающийся удержать под контролем мочевой пузырь. Взяв карандаш для глаз, Шерлок открыл дверь и, шагнув за порог, чуть было не врезался в друга. Протянув руку, он схватил его за плечо, не давая упасть назад, а тот застыл, словно завороженный.

Но и сам Шерлок не мог сдвинуться с места. В часы бодрствования его разум ни на минуту не прекращал работать, постоянно подмечая малейшие детали окружающего мира, а Джон являл собой вечно меняющуюся перспективу, достойную изучения и поглощения. Сейчас он стоял перед ним, встрепанный после сна: волосы прилипли к голове с одной стороны, с другой – торчали иголками, на лице сохранился отпечаток подушки. Из одежды – только растянутая футболка и боксеры, и то, и другое мягкое, неоднократно стиранное, свободно облегающее тело. В низком вырезе виднелись выступы ключиц, короткие рукава открывали крепкие руки.

Остатки сонливости исчезли из синих глаз, они потемнели и сфокусировались, и видно было, как дернулся поросший щетиной подбородок, когда Джон сглотнул и отступил, освобождаясь из пальцев Шерлока.   
– Э-э-э, извини. Я могу подождать, если тебе требуется… - взгляд его скользнул по обнаженному торсу Шерлока и вернулся к лицу, – …окончательно привести себя в порядок? 

\- Ванная в твоем полном распоряжении, - ответил Шерлок, делая шаг в сторону. – Не задерживайся. Мне нужно заглянуть в морг, прежде чем отправиться в бар.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон пожал плечами. – Я имею в виду, в морг – разумеется, но вряд ли я сойду за своего в клубе?

\- Позволь мне побеспокоиться об этом. У тебя полчаса. – Друг тяжело вздохнул, а Шерлок ухмыльнулся и направился к себе в спальню. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало напомнил, что джинсы так и остались расстегнутыми; вот, наверное, чем было вызвано смущение Джона. Не то чтобы в глубокой V–образной тени можно было хоть что-то разглядеть, не считая намека на темные завитки между половинками молнии. А отсутствие нижнего белья вряд ли должно было шокировать – ведь не предполагал же Джон, что под обтягивающим денимом хватит места хотя бы для клочка ткани? Но вероятно получить прямое подтверждение оказалось все же чересчур. 

Пожав плечами, Шерлок застегнул джинсы, схватил футболку и нахмурился, заметив красноречивые пятна от напитков и запах алкоголя и пота, пропитавший хлопковую ткань. Поморщившись, он бросил испорченную вещь, вытащил запасную и натянул ее на голое тело. Хватило нескольких минут, чтобы нанести на волосы гель и накрутить на палец пару непокорных завитков, заставляя их лежать, как положено. С прядкой, что упрямо падала на лоб, он ни разу не смог ничего поделать, так что просто проигнорировал ее и потянулся за кайалом.

Между ресницами все еще сохранились следы предыдущих нанесений, и Шерлок провел уверенную линию поверх них. Карандаш был подобран с таким учетом, чтобы в черном цвете присутствовал легчайший намек на красный. Эффект был едва уловимым, но благодаря ему оттенок глаз становился голубовато-зеленым: сталь и стекло. Незначительное само по себе изменение являлось частью большего маскарада. Знакомые, появись они в клубе, все равно без сомнения узнают его, но любой, кто лишь мельком видел его фотографии в газетах, никогда не проведет параллели.

Шерлок просунул ноги в ботинки и, не завязывая шнурки, направился в гостиную, слыша, как их пластиковые наконечники постукивают по грубой коже. Джон – только что из душа, в старом махровом халате – вручил ему тарелку с тостами, и, не обращая внимания на недовольное ворчание, добавил не терпящим возражения тоном:   
– И не забудь что-нибудь попить. Твой организм наверняка обезвожен после ночи в жарком клубе.

\- Тогда сделай мне чай.

Вместо этого друг протянул стакан с водой, непреклонно встретив его сердитый взгляд. Обычно Джон не отводил глаз, пока Шерлок не уступал, но на этот раз быстро разорвал зрительный контакт, и плечи его поникли.   
– Пожалуйста. Ты сразу же почувствуешь себя лучше.

\- Я в полном порядке, – Шерлок неохотно взял воду, но стоило только сделать первый глоток, как он осознал, насколько сильно хотел пить. В одно мгновение осушив стакан, он наполнил его еще раз и принялся отхлебывать уже не спеша. – Сколько тебе еще нужно времени? Ты до сих пор даже не оделся.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Джон торопливо дожевал свой завтрак, поставил тарелку и, забрав чай, направился в свою комнату, но тут же остановился, поскольку Шерлок продолжал говорить.

\- У тебя в комнате в пакете лежит черная футболка. Надень темные джинсы и ботинки, в которых не заболят ноги, даже если придется стоять несколько часов. Никаких свитеров.

Вытащив из кармана телефон, Шерлок отправил смс Прайсу, а после короткого раздумья – еще одну, Лестрейду.   
– И никаких курток. 

Джон бросил взгляд в окно, где серел унылый лондонский день: моросящий дождь, сырость и слякоть.   
\- На дворе февраль, - заметил он таким тоном, словно и в правду верил, что Шерлок мог об этом забыть. – И я не собираюсь разгуливать по городу в одной футболке.

\- Мы прихватим для тебя более подходящий наряд, прежде чем отправиться в клуб. Пусть ты и не похож на завсегдатая подобного заведения, но у двери будешь выглядеть на своем месте. – Почувствовав, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, что идея эта не вызвала у Джона энтузиазма, он повернул голову и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него с недовольным видом. – Проблемы?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал вышибалой?

\- Это вполне логично. – Шерлок подбросил телефон, а потом опустил его обратно в карман. – Ты сможешь хорошо разглядеть всех, кто входит в клуб, и всех, кто его покидает. Армейский опыт поможет тебе справиться с ситуацией, когда потребуется кого-то вышвырнуть, а в остальном тебе нужно лишь скрестить руки на груди и принять такой вид, как будто ты только что обнаружил полкило человеческих внутренностей в холодильнике.

\- Словно испытываю отвращение?

\- Ну, пока еще ни один из моих экспериментов так сильно на тебя не подействовал. Как правило, это выражение раздраженной покорности судьбе. – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. – Да-да, вот как сейчас. Видишь? Ты прекрасно справишься.

В ответ раздался усталый вздох, и губы детектива дрогнули в слабой улыбке, когда он понял, что выиграл. Да и борьбы-то особой не потребовалось. Несмотря на несколько часов отдыха, в осанке направляющегося в свою комнату Джона по-прежнему было заметно напряжение. Учитывая его предположение, что Шерлок ради поимки серийного убийцы решил сыграть роль приманки, было маловероятно, что друг останется дома, если сам он поедет в клуб. По крайней мере, так он сможет контролировать вмешательство Джона, превращая его плохо продуманную попытку защитить в нечто спланированное и подготовленное. 

Джон сбежал вниз как раз, когда Шерлок допил второй стакан воды, запихнул в рот четвертинку холодного тоста с маслом и завязал ботинки. Приятно было увидеть, что столь любимые его соседом кошмарные шерстяные свитера не помешали верно оценить его физические параметры. Облегающая футболка, не будучи чересчур откровенной, выставляла Джона в лучшем свете и давала желаемый эффект, подчеркивая подтянутое тело, а не пряча его за плотным слоем ткани. 

\- Ни дать ни взять – пижон, позабывший, сколько ему лет, - пробормотал Джон, ставя кружку в раковину и бросая тоскливый взгляд на свою куртку. – Неужели это так необходимо?

\- Да, – Шерлок позволил взгляду скользнуть по широким плечам и выступающим бицепсам друга. Слабость к печенью и любовь к пиву успели оставить свои следы на его теле, но они всего лишь смягчили линию брюшного пресса и не уменьшили силу и подтянутость крепких бедер и ног. Джон не выглядел таким высоким и крупным, как другие охранники на входе в «Изо», но в его активе была армейская подготовка. Идеально. 

Неожиданно Шерлок осознал, что неприлично долго разглядывает своего соседа, и быстро отвел глаза, беря куртку, что надевал прошлой ночью.   
– Пойдем. Мне надо взглянуть на результаты исследований, что провела Молли. - Натягивая непривычную одежду, он заметил странное выражение лица Джона и постарался не обращать внимания на неуютное ощущение от короткой модной косухи вместо длинного пальто.

\- Это не твоя обычная верхняя одежда. – Джон покраснел от простоты своего замечания. – То есть я хотел сказать... ну, ты выглядишь по-другому, непохожим на себя.

\- В этом-то и смысл. – Ладонь Шерлока зависла над поясницей Джона, не касаясь, но все равно настойчиво направляя его вниз по лестнице и на улицу, а вторая рука сразу же взметнулась, подзывая кэб. Обычно водители с гораздо большей охотой останавливаются возле человека в костюме, чем в джинсах, но Шерлок давно уже понял, что тут главную роль играют рост и уверенность, а не одежда. Высокомерный взмах, и даже самый подозрительный таксист свернет к тротуару. 

К моменту, когда они подъехали к Бартсу и покинули такси, Джон обхватил себя руками и старался держаться поближе к Шерлоку, пытаясь спрятаться за ним от свистевшего по городу пронизывающего ветра. Под тонкой футболкой, реагируя на холод, твердыми горошинами выступили соски.   
– А не могли мы в первую очередь позаботиться о подходящей одежде для меня? – сердито спросил он. – Вряд ли трупы куда-то денутся.

Шерлок не ответил. Они вошли в госпиталь и, быстро пройдя по коридорам, толкнули двери морга, открывшиеся со скрипом резиновых уплотнителей по полу. Молли и Лестрейд уже ждали их, наслаждаясь кофе и болтая. Разговор, похоже, крутился вокруг обычных глупостей – дети, кто с кем встречается, и даже что-то по поводу футбола, что было странно, поскольку Молли находила неистовый азарт большинства спортсменов отталкивающим. 

\- Принес?

Повисла ошеломленная тишина, и оба собеседника уставились на Шерлока. Выражение, проступившее на лице Лестрейда, можно было скорее описать как изумление, а вот Молли слегка покраснела, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Широко открытыми глазами она уставилась на свой планшет и поправила лежащую на нем ручку, пальцы ее дрожали. 

\- Да, но зачем она тебе понадобилась? У тебя есть своя, да моя и не подойдет тебе в любом случае, – Лестрейд протянул куртку, что держал в руках – уютная кожаная вещь, поношенная, но явно уже ставшая маловатой для инспектора, проводившего теперь куда больше времени за письменным столом, чем на патрулировании.

\- Это для Джона. Я договорился с Прайсом о рабочем месте для него в качестве охранника на входе. Ему нужно выглядеть соответствующе. 

Лестрейд фыркнул и передал куртку Джону, принявшему ее с благодарной осторожностью.   
– Уверен? – спросил он. – Ты вовсе не обязан отдавать свои вещи только потому, что Шерлоку это понадобилось.

\- Все в порядке. И тебе как раз по размеру, – инспектор провел рукой по волосам, не задумываясь, насколько несуразно лохматым он выглядит после подобного жеста. – Вы оба точно отдаете себе отчет в том, что делаете? 

\- До того, как к делу подключилась полиция, это было частное расследование, – Шерлок забрал у Молли бумаги и погрузился в их изучение, игнорируя ее улыбку и не обращая внимания на то, как нервно она переминается с ноги на ногу рядом с ним.

\- Но как выяснилось, речь идет о серьезном уголовном преступлении, а значит, у сил правопорядка есть приоритет над любым клиентом, пригласившим тебя для решения своих проблем, – Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона в попытке воззвать к человеку, у которого эмоции все же играли бо́льшую роль, чем логика. – Мне не нравится, что вы занимаетесь этим в одиночку. Вам вообще позволено там появляться только по одной-единственной причине - у меня нет никаких реальных доказательств, позволяющих установить официальное наблюдение за этим местом.

\- Значит, займись их получением, - заметил Шерлок, переворачивая страницы и хмурясь. – Необходимо найти еще два тела, и чем дольше у вас это займет, тем меньше улик сохранится.

Лестрейд покачал головой.   
– Мы обыскали каждый контейнер на том складе, но ничего не обнаружили. Или ты можешь сообщить мне какую-нибудь дополнительную информацию? 

Шерлок помедлил, уловив горечь в словах инспектора, явно вызванную стрессом. Никому не хотелось ждать появления еще одного трупа, чтобы получить требуемые доказательства, но сейчас в их распоряжении были лишь обрывки намеков да первые проблески, дающие представление о «почерке» преступника.

\- Две уже обнаруженные жертвы наверняка были выбраны очень тщательно, однако от тел избавились небрежно, использовав подвернувшуюся возможность. Разрубались они второпях, но человек явно знал, что делает. Вероятно, преступник, раздумывая, как лучше спрятать самые очевидные из свидетельств, столкнулся с проблемой транспортировки, – он прищурился, выискивая в тексте детали. – Следы низкокачественного полиэтилена на коже предполагают, что первоначально останки были сложены в простые мусорные пакеты. Тонкие и дешевые – единственное, что оказалось под рукой. Кем бы ни был наш убийца, он вынужден экономить на хозяйственных расходах. Видимо, все средства уходят на что-то другое.

\- Наркотики? – спросил Джон.

\- Или же их составляющие части, в случае самостоятельного изготовления. Вряд ли при таких тратах у него есть собственное средство передвижения. Тела были расчленены, уложены в пластиковые мешки и перенесены в контейнер, – Шерлок почесал подбородок, обдумывая очевидные слабые места подобной схемы. – Даже самый решительно настроенный человек не в состоянии далеко оттащить тело, а сделать это дважды - дополнительный шанс привлечь внимание. Проверьте записи камер уличного наблюдения на случай, если кто-то появлялся на близлежащих улицах, неся несколько тяжело нагруженных дешевых мусорных пакетов.

Шерлок вновь перевернул страницу и, пробегая глазами документ, продолжил.   
– Он не жалеет времени, чтобы выбрать жертву, но то, как небрежно было спрятано тело, наводит на мысль, что убийство оказалось неизбежностью, а не замыслом. По крайне мере поначалу смерть жертвы не являлась частью плана. – Он продемонстрировал заключение, постукивая пальцем по значениям уровня бутирата и кислорода в тканях. – Результаты могут быть интерпретированы по-разному ввиду того, что труп сильно поврежден, но, похоже, что в первом случае причиной гибели было удушье. 

Шерлок сам не понял, почему так приятно было услышать слабый звук, означавший, что Джон уловил его идею, и он перевел взгляд на товарища, наблюдая, как тот выстраивает логическую цепочку.   
– Бутират – седативное средство. И одна из главных проблем с определением его дозировки состоит в том, что действие препарата зависит от количества поглощенного алкоголя. Чем больше человек выпил, тем сильнее влияние наркотика. – Он протянул руку, и Шерлок молча передал ему результаты анализа. – Слишком большая доза ведет к ослаблению деятельности диафрагмы и межреберных мышц и угнетению всех рефлексов, управляющих дыханием. В результате – гибель от недостатка кислорода.

\- Уровень алкоголя в крови значительно повышен, также присутствуют следы кетамина,1 уже переработанного организмом к моменту наступления смерти, - добавил Шерлок.

Лестрейд покачал головой и вздохнул, когда Молли сказала:  
– Все это скорее относится к первому телу, чем ко второму.

\- Доза значительно превышена в обоих случаях, - отметил Джон, наклоняя голову, чтобы читать из-за плеча Шерлока часть заключения, оставшуюся у него в руках. – Могла повлиять на причину смерти.

\- Сейчас кетамин уже не так популярен в качестве наркотика, как раньше. Полагаю, его смешали с бутиратом для усиления эффекта, что скорее указывает на изнасилование в качестве мотива, - подвел итог Шерлок, легким кивком благодаря Молли за проделанную работу. – Хотя, имел ли место сам половой акт, до сих пор неизвестно. Существует вероятность, что данное сочетание препаратов было использовано, чтобы заставить жертв быть более сговорчивыми для каких-то других целей.

\- Итак, кого нам следует искать? - поинтересовался Лестрейд, скрещивая руки на груди и выставляя подбородок, пока Шерлок принялся соединять фрагменты в попытке сложить целое.

\- Насильник, пока еще совершенствующий свой «почерк». По крайне мере, поначалу именно этим он предполагал ограничиться в своих действиях, но сейчас, похоже, убийство стало частью его «программы». Проживает неподалеку от клуба и складского терминала. Мужчина, вероятно, той же возрастной категории, что и жертвы.

Шерлок чуть помедлил, и, понимая, что вероятность того, что серийным убийцей, действующим подобным образом, окажется женщина, так мала, что не стоит упоминания, продолжил.   
– Доход – от низкого до среднего, поскольку все свободные средства, вероятно, уходят на наркотики или их составляющие. Посмотрите, кто из живущих поблизости уже попадался на правонарушениях. Маловероятно, что обнаружите что-то, связанное с посягательствами сексуального характера, но проверьте недавно появившихся уличных дилеров или производителей.

\- Ты думаешь, он может продавать эту свою смесь на сторону? – спросил инспектор.

\- Это стоит рассмотреть.

По лицу Лестрейда было видно, что он впечатлен – возможно, потому, что Андерсон, без сомнения, ознакомился с этой же информацией, но ничего толкового сказать не смог.   
– Еще что-нибудь? – спросил он, даже не стремясь скрыть благодарность в голосе.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы, забрал у Джона бумаги и вернул их Молли. Больше имеющейся скудной информации ничего было вывести нельзя. Разгадка ждет его в тесном, душном помещении «Изо» - а если повезет, то и сам убийца. Все, что от Шерлока требуется – разглядеть его в толпе посетителей.

Оставшийся без ответа вопрос, казалось, повис в воздухе, а детектив взмахнул рукой, призывая Джона следовать за собой, и направился к выходу.  
\- Спроси меня завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Примечания:** _
> 
> _1\. Кетамин – неингаляционный анестетик, в больших дозировках – мощное психоактивное вещество._


	3. Chapter 3

– «Изо-бар»? В самом деле? – Задрав голову, Джон смотрел на броский неоновый логотип клуба, расположенного в одном из самых злачных районов Лондона. – Кому только такое в голову пришло?   
  
– Кажется, это часть тематической франшизы. Между собой клиенты называют его просто «Изо». – Скользнув взглядом по фасаду, детектив повел Джона вдоль здания, в переулок, где на асфальте валялись окурки и прочий сомнительного вида мусор, и остановился у служебного входа. – Кстати, об именах: не вздумай обращаться ко мне «Шерлок» – слишком узнаваемо. Здесь я – Ли.   
  
Джон с трудом подавил желание скривиться. Это было нормальное имя, достаточно распространенное среди выходцев из среднего класса, и если бы он не знал, кто есть Шерлок на самом деле, то мог бы сказать, что оно ему идет. Но почему–то сама идея называть друга чужим именем была неприятна.   
  
– Я так понимаю, что могу остаться Джоном?   
  
– Трудно представить имя зауряднее твоего.   
  
Прозвучало это весьма пренебрежительно; Джон нахмурился и последовал за Шерлоком внутрь, сквозь лабиринт коридоров, заставленных всевозможными вещами, без которых немыслима нормальная работа клуба, вроде запасных стульев и громоздкого музыкального оборудования. По бетонному полу змеились провода, зафиксированные строительным скотчем, чтобы о них никто не запнулся, а беспощадно яркие люминесцентные лампы разгоняли тени и придавали обстановке казенный вид.   
  
– Что-нибудь еще, что мне следует знать? – Они уже были на лестнице, ведущей в основные помещения клуба, и Джон понизил голос, опасаясь, что их могут услышать. – На что именно я должен обращать внимание?  
  
– На тех, кто ведет себя подозрительно. Приходит в одиночку или намеренно держится в стороне от толпы и наблюдает за танцполом. По сути – на любого, кто выглядит так, словно пришел сюда не ради общения. Если что–то заметишь, присылай смс. – Они зашли в крохотную подсобку; стены украшало огромное количество крючков, тут и там были разбросаны вещи, принадлежавшие, по всей видимости, остальным сотрудникам. Находившаяся в комнатушке девушка с выкрашенной в розовый цвет шевелюрой прекратила рыться в сумочке, подняла голову и улыбнулась им.  
  
– О, Ли, привет. Ну что, готов к боевому крещению?   
  
– Даже если и нет, волноваться по этому поводу уже поздно, – ответил Шерлок. Безупречное четкое произношение хорошо образованного человека исчезло, превратившись в дружелюбную и небрежную речь обычного лондонца. Джон видел подобное уже не в первый раз, но ему никогда особо не нравилось наблюдать, как друг разыгрывает из себя заурядность, так что он с трудом удержал на лице безразличное выражение. – Это Джон, мой сосед по квартире. Будет стоять на дверях с Томасом и Уиллом.   
  
– Слава Богу! А то эти двое боялись, что не сдержат пятничный напор, – девушка приветливо помахала Джону рукой, в которой была незажженная сигарета. – Я Джейн. Работаю за стойкой, но обычно только полночи. К слову, я сейчас вернусь, только покурить сбегаю. Нам еще до начала надо все краны проверить, – широко улыбнувшись, она протиснулась мимо них, что-то напевая под нос и нащупывая в кармане зажигалку.   
  
Шерлок повесил свою куртку на крючок, предварительно вытащив ключи, телефон и – Джон слегка нахмурился – начатую пачку «Мальборо».   
  
– Мне казалось, ты бросил, – заметил он, потянувшись выхватить сигареты, но друг быстро поднял их над головой и уперся ладонью ему в грудь, удерживая на месте.   
  
– Так и есть. Но почти все здешние сотрудники курят и потому перерывы проводят на заднем дворе. Если хочу вытянуть из них хоть какую-то информацию, нужен повод, чтобы присоединиться.   
  
– Шерлок… – Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Хотя бы скажи, что ты не облепился никотиновыми пластырями.   
  
– Вчера закончились, – рассовав по карманам телефон и пачку сигарет, детектив протянул ему ключи. – Не заберешь? Ко мне уже не поместятся.   
  
Джон взял крупную связку, про себя изумившись, как в эти до неприличия тесные джинсы смог втиснуться гладкий корпус телефона. Он ведь только сегодня своими глазами видел, насколько плотно они облегают тело друга.  
  
В голове пронеслось воспоминание о Шерлоке в дверях ванной – полураздетом, с расстегнутой ширинкой; в горле немедленно пересохло, и героическим усилием не дав крови броситься в лицо, Джон отстранился от руки, все еще прижатой к его груди.   
– Покажешь мне мое рабочее место? – спросил он, радуясь, что голос звучит нормально, и стараясь переключить мысли на предстоящее дело.   
  
– Пошли, – Шерлок жестом показал следовать за ним и вновь соскользнул в образ Ли так же легко, как опустился бы в горячую ванну. Уверенная решительная поступь сменилась куда менее целеустремленной. Шаги стали короче, к ним добавилось едва заметное покачивание бедер, немедленно приковавшее взгляд Джона к округлым ягодицам.   
  
Шерлок шел, засунув длинные пальцы в задние карманы, и весь его вид дышал непринужденной расслабленностью, словно в жизни у него не было другого повода для волнения, кроме как ночная смена за стойкой. Джон же, стараясь сохранить сосредоточенность вопреки наполнявшей его взрывоопасной смеси восхищения и нарастающего беспокойства, невольно начал двигаться, точно на патрулировании, тщательно контролируя каждый шаг.  
  
Он попытался разглядеть помещение клуба в подробностях и запомнить планировку, так, как поступил бы на вражеской территории. Широкая площадка танцпола пустовала. Несомненно, когда погасят верхний свет, она превратится в манящий помост, пульсирующий тяжелыми басами и завлекательными ритмами, но пока ничего примечательного в ней не было. Два парня – судя по всему, братья – подметали пол, отпуская шуточки по поводу сомнительных пятен. Ди-джей священнодействовал над пультом, проверяя подключение проводов и настройки, а вокруг суетились помощники.   
  
Ярко освещенная барная стойка – матово-черный и прозрачное стекло – плавно изгибалась, вдоль нее выстроились столы со стульями. Джейн уже была там и теперь что-то оживленно втолковывала девушке с заплетенными в дреды темными волосами и пирсингом в носу, бывшей от беседы явно не в восторге.   
  
Оглядевшись, он заметил в каждом из четырех углов клуба лестницы, ведущие наверх, на опоясывающий танцпол балкон, где располагалась зона отдыха.   
  
– А это кто? – Джон дернул подбородком в сторону стоявшего там худого, нервного вида мужчины. Опершись на перила, тот хмуро смотрел вниз, постоянно приглаживая ладонью волосы и поглядывая на часы.  
  
– Прайс, владелец клуба, – тихо ответил Шерлок. – Сорок восемь, успешный бизнесмен, склонен волноваться по любому поводу. Восемь лет назад мне удалось доказать, что обвинение в мошенничестве, по которому он попал в тюрьму, сфабриковано, но ко времени освобождения репутация его уже была подмочена. Теперь он боится, что об «Изо» поползла дурная слава.   
  
– Неудивительно, если четверо постоянных клиентов числятся убитыми.   
  
Согласно хмыкнув, Шерлок принялся быстро перечислять остальных сотрудников, а Джон пытался уложить в голове весь этот поток информации и запомнить, кто есть кто.   
– Вон там Дэвид и Мэтт, – детектив указал на двоих парней на танцполе. – Близнецы, учатся в университете, здесь подрабатывают.   
  
Приглядевшись, Джон понял: то, что он изначально воспринял, как просто фамильное сходство, на деле оказалось почти полной идентичностью. Лицом и телосложением они были точной копией друг друга и различались только одеждой.  
  
– С Джейн ты уже знаком, рядом с ней – Лира. От нее много не узнаешь – не интересуется ничем кроме работы. Ди-джей называет себя «Заппа», но его настоящее имя Лесли. Он состоит в штате и работает по выходным, а по будням за пультом бесплатно практикуются начинающие – своеобразный поиск талантов.   
  
– То есть каждый вечер за музыку отвечает новый человек?   
  
– Нет, есть несколько регулярно меняющихся людей, завсегдатаев, если хочешь, но конкретных музыкантов и дни, когда пропали жертвы, ничто не связывает, – Шерлок покачал головой и, прищурившись, оглядел группку рядом с диджейским пультом. – Организует все вон тот парень с прической, скорее напоминающей дикобраза.   
  
Подняв бровь, Джон остановился у края совершенно черной лестницы, спускавшейся к главному входу, и посмотрел на тощего заводного юнца, который без жалоб носился туда-сюда, и даже когда ему приходилось остановиться, покачивался на носках, как будто ему не терпелось снова сорваться с места.   
– Серьезная работа. А ему, судя по виду, еще спиртное не должны продавать.  
  
– Ему девятнадцать. Племянник Прайса. Единственный, с кем у меня пока не было возможности побеседовать, но если верить остальным, его интересует только музыкальное оборудование.   
  
Они начали спускаться вниз, и Джон бросил взгляд на детектива, зная, что того вряд ли удовлетворяет информация, полученная из третьих рук.  
– Я поговорю с ним, если получится. Полагаю, когда схлынет первая волна, делать мне будет почти нечего, – обернувшись через плечо, он посмотрел на бар. – Тебе, похоже, такое везение не грозит.   
  
– Познакомься со всеми, с кем получится. Пока что мне удалось обстоятельно побеседовать только с теми, кто смешивает коктейли, – помедлив, друг тихо продолжил. – Про нас я рассказывал мало. Если спросят, придерживайся правды, но не проговорись о нашей истинной цели пребывания здесь. Тогда нас не разоблачат.   
  
Они уже приближались к главному входу, и Джон улыбнулся двоим стоящим там мужчинам. Правый, ростом выше Шерлока и раза в три массивнее, широко осклабился, демонстрируя щель между передними зубами, крепко стиснул его ладонь огромной медвежьей лапой и жизнерадостно потряс.   
– Значит, ты и есть Джон. Выходит, босс не соврал, что Ли приведет свежее подкрепление.   
  
Шерлок получил хлопок по спине, заставивший его покачнуться, и Джон едва не фыркнул, заметив легкую неестественность ответной улыбки.   
  
– Вряд ли от меня будет много пользы. Никогда раньше этим не занимался.  
  
– Да ладно, разве трудно на дверях стоять? – поинтересовался Шерлок с дерзкой усмешкой, сделавшей его на десять лет моложе – настолько не похожий на самого себя, что Джон отвел глаза.   
  
– Ну да, вышибалам и работать не надо – знай, делай морду кирпичом, а в баре только и забот, что стаканчиками звякать, – добродушно пробурчал здоровяк, словно не в первый раз вел подобный разговор. – Давай, дуй к себе, а о друге твоем мы позаботимся, – он подтолкнул Шерлока к лестнице, тот взбежал вверх по ступенькам и скрылся из виду, а охранник развернулся к Джону и прогудел: – Я Уилл. А это Томас, – он указал на своего коллегу, ростом пониже. Тот кивнул и, коротко тряхнув его руку, снова уткнулся в какие–то бумаги.   
  
– Вовремя Прайс нашел человека. – В голосе едва уловимо проскальзывал восточноевропейский акцент, а безупречная правильность речи выдавала, что английский не является его родным языком. Светло-серые глаза и белесые волосы совершенно не сочетались с обветренным загорелым лицом. Был он моложе Уилла лет на десять, и в отличие от последнего, чьи мышцы уже заплыли жиром, пока оставался крепким и подтянутым. – Мы справлялись, конечно, но только потому, что в последнее время обходилось без драк.   
  
– Нас только трое будет? – спросил Джон, прислоняясь к косяку открытой двери и оглядывая уже скопившуюся очередь.   
  
– Есть еще одна, – произнес Томас. – Вечно опаздывает, но зато всегда улыбается.   
  
– Ради нее тут и стоит работать, – подмигнул с ухмылкой Уилл, а потом указал на толпившихся людей. – Обычно народу в это время поменьше. Похоже, слухи уже гуляют, – он оглядел стоящих снаружи перешептывающихся женщин и мужчин. – Симпатяги клиентам по вкусу. Спорить готов, к закрытию про «синеглазого вышибалу» разговоров будет не меньше, чем про «нового парня за стойкой».   
  
Рассмеявшись, Джон помотал головой.   
– Вряд ли. Да и молоды они для меня все.   
  
– Похоже, возраст для них роли не играет, – заметил Томас, и в бесцветных глазах появился слабый намек на улыбку, когда он оглянулся назад, где уже приглушили свет и откуда начали доноситься первые раскаты пульсирующих ритмов. – Наслаждайся вниманием, это приятно.   
  
– Говори за себя. Вам-то что, максимум девчонки ресницами похлопают, накручивая локоны на пальчик. А меня по заднице шлепают! – Молодая женщина с коротко стриженными каштановыми волосами и озорным блеском в глазах перешагнула канат, вдоль которого выстроились люди, и метнула в очередь предупреждающий взгляд, когда оттуда раздался одобрительный свист. На вид ей было не больше двадцати пяти лет; в отличие от подавляющего большинства девушек, дрожащих в своих открытых нарядах, оделась она тепло и практично – добротные ботинки, джинсы, свитер – и на ходу просовывала руки в вытянутые из кармана перчатки.  
  
– За что и огребают, – Уилл улыбнулся и пояснил Джону: – Если кто начинает доставать ребят или других клиентов, мы его вышвыриваем. С чем мириться, а с чем нет, решаешь сам. Прайс оставляет это на наше усмотрение.   
  
– И как далеко может зайти?   
  
Девушка фыркнула, и Джон повернулся к ней.   
  
– Смотря как напьются. На дверях еще терпимо. Особо не лезут, разве что ущипнуть или шлепнуть могут. А вот ребятам в баре не позавидуешь. Но зато и чаевые все тоже им, – она широко улыбнулась и протянула руку. – Я Ванесса, кстати.   
  
– Джон. Снимаю квартиру вместе с Ли. Он сказал, вам не помешает помощь, а мне как раз нужны деньги.   
  
– Рада познакомиться. – Перчатка мягко коснулась ладони, когда Джон ответил на пожатие. – Если эти двое рассказывали обо мне что-то хорошее, все так и есть. А если ругали – ни единому слову не верь.   
  
– Только хвалили, – заверил Джон и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда где-то в глубине здания ударили в огромный гонг, и очередь двинулась вперед. – В чем моя задача?  
  
– Пойдем, – Ванесса схватила его за локоть и потянула за собой, переступая канат. – На дверях останутся Уилл с Томасом, а мы будем патрулировать очередь, проверять, чтобы никто не пил и не толкал наркотики, – она указала на запрещающие знаки и камеры наблюдения вдоль улицы. – В самом клубе можно делать что хочешь, в разумных пределах, конечно же, но если подобное заметят снаружи, нагрянет полиция, и испортит всем вечер.   
  
Они двинулись вдоль извивающейся людской ленты. Время от времени Ванесса останавливалась перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми клиентами, иногда представляла им «новичка», но по большей части она весело болтала на разные темы, пока глаза ее внимательно обегали посетителей.   
  
– Ходят слухи, что ты был в армии, – вдруг произнесла она. В тоне ее не было скрытого вызова, свойственного пацифистам, с которым Джону доводилось сталкиваться в прошлом – напротив, в голосе слышалось искреннее любопытство. Склонив голову набок, Ванесса глянула на него, а затем помахала рукой горячо приветствовавшей ее группке парней.   
  
– В отличие от большинства сплетен, так и есть, – ответил Джон, намеренно не вдаваясь в подробности. – Был в Афганистане, поймал пулю. Вернулся и теперь снимаю квартиру вскладчину, – он едва успел прикусить язык, не дав сорваться словам «с Шерлоком». Он уже называл друга «Ли» в разговоре, но только потому, что постоянно держал это в голове. Стоило немного ослабить внимание, и оказалось, что оговориться в непринужденной беседе и сорвать всю конспирацию очень легко. – А что насчет тебя? – быстро спросил он, меняя тему. – Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты можешь выбрать подобное занятие.   
  
Ванесса посмотрела на него с легким недовольством, прежде чем неловко улыбнуться, признавая правоту.  
– Начинала за барной стойкой, но такое не по мне. В первую же ночь расколотила кучу бутылок, да и в целом все было… – она покачала головой, – … не очень. Здесь народ пока еще трезвый. А внутри… Скажем так, там громко, разнуздано, интимно. Джейн и остальные особо не возражают, но я к концу смены готова была треснуть любого, кто до меня дотронется, – нахмурившись, она выхватила у одной из девушек бутылку пива и, пропустив мимо ушей вопли протеста, коротко пояснила, почему обратно свой напиток та не получит.   
  
Девица начала было хамить и скандалить, но быстро стушевалась под ответным ледяным взглядом, а после угрозы никогда больше не пускать ее в клуб замолкла совсем. Они дошли до конца очереди и повернули обратно.   
  
– А Ли, кажется, спокойно относится, когда к нему лезут. Непохоже, чтобы его это вообще напрягало. Он что, не впервые в клубе работает?   
  
Джону вспомнилось обычное поведение Шерлока, игнорирующего границы личного пространства окружающих, но тщательно оберегающего свои. Он шел на физический контакт неохотно и лишь немногим избранным, как Джону и миссис Хадсон, дозволялось его касаться – изредка похлопать по плечу или обнять. Если он и вставал к кому-то вплотную, то только с целью выбить из колеи, заставить отвечать на вопросы одним лишь угрожающим взглядом и преимуществом в росте, а во всех прочих случаях предпочитал держать дистанцию.   
  
Он попытался представить Шерлока более юным, беззаботным, веселым, стоящим за барной стойкой ради чего-то другого, не расследования – и не смог.   
– Понятия не имею, – признался он, наконец, пожав плечами. – Может быть. Там и в правду настолько ужасно?  
  
Ванесса рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
– Зависит от того, сколько народа набьется. Не хочешь, чтобы тебя облапали – на танцпол не суйся. Попытаются обязательно, – она окинула его одобрительным взглядом и улыбнулась шире в ответ на смущенный смех. – Даже не сомневайся. – В ее глазах заплясали искорки, а затем девушка махнула рукой в сторону входа. – Проблема в том, что внутри приходится наклоняться как можно ближе и кричать, иначе тебя просто не услышат. Поначалу нормально, но подожди пару часов и увидишь, о чем я.   
  
Джон внутренне поежился, представив, с чем Шерлоку приходится мириться во имя Работы. За время обхода очереди до него не раз доносились восхищенные замечания касательно нового бармена. Возможно, детектив стремился выглядеть таким же, как все, но, несмотря на его усилия, похоже, многие клиенты обратили на него внимание.  
  
– Случались какие-то неприятности? У персонала, имею в виду, – уточнил Джон и увидел, как по лицу Ванессы скользнула тень. – Есть что-то, что мне следует знать?  
  
Она замерла, скрестив руки на груди, и хмуро уставилась себе под ноги, прежде чем внимательно посмотреть на него.  
– И что ты слышал?   
  
– Ничего, – тепло улыбнувшись, Джон пожал плечами, и насторожившаяся было напарница заметно расслабилась. – Хотя теперь интересно, что же я пропустил.   
  
– Да ничего особенного, – Ванесса хмыкнула и сжала губы, а потом продолжила. – Ходят всякие слухи… об одной из девушек, Аманде. Однажды она пришла на работу в слезах, а через час ее уже тут не было. Дэвид и Мэтт, близнецы, с ней дружили. Говорят, ходили к ней проверить, все ли в порядке, а квартира пустая. Как будто она взяла и сбежала.   
  
– Иногда людям просто надо уехать… – заметил Джон и замолк, увидев странное выражение, мелькнувшее на лице собеседницы.   
  
– Вот только она, похоже, так торопилась, что собственную машину бросила. – На мгновение улыбку ее омрачила тень беспокойства, но Ванесса тут же отмахнулась от него. – Правда, все было не при мне, и в целом это так – болтовня в курилке, не более. Не бери в голову. Клиенты по большей части не зарываются. Готовься к пьяным дракам и к тому, что тут иногда балуются легкими наркотиками, и не будет никаких неожиданностей.   
  
Джон кивнул, размышляя, решила она промолчать о пропавших завсегдатаях или просто о них не знала. Насколько он был в курсе, в прессу ничего пока просочиться не успело; вероятно, потому, что в надежде поймать убийцу, дело решили не предавать огласке. И все же, вся эта история с Амандой заставляла задуматься. Не исключено, что Шерлок что-то знал по этому поводу, но получить у него уточнения в ближайшее время вряд ли удастся.   
  
Когда они вернулись к дверям, жизнь внутри уже била ключом. Даже здесь, на входе, музыка гулко и назойливо пульсировала в ушах, как будто где-то вдали ритмично сокращалось огромное сердце. Толпа поредела, но среди тех, кто не успел пройти, нарастало недовольство, поскольку, когда клуб заполнился, Уиллу с Томасом пришлось перекрыть вход, чтобы избежать давки. Джон никогда раньше не задумывался, в чем смысл работы вышибалы. Как оказалось, дело не столько в том, чтобы создавать впечатление элитности заведения, сколько в обеспечении безопасности посетителей. Разумеется, в их обязанности входило не пускать внутрь совсем уж сомнительных личностей, но главным все же было не дать людям набиться в клуб сверх всякой меры.   
  
Шло время, изредка заполняемое пустыми разговорами, пару раз пришлось разнять потасовку. Джон старался отслеживать всех входящих и выходящих, полагаясь на инстинктивное чувство угрозы, чтобы выделить тех, кто выбивался из массы обычных клабберов.   
  
По-настоящему подозрительными, стоящими того, чтобы проинформировать Шерлока, он счел лишь двоих и отправил тому смс с кратким описанием обоих мужчин. Один рыжеволосый, другой блондин, они ничем не отличались от остальных, и все же что-то в поведении, в бегающем взгляде и в том, как оба переминались на месте, насторожило и заставило запомнить их лица.   
  
Пятью минутами позже с номера детектива пришел короткий ответ. Подпись отсутствовала; впрочем, это скорее было вызвано спешкой, нежели необходимостью сохранять инкогнито.   
  
Дилеры.  
  
Внутренне поморщившись, Джон убрал телефон в карман, пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Ванессы и, сам того не осознавая, принял привычное и удобное положение «вольно». Продолжая следить за толпой у входа, он старался не задумываться о причинах уверенности Шерлока в своих выводах. Либо детективу просто были известны признаки, позволявшие отличить наркоторговцев, либо он знал этих двоих лично. Любой из вариантов наводил на крайне неприятные размышления, и к тому времени, когда Уилл отправил его на перерыв, Джон уже без остановки переминался с одной ноющей ноги на другую и жаждал оказаться где-нибудь в тишине и покое.   
  
– Иди, промочи горло в баре, – посоветовал охранник. – У тебя тридцать минут, ясно?   
  
Кивнув, Джон начал подниматься по ступенькам, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу посетителей, болтающих и выпивающих в относительной тишине лестницы, пока не оказался на верхней площадке. Шум нарастал с каждым шагом: не только первобытное биение басов, но и гвалт. На него обрушилась стена звука, настолько плотного, что воздух казался расплавленным свинцом, густым и давящим. После ночной прохлады духота была непереносимой, и к тому времени, когда Джон добрался до сиявшего подобно яркому маяку бара, на шее сзади высыпал пот.   
  
Подсветка заставляла бутылки переливаться всеми цветами и оттенками, от прозрачного стекла до дымчато-черного с примесью синевы, зелени и янтаря. Вдоль всей стойки плотно сгрудились ожидающие, так что Джон остановился и, прислонившись спиной к колонне, решил понаблюдать за происходящим. О работе в баре Ванесса говорила с откровенной неприязнью, и пару минут спустя он готов был с ней полностью согласиться. Чтобы быть услышанными в этом грохоте, людям приходилось сокращать расстояние между собой до минимума, и если некоторые только наклонялись ближе, держа руки при себе, другие вели себя куда развязней.   
  
У него на глазах Шерлок наклонил голову набок, давая понять, что не расслышал посетительницу – девушку вряд ли сильно старше двадцати – и та, кокетливо рассмеявшись, тут же притянула его к себе, обняв за шею, и повторила заказ на ухо. Жест мог показаться невинным, рожденным необходимостью, если бы при этом она не дернула игриво темную прядь и не чмокнула в щеку, оставив на бледной коже вызывающе яркий отпечаток.  
  
Почему-то от этой сцены Джон внутренне передернулся. Он твердил себе, что ревность здесь ни при чем. Глупость какая. Нет, ему просто неприятно видеть, что друг вынужден идти против своей природы. Будь он самим собой, девица наверняка и близко бы не осмелилась подойти. Не интересовали ее гениальность и необычность, она видела перед собой всего лишь симпатичного парня в обтягивающих джинсах.   
  
Что же касается самого Шерлока, при обычных обстоятельствах он бы немедленно отшатнулся, без колебаний пустив в ход свое самое острое оружие – язык. Однако сейчас он просто улыбнулся, слегка покраснев, и со смехом передал клиентке требуемые напитки, ловко управляясь с бутылками и небьющимися бокалами. Он не ответил на ее флирт, и все же легкость, с какой он принял это поведение, проскребла по нервам: насквозь фальшивая и в то же время безупречная в своей убедительности картина.   
  
Стиснув челюсти, Джон отвернулся и тут же застыл, натолкнувшись взглядом на неподвижную фигуру в людском водовороте. У колонны напротив, привалившись к ней спиной, практически повторяя позу самого Джона, стоял темноволосый неброско одетый мужчина, ростом выше него, но ниже Шерлока; на предплечье красовалась татуировка, но что именно было изображено, с такого расстояния разглядеть не получалось.  
  
Джон сжал губы, заметив, что бокала в руках у него нет. Тому вполне могло существовать логичное объяснение. Быть может, он просто ждал, пока вернется приятель? Нет, слишком напряженно он держался, и на лице его вместо отвлеченной расслабленности было написано пристальное внимание. Он не крутил в руках телефон, не пытался принять занятой вид, как сделал бы на его месте любой, чей друг отлучился и вот-вот вернется.   
  
Неожиданно незнакомец повернул голову вслед чьему-то движению с одного конца бара к другому, и сердце Джона оборвалось. Не ждал он никакого приятеля и не изучал клабберов, столпившихся на ярко освещенном пятачке в стремлении скорее получить свои коктейли. Взгляд его был прикован к человеку по ту сторону стойки.  
  
Он следил за Шерлоком.

 


	4. Chapter 4

От расплескавшегося алкоголя подошвы липли к полу, а пальцы – к стаканам и бутылкам, постоянно напоминая о маслянистом отпечатке женских губ на щеке. Челюсть уже начинала ныть, и, хотя на первый взгляд улыбка его казалась все такой же искренней, внимательный наблюдатель заметил бы легчайшую напряженность этого оскала. Да и тот Шерлок удерживал с трудом. Теоретически, предыдущие ночи должны были подготовить к тому, что ожидает их в пятницу, но в честь наступления выходных количество клиентов увеличилось, по его оценкам, втрое. Происходящее напоминало непрерывную бомбардировку, и все, что он мог – стараться удержаться на гребне этой волны и наблюдать, а не просто пытаться дотерпеть до конца. 

Для анализа толпы, когда каждое мгновение на него обрушивался огромный поток информации, существовали свои хитрости. Здесь требовался избирательный подход, умение сбросить со счетов большинство персоналий в долю секунды, и, как правило, он справлялся с этим достаточно легко. Обычные люди, с их маленькими пустячными секретами, неудержимые в своем неосознанном желании привлечь внимание – наклон головы, изгиб губ – не имеющие отношения к его задаче.

Но были и другие, на лицах которых за фальшивыми улыбками таилась тень – таких он отмечал. Пришли по делу, не ради удовольствия. Среди посетителей крутилось несколько наркоторговцев, и Шерлок мысленно поинтересовался, осознает ли Прайс, насколько глубоко в его клубе укоренилась эта практика. Владелец открыто признавал, что здесь идет мелкая торговля незаконными препаратами, но попытка бороться с ней, привлекая власти, принесет больше проблем, чем пользы. Как ни крути – ничего хорошего, так что он предпочитал закрывать на это глаза.

Один из тех, кого Джон описал как подозрительного типа – парень по имени Питер, старый знакомый из прошлого, – встретился с ним глазами и коротко кивнул; Шерлок ответил тем же. Это было открытое признание: я тебя вижу, я знаю, что ты делаешь, но буду держать язык за зубами, если ты промолчишь. В следующее мгновение Шерлок забыл о нем, продолжая удерживать на лице жизнерадостную маску, разливать напитки и постоянно изучать обстановку.

Наверху, на балконе, небрежно опершись на перила, стоял мужчина, мертвенно-бледный в смешанном освещении ярких огней бара и более мягкой атмосферной иллюминации вокруг танцпола. Он расположился так, чтобы наблюдать одновременно и за собравшимися у бара, и за толпой извивающихся тел перед ди-джейским пультом – место, вполне логичное для владельца клуба, обозревающего свою территорию, однако это был не Прайс. 

Удобная одежда в стиле кэжуал ничем не выдавала род его деятельности. Периодическое слабое подрагивание пальцев указывало на заядлого курильщика, мечтающего о следующей затяжке, и все же он предпочитал не покидать свой пост. Различить еще какие-то детали с такого расстояния было сложно, и Шерлок мысленно сделал зарубку присмотреться к этому человеку повнимательнее, отметив про себя, что держится тот менее непринужденно, чем окружающие. 

Дальнейшего изучения требовал и еще один персонаж, находящийся ближе, недалеко от танцпола, с предельной сосредоточенностью во взгляде. Руку его украшала татуировка работы одного из лучших лондонских мастеров, а часы – дорогие эксклюзивные «Ролекс» - буквально кричали, что ему здесь не место: слишком богат, чтобы сочетаться с теми уликами, что оставил после себя их серийный убийца.

Любопытно. 

Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, выводя из раздумий, он обернулся и увидел Мэтта, одного из близнецов, указавшего движением головы вдоль стойки. 

– Вон твой сосед тебя ждет. Иди, проветрись с ним за компанию, – сказал он, подняв бровь. В голосе прозвучал легкий намек на уже знакомую усмешку; похоже, даже здесь, среди практически незнакомых людей, скрытые под придуманными личинами, они с Джоном не могли избежать предположений, что отношения их выходят за рамки платонических. 

Джон расположился так, чтобы не мешаться ни у кого на пути – солдат в момент отдыха. Только вот его расслабленный вид на самом деле лишь казался таковым. В обтянутых кожаной курткой плечах читалось напряжение, а синие глаза непрерывно сканировали толпу. 

Ухмыльнувшись в ответ и поблагодарив Мэтта, Шерлок схватил две бутылки с водой, протиснулся мимо Джейн, проигнорировав полученный от нее шлепок, а потом крепко взял Джона за локоть и практически потащил его по узкому свободному пространству вокруг танцпола к запасному выходу. Спустившись вниз, они миновали коридор и вышли в переулок. Больше всего на свете сейчас Шерлок жаждал сбежать от шума и духоты в надежде, что несколько мгновений в спокойствии и тишине дадут ему силы пережить эту ночь.

– За тобой следят, - тихо произнес Джон, выходя следом в прохладный насыщенный бензиновыми парами ночной воздух и забирая свою бутылку. Опершись спиной о выщербленную кирпичную стену, он лениво скользнул взглядом по нескольким курильщикам и парочкам, стоящим неподалеку. – Именно за тобой, а не за кем-то другим.

Буркнув что-то неразборчивое, Шерлок чуть было не дернулся в сторону от неожиданности, когда Джон протянул руку, но тут же заставил себя стоять спокойно. Теплые пальцы провели по щеке, а потом друг продемонстрировал оставшийся на них мерцающий розовый след.   
–Не твой цвет, - пошутил он, но улыбка его была скорее вымученной, чем искренней. 

\- Что ты смог выяснить? – спросил Шерлок, стараясь отрешиться от того, насколько отличалось это прикосновение от других, полученных за вечер: ласковое тепло на его лице, в то время как остальные обдавали холодом. – Хоть что-то?

– Не очень много. По-настоящему я успел поговорить лишь с Ванессой. – Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон бросил на него мрачный взгляд. – В чем дело?

– «Пофлиртовать» мне кажется более подходящим словом, - заметил он и взмахнул державшей бутылку рукой, словно отметая эту тему. – Узнал что-нибудь интересное, кроме номера ее телефона? – Джон молчал, недовольное выражение на его лице стало все больше напоминать обиженное. – О, так она тебе его еще не сообщила? Ничего, впереди ночь длинная.

– Заткнись. Ничего такого у меня и в мыслях не было. – В ответе Джона прозвучало слишком много горячности – не совсем ложь, но и не полная правда – и Шерлок усилием воли затолкал поглубже неясную боль, что холодом растекалась где-то между сердцем и желудком. – Она просто объясняла мне мои обязанности – как огораживать толпу у входа, патрулирование очереди, все такое. А еще она упомянула что-то по поводу девушки, работавшей здесь раньше.

– Аманда Колридж. – Шерлок кивнул, поскольку за несколько дней, проведенных за стойкой, уже не один раз слышал разные версии произошедшего. – Она уехала около пяти месяцев назад. Прайс говорит – по семейным обстоятельствам, все остальные считают, что дело в несчастной любви.

\- А ты так не думаешь? – Джон склонил голову и бросил взгляд вдоль переулка, где кто-то пьяно кричал вслед уходящей женщине невнятные проклятия и язвительные оскорбления. 

\- Не стоит моего внимания. Никто не подавал заявление о пропаже человека, а по словам хозяина снимаемой ею квартиры, там не было никаких следов насилия или борьбы. Полиция здесь ничего не может сделать. Иногда людям нужно просто исчезнуть.

– Да, но… никто не интересовался, куда она делась? – Шерлок пожал плечами, и Джон нахмурился. – Тебе это не кажется странным? 

– Не особо. Двадцатилетняя студентка, семья за океаном, с трудом справляется с учебой. У нее возникли сложности или с образованием, или с личной жизнью, и она уехала. Такое случается. – Видя по-прежнему обеспокоенное выражение Джона, он наморщил нос. Молчание сгущалось, становясь почти давящим, и менее чем через минуту Шерлок сдался. – Если я пошлю Лестрейду смс с просьбой проверить, тебе станет легче?

Ради того, чтобы увидеть ответную благодарную улыбку Джона, стоило отвлечься от расследования, и пальцы Шерлока запорхали по клавишам сотового, отправляя инспектору краткое послание.   
– Маловероятно, что это имеет отношения к нашему делу.

– Есть какие-то подвижки? Про тех единственных, кого я отметил, ты однозначно сказал – дилеры.

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкнул и опустил телефон в карман.   
– Я постоянно поглядываю по сторонам; есть двое, которые мне кажутся подозрительными, причем один более чем другой. – И он торопливо дал Джону их общее описание. – Как только очередь снаружи рассосется, Уилл обычно отправляется с обходом по клубу. Иди с ним и постарайся присмотреться к этим двум, особенно к тому, что наверху. Мне пора возвращаться. Перерывы у барменов короче, но зато чаще, чем у охранников. Я могу отсутствовать только пятнадцать минут. 

– Подожди. – Рука Джона на локте заставила остановиться, и он увидел, как на знакомом обветренном лице проступили тревожные морщины: очертили скобками губы, избороздили лоб, заставили опуститься уголки настороженно поблескивающих синих глаз. – Тот парень напротив бара совершенно точно пялится на тебя. И другого повода находиться там у него нет.

– Татуировка на руке, дорогие часы?

– Ты его знаешь?

Невидимые слова, казалось, повисли между ними, наполнив воздух присутствием чего-то, что Шерлок не мог понять, словно этот конкретный вопрос странным образом оказался кульминацией дюжины других невысказанных вещей.

– Не думаю, но в любом случае он не подходит под типаж нашего убийцы.

– К черту типаж, Шерлок, – Джон резко тряхнул головой, а пальцы на локте детектива сжались, подчеркивая сказанное. – Ты сам мне сто раз говорил, насколько они бесполезны – всего лишь костыли для полиции. Не похоже на тебя опираться в своих выводах на подобные вещи.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, молча признавая правоту замечания. Он терпеть не мог накладывать рамки на возможные направления расследования, но в данной ситуации у него не оставалось выбора. Обычно он надевал на себя чужую личину с целью ввести в заблуждение одного, заранее определенного человека, от которого нужно что-то получить. Сейчас же все его усилия были направлены на то, чтобы обмануть целую когорту незнакомцев, одновременно подмечая детали об их жизни. Слишком большой объем информации для обработки, неважно – свободно считываемой или скрываемой. Только от одной мысли об этом начинала болеть голова. 

– Возможно, он не тот, кого мы ищем, – признал Джон, не дав Шерлоку шанса ответить, – но он все равно может представлять угрозу. Есть в нем что-то, отличающее от других. 

– Других? – спросил Шерлок, испугавшись, что он непонятно каким образом упустил нечто важное. – Каких других?

Джон озадаченно посмотрел на него и указал в направлении клуба.   
– Да почти все, кто подходил сегодня за напитками. Оглядывали тебя, прикасались… Но они просто любовались тобой, а у него на уме что-то иное, – Джон пожал плечами; слабость этих объяснений меркла еще больше перед тем, что он подразумевал. – Нечто похуже, вроде как. Я только… – он запнулся, выпустил локоть Шерлока и провел пальцами сквозь волосы. – Нельзя сбрасывать людей со счетов как безобидных, когда они такими не являются. Что внизу на входе, что среди посетителей внутри, я слишком далеко от тебя, чтобы успеть прийти на помощь, если вдруг что случится. 

Шерлок хотел было заметить, что подобное маловероятно внутри хорошо освещенного, забитого народом клуба, но слова не шли с языка. Джон прав. Глупо игнорировать одну потенциальную угрозу только потому, что он занят поиском другой.

– Я буду осторожен, – пообещал он, бросая пустую бутылку из-под воды в один из стоящих в переулке контейнеров, а потом направился обратно в коридор и вверх по лестнице, стараясь не морщиться от нараставшего грохота, бьющего по ушам все сильнее. – Велика вероятность, что тот, кого мы ищем, еще не пришел. Уровень алкоголя в крови жертв предполагает, что они выпивали несколько часов, прежде чем наркотик попал в их организм. – Он сжал губы, понимая, что вряд ли друг посмотрит благосклонно на его желание заполучить еще один труп и, как следствие, прилагающиеся к нему улики, но очень скоро им всем останется надеяться только на это.

– Я постараюсь держать ухо востро, - сказал Джон, когда они шагнули внутрь клуба и на мгновение задержались бок о бок на пороге, собираясь с духом, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны. Шерлок двинулся к бару, подхватывая на ходу грязную посуду и мысленно отмечая напитки, оставленные без присмотра. Женщины были в этом отношении внимательнее мужчин, возможно, вследствие необходимости или благодаря постоянно ведущейся социальной кампании, призывавшей их к осторожности; в итоге мало кто из них выпускал из рук свои бокалы. Данное наблюдение побудило Шерлока задуматься, был ли мужской пол жертв признаком предпочтений убийцы или же тот просто пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. 

Ни в одном из собранных им стаканов не было осадка, но это, впрочем, ничего не значило. Бутират употребляют как в виде порошка, так и в виде жидкости, и в последнем случае он не оставит следов в бокале, как только содержимое будет выпито.

Он с трудом заставлял себя сохранять жизнерадостность на лице в ответ на подмигивания и улыбки клиентов, пока мысли его крутились вокруг основных фактов расследования. В клубе было слишком шумно для словесного флирта, и все знаки симпатии и влечения выражались исключительно жестами – брошенные искоса взгляды и прикосновения, намекавшие на большее. На секс здесь соглашались без особых раздумий, но их убийца жаждал вовсе не удовольствия по взаимному согласию.

Его идеей фикс было именно изнасилование, в этом Шерлок не сомневался. Они искали кого-то, получавшего наслаждение от беспомощности своей жертвы. Однако данных, чтобы определить «почерк» преступника, не хватало, а количество информации о посетителях клуба превышало все разумные пределы, и это не позволяло предположить с достаточной долей уверенности, в каком направлении двигаться дальше. Джон справедливо считал, что он терпеть не может скучные дела, но данный случай относился к разряду тех, что детектив ненавидел всей душой – переизбыток бесполезных сведений, и никакого критерия, чтобы их просеять и прийти к мало-мальски полезному заключению.

Он скользнул за барную стойку, протолкался на кухню, чтобы оставить там собранную посуду, а потом вернулся к своей нескончаемой работе – обеспечивать клиентов «Изо» алкоголем, той самой смазкой, что облегчала им непринужденное общение. Джейн испарилась, поскольку ее неполная смена закончилась, Лира отправилась на перекур, и в итоге на посту остались только он и близнецы.

Дэвид, с блестящим от пота лбом и всклокоченными волосами, широко ему ухмыльнулся.   
– Как раз вовремя! Тут кое-кто тобой интересовался. 

Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Мэтт, прервав разглагольствования брата, махнул рукой в направлении колонны, где, можно было не сомневаться, по-прежнему стоял тот мужчина с татуировкой и «Ролексом». Лицо его было безразличным и равнодушным, а глаза – невозможно различить среди мелькающих теней, но он совершенно точно смотрел в их сторону. 

– Ты его знаешь? – спросил бармен и, звякнув о стекло громоздким кольцом, что красовалось у него на среднем пальце, передал бутылку очередному клиенту. 

– Хотел получить твой номер, – добавил Дэвид с непристойным хихиканьем. – Судя по его внешнему виду, ты ему по карману. 

– Я не продаюсь. – Шерлок смог произнести эти слова со смехом, радуясь, что Джона нет поблизости и он не слышит данного разговора. Отвернувшись, он наклонился к парню лет двадцати, потребовавшему четыре бутылки «Гролш», порцию «Джек Дэниэлс» и Кока-Колу; руки его машинально принимали деньги и передавали напитки, пока близнецы продолжали веселиться.

– Я тебе говорил! – торжествующе проорал Мэтт, протискиваясь мимо Шерлока за текилой и хлопая его по плечу. – Соседи, как же! Видел я, как – Джон, так? – как он смотрел на этого подозрительного типа. Того и гляди, в глотку вцепится. 

– Да ни фига это не значит. Ты сам на него не хуже зыркнул, когда он явился сюда с расспросами. Что-то с ним нечисто, – Дэвид ткнул Шерлока локтем под ребра и, игнорируя клиента, размахивавшего у него перед носом парой купюр, любопытствующе склонил голову. – Серьезно, если этот придурок тебя достает, давай позовем Уилла и Томаса, да и Джона тоже. Он только рад будет вышвырнуть мерзавца.

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся, бросая в корзину с чаевыми сдачу, что кто-то из клиентов сказал ему оставить себе.   
– Да он вроде ничего не делает. Он назвал себя?

– Не-а. И тебя он тоже не знает, а мы не стали его просвещать.

Шерлок кивнул в знак благодарности, изо всех сил стараясь не дать раздражению отразиться на лице. Имя незнакомца могло бы помочь определить, был ли он заинтересован в так называемом Ли или же это какой-то позабытый персонаж из прошлого Шерлока, способный разоблачить его прикрытие. Последнее было маловероятно, но сама возможность действовала на нервы, и он то и дело бросал в ту сторону неосознанно кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц в попытке узнать больше.

Этот человек заставил насторожиться Джона, чьи инстинкты годами оттачивались на определение угрозы, и даже близнецы – беззаботные, в меру умные и зачастую готовые жизнерадостно отмахнуться от проблем - казалось, почувствовали, что здесь что-то не так. Ему ужасно хотелось расспросить их поподробнее, но за стойкой было слишком шумно и суетно для нормального разговора, и Шерлоку оставалось только пытаться «прочитать» незнакомца, наблюдая за ним. 

Мэтт выругался, заставив обернуться в его сторону. Раздраженно качая головой, парень убирал со стойки два стакана.   
– Мать их за ногу, терпеть не могу, когда они такое вытворяют – заказывают два коктейля, а потом сматываются. – И хмыкнул, когда брат забрал у него стакан и осушил его одним глотком. – Смотри, Прайс вычтет стоимость из твоей зарплаты.

– А он не узнает! – захихикал Дэвид. – Или мы их выпьем, или они отправятся в раковину – назад уже не сольешь. – И он указал на ряды бутылок за их спинами, каждая снабжена специальным дозатором, позволявшим отмерять точное количество жидкости и препятствовавшим любым манипуляциям с содержимым со стороны барменов. – Чего добру зря пропадать? – Он покончил со второй порцией и вернулся к своей работе, довольный и веселый, насвистывая и едва не пританцовывая на месте. 

– Я на перерыв, ладно? – крикнул Мэтт, а потом схватил Шерлока за плечо, наклонился ближе, так что дыхание его щекотно скользило по уху, и, понизив голос, произнес. – Проследи, чтобы Дэвид ничего больше не пил, пока меня нет.

– Переживаешь из-за Прайса?

Мэтт рассмеялся.   
– К черту Прайса. Дэвид диабетик. – Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. – От пары коктейлей с ним ничего не случится, но все равно ему нужно быть осторожным. 

– Сделаю, что смогу, – ответил Шерлок и вернулся к работе, надеясь, что улыбка его не выглядит совсем уж фальшивой, и раздраженно отметив про себя, что подпиравший колонну мужчина исчез, так же как и тот, что торчал на балконе. Уилл и Джон обходили помещение – темные тени, плавно перемещавшиеся в приглушенном освещении зоны отдыха. Если повезет, у Джона будет шанс получше присмотреться к двум подозреваемым. 

Ночь была в самом разгаре, и работы за стойкой становилось все больше, так что у Дэвида попросту не хватало времени, чтобы пропустить еще стаканчик. А вот сам Шерлок с удивлением осознал, что жаждет почувствовать легкий гул в голове от коктейля-другого – все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от нарастающего напряжения его уже слабеющей выдержки.

Рядом с ним Лира молча и спокойно делала свое дело, но в какой-то момент она бросила на него сочувствующий взгляд, а потом протянула руку и провела большим пальцем под его глазом. Постоянный физический контакт, не только со стороны клиентов, но и с коллегами, начинал уже действовать Шерлоку на нервы, но он заставил себя стоять неподвижно и покладисто, пока она не отстранилась.   
– Вряд ли ты хочешь на панду смахивать, – застенчиво сказала девушка и нахмурилась, услышав от стоящих за их спинами близнецов намекающие непристойные звуки. – Вы оба, идите к черту! – Она тряхнула головой, сверкнув сережкой в виде дракона, что обвивала ее левое ухо. – Идиоты! 

Неожиданный шум наверху заставил их замереть и, подняв голову, Шерлок увидел, как Уилл полетел на спину. Толпа перемещалась словно гигантское животное: кто-то пробирался поближе к драке, другие стремились уйти подальше. Лира моментально щелкнула выключателем, весь балкон оказался залит ярким светом, и Томас, без сомнения, призванный Уиллом по рации, уже проталкивался сквозь посетителей. 

Только помощь там уже не требовалась, понял Шерлок, чувствуя, как резкий скачок пульса – беспокойство за безопасность Джона – сменяется самодовольной гордостью, когда толпа расступилась, давая ему лучший обзор. Возле самого ограждения на чьей-то спине сидел Джон, удерживая нарушителя на полу с безжалостной легкостью человека, точно знающего свою силу и умеющего ей пользоваться. Он не обращал никакого внимания на раздающиеся проклятия и был полностью сфокусирован на своей задаче – профессионально и невозмутимо.

\- Мал да удал, - в голосе Дэвида слышалось неподдельное восхищение. – Как думаешь, нужно позвать Прайса? 

– Он уже в курсе. – Лира указала на управляющего, появившегося из своего кабинета и уже прижимавшего к уху телефон. Рядом с ним стояли двое мужчин в темных костюмах. Несколько девушек что-то оживленно рассказывали Уиллу и Томасу. Судя по жестам, они кого-то в чем-то обвиняли, но Шерлок находился слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать, о чем речь. У одной из них в руке был стакан, и она указывала на содержимое, а на лице Прайса все сильнее проступало беспокойство. Намек ее был ясен – поймала незнакомца за попыткой подмешать что-то в свой коктейль.

Похоже, все поняли, что вызова полиции не избежать, и Шерлок видел, как несколько не вполне благонадежных личностей потихоньку направились в сторону выхода. Он постарался запомнить их внешность, но сомневался, что это поможет в расследовании. Скорее всего, наркодилеры или карманники, люди, уже известные силам правопорядка, в то время как их насильник легко мог смешаться с толпой и избежать любых подозрений, если он вообще находился здесь.

Разумеется, существовала вероятность, что убийцей окажется именно тот, кого Джон сейчас прижимал к полу. Однако это означало бы нарушение преступником собственного шаблона – другая половая принадлежность жертвы – а Шерлок был не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить в завершение расследования прежде, чем в ответ улягутся все факты.

– Значит, сегодня закроемся пораньше, – без особого расстройства заметила Лира. – Копы обычно отбивают у людей охоту веселиться.

– Как думаешь, нас они отпустят? Все же мы находились слишком далеко, чтобы давать свидетельские показания. – Мэтт подмигнул Шерлоку. – С другой стороны, твой Джон… А он свое дело знает, правда? – Намек не вышел бы более явным, даже если бы мигал над их головами неоновыми буквами, и Шерлок в ответ только медленно перевел на него отсутствующий взгляд, отчего Дэвид громко фыркнул. Однако в сказанном был свой резон: Джон оказался совсем рядом, в идеальном месте для наблюдения и располагал столь необходимой сейчас информацией. Оставалось только надеяться, что друг сможет рассказать ему все, что требуется.

С балкона Прайс пристально посмотрел в их сторону и жестом призвал возвращаться к работе – замолкшая музыка не означала, что бар закрылся. Секунду спустя владелец указал на Шерлока и пальцем поманил его к себе. Лира глянула на него с любопытством, а близнецы сочувственно зашипели.   
– Что бы он тебе не сказал – наплюй, – посоветовал Дэвид, прищурившись и покачав головой. – Думает, наверное, что Джону не следовало набрасываться на посетителя, что бы тот ни натворил. Вот урод.

Шерлок выбрался из-за стойки и протиснулся сквозь толпу, в отсутствие музыки топтавшуюся, словно стадо овец. Один шнурок на его ботинках развязался и бряцал по полу, когда он поднялся наверх, изучая открывшуюся перед ним картину и на одно многозначительное мгновение встретившись глазами с Джоном.

Тот по-прежнему сидел на спине своего противника, но теперь Шерлок мог видеть синяк, наливающийся на челюсти друга и распухшие костяшки его левой руки. Он быстро нейтрализовал угрозу, но прежде успел получить удар справа кулаком с кольцом на пальце. Распростертый под ним мужчина был тем самым, кого Шерлок заметил ранее стоящим у перил и обозревающим клуб. 

Оказалось, что он побрит почти налысо, только короткий золотистый пушок поблескивал в ярком свете, а на относительно юном лице застыло выражение бессильной ярости. Мускулы на спине и руках напряглись в бесполезной попытке освободиться от захвата, а надетые на нем штаны-карго были порваны. Наверняка в карманах полным-полно улик, но Шерлок сомневался, что какие-то из них окажутся именно тем наркотиком, что они ищут.

В молчаливом вопросе Джон склонил голову набок, но Шерлок только пожал плечами – единственный настоящий ответ, что он сейчас, в присутствии Прайса, мог дать.

– Я просил тебя разобраться с этим без лишнего шума, - выразил неудовольствие владелец клуба. Хоть он и был ниже детектива, но взвинченность и нервная энергия заставили его шагнуть вплотную к Шерлоку, голос звучал тихо и напряженно. – А теперь полиция перевернет все здесь вверх дном. 

– Проблемы? – поинтересовался Шерлок, приподняв бровь.

– Разумеется, это создаст проблемы. Такие вещи губительны для бизнеса! Думаешь, люди вернутся сюда завтра вечером после подобного происшествия?

Прайса волновали только деньги и репутация, но самого Шерлока сильнее беспокоило, что расследование начинает запутываться, становясь все более трудным для понимания. Юнец, удерживаемый Джоном, был обычным наркодилером, судя по состоянию его ногтей и зубов. Явный новичок в этой сфере, поэтому Шерлок и не смог его сразу же идентифицировать и верно интерпретировать улики, в изобилии представленные в его внешнем виде. Парень – совершенно точно не тот, кого они ищут. Бегающие глаза и бледность свидетельствовали, что он, вероятно, уже не одну неделю испытывал на себе свой товар, а зависимость вела к очевидным слабостям. У него не хватило бы умственных способностей для той, пусть даже импульсивной, предусмотрительности, что проявил их убийца. 

– Если хочешь, чтобы люди вновь пришли сюда, сделай на следующий час все напитки – за счет заведения. И завтра в надежде на повторение здесь будет в два раза больше народу. Дело еще не закрыто, задержанный – не тот, кто виноват в исчезновении твоих клиентов.

Мысль о бесплатной раздаче коктейлей явно пришлась Прайсу не по вкусу. Посмотрев на Шерлока так, словно детектив только что всадил ему нож в живот, он сдавленно произнес:   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что тот, кто гробит мой бизнес, все еще где-то здесь? 

– Даже если он и был в клубе сегодня ночью, то давно уже скрылся. Я попытаюсь ограничить вмешательство полиции, а ты уж постарайся, чтобы завтра ночью твое заведение было главным местом притяжения всех лондонских клабберов. Мы с Джоном уходим. Есть кое-какие зацепки, которые надо проверить. 

Не дав Прайсу шанса возразить, он шагнул назад, растворившись в тени одного из углов, и вытащил из кармана телефон. Лестрейд, скорее всего, спит, так что смс будет недостаточно, и, подавив вздох, Шерлок набрал номер инспектора. Дожидаясь ответа, он продолжал наблюдать за публикой, почувствовав изменение настроения, когда Прайс последовал его совету. Бесплатные напитки – и неожиданно атмосфера замешательства и неуверенности превратилась во вспыхнувшее с новой силой празднование. 

– Ло? – после третьего звонка раздался хриплый сонный голос Лестрейда.

– Срочно приезжай в «Изо-бар». Наркодилер пытался подмешать что-то девушке в напиток. Если сюда заявится вся команда отдела по борьбе с распространением наркотиков, они будут крутиться тут несколько дней, и мы никогда не поймаем виновного в тех убийствах. 

– Шерлок. – Раздался стон, полный неподдельного страдания, и детектив легко представил себе Лестрейда, потирающего глаза в попытке прогнать сон и сердито смотрящего на часы. – Ты что, не мог просто сопроводить его в участок?

– Джон скрутил его на глазах у свидетелей. Но сейчас у нас есть версии, требующие уточнений, так что его показания получишь завтра. – До него донесся еще один вздох, а потом раздалось шуршание одеял и приглушенный звук, словно инспектор потягивался. Или же он был в постели не один, но это вряд ли. Для человека, у которого после ухода жены наконец-то появился регулярный половой партнер, Лестрейд не выглядел достаточно жизнерадостным.

– По крайне мере, оставайся там, пока я не приеду. И не смей сматываться куда-либо, предоставив мне одному разбираться с этим бардаком.

Ничего не обещая, Шерлок сбросил звонок. Сколько бы Лестрейд ни жаловался, он появится здесь максимум через двадцать минут, но у них не было времени.

Он едва не направился к Джону своей привычной уверенной поступью, в последнюю минуту вспомнив, что в этих стенах он – другой человек. Замедлившись, небольшими легкими шагами Шерлок пробрался сквозь толпу людей, окруживших эпицентр происшествия. 

– Я отвлеклась буквально на минуту, а когда повернулась – увидела его руку над моим бокалом! – в тоне молодой женщины звучало куда больше раздражения, чем испуга, и была она скорее трезвой, чем подвыпившей; пятна химикатов вокруг ногтей заставляли предположить, что перед ним студентка, проводящая много времени в лаборатории. Скучно.

Отвернувшись, он увидел, что Томас взял дело в свои руки, с легкостью пригвоздив нарушителя к полу своим немаленьким весом. Джон поднялся на ноги и огляделся, словно ища кого-то, но действие это не бросалось в глаза, похожее скорее на случайные взгляды по сторонам, чем на очевидное прочесывание окружающих. Однако стоило ему увидеть Шерлока, как напряженные мышцы расслабились, а на лице проступило облегчение. 

– Прайс хочет переговорить с нами, - сообщил Шерлок достаточно громко, чтобы и Томас мог расслышать его слова. – Что-то по поводу твоих показаний. – Слабенькая ложь, но мысли у всех были заняты совсем другим, чтобы поставить ее под сомнение, и Шерлок повел Джона вниз, на основной уровень, сквозь стоящие там и тут на танцполе группки болтающих людей, к двери в подсобные помещения.

Как только они вышли в тихий коридор, Шерлок пустился в объяснения, с легкостью стряхнув с себя личину Ли.   
– Лестрейд уже едет, вероятно, прихватив с собой несколько сотрудников отдела по борьбе с распространением наркотиков. Наш убийца наверняка уже покинул клуб, если вообще был здесь сегодня ночью.

– А разве мне не нужно… - Джон махнул рукой за плечо, неверяще покачав головой, когда Шерлок схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой. Словно привязанный, он проследовал за детективом в подсобку за курткой и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

– Нет времени. Сегодня ночью у нас были на подозрении два человека. Тот, что казался более подходящим, сейчас лежит физиономией в пол наверху и только зря занимает место. Это однозначно не наш убийца.

– Откуда ты?..

– Для начала, он слишком слаб, чтобы унести даже половину трупа. Он уже в клещах зависимости. Почти ничего не ест. Его удар даже не оставил бы синяка, если бы не кольцо на пальце. – Он указал на челюсть Джона и торопливо свернул в уже опустевший переулок. – А значит остается тот, другой.

– Тот, который не подходит под типаж?

Шерлок помедлил, уловив в тоне друга насмешливый намек.   
– Я по-прежнему так считаю, но…

– Но что? – Голос Джона звучал несколько вызывающе. Они продолжали свой путь, оставляя позади силуэт «Изо» и петляя по лондонским улицам. Даже в столь позднее время, когда уже давно перевалило за полночь, на тротуарах было полно народу; люди смеялись, шутили, кто-то склонился над сточной канавой, опустошая желудок. – Шерлок? Что случилось?

Шерлок помолчал, обдумывая свои следующие слова. Стремление Джона защитить его иногда переходило все разумные рамки, принимая достаточно воинственные формы – друг был склонен реагировать слишком серьезно даже там, где вообще не существовало реальной опасности.   
– Я научился не сбрасывать со счетов твои инстинкты, – наконец произнес он, и отчасти это было правдой. – Что-то в отношении него тебя обеспокоило. А кроме того, он интересовался мной, пока я уходил на перерыв.

– Я так и знал, - пробормотал Джон, но в тоне его не слышалось торжества от осознания собственной правоты. – Что они ему сказали?

– Ничего важного. Все, работающие за стойкой, понимают, что нельзя сообщать чьи-либо личные данные посторонним. – Он глубоко вдохнул холодный ночной воздух, чувствуя, как детали расследования быстрым потоком заполняют разум. – И все же у близнецов возникли в отношении него собственные сомнения. Ничего конкретного, только ощущение беспокойства.

– Ты полагаешь, что он все-таки может оказаться тем, кого мы ищем?

Поведя плечами, Шерлок ускорил шаг, зная, что Джон не отстанет.   
– Возможно. В любом случае, этот вопрос нельзя оставить без разъяснения. – Он усмехнулся и увидел на лице Джона ответную улыбку, первую настоящую улыбку за всю ночь, поскольку оба они почувствовали намек на продвижение вперед. – И я точно знаю, откуда нам следует начать.


	5. Chapter 5

Ссутулившись и плотнее запахнув куртку, Джон прибавил шагу, стараясь не отставать. Все остальные решат, что они просто сбежали с места происшествия, и он поморщился, осознав, что Грег, скорее всего, просил Шерлока дождаться его приезда. Наверняка завтра им обоим придется много чего выслушать по этому поводу. Впрочем, особого выбора у него не было. Шерлок бросился вперед, и ему оставалось лишь последовать за ним. Так было всегда, а уж после того, что произошло сегодня ночью…

В груди снова поднялось глухое раздражение, руки в карманах сами собой сжались в кулаки, и Джон крепко стиснул зубы. Это просто нелепо, нелепо и глупо, злиться из-за того, что к Шерлоку кто-то прикасался. Тот и сам явно не был в восторге от подобного внимания, а даже если и наоборот – какое право Джон имеет возмущаться? 

Быть может, свою роль в его взведенном состоянии сыграл тот тип с татуировкой, которого детектив столь небрежно сбросил со счетов. Если все остальные с удовольствием задерживали на Шерлоке взгляд, словно он являл собой достойный восхищения экземпляр и ничего более, то незнакомец скорее напоминал следящего за добычей хищника, вызывая у Джона непреодолимое желание как следует ему врезать.

Скрутив на балконе того дерганного блондина, он смог немного выпустить пар. А теперь Шерлок тащил черт знает куда сквозь лабиринт лондонских улиц, и Джон поймал себя на том, что напряженно вглядывается в каждую тень и практически жаждет нарваться на какую-нибудь шпану, лишь бы вновь получить возможность пустить в ход кулаки. 

\- Нам сюда, - Шерлок указал на сверкающее белым стеклом строение: образчик элитной недвижимости на одной из самых дорогих торговых улиц Лондона. Почти все модные бутики слева и справа были уже давно закрыты и крепко заперты от ночных обитателей города, но место, куда они пришли, приветливо сияло огнями даже в этот поздний час. 

\- Тату-салон? 

\- Трое из сотрудников «Витража» - мастера с мировым именем, дизайн татуировок разрабатывается индивидуально для каждого клиента. Тот мужчина с «Ролексом» на руке воспользовался именно их услугами, стиль очень узнаваем. 

Джон поднял бровь.  
\- Неужели? – спросил он и, поймав недоумевающий взгляд, уточнил: - Мне казалось, что подобная информация - откуда берутся татуировки - не стоит места на твоем «жестком диске», если ты вообще когда-то дал себе труд изучить этот вопрос.

\- Разумеется, я это сделал, и ты бы это знал, если бы дал себе труд изучить мой сайт. Умение определить источник происхождения той или иной декоративной модификации на теле крайне полезно в работе детектива. 

Друг произнес последнюю фразу с таким видом, что Джон не смог сдержать улыбку, отчего сразу же заныл синяк на челюсти.   
\- Надеешься вытянуть из них имя? 

\- Надеяться - значит допускать возможность неудачи. – На лице Шерлока появилось выражение высокомерной самоуверенности, такое успокаивающе привычное после чужой маски «Ли». Рассмеявшись, Джон перешагнул порог вслед за детективом, который направился к стойке ресепшн так вальяжно и по-хозяйски, будто вся эта студия была его собственностью. 

\- Чем могу помочь, сэр? – прощебетала секретарь, и в белом, точно в операционной, освещении сверкнули два кольца в ее губе. За спиной у девушки во всю стену растянулся яркий этнический узор, выполненный с таким мастерством, что его не стыдно было бы выставить и в Лувре. Поначалу могло показаться, что рисунок состоит из простейших фигур, но Джон то и дело возвращался к нему взглядом, отмечая все новые и новые тонкие переплетения и переходы. – Боюсь, на сегодня все время уже расписано. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шерлок с легкой обольстительной улыбкой и опустил глаза в притворном сожалении, - Простите, что приходится вас беспокоить, но мне требуется помощь. – С этими словами он достал что-то из внутреннего кармана куртки. Джон с трудом удержал на лице безразличное выражение, когда понял, что друг демонстрирует одно из «одолженных» у Лестрейда удостоверений. Держал он его так, что пальцы закрывали фото, но девушка этого даже не заметила; лицо ее тут же вытянулось, и она бросила взгляд в сторону одной из дверей в глубине салона. – Мне необходимо выяснить имя мастера, сделавшего конкретную татуировку, только и всего. У вас ведь найдется бумага и ручка? 

Кивнув, она протянула требуемое дрожащей рукой, унизанной кольцами. Джон ободряюще улыбнулся ей, но секретарь только шире распахнула карие глаза и заправила волосы за уши.   
\- У кого-то неприятности? – тихо спросила она и, поскольку Шерлок продолжал хранить молчание, перевела взгляд на Джона. 

\- Уверен, что к сотрудникам салона это не относится. – Проступившее в ее чертах облегчение заметил бы любой, даже не столь наблюдательный, как Шерлок. Совесть нечиста? Детектив мог бы дать точный ответ на этот вопрос, но сейчас он сосредоточенно водил ручкой по бумаге, воспроизводя татуировку с такой точностью, что Джон только поднял брови в изумлении от его мастерства. 

\- Это Присс набивала, - девушка просияла улыбкой на всю приемную, невообразимо довольная, что удалось помочь, а еще больше – что их интерес не имеет к ней лично никакого отношения. – Я помню, как она делала эскизы. Погодите, сейчас я ее позову, - и она поспешно встала. Гигантские платформы не помешали ей на удивление быстро пройти в глубину здания и скрыться за дверью. Джон проводил взглядом аппетитно покачивающиеся округлости и обернулся к Шерлоку. 

\- Эй, ты что творишь? 

Привстав на цыпочки, детектив перегнулся через высокую – Джону она доходила до груди - стойку и, протянув руку за монитор, с веселым изумлением извлек прозрачный пакетик, плотно набитый чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшим марихуану. 

\- Теперь понятно, почему она так нервничала, - пробормотал Джон и поднял голову, услышав приближающиеся голоса. – Верни на место, мы пришли не за этим. 

Шерлок закатил глаза, но подчинился, и как раз вовремя – вернулась секретарь. Шедшая за ней женщина примерно одного с Джоном возраста, с ассиметрично подстриженными светлыми волосами, окинула их быстрым и цепким взглядом.

\- В чем дело? У меня, между прочим, клиент, - стянув перчатки, она швырнула их в корзину. Шерлок продемонстрировал свой набросок, и художница, поджав губы, дернула плечом. – И что? 

\- Мне нужно знать, на чью руку вы нанесли этот рисунок, - произнес детектив и добавил с равнодушным видом: - А также имя того, кто оплатил вашу работу, если это не одно и то же лицо. 

Присс, а это была именно она, оглядела Джона, а затем снова Шерлока с явным сомнением.  
\- Вы из полиции? 

\- Можете связаться со Скотланд-Ярдом, если вам необходимо подтверждение. 

Фыркнув, женщина закатила глаза, выхватила рисунок и посмотрела на секретаря.   
\- Подробных записей мы не ведем, но эту работу я делала для человека, которого звали Ник Шоу. 

\- Николас? 

Присс пожала плечами, а девушка за стойкой тем временем быстро постучала по клавиатуре своими длинными ногтями и добавила:  
\- Платил он наличными, но мы всегда требуем предъявить документы. Правда, нас интересовал в первую очередь его возраст, а не имя.

На лице Шерлока проступило недовольство, но, судя по всему, скудость информации его не особенно удивила. Отточенными движениями он сложил рисунок, убрал его в карман, развернулся и направился к двери. Джон коротко поблагодарил за помощь и последовал за другом, а тот, едва выйдя на улицу, вытащил из кармана телефон, и пальцы его запорхали над экраном, быстро набирая сообщение.

\- Не много удалось узнать.

\- Все лучше, чем ничего. У нас есть имя, предполагая, конечно, что оно настоящее, и примерный возраст – между тридцатью и сорока годами. Этого должно быть достаточно. 

\- А если Лестрейд не справится, всегда можно обратиться к Майкрофту, - заметил Джон и улыбнулся, увидев, как скривился Шерлок. Впрочем, веселье быстро угасло под давлением вновь поднявшего голову беспокойства. – Я помню, ты сказал, что не знаком с ним, но ты уверен? Быть может это кто-то, кого ты «удалил», кто-то из того времени… - он осекся, не желая поднимать тему о жизни друга до того, как пересеклись их дороги. 

Когда Грег и его команда появились в квартире под предлогом поиска наркотиков, Джон не в силах был поверить, что Шерлок в принципе мог соблазниться подобным времяпрепровождением. Он до сих пор помнил свинцовую тяжесть, разлившуюся в груди. Не обвинение, не осуждение, а горечь. Ему не раз хотелось спросить, как это случилось, что привело Шерлока к той темной безысходности, которая подтолкнула его к наркотикам, но так и не смог собраться с духом. Он сам до конца не понимал, какая из идей страшила его сильнее – стоял ли за всем этим какой-то идиотский эксперимент, проведенный из чистого любопытства, или нечто более глубокое и жуткое.

\- Когда я употреблял? – с усмешкой уточнил Шерлок, и Джон тут же почувствовал себя дураком из-за попытки проявить такт. – Вероятность есть, но она крайне мала. Я делал это не за компанию и не ради того, чтобы быть принятым за своего в каком-то кругу. 

Похоже, друг счел само его предположение смехотворным, и от этого глубоко внутри что-то надломилось, как будто растрескался лед.   
\- Зачем тогда? – напряженный вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем Джон успел себя остановить, и он прикусил губу, глядя на мелькавшую под ногами мостовую. 

\- Ради стимуляции. Наркотики помогали сосредоточиться, - пожав плечами, Шерлок повел рукой. – Вокруг избыточное количество информации, а они действовали на манер объектива: все ненужное уходило на задний план, и в фокусе оказывались только самые существенные детали. Благодаря им мой мозг мог работать в полную силу. 

Только глухой не расслышал бы проскользнувшего в голосе легчайшего сожаления, и Джон сглотнул вставший в горле ком. Шерлок говорил об этом как о самом желанном состоянии на свете, подобии дедуктивной нирваны, но Джон прекрасно понимал, к чему в итоге приведет подобная зависимость. Ведь не зря же говорят: чем ярче горит звезда, тем быстрее она погаснет. Неужели сам Шерлок этого не осознавал? Или считал, что его подобное ни за что не коснется? 

На сгиб локтя, будто птица на ветку, опустилась рука; пальцы несильно, но настойчиво потянули, и Джон остановился. Опустив плечи, он обернулся к другу и посмотрел ему в лицо, ожидая столкнуться с раздраженным или изучающим взглядом, но увидел в потемневших глазах, соблазнительно подчеркнутых подводкой, и залегшей на лбу складке лишь озадаченность.

\- Джон? 

Этот тон был ему прекрасно знаком. Порой в нем слышалось больше требовательности, чем в прозвучавшем только что растерянном вопросе, но значил он всегда одно и то же: Шерлок столкнулся с чем-то, недоступным его пониманию, и все его аналитические способности были не в состоянии ему помочь. И зачастую именно Джону принадлежала сомнительная честь подкинуть великому детективу непосильную загадку. 

Но все приходящие на ум слова казались непозволительно личными. Шерлок всегда негативно относился к любым проявлениям эмоций, не упуская случая съязвить по этому поводу, и Джон не был уверен, что в его нынешнем взвинченном состоянии сможет спокойно принять пренебрежение, так что он отвел глаза и, уставившись на залитую светом фонарей улицу, выдавил:   
\- Все нормально. Куда дальше? 

Напряженное молчание окутало его точно саван, и Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не посмотреть другу в лицо. В противном случае с языка вполне могла сорваться какая-нибудь глупость, вроде: «Твой разум поразителен и без наркотиков, они тебе не нужны». И пусть это была чистая правда – черт возьми, порой от гениальности Шерлока захватывало дух – это вовсе не значило, что его мнение будет воспринято благосклонно. 

Детектив уже набрал воздуха, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не успел: в кармане куртки, подобно разозленному пчелиному рою, загудел телефон, а когда Шерлок ответил на звонок, до Джона донесся голос Лестрейда. Слов было не разобрать, но тон оказался достаточно красноречив: Грег в бешенстве, раздосадован, измучен и, вероятно, отчаянно мечтает о чашке кофе. 

Шерлок почти ничего не говорил, но Джон видел, как первоначальное недовольство и отсутствие интереса сменились чем-то иным. Как будто размытая доселе картинка обрела резкость – и внезапно последние отголоски личины бармена-Ли слетели, сменившись блеском острого, будто шпага, разума. 

\- Где? – он огляделся, прикидывая их местонахождение и предполагаемый маршрут, и развернулся так резко, что Джон невольно отшатнулся. – Будем через десять минут.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он и поднял бровь, увидев на лице детектива улыбку – слегка виноватую, словно тот ожидал осуждения. 

\- В промзоне в нескольких улицах отсюда обнаружено два тела. По описанию они подходят под вторую пару пропавших. 

\- Этих тоже расчленили? 

\- Нет. –Шерлок буквально светился энтузиазмом, раздражение и стресс, оставленные клубом, исчезли, как будто смытые волной в никуда. – Совершенно целы. Но почему? При всей примитивности подобного метода, он все же затрудняет расследование. Так почему не поступить и с этими телами так же? – он резко взмахнул рукой, схватил Джона за рукав и потащил за собой. – Идем! 

Они шли сквозь узкие боковые улочки и извилистые переулки, протискивались в просветы между домов, едва достаточные для одного человека, пересекали заброшенные, никому не нужные пустыри, пока, наконец, не увидели мелькающие голубые огни и желтые ленты. Лестрейд уже ждал их, скрестив руки на груди; давно Джону не приходилось видеть его в настолько мрачном расположении духа.

\- Я испытываю огромнейшее искушение вообще тебя туда не пускать, - проворчал он вместо приветствия. Детектив поднырнул под ленту, приподнял ее, пропуская Джона, и шагнул внутрь склада. – Я же просил дождаться меня в клубе! 

\- В таком случае «Витраж» бы уже закрылся, а мне нужно было выяснить имя, - с холодным равнодушием заметил Шерлок, а Джон с виноватым видом пожал плечами.

\- Я пытался, - почти не покривив душой, тихо сказал он. – Но ты же его знаешь. 

\- Заноза в заднице, - Грег покачал головой, и тень улыбки скользнула по его лицу. – Что, хорошо повеселился? – спросил он, указав на красовавшийся на челюсти синяк. Кольца у дилера были массивные, и многочисленные острые грани оставили отпечаток на коже.

\- А сам как думаешь? Шум, толпа, кошмарная музыка… Собственных мыслей не слышно. Бог знает, как Шерлок вообще умудряется отслеживать подозрительные моменты. Даже на дверях лишний раз моргнуть не выходит, что уж говорить про работу за стойкой. 

\- Ладно, будем надеяться, что здесь он сможет обнаружить какую-нибудь зацепку и подскажет, куда нам двигаться дальше, - Грег махнул в сторону одного из стеллажей с узкими полками, рядом с которым брошенными манекенами лежали тела. – Их обнаружил кто-то из местных, когда гулял с собакой. Сам склад принадлежит оффшорной компании, прогоревшей пару месяцев назад. На дверях даже замков не было – нечего красть. 

Шерлок тем временем уже приступил к осмотру, и пряди темных волос блеснули в кислотном свете флуоресцентных ламп, когда он наклонил голову набок и прищурился. Джон подошел ближе, держа руки в карманах. Представшая глазам картина создавала впечатление небрежности, как будто убийца просто бросил тела, даже не потрудившись их спрятать. Останки неплохо сохранились – лишь немногим хуже, чем если бы их держали в морге – видимо, благодаря низким ночным температурам и тому, что склад хорошо проветривался. 

\- Судя по состоянию тел, здесь они недавно. Сейчас недостаточно холодно, чтобы сильно затормозить процесс разложения, и потом, за любой сколько-нибудь существенный промежуток времени, крысы и лисицы успели бы попортить их куда сильней. - Указав на пол, детектив продолжил. – Следы волочения соответствуют посмертным ссадинам на пятках; думаю, каменная крошка в ранах совпадет с образцами покрытия площадки снаружи. Вероятно, трупы привезли сюда на машине и затащили внутрь. 

\- Ты, вроде, говорил, что у убийцы нет своего транспорта. 

\- Не было, но теперь, он, похоже, им обзавелся. 

\- Налицо все признаки изнасилования, - Джон сглотнул. Белесая кожа внутренней поверхности бедер была в крови, а на ногах, на боках… по всему телу рассыпались грозовые пятна синяков. – Господи. 

Шерлок опустился на корточки и поднес свою ладонь к четкому отпечатку.  
\- Руки меньше моих, но довольно крупные. – Лоб детектива прорезала морщина, губы сжались в тонкую жесткую полоску, пока он внимательно вглядывался, считывая все мелочи, которые – Джон знал – от его собственного внимания ускользнули. – Это точно вторая пара пропавших? - спросил Шерлок, подняв голову.

Лестрейд кивнул. 

\- Тогда почему они так сильно отличаются от первых двух? 

Оглянувшись, Джон молча взял протянутые Грегом латексные перчатки, присел рядом с другом и приступил к осмотру.  
\- Петехиальных кровоизлияний нет, да и других признаков, что смерть наступила в результате асфиксии, тоже не видно. Оба тела в целости, и… - он поднял кисть, демонстрируя обломанные ногти. – Он сопротивлялся. 

\- И этот тоже, - добавил Шерлок, склонившийся над вторым телом. – Впрочем, не сразу и без особого успеха. Если бы они осознавали надвигающуюся опасность, то попытались бы нанести удар, и костяшки пальцев были бы разбиты. Но нападавший успел оказаться слишком близко, и им оставалось только царапаться.

\- Под ногтями на первый взгляд чисто, - произнес Джон. Шерлок принюхался к кончикам пальцев и наморщил нос. – Мыло? 

\- Хлорка.

\- То есть, убийца приложил усилия, чтобы не оставить улик, а потом просто выбросил тела? – судя по тону Грега, озадачен он был не меньше Джона. – Почему он не попытался избавиться от них более кардинальным способом? Не закопал, к примеру, или что-то еще. 

\- Почему не расчленил, как первые два? – добавил детектив. – Маньяки часто меняют свои методы, стремясь их усовершенствовать, но здесь практически отсутствует логика. – Голос зазвучал напряженно и хрипло, в глазах появился знакомый блеск. Жажда найти смысл в противоречивых свидетельствах, что подкинуло ему дело. – Его почерк изменился – в чем-то усложнился, а где-то стал проще. 

\- Есть предположения о причине смерти? – с надеждой спросил Грег.

\- Однозначно сказать нельзя, - Джон сжал губы. Как бы ни хотел он предложить какую-то полезную версию, правда оставалась крайне простой: двое мужчин, возрастом не старше тридцати лет, оба в хорошей физической форме, и никаких смертельных увечий. Исходя из предыдущих данных, он ожидал обнаружить признаки расстройства дыхательных рефлексов и последующей асфиксии вследствие использования наркотиков, однако кожа на лице жертв не имела синюшного оттенка, а в глазах не наблюдалось лопнувших сосудов – ни единого признака, указывающего на смерть от удушья. – Но я все равно ставлю на интоксикацию каким-то фармацевтическим препаратом. 

\- Нужно как можно быстрее провести вскрытие и анализ, - детектив посмотрел на Лестрейда и нахмурился при виде группы экспертов, ожидающих распоряжений. – Разве Донован и Андерсон сегодня не почтут нас своим присутствием? 

\- У меня было искушение заставить и их помучаться из-за подъема в несусветную рань, - признал Грег, бросив на него мрачный взгляд, - но хоть кто-то из отдела должен явиться на работу в нормальном состоянии. К тому же, я считал, что ты ждешь меня в клубе, а, увидев тебя в подобном виде, они, наверняка, не удержались бы от комментариев и сорвали тебе прикрытие. 

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой и, выпрямившись, стянул перчатки.   
\- Личных вещей нет. Либо от них избавились в другом месте, либо он хранит их как трофей. Главное для него – само изнасилование, убийства по-прежнему скорее похожи на стремление избавиться от улик, чем на самоцель.

\- Почему ты так считаешь? – спросил Джон, вставая на ноги. 

\- Если люди убивают ради удовольствия, их одержимость данным процессом видна при первом же взгляде на тело. А здесь все, - детектив указал на синяки, - свидетельствует о стремлении к сексуальному удовлетворению. Преступник намеренно применял силу, оставляя эти следы, но причина смерти не очевидна, потому что в противоположном случае это разрушило бы все его фантазии, - Шерлок пожал плечами. – Те, кто желает избавиться от супруга ради финансовой выгоды, как правило, действуют схожим образом; чаще всего выбирают яд. Они устраняют досадную помеху, а не мстят или дают выход своей ярости.

\- Значит, убийство для него – не главное? – Лестрейд упер руки в бедра, наклонил голову и закрыл глаза, словно пытаясь навести порядок в мозгу. – Что за чертовщина творится? 

\- Отчеты о вскрытии мне нужны как можно быстрее, и постарайтесь найти их личные вещи. Я буду в морге. – Не обращая внимания на раздраженные расспросы инспектора, Шерлок зашагал прочь, все такой же эффектный и привлекающий внимание даже без своего развевающегося пальто. При этой мысли по лицу Джона скользнула улыбка, тут же угасшая, стоило только заметить, как одна из сотрудниц полиции, симпатичная молодая девушка со светло-рыжими волосами, уставилась детективу вслед оценивающим плотоядным взглядом. 

Помрачнев, Джон нахмурился, сжал губы и быстро отвернулся, чувствуя, что резкие слова готовы сорваться с языка. И только когда встретившийся с ним глазами Грег добродушно усмехнулся, он пробормотал скомканные извинения за своего соседа, да и за себя тоже, и, улыбнувшись дежурно и тускло на прощание, поспешил уйти. 

Усталость брала свое, и он даже не пытался нагнать Шерлока. Впрочем, в этом не было нужды; свернув за угол, Джон едва в него не врезался. Детектив стоял, опершись на металлическую стену склада, с телефоном в руке, и яркий экран странно подсвечивал его лицо, отчего казалось, что глаза слегка фосфоресцируют. Подняв голову, он внимательно посмотрел на Джона. Подводка слегка размазалась, но, как ни хотелось заявить «ужасно смотришься», на деле это только придало ему искусной небрежности. 

\- Ты голоден, - перебросив телефон в левую руку, Шерлок сунул его в карман. На мгновение пальцы его задержались на лежавшей там же пачке сигарет, но почти тут же отдернулись и вцепились в рукав Джона. – Идем. Молли появится на работе только через несколько часов, и к тому времени мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился на деле, а не на своем пустом желудке.

Джона так и подмывало огрызнуться, что не все могут носиться без пропитания дни напролет. В клубе удалось что-то перехватить, но что именно, он не смог бы вспомнить даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Какой-то бутерброд, кажется. Теперь руки и ноги казались налитыми свинцом, а голова была тяжелой и непослушной. 

Он последовал за Шерлоком: вдоль дороги, затем в такси и снова на улицу, и только когда перед ним оказался исходящий паром кофе и сандвич, где бекона было ощутимо больше чем хлеба, Джон смог встряхнуться и опять включиться в окружающую действительность. 

Не обращая внимания на веселое изумление Шерлока, он вцепился зубами в свой ранний завтрак\поздний ужин и, жуя, промычал что-то в знак признательности. Крепчайший кофе по цвету и густоте мог бы составить конкуренцию гудрону – как раз то, что нужно, чтобы вернуться в мир живых. 

\- Есть какие-то версии? – тихо спросил он, стараясь не волновать других посетителей этой забегаловки. На востоке разгорался восход. Заведение, похоже, ориентировалось на тех, кому приходится работать по ночам или ранним утром, и предлагало пищу горячую и жирную – вопрос о питательной ценности отходил на второй план по сравнению с удовлетворением двух примитивных потребностей человеческого тела: в тепле и сытости. – Такое впечатление, что это чуть ли не два разных дела.

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и бросил взгляд на телефон, лежавший рядом с его пустой тарелкой.   
\- Пока что только предположения. Единственное, что можно заключить – произошло нечто, заставившее убийцу сменить модус операнди. – Он нервно, хотя и без особой энергичности, побарабанил пальцами по столу, прежде чем рассеянно уставиться в окно, сведя брови. Друг выглядел уставшим, не было в нем того огня, той увлеченности, что обычно вызывались запутанным делом. Казалось наоборот, расследование навалилось на него тяжелым грузом, и Джон подвинул к нему кофе, к которому Шерлок, купив, так и не притронулся. 

\- Выпей и не опускай руки. Ты со всем разберешься. По-другому и быть не может. 

– Бывало, хотя и редко, - слегка прищурившись, Шерлок взял кружку и сделал глоток. Над ободком поднимался пар, повторяя изгибы упавшей на лоб прядки. – У меня есть несколько теорий, но при столь малом количестве информации их трудно всесторонне проанализировать. Первые два тела практически не дают нам никаких зацепок к виду своего состояния, и бог знает сколько времени уйдет у Андерсона с его дрессированными мартышками на то, чтобы разобраться со свежими трупами. 

Джон неловко улыбнулся женщине за соседним столиком, в ужасе смотревшей на них, и пнул друга по лодыжке.  
\- Можешь обойтись без таких подробностей? Тут все-таки люди едят. 

С раздраженным стоном Шерлок запустил руки в волосы, окончательно их растрепав. Было видно, что он с трудом может усидеть на месте – верный признак, что терпение его уже на исходе, и Джон откусил от бутерброда большой кусок, на случай если придется сорваться с места, так и не доев. 

\- Давай, расскажи мне по порядку все, что нам уже известно. Только тихо! - быстро добавил он, прежде чем Шерлок успел раскрыть рот. 

Закатив глаза, тот поерзал, наклонился над крохотным столиком к Джону, который сделал то же самое, так, что носы их чуть не касались друг друга, и приглушенным баритоном принялся излагать скупые детали. 

\- Насколько нам известно, «Изо» - единственное место, где убийца выбирает своих жертв. Вопрос удобства, скорее всего. Накачав наркотиками, он уводит их из бара куда-то в другое место, где и нападает. Смерть первых двух, скорее всего, случайна, но от тел избавились с тщательными предосторожностями. Вторую пару он лишил жизни уже намеренно, но даже не потрудился как-то скрыть свидетельства преступления, хотя и попытался наскоро и примитивно очистить тела. 

\- Но не стал смывать кровь после… - осекшись, Джон слепо уставился на мазок кетчупа в тарелке. 

\- Напоминание о полученном удовольствии, - пренебрежительно пояснил детектив. – Сомневаюсь, что мы сможем обнаружить следы его ДНК. – Допив кофе, он оставил на столике пару банкнот и поднялся на ноги. – Думаю, самой надежной зацепкой могут оказаться наркотики, которые подсыпали жертвам. Если я прав, и у них есть конкретный изготовитель, эти вещества станут доказательством не хуже отпечатков пальцев. 

Джон со вздохом прикрыл глаза и кивнул. После клубного разгула больше всего хотелось вернуться домой, забраться под одеяло и отдохнуть в полном одиночестве. С проведением лабораторных анализов Шерлок вполне справится и без него, но Джон знал, что из этого может выйти. Если его не будет рядом, чтобы напоминать о требованиях реального мира, друг проведет за микроскопом часы, а то и дни, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в потребностях собственного организма или в том, что творится вокруг. Погруженный в свои исследования, детектив вряд ли вспомнит, что их легенда в «Изо» будет серьезно подорвана в случае неявки на работу – если этого и так уже не произошло. 

\- Идешь? – Шерлок стоял в дверях, склонив голову набок. Трудно было представить зрелище, более не похожее на его обычный облик: расстегнутая куртка, прилипшая к телу измятая футболка. Он не потрудился как следует зашнуровать левый ботинок, и все же, даже в этой до дикости непривычной одежде, Шерлок по-прежнему оставался тем, за кем Джон всегда следовал, не раздумывая. 

Он устало, но искренне улыбнулся, залпом допил остатки кофе и указал на город за порогом, купающийся в лучах зарождавшегося дня. 

\- Веди.


	6. Chapter 6

Ручка касалась его нижней губы с размеренностью метронома: монотонное постукивание гладкого пластика по мягкой коже. Если бы Шерлок задумался над своими ощущениями, то понял бы, что оно точь-в-точь соответствует биению сердца - органа, задающего ритм его существованию, - но он слишком углубился в чертоги разума, чтобы отметить взаимосвязь этих фактов.

Квартира расплылась, превратившись в неясный фон для непрерывного потока информации в его голове. Он чувствовал жесткий пол под собой, а за спиной – мягкие подушки дивана, что поддерживали пустую оболочку тела, прикованного к конкретному месту пространства и времени, пока его ничем не сдерживаемое сознание мчалось сквозь массив накопленных данных в поисках пути вперед. 

Но это было равносильно попытке обнаружить каплю чистой воды в бескрайних песках пустыни.

Да и как мог он выстроить тонкую паутину связей между существенными точками, когда оказался буквально погребен под не имеющей отношения к делу информацией? Сведения о каждом посетителе и прохожем мешались в поле мысленного зрения, словно отпечатки на стекле. И сейчас, вместо того, чтобы направить все усилия на разгадку тайны, он пытался стереть лишние факты из ущелий своей памяти. Но самое ужасное – Шерлок отдавал себе отчет в бессмысленности данного занятия: они обязательно появятся вновь. Каждый час, проведенный в «Изо», заполнял голову бесполезной чепухой, пока он уже не в силах был различить – что важно, а что нет. И это приводило в бешенство. 

Время шло, отмеряемое постукиванием ручки – несовершенная, слабая связь с Лондоном и Бейкер-стрит – а он все бился настойчиво над своей задачей. Наконец тугие, вызывающие клаустрофобию путы, стягивавшие разум, ослабли. По мере того, как он отсекал несущественные факты, подобно скульптору, пытающемуся обнажить спрятанный в камне образ, в хаосе начало появляться подобие порядка. Его фокус, рассеивавшийся, словно прошедший сквозь бриллиант луч света, наконец-то превратился в нечто более целенаправленное. И, по-прежнему не видя всей картины, теперь он, по крайне мере, был в состоянии выделить детали, что в перспективе могли стать частью решения. 

Визит в лабораторию ни к чему не привел. Молли, слабо улыбнувшись неаккуратно подкрашенными губами, предоставила ему доступ к изувеченным телам и своим бумагам, удивившись, что ему понадобилось изучить результаты исследований второй раз. На самом деле не было у него в этом никакой реальной надобности. Это был шаг отчаяния. Он искал что-то, что мог упустить ранее – слабый намек, неочевидное толкование фактов – все, что угодно, способное изменить угол его зрения и указать путь сквозь лабиринт, в который грозило разрастись это расследование.

Ничего. Все те же, уже знакомые ему, не подлежащие сомнению сведения. От тел, с учетом их давности, тоже не было особой пользы. Синяки подтверждали версию о сексуальном насилии, и имелись некоторые признаки, позволяющие предположить, что смерть наступила вскоре после этого. Но все же куски человеческой плоти дали ему кое-что новое. Все крупные суставы оказались разрублены, но если на щиколотках удары были нерешительные, то на бедрах – уверенные. А на плечах и шее – почти профессиональные. Компетентные. Убийца знал, под каким углом опускать тесак, чтобы аккуратно и легко рассечь хрящ, и редко задевал плотную кость: знаком с анатомией или почерпнул сведения из Интернета? Однозначно ответить было нельзя. 

Песок и частицы засохшей грязи – единственные посторонние включения в останках - идеально совпадали с образцами из контейнера, в котором обнаружили убитых, и не давали никакой подсказки о том, где они были изнасилованы, расчленены, или где оборвалась их жизнь. Как это возможно - иметь в своем распоряжении такое огромное количество информации, практически захлебываться в ее океане, и до сих пор не обнаружить что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее ответ? Ему не за что было ухватиться. Ни единой зацепки! 

Точнее, ни одной, что требовала бы его активного участия. Те две, что у них были – Аманда Колридж и Ник Шоу – находились в надежных (более-менее) руках Лестрейда, и Шерлок сомневался, что хоть какая-то из нитей имеет отношение к расследованию. Колридж уехала, причем еще до того, как начались убийства. Отсутствие не позволяло никак увязать ее даже с исчезновением самой первой жертвы. Если только не всплывут какие-то новые факты, она так и останется всего лишь одним из тех эпизодов в жизни клуба, о которых любят посплетничать.

И совсем другое дело – Шоу; предположить о нем что-то конкретное было проблематично. Он ни разу не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы детектив мог разглядеть его лицо. Царивший в клубе полумрак скрывал его черты, а общий облик или манера держаться не давали возможности прийти к чему-то, кроме самых поверхностных заключений: уверен в себе скорее благодаря богатству, чем внутренней силе характера. Очевидный вывод, исходя из того, как легко он швырялся деньгами, о чем свидетельствовали не только часы, но и образчик искусства, украшавший его кожу. В «Витраже» знали цену своим работам, и их клиенты платили за престиж не меньше, чем за саму татуировку. 

Однако было в Шоу нечто, вызывающее смутные воспоминания: не затуманенные влиянием наркотика, а просто утерянные ввиду их малой важности и прошедшего времени. Лицо в толпе, быстро стертое с «жесткого диска» и оставившее там только слабый намек, что где-то его уже видел. Ощущение это раздражающе маячило где-то на краю сознания, но он никак не мог от него избавиться, по крайне мере, пока Лестрейд не обнаружит что-то, позволяющее связать Шоу с паутиной разворачивающейся интриги. 

Шерлок моргнул, возвращаясь из пределов своего ментального пейзажа в реальность Бейкер-стрит. Оказалось, что между его сложенных ладоней зажата ручка с надетым колпачком, а вокруг по полу разбросаны папки и копии документов с результатами экспертизы, такие же бесполезные и разрозненные, как и его умозаключения.

С тихим недовольным стоном он откинул голову назад на подушки дивана и вздрогнул от изумления, коснувшись теплого тела, а не мягкой обивки. Раздался слабый фыркающий вдох, а потом дыхание вновь вернулось к размеренному ритму, и Шерлок повернул голову, вглядываясь в лицо Джона. 

Друг, не раздеваясь, свернулся на боку на диване, и тело его образовывало запятую: колени почти касались правого плеча Шерлока, а грудь расположилась вплотную к левому. Поза эта странным образом создавала впечатление, что даже во сне он охранял Шерлока, голова которого оказалась в неопределенном переходе между твердым бедром и мягкой впадиной живота. 

Джон пах кожей и Лондоном, с легчайшим намеком на пиво и пот, смешавшимися с его собственным неповторимым ароматом, тем самым, что всегда дарил Шерлоку ощущение надежного якоря, который, не ограничивая свободу, не давал в то же время оказаться во власти волн. Он попытался вспомнить, когда же Джон улегся на диван. Судя по тому, как удобно и комфортно тот расположился, друг не задремал, сидя, а потом завалился на бок, а осознано принял горизонтальное положение. Но последнее, что всплыло в памяти – умиротворяющие звуки приготовления чая и какое-то неодобрительное бурчание по поводу счетов, что дожидались их на коврике у двери: ничего интересного. 

Однако до этого всю ночь Джон был жизненно необходимым и завораживающим одновременно. В том, чтобы привести его в клуб, существовала определенная доля риска. Чем больше людей вовлечено в обман, тем выше шансы, что все раскроется. Но Джон показал себя бесценным помощником: еще одни глаза и уши. Он знал, какие вопросы следует задавать, и зачастую его открытый, дружелюбный подход позволял получить куда более подробную информацию, чем любые уловки самого детектива. 

И все же не эта разумная и практичная сторона Джона увлекла Шерлока сегодня. Его внимание полностью захватили проявления базовых инстинктов друга и странные всплески его эмоций. Поначалу он предположил, что это все влияние клубной атмосферы, примитивных ритмов оглушающей музыки, под напором которых обрушился фасад цивилизованного человека, обнажив первобытную агрессивность, но она сохранилась даже после того, как они давно покинули «Изо». 

О, Джон ни на минуту не ослаблял над ней контроль, но она все равно проступала со всей очевидностью в напряжении мускулов и в чертах лица. Шерлок никогда не получал особого удовольствия, «читая» людей. Понимание причудливого языка человеческого тела и умение распознать его значения были необходимостью, но с Джоном все оказывалось куда более интригующим. 

Казалось, он раскрывался сразу же в мелких жестах и неосознанных движениях, и все равно умудрялся удивлять снова и снова. Он хромал и морщился, но шептал: «Потрясающе!» Он спускал курок и убивал человека, а потом смеялся на месте преступления. Он был живым противоречием: яростный взгляд, адресованный незнакомцу в полумраке клуба, и ласковая рука, стирающая помаду со скулы Шерлока.

Сегодня ночью Джон постоянно пребывал в состоянии боевой готовности, ни на минуту не позволяя себе расслабиться и отдохнуть – до того момента, пока не добрался до их убежища, квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Все эти долгие темные часы он был настороже, как охотник, ожидающий нападения. Однако маловероятно, что волновала его собственная безопасность. В конце концов, того дилера он скрутил с профессиональной легкостью, и не напрягаясь. Казалось нелогичным, но Джон, похоже, был твердо убежден, что под ударом находился Шерлок.

Вздохнув, Шерлок сполз ниже и развернулся так, чтобы голова его могла расположиться в небольшом пространстве, образованном изгибом тела Джона. В итоге их лица оказались на одном уровне, достаточно далеко, чтобы не нарушить никаких условностей, но все же довольно близко, чтобы он мог разглядеть отголосок тех эмоций в расслабленных сном чертах: морщинках вокруг глаз и складке между бровями.

Тревога: следы были заметны до сих пор, но в ходе прошедшей ночи Шерлок распознал не только ее. Сегодня стремление Джона защитить его перешло на какой-то первобытный, почти звериный уровень. Это вовсе не означало, что инстинкты взяли верх над разумом, и друг стал менее надежен или достоин доверия, но напряженность его перешла на новую, неведомую ступень, не соответствующую той относительно безопасной обстановке, в которой они находились. 

Шерлок сжал губы и закрыл глаза, обдумывая имеющиеся данные. Изменения в реакции Джона указывали на то, что какой-то фактор вышел за пределы своих привычных значений. Обычно они попадали в ситуации, когда под непосредственной угрозой оказывались их жизни, и действия Джона были ясны, хладнокровны и профессиональны - именно такими, как его научила армия.

Но сейчас, несмотря на смерть жертв, их расследование крутилось вокруг… оу. Шерлок открыл глаза, прошуршав ресницами по кожаной обивке дивана, и посмотрел на Джона. На этот раз речь шла о сексуальном насилии. Первым на ум пришло простое и леденящее кровь предположение, что в прошлом Джон уже сталкивался с подобным, может быть, сам в юности оказался жертвой домогательств, и это заставляло его напрягаться, всем видом демонстрируя готовность дать отпор. 

Однако тут же вмешалась логика: свидетельства указывали в другом направлении. С той самой минуты, как Джон узнал об обстоятельствах дела, он боялся не за себя, а за него. Друг ставил под вопрос каждый шаг, от необходимости работы под чужой личиной до нежелания Шерлока рассматривать Шоу в качестве подозреваемого, и не из чувства самосохранения, а из-за искренней тревоги, что в конечном итоге мишенью преступника может оказаться Шерлок. 

Озарение заставило замереть, водоворот и шорох мыслей в мозгу остановился. Конечно же, он и раньше об этом знал, бессознательно отмечая поведение Джона и сбрасывая его со счетов, как несущественное. Но теперь поверхностное безразличие растаяло и под ним сверкнуло нечто новое: высококачественная линза, что грозила перевести фокус его внимания и показать ему происходящее под другим углом – с позиции не Работы, но Джона.

Его поведение сегодня свидетельствовало не только о стремлении обеспечить безопасность Шерлока, хотя, разумеется, это было основным мотивом. Но в некоторые мгновения проступало нечто большее, как в эпизоде с помадой. Джон сам стер розовый след с лица Шерлока, хотя мог просто напомнить о его наличии. Провел пальцем, убирая отпечаток чужих губ, словно ощущал непреодолимую потребность лично уничтожить эту метку потенциального обладания, оставленную другим человеком. Проявление собственничества: избавиться от любых признаков чужих притязаний, пусть даже сам Джон не собирался заявлять о своих правах. 

Внутри родилось странное трепещущее ощущение, будто мягко и быстро забил крыльями мотылек: восторг и неуверенность в равных частях. Это то, чего он сам хочет? Чтобы Джон заявил на него свои права? Отдать себя в чужое владение и получить то же взамен?

Было бы неприкрытой ложью утверждать, что сексуальное влечение не играло никакой роли в динамике их отношений, и еще большей ошибкой - пытаться убедить себя, что мысль о Джоне в подобном контексте впервые пришла ему в голову. Она всплывала в мозгу в самые неподходящие моменты, сначала – изредка, потом – все чаще и чаще, но каждый раз Шерлок стремился от нее отрешиться, хотя бы умственно.

Дистанцироваться эмоционально и физически было гораздо сложнее. Он изо всех сил старался игнорировать горечь, разливавшуюся внутри, когда Джон выбирал себе очередную девушку из обширной лондонской популяции женского пола, и тщательно подавлял облегчение, появлявшееся, когда она наконец-то исчезала с их горизонта. Ванесса в «Изо» представлялась вполне логичной кандидатурой, но Шерлок оказался не готов к чувствам, всколыхнувшимся, когда он понял, что она не оставила друга равнодушным. А что еще хуже, это заставило его действовать: он постоянно брал Джона то за локоть, то за манжету в непреодолимом стремлении переключить внимание на себя, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Шерлок нахмурился; дыхание с тихим шелестом слетало с губ, пока он язвительно пытался напомнить сам себе, что сейчас не время для подобных размышлений. На память пришли тот первый вечер у Анджело, моменты в холле и другие эпизоды, когда мир, казалось, замирал, ожидая, пока они сделают свой выбор.

А у него на руках дело, которое требует расследования. 

Он попробовал выпрямиться и вернуться к изучению бесконечных бумаг, сведений и данных, разбросанных вокруг на ковре гостиной, но без особого успеха. Тело не желало двигаться, несмотря на неудобное, полусогнутое положение, а голова поднималась с трудом. Ресницы не хотели размыкаться, скованные неподъемной усталостью, и Шерлок тихо вздохнул. Он выжат как лимон, вот и все. После гвалта в «Изо» и метаний собственного разума между зовом Работы и притягательностью Джона его организму требовался короткий отдых: хотя бы пять минут насладиться облегчением, что способен принести покой Бейкер-стрит.

Уж это он может себе позволить.

А следующим осознанным ощущением стала ладонь, лежащая на его голове – легкое, едва ощутимое, но неисчезающее прикосновение. Не поглаживающее, не утешающее, а простая, живая связь. Видимо, это и послужило причиной пробуждения – искра, пославшая электрический сигнал по нервным клеткам, призвавшая из забытья его разум одновременно с чувством вины и неверием.

Глаза его распахнулись, немедленно отмечая, как изменился льющийся в окна свет. Скорее середина дня, чем позднее утро. Следующее, что зарегистрировал мозг, было недовольство собственного тела: онемевший от сидения на жестком полу зад и затекшая шея, отозвавшаяся резкой болью, когда он повернул голову и встретился с понимающим взглядом синих глаз.

\- Ты что, заснул? – голос Джона звучал хрипло, остатки сна все еще таились в уголках век, делая лицо мягким и беззащитным. – На тебя не похоже, особенно во время расследования.

Шерлок рывком выпрямился, застонав, когда спину заломило, а перед глазами все поплыло из-за резкой смены положения. 

\- Эй, - рука Джона вновь оказалась в его волосах, слегка растрепав их, и Шерлоку непреодолимо захотелось податься навстречу этой ладони. Вместо этого он бросил на друга недовольный взгляд, но тот лишь рассмеялся. – Все в порядке. Нет никакого преступления в том, чтобы позволить себе отдохнуть, если организм этого требует.

\- Потребности организма не имеют значения, - пробормотал он, сердито оглядывая бардак на полу, прежде чем выудить оттуда телефон. – Я не спал, а думал.

\- Ты храпел, – Джон покачал головой и постарался сдержать улыбку, садясь и потягиваясь. Мускулы перекатывались под гладким черным хлопком футболки, а край задрался, обнажая полоску бледной кожи на животе. Шерлок смог уловить слабый отблеск полоски золотистых волос, уходящей под джинсы, а потом усилием воли отвел взгляд, непонимающе уставившись на экран, где его внимания ожидали новые сообщения.

Он чувствовал, что Джон смотрит на него: теплый луч, который он упорно игнорировал, пока ласковые пальцы не взяли его за запястье, убирая руку от ноющей шеи. Он даже не успел запротестовать, как Джон толкнул его в плечо, побуждая сесть между его разведенных коленей и вновь опереться спиной на подушки сиденья.

\- Отложи на время телефон, – попросил Джон, но тон его ясно давал понять: если Шерлок не подчинится добровольно, он заставит его это сделать. – Держи голову прямо.

Шерлок уже собирался бросить на друга через плечо уничижительный взгляд, как сухие горячие ладони на шее остановили этот порыв. Они принялись надавливать и растирать, ища напряженные и зажатые места в мышцах, что тянулись вниз, к спине, очерчивали его плечи и верхнюю часть груди.

Руки Джона двигались с бесцеремонной уверенностью, словно он не отдавал себе отчет об интимности столь длительного телесного контакта вообще и решительных, размашистых поглаживаний в частности. Возможно, друг рассматривал происходящее как чисто медицинскую процедуру, но еле слышимый шелест дыхания – чуточку слишком быстрого и глубокого – предполагал обратное. В этом не было ничего общего с сексом, хотя едва уловимый подтекст все же присутствовал в шорохе кожи по коже и скольжении сильных рук под ворот футболки, чтобы окончить движение на его лопатках. Однако на самом деле действия эти несли в себе куда большее – заботу и желание дать облегчение.

Шерлок попытался представить, кто еще мог бы касаться его подобным образом – не в качестве прелюдии в стремлении взять или отдаться, но ради него самого. Да и кому, кроме Джона, разрешал он приблизиться к себе настолько, чтобы человек задумался о таком шаге? Секс был средством удовлетворения потребности – к взаимному удовольствию. Но какую выгоду получит от этого Джон?

Веки, задрожав, опустились, и он позволил себе минуту бездумного наслаждения. Неразгаданное дело по-прежнему раскаленным железом жгло разум, но движения рук Джона сгладили остроту этого ощущения так же, как и ослабили ноющую боль в затекших мускулах. Он растворился в размеренном скольжении пальцев по коже, чувствуя изредка шершавость мозолей и невольно начав дышать в унисон с другом. В горле родилось, не подчиняясь никаким попыткам его подавить, негромкое благодарное урчание, и Шерлок услышал счастливые нотки, прозвучавшие в голосе заговорившего Джона.

\- Лучше? 

Шерлок с неохотой выпрямился, проверяя подвижность суставов и мышц. Неприятные ощущения все еще напоминали о себе то тут, то там, но разница была огромна.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. – Но ты вовсе не обязан был…

\- Ночь в «Изо» и без того не сахар, чтобы ты еще мучился от тензионной головной боли. – За закрытыми дверями их квартиры лицо Джона было мягким, спокойным и расслабленным, а в глазах таилось что-то, напоминающее благодарность. Возможно, он ожидал, что Шерлок отвергнет его попытку помочь. Однако прежде, чем детектив смог разгадать это выражение, друг заметил разбросанные вокруг документы, и момент был упущен. – Есть подвижки? 

Шерлок поджал губы, неохотно возвращаясь к своему телефону, и, вздохнув, помотал головой.   
– У Лестрейда пока не было времени выяснить что-то по поводу Шоу. Молли бьется над первыми телами, стараясь найти еще хоть какую-то зацепку, а для вскрытия двух других у нее еще нет разрешения. 

\- Значит, мы застряли? – с сочувствием спросил Джон, и Шерлок не смог подавить разочарованный стон.

\- Если нам придется ждать, пока они соизволят выполнить свою работу, мы никогда не справимся с этим делом. – Он окинул оценивающим взглядом помятую одежду Джона и щетину на его лице. – Давай, приведи себя в порядок к сегодняшней ночи, и не задерживайся. Нам нужно идти.

Джон посмотрел на часы и недоуменно нахмурился.   
– Но до открытия клуба еще несколько часов. 

\- Я хочу обследовать тот контейнерный склад, где были найдены две первые жертвы. Меня тогда не позвали на место преступления, а от фотографий, сделанных Андерсоном, нет никакого толку, впрочем, как и всегда. – Подчеркивая свою мысль, он поднял несколько снимков, а потом снова бросил их на пол. – Мне нужно увидеть все своими глазами. 

\- Но ведь уже прошло время. Сомневаюсь, что там можно еще что-то обнаружить. – Шерлок сердито глянул на него, и Джон поднял руки в знак поражения, а потом поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную – Хорошо, хорошо, уже иду.

Привычные, несущие успокоение звуки повседневной жизни наполнили слух Шерлока, пока он быстро отправил стандартное «Пошевеливайтесь» в адрес Лестрейда и Молли, а потом посмотрел в зеркало. Одной из положительных сторон образа «Ли» было то, что он допускал некоторую долю пренебрежения в отношении внешнего вида. В отличие от помятого костюма, неглаженная футболка вряд ли вызовет удивление, а щетина просто станет темнее и гуще.

Ванную занял Джон, так что Шерлок умылся над кухонной раковиной, оттирая размазанную подводку под глазами и налет, оставленный на коже ночью в клубе. Ему ужасно хотелось принять продолжительный горячий душ, но на это не было времени. Джон наверняка перед уходом заставит его поесть и выпить чай, да и сам не станет особо торопиться с завтраком, если Шерлок не будет стоять у него над душой.

Просунув ноги в ботинки, он завязал шнурки и направился в спальню, чтобы снова подвести глаза. Руки слегка подрагивали, и он несколько раз ошибался, оставляя пятна, которые приходилось стирать и начинать все заново. К тому времени, когда он добился удовлетворительного результата, Джон уже вышел из ванной и принялся готовить завтрак. 

Шерлок только собирался присоединиться к нему за столом, как раздалось жужжание. Со вздохом вытащив телефон, он прищурился и посмотрел на текст сообщения.

**Колридж осенью уехала домой в Штаты. Завалила экзамены. Никакого криминала. Она имела отношение к делу? – ГЛ**

Нахмурившись, он убрал аппарат обратно в карман, не удосужившись ответить, и тут же услышал щелчок тостера и свист закипающего чайника. Стоило только выйти из спальни, как в руки ему всунули тарелку, на которой лежал один-единственный тост, щедро политый медом.

\- Ешь, - тон Джона не допускал возражений. – Я знаю, что у тебя расследование, но «Изо» - не самое полезное для здоровья место. С учетом жары и нескончаемой работы, твоему организму требуется поддержка, Шерлок. Вряд ли ты сможешь разобраться с этим делом, если свалишься от истощения. – И он откусил большой кусок от собственного бутерброда, словно надеясь заразить Шерлока своим примером.

Когда Шерлок молча поставил тарелку на стол и отвернулся, Джон вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что ему не уступят.  
– Ладно. Я сам его съем. Тогда хотя бы у одного из нас будет шанс дотянуть до конца ночи. Может, хоть чай выпьешь?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, соглашаясь на компромисс. Тепло напитка растеклось по телу и как будто подтолкнуло разум, заставляя его вновь включиться на полную мощность, и к моменту, когда он допил кружку, Джон уже надевал куртку.   
– Итак, за исключением самых очевидных вещей, что мы ищем?

\- Контейнеры сдаются в аренду, но тот, в котором нашли тела, стоял пустой. Его не использовали как минимум пять месяцев, – Шерлок сбежал по лестнице, выскочил за дверь, взмахом руки без труда подозвал такси и подтолкнул Джона внутрь машины, прежде чем сообщить водителю адрес. – Тела обнаружил новый съемщик. До этого момента контейнер должен был находиться под замком.

\- Лестрейд наверняка проверил на наличие следов взлома.

\- В рапорте об этом ничего не упомянуто, так что можно предположить, что их и не было, а если и были, то им не придали значения.

\- И что? – Джон пожал плечами. – У того, кто это сделал, был ключ? 

Шерлок сжал губы, глядя в окно на пробегающие мимо улицы и серое, затянутое тучами небо.   
– Ключи находятся у охранников. И тот, что отпирает контейнер, по-прежнему был у них. Лестрейд подозревает участие кого-то из персонала.

\- А ты - нет? – Джон нахмурился, уставившись в пол, без сомнения, прослеживая простейшую логическую цепочку от обстоятельств преступления к потенциальному виновнику. – Ты должен признать, что работники склада – единственные, у кого для этого были возможности.

\- Из того факта, что сотрудники имели доступ к ключам, вовсе не следует, что они ими воспользовались. – Шерлок вытащил телефон и продемонстрировал Джону фотографию навесного замка: внушительных размеров устройство размером с его руку. Он выглядел абсолютно неповрежденным, без малейших признаков взлома. – Обрати внимание на коррозию. Оцинкование со временем стерлось, в итоге на поверхности образовался оксид железа, который обязательно обсыпался бы при любых манипуляциях. Мне необходимо проверить ржавчину на самом контейнере, но не думаю, что кто-то касался ее в течение многих месяцев. 

\- Значит, убийца попал внутрь не через дверь. – Джон вздохнул и выпрямился на сиденье. Такси остановилось у высокого сетчатого забора, огораживающего большой пустырь. – Загадка запертой комнаты – как раз то, что ты любишь.

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак согласия, расплатился с водителем, выбрался наружу и быстрым взглядом окинул окрестности. Ему следовало бы побывать здесь раньше, но на момент обнаружения двух первых тел он работал в «Изо» под видом Ли. Когда же у него появилась возможность обследовать место преступления, Лестрейд уже бросился по ложному следу. 

\- Всего здесь работают четыре охранника: двое в дневную смену, и двое ночью. Мужчины, всем уже за пятьдесят, и маловероятно, что хоть кто-нибудь из них может иметь отношение к заведению, подобному «Изо».

\- А если они столкнулись с жертвами где-то в другом месте? – предположил Джон, но по лицу его было видно, что он и сам сомневается в своей версии. – Ты же проверил этот вариант? 

\- Разумеется, проверил. Единственная точка соприкосновения для всех убитых - клуб. Пойдем. – Шерлок направился к неприглядному строению, что-то вроде бытовки у ворот, и толкнул дверь. Они шагнули внутрь, в спертый, застоявшийся воздух, и тут же на них уставились две пары равнодушных глаз.

Одного взмаха удостоверением Лестрейда хватило, чтобы выражение скуки сменилось на расстроенное и неуверенное, и тот охранник, что помоложе – лишь недавно справивший пятидесятилетие, лысеющий и, судя по осанке, явно имеющий проблемы с позвоночником – неловко поднялся на ноги, сбив в спешке пустую чашку из-под кофе. 

\- Мы уже рассказали все, что знаем, другому вашему сотруднику! – заявил он. – Никто из нас в глаза не видел тех людей. 

Шерлок без труда изобразил на лице понимающую улыбку и согласно и успокаивающе произнес. – Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь. Мне просто требуется еще раз взглянуть на тот контейнер.

Трясущимися руками мужчина принялся рыться в шкафчике, а потом отстегнул искомый ключ и протянул его Шерлоку, который, скользнув взглядом по бейджику на груди охранника, продолжил:

\- На самом деле, Эдвард, мне также необходимы сведения о трех последних арендаторах этого контейнера. Я в курсе, что он долгое время стоял пустой, но, думаю, данной информации будет достаточно, чтобы мои коллеги из Скотланд-Ярда больше вас не беспокоили. – В реальности этому обещанию была грош цена, однако оно дало мгновенный эффект. Волнение исчезло с лица Эдварда, сменившись готовностью помочь. – Когда вы найдете соответствующую документацию, не могли бы вы принести ее нам?

Услышав запинающееся согласие, Шерлок забрал у охранника ключ и вышел из сторожки.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты опять без проблем добился своего, - пробормотал идущий следом Джон. Ветер, свистевший в узких проходах между огромными металлическими коробами, чуть не сбивал с ног.

\- Люди доверяют полицейским, это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Даже те, у кого в прошлом были мелкие правонарушения, вроде этих двух, все равно верят силам правопорядка, по крайне мере, пока сами не окажутся обвиняемыми.

Джон бросил взгляд назад.   
– Найдется в этом чертовом городе хоть один ни в чем невиновный человек? У всех, с кем мы сталкиваемся, есть, что скрывать. 

\- Такова человеческая природа. Люди могут считать те или иные законы несущественными или излишними, но они все равно боятся наказания за их нарушение, даже если с той поры прошло много времени. – Он поднял голову и оглядел сеть наружного наблюдения, транслирующую изображения на пункт охраны. Камер хватало, но установлены они были несколько бестолково – почти все нацелены на ворота хранилищ, а сама территория оставлена без внимания. – Сюда.

И он повел Джона по направлению к дальнему углу площадки. На таком расстоянии узкая полоса дороги лишь едва заметным намеком маячила где-то вдалеке, а сторожка скрылась из виду за многочисленными хранилищами. В отличие от других блоков, здесь контейнеры не громоздились друг на друге, а стояли аккуратным рядом вдоль забора.

На двери номера 375 красовался новенький сияющий замок, сменивший тот, что сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда, без сомнения, забрали с собой в качестве улики. Однако поперек была по-прежнему натянута желтая лента, и Шерлок закатил глаза. Сорвать печать, не имея серьезного на то основания, означало еще больше обозлить Лестрейда, так что он решил сначала сосредоточиться на осмотре снаружи в поисках уязвимых мест. 

Джон начал обходить контейнер с другой стороны, отмечая каждое увиденное пятно ржавчины.   
– Все они небольшие, меньше моей ладони, и никаких признаков недавней покраски, - донесся до Шерлока его голос, практически заглушенный порывом ветра, и мгновением позже они встретились у задней стены и уставились на неповрежденный металл.

Шерлок бросил взгляд через плечо на сетчатую изгородь высотой около шести футов. Это место не просматривалось камерами и представляло собой самый логичный путь для проникновения на территорию склада, однако в переплетениях металлической проволоки не наблюдалось ни разрезов, ни следов ремонта. Пространство внизу было слишком мало, чтобы кто-то мог там пролезть, но Шерлок продолжал внимательно осматривать все вокруг, пока не обнаружил то, что искал.

На рыхлом грунте возле изгороди расположились две небольшие глубокие ямки, а в нескольких футах, с другой стороны забора, нашелся аналогичный комплект. Присмотревшись, он смог разглядеть едва заметные параллельные отметины, почти размытые дождями.   
– Преступник использовал приставную лестницу, судя по всему, деревянную и легкую, - быстро принялся говорить он, указывая на улики. – Прислонил снаружи, перебросил пакеты с частями тел, спустился, пропихнул лестницу снизу, а сам по сетке забрался наверх. Неизящно, но вполне эффективно. 

\- А зачем ему понадобилась лестница на этой стороне? – спросил Джон, в недоумении разводя руками. Шерлок запрокинул голову: высота контейнера составляла около восьми футов – более чем достаточно, чтобы снизу крышу было абсолютно не видно.

\- Подсади меня.

Джон закатил глаза, но сделал, как его просили, сложив ладони лодочкой и подтолкнув детектива наверх. Металл грохотал под его шагами словно огромный барабан, и по поверхности скопившейся дождевой воды от сотрясения бежали круги. Впрочем, Шерлок не обращал на это внимания.   
– Убийца забрался сюда, здесь коррозия сильнее. Несколько минут работы небольшой паяльной лампой – и у него есть доступ внутрь.

\- Но как Лестрейд мог упустить тот факт, что на крыше контейнера дыра?

\- Преступник заделал ее. – Шерлок наклонился, изучая свежую краску и следы безобразной сварки. – Кое-как. Согласно рапорту, внутри хранилища обнаружили жидкость, оказавшуюся в итоге обычной водой. Разумеется, никому и в голову не пришло сложить два и два и понять, что они имеют дело с протечкой.

\- Э, прошу прощения?

Шерлок выпрямился, прошел к передней части контейнера и посмотрел вниз, где с бумагами в руках стоял давешний охранник.   
– Я нашел то, что вы просили. – Он обеспокоено сделал шаг назад, наблюдая за Шерлоком, который повис, ухватившись руками за край, а потом спрыгнул вниз как раз в тот момент, когда из-за угла появился Джон.

\- Надо было всего лишь немного подождать, и я бы помог тебе слезть, - пробурчал он и посмотрел на Эдварда, передавшего документы детективу и нервно переминавшегося с ноги на ногу.

\- Этот контейнер никто не использовал уже много месяцев. Предыдущие арендаторы были, в основном, иностранцы, привозившие с собой слишком много вещей. – Охранник пожал плечами, поправил ремень, перетягивавший его живот, и откашлялся, но Шерлок продолжал его игнорировать, будучи слишком занят бумагами.

Он быстро пробегал глазами фамилии не имеющих отношения к делу, бесполезных людей, но на последнем имени его взгляд остановился. Джон положил руку поверх его, наклоняя документ так, чтобы тоже видеть текст, и Шерлок знал: ему бросится в глаза то же самое. 

Он резко вдохнул и в изумлении посмотрел на Шерлока.   
– Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что это простое совпадение.

\- Видимо, нет. – Шерлок стоял, постукивая пальцем по листу, пока в уме его проносились возможные версии. – Вопрос в том, какое отношение к надругательствам над четырьмя англичанами и их убийствам имеет молодая женщина, которая вот уже пять месяцев, как покинула страну? Однако, как ни невероятно это звучит, все детали вновь приводят к ней. – Нахмурившись, он еще раз недоуменно посмотрел на имя и покачал головой.

\- Думаю, настало время точно выяснить, что же случилось с Амандой Колридж.


	7. Chapter 7

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и, сцепив руки за спиной, принялся выстукивать пальцами равномерную дробь, не сводя глаз с толпы. Вчерашняя смена не показалась ему особенно простой, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось сегодня: клуб напоминал гигантский переполненный улей. Очередь извивалась вдоль канатов и за их пределами нескончаемой лентой. Шерлоку оставалось только посочувствовать: здесь, в дверях, хотя бы можно было более-менее свободно дышать, а шагнув внутрь, человек оказывался во влажной, ритмично пульсирующей духоте, как будто в камере огромного первобытного сердца.

Они приехали буквально перед самым открытием, окрыленные тем, что удалось выяснить на складе. Наконец у них появилась первая серьезная зацепка, и детектив практически вибрировал от нервного возбуждения, точно лошадь у стартовых створок перед скачками. Однако если не явиться на работу, возникнут нежелательные вопросы; к тому же Джон верил, что именно здесь, в пересудах любящих почесать языком сотрудников, есть шанс обнаружить то, что им нужно.

Хватило минуты, чтобы донести эту мысль до Шерлока. Тот спешно вызвал Лестрейда, а удовольствие от возможности указать инспектору на очередные упущенные его командой улики несколько примирило детектива с необходимостью покинуть место происшествия. Грег вытрясет из складской компании любую имеющуюся в наличии информацию, а им предстоит просеивать тонны смутных, неясных слухов, циркулирующих в клубе.

\- Куда это ты вчера смотался? – Ванесса, только что вернувшаяся после обхода очереди на пару с Томасом, широко ухмыльнулась в знак приветствия и поставила на пол несколько конфискованных бутылок пива: подальше от прохода, на всякий случай. – Все решили, что вы с Ли дали деру!

Улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой и уставился под ноги, пытаясь побыстрее найти подходящее оправдание.  
\- Да ничего такого. Прайс сказал подняться к нему в офис, а потом заставил себя дожидаться черт знает сколько. Пока разобрались, полиция уже уехала. Пришлось отправиться в участок, чтобы дать показания, - солгал он, надеясь, что не выдаст себя невольно голосом или выражением лица, и подавил вздох облегчения, когда Ванесса кивнула в ответ.

\- Ну да, копы тут всего час пробыли. Обычно, стоит им появиться, и все вымирает, но с бесплатными напитками… - пожав плечами, она пихнула его локтем в бок. – Считай, ты счастливо отделался. Мы потом несколько часов все прибирали.

Джон преувеличенно поморщился, изображая сочувствие пополам с облегчением.  
\- Ну, сегодня, похоже, будет не лучше, и тут уж нам не отвертеться.

Ванесса фыркнула, тряхнув головой.  
\- Тут тебе опять повезло. По воскресеньям клуб закрыт. Прайс говорит, хлопот больше, чем прибыли, - она повела плечами. – Нанимает уборщиков, те все вылизывают, и нам ничего не нужно делать.

\- Очень мило с его стороны, - Джон поднял бровь, заметив недовольную гримасу. – Разве нет?

\- Просто не хочет платить нам повышенную ставку за работу в выходной, вот и все. Так что заботится он не о нас, а о своем кошельке, - она вздохнула. – Короче, счастливчик, сегодня тебе тоже не убираться.

\- И никто не задерживается? – Напарница помотала головой, и он тщательно отложил в памяти драгоценные крохи информации.

\- Уходим сразу, как получится. Честно говоря, после смены никому неохота торчать тут дольше, чем нужно, - по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от медленно продвигавшейся очереди, она потерла друг о друга затянутые в перчатки руки и попрыгала на месте, чтобы согреться. – Я вчера так и не спросила, но как ты? Справляешься? – Ванесса указала на посетителей. – Дело, конечно, нехитрое, но может быть несколько…

\- Утомительно? – спросил Джон, вспомнив Шерлока, заснувшего сидя на полу перед диваном, откинув голову на сиденье и упершись затылком ему в живот. Застать друга в момент отдыха было редкостью, но за последние сорок восемь часов Джон дважды стал свидетелем, как тот отключился от изнеможения. Только во второй раз он оказался совсем рядом и смог прикоснуться к темным завиткам, мягким, несмотря на остатки укладочных средств.

А затем Шерлок проснулся и отстранился, вновь разорвав их телесный контакт. Сейчас, в момент абсолютного бодрствования, Джон винил собственную усталость в том, что не смог сдержаться и потянулся, принялся растирать ему плечи и шею, как будто имел на это полное право. Он ожидал, что Шерлок отшатнется, а то и вовсе стряхнет его руки, а вместо этого после секундного замешательства тот охотно расслабился под разминающими затекшие мышцы ладонями, принимая и…

\- Я хотела сказать, чувствуешь себя обалдевшим.

Моргнув, он вернулся в реальность: городская мостовая и темная ночь вокруг. Вышибала смотрела на него задумчиво и чуть печально, а затем отвернулась, прикусив губу, и повозила подошвой ботинка по асфальту – жест, ярко напомнивший, что на самом деле она совсем еще юная девушка.  
\- Задумался о ком-то особенном?

В устах большинства женщин вопрос бы прозвучал игриво, но в голосе Ванессы не было и намека на кокетство, скорее констатация факта. Так говорят те, кто осознал, что место в сердце собеседника занято, и занято, увы, не ими.

\- Вроде того, - признал Джон, испытывая почему-то непонятное чувство вины. – Все так очевидно?

\- Ты улыбался по-настоящему, от души. – Ванесса рассмеялась, когда он бросил на нее обеспокоенный взгляд. – Я вовсе не говорю, что все остальное время ты притворяешься, но ты гораздо… более закрытый. Как будто стараешься держаться в стороне и ждешь, что же дальше будет, - порывшись в кармане, она протянула ему листок бумаги с номером телефона. Шерлок, как и всегда, оказался прав, хотя, похоже, если у напарницы и были мысли о свидании, то она выбросила их из головы как абсолютно безнадежные.

\- На всякий случай, - пожав плечами, объяснила она. – Когда вчера вы с Ли исчезли, мы поняли, что даже не знаем, как с вами связаться. Здесь быстро приучаешься друг за другом приглядывать.

\- Спасибо, - Джон вытащил сотовый, быстро набрал номер и, дождавшись гудка, отключился, чтобы его телефон отразился у нее в списке вызовов. – Как раз спросить хотел, вы с девочками ночью домой добираетесь без проблем?

\- Парни тоже не застрахованы от неприятностей, - заметила Ванесса. – Обычно мы стараемся расходиться парами. Уилл и Томас, близнецы, ну и мы с Лирой и Джейн втроем. – В глазах ее засветились лукавые огоньки, прогоняя таившееся там огорчение. –Ты же не будешь жаловаться, что тебе придется составить компанию Ли?

 

\- Мы снимаем одну квартиру на двоих. Естественно, мы пойдем домой вместе, - напомнил Джон, подчеркнуто игнорируя и фырканье девушки, и тихий смешок Уилла у дверей. – К тому же, одного бы его я все равно не отпустил. Он неприятности как магнитом притягивает.

Уилл переступил с ноги на ногу, тронул его за локоть и указал головой на очередь.  
\- Близнецы говорят, на Ли вчера вон тот тип пялился. Опять явился - не насмотрелся, что ли?

Джон проследил за его взглядом и ощутил вспышку ярости, увидев Шоу, стоявшего с видом высокомерным и наглым. Он явно пришел один, без компании, но его то и дело кто-то хлопал по плечу или приветствовал кивком. Выходит, местным завсегдатаям он знаком.

Здесь освещение было лучше, чем в клубе, и Джон постарался рассмотреть его как следует: примерно одного возраста с Шерлоком, одежда дорогая, но не бросающаяся в глаза, явно уделяет немало внимания своей внешности – безупречная прическа, где каждый «случайно» выбившийся волосок на самом деле уложен искусными руками. Кожу слегка тронул загар, на носу виднелась россыпь веснушек.

Но самое главное, Джону было знакомо подобное выражение глаз – безжалостная холодная расчетливость. Ванесса и другие ребята жаловались, что Прайса не интересует ничего, кроме прибыли, но с Шоу владелец клуба вряд ли мог потягаться. У того был взгляд человека, взвешивающего и оценивающего всех и вся, и от мысли, что на этот раз именно Шерлок привлек его внимание, по коже поползли мурашки. Такие, как он, привыкли покупать все, что продается за деньги, и брать силой то, что не попало в первую категорию, и Джон с трудом подавил желание броситься внутрь и утащить друга домой.

\- Если хочешь, можем его не пустить.

Первым инстинктивным желанием было согласиться, но Джон успел включить логику, прежде чем «да» сорвалось с языка. Шоу оставался единственным, кого с натяжкой можно назвать подозреваемым. Наверное, не дать ему пройти в клуб было бы разумнее с точки зрения безопасности Шерлока, но одновременно это лишало детектива возможности разобраться, найти ту зацепку, что позволит в итоге раскрыть дело.

\- Не нужно. Я предупрежу Ли, чтобы был начеку. – Он неловко набрал и отправил сообщение, а потом поднял голову и увидел, что Шоу с холодным равнодушием рассматривает его. Их взгляды встретились, и Джон стиснул челюсти, борясь с закипающей ненавистью. Однако, подобно человеку, столкнувшемуся лицом к лицу с угрозой, он был не в силах отвести глаза и не потрудился скрыть свою неприязнь, когда Шоу, криво ухмыльнувшись, прошел мимо него внутрь.

\- Мудак, - пробормотала Ванесса и вытянула шею, заглядывая во вспыхнувший экран его загудевшего мобильника. – Ну что, Ли понял, о чем речь?

Он кивнул, но краткий ответ Шерлока не снизил его беспокойства, как бы ему этого не хотелось. Похоже, как ни старался Джон держаться расслабленно и сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, нервное возбуждение все равно бросалось всем в глаза, потому что несколько минут спустя Уилл хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Пойдем, спустишь пар с пользой. После вчерашнего Прайс велел чаще обходить зал. Еще один визит копов ему без надобности.

\- Я вчера так и не спросил, но как ты? – поинтересовался Джон, идя за Уиллом внутрь и повысив голос, чтобы тот услышал его сквозь грохот музыки. - Ребра не болят?

\- Да нормально все! – тот щербато ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза. – Крысеныш просто застал меня врасплох. А вот с тобой у него этот номер не прошел. Сразу видно армейскую выучку, - улыбнувшись двум поздоровавшимся женщинам, охранник кивнул в сторону бара. – Что хорошо с бесплатными коктейлями, они начисто отшибают дурные воспоминания. Прайс проследил, чтобы те девицы нормально добрались домой, парня повязали. Бог знает, что там с ним дальше будет, но если ему и светит тюрьма, то вряд ли надолго.

\- Ванесса говорит, вы друг за другом приглядываете, - откликнулся Джон. – Звучит так, словно вы все время ждете неприятностей.

Уилл как-то неуверенно покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, недовольно скривился, выхватил у кого-то из пальцев сигарету и затушил ее, показав на знак «курить запрещено».  
\- Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. С выпивки люди дуреют, считают, что никто им не указ, лезут на рожон по пустякам, - помрачнев, он смерил Джона многозначительным взглядом и продолжил. – Слышал, Ванесса тебе рассказывала про Аманду. Она ведь уехала, ты в курсе? Вернулась в Штаты. У бедолаги все разом пошло наперекосяк. В университете проблемы, парень бросил, а тут еще придурок один на нее глаз положил, - Уилл пожал плечами. – В открытую не приставал, но иногда так даже хуже. Полиция же не почешется, пока кого-нибудь не пырнут.

\- Иногда и этого недостаточно, - пробормотал Джон. – А что за тип был? Из постоянных? – Он вспомнил о Шоу, и вниз по позвоночнику прокатился тревожный холод. Если тот и раньше беспокоил сотрудников, его бы больше в клуб не пустили, ведь так?

\- Да нет, просто дурной пацан. С ним, конечно, потолковали, объяснили, что к чему. Мы с Томасом ребята грозные, но и нам до Лиры далеко, ежели ее из себя вывести – кто хочешь испугается, - Уилл гордо ухмыльнулся – точь-в-точь папаша, рассказывающий об успехах дочери. Впрочем, улыбка почти тут же угасла. – Больше он тут не появлялся, но, мне кажется, Аманде все равно было не по себе. Уволилась неделю спустя. Насовсем, правда, не пропала – открытки шлет, иногда с Джейн созванивается. Я знаю, что она не только из-за случившегося здесь уехала, но все равно как-то неприятно, сам понимаешь.

Кивнув, Джон бросил взгляд в сторону бара, где Шерлок как раз послушно рассмеялся в ответ на какое-то замечание очередного клиента. Острое чувство неправильности происходящего – эти дружелюбие и доступность, за которыми стояло бесконечное притворство – проскребло по нервам, и Джон отвел глаза.

Раздавшийся из колонок резкий, квакающий звук заставил обернуться к пульту. Музыка оборвалась, на танцполе недовольно засвистели и застонали, ди-джей раздраженно всплеснул руками, и вокруг засуетились техники, спешно проверяя подсоединения. Стоявший там же парень с «прической как у дикобраза» принялся раскачиваться с пятки на мысок, и Уилл громко фыркнул над ухом, с легкостью перекрикивая гвалт.  
\- Опять Дэннис будет у Прайса новую технику клянчить. Получит ведь когда-нибудь все, что хотел, и уписается от радости.

\- Полон энтузиазма?

Закатив глаза, охранник покачал головой.  
\- Это еще мягко сказано. Он парень хороший. Раньше все к нам лип, а теперь чаще у пульта толчется, - он ткнул пальцем в помост, где нервно расхаживал туда-сюда ди-джей, успокоившийся, только когда клуб вновь затопили раскатистые басы. – Первый приходит, последний уходит, если Прайса не считать, конечно. Похоже, потихоньку вникает в дело, которое наверняка надеется когда-нибудь получить в наследство.

Джон улыбнулся веселым ноткам в голосе Уилла и тут же поморщился: выпитый дома чай напомнил о себе. Он указал на скрытую в тени дверь служебного туалета, давая понять, что ему надо отойти, и напряг слух, пытаясь разобрать ответ.  
\- Как облегчишься, отправляйся к пульту, проследи, чтобы все было в порядке. Если возникнут проблемы – сигналь, - Уилл отцепил от пояса рацию. – Когда снова настанет твоя очередь стоять на входе, кто-нибудь из нас подойдет и скажет.

Коротко кивнув, Джон протолкался сквозь толпу и отпер дверь ключом, полагавшимся каждому сотруднику. Небольшое помещение, куда меньше предназначенных для клиентов уборных, вмещало в себя пару кабинок, два писсуара, раковины и запасный выход и казалось сейчас оазисом спокойствия. Он по-быстрому разобрался с «зовом природы», вымыл руки и как раз подставил их под сушилку, когда внутрь ввалился один из близнецов – Дэвид, кажется, - со шприцем-ручкой в зубах. Воткнув иглу в бедро, он нажал на поршень и только тогда заметил, что не один, виновато дернулся и пустился в сбивчивые объяснения.

\- Господи. Я знаю, что ты подумал, но это просто…

\- Инсулин? – с улыбкой продолжил за него Джон. – Я врач, знаю эту марку, - он указал на логотип, красовавшийся на пластике. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Да нормально все. Просто когда там крутишься, забываешь про время. Будь моя воля, кололся бы, не отходя от стойки, но сам понимаешь – гигиена и безопасность, - парень раздраженно закатил глаза. – И клиенты пугаются, - он рассеяно потер ногу, а затем закрыл иглу колпачком и убрал шприц в карман. – Кстати, Ли отправился проветриться, с ним Джейн.

\- У вас же сейчас работы по горло. Ничего, что сразу двое ушли?

\- Всегда есть исключения, - многозначительно глянул на него Дэвид. – Тот упырь снова здесь. Правда, старается на глаза не попадаться, так что отследить, где он, нам нелегко. Вот мы все и решили, что отпускать Ли на перекур в одиночку - дурная затея. Тебя рядом не было, так что вызвалась Джейн.

Кивнув, Джон улыбнулся, в тайне надеясь, что Шерлок не слишком увлекся, дорвавшись до сигарет.  
\- Здорово, спасибо.

\- Да без проблем. Слушай, я уже назад побегу. Увидимся, – Дэвид махнул на прощание и испарился. Выйдя следом из уборной, Джон уставился на танцпол, где творилась подлинная вакханалия. Огромная людская масса извивалась в такт пульсирующим басам на площадке, забитой настолько, что от узких проходов по ее периметру остался только намек. Выходит, придется пережить несколько крайне неприятных минут, проталкиваясь к пульту через толпу.

Поначалу Джон старался держаться ближе к краю, где получалось хоть как-то протискиваться между танцующими, но чем дальше, тем сильнее происходящее напоминало причудливый живой лабиринт, неминуемо затягивающий в центр, пока сам он пытался не наступить никому на ноги и не позволить отдавить свои. А когда его в третий раз весьма болезненно ущипнули за задницу, он полностью согласился со всем, что Ванесса говорила о работе внутри. В следующий раз обходом займется Уилл. Здоровяк рассекал толпу как ледокол, в то время как Джону для этого просто не хватало габаритов. Он начал теряться в этом водовороте, и если лет пятнадцать назад оценивающие взгляды окружающих его бы только порадовали, то сейчас он казался себе куском мяса на прилавке; его сдавливали со всех сторон, и каждый следующий шаг давался с все большим трудом.

На плечо легла чья-то ладонь. Джон напрягся, готовясь поставить на место распустившего руки нахала, но следом раздался знакомый голос, и его затопило облегчение.

\- Если двигаться в синкопированном ритме, будет не так сложно, - низко произнес Шерлок, щекоча губами ушную раковину, и придвинулся ближе, почти прижавшись грудью к его спине, положив на плечи уже обе ладони и покачиваясь всем телом в такт биению басов. – Иди по течению, а не против.

\- Это ты так потанцевать приглашаешь?

В ответ раздался изумленный смешок, и по позвоночнику Джона пробежала жаркая дрожь, когда он развернулся и обнаружил друга совсем рядом – настолько, что на каждом вдохе их ребра соприкасались.  
\- Если хочешь. – Улыбка на губах принадлежала Шерлоку – не Ли, и Джон с усилием сглотнул, когда рука скользнула с плеча вниз и крепко обхватила талию. – Так нам обоим даже будет проще. Двигаясь вместе с толпой, быстрее выберемся, а к тем, кто танцует в паре, не пытаются приставать.

Пальцы провели по верхней кромке заднего кармана, как будто друг тоже ощущал отголоски излишне сильного щипка. Жест мог показаться машинальным, еще одним проявлением обычного для Шерлока пренебрежения к границам чужого личного пространства, но Джону с трудом в это верилось. Прикосновение решительно не походило на платоническое, в нем проглядывала нежность, только подчеркнутая тем, как собственнически притянула его рука Шерлока, когда он начал двигаться.

Отдаться на волю давно забытых инстинктов оказалось на удивление просто. Это была память не разума, но мышц, которую пробудило к жизни сочетание музыки и близости другого человека.

Несправедливо, но, похоже, Шерлоку с легкостью давалось все – в том числе и умение танцевать. Наверняка и в его жизни был период подростковой неуклюжести, но теперь от нее не осталось и следа. Мышцы гибко перекатывались под тонкой тканью футболки, узкие бедра извивались в такт стремительному ритму, и Джону хотелось просто замереть на месте и любоваться, потому что никогда прежде он не видел Шерлока таким. Раскрепощенным, уверенным, точно знающим возможности собственного тела и абсолютно ими довольным.

Постепенно Джон подхватил его движения, повторяя их, чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений: они действительно танцуют друг с другом, а не просто случайно оказались рядом. Воздух застревал в горле, туго перехваченном накатившим желанием. Каждое случайное прикосновение, каждое легкое скольжение пальцев Шерлока по руке – и внутри тут же вспыхивал дуговой разряд, в паху становилось тяжело и жарко, а разум, затуманенный вожделением, терял любую способность связно мыслить.

Джон никогда не верил высказыванию, что танец все равно, что секс, только в одежде. До этих пор.

\- А ты знаешь, что делаешь, - пробормотал друг ему на ухо, и Джон попытался напрячь мозг в поисках хоть какого-то ответа. Почти непосильная задача, когда все, что представлялось сейчас – не клуб, а спальня, и яркая, его любимая фантазия, как он обхватывает ртом член Шерлока, и тот выдыхает в потолок точно такие же слова.

\- Ты тоже, - выдавил он. Мелькнувший в голове образ – друг в юности, что закончилась совсем не так давно, как его собственная, полностью растворившийся в танце, – заставил придвинуться ближе, перехватывая часть контроля. Рука легла на талию Шерлока, где задравшаяся футболка обнажала участок кожи, и Джон заметил, как тот резко втянул воздух. Боже мой, если тогдашний Шерлок хотя бы отчасти походил на себя теперешнего, с глазами, полуприкрытыми в мерцании света, и телом, извивающимся в почти молитвенном, чувственном преклонении – окружающие наверняка реагировали, будто звери в зоопарке в час кормежки. И сейчас Джон ощущал направленные на них взгляды, как будто каждый только и ждал возможности перехватить его партнера.

Черта с два!

Постепенно музыка становилась все громче, выстукивала послание в костях, вибрировала в крови. Они приближались к пульту, но все мысли о необходимости переговорить с ди-джеем вылетели из головы. Остался только Шерлок, аромат его кожи, раскаленный воздух между их телами. Каждое соприкосновение огнем пробегало по нервам, заставляя задыхаться.

Волны звука взмыли еще выше, достигая крещендо, и Джон продолжил инстинктивно двигаться им в такт. Он едва заметил, как, направляя, легла на поясницу ладонь, как изогнулась талия под его рукой, когда тесная толпа неохотно расступилась перед ними, выпуская прямо к колонкам.

Кто-то врезался ему в спину, но Джон даже не обратил внимания на затерявшееся в грохоте музыки извинение, потому что толчок стер последний остававшийся между ними дюйм, не оставляя ничего на откуп воображению. Слова оправдания замерли на языке, когда он ощутил, как прижимается к его собственному натянувший ткань джинсов член, а позвоночник заныл от желания прогнуться, подаваясь навстречу.

Тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание сотрясало их обоих. Но Джон прекрасно осознавал, что, по крайне мере, в его случае дело было не столько в физической нагрузке танца, сколько в близости Шерлока, наполнявшей воздух вокруг шелковистым соблазном. Клуб и весь мир могли провалиться в никуда – сейчас он бы этого даже не заметил. Все его существо сосредоточилось на прижатом к нему теле и напряженном взгляде, метнувшемся к губам, когда Джон провел по ним языком. Зрачки Шерлока расширились, превратившись в темные диски, окруженные тонкой серебристо-зеленоватой каймой.

Внезапный перестук, глухой и тяжелый, с которым одна мелодия сменилась на другую, отозвался внутри, заставляя очнуться вопреки собственному желанию. Джон отчаянно пытался удержать это мгновение, но тонкая пленка пузыря, где не было никого, кроме них двоих, лопнула, и реальность обрушилась на него с силой разогнавшегося товарняка. Толпа, музыка, расследование…

Он прикусил язык, не давая сорваться ругательству, когда Шерлок отстранился, оставив после себя чувство пустоты. Он был готов к тому, что друг развернется и уйдет, сбегая от столь ненавистного ему проявления эмоций, и потому не знал, испытывать облегчение или беспокойство, когда тот остался на месте, наклонив голову на бок и рассматривая Джона озадаченно и заинтригованно, словно видел впервые.

Впрочем, сам Джон вел себя не лучше. Он уставился на Шерлока в ответ, не в силах оторваться. Как будто стоит только отвести взгляд или хотя бы моргнуть, и все, только что случившееся, растает, оказавшись сном. И он смотрел внимательно на изучающего его Шерлока, стремясь запечатлеть в памяти проступивший на скулах румянец и все еще очевидную эрекцию, натянувшую джинсы. Возбуждение казалось настоящим, неподдельным, но Джон понятия не имел, можно ли доверять увиденному. Друг уже не раз демонстрировал мастерство в тончайшем контроле над собственным телом. И как знать, может быть Шерлок играет очередную роль, призванную помочь ему разобраться с серией убийств, и на самом деле происходящее не имеет к Джону никакого отношения.

\- Нет, - ладонь обхватила его за шею, удерживая на месте, прежде чем осторожно переместиться на затылок, и Шерлок приблизил губы к уху, отрицая так и не прозвучавшие обвинения. – Это не… я не… - Джон запоздало осознал, что тот дрожит мелкой легкой дрожью, и, подчинившись порыву, обхватил запястье и принялся поглаживать большим пальцем кожу над тонкой косточкой, пока к Шерлоку не вернулся дар связной речи. – Я не хотел, чтобы тебя лапали чужие руки.

Где-то в глубине этой фразы таился едва уловимый намек на рычание – эхо тех же эмоций, что затопляли самого Джона, когда он смотрел на Шерлока за стойкой, смеющегося и флиртующего с клиентами. Но если от себя он этого вполне ожидал, то вот от Шерлока… определение «невероятно» было слишком блеклым. Тот провел пальцами ниже, задержавшись на бьющейся жилке, и в груди затрепетало, яростно и жарко.

Можно было не сомневаться – друг с легкостью уловил торопливую пульсацию крови, выстукивающей свой призыв. Ладонь скользнула на щеку, и ровно на одну короткую пьянящую секунду почудилось, что Шерлок сейчас его поцелует. Губы закололо, сердце ускорилось в предвкушении, но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого детектив повернул голову Джона в нужном направлении и произнес:  
\- Чтобы уйти, поднимись по лестнице на балкон. Тогда не придется пересекать танцпол. – Баритон звучал ниже обычного, хрипловатый и соблазнительный. Сказанное дошло не сразу, и только когда Шерлок поднял брови, ожидая ответ, Джон сумел ошеломленно кивнуть.

Шерлок медленно опустил руку.  
\- Мне пора возвращаться. Попробуй расспросить о Колридж. Джейн подозревает, что Дэннис был к ней неравнодушен. Быть может, он сможет рассказать что-то, чего мы еще не знаем.

Джон смог только снова тупо кивнуть, надеясь, что Шерлок и правда медлит с уходом, а не у него разыгралось воображение.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - он сжал губы, не давая вырваться десяткам кишащих в голове вопросов. Ему отчаянно хотелось упрочить то, что проявилось между ними, найти этому имя, повод для существования, будущее, но Шерлока уже не было на месте: он быстро взбежал по лестнице, прошел сквозь зону отдыха и спустился к бару.

Джон смотрел ему вслед, все еще стараясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием и колотящимся сердцем, чувствуя, как желание сменяется горьким привкусом разочарования. Пытаясь выбросить из головы воспоминания о прикосновениях Шерлока, от которых до сих пор покалывало кожу, он обогнул пульт и остановился, ожидая, пока спадет болезненно пульсирующая эрекция.

Если бы любой другой человек разделил с ним подобный танец, полученные сигналы имели бы единственное возможное толкование, и к концу ночи они оказались бы в одной постели – будь на то желание второй стороны. С Шерлоком, однако, ничто не было настолько просто. Да, Джон мог бы прижаться и прижать к себе - и увидеть, ответит ли Шерлок на этот вызов, но если он все понял превратно...

Раздраженно тряхнув головой, он нырнул за колонки и поискал взглядом Дэнниса. Обычно у него не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы определить, испытывает кто-то к нему влечение или нет, но Шерлок мастерски подавал смешанные сигналы: долгий жаркий взгляд в момент упоения восторгом от очередного распутанного дела и насмешливое пренебрежение минуту спустя. Тело его говорило одно, с губ слетало совершенно другое, но сейчас… С подобной недвусмысленной реакцией Джон столкнулся впервые.

Выругавшись про себя, он задумался: не стоило ли прислушаться к тому, что подсказывало сердце, воспользоваться невысказанным обещанием большего, что как опийный дым заполнило воздух между ними? Быть может, друг в таком случае тоже подчинился бы инстинкту, а не голосу разума. Вот только хотел Джон совсем не этого. Не собирался он рисковать дружбой ради одной случайной ночи без обязательств.

Ему нужен был Шерлок - весь целиком, не только тело, но и человек, занимавший эту оболочку. Мимолетные выражения привязанности и перипетии настоящих отношений требовались ему не меньше, чем чувственный аспект, но желает ли друг того же самого, он не мог с уверенностью сказать. С некоторой натяжкой получалось представить, что консультирующий детектив может проявить интерес к сексу – изредка, ради удовлетворения нужд «транспорта», которые стало невозможно игнорировать – но чтобы тот стремился к большему?..

Всего час назад Джон твердо знал, какое место занимает в жизни Шерлока: сосед, блоггер и друг с легким проблеском еще чего-то, что подспудно тлело между ними, но никогда не упоминалось. Теперь же, случайно или намеренно, Шерлок вытащил это нечто наружу, и Джон отчаянно хотел выяснить, куда оно может их привести.

Однако сейчас у них были другие приоритеты. Шерлок высоко ценил свою Работу, и в данный момент она предъявляла свои требования, а Джон не имел ни малейшего намерения им препятствовать, по крайне мере, специально. Он только надеялся, что когда все-таки наступит время, шанс не окажется давно упущенным.

\- Эй, а ну не трогать! - раздался окрик. Джон, склонившийся над старым, видавшим виды кабелем, поднял в изумлении голову и увидел спешащего к нему Дэнниса. – Сюда можно только персоналу!

Он тут же отбросил все мысли о Шерлоке. Кем бы он ни приходился другу, его роль несомненна, когда речь идет о добыче информации, нужной детективу, чтобы проявить себя во всем блеске. Оставалось только придумать, как завести разговор об Аманде.  
\- Я и есть персонал, - дружелюбно улыбнулся он. – Джон. Работаю на дверях, Уилл отправил проверить, не нужна ли наша помощь.

\- Ой! – Краска затопила лицо Дэнниса, составляя восхитительный контраст с ярко-синими волосами, а их обладатель неловко пожал ему руку и сбивчиво извинился. – Прости. Я не очень-то слежу, кто приходит и уходит. Здесь все в порядке, просто старая техника задурила, - он нервно поправил спрятанную за ухом самокрутку, и Джон мысленно поинтересовался: табак там или нечто менее законное. – Говорил я дяде, что тут заменить бы кое-что, но… - парень с явным раздражением передернул плечами.

\- Да, знакомая картина, - посочувствовал Джон, надеясь на ответное расположение. – Уилл с Томасом жаловались, что давно просили помощника. Я так понимаю, народ здесь надолго не задерживается.

Дэннис потряс головой.  
\- Место такое. Большинство сотрудников – студенты, которым нужна подработка. За барной стойкой нет никого, кто пробыл бы здесь больше года. Каждые пару месяцев кто-то увольняется.

\- Серьезно? – Джон изобразил удивление, хотя, судя по рассказам остальных, Дэннис преувеличивал. Он решил воспользоваться подходящей темой и, внимательно наблюдая за лицом собеседника, спросил. – А я слышал, что за последнее время только одна девушка ушла – Аманда, что ли? – и так понял, что это не вполне обычное дело.

Раздраженное фырканье Дэнниса практически потонуло в грохоте колонок.

\- Ну… Дружок ее бортанул. Как по мне – скатертью дорожка, но она считала иначе. – Он опять передернул худыми плечами, и на юном лице отчетливо проступила застарелая ревность. – Вечно симпатичные девчонки на мудаков западают. Он об нее ноги вытирал, а она перед ним стелилась. Корова тупая.

Джон старался сохранять на лице спокойное и дружелюбное выражение, держа свои мысли при себе. На вид Дэннис производил впечатление безобидного малого, но он даже не потрудился сдержать ярость, и было ясно, что Аманду он осуждает не меньше, чем ее парня. С этой породой людей, винящих в случившемся всех, кроме себя, Джон не раз сталкивался.

\- Но больше тут ни он, ни она не появлялись. Натан зависал здесь все время, пока Аманда работала. Лез к ней, отвлекал… - На лице мелькнул и тут же пропал злобный оскал, когда Дэннис принялся поправлять провода, явно находя успокоение в монотонной работе.

\- Натан? – как бы невзначай переспросил Джон, надеясь выяснить что-то еще.

\- Натан Брентли. Ты его знал?

Джон покачал головой. Пальцы провели по карману, где лежал телефон. Не Бог весть что, но, может быть, еще одно имя в общей картине станет тем фактором, что подтолкнет Шерлока к решению.  
\- Нет, но с такими, как он, сталкивался неоднократно, - сказал он, желая создать впечатление, что соглашается с собеседником, не давая при этом четкого ответа. В Дэннисе за тонким слоем юношеского задора проглядывали горечь и обида, так что Джон только счастлив был распрощаться. – Ну, если здесь помощь не нужна, то мне лучше вернуться к ребятам. Будут проблемы, зови.

Дэннис кивнул, окончательно погрузившись в работу, Джон обогнул колонку и направился к лестнице, не глядя под ноги и набирая на ходу сообщение. Много расспрашивать об Аманде Колридж, не вызывая подозрений, не получится, но, похоже, ее внезапный отъезд всех настолько занимал, что до сих пор их с Шерлоком любопытство никого не удивило. Тем лучше, но приходилось помнить, что сам он здесь пребывает в качестве вышибалы, а не следователя, ищущего улики.

Обежав глазами клуб, он задержался взглядом на барной стойке, где Шерлок и Дэвид, не прерываясь ни на секунду, торопливо обслуживали клиентов, пока Джейн и Мэтт пополняли запасы израсходованных напитков, двигаясь с профессионализмом людей, уже сотни раз выполнявших эту работу. Там же обнаружился и Томас с несколькими бутылками в руках.

Джон сбежал вниз как раз в тот момент, когда охранник проходил мимо лестницы.  
\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он, кивнув на напитки.

\- Бери две. Традиция такая – именинник проставляется, - Томас смущенно улыбнулся. - Сегодня мой черед.

\- О, поздравляю! – Джон широко ухмыльнулся, забирая пиво и мельком удостоверившись, что крышки на месте. Они направились ко входу, где постепенно редела очередь и помахивал открывалкой Уилл. – Похоже, я как раз вовремя вернулся.

\- У ди-джея все в порядке? – уточнила Ванесса и, усмехнувшись, слегка пригладила ему волосы. – Какой-то ты встрепанный.

\- Сделал глупость, попытавшись пройти через танцпол, - пояснил Джон, отгоняя подальше воспоминания о «спасении» Шерлоком, пока остальные сочувственно зашипели. – То еще приключеньице в итоге, но у пульта все в норме. Никаких проблем, кроме старой техники.

\- Я так сразу и сказал, - пробасил стоящий в дверях Уилл, отпивая глоток пива.

\- Ничего, что мы прямо здесь? – уточнил Джон, указывая на запрещающие знаки вдоль улицы. – Как-то не очень правильно, учитывая, что мы всю ночь у людей спиртное отбирали, - он кивнул на ряды бутылок, которые предстояло выкинуть.

\- Нормально, если не выходить за порог, - заверила Ванесса. – Это снаружи нельзя. От выпивки в рабочее время Прайс не в восторге, но понимает, когда стоит сделать исключение. К тому же, - тут она ухмыльнулась и чокнулась с Томасом, - чего он не знает, о том у него и голова не болит!

Время бежало, отмеряемое непрекращающейся пульсацией басов. Субботняя ночь превратилась в раннее воскресное утро, а Джон стоял у двери, слегка размякший от пива, и непринужденно болтал с остальными. Время от времени кто-то отходил патрулировать очередь или проверить, все ли в порядке внутри, но потом все вновь собирались у порога.

\- Иди передохни, - окликнула, вернувшись с очередного обхода, Ванесса, помогавшая Томасу донести вторую порцию бутылок. – Ли вышел пару минут назад, сказал, что ждет тебя. Только сильно не задерживайся. Закрываться через полтора часа, а выпроваживать загулявших – наша обязанность.

\- Похоже, будет весело, - хмыкнул Джон, расправляя плечи и с шумом выдыхая. Этой ночью перерывы у него были редкими и короткими – слишком много работы, чтобы кто-то мог позволить себе отсутствовать больше нескольких минут. Возможно, оно и к лучшему – постоянная загруженность не давала задуматься о том, что мелькнуло между ним и Шерлоком на танцполе. Теперь же при мысли, что они окажутся наедине в относительной тишине и покое, что-то внутри перевернулось. – Он у черного входа?

\- Ага. Смотрите, ведите себя прилично! – прокричала Ванесса ему вслед. Вздохнув, Джон пошел вдоль здания, шаркая по асфальту подошвами ботинок и плотнее запахивая кожаную куртку Грега. После духоты клуба воздух казался ледяным, но небольшое количество алкоголя, циркулировавшее в крови, слегка сглаживало это ощущение. Отчасти Джон понимал, что пить на подобной работе вряд ли разумно, если вообще законно, но он не раз видел, как Джейн и остальные опрокидывали коктейль-другой, заказанный и не взятый клиентами. Похоже, нравится это Прайсу, или нет, «угощаться» для сотрудников было обычным делом.

Свернув за угол, Джон застыл. Переулок не освещался, лишь свет ламп с главной улицы да неяркая полоса, обозначавшая черный вход в «Изо», рассеивали полумрак, но он прекрасно различил знакомый силуэт. Шерлок стоял футах в десяти, привалившись спиной к стене, и он был не один.

Второй человек упирался ладонью в кирпичную кладку над его головой, наклонившись так близко, что они почти соприкасались кончиками носов. Стоит любому из них повернуть голову лишь слегка, самую малость, и поцелуй, которого Джон так желал пару часов назад, достанется другому.

Он быстро шагнул за один из помойных контейнеров, уходя из зоны прямой видимости. Сердце болезненно бухало в груди, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Каждый вдох обжигал горло. Пригнувшись, словно готовясь к драке, Джон натужно сглотнул и заставил себя размышлять трезво, несмотря на гул в голове.

Вероятно, это не то, чем кажется. Шерлок все еще в роли бармена, кто-то решил испытать удачу, и с минуты на минуту детектив обдаст наглеца ледяным равнодушием. Джон просто не вовремя появился, вот и все. Но он не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, как понял, что между другом и чужаком идет какой-то разговор. Голоса звучали едва слышно и, прикусив губу, Джон выглянул из укрытия, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит.

Незнакомец переступил с ноги на ногу, его левая рука скользнула вниз к бедру Шерлока. Джону не было видно, что именно тот делал, но его это мало заботило. Прикосновение выглядело хозяйским, словно касающийся имел на него полное право, и внутренности скрутило в тугой болезненный узел, стоило только заметить, как дернулся всем телом друг.

И все же он не спешил оттолкнуть своего собеседника, и Джон замер на месте, колеблясь и не в силах принять решение, вмешаться или нет. Незваный гость тем временем поднял голову и сделал шаг назад. Слабый свет просочился между ним и Шерлоком, позволяя различить лица, и сердце Джона камнем ухнуло вниз.

Жестом любовника по руке Шерлока провел никакой не незнакомец.

Это был Шоу.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок стиснул челюсти и откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену. Реальность грубого кирпича и сырого холодного воздуха постепенно проникала в сознание, помогая вернуться в обычный мир, пока он наслаждался дымом, растекавшимся по языку и горькими ядовитыми клубами заполнявшим легкие.

Там внутри, в разноголосице клуба, ему казалось, что он теряет сам себя. Непрерывная череда скользких и мимолетных стаканов под пальцами, перемежаемая кратким блеском монет и шуршанием купюр. Проникающая повсюду музыка, пульсирующий натиск звука, не имеющий физического воплощения, но ошеломляющий, размывающий границы его существования, отчего мысли утекали вовне, чтобы никогда больше не возвратиться.

Только на танцполе, сплетенный с телом Джона, захваченный в плен движениями бедер и скольжением рук, он полностью ощущал себя «здесь и сейчас». Словно все вокруг кристаллизовалось с ослепительной четкостью – единственный полный безупречного смысла момент в бесконечном потоке сумбура.

Но и тогда в реальность его вернули не логика и не разум, но древнее, примитивное биение басов и первобытный инстинкт. В его намерения вовсе не входило раскрыться с такой очевидностью, но когда он увидел чужие призрачные пальцы, хватающие Джона, все высокие размышления оказались погребены под стремлением удостовериться, что друг не ответит на эти призывы. Шерлока словно что-то подтолкнуло шагнуть ближе, чтобы показать Джону: все, что ему могут предложить незнакомцы, уже есть между ними двумя и только ждет воплощения.

И Джон откликнулся.

Всю ночь мысли Шерлока возвращались к этому эпизоду, как стрелка компаса – к северу. Каждый нерв с эйдетической четкостью запомнил ощущения от тела Джона: сильные мышцы и прерывистое дыхание, твердость прижимающегося члена и нарастающий электрический шторм существующего между ними потенциала, взлетающего к наивысшему напряжению. Впервые за многие годы Шерлок вожделел кого-то так, что все остальное перестало иметь значение, и желание жгло его с того момента, не переставая.

Тело отозвалось на воспоминание, джинсы стали еще теснее, а кровь, казалось, закипела от открывающихся перед ними перспектив, и он с усилием сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Они не смогут игнорировать случившееся, по крайне мере, слишком долго, и Шерлок прижал руку к животу, где затрепетало знакомое воодушевление. Обычно подобное ощущение рождалось только в ходе захватывающего расследования и всегда было одинаковым: простая мелодия по сравнению с оглушительной симфонией, что сотрясала сейчас его существо.

Джон должен вот-вот подойти, впервые за всю смену их перерывы совпали, и тогда – что? Захочет ли он поговорить об этом - выложить карты на стол, в то время как сам Шерлок даже не был уверен, какая комбинация у него на руках – или же просто шагнет ближе и закончит то, что они почти начали?

Стук ботинок по тротуару заставил его поднять голову. Он замер в предвкушении, дыхание сбилось, однако уже мгновение спустя приятное возбуждение, поднявшееся было в груди, схлынуло.

Засунув руки в карманы, с ухмылкой на губах, к нему приближался Шоу. Каштановые волосы искусно спадали на лоб, подчеркивая карий цвет глаз, наблюдавших за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Под татуировкой на руке перекатывались мускулы – свидетельство спящей силы – и Шерлок внутренне собрался, готовясь к любому повороту событий.

Он ждал Джона – надежного и верного. А оказался лицом к лицу с тем, кто нес угрозу, и желание выпрямиться и отступить зудело под кожей. Его нынешняя поза – выставленная напоказ шея и расслабленное тело – выглядела слишком беззащитной и приглашающей. И только мысль о расследовании удержала его.

Шоу располагал информацией, и Шерлоку требовалось ее получить – тем или иным путем. А это, как минимум, исключало холодное равнодушие или агрессивность с его стороны. Впрочем, как и демонстрацию покорности. Лучше всего оставаться как есть, словно его совершенно не беспокоит подошедший вплотную старый знакомый.

Как ни напрягал Шерлок память, он не мог припомнить это лицо. Шоу выглядел ничем не примечательным, не красавец и не урод. Едва заметный шрам пересекал край брови, и Шерлок быстро пробежал глазами, отмечая другие детали, а точнее – их отсутствие: ни грязи на ботинках, ни шерсти домашнего питомца на одежде. Под ароматом дорогого одеколона улавливался легкий запах химчистки, заставляющий предположить, что незваный собеседник предоставляет другим возможность приводить в порядок свою одежду, но, кроме этого, информации было на удивление мало.

\- Зашел в тупик?

Слова ворвались в сознание, и мысли разлетелись стайкой трещащих дроздов, роняя темные перья страха, потому что он узнал этот голос, который, так же, как и лицо, когда-то был частью окружающей обстановки, практически сливающийся с ней, если не считать единственного момента. Общая картина расплывалась, но память сохранила этот тембр, низко прозвучавший тогда ему на ухо.

_«Ты великолепен, но будешь выглядеть еще лучше на коленях передо мной»._

И в голове словно вспыхнул свет: университет, где он расширил свои познания в «прикладной химии» далеко за пределы, предлагаемые учебным курсом. Там же был и Шоу, всегда маячил где-то на краю бытия Шерлока, но никогда не вторгался в его жизнь. Ходили слухи о связях его отца с наркобаронами и источнике семейного благополучия. Говорили, что он может достать любому все что угодно, но он никогда не был прямым поставщиком Шерлока.

Ник Шоу. Вовсе не Николас, а…

\- Доминик.

Шоу хищно ухмыльнулся, шагнул ближе и наклонился. Опершись правой рукой на стену рядом с его головой, он кивнул в ответ и негромко произнес.  
– Шерлок Холмс. Самый симпатичный торчок в Тринити, – тень пробежала по его лицу, - и самый неприступный. Остальные не могли дождаться, чтобы словить кайф и раздеться, но ты…

\- Мне это было не интересно, - прервал его Шерлок. Другие употребляли наркотики, стремясь освободиться от внутренних запретов и отбросить социальные нормы поведения, но у него для стимуляции существовали куда более интеллектуальные причины.

До слуха донесся едва различимый звук: Джон. Он не услышал приближающихся шагов, но сейчас их по-военному четкая поступь выдала личность обладателя, который на мгновение застыл в шоке, а потом нырнул за мусорные баки. В итоге друг оказался слишком далеко, чтобы понять их разговор – и на том спасибо, поскольку при упоминании о темном прошлом Шерлока он замыкался и отдалялся, - но все равно его присутствие заставило болезненно сжаться сердце.

Может ли Джон вообще различить, с кем он разговаривает? Они с Шоу наверняка казались всего лишь силуэтами против света, и хотя в переулке не было абсолютно темно, здесь все же царил полумрак. Поймет ли он смысл разворачивающейся перед ним сцены или посчитает происходящее за измену со стороны Шерлока, за проявление ветрености?

\- Нет, но все равно ты был потрясающим.

Шерлок моргнул. Странно было слышать слова Джона, слетающие с чужих губ. Большинство сказали бы, что это сарказм, оскорбление, грубо замаскированное под комплимент, но Шоу выглядел обескураживающе искренним. Не отводя от Шерлока напряженного взгляда темных глаз, он сглотнул – под кожей прокатился кадык – и продолжил, еще сильнее понижая голос.

\- Ты и так был слишком умен - себе же во вред, но под кайфом поднимался настолько высоко, что остальные казались лишь пылью. – Рука за его головой дернулась, и Шерлок прищурился, пытаясь понять, к чему ведет собеседник. – Даже после университета я часто слышал о тебе от моих деловых партнеров.

\- Хочешь сказать – дилеров, что на тебя работают, - равнодушно заметил Шерлок. – Не стоит верить всем пустым слухам.

\- Трудно не поверить. Ты был прекрасным клиентом, Шерлок: знал, что тебе нужно и как использовать полученное, платил своевременно, и все видели, что тебе это на пользу.

\- Медицинская общественность вряд ли согласится с последним утверждением.

Шоу ощерился, и выражение его лица изменилось, приняв пренебрежительный оттенок.  
– Другие заставили тебя бросить; они тормозили тебя, удерживали и вот результат. Ты в клубе уже не первый день. Поскольку это не твоя сфера интересов, значит, ты на расследовании, но все еще не разобрался с ним. В противоположном случае ты бы больше здесь не появился. – Раздался тихий вздох: фальшивое сочувствие. – Ясно же, что ты зашел в тупик. Твое сияние тускнеет – ты к этому стремишься?

Левая рука Шоу чуть двинулась, и Шерлока обожгло холодом сквозь тонкую футболку, когда кончики пальцев скользнули вдоль талии. Жест был пустым, в нем полностью отсутствовал тот жаркий интерес, что наполнял прикосновения Джона, и Шерлок напрягся, вжимаясь в стену в попытке отстраниться.

Но ощущение постороннего предмета, вложенного в карман, заставило замереть, и следующие слова Шоу поманили соблазном совсем другого рода.

\- Тебе требуется озарение, и я могу тебе в этом помочь. – Шоу широко осклабился. – За счет заведения, именно такой, как ты любишь.

Шерлок вздрогнул, осознав, о чем идет речь. Пальцы заныли от желания очертить контуры данного ему Шоу флакона, различимого даже сквозь ткань джинсов. Во рту пересохло, и слабое покалывание, подобное фантомной боли, расцвело на сгибе локтя. Зависимость исцелить невозможно. Она остается навсегда биохимической памятью рецепторов, ожидая момента, чтобы проснуться вновь.

И сейчас тело его завибрировало при мысли о заряженной игле, проникающей в вену.

\- А тебе это зачем? – Шерлок сглотнул, услышав собственный хриплый голос. – Вряд ли дела настолько плохи, что ты лично пытаешься заманить обратно прежних клиентов. И что – я вновь начинаю употреблять или ты разоблачишь мое прикрытие? Думаешь, это имеет для меня такое значение?

Шоу покачал головой, словно он сказал глупость.  
– Бизнес здесь ни при чем. Это личное. Я всегда… - он помедлил и скользнул взглядом вниз по телу Шерлока, а потом неторопливо вернулся к его лицу, - … восхищался тобой и с интересом следил за твоей карьерой. В моих возможностях дать то, что тебе нужно, и я знаю, ты используешь это как следует.

Он шагнул назад и прикоснулся к предплечьям Шерлока. Кончики пальцев благоговейно заскользили от сгиба локтя к запястью, и детектив застыл, глядя, словно завороженный, как они остановились на точках биения пульса.  
– Ни единой отметины. Разумеется, ты всегда понимал, что не стоит портить такой экстерьер.

\- Убери. Свои. Лапы.

От звука низкого угрожающего голоса Шерлок дернулся, словно освобождаясь от транса, наведенного на него Шоу. Переулок вновь обрел резкость, и точка притяжения, вокруг которой вращался мир, переместилась с подарка в кармане к стоявшему поблизости ощетинившемуся невысокому военному врачу.

Если бы у того оказался с собой пистолет, дуло уже вжималось бы в затылок противника, но в подобном неумолимом аргументе не было нужды. Каждой линией тела Джон излучал угрозу и смертоносную силу. Даже Шоу не мог не почувствовать исходящей от него опасности, поэтому он шагнул назад и поднял руки в знак притворной капитуляции.

\- Твой любовник? – бросил он Шерлоку. – Удивлен. Мог бы найти и получше. – Шоу окинул Джона уничижительным взглядом, но при этом, как заметил детектив, благоразумно остался вне зоны досягаемости крепко стиснутых кулаков. В течение нескольких кратких грозовых мгновений Шоу и Джон смотрели друг на друга: два хищника в ожидании момента, когда качнется чаша весов и настанет время нападать или спасаться бегством.

В конце концов, Шоу счел за благо отступить.  
– Подумай о том, что я сказал, Шерлок, - велел он, уходя. - Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Удаляющиеся шаги, эхом разнесшиеся в переулке, звучали лениво и неторопливо, словно ничего серьезного не произошло. Шерлок же был потрясен и напряжен, и никак не мог привести в порядок свои мысли. Он даже не заметил, когда сигарета его дотлела до фильтра, только бросил окурок на землю и сердито растер его ботинком.

Подняв голову, он увидел, что Джон смотрит вслед Шоу, провожая глазами нарушителя границ своей территории. Все тело его буквально дышало яростью, и Шерлок задумался, а как много друг успел услышать. Не все, это точно, иначе бы уже потребовал отдать «подарок», что, казалось, прожигал дыру в кармане джинсов.

\- Что все это значит? – Теоретически, это был вопрос, однако прозвучавшая фраза куда больше напоминала требование. Синие глаза, холодные и колючие, буквально пригвоздили Шерлока к месту. Обычно сердитый взгляд Джона не имел на него особого эффекта, но сейчас в глубине его Шерлок различил боль и понял, что не в состоянии уйти от ответа хотя бы с минимальным изяществом.

\- Шоу любезно напомнил мне, что мы уже встречались. Его полное имя Доминик, и он учился в Кембридже в одно время со мной.

\- Так он тебя знает? – Он кивнул, и Джон сжал губы, лицо его омрачилось. – И судя по всему, очень близко. – Ревность не могла быть более очевидна, даже если бы оказалась написана у него на лбу, и Шерлок, ощущая волнующий трепет под ребрами, поспешил его разуверить.

\- Шапочное знакомство, совсем не такое близкое, как ему хотелось бы.

Только слепой не заметил бы, как расслабились плечи Джона. Шерлок не то чтобы почувствовал облегчение, но от осознания, что его словам так безоговорочно верят, на душе потеплело. Однако именно это проявление лояльности пробудило где-то глубоко чувство вины, пока Шерлок размышлял, как поступить.

Сомкнув пальцы вокруг флакона с раствором, он задумался, не отдать ли тот на хранение Джону. Это был бы самый безопасный и разумный выход, но…

Шерлок облизнул губы и невидящим взглядом уставился под ноги, водя пальцем по стеклу. Шоу, ничего не говоря напрямую, намекнул, что внутри кокаин. А он уже сам совершил логический скачок к соответствующему выводу – не самый мудрый шаг.

Откуда ему знать, Ник по-прежнему все еще мог оказаться обвиняемым в их текущем расследовании. И если это так, то, конечно же, он будет искать любую возможность устранить Шерлока, а благодаря сети своих дилеров, он, разумеется, в курсе его прежних слабостей. Надеялся ли Шоу, что он без промедления наберет жидкость в шприц и пустит ее по венам, даже не проверив, что именно ему дали?

Весьма элегантный ход, пусть и с изъяном, поскольку основывался на предположении, что Шерлок отчаянно желает получить новую дозу. Что, в некотором отношении, было правдой. Ожидание волной пронеслось по телу, и от предвкушения сжалось все внутри, отличаясь по ощущениям от чувственного вожделения и все же в чем-то с ним схожее. Однако он все-таки не взмокший от пота наркоман, трясущийся в стремлении покончить с ломкой; он по-прежнему хозяин над своим самоконтролем.

Если он обмолвится о «подарке» Джону, тот, вероятнее всего, примет происходящее близко к сердцу, немедленно отберет флакон и выльет жидкость, не дав провести необходимые исследования. И любые возражения со стороны Шерлока будут рассматриваться как нытье алкоголика, пытающегося спасти свою бутылку. Нет, придется ему придержать полученное. Несколько быстрых тестов в лаборатории Бартса, и он будет точно знать, что за игру затеял его старый знакомый.

\- Шерлок?

Прикосновение к запястью заставило рывком поднять голову. На мгновение он испугался, что Джон неведомым образом прочитал его мысли и знает, что он сжимает в кулаке. Но тот не пытался вытащить руку Шерлока из кармана и заставить показать флакон. Вместо этого большой палец ласково скользил по беззащитной коже у основания ладони – медленные, уверенные круги, противоречащие выражению лица: сердитого и недоумевающего, потрясенного и обеспокоенного.

\- Ты в порядке? Он не… - Шерлок понял, что Джон проверяет, не получил ли он каких повреждений: беглый внешний осмотр на предмет наличия синяков или других признаков борьбы. – Что он сделал?

Шерлок выпустил из пальцев флакон, запихнув его поглубже в карман, а потом вытащил руку и схватил Джона за рукав.  
– Ничего. Шоу – это пустая болтовня. Стоило бы немедленно уйти, оставив его наслаждаться звуками собственного голоса в одиночестве, но я надеялся получить от него что-то, что можно будет использовать.

Что на самом деле и произошло, но сказать об этом Джону он не мог. Пока не мог.

\- А что он имел в виду, говоря, чтобы ты над этим подумал?

\- Просто хотел возобновить старое знакомство. – Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахнулся, стараясь игнорировать поселившуюся в груди тяжесть. Технически сказанное им не было ложью, но он отдавал себе отчет, что Джон вряд ли спокойно воспримет его умышленные недомолвки, когда правда выплывет наружу.

И потом, Джон вовсе не глуп. Пусть он упускал почти все важные детали, осматривая место преступления, но на Шерлока это удобное отсутствие наблюдательности не распространялось. За время, прожитое бок о бок, они научились улавливать малейшие нюансы в поведении друг друга, и попытка скрыть что бы то ни было представляла собой серьезнейший вызов. Особенно сейчас, когда ничто не могло отвлечь Джона от изучения его лица.

Друг смотрел на него со смесью доверия и разочарования, словно хотел поверить в его честность, но инстинкт подсказывал обратное. Казалось, воздух сгустился из-за невысказанных обвинений и непризнанной вины. Единственным звуком в переулке был свист ветра да шелест страниц валявшейся на земле газеты.

Неожиданно раздался треск рации и до них донесся искаженный тонкий голос Уилла.  
– Жаль прерывать вас, парни, но пора закругляться. – В словах слышались смешливые нотки, тут же потерявшиеся в напряженной серьезности, заполнявшей узкий простенок, где они стояли. – У вас пять минут, а потом кто-нибудь отправится на розыски.

Джон вздохнул, схватил устройство и, переключив канал, коротко произнес:  
– Сейчас вернемся. – Его интонации, холодной и ровной, без малейшего намека на ответное веселье, хватило, чтобы собеседник на том конце воздержался от дальнейших комментариев, а Джон провел руками по волосам и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом.

\- Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, - наконец сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Я знаю, что у нас важное расследование, что тебе нужна информация, но… - Он посмотрел вслед давно растворившемуся в темноте Шоу, еще раз вздохнул и покачал головой. – Ладно, забудь. Просто… Могу я тебя попросить кое о чем?

\- Что именно?

\- Не держи меня в потемках. Я знаю, что обычно ты уносишься вперед, а я изо всех сил пытаюсь тебя догнать, но, пойми, ты не должен делать все в одиночку. Я здесь, и я могу помочь. Неужели ты до сих пор в это не веришь?

Если бы Шерлок не знал друга так хорошо, он непременно бы подумал, что тот заподозрил, что именно он прячет в кармане. Джон вел себя как родитель, дающий ребенку возможность самостоятельно признаться в проступке, о котором взрослые и так уже в курсе. Это был шанс проявить честность, но Шерлок позволил ему ускользнуть.

– Разумеется, верю. Почему иначе, думаешь, ты здесь со мной, а не на Бейкер-стрит или на каком-нибудь дурацком свидании? – поинтересовался он, стараясь, чтобы тон звучал скорее равнодушным, чем оправдывающимся, а потом шагнул к двери в клуб. – Мне пора возвращаться.

\- Шерлок… - расстроено произнес Джон, но голос его тут же смягчился, стоило детективу обернуться, приподняв бровь. – Будь осторожен, ладно?

Это прозвучало совсем не как дежурная просьба, и Шерлок напомнил себе, что беспокойство Джона проистекает из страха за его же безопасность. Он с раздражением отметил, как усугубилось собственное чувство вины: жертва сантиментов.

Кивнув, он развернулся и, тихо ответив «Ты тоже», торопливо бросился вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки. Клиенты сообразили, что клуб скоро закроется, и бармены работали, не покладая рук, стремясь обеспечить всех желающих последней порцией. В любое другое время Шерлок восхитился бы слаженному танцу пяти человек в тесном пространстве за стойкой. Они двигались автоматически, и даже он, новенькая шестеренка в этом сложном механизме, легко видел свой следующий шаг.

Странным образом, это успокаивало: повторяющиеся движения, не требующие участия разума и позволяющие свободно сортировать детали расследования, анализируя и перепроверяя все, что известно, в непрерывном поиске новой информации и связей.

По крайне мере, теперь было очевидно, в каком направлении следует работать. Дэннис, Аманда Колридж и бросивший ее любовник: случайные факторы или же за всем эти скрывается нечто более зловещее? Ни одну возможность нельзя оставить без проверки.

И потом, Шоу. На поверхности он мог казаться просто одиночным персонажем, затянутым на орбиту дела присутствием Шерлока, но существовала потенциальная вероятность его прямого участия в преступлении. Содержимое флакона внесет ясность в этот вопрос, и к моменту, когда он передал клиентам последние напитки, и бар, наконец, закрылся, Шерлок мыслями был уже в лаборатории Бартса.

По просьбе Мэтта он отправился собирать со столиков стаканы и бутылки. Прайс сообщил ему, что по воскресеньям всегда приглашает команду профессиональных уборщиков: нужно поддерживать репутацию, а ночные клубы – чрезвычайно грязное место, причем пот и алкоголь являются наименьшей из всех проблем. Однако это означало, что любые улики, касающиеся исчезновения клиентов, сначала были погребены под наслоением новых данных, а потом полностью уничтожены.

\- Держи, - Лира тронула его локоть, протягивая конверт, когда он вернулся обратно к кассе и поставил стаканы. – Это вчерашние чаевые. Джейн разбирается сегодняшними.

\- Мы ни за что, ни за что тебя не отпустим, - счастливо протянул Мэтт, размахивая своей долей. Монеты обменивались на купюры, потому что так с ними легче было управиться, но и в этом случае каждый получил приличную пачку. – До тебя нам никогда столько не перепадало.

\- Вот что значит смазливая мордашка, - подмигнув, заметила Джейн. – Помните, как Лира заявилась в корсете? В те выходные мы просто купались в деньгах.

Близнецы восторженно засвистели в унисон, Шерлок приподнял брови в притворном изумлении, а Лира покраснела и помотала головой.  
– Больше ни за что в жизни, - пробормотала она. – Оно того не стоит. Есть планы на выходные?

\- Имеешь в виду мой единственный свободный день? – поинтересовался Шерлок, с легкостью переключаясь на жизнерадостные интонации Ли. – В понедельник я снова здесь.

\- Эх, вот что значит быть новичком – сплошной энтузиазм, - хихикнул Дэвид. – Мы составим тебе компанию, да и Лира будет на посту вторую половину ночи. Кроме того, понедельник не так уж плох. Меньше народу.

\- Ну да, зато как раз самые любители выпить. По понедельникам куда больше драк, чем в любой другой день недели, - заметила Джейн, протягивая каждому еще по одному конверту, а потом оборачиваясь к Лире. – Пойдем, Прайс перестал оплачивать наше пребывание здесь уже десять минут назад. Давай прихватим Ванессу, и пора убираться отсюда.

Начался привычный круговорот прощаний, громких и радостных, несмотря на поздний час ночи, а потом Шерлок сбежал вниз в подсобку. Сдернув с крючка куртку и торопливо натянув ее, он шагнул в переулок, где по-прежнему толкалось несколько человек: одни завершали не вполне законные сделки, другие влажно стонали в поцелуе, не в силах дождаться, пока доберутся до постели. Шерлок прошел мимо, не обращая ни на кого внимания, и свернул к главному входу.

Здесь бурлила толпа. Люди не расходились, обсуждая, поискать ли другое, пока еще открытое, заведение или же отправиться домой. У обочины выстроились такси, водители которых были прекрасно осведомлены о времени закрытия. Томас и Уилл стояли у дверей, наблюдая за столпотворением, и дружно ухмыльнулись, увидев его. Уилл обернулся и бросил Джону через плечо:  
– Давай, приканчивай свое пиво и уматывай.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, смутно припоминая, что Томас упоминал о своем дне рождения. Вроде он оставил напитки и для работавших за стойкой, но Шерлок был слишком занят, чтобы взять свою порцию. И сейчас в горле у него першило, а губы пересохли от обезвоживания: организм – его транспорт – напоминал о своих потребностях.

Джон выскользнул из дверей, на ходу прощаясь с окружающими и остановившись на пару минут рядом с Уиллом, чтобы поболтать о каких-то пустяках. Шерлок с удовлетворением отметил, что многообещающие взгляды, которые бросала вчера на его соседа Ванесса, исчезли, сменившись на чисто дружеские, хоть и приправленные сожалением.

И разница была особенно очевидна в сравнении с тем, как сам Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, повернувшись наконец спиной к клубу: гремучая смесь никуда не девшихся воспоминаний о случившемся на танцполе и вновь появившаяся неуверенность, вызванная произошедшим в переулке.

\- Куда теперь?

Шерлок моргнул. Он ожидал, что Джон опять попытается вернуться к ситуации с Шоу или же наоборот, захочет обсудить то взаимное притяжение, что проявилось с такой очевидностью в гипнотизирующем полумраке клуба. Но он не упомянул ни то, ни другое, словно закрыв оба вопроса, оставив Шерлока со странным чувством облегчения и разочарования. Детектив подавил недоумевающий возглас и напомнил сам себе, что принятое Джоном решение – наилучший выход. Пока что он не мог сообщить другу ничего дополнительного в отношении Шоу, а тот танец теперь, в тисках холодной ночи, казалось, случился вечность тому назад.

\- Бартс, - в конце концов сказал он и сжал губы, услышав в ответ невнятный звук.

\- Сейчас?

Шерлок помедлил, обдумывая неоспоримую правоту вопроса. Было уже почти три часа утра. Технически, морг открыт круглосуточно, но попасть в лабораторию при нем может оказаться проблематично. В итоге он потратит драгоценное время в попытках договориться с неготовым идти на уступки сотрудником ночной смены, или же ему придется дожидаться, пока не появится готовая всегда обеспечить ему допуск Молли.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул, а Джон улыбнулся и толкнул его плечом.  
– Давай, поймай нам такси. Доберемся домой, съедим что-нибудь, а потом ты можешь испробовать свое очарование на дежурном в морге. Если мы отправимся туда сейчас, и у нас ничего не выйдет, ты же будешь дуться по этому поводу весь день. К тому же, тогда тебе придется полагаться на заключения Андерсона.

Слова его возымели желаемый эффект, и Шерлок согласился с недовольным ворчанием.  
– Прекрасно, но нам придется идти пешком. Даже я не смогу остановить такси в подобном виде. По крайне мере, в этот час ночи.

Джон скорчил недовольную гримасу, но ничего не сказал и последовал за Шерлоком, веря, что тот выберет для них кратчайший путь домой. Какое-то время они шли молча, но повисшая между ними тишина не была ни легкой, ни дружеской. Мысли Шерлока, словно маятник, летали в такт его шагам от Шоу к Джону и обратно, а опорной точкой этих качелей служил он сам. Флакон оттягивал карман, словно налитый свинцом, а каждый вдох Джона звучал в его ушах как обвинение, тем более трудно переносимое, что для него имелись все основания.

\- Ты получил мое сообщение? По поводу парня Аманды? – вопрос прозвучал напряженно, словно у Джона были другие, куда более важные вещи, которые он хотел спросить, но не знал, как к ним подступиться. И все-таки это была безопасная тема для разговора, так что Шерлок с благодарностью за нее ухватился.

\- Угу. Многообещающе. – Он резко свернул направо и повел их вниз по тихой жилой улице, прежде чем вынырнуть на одной из оживленных магистралей. – Разберусь с этим, когда окажемся дома . Посмотрю, что можно выяснить.

\- Не такая уж и редкость, что парень бросил девушку, - заметил Джон. – Дэннис намекал, что Натан вроде как та еще сволочь. Правда, сам он тоже не особо приятный тип.

\- Дэннис затаил обиду? – спросил Шерлок, убирая со лба прядку, и недовольно фыркнул, когда она тут же упала обратно.

\- Да, хотя сложно сказать, на кого он злится больше, исходя из того, как он отозвался о способностях Аманды делать выбор. – Джон споткнулся, врезался в Шерлока и сердито уставился на ровный тротуар, бормоча извинения. – Похоже, он думает, что так ей и надо, сама виновата.

\- Распространенная точка зрения среди большинства молодых людей. Зачем корить себя, когда можно переложить вину на другого? То, что рассказывают о Натане, заставляет предположить, что их расставание было достаточно… внезапным. Он оставил ей сообщение, что между ними все кончено, и больше она его не видела и не слышала.

\- Может, он просто струсил и выбрал такой способ прекратить отношения, и на самом деле там нет ничего позри… подзри…

\- Подозрительного? – предложил Шерлок, приподняв бровь, а Джон остановился и потер глаза. – Сколько бутылок пива ты выпил?

Джон издал невнятный озадаченный звук – полустон-полурычание, и Шерлок быстро шагнул ближе, изучая признаки, все ярче проявлявшиеся во внешнем виде друга. Зрачки были слишком маленькими для данного уровня освещения, на лбу вдоль линии роста волос выступил пот. Взяв Джона за руки, безвольно и доверчиво повисшие в обхвате его пальцев, он ощутил слабую дрожь. И даже когда он стиснул запястья, тот не сказал ни слова и не попытался вырваться.

\- Джон? – Чуть согнув колени, Шерлок всмотрелся в знакомое лицо и отметил, что мигательный рефлекс заторможен, а взгляд затуманен. Посторонний человек решил бы, что Джон просто слегка перебрал, однако Шерлок слишком хорошо знал своего соседа. Никогда не забывая о семейных проблемах с алкоголем, тот крайне редко напивался до беспамятства, и при этом очень хорошо переносил умеренные дозы спиртного. Джону нужно было выпить куда больше того, что досталась ему в «Изо», чтобы организм отреагировал подобным образом.

\- Джон, послушай меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты как следует подумал. Те бутылки, что дал тебе Томас – они были закрыты? Ты оставлял их без присмотра, брал чужой напиток?

\- Не… - Джон помотал головой, зажмурился и со смешком выдохнул. – Не могу вспомнить. Крышки были на месте, вроде бы.– Он пожал плечами, но даже такое незначительное движение нарушило его равновесие, и он пошатнулся и моргнул, когда Шерлок тихо выругался. – А что?

То, что друг не мог проследить простейшую связь между причиной и следствием, заставило Шерлока помедлить и с шумом выдохнуть, прежде чем озвучить свой вывод.  
– Я думаю, тебе что-то подмешали в пиво. Вкус не показался странным?

Джон снова покачал головой и опять пожал плечами: совершенно невнятное свидетельство. Может, он и заметил что-то подозрительное, но тут же отбросил это наблюдение. В суматохе, когда посетители покидали клуб, проделать подобное было несложно, и Шерлок стиснул челюсти, осознав, что момент закрытия как раз может обеспечить необходимое прикрытие любому, кто хочет добавить что-то в нужную бутылку.

Закусив губу, он попытался вспомнить, когда Томас забрал в баре дополнительную порцию спиртного для стоящих на дверях. Все бутылки были запечатаны, а руки охранника в итоге оказались чересчур нагружены, чтобы предположить, что это он подсыпал что-то в одну из них. И все же, получил ли Джон свое пиво сразу же после того, как сняли крышку, или же у кого-то был шанс на манипуляции?

Тот факт, что Джон отнесся с полнейшим безразличием к его словам, только усилил беспокойство и Шерлок огляделся вокруг, обдумывая дальнейшие шаги. Любые улики остались в «Изо» - одна бутылка со следами сомнительного содержимого среди бесчисленного множества других. И все их нужно будет проверить на предмет наличия посторонних веществ.

Это наверняка займет несколько дней, и даже нет никакой гарантии, что доказательства еще не уничтожены. Каждая секунда увеличивает вероятность, что столь необходимое свидетельство никогда не будет найдено, и от желания броситься назад и перевернуть клуб вверх дном заныли ноги. Однако мгновение спустя этот порыв угас под влиянием другого, куда более важного фактора.

Джон стоял перед ним, на лице его застыло доверчивое, открытое выражение, и у Шерлока мороз пробежал по коже от такой беззащитности. Друг казался наивнее и моложе, словно вся осторожность, которой научила его жизнь, растаяла. Ситуация станет только хуже по мере того, как наркотик будет всасываться в кровь. Здесь в принципе не существовало выбора. Шерлок с неохотой готов был признать, что другие вполне справятся со сбором улик и свидетельств, но он не может оставить Джона на чужое попечение. Только не в таком состоянии.

Он быстро вытащил телефон и набрал номер Лестрейда, нисколько не беспокоясь, который час. Стоило только отпустить запястья Джона, как тот зашатался. Дезориентация и головокружение были общими признаками для целого ряда препаратов, и Шерлок положил руку ему на плечо, помогая удержаться на ногах, а в трубке раздался угрюмый голос.

\- Что бы там ни стряслось, - хрипло пробурчал инспектор, - оно вполне может подождать до утра, черт бы тебя побрал.

\- Джону подсыпали наркотик, все улики в клубе, который, вероятно, уже убирают. – Шерлок помедлил, вызывая в памяти внешний вид бутылок в руке Томаса. – Подключи Андерсона, Донован и кого там еще нужно, соберите все бутылки коричневого стекла объемом 0,33, какие сможете. Их нужно исследовать на наличие посторонних субстанций. Если нам повезет, то мы обнаружим нужную тару.

\- С Джоном все в порядке? – немедленно прозвучал вопрос полностью проснувшегося Лестрейда. Судя по шуршанию, он уже натягивал одежду. – Думаешь, убийца выбрал его?

Шерлок окаменел, чувствуя, как по спине поползли мурашки. Данное соображение не пришло ему в голову. Он беспокоился лишь о том, чтобы обнаружить виновного и заставить его понести наказание. Однако слова Лестрейда вынудили задуматься над подобной вероятностью, и он прикусил губу.  
– Возможно. Если наркотик, подмешанный Джону, совпадает с тем, что давали жертвам, то это логичное заключение. Мне нужно доставить его в безопасное место.

\- Приемный покой? – предложил инспектор. – Есть проблемы с дыханием или что-то в этом роде?

\- В настоящее время нет. – Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на тротуар. – Но поскольку я не имею ни малейшего представления, что именно ему дали и в каком количестве, то обратиться в медицинское учреждение будет самым разумным решением.

\- Что? Нет. Подожди, подожди… - Джон замотал головой, поднял палец и прищурился. – Я – врач.

\- И ты под действием наркотика. Как ты собираешься помочь сам себе, если твое состояние ухудшится? – рявкнул Шерлок и разозлился еще больше, когда Джон имел наглость театрально закатить глаза.

\- Нельзя, чтобы попало в это… как его… в мое дело, - наконец произнес он, медленно кивнув, а потом неожиданно шагнул ближе и оперся на Шерлока: тяжелый, неподвижный груз, заставивший детектива покачнуться.

\- Он прав, - донесся в ухо голос Лестрейда, который явно слышал слова Джона. – Не имеет значения, что он принял наркотик ненамеренно. Он – врач, и его взаимоотношения с незаконными препаратами представляют профессиональный интерес для нанимателей. Обращение в клинику может выйти ему боком. – Повисла пауза, словно инспектор тщательно обдумывал следующую фразу. – Думаю, лучше всего доставить его на Бейкер-стрит, разумеется, если нет слишком тревожных симптомов.

Шерлок скривился. Его совершенно не волновало, если Джон больше не сможет работать по специальности. Фактически, в этом были бы определенные преимущества. Тогда он всегда находился бы рядом, чтобы помогать в расследованиях, и никто бы его не дергал заботиться о больных жителях огромного города. Но эгоистичная мысль завяла, не успев развернуться до конца. Что бы он сам ни думал о занятии Джона, он знал, какое удовлетворение оно доставляет другу – возможность применить на практике свою подготовку, пусть даже изначально во время учебы тот планировал специализироваться в иной области медицины. И лишить его этого было бы жестоко.

\- Хорошо, - наконец пробормотал он и поднял подбородок, когда Джон с довольным вздохом расположил голову под его челюстью. – Но если ему станет хуже, я отвезу его в больницу.

\- Я посмотрю, что мы сможем обнаружить в клубе, и, Шерлок? – в голосе Лестрейда зазвучали твердые нотки. – Я не должен бы тебе этого говорить, но не вздумай воспользоваться его состоянием, понял? Никаких опытов и экспериментов.

Не удостоив данное предупреждение ответом, Шерлок оборвал звонок резким нажатием пальца и полностью переключил внимание на Джона. Могло бы обернуться и хуже, подумал он. Джон не испытывал ни паники, ни галлюцинаций, скорее, он был абсолютно расслаблен. Казалось, он с готовностью остался бы прямо здесь до конца ночи, повиснув на Шерлоке посреди темной лондонской улицы.

Он поднял руку и ласково обхватил ладонью затылок друга, чувствуя жесткость седых волосков среди мягких светлых прядок. Джон казался сейчас таким маленьким в его объятьях, беспомощным и уязвимым. От этого впечатления отчаянно защемило сердце, и Шерлок, сглотнув в попытке справиться с неожиданно накатившим стремлением защитить, произнес.

\- Давай, пора отвести тебя домой.

Джон что-то промычал, а потом издал жалобный звук, когда Шерлок отстранился. Медленно моргнув, он, пошатываясь, шагнул вперед, идя за ним без вопросов. Другие жертвы тоже были в таком состоянии? Счастливо следовали за незнакомым человеком, которому доверяли без оглядки благодаря циркулировавшим в крови субстанциям?

Джон споткнулся, Шерлок остановился и, обхватив его рукой вокруг талии, уверенно повел в направлении Бейкер-стрит. Всю дорогу он внимательно следил за проявлением новых симптомов – вдруг что-то сможет ему подсказать, под действием какого именно препарата находился Джон. Незначительное нарушение координации и эпизодические головокружения являлись первыми указателями, что с ним что-то не в порядке. Рефлексы были замедленны, а кожа - горячей, однако другие внешние признаки отсутствовали, если не считать не совсем внятной речи.

Но сильнее всего пострадала его способность связно мыслить. Джон не был замкнутым, но Шерлок охарактеризовал бы его как достаточно сдержанного человека. Он без труда находил себе девушек и искренне ценил их очарование, но в принципе вступать в телесный контакт с окружающими не торопился. Он без проблем прикасался к Шерлоку, стремясь привлечь внимание или же в знак поддержки – и в последнее время более ласково и намекающе – но крайне редко пересекал границы личного пространства других людей.

Сейчас же все изменилось. Джон практически прилип к нему, не только опираясь для поддержки, но прижимаясь ближе с каждым шагом. Их ноги ступали настолько вплотную друг к другу, что уже не один раз дело чуть было не закончилось совместным падением. Но Джон явно находил их манеру продвижения вперед занимательной, и стоило им споткнуться, как в воздухе снова звенел смех. При этом ладони его, не прекращая, путешествовали по телу Шерлока. Они забрались под куртку и футболку, уверенно и по-хозяйски поглаживая спину и бедро, постоянно отвлекая, и детектив не мог разобраться, забавляет его это, возбуждает или же раздражает.

\- Прекрати, - сердито сказал он, прислоняя своего спутника к стене у входной двери и пытаясь нащупать ключи, и вздохнул, обнаружив, что руки прижаты к бокам сильным объятием. Секунду спустя ловкие пальцы сомкнулись на пояснице, а Джон уткнулся носом ему в шею, вынуждая поднять голову, и издал удовлетворенный низкий стон.

\- Ты классно пахнешь.

\- От меня несет потом и алкоголем, - поправил его Шерлок, стараясь дышать спокойно, когда Джон выгнулся и принялся тереться об него подобно коту – вполне расслабленно, если не считать твердый выступ под джинсами. – Джон… - Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на насущном: попасть внутрь, уложить друга и попробовать определить дальнейшие шаги. Но все эти намерения мало стоили перед лицом непреодолимого желания ответить на бесстыдные знаки внимания Джона.

\- Шерлок… - пробормотал тот, передразнивая слабый стон, проскочивший в голосе Шерлока, и отклонился назад. Взгляд потемневших глаз с огромными значками на мгновение остановился, словно прикидывая, и прежде чем он успел выдохнуть хоть слово в ответ, Джон намотал на кулак его футболку и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

В этой восхитительной атаке не было ничего целомудренного или застенчивого. Все движения Джона – несколько неуклюжие, но жадные, поглаживающие, дразнящие, пробующие на вкус – являли собой несомненную прелюдию к сексу, и Шерлок автоматически прижался теснее, а мозг его полностью отключился. Мысли исчезли под напором стремительного потока чистейшего вожделения. Казалось, тело действовало само по себе, полностью блокируя любые попытки разума контролировать происходящее, как только на первый план выступили инстинкты.

Задыхаясь, они разорвали поцелуй, только лишь для того, чтобы мгновение спустя вновь приникнуть друг к другу, и Шерлок наклонился ближе, беззастенчиво прижимая Джона к двери в погоне за бурлящим, нарастающим наслаждением.

Он был абсолютно не готов к собственной подобной реакции. Весь мир сузился до ощущения чуть влажной кожи под губами и жадных, дрожащих рук, восторженно скользящих по его телу. Не существовало ничего, кроме отчаянных толчков бедер и настойчивого языка, уверенно проникающего в его рот, дарящего возможность почувствовать вкус Джона с легким намеком на пиво.

Пиво, в котором наверняка был наркотик.

Он отшатнулся, с трудом переводя дыхание, и реальность обрушилась на него, словно бьющееся стекло. Полное понимание, что именно сейчас происходило, затопило сознание: он неистово целовался на ступенях со своим лучшим другом, находящимся под воздействием неизвестного препарата, и, возможно, попутно одурманивал себя. Разумеется, маловероятно, что сколько-нибудь значительное количество той субстанции сохранилось у Джона во рту, но дело было не в этом. Мог бы тот сейчас сказать «нет», даже если бы захотел? Да, он инициировал поцелуй, но он хотя бы отдавал себе отчет, что перед ним Шерлок, а не просто подходящее тело, теплое и приглашающее?

\- Эй, вернись. Я еще с тобой не закончил, - прозвучал хриплый голос, и Джон протянул руку к Шерлоку, уставившись недоуменно, когда он сделал шаг назад.

\- Джон. – Детектив потер лицо руками, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже и прогнать от себя запах и вкус человека, стоявшего перед ним.

Джон по-прежнему опирался спиной на дверь, откинув назад голову и выставив напоказ шею; весь его внешний вид свидетельствовал о возбуждении. Это было неприкрытое предложение – бери, твое - и Шерлоку пришлось призвать всю силу воли, чтобы его отклонить.

А ему не хотелось, знание это факелом пылало в груди и жгло в паху, заставляя переступить с ноги на ногу и скрестить руки в попытке устоять. Губы припухли и пульсировали, желая продолжения, и он чувствовал, как напрягается между ними невидимый канат, таща навстречу, к неизбежному столкновению.

\- Ты под наркотиком, - наконец произнес он, напоминая об этом факте не только Джону, но и себе самому. – Ты не можешь… Ты не понимаешь, что ты делаешь.

\- Я тебя целовал, - Джон игриво улыбнулся и шагнул вперед, пытаясь вновь схватить Шерлока. – А потом я собирался отвести тебя наверх, раздеть и…

Шерлок решительно прижал чуть подрагивающие пальцы к губам Джона, не давая закончить фразу; ему совсем ни к чему было подтверждение, от чего именно он отказывается. И осознание, что он поступал правильно – единственный морально оправданный выбор – отнюдь не приносило удовлетворения. Да и как могло быть по-другому, когда низшая, животная часть его разума кричала, что очевидное желание Джона уже является достаточным согласием?

 

\- Нет, - прерывисто выдохнул он, обратив внимание, что на лице Джона не отразилось даже намека на разочарование: то ли потому, что он не воспринял отказа, то ли потому, что тот не играл для него роли. – Нет, только не так. – Он встретился с Джоном взглядом и продолжил; голос, наполненный беспомощным обещанием, звучал низко. – Когда ты окажешься в моей кровати, я хочу, чтобы это был ты - весь, целиком и полностью: не только тело, но и разум. А сегодня ночью ты не сможешь мне этого дать. – Он глубоко втянул воздух, чувствуя, что открыл слишком многое, и в то же время болезненно осознавая, что Джон, скорее всего, ничего не понял, или даже не вспомнит о его словах утром. – На меньшее я не согласен.

Джон склонил голову и прищурился – точно так же, как он обычно делал, пытаясь проследить запутанные детали расследования. На одно мгновение на лице его появился проблеск мысли, и Шерлок воспользовался моментом, чтобы быстро обогнуть его, открыть дверь и приглашающе ее распахнуть.

То, как послушно друг шагнул внутрь, лишь убедило Шерлока в правильности принятого решения. Тело может жаловаться сколько угодно, член болеть от напряжения, а губы ныть от желания вновь ощутить тот вкус, но он больше к Джону не прикоснется. Только не так, только не сегодня.

Невозможно с уверенностью сказать, было ли сексуальное возбуждение Джона вызвано наркотиком или же препарат просто снял все внутренние барьеры, позволив открыто продемонстрировать уже существовавшее влечение. К сожалению, конкретные доказательства мог дать лишь химический анализ субстанции, что циркулировала сейчас в крови Джона, и детектив нахмурился, пока оба они, пошатываясь, преодолевали ведущую в квартиру лестницу.

\- Садись и не двигайся с места, - строго сказал Шерлок, направляя друга к одному из стульев вокруг заваленного стола. Когда тот подчинился, он прошел на кухню, отчаянно пытаясь изгнать из головы остатки нежелающего уходить возбуждения и подумать.

В памяти всплыли годы собственных экспериментов с незаконными препаратами, и он торопливо принялся собирать необходимые вещи. Реакция каждого конкретного человека на наркотики непредсказуема, но существовали общие правила, применимые к метаболизму подобных субстанций. Организм, хорошо обеспеченный питанием и жидкостью, переработает их быстрее. Джон ел последний раз достаточно давно, и любая пища в желудке поможет защитить его от худших из последствий отравления.

Шерлок неловко налил большой стакан воды, сделал два тоста, соскреб обгоревшие края и намазал хлеб маслом и джемом. Держа все это в одной руке, второй он схватил из-под раковины ведро, поставил его рядом с Джоном, а потом протянул тому тарелку. – Ешь не торопясь. Если почувствуешь тошноту, то вот ведро.

Джон кивнул, повинуясь автоматически. Он приступил к выполнению своей задачи с какой-то неестественной сосредоточенностью, и Шерлок мог только заворожено наблюдать за ним. Обычно, когда Джон ел, всегда было заметно по множеству мелких признаков, нравится ему блюдо или нет. От особенно сочного кусочка мяса на лице его вспыхивало наслаждение, а случайно попавшийся листик шалфея заставлял морщить нос. Сейчас же выражение его было абсолютно пустым. Казалось, он движется вперед на автопилоте всем довольного безразличия.

Шерлок покачал головой, понимая, что ему требуется точно знать, что циркулирует в крови Джона. Это могло оказаться важным для расследования, но – самое главное – подтвердить или опровергнуть идею, которая грызла мозг, наполняя леденящим ужасом, что это убийца подсыпал наркотик, избрав Джона своей целью. Риск был неотъемлемой частью их существования, но мысль о том, что друг мог оказаться пятой жертвой…

Желудок неприятно скрутило, и на одну одуряющую минуту Шерлоку показалось, что ведро сейчас понадобится ему самому. Он почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица, а над верхней губой выступил пот. Если бы Джон был в норме, он бы сразу заметил неладное, но друг оставался абсолютно безразличен к происходящему вокруг, и Шерлок сглотнул поднявшуюся в горле желчь и сделал глубокий вдох.

Вероятно, его следующие действия попадали под категорию «сомнительных экспериментов», упомянутых Лестрейдом, но сбор чувствительных к течению времени свидетельств невозможно было отложить до момента, когда Джон окажется в состоянии дать осознанное согласие. Многие субстанции почти не оставляют следов в крови и тканях после того, как тело их переработало. Незначительное количество взятой для анализа крови даст им ответ на все интересующие вопросы. И если его манипуляции помогут отправить за решетку того, кто представлял опасность для Джона, то Шерлок, если потребуется, с радостью вытерпит гнев друга.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - сказал он, положив руку Джону на плечо и глядя ему в глаза. – Никуда не уходи.

Тот ничего не ответил, и детектив направился в ванную и достал свой набор: стерильные запечатанные иглы, вакуумные пробирки (никаких шприцов) и толстый надежный жгут. Несколько месяцев спустя после переезда Джона на Бейкер-стрит у них был большой спор по этому поводу. Джон считал, что хранить в доме подобные вещи – не самая лучшая идея. Шерлок же настаивал, что в такой комплектации данные принадлежности могут быть использованы только для забора анализов, и ни для чего другого, и в итоге друг с неохотой уступил с условием, что храниться все это будет в месте общего доступа.

Шерлок согласился – без особого удовольствия – борясь с искушением сказать Джону, что у того в спальне наверняка на всякий случай где-то спрятаны шприцы. А даже если и нет, у Шерлока имелся свой собственный комплект, прекрасный, пусть и не используемый, и как следует спрятанный от чужих любопытных глаз. И тот факт, что, если потребуется, всегда можно купить порошок и просто вдохнуть его, он тоже посчитал за лучшее не озвучивать.

Вернувшись на кухню, он поставил коробку на стол, сбросил куртку и тщательно вымыл руки. Попросив Джона снять верхнюю одежду, он принялся подтаскивать свободный стул поближе к другу и с изумлением поднял голову, услышав, как тяжелое шуршание кожи сменилось шорохом хлопка, поскольку тот принялся стягивать и футболку. Джон уже взялся за язычок молнии на джинсах, когда Шерлок наконец-то смог набрать воздуха и слабо выдавить.

\- Стой! Этого достаточно. – Он откашлялся, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на леденящей пустоте направленного на него взгляда, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться зрелищем широкой груди и паутиной шрама на плече. Обычно Джон старательно скрывал свое тело за рубашками, свитерами или – если только что вышел из душа - за мерзким махровым халатом.

И таким образом получалось, что сейчас у Шерлока впервые в жизни появилась возможность изучить след, оставленный ранением, что в итоге привело Джона к нему. Однако существовала огромная разница между нынешней ситуацией и тем, когда тебе добровольно демонстрируют нечто столь сокровенное.

Поэтому он быстро отвел глаза, сконцентрировавшись на затягивании жгута вокруг бицепса Джона.  
– Ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь сделать? – спросил он, и увидел, как тот помотал головой. – Я собираюсь взять у тебя кровь. Это поможет определить, что тебе подсыпали.

\- Наркотик. В пиве. – Прозвучало, словно единственный факт, в котором Джон был уверен. – А у тебя ловко получается.

Шерлок помедлил, осознав, что друг в данный момент не в состоянии сообразить, почему у него не вызывает никакой сложности найти подходящее место для инъекции, но в итоге ничего не сказал и продолжил постукивать по вене. Он как раз приготовил иглу, когда Джон наклонился вперед и, упершись лбом в лоб Шерлока, испустил прерывистый усталый вздох. Он молчал, и Шерлок чуть повернул голову, глядя, как медленно закрываются синие глаза, а потом вновь вернулся к своей задаче.

Быстро и осторожно, чтобы не проткнуть противоположную стенку, он ввел острие под кожу. Вакуумная пробирка щелкнула, и внутрь немедленно потекла темная жидкость, казавшаяся странно зловещей в этой прозрачной тюрьме. Шерлок подождал, пока она заполнится, а потом прижал к ранке вату. Непродолжительного давления хватило, чтобы капельки перестали сочиться из крохотного прокола.

\- Эй, - тихо сказал он, отставив пробирку в сторону, аккуратно приподнял голову Джона за подбородок и наклонился так, чтобы лучше видеть. Друг уже почти полностью отключился, но пока его вполне можно было разбудить. Пульс и дыхание, похоже, находились в пределах нормы, однако кровать сейчас явно была самым подходящим для него местом. – Давай, поднимайся.

Джон застонал в знак протеста и тяжело моргнул, словно у него болели глаза.  
– Спать хочу.

\- Я знаю, но не можешь же ты уснуть прямо здесь. – Шерлок охнул от изумления, когда Джон неожиданно поднялся и практически упал на него, полностью потеряв ориентацию. Он был сговорчивый и податливый, но ноги его не слушались, и Шерлок почти волоком дотащил его до ближайшей кровати. Если Джон и заметил, что это не его комната и не его привычное спальное место, то ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он с жалобным стоном рухнул на матрас и зарылся головой в подушку, словно не мог переносить исходящий от лампы рассеянный свет.

Похоже, он был бы вполне доволен, если бы его так и оставили – поверх покрывала, полуодетым и даже, как отметил Шерлок, обутым. Вздохнув, он принялся развязывать шнурки, а потом стянул с ног Джона грязные ботики. Носки, как и все остальное, он решил не трогать. И так плохо, что Джон завтра проснется в его постели, не хватало еще, чтобы он обнаружил себя нагишом. Подталкивая и перекатывая друга, Шерлок умудрился вытащить одеяло и укрыть его.

\- Ты куда? – спросил Джон, приподняв голову на звук открывающейся двери, и зажмурился на секунду, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. – Не уходи. Тебе нужно… - он сморщил нос, как будто не мог сформулировать предложение, а следом раздалось сердитое и раздраженное рычание.

Шерлок помедлил, наблюдая, как он снова уткнулся в подушку, словно признавая поражение. Остаться рядом было не лучшей идеей, особенно когда Джон находился в подобном состоянии, а сам Шерлок боролся с зудящим искушением, которое явно не собиралось исчезать. Однако бросить его одного тоже не выход. Даже если все в порядке сейчас, нет никакой гарантии, что через час-другой ситуация не изменится. Шерлок требовался Джону здесь, поблизости, а не в гостиной или же углубившийся в чертоги разума.

\- Я только на пару минут, - тихо пообещал он и вышел, оставив за собой дверь открытой на случай, если Джон его позовет. Выкинув иглу, он приклеил этикетку на пробирку с кровью и убрал ее в холодильник, а потом набрал сообщение для Молли.

В идеале он предпочел бы провести исследования сам, но в квартире не было необходимого оборудования, а оставить Джона он не мог. Во избежание потери данных образец требовалось обработать как можно скорее, и Молли была оптимальным вариантом, к тому же у нее имелись возможности, в случае необходимости, обеспечить лучшие условия хранения. Если он поведет себя правильно, она согласится забрать пробирку по дороге на работу и успеет получить кое-какие результаты уже в первой половине дня.

Отправив смс, Шерлок налил еще один стакан воды, прихватил ведро и вернулся в спальню. Поставив и то и другое со стороны Джона, он закрыл дверь, осторожно забрался в кровать и слабо улыбнулся, когда друг, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, подвинулся, видимо, стремясь оказаться поближе к теплу его тела. В итоге Шерлок расположился сидя на кровати, опираясь на спинку и вытянув ноги, а Джон уткнулся лицом в его бедро и собственнически обнял колени.

\- Останься? Пожалуйста…– жалобным шепотом попросил он. Голос звучал растерянно, не испуганно, а озадаченно, и Шерлок опустил руку на его голову, поглаживая большим пальцем границу гладкой кожи виска и светлых волос.

\- Не волнуйся, - тихо ответил он, готовясь к долгим часам ожидания, пока за окном ночь вступала в самый свой темный час перед рассветом. – Я никуда не уйду.


	9. Chapter 9

Сон опутал его, будто саван, цепкий и темный. Временами он наваливался плотной, давящей массой, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться; порой чувствовалась липкая патина испарины: слабый намек на испытываемый телом дискомфорт. Однако ни то, ни другое не могло до конца проникнуть сквозь завесу беспамятства: призрачные обрывки ощущений, ничего не значащие в сравнении с уверенностью, что где бы он ни был, что бы с ним ни происходило, рядом есть тот, кто не позволит случиться ничему дурному. 

Поверхность, на которой он лежал, просела под чьим-то весом, из горла вырвался хриплый стон, и на лоб тут же легла ласковая рука, отгоняя приближающееся пробуждение.  
\- Все хорошо, - прозвучал густой баритон, негромкий и умиротворяющий, словно обладатель его находился под сводами церкви. – Я сейчас вернусь. Спи. 

Пара мозговых клеток откликнулась импульсом в попытке запротестовать, что это вряд ли получится - обычно, раз проснувшись, он никогда не мог снова заснуть – но, не успев произнести ни слова, он вновь провалился в забытье. То был блаженный отдых, гавань покоя на самой границе яви, и он позволил себе там задержаться. 

Что-то маячило на задворках сознания, будто набежавшая на солнце тень. Смутное ощущение необходимости сделать нечто важное и срочное, не давало покоя, но каждый раз, когда он хотел сосредоточиться, оно ускользало, оставляя ни с чем.

А когда в итоге он все же проснулся, реальность вернулась к нему неторопливо и спокойно – удовольствие, редко выпадавшее на его долю. Обычно из сна выдергивал трезвон будильника – если повезет, а если нет – он рывком подскакивал в своей спартанской постели, либо вздрагивая в холодном поту от очередного кошмара, либо разбуженный душераздирающим пиликаньем в гостиной. 

Теперь же лицо ласково гладил солнечный свет, на спине приятной тяжестью ощущалось пуховое одеяло. Он лежал на невероятно удобном матрасе, а под головой была мягчайшая подушка. Замычав, Джон зарылся в нее лицом, пытаясь ухватить ускользающий сон, и глубоко втянул восхитительный, пахнувший Шерлоком, воздух. 

Слабые искорки осознания полыхнули жгучим заревом, голову затопило ошеломляющее, оглушающее ничегонепонимание, а затем один за другим начали выкристаллизовываться факты. Он не в своей кровати. Слишком она просторная. Слишком роскошная. Под стать Шерлоку. 

Черт.

А следом, похоже, тело осознало, что разум проснулся, и обрушило на него все жалобы разом. Во рту поселился омерзительный привкус, горло пересохло, мышцы ломило, словно он всю ночь ворочал тяжести. В голове бухала артиллерийская канонада, а в глаза как будто сыпанули песку. Господи, неужели он вчера так напился? 

Он попытался воспроизвести в памяти прошлую ночь, но вместо обычного в такой ситуации круговорота разрозненных, неясных обрывков вперемешку с летающими качелями эмоций была одна пустота. В воспоминаниях зияла черная дыра, словно кто-то начисто стер целый временной участок. На лбу и между лопаток выступила липкая испарина, и Джон наконец-то с трудом открыл глаза. 

Солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь задернутые белые шторы, наполнял комнату рассеянным золотистым туманом. Обзор загораживало что-то темное, и, поморгав, Джон со стоном повернул откликнувшуюся вспышкой боли голову. Неясное препятствие обрело четкие очертания: стройное, обтянутое джинсами, бедро и колено, чуть согнутое, чтобы легче было держать нотбук. Левая рука Шерлока почти беззвучно порхала над клавишами, а правой друг протягивал ему стакан воды, который Джон с благодарностью взял.

Первый же пролившийся в горло глоток показался эликсиром жизни. На какую-то секунду желудок сжался, готовясь вернуть предложенное, но в итоге ему удалось справиться с неприятным ощущением. Осушив половину, Джон поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и с жалобным стоном вновь опустился на подушки. Голова трещала со страшной силой, а гвалт вопросов, буквально распиравших череп, только добавлял мучений. 

\- Что последнее ты помнишь? 

Вопрос прозвучал негромко, вполголоса и без обычного для Шерлока нетерпения. Между сведенных бровей и в складках у сжатых губ друга залегли легкие тени, он был напряжен, как будто готовился к неприятному разговору, и Джон внутренне похолодел. 

Они же не?.. Самое логичное объяснение тому, как Джон очутился в его кровати, но… Черт возьми, не мог же он переспать с Шерлоком лишь для того чтобы тут же напрочь об этом забыть! Жизнь не настолько несправедлива. 

Быстро втянув воздух, Джон попытался отрешиться от нытья собственного тела и сосредоточиться на фактах. Футболка отсутствовала. Джинсы с носками по-прежнему были на нем, однако он понятия не имел, куда делись ботинки. Никакой липкости ни на коже, ни на простынях. К тому же, пусть он и устроился в постели Шерлока как в своей собственной, сам хозяин сидел поверх одеяла, полностью одетый: скорее часовой, чем соблазнитель.

Получается, секса не было. Игнорируя вспыхнувшее вопреки его воли разочарование, закопошившееся где-то глубоко внутри, Джон сфокусировался на вопросе Шерлока, пытаясь заставить свой разум отвлечься от пустоты на месте последних часов и припомнить события минувшей ночи: Ванесса протягивает свой номер, Шоу заходит в клуб, они с Шерлоком прижимаются друг к другу на танцполе – боже, да – а затем… 

Подворотня, Шоу, оплетающий Шерлока, словно ядовитый плющ, и странная, шаткая уверенность, что друг о чем-то умалчивает. Желание встряхнуть его, добиваясь ответа; понять, почему он вдруг так закрылся и отдалился: как чужой человек.

\- Помнишь, как мы уходили из клуба? – Шерлок склонил голову набок. Светлые глаза внимательно всматривались в лицо Джона, как будто там уже был написан ответ. – Как приехали – помнишь?

\- Да, - простонал он, накрывая лицо подушкой в стремлении спрятаться от режущего глаза света, и плевать, что Шерлоку будет хуже его слышно. – Конец смены как в тумане, но все, что до – четко. – Ему хотелось продолжить, напомнить, как они вместе извивались на танцполе в такт грохочущей музыке, а позднее, в переулке, яростно смотрели друг на друга и тонули в вязкой тишине, что повисла после ухода Шоу. Однако сил разбираться с последствиями такого разговора у него сейчас не было.

Мягкую защиту убрали, и Джон застонал, закрывая глаза ладонью и вяло раздумывая, не стоит ли просто отрубить себе голову и дело с концом. 

\- Больше ничего? 

Голос Шерлока звучал слишком уж непринужденно, а потому Джон опустил руку и, прищурившись, посмотрел на друга, который наверняка не нуждался в его пояснениях, но вместо того, чтобы помочь заполнить пробелы в памяти, продолжал терзать вопросами, черт бы его побрал. 

\- Нет, а что? Почему… - Ответ сам пришел в голову. Вздохнув, он скривился, не в силах поверить, что это возможно. – О, господи. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это все неправда, и меня не накачали. – Шерлок поднял бровь, явно впечатленный его выводом, и Джон хрипло продолжил. – Нетрудно догадаться. Меня как автобусом переехало, а из головы словно стерли кусок прошедшей ночи, - нахмурившись, он уставился в потолок, но вместо белой штукатурки перед глазами была бездонная чернота, в которой исчезли несколько часов жизни. – Твою мать. 

Рука Шерлока дернулась и замерла, как будто он хотел ободряюще прикоснуться и тут же передумал, а затем он начал говорить, перечисляя факт за фактом, словно закладывал фундамент, опираясь на который, Джон мог бы вновь обрести спокойствие. 

\- Скорее всего, это случилось за десять-пятнадцать минут до ухода из клуба, - стукнув по клавише, он отставил ноутбук в сторону и сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. – Большинство подобных наркотиков действуют быстро, это одна из причин их популярности. Симптомы стали заметны вскоре по дороге домой. Заплетающийся язык, проблемы с координацией… 

\- Как у любого человека навеселе, - пробормотал Джон, ругнувшись вполголоса и отчаянно пытаясь отыскать в голове хоть что-то, что позволит восстановить общую картину вычеркнутых часов. Исчезнувшие воспоминания пугали куда больше того факта, что он оказался под влиянием неизвестного препарата. – Так значит, наркотик подмешали мне в пиво? 

Детектив пожал плечами, отчего матрас слегка дрогнул, отвел от него взгляд и невидяще уставился на простыни.  
\- Я направил в «Изо» Лестрейда и его сотрудников, но даже если бутылки еще не успели выбросить, обнаружить что-либо будет нелегко. 

\- Странно, что сам не бросился туда, - слова сорвались сами собой, и Джон на мгновение замолк. – Ты что, сидел со мной всю ночь? 

\- Все утро, - поправил друг, указывая на окно, за которым царил день. – Ты был не в себе. Тебя нельзя было оставить без присмотра, а в приемный покой ты категорически не хотел. 

Джон поморщился. Несложно было представить, чем все могло бы кончиться. Для человека, находящегося в состоянии наркотической интоксикации средней степени тяжести, не существовало медицинской помощи, кроме наблюдения и стандартных процедур, но, окажись он в клинике, информация попала бы в личное дело, вызывая молчаливые подозрения у всех нанимателей, что у нынешнего, что у будущих. 

\- Спасибо... - он сглотнул. – Я рад, что не придется ни перед кем оправдываться. 

\- Сперва я хотел отвезти тебя в больницу, - признал Шерлок. – Тебя накачали, вещество – неизвестно, доза – тоже. Мой опыт оказания неотложной помощи минимален, а потому передать тебя в руки врачей представлялось самым разумным. 

\- Но вместо этого ты отвел меня домой. – Джон прекрасно понимал, что его работа Шерлока по большей части раздражает. И вчера ночью детективу представилась идеальная возможность устроить небольшую диверсию, воспользовавшись благовидным предлогом, но он все же прислушался к просьбе. Более того, сделал так, как просили. 

Охнув, он повернулся на бок и попытался прогнать туман перед глазами. На первый взгляд друг выглядел как обычно. Все еще в клубной одежде, он длинными пальцами рассеянно собирал в складки одеяло, там где оно начинало подъем по телу Джона, и имел вид совершенно невозмутимый. Однако стоило присмотреться внимательней, и в глубине становилось заметно нечто иное, похожее на уязвимость. 

Лицо его никак нельзя было назвать безучастным, скорее, на нем застыло выражение человека, который места себе не находил от волнения и собственной беспомощности. Судя по разбросанным тут и там книгам и отчетам и лэптопу на его коленях, Шерлок продолжал распутывать дело. Боролся со скукой или пытался отвлечься? 

Джон осторожно протянул руку и слегка толкнул костяшками пальцев его колено. Жест вышел странным, до смешного невинным после всех событий в «Изо», но сейчас произошедшее на танцполе казалось чем-то эфемерным и далеким, как будто привиделось во сне.  
\- Спасибо. Ну, за то, что не бросил меня.

Вероятно, любой другой человек оскорбился бы в ответ на предположение, что он мог поступить как-то иначе, но к Шерлоку данная логика была неприменима. То, что детектив не помчался в клуб, а остался дома, значило очень многое. А ведь он мог с легкостью попросить присмотреть за Джоном ту же миссис Хадсон, или вовсе запереть его в комнате, чтобы минимизировать возможные последствия. 

Однако, вот он. Здесь. 

\- Я не… - Джон нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать следующий вопрос. – Что вообще произошло? 

Шерлок посмотрел на него, а потом снова отвел взгляд и продолжил, уставившись в стену.  
\- Что самое интересное, ничего особенного. Я позвонил Лестрейду, сказал, что нужно срочно проверить клуб, и отвел тебя домой. Ты был покорным и неуклюжим, хотя и несколько более привязчивым, чем обычно. 

\- Привязчивым? – переспросил Джон, нахмурившись, когда детектив небрежно махнул рукой. – Погоди, что значит - «привязчивым»? 

В ответ раздался глубокий вздох, полный напускного раздражения.   
\- Стремящимся к телесному контакту. Дружелюбным. Безразличным к границам личного пространства, – Шерлок замолчал. Оставалось только гадать, что он недоговаривает, пытаясь скрыть за этими синонимами. Так. Похоже, он точно что-то натворил, но вот что именно – Джон не имел ни малейшего представления, и от пришедших на ум вариантов похолодело в груди. 

Он готов был потребовать объяснений, но одного взгляда на лицо друга, окрасившееся легким румянцем, хватило, чтобы слова замерли на языке. Шерлок откашлялся и продолжил, старательно пряча глаза.   
\- Я заставил тебя немного поесть и выпить стакан воды. Пришлось взять кровь на анализ, - он легко провел пальцем по локтевому сгибу. – Нет никакой гарантии, что отравленную бутылку обнаружат, а мне необходимо знать, какое вещество туда подмешали. 

Нахмурившись, Джон выпрямил руку и вгляделся в линию вены, где обнаружилась крохотная точка. Впрочем, синяка не осталось, процедура была выполнена мастерски: навык, который Шерлок, без сомнения, не один год оттачивал на себе самом. С подобными манипуляциями нелегко было бы смириться, если бы не стоящее за ними логическое обоснование. К тому же, пытаться протестовать сейчас значило попусту терять время. Детектив действовал под влиянием необходимости, и Джону не в чем было его винить.

\- Что-то удалось выяснить? – спросил он и натянул одеяло повыше на плечи, желая зарыться в него и никогда больше не вылезать. Глухой стыд мешался с вязкой тревогой, и он чувствовал себя подавленным и разбитым. 

Шерлок поднялся с кровати и принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону, не обращая внимания на разбросанные по полу бумаги.

\- Молли пришлет смс, как только придут результаты анализа, - он взъерошил волосы и развернулся на месте. – В этом нет ни малейшего смысла. Если наркотик тебе подмешал убийца, разумно предположить, что с тобой он намеревался поступить так же, как и с предыдущими жертвами. Но никто не пытался нас перехватить, - детектив прижал большой палец к губам, и Джон с опозданием заметил на бледном предплечье темные пятна никотиновых пластырей. – Ни единой попытки залучить тебя куда-то одного или увести из-под моей опеки, впрочем, я не позволил бы этому случиться. Зачем сначала одурманить, а потом дать ускользнуть? 

Джон только вздохнул в ответ. Разум буксовал при любой попытке подумать, хотелось встать, принять душ, смыть непреходящий запах «Изо» и облегчить терзавшую мышцы боль, но сил двигаться не было никаких. Не знай он, что произошло на самом деле, решил бы, что страдает от жестокого похмелья. Но, так или иначе, в подобном жалком состоянии едва ли от него Шерлоку был какой-то толк. 

Послышалось шуршание и щелчки пластика, и, подняв взгляд, Джон увидел, как друг выдавливает из блистера пару капсул.   
\- Парацетамол, - пояснил тот, протягивая овальные жемчужины. – Должен помочь, если, кончено, твой организм сможет их удержать. Принести что-нибудь поесть? 

\- Тост, наверное. Без масла. Просто подсушенный хлеб, - Джон не был уверен, что его желудок способен принять что-то существенное. Тошнота по-прежнему дрожала где-то в глубине, но он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы прекратила раскалываться голова. – Уверен, что они не дадут побочной реакции? – Поскольку Шерлок уже направился к двери, то Джону пришлось задать вопрос несколько громче, чем хотелось бы, и звук собственного голоса заставил поморщиться. 

\- Что бы тебе ни подмешали в пиво, взаимодействие с парацетамолом не вызовет нежелательных эффектов. Хотя сможет ли он всерьез облегчить твое состояние – другой вопрос, - с явным пренебрежением к любым безрецептурным препаратам откликнулся Шерлок. Джон со вздохом приподнялся на подушках, чтобы проглотить капсулы и не подавиться. 

Лекарство с легкостью скользнуло в горло, и, закрыв глаза, Джон натянул одеяло до подбородка, старясь не зацикливаться на кошмарном самочувствии. В конце концов, других тем для раздумий было предостаточно. Начать с того, что он – идиот. Они расследуют серию убийств, где жертвам подмешивают наркотики в спиртное, а Джон даже не подумал проявить осторожность. По-быстрому удостоверился, что крышки на месте, проследил, как Уилл открывает его бутылку, а потом периодически ставил ее, где попало. Ему и в голову не пришло, что неплохо бы приглядывать за своим пивом.

И вот результат. 

А ведь все могло обернуться куда хуже. В конце концов, он находился в надежных руках, с ним ничего не случилось. Шерлок даже не стал отчитывать его за проявленную глупость. Но как же хотелось вспомнить хоть что-то; даже малый проблеск и то лучше, чем полная пустота. 

Ретроградная амнезия сопутствовала приему многих наркотиков, однако Джон даже не подозревал, что она окажется настолько всеобъемлющей. Он мог натворить что угодно – с ним могли проделать что угодно – и он бы малейшего представления об этом не имел. Все, чем он располагал – свидетельства настоящего, а их не хватало, чтобы закрыть брешь: пустоту, в которую провалились воспоминания о его чрезмерной «привязчивости», и о заботе Шерлока, что бы она в себя ни включала. Похоже, в этот список входили тост с черносмородиновым джемом, судя по засохшему пятну на запястье, большое количество жидкости, аккуратный забор крови на анализ, удобная кровать и неусыпное наблюдение.

\- Держи. 

Джон взял протянутую тарелку и принялся за подсушенный хлеб, откусывая по крохотному кусочку, а Шерлок вновь начал мерить шагами комнату, едва не вибрируя от переполнявшего его нервного возбуждения.   
\- Убийца не заметил, как ты ушел? Слишком небрежно с его стороны, а ведь, исходя из имеющихся данных, все предыдущие нападения были спланированы и подготовлены. К тому же, зачем выбирать кого-то из персонала? Заметного человека, которого быстро хватятся, если только наш преступник тоже не работает на дверях.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что это – кто-то из ребят в «Изо»? – спросил Джон, покачав головой. 

\- Почему нет? – возразил Шерлок. – У них идеальная позиция, чтобы подмешать наркотик тебе в пиво. Если на то пошло, именно они предложили тебе выпить. 

\- Потому что у Томаса был день рождения… - Джон осекся, отложил недоеденный тост и опустился на подушки. – Какой вообще в этом смысл? Все ведь были в курсе, что мы отправимся домой вместе, и ты сам сказал: никто не пытался помешать нам уйти вдвоем, - он закрыл глаза. – Скорее всего, кто-то воспользовался суматохой перед закрытием и, почем знать, может быть, просто перепутал бутылки. И что-то ты не торопишься вспомнить про Шоу. 

Последняя фраза получилась куда ядовитей, чем он намеревался, и Джон выругался про себя, заметив, как изменилась атмосфера в комнате. 

\- Ты прав, - Шерлок вздохнул, уловив изумление в его взгляде. – Но не насчет Шоу. Насчет бессмысленности. Строить теории в отношении мотива, не имея фактов, – все равно, что играть в угадайку. – Шерлок прижал к глазам основания ладоней и замер у окна. Рассеянный свет очерчивал его силуэт: поникшие плечи, ссутулившаяся спина. Возможно, все дело было в отсутствии привычного костюма, но настолько близким к поражению Джон видел его лишь один раз, когда вышел в бассейн в куртке с отделкой из «семтекса». 

«Игра в угадайку», сказал Шерлок, и все же он не отказался от нее, торопясь найти ответ еще до того, как успел окончательно сформулировать вопрос. И Джон задумался, а нет ли какой-то детали, что он упускает, чего-то, что медленно разъедает самоконтроль друга, доводя его до отчаяния от невозможности решить эту головоломку.

Расплывающимся взглядом он оглядел разбросанные по комнате бумаги. В этом хаосе, похоже, имелся свой порядок – к примеру, фото и записи расположены по степени взаимосвязи. В безумии Шерлока был свой метод, но пытаться проследить его - практически невыполнимая задача. Он хотел бы задать ему верные вопросы – те, которые выведут из терновых зарослей на верный путь к разгадке – но из-за пульсирующей боли в голове и жгучего чувства стыда едва получалось думать. Глаза слипались все сильнее, и Джон заметил, что задремал, лишь когда Шерлок слегка толкнул его в бок. 

\- Если заснешь в подобной позе, голова разболится только сильнее. Ложись как следует. 

\- Ох, мне, наверное, лучше встать и… - Джон повел рукой, указывая на листы на полу и морщась, когда затекшая от неудобного положения шея отозвалась болью. 

\- Поможешь, когда почувствуешь себя лучше, - в голосе Шерлока едва уловимо звучали веселые нотки, словно сама идея, что Джон сейчас может быть ему хоть чем-то полезным, показалась забавной. – Поспи еще немного, - друг надавил ему на плечи, вынуждая сползти по кровати вниз и улечься ровно, и следовало признать: стоило растянуться на спине, он почувствовал себя настолько комфортно, что выбираться из-под одеяла категорически расхотелось. 

\- Только никуда не уходи без меня, ладно? – попросил он. При мысли, что Шерлок может сбежать в клуб или в лабиринт городских улиц, в груди разлился липкий страх. Детектив считал, что преступник выбрал Джона следующей жертвой, но что если на самом деле его просто хотели убрать с дороги? Идеальная схема. Любой, кто знаком с Шерлоком – в мозгу тут же всплыло лицо Шоу – как минимум, должен догадываться, насколько маловероятно, что тот поставит что-то выше своей Работы. 

Шерлок с ноутбуком в руках замер на пороге. Яркие глаза блеснули, когда он обернулся, пряча легкую улыбку в уголках губ.   
\- Прекрати волноваться, - потребовал он. – Я никуда не уйду. По крайне мере, пока ты не придешь в себя окончательно. 

Очевидно, что Шерлок не собирался ничего добавлять к сказанному, вроде слова «обещаю», но и так это было куда больше, чем Джон надеялся получить. Он проводил взглядом выходящего из комнаты друга, заметив, что тот оставил дверь слегка приоткрытой. Всего лишь пара дюймов, но они позволили Джону почувствовать себя причастным и вовлеченным, а не оставленным не у дел. Так он услышит малейший звук, сорвавшийся с губ Шерлока в раздражении или тревоге. И на данный момент ему этого хватит: ощущения, что он по-прежнему, пусть и слабо, держит палец на пульсе благополучия друга.

Джон зарылся под одеяло. Казалось правильным, что он находится именно здесь – не наверху, в своей комнате, а уютно устроившись на территории Шерлока. И в голове с легкостью возникла картина: совсем иное воскресное утро – ленивое и расслабленное, когда Шерлок возвращается с чаем для них обоих, а затем снова ныряет в постель и прижимается к нему. 

Но возможно ли такое в принципе, задумался он, закрывая глаза. Здесь, вдали от чужих глаз захочет ли Шерлок проявить простые знаки внимания и привязанности, или у него на это просто нет ни времени, ни желания? Еще месяц назад ответ казался очевидным. Хотя, с другой стороны, тогда он готов был бы поставить кругленькую сумму, что детектив не останется дежурить у его постели. 

Наморщив нос, Джон позволил мыслям и дальше лениво крутиться в голове. Звуки Бейкер-стрит постепенно превращались в отдаленное эхо; пульсирующая головная боль утратила остроту, и он медленно погрузился в дрему. Сперва его окружало блаженное ничто, а затем, в какой-то момент начался сон. 

Лицо обдавал холодный воздух, звенящий живым смехом, Джону казалось, будто он плывет над мостовой, и что-то – чья-то рука? - крепко обхватывало талию. И вдруг она исчезла, и ощущение это было настолько неправильно, что в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме как срочно вернуть все обратно.

Ладони, одежда, жар… он вспыхнул в груди, когда губы опалило поцелуем, словно навечно отмечая печатью принадлежности неизвестному, ускользнувшему из памяти владельцу. Он был прижат к чему-то спиной, но не чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку, скорее – абсолютно свободным: отпустивший себя на волю и со всей страстью стремящийся к цели.

Влажное, почти оргазменное «Ах!» и дрожь волною по телу от нестерпимого желания. Ничто не имело значения, все могло отправляться к чертям кроме одного – снова притянуть невидимого партнера и получить свое. 

И внезапно – непреодолимая пропасть между ними, как шквал арктического ветра в лицо, а следом сознание медленно вернулось к нему. Ресницы дрогнули, Джон со свистом, громко разнесшимся в тишине спальни, втянул воздух и прислушался к себе. Он лежал на животе, раскинув ноги и вжимаясь вставшим членом в матрас, а сновидение маячило где-то неподалеку, мерцающее и призрачное. 

И пусть в нем не было даже намека на визуальную составляющую, все казалось реальным до боли. Он целовался с кем-то безликим, скорее ощущением, нежели человеком, но пребывал в твердой уверенности: главную роль в этой странной, обрывочной фантазии играл именно Шерлок. 

Джон провел пальцами по горящим губам. Член жадно дернулся, и он перекатился на бок, поправляя джинсы. Будь он сейчас в собственной постели – с удовольствием бы разобрался с эрекцией. Да, чисто технически во сне не было ничего, кроме поцелуя, но тело все равно пришло в полную готовность. 

Приглушенно застонав, он скрестил руки на груди и попытался силой воли прогнать возбуждение: что-либо поделать с ним здесь и сейчас он не мог, не мог даже сбежать в свою комнату, не рискуя выставить себя на посмешище. Он пытался подумать о чем-нибудь скучном и повседневном, например, о походе в супермаркет, но мысли неизменно возвращались к языку Шерлока, жарко скользнувшему по губе и внутрь. 

Казалось, во рту до сих пор сохранился его вкус, как будто все происходило не во сне, а… 

Он застыл, уставившись на пустую половину кровати. В голове всплыли слова Шерлока. «Привязчивый». А теперь еще этот сон: плод воображения, рожденный воспоминаниями об их совместном танце и так ни во что и ни вылившейся взаимной тяге, или же неожиданно проявившийся осколок забытой реальности? 

Он целовался с Шерлоком?

Желудок скрутило, и Джон почувствовал, что его раздирает между восторженной дрожью и ледяным горьким ужасом. Если это правда, то слова Шерлока становятся куда более понятны. Неужели… неужели он своевольно взял то, что тот совсем не был готов ему дать? В этом причина, по которой друг отмахнулся от его попыток выяснить, что же именно произошло минувшей ночью? 

Он сосредоточился в отчаянном стремлении различить хоть что-то конкретное в густом тумане, занявшем место воспоминаний. Бесполезно. Разуму было решительно не за что ухватиться, и под волной накатившей тревоги желание быстро угасло. 

Свернувшись под одеялом и задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу, Джон погрузился в спор с самим собой. Разумеется, можно спросить Шерлока напрямую, но это потянет целую цепочку вопросов, которые он пока не был готов задать. Возможно, если бы не расследование, застилавшее все вокруг своим ядовитым дымом, он не стал бы медлить. Однако мучавшая его ситуация вокруг Шоу представляла собой лишь один из многочисленных моментов, что повисли между ними, неозвученные, но ни на мгновение не идущие из головы.

Шепотом выругавшись, Джон сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, не в силах решить, что лучше: отважиться на откровенный разговор или трусливо промолчать. Последнее – проще, гораздо проще. Ему все еще было паршиво, мысли с трудом ворочались в гудящей голове, но от идеи о подобном малодушии сердце протестующе дрогнуло. Подобное было бы нечестно, прежде всего по отношению к самому себе. Он никогда не любил откладывать принятие решения, а это, похоже, могло оказаться самым важным решением в его жизни, но сначала ему необходима информация.

Шерлок располагал всеми ответами; Джону лишь надо было собраться с духом и спросить. 

Отбросив покрывало, он встал на непослушные ноги, морщась от скрежета в голове. Пересохшее горло драло, будто пока он спал, кто-то набил туда колючей проволоки, от холодного воздуха грудь тут же покрылась гусиной кожей, и, жадно осушив остатки воды из стакана, Джон огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь одежды. 

В ногах кровати обнаружилась сложенная вчерашняя футболка. Не обращая внимания на въевшиеся в ткань запахи, он натянул ее и вышел из комнаты. В носках его шаги были едва слышны, но Шерлок тут же поднял голову от монитора, пригвоздив Джона к месту пытливым взглядом серебристых глаз, и все подготовленные слова замерли на языке. 

Детектив переоделся, сменив ставший привычным за последние пару дней неформальный образ на безупречно пошитый костюм. Пиджак, сидящий как влитой на его плечах, скрывал таившуюся в этом теле гибкую силу, но в то же время лишал проблесков прежде проступавшей беззащитности. Шерлок вновь стал самим собой: консультирующий детектив до мозга костей, холодный, аналитичный…

Лишенный эмоций.

Джон смотрел на того, кто прижимался к нему в «Изо», ведя через бурлящий танцпол. На друга, дежурившего у его постели. И не мог связать эту человечность с представшим глазам обликом. Сейчас перед ним был хорошо знакомый, привычный Шерлок, с отвращением относящийся к любым сантиментам, и Джон содрогнулся от мысли попробовать расспросить его о событиях прошлой ночи.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Как будто все мои надежды потерпели крах, хотелось сказать Джону, но даже эта крохотная крупица правды сейчас казалась лишней. Так что он пожал плечами и пробежался взглядом по комнате, старательно пряча горечь и разочарование.  
\- Все еще как с похмелья, но уже гораздо лучше. – Голос дрогнул под напором всего невысказанного, что сдавливало грудь. Джон откашлялся, на мгновение сжал левую руку в кулак, а затем направился к чайнику. Все-таки струсил, черт возьми! 

\- Как успехи? – он постарался задать вопрос непринужденно, словно сегодня был очередной обычный день на Бейкер-стрит, и между ними ничего не изменилось.

Повисла напряженная и густая тишина, прерываемая лишь звяканьем посуды. Шерлок даже печатать прекратил и, обернувшись, Джон успел ухватить мелькнувшее на его лице непонятное выражение. Но прежде чем он смог задуматься над этим, перестук клавиш возобновился, и друг заговорил, ровно и спокойно:  
\- Как выяснилось, отыскать Натана Брентли не так уж просто. До совершеннолетия он находился под надзором социальных служб. Затем на какое-то время нашел работу, после школы нигде не учился. Последнее, что о нем известно – он снял квартиру в складчину с Амандой Колридж. 

\- То есть, они жили вместе? – Джон посмотрел на друга, лицо которого казалось призрачным в отсветах экрана. – И долго? 

\- Год. Судя по разговорам в клубе – соседи, у которых завязался роман. – Джон сглотнул, стараясь не проводить бессмысленных параллелей, а Шерлок продолжил. – Затем в один прекрасный день он исчез. И больше его имя не появлялось ни в каких учетах: ни заявления о пропаже без вести, ни сведений о приеме на работу, ни данных о новом месте жительства…

\- Если он находился под опекой соцслужб, то, может быть, об исчезновении некому было заявлять? – заметил Джон. – Аманда после разрыва могла решить, что он просто не хочет общаться. 

\- Люди действительно так поступают? 

В голосе Шерлока слышались любопытные нотки, на лице проступила озадаченность, однако, это было не просто интеллектуальное замешательство. За вопросом крылось нечто большее, чем желание пополнить свои знания в данном аспекте, и Джон сосредоточился, подбирая достойный ответ. 

\- Бывает. – Вспомнился ряд собственных романов, большинство из которых закончились фразой «и больше мне не звони!» - Часто, если честно. Либо тебе до бывших нет дела, и в глубине души ты считаешь, что без них тебе лучше, так что даже не пытаешься поддерживать связь…

\- Либо? – подсказал Шерлок, когда он умолк.

\- Либо видеть, как они наслаждаются жизнью без тебя, слишком тяжело, и тогда это своеобразный способ самозащиты. Стараешься не пересекаться, находишь новую работу, переезжаешь в другой город и так далее, - Джон пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он и прежде подозревал, что в сфере человеческих взаимоотношений опыт Шерлока весьма ограничен или вообще отсутствует, и заданный вопрос только утвердил его в этом убеждении. При мысли, насколько одинокой должна была быть жизнь друга до их встречи, сжалось сердце. И дело вовсе не в сексе – Джон понимал, что Шерлок вряд ли оставил данную область без исследования. Но ведь физическая близость – всего лишь малая часть чего-то большего, когда к тебе искренне привязаны, принимают таким, какой ты есть и ценят не только за гениальный разум. 

Размышления его прервал сигнал телефона, и, подняв голову, он увидел, как Шерлок прокручивает сообщение, хмурясь по мере чтения все сильнее. Чем дальше, тем более замкнутым становилось его лицо, превращаясь в непроницаемую маску, так что когда он вдруг поднялся на ноги, Джон невольно расправил плечи. 

\- Мне нужно в морг. 

\- Молли уже закончила? – Джон скрестил руки на груди, услышав утвердительное хмыканье. – И что там? Мне кажется, я имею право знать, все-таки она мою кровь проверяла. 

\- Результаты весьма расплывчаты. Нужно провести дополнительные исследования. 

\- Я с тобой, - отставив кружку, он принялся искать ботинки, но замер, как только на плечо легла ладонь. Казалось, прикосновение, подобно солнечному лучику, растопило ледок отчуждения, и Джон подался навстречу, но друг помотал головой. 

\- Не стоит. Нельзя делать анализ собственной крови – это поставит под сомнение полученные доказательства, к тому же мне и так придется оставить часть образца Андерсону, чтобы они приняли мои заключения. – Взгляд детектива обежал его лицо, без сомнения подметив все, до мельчайших деталей. – Кроме того, ты до сих пор не оправился после отравления. Лучше потратить это время на отдых, чтобы завтра спокойно заступить на смену в клубе. Я позвоню тебе, если понадобишься.

\- Шерлок… - начал Джон, качнув головой, но прикосновение теплых пальцев к щеке оборвало фразу. Кожу начало покалывать, и он замер, затаив дыхание, словно зачарованный, когда большой палец коротко скользнул вдоль пробившейся щетины. 

\- Еще час-другой отдыха - и ты полностью придешь в себя, а если отправишься вместе со мной прямо сейчас, промучаешься до конца дня. – Кончик языка скользнул по губам, приковывая внимание, и вновь скрылся. – Я бы подождал, но нам нужно в точности определить, что тебе подмешали, и чем скорее провести тесты, тем надежней результат. Я… - Шерлок моргнул, пряча за темными ресницами проблеск искренности в глазах, и, так и не закончив предложения, тихо попросил: - Пожалуйста. 

Джон медлил, вглядываясь в его черты и пытаясь определить, где проходит грань между чистосердечным проявлением заботы и тонкой манипуляцией. Хотелось бы ему не замечать последней, но нет – слишком уж просительно друг поднял брови. Когда эмоции его были настоящими, голос звучал глубже, глаза сверкали. Нельзя сказать, что сейчас он полностью притворялся – в его мотивации чувствовалась весомая доля правды, но истинная причина крылась не только и не столько в беспокойстве о здоровье Джона. Шерлок что-то утаивал. 

Он не желал подпускать его к лаборатории, но почему?

Желание потребовать объяснений жгло язык, но Джон прекрасно осознавал, что это – тупиковый путь. Друг либо сделает вид, что не понимает, либо попросту молча развернется и уйдет. Так что Джон постарался придать лицу выражение обреченного смирения. Прямого ответа ему не добиться, а для того, чтобы ввязываться в спор, обреченный стать войной на истощение, он слишком разбит. Раз Шерлок отказывается рассказать ему, в чем дело, он выяснит все сам. 

И если ради этого придется таскаться за детективом по всему Лондону, так тому и быть. 

\- Ладно, - наконец буркнул он, недовольно вздохнув, и направился к лестнице. – Приму душ и подъеду к тебе где-нибудь через час. Пришли смс, когда будешь на месте, хорошо? 

Шерлок прищурился, но если он и ожидал большего сопротивления, то ничем это не выдал. Коротко кивнув, он потянулся за пальто и шарфом, а Джон взбежал по ступенькам к себе в комнату за чистыми вещами. Мелькнула мысль сменить одежду прямо сейчас – в таком случае друг опередит его едва ли на десяток-другой шагов, но осторожность взяла свое. Лучше перестраховаться. Если он, переодетый, но так и не наведавшийся в душ, столкнется внизу с Шерлоком, на плане можно будет поставить крест. 

Схватив все необходимое, он поспешил в гостиную и едва не вздрогнул, увидев детектива, стоящего в дверях и, видимо, набирающего сообщение.  
\- Ты же вроде торопился, - безразлично заметил он.

\- Минуту назад рвался отправиться со мной вместе, а теперь выставляешь за порог, – Шерлок дернул краешком губ и поднял бровь. – Собирался отправиться следом сразу или выждать несколько минут? 

Джон стиснул зубы, внутренне кляня собственную глупость. Уж он-то должен достаточно хорошо знать Шерлока, чтобы догадаться, что тот с легкостью раскусит его намерения.   
\- И зачем мне это нужно?

\- Джон… 

\- Нет, Шерлок, - он тряхнул головой, пресекая очередную ложь или пустую фразу, готовую сорваться с губ детектива. Терпение лопнуло. Виски заломило с новой силой, внутри разрослась болезненная опустошенность. – Черт с ним. Что бы ни творилось, можешь не рассказывать. Ты ведь так обычно и поступаешь. К чему меня во что-то посвящать? Велика важность – подлили наркотик, знать-то мне ничего не обязательно. 

Шерлок сунул телефон в карман с таким лицом, что стало ясно: все дальнейшие слова будут встречены ледяным молчанием. Сжав губы, он молча натянул перчатки, глядя куда угодно – на стену, на пол… куда угодно, только не на Джона. 

Шерлок редко чувствовал за собой вину или, по крайней мере, не часто это демонстрировал. Тем не менее, Джон распознал обиженное и недовольное выражение человека, знающего, что он неправ, и это зрелище лишь усилило пробиравший до костей страх. Хотелось сказать что-то, найти верные слова, способные побудить друга довериться, но язык прилип к нёбу. 

\- Шерлок… - начал было он и выругался, услышав, как тот шагнул за порог, сбежал вниз по ступенькам, а затем снаружи раздалось и стихло урчание такси. Джон вздохнул, комкая в руках чистые вещи, и оглядел опустевшую комнату. 

Почесав бровь, он покачал головой, прошел в ванную и включил душ. Да, ему по-прежнему хотелось броситься за Шерлоком, следовать за ним сквозь лабиринт лондонских улиц, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но последние пять минут в обществе друг друга вытащили на свет висевшую между ними недосказанность. Детектив что-то скрывал, а Джон, поддавшись всплеску эмоций, добился только одного: тот закрылся и физически и эмоционально. И теперь шансы, что он добровольно поделится с Джоном хоть какой-то информацией, были близки к нулю.

Первым порывом было вылететь за дверь и догнать, но разум удержал: еще одно открытое столкновение только ухудшит ситуацию. Нет, Джон приведет себя в порядок, и только затем присоединится к другу. Быть может, тот прав, и пары часов хватит, чтобы тело пришло в норму, а пошатнувшийся мир обрел былое равновесие. 

Он быстро стянул измятую, грязную одежду, выудил из кармана джинсов телефон и уставился на темный экран. Вряд ли Шерлок назло ему не сообщит, что доехал, но полностью уйти в себя и забыть о такой, в его понимании, ерунде способен вполне. К счастью, в Бартсе есть и другие, куда тверже стоящие на земле люди, к кому можно обратиться за помощью. 

Молли – человек надежный, Майк – тем более. Просить знакомых удостовериться, что Шерлок на месте, было не очень приятно, но Джон отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Он готов верить другу и полагаться на него в очень многом, но собственной безопасностью в горячке расследования тот пренебрегал слишком часто. Если он сказал правду и действительно направился именно в лабораторию, Джон не станет вмешиваться, по крайней мере, пока. Но если нет… 

Через полчаса все должно выясниться. 

Отложив телефон, он шагнул под душ, позволяя теплым струям смыть с кожи грязь и пот. Вместе с ними ушли последние отголоски боли из мышц, и Джон пожалел, что нельзя с такой же простотой избавиться от мрачного и тяжелого предчувствия, ворочавшегося в груди. 

Ему следовало бы давно привыкнуть к тому, что в любую минуту Шерлок может, забыв про него, сорваться с места в погоне за очередной зацепкой или погрузиться в Чертоги разума, но время шло, а легче не становилось. Каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Джон начинал чувствовать себя мелким и незначительным: несущественная деталь, нечто преходящее в жизни друга. 

А сегодня это ужалило куда больнее обычного. В голове то и дело всплывали воспоминания о Шерлоке, покачивающемся и извивающемся рядом с ним на танцполе, или о тех моментах, когда, казалось, самый воздух между ними густел и раскалялся. Последнее случалось все чаще, словно небольшие землетрясения в преддверии катастрофы, что навсегда изменит мир. Где-то в глубине души Джон искренне надеялся, что они вот-вот сделают шаг вперед, но ничего не происходило. Шерлок все так же действовал в одиночку, все так же оставляя Джона позади. 

Со вздохом он выбрался из душа, закрутил кран и продолжил обычную утреннюю рутину. Почистил зубы, тщательно выбрился, натянул привычную одежду, ни на минуту не переставая подыскивать слова, способные вернуть их с Шерлоком отношения в прежнее русло. Как ни смешно, его не покидало ощущение, что извиняться следует именно ему, но, выходя из ванной комнаты, Джон на корню задавил этот порыв. Не он, в конце концов, скрывает какие-то секреты и сбрасывает остальных со счетов, так что… 

\- Надеюсь, вам уже лучше, доктор Ватсон? 

Рывком обернувшись, Джон уставился на человека, расположившегося в кресле Шерлока с таким видом, будто имел полное право там находиться. 

\- Черт возьми, Майкрофт! – рявкнул он, потирая ладонями лицо, перед тем как кивнуть на дверь. – Вы стучать умеете? Как вы вообще сюда попали? – Джон покачал головой, сам толком не зная, а хочет ли он получить ответ. – Ладно, неважно. Если вы явились, чтобы докучать своему брату, то опоздали. Он уже уехал. 

Майкрофт вежливо растянул губы в улыбке, рассеянно потирая пальцами правой руки друг о друга.   
\- Я в курсе и, если на то пошло, лучше ему не знать о моем визите. Мне нужно переговорить именно с вами. Ваше самочувствие пришло в норму, как я понимаю? 

Спрашивать, откуда старшему Холмсу известно, что произошло, не имело никакого смысла. Камер по дороге от «Изо» до Бейкер-стрит хватало с лихвой, и они с Шерлоком наверняка не единожды попали в поле их зрения. 

\- Бывало и лучше, - признал он. – С чего такой внезапный интерес к моей персоне?

Майкрофт полез во внутренний карман пиджака, вытащил небольшую записную книжку и открыл ее на нужной странице. Понять что-либо по лицу старшего Холмса всегда было непросто, куда сложнее, чем с Шерлоком; его черты демонстрировали лишь то, что он сам хотел показать, но Джон все же заметил, как слегка опустились уголки тонких губ, когда он произнес ненавистное имя. 

\- Доминик Шоу. Полагаю, вам довелось с ним столкнуться.

Джон мрачно уставился на Майкрофта, пытаясь вычислить, что же последует дальше. Следовало признать, тот с блеском захватил его внимание: Джон весь обратился в слух.   
\- К несчастью, да, - наконец признал он. – Он как-то связан с нашим текущим расследованием. По крайне мере, мне так кажется. – Он пожал плечами. – Шерлок не вдавался в подробности.

\- И вряд ли он это сделает, - старший Холмс поднялся на ноги и взял прислоненный к подлокотнику кресла зонт. – Вероятно, он сообщил вам самый минимум, ровно столько, чтобы вы успокоились, - Майкрофт внимательно окинул его серо-голубыми глазами, чуть более тусклыми по сравнению с кристально прозрачным взглядом брата, прежде чем продолжить. – Или же нет. Вы что-то подозреваете. 

\- Так кто он? – спросил Джон, игнорируя последние слова Майкрофта: завуалированная попытка узнать, что ему известно. Пусть гадает и дальше, от него он ничего не услышит. – Кто такой Шоу? 

\- Вопрос не в том, кто он, а чем он занимается. Шоу, как и его покойный отец, тесно связан с каналами транспортировки наркотиков в Англию из Южной Америки. 

\- Дилер? 

\- Посредник. Поставщик. Высшее звено в цепи дельцов, занимающихся торговлей нелегальными препаратами. – С лица Майкрофта исчезла улыбка, сменившись выражением холодной угрозы. – Шоу учился в университете в одно время с Шерлоком. Насколько мне известно, близко они не общались, но одно несомненно: он прекрасно осведомлен о некоторых предпочтениях моего брата и в курсе, на какой слабости можно с успехом сыграть. – Кончик зонта с силой вжался в пол, продавливая ковер. – Все попытки привлечь его к ответственности пока были безуспешны. На данный момент не обнаружено ни единого доказательства причастности этого человека к созданию обширной сети наркодилеров, и вовсе не потому, что полиция не прилагала к этому усилий. 

Скрестив руки на груди и вздохнув, Джон опустил голову и погрузился в раздумья. Если честно, он едва ли был удивлен такому повороту событий. Перед глазами снова и снова вставал Шоу, склонившийся к Шерлоку и что-то нашептывающий ему на ухо. Со стороны картина казалась насыщенной эротическим подтекстом, но что если Шоу предлагал не секс, а нечто совершенно иное?

\- Из-за этого расследования Шерлоку пришлось близко столкнуться с некоторыми старыми знакомыми. Теми, кого я предпочел бы держать от него подальше, если не избавить его от их общества в принципе. – Последние слова прозвучали едва слышно, будто старший Холмс и впрямь рассматривал возможность вычеркнуть из жизни несколько человек. 

\- Это предсказуемо, учитывая род его занятий, - Джон сглотнул и облизнул губы, прежде чем продолжить. – Не может ваш брат браться за одни дела и отказываться от других только потому, что они связаны с наркотиками. 

\- Несомненно, - повернувшись, Майкрофт смерил его спокойным взглядом. – Однако в этом вопросе вы доверяете ему не больше моего. 

\- Так, погодите… - начал и тут же замолк Джон, когда старший Холмс надменно поднял бровь в ответ на его попытку отрицать очевидное. – Не нужно путать. Да, мы с Грегом стараемся держать Шерлока подальше от искушения, вы это знаете. И вы делаете то же самое, с этими вашими чертовыми «опасными ночами». Все мы хотим одного – не допустить, чтобы Шерлок оказался в ситуации, когда ему придется сказать «нет». 

\- Потому что существует вероятность, что он скажет «да». В этой войне не победить, Джон, а у моего брата не всегда хватает сил противостоять своим желаниям, - Майкрофт сжал губы, шумно выдохнул через нос и бросил взгляд на запястье, проверяя время. – Сейчас он уже должен быть в лаборатории, не так ли? 

Джон покосился на часы на каминной полке, неожиданно осознав, что телефон в кармане хранит мертвое молчание. Сообщений не приходило.   
\- Думаете, он отправился в другое место?

\- Не исключено. Все зависит от того, как он расставил приоритеты. Если Шерлок пошел на поводу у своей потребности в нелегальных препаратах, он может быть где угодно. Если же на первое место он поставил произошедшее вчера и ваше благополу…

Раздавшаяся трель не дала ему договорить, Джон выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что последние слова Майкрофта заставили его затаить дыхание, и вытащил из кармана телефон. Два сообщения – одно от Молли, второе от Майка – с одинаковым содержанием. Детектив в лаборатории, как обычно, приклеился к микроскопу. 

Он торжествующе глянул на старшего Холмса, отметив, что для человека, который только что ошибся в своих предположениях, тот выглядит поразительно довольным.   
\- Он именно там, где должен находиться, - Джон крепко стиснул аппарат в стремлении хотя бы частично скрыть от Майкрофта затопившее его облегчение. – Я знаю, вы с Шерлоком не ладите, и потому предпочитаете действовать вот так – тайно, за его спиной. Но, может быть, не повредит доверять ему, хотя бы немного? 

\- В самом деле, Джон? – с коротким смешком тот качнул зонтом из стороны в сторону. – Вера слепа. 

\- Любовь, - на автомате поправил он. – Говорят – «любовь слепа», а не вера. 

\- Ваша правда, - Майкрофт разглядывал его с тонкой улыбкой, и Джону почудилось, будто он, сам того не желая, вывернул перед старшим Холмсом душу наизнанку. 

А тот коротко кивнул, расправив плечи, и повернулся к выходу.  
\- Вы же присмотрите за моим братом, не так ли? – произнес он, направляясь к двери, и уже на пороге бросил через плечо. – Искренне надеюсь, что ваша вера в него не напрасна. 

Джон сжал губы, никак не комментируя это высказывание. Шаги Майкрофта простучали вниз по ступенькам и стихли. Он понимал, что старший Холмс ведет какую-то свою игру и, хотя и чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для всего этого, полностью выкинуть из головы его слова он не мог. Идея о том, что Шоу занимал весьма важное место в сфере интересов друга, будучи способным предложить ему вовсе не секс, а нечто, что детектив, без сомнения, полагал куда более завлекательным, заставила зашевелиться волоски на шее.

На что бы там ни намекал Майкрофт, Джон отнюдь не был ни идиотом, ни слепцом. Он знал, что Шерлоку не всегда легко дается воздержание, видел, как порой тяга к наркотикам искушает друга, будто песнь сирены, и испытывал тихую, схожую с эйфорией гордость всякий раз, когда тот отказывался прислушаться к завлекающему зову. Ему хотелось верить, что здесь есть и его вклад – что он не дает этому кипучему гениальному разуму разлететься на осколки во времена затишья между расследованиями. 

А при мысли о том, что пустые обещания какого-то заносчивого слизняка вроде Шоу могут свести на нет все их общие усилия, вспыхнула ярость. 

Джон торопливо прошел к вешалке и сдернул куртку с крючка. Рассовав по карманам бумажник с ключами, он выключил свет и сбежал вниз, к парадной двери. Если прошлое подкидывает Шерлоку испытание, сталкивает с соблазном, против которого тот может не устоять, Джон сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь. 

Он не оставит Шерлока сражаться в одиночку.


	10. Chapter 10

Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран компьютера. Холодный свет заливал его лицо. А он никак не мог отвести взгляд от результатов спектрального анализа. В заключении Молли не было никакой неопределенности, что бы там он ни сказал Джону всего лишь час назад. Жестокая правда очевидна любому, кто посмотрит сюда, и отрицать ее невозможно.

\- Я могу провести повторное исследование, если хочешь, – тишина в лаборатории, казалось, завибрировала от робкого голоса патологоанатома, стоявшей у него за плечом и нервно крутившей тонкие пальцы. Он ничего не сказал об источнике образца, но она наверняка догадалась, что тот принадлежит одному из обитателей 221-б по Бейкер-стрит. Наверное, именно поэтому она говорила с ним таким успокаивающим тоном. Его это кровь или Джона, содержащиеся в ней свидетельства однозначно вели к зловещему предположению.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - пробормотал он, пытаясь отрешиться от ощущения холода, просачивающегося под кожу и ледяным потоком растекавшегося по венам. – Ты не сможешь получить более точный ответ. Все совпадает.

\- Да. – Дрожащей рукой она указала на пики и впадины соответствующей химической сигнатуры. – Точнее, часть. У остальных в крови были обнаружены и другие вещества. Первым двум также ввели кетамин.

\- Сначала им подмешали бутират, - Шерлок кивнул в сторону заключения. – Он дольше всего находился в крови жертв, а, значит, претерпел самые значительные изменения. Как только его действие начало ослабевать, им ввели другие препараты в попытке продлить кайф. Преступник хотел максимально увеличить время, которое они пребывали в беспомощном состоянии. Неверная дозировка стала причиной смерти первых двух человек, но что по поводу следующих?

Молли огляделась в поисках соответствующей папки и торопливо направилась за ней в свой кабинет, а Шерлок остался сидеть, поднеся к губам сложенные вместе ладони. Он пытался сосредоточиться, но мысли в сводящей с ума панике метались под черепной коробкой, возвращаясь к одному и тому же. Убийца нацелился на Джона; а ему, Шерлоку, предложено синтетическое пророчество для предугадывания будущего. Если бы он не отвел Джона домой…

Жестокий спазм скрутил внутренности, заставив застонать, и он с трудом сглотнул, силясь вырвать разум из порочного круга. Он не мог не волноваться за Джона, любой другой вариант просто смешон, но он не должен позволить этому чувству парализовать себя. Не имеет он права поддаться бесконечной, сводящей с ума тревоге сейчас, когда его страхи превратились в реальность – ни в коем случае, если желает поймать виновного. Это единственный способ обеспечить безопасность Джона и предотвратить ситуацию, когда их благополучный приход домой прошлой ночью окажется всего лишь отсрочкой неизбежного.

\- Вот, – Молли протянула ему бумаги. – Причина смерти по-прежнему не установлена. Какой бы препарат ни использовал убийца, следов от него не осталось. Бутират сохранился…

\- Его любимое средство.

\- … но обнаружить его было затруднительно, он почти полностью метаболизирован организмом. То же самое касается и алкоголя; судя по его содержанию в крови, жертвы находились всего лишь в легкой стадии опьянения. 

\- А это ослабило бы действие наркотика, - Шерлок нахмурился; глаза его быстро пробежали по основным фактам, и в голове начали формулироваться вопросы. – Двум последним обязательно потребовалась бы дополнительная доза, даже больше, чем первым, однако нет никаких указаний на ее присутствие. – Он еще раз посмотрел на снимки с места преступления, изучая следы борьбы: слабые и неэффективные. Что-то не сходилось. Ко времени смерти все погибшие должны были находиться в том же состоянии, что и Джон сегодня утром. Несколько заторможенные, да, но вполне владеющие своим телом и полностью в сознании.

\- Почему же они не оказали большее сопротивление? – Он принялся листать взад и вперед страницы. – Что еще? Питание – что и когда они ели?

Молли забрала у него бумаги, открыла соответствующий документ и ответила.   
– Все по-разному. Последний прием пищи приблизительно за три часа до смерти. В основном всякая ерунда из бара. Чипсы и так далее. Арахис.

\- Больше ничего? Ну же, Молли! Должно быть что-то еще!

Девушка дернулась, губы ее поджались в узкую полоску, еще сильнее размазывая коралловую помаду. Быстро моргая, она прижала планшет с записями к груди, а потом выставила подбородок, решив проявить характер в самый неподходящий момент, и с вызовом, хотя и несколько дрожащим голосом, сказала:  
– Я понимаю, что ты напуган, но я делаю все, что могу. 

\- Напуган? – Выплюнул Шерлок, ноздри его задрожали, и он покачал головой. – Ты ошибаешься. Мне ничего не угрожает.

\- А ему – да. – Она глубоко втянула воздух и расправила плечи, а Шерлок помедлил и прищурился, глядя на нее. – Это нормально, что ты боишься.

\- Молли…

Она отвернулась, открыла досье и откашлялась. Казалось, еще немного, и патологоанатом заткнет пальцами уши, не желая слушать его возражения, и Шерлок сдался. К тому же он вряд ли смог бы убедительно опровергнуть ее слова, ведь она была права.

Молли перечитала свои записи и нахмурилась.   
– В желудках обнаружены частицы металла. Совсем крошечные, я их почти пропустила. Я отправила их на анализ, - пролистнув несколько страниц, она покачала головой, - но результаты мне пока не прислали. Пойду, заберу их сама.

\- Выкати заодно и тела, - приказал Шерлок и, когда она бросила в его сторону резкий взгляд, продолжил чуть мягче. – Прошу тебя. Мне нужно еще раз внимательно осмотреть их.

Молли наклонила голову в знак согласия и вышла; вес, которым давило на сознание ее присутствие, наконец исчез, и он остался один, уставившись в экран, словно мог заставить измениться отраженные там данные. Как бы хотел он найти доказательства, что его первоначальные предположения были неверны, и наркотик достался Джону по ошибке – как случайному прохожему – но результаты опровергали эту возможность.

Он закрыл глаза, обдумывая новую информацию, пытаясь вписать ее в пустые места построенной им невнятной, леденящей кровь теории. Произошедшее представляло собой лишь деталь огромного целого и совсем не являлось ключом к разгадке, только запутывало все еще больше, заставляя его снова и снова просеивать известные факты в поисках слабого места, которое позволит обрушить всю эту конструкцию и приведет к разгадке.

Сунув руку в карман, Шерлок ощутил гладкую тяжесть флакона, который он переложил из джинсов, пока Джон спал. Он сжал стеклянный сосуд, идеально легший в ладонь, и вытащил его наружу. У него не было времени исследовать секреты подарка Шоу. Мысль о том, чтобы провести хотя бы элементарный внешний осмотр даже не пришла ему в голову, ей не нашлось там места, когда Джон лежал в его постели, уязвимый и полностью выпавший из реальности, или же стоял в кухне, и на лице его застыла смесь эмоций, которые Шерлок не мог определить.

Он поднял флакон к свету, оценивая прозрачную жидкость на предмет примесей и отмечая отсутствие вязкости. Вообще он предпочитал покупать кокаин в порошке и готовить раствор самостоятельно: гораздо легче отличить высококачественный товар от дешевой смеси по тому, как он растворяется. Большинство добавок, столь часто встречающихся в приобретенных на улице дозах, будут видны невооруженным глазом. Этот же был безупречен. Для несведущего человека он мог показаться простой, безобидной водой.

Шерлок быстро принялся за работу, отливая часть субстанции для анализа. Наполнив две небольшие центрифужные пробирки, он отложил вторую в сторону – запасной образец – и сосредоточился на исследовании первой.

Действовал он интуитивно: проверить концентрацию и приготовить необходимые растворы. Было во всем этом нечто успокаивающее – продвижение вперед шаг за шагом – блаженство после напряженных, бесконечных часов ожидания минувшей ночи.

Он не один раз старался сосредоточиться на расследовании, но данная задача оказалась ему не по силам. Слишком легко отвлекало от размышлений легкое посапывание спящего рядом друга. Давление сильных пальцев, вцепившихся в его джинсы, сохранилось на бедре фантомной памятью, и он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Джон попытался подняться, дезориентированный, шаря рукой в стремлении удержать его, когда Шерлок встал с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь Молли. 

Придя обратно, он обнаружил, что друг вновь крепко спит. Тот даже не пошевелился, когда Шерлок занял свое прежнее место и взял ноутбук. Одна его ладонь мягко легла на голову Джона, пока вторая торопливо порхала над клавишами в поисках информации. Впрочем, его усилия ни к чему не привели. В итоге Шерлок находился ничуть не ближе к решению, когда Джон проснулся, так что его пробуждение оказалось приятным поводом отвлечься от бесполезных изысканий. Оно позволило Шерлоку выбраться из болота своих размышлений и переключить внимание на того, кто находился в его постели.

Джон не помнил ничего о событиях предыдущей ночи с момента приема наркотика, что было неудивительно. Шерлок ожидал облегчения, а вместо этого внутри тяжелым жидким грузом поселилось разочарование. С _тем_ Джоном, открытым и доверчивым, оказалось так просто раствориться в украденном поцелуе и уклончиво признаться в своих надеждах на изменение динамики их отношений. Перед лицом подобной беззащитности набраться смелости было легко. 

Холодный свет дня принес с собой куда более сложную реальность. Мысль о том, что Джон отзовется о случившемся как об ошибке или же испытает отвращение, засела в мозгу словно источник разложения, и Шерлок не мог заставить себя еще раз сказать о своих эмоциях. Вместо этого он сухо изложил те факты, что позволили бы Джону почувствовать себя на безопасной территории, и скрыл некоторые детали, хотя сердце при этом стиснул болезненный спазм. 

Несколько месяцев назад он высмеял бы возможность подобного психосоматического недомогания, а теперь у него не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как признать его существование. И боль только возросла, когда тихие расспросы Джона сменились гневом. Друг всегда плохо воспринимал, когда его оставляли в стороне, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. И Молли, и Майк Стэмфорд отправили подозрительные сообщения, без сомнения, информируя Джона о его местопребывании. И наверняка, совсем скоро он появится самолично, насильно влезая в расследование, сколько бы не настаивал Шерлок на обратном. В данном вопросе Джон был полностью предсказуем, и это одновременно успокаивало и раздражало. 

Писк компьютера разорвал тишину, он повернулся, опытным взглядом пробежал выведенную на экран информацию и в изумлении моргнул. Он строил гипотезы о потенциальном содержимом флакона, но на самом деле серьезно не рассматривал возможность – если не считать быстро промелькнувшей мечтательной мысли, - что Шоу сказал ему правду. 

А теперь ответ был очевиден – физиологический раствор в смеси с чистым семипроцентным кокаином боливийского происхождения.

Именно такой, как он предпочитает.

Шерлок сглотнул, прикусив нижнюю губу. В течение нескольких оглушающих секунд он не видел ничего, кроме характерной спектральной сигнатуры препарата его грез. Тело гудело, подобно безупречно настроенному инструменту в ожидании первых аккордов концерта. Словно он стоял на краю обрыва и страстно хотел шагнуть вниз, лишь смутно отдавая себе отчет, что пути назад может и не быть. Пусть прыжок убьет его, но хотя бы на несколько мгновений он ощутит полет… 

Он сделал глубокий вдох, который, казалось, наполнил легкие не воздухом, а водой, задержал дыхание и приказал себе мысленно отступить назад. Все эти ощущения были ему знакомы, бесконечная тяга и смертоносные чары, но в сопротивлении искушению он находил иной восторг. Неожидаемая от самого себя сила – моральная, не физическая, сила разума, а не мышц. Ничто по сравнению с музыкой кокаина в его венах, но куда более приемлемое решение для других вовлеченных сторон.

Тряхнув головой, он сосредоточился на фактах, изучая детали, что были для него не менее очевидными, чем отпечатки пальцев. Все, начиная от почвы, на которой рос куст коки, до погодных условий, оставило свой след. Перед ним разворачивался частокол накладывающихся друг на друга волн – незначительных или же ярко выраженных, но взгляд его привлек один специфический всплеск, слегка зазубренный у пика, и в мозгу вспыхнуло узнавание. 

Безо всякого изящества, неуклюже он бросился к заключению, что Молли оставила на столе, и, чуть не вырывая в спешке страницы, принялся перелистывать их в поисках нужной распечатки. Вот, профиль бутирата в крови жертв. Другой набор волн – уникальная молекулярная история иного вещества, но такое же распределение наблюдалось и здесь. Бросив папку, он выдернул из принтера результаты анализа крови Джона и поднес лист к экрану, отслеживая то же соответствие. Более очевидное, ибо на момент забора образца препарат все еще пребывал практически в своем первозданном виде, и Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул, осознав, что нашел.

Кокаин, данный ему Шоу, и бутират, использованный убийцей, имели нечто общее. Некий ингредиент, что вырабатывался в одном и том же месте и демонстрировал однозначную связь между ними. Однако, хотя сердце Шерлока затопило облегчение, логика тут же предприняла атаку на успех.

В создании наркотиков используется большое число как вполне безобидных компонентов, так и токсичных и незаконных субстанций. Потребуется куда более сложная работа, чтобы определить природу этой общности и оценить, насколько инкриминирующим является данный факт. На это может уйти много дней – драгоценное время, которого у него нет.

К тому же, пусть Шоу и не блещет умом, но не настолько бестолков, чтобы передавать столь убийственные доказательства собственной вины человеку, сотрудничающему с полицией. Он бы не протянул так долго в своем опасном бизнесе, если бы шел на неоправданный риск. Неужели гордыня настолько затмила ему разум, неужели он и вправду не допускал и мысли, что Шерлок в обязательном порядке проверит содержимое флакона? Маловероятно. Самонадеянность служила причиной краха многих преступников, но ему всегда казалось, что Шоу не лишен здравого смысла. 

Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по столу и задумчиво потянулся к крышке флакона. Он уже готов был приладить ее на место, когда кое-что привлекло его внимание. Жирный налет с внутренней стороны, слегка выцветший, поблескивал в неоднородном освещении лаборатории, идущем от различных источников. Повернув поверхность под углом, чтобы лучше видеть, он различил завитки частичного отпечатка пальца. Не бог весть что, но Лестрейд и его сотрудники в состоянии вытащить обвинение и из меньшего, и в мозгу родилась идея.

Был Шоу убийцей или нет, он в любом случае являлся ключевым игроком в лондонской наркоторговле: основной поставщик товара на улицы. Уже многие годы полиция пыталась поймать его, но у него хватало ума как следует заметать следы.

До сих пор.

\- Готово, - окликнула его Молли, указывая себе за плечо. Она бросила взгляд на экран и распечатки, а Шерлок поднялся на ноги, стянул перчатки и взял чистую пару. – Может, ты обнаружишь что-то, что я упустила.

От любого другого человека данная фраза прозвучала бы как вызов, но Молли, казалось, спокойно признавала его превосходство. Быстрым и вполне профессиональным шагом она провела его в другую комнату, где находились два накрытых простынями тела.   
– Если бы ты не сказал, мне бы и в голову не пришло связать их с первыми двумя погибшими.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что они не расчленены? – Молли подняла брови и посмотрела на свои записи, а потом отступила в сторону, давая Шерлоку досконально осмотреть трупы. Он отмечал про себя все: линии загара и синяки, повреждения, полученные при попытке обороняться, и расслабленные маски смерти на их лицах. Оба мужчины были светловолосыми, как и первые две жертвы, хотя оттенок варьировался от пепельного до пшеничного.

Но взгляд его привлекла точка у основания шеи того, что лежал слева. Сейчас, на вымытом теле, она была почти незаметна. В одну секунду у него в руках оказалась карманная лупа, и Шерлок поморщился, изучая рану, нанесенную под незначительным углом: укол, вылившийся в царапину по поверхности кожи. Тот, кто его делал, явно торопился, возможно, пытаясь справиться с сопротивляющейся жертвой.

Он осторожно пальпировал мертвую плоть и с шумом втянул воздух, нащупав нечто постороннее, засевшее в верхних слоях эпидермиса. Взяв скальпель и не обращая внимания на звук открывшихся дверей, он рассек кожу до небольшого металлического обломка в глубине.

\- Что это? – спросила Молли, заправляя волосы за ухо, и наклонилась, приглядываясь, но стараясь при этом не загораживать Шерлоку свет. 

\- Кончик иглы. По моему первоначальному впечатлению – для подкожных инъекций. Маловероятно, но, возможно, получится выяснить, что именно ему ввели, если тебе удастся собрать материал для анализа из канала. – Шансы на успех были невелики, в конце концов, обломок находился в теле много дней, и любое вещество, что могло в нем сохраниться, наверняка уже распалось. – Проверь ткани вокруг места укола на предмет любых необычностей. Если он умер вскоре после инъекции, мы можем обнаружить что-нибудь полезное. – Он указал на второе тело. – Посмотри, есть ли у него аналогичная отметина. 

\- Что-то, о чем мне следует знать? – прозвучал усталый голос Лестрейда, и, подняв голову, Шерлок увидел его и Джона, стоящих у дальнего конца стола. Глаза инспектора были прикованы к телу, на измученном лице застыло выражение жалости. Джон же, собранный и напряженный, смотрел на него. 

На первый взгляд он выглядел абсолютно здоровым. Кожа, бывшая утром пугающе бледной, приобрела привычный теплый оттенок. Голову он держал прямо и стоял в привычной свободной позе, но Шерлок отметил агрессивный разворот плеч: скорее решительно настроенный, чем расслабленный. Единственным признаком, что ночь Джон провел далеко не идеально, был прищур глаз, предполагавший, что остаточная головная боль все еще пульсирует в висках.

Шерлок выпрямился и покачал головой.   
– Следы некоторых веществ, которые мы пытаемся идентифицировать.

\- В лаборатории сказали, что анализ обнаруженных мной частиц будет готов еще только через сутки, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла Молли и пожала плечами. – Образец был настолько мал, что нам для работы даже ничего не осталось.

\- Что ж, значит, придется подождать. А что у вас? – Шерлок повернулся к инспектору. – Нашли что-нибудь в «Изо»?

Лестрейд вытащил из-под локтя папку.   
– Ты сейчас там не самая популярная персона. Я чуть было не отправил владельца в камеру за то, что постоянно мешался под ногами. Мы собрали все бутылки, что смогли, но не обнаружили ни одной пустой со следами посторонних субстанций.

\- А это тогда что такое? – Шерлок достал страницу, где зубчатая линия на схеме была точной копией той, что дал анализ крови Джона.

\- А это нашлось среди полных, которые уборщики уже собирались выливать. Нет никакой возможности сказать, в каком месте клуба они ее взяли. Тара зеленого стекла: «Пилснер». 

\- Все мои были коричневыми, - вмешался Джон. – Если я ничего не путаю.

\- Да, Шерлок нас просил искать именно такие, - согласился Лестрейд, - и он обычно знает, о чем говорит. Салли накричала на уборщиков, что они уничтожают улики, схватила бутылку и отставила ее к тем, что подлежали проверке. И именно она оказалась единственной «заправленной». 

Шерлок вздохнул.   
\- Значит, джонову выкинули до того, как вы добрались до клуба. Препарат в его крови совпадает с тем, что был обнаружен у жертв, - он бросил взгляд на друга. – Если бы ты находился внутри помещения, я мог бы поверить, что наркотик достался тебе по ошибке, но у дверей… - Покачав головой и нахмурившись, он уставился в полицейский рапорт. – Вопрос в том, кому предназначалась вот эта? Зачем подсыпать препарат в явно не твой напиток? 

\- Может, он нацелился на кого-то еще? – Лестрейд пожал плечами, махнув рукой в сторону тел. – Каждый раз мы находили их парами. Есть какие-то свидетельства того, что преступник не захватывал двоих разом?

\- На самом деле, да. – Молли склонила голову, оказавшись внезапно в центре всеобщего внимания. – Первые два находились в достаточно неприятном состоянии – ну, разложившиеся, - но одно куда хуже, чем другое. Он погиб раньше.

\- Насколько? – спросил Джон, подходя ближе. Со стороны могло показаться, что его действия вызваны стремлением лучше услышать ответ патологоанатома, но встал он рядом с Шерлоком так, что плечи их соприкасались. 

\- Как минимум, на неделю. И то же самое относится и ко второй паре, если не считать факта, что их хранили где-то на холоде. В глубоких тканях наблюдаются повреждения, вызванные низкими температурами. Их убили и запихнули в морозильную камеру или что-то вроде того. Но у второго следы промерзания не так значительны, следовательно, он пролежал там меньше, чем первый. – Она нервно провела рукой сквозь забранные в хвост волосы, но продолжила все тем же уверенным тоном. – Ни на одном из них нет признаков, что они длительное время были связаны, так что я не думаю, что первого держали в качестве пленника, пока второго… использовали. 

\- Преступник захватывал жертв и расправлялся с ними по одиночке. – Шерлок захлопнул папку и продолжил, постукивая ею по ладони. – То, что первые две жертвы обнаружены одновременно – не более чем совпадение. Сварочные работы на крыше выполнены непрофессионально, что, если контейнер вскрывался не один раз? Сначала было спрятано и оставлено гнить первое тело, а потом, некоторое время спустя – второе. Несложно раздобыть кусок металла, паяльную лампу и краску.

\- Думаешь, если бы их не обнаружили, он бы продолжал складывать туда останки? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул.

\- Это безопасное, удобное место, или, по крайне мере, наш убийца так полагал; нет никаких причин отказываться от его использования. Но согласно уликам, жертвы номер три и четыре были убиты до того, как мы обнаружили первых двух в контейнере, однако их он туда не подбросил. Получается, что контейнер как место захоронения перестал устраивать преступника не потому, что оказался обнаружен. Должен быть какой-то иной повод. 

\- Шикарно, - пробормотал Лестрейд, потирая руками лицо в отчаянии от очередного появившегося нюанса. – Зачем их замораживать? Почему бы не избавиться от трупов сразу же после убийства?

\- Однозначно сложно сказать, - признал Шерлок. – Возможно, вопрос в сложностях с транспортировкой тел, но без дополнительной, более конкретной информации... – Он закрыл глаза, и голос его зазвучал хрипло от бессильного раздражения. – Это дело становится все более и более бессмысленным. 

Молли сжала губы, а во взгляде у нее промелькнуло раскаянье, словно в сложившейся ситуации была и ее вина. Лестрейд выглядел растерянным, слишком привыкший к тому, что у детектива готов ответ еще до того, как ему успели задать вопрос. И только Джон смотрел прямо и твердо, с непоколебимой уверенностью в его способностях, хотя Шерлок и сам начинал задумываться, имеются ли для нее реальные основания. 

\- Больше у меня для тебя ничего нет, - устало произнес Лестрейд. – Мы не обнаружили личных вещей жертв и не нашли ничего нового ни на Колридж, ни на парня по имени Ник Шоу.

\- Доминик, – Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, прежде чем повернуться к инспектору. – Он – Доминик Шоу, а не Николас, – и, опустив голову, тихо добавил, – Майкрофт заходил. Просветил меня на счет некоторых деталей в отношении… деловых интересов Шоу.

Шерлок поморщился. Разумеется, его братец счел нужным вмешаться. Но вот обсуждал ли он с Джоном только Шоу или же поднял и другие, куда более личные вопросы? В конце концов, подведомственная ему система уличного наблюдения покрывает большую часть Лондона, включая участок перед их входной дверью на Бейкер-стрит. Надеяться, что случившееся ночью на ступенях прошло мимо внимания брата, было нелепо, и при этой мысли в животе растекся холод.

Однако быстрый взгляд в сторону Джона успокоил его страхи. В том, как он держался, не было ничего смущенного или неуверенного. Весь его вид говорил о вызове, словно он готовился поднять тему, которой долго надеялся избежать. Получалось, что или Майкрофт все ему рассказал, но Джона это не обеспокоило, или же он до сих пор не в курсе, что между ними произошло. Однако сейчас речь шла не об этом, и Джон так и не смог высказать, что хотел, потому что в разговор вмешался Лестрейд.

\- Доминик Шоу? Тот самый Доминик Шоу? Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.

\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил Джон, склонив голову набок, и инспектор громко фыркнул в знак согласия.

\- Я знаю о нем. Как и все в Ярде. Крупная шишка в торговле наркотиками, один из основных поставщиков. Всем известно, чем он занимается, но никто не может ничего доказать. Изворотливый, сволочь. Прошу прощения, - извинился он перед Молли, которая моргнула и покраснела от такой любезности.

\- Ничего, все в порядке. Но при чем он здесь? Я имею в виду, наркотики – это ужасно и все такое, но… - она указала на свои записи, намекая, что у них совсем иное преступление.

Шерлок развернулся, не вслушиваясь в ответ Джона, и шагнул к месту, где он работал. Флакон, полный теперь лишь на треть, поблескивал в кислотном освещении лаборатории. Быстрым движением рукава он стер отпечатки с его поверхности – они наверняка все принадлежали ему и, в итоге, только осложнят расследование. Он был уверен, что Лестрейд ни в коем случае не озвучит официально свои сомнения, но вот если Андерсон или кто-то еще обнаружат ведущую к нему ниточку, то они этого так не оставят. А сейчас не было времени отвлекаться на подобные вещи. Кроме того, на внутренней стороне крышки по-прежнему сохранился неповрежденный отпечаток – по видимости, принадлежавший Шоу. 

Он посмотрел на Джона и Лестрейда, словно предлагая следовать за ним, и вышел.   
– Если я предоставлю тебе обоснованный повод запросить ордер на обыск у Шоу, ты сможешь воспользоваться им как следует?

Вопрос прозвучал не громко и не резко, но, тем не менее, рассек воздух, как нож. Джон моргнул и нахмурился, выражение его лица было непроницаемо. Однако ответ требовался от инспектора, и Шерлок заметил, как у того по лицу скользнула тень подозрения.

\- Да, - наконец сказал он, слегка растягивая слово и вкладывая в него туманный намек. – А что? Хочешь сказать, что он все-таки наш преступник?

Шерлок провел языком по зубам, обдумывая следующие слова.   
– На первый взгляд, так оно и кажется. Однако я не убежден, что он виновен в убийствах. Скажем так, имея на руках правильный ордер, мы, без сомнения, сможем убрать его со сцены на достаточно продолжительное время. 

\- Насколько? – Лестрейд, похоже, был заинтригован, но на лице его сохранялся все тот же болезненный оттенок, что Шерлок ассоциировал с беспокойством. Он видел его в прошлом, когда появлялся на месте преступления, находясь на гребне кайфа. Тревога эта являлась одновременно профессиональной и личной. Тогда она раздражала, а сейчас почему-то была слегка приятна, хотя и доставляла неудобства.

\- Все зависит от того, что вы обнаружите и как сильно будете настаивать на обвинениях. Как минимум, десять лет, если, разумеется, ваш отдел по борьбе с наркотиками не наломает дров.

В темных глазах Лестрейда вспыхнул триумф. Не играло роли, что данный вопрос не попадал под его юрисдикцию; если ему предназначено организовать отправку в тюрьму такого крупного игрока, как Шоу, то это пойдет на пользу всем.   
– Что ты можешь мне предоставить? 

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, отметив напряженность в его взгляде. Догадался ли тот, что именно дал ему Шоу; сказал ему об этом Майкрофт или же он вычислил сам? Не имело значения; реакции Джона он страшился куда больше, чем Лестрейда. Ясно, что инспектор будет возмущен и обеспокоен, но вот Джон представлял собой неизвестную величину: человек строгих моральных принципов, которому уже приходилось бороться с пагубными пристрастиями и их последствиями в собственной семье. Выдержит ли их дружба, такая надежная и крепкая, с намеком на нечто большее, или же данное происшествие станет тем катализатором, что в итоге оттолкнет Джона? 

От этой мысли сердце болезненно сжалось, но пути назад уже не было.

\- Все это, разумеется, не для протокола. Мое имя не должно упоминаться в официальных бумагах, если только ты не хочешь упустить шанс его посадить. – Он подождал, пока Лестрейд кивнет в знак понимания, не обращая внимания, как сильнее проступили морщины вокруг глаз его собеседника. – Прошлой ночью Шоу дал мне вот это. – Он продемонстрировал флакон, наблюдая, как инспектор нахмурился еще сильнее и секунду спустя вытащил из кармана и раскрыл пакет для улик.

Чувствуя легкий укол сожаления, Шерлок опустил внутрь «подарок» и какое-то время смотрел на него сквозь прозрачный пластик, а потом, наконец, отвел глаза.   
– Он весьма настойчиво намекал, что здесь кокаин для моего личного использования. Простейшая проверка показала, что он говорил правду. Но что гораздо более важно, этот раствор и бутират, который давали жертвам, или же какой-то из их компонентов, обрабатывались в одном и том же месте. Будет несложно убедить благосклонно настроенного судью, что Шоу использует свои связи в преступном мире, чтобы одурманивать, насиловать и убивать молодых людей, а это даст возможность получить ордер на полный обыск и задержание. 

Лестрейд моргнул, рассматривая небольшой стеклянный сосуд, прежде чем снова поглядеть на Шерлока. Тот практически видел, как в голове у инспектора начала выстраиваться соответствующая цепочка, но это было ничто по сравнению с тяжелым взглядом Джона, который, казалось, прожигал дыру в его черепе: яростный и непреклонный. 

\- Но ты сказал, что не считаешь его виновным в убийствах, - неуверенно произнес полицейский, пытаясь понять, о чем речь.

\- Подключи мозги! – рявкнул Шерлок. – Вы многие годы пытаетесь найти доказательства, что позволят отправить его за решетку. Если человек так долго избегает закона, у него явно наличествует некоторый интеллект. Он знает, чем я занимаюсь; если бы он был убийцей и подозревал, что я расследую это дело, то не рискнул бы дать мне нечто подобное. Он понятия не имеет, над чем я работаю. Случайно столкнулся со мной в «Изо» и воспользовался старым знакомством, чтобы потешить свое эго. 

\- Шоу был в университете в одно время с Шерлоком, - тихо и отрывисто сказал Джон, поясняя инспектору ситуацию. – И он знает о его сотрудничестве с полицией.

\- Так зачем он тебе вообще это дал? – Лестрейд зажал флакон, защищенный пластиком пакета, между большим и указательным пальцами. – Если он знал о твоих связях с Ярдом, зачем рисковать, что ты проделаешь, ну, именно то, что делаешь сейчас?

Шерлок прижал руку к виску и пустился в торопливые объяснения.   
– Полагаю, он считал, что я предпочту его использовать, а не анализировать, и даже в противоположном случае само по себе это ничего не дает. Единственная причина, почему вы сможете получить ордер – то, что наркотик связывает Шоу, пусть и сомнительно, с убийствами, либо как поставщика препаратов, либо как прямого виновника. Только после сопоставления с тем бутиратом данный раствор превращается в нечто большее, чем мелкое правонарушение. Шоу не осознавал, как именно я могу его употребить. 

\- Хочешь сказать, кроме как накачаться? – Лестрейд расправил плечи, уголки губ его опустились. Следующий вопрос прозвучал тихо, словно он не хотел его задавать. – Шерлок, а где остальное?

\- Использовано для анализов. – Шерлок ожидал этого, и в ответ на сомневающееся выражение лица инспектора закатил глаза. – Бога ради, подумай хотя бы о временных рамках. Прошедшую ночь и утро я был с Джоном…

\- Одурманенный сосед не самый лучший свидетель.

\- Нет, он абсолютно несамостоятелен, в любую минуту ему могла потребоваться медицинская помощь, и он нуждался в моем полном и здравом внимании, - заметил он. - А потом я все время находился здесь. Маловероятно, что я стал бы делать инъекцию в общественной лаборатории, тем более той, где есть камеры наблюдения. – Он указал на устройства по углам помещения. – Единственной возможностью остается такси, если, конечно же, водитель не возражает. Это семипроцентный раствор. И даже если к настоящему моменту первоначальная эйфория уже спала бы, другие признаки были бы по-прежнему очевидны. – Понизив голос, он шагнул к Лестрейду и уставился ему в глаза. – Похоже, что я под кайфом?

Тот вздохнул, помотал головой и опустил подбородок, признавая поражение.   
– Извини, но я обязан был спросить. – Он и теперь не выглядел окончательно убежденным, и Шерлок увидел, как инспектор украдкой бросил виноватый взгляд в сторону Джона, прежде чем отвернуться и продолжить, переводя беседу в более безопасное русло. – Значит, в ордере мы указываем?..

\- Формально – поиск свидетельств причастности к убийству: личные вещи жертв, ножи, что могли послужить для расчленения, и прочее. Однако можете слегка переформулировать, чтобы включить и наркотики. – Шерлок быстро прикидывал в уме возможности, стараясь рассмотреть проблему со всех сторон. – Убедитесь, чтобы ордер покрывал все резиденции Шоу, а также материалы на электронных носителях. Вы не поймаете его на килограмме кокаина под кроватью. Все, что даст вам шанс посадить его за распространение, будет иметь вид накладных, фактур и прочей документации. Именно на этом и следует сосредоточиться. 

Лестрейд кивнул, старательно запоминая предложенную информацию, и потянулся за телефоном.   
– Понял. Если я смогу инкриминировать ему наличие в доме бейсбольной биты, я это сделаю. Так все будут избавлены от его общества. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока. – И ты тоже. Все, я пошел. Чем быстрее я подключу правильных специалистов, тем лучше.

Прижав мобильник к уху, он направился сквозь двойные двери и дальше по коридору; слова его эхом отзывались от стен. Сквозь небольшое наблюдательное окно было видно Молли, уже погруженную в забор образцов, запрошенных Шерлоком. А значит, остались только они с Джоном, и в комнате повисла неприятная тишина.

Не думая, он потянулся к папкам – сделать вид, что занят, хотя в них не было для него ничего нового. Но это действие давало ему возможность не смотреть Джону в лицо, не видеть написанное там разочарование, а может быть, и отвращение. Однако оно не мешало телу отзываться на тепло присутствия Джона и не делало его глухим к тихому, напряженному голосу.

\- А мне ты собирался об этом сказать? – Джон встал настолько близко, что практически прижался к его локтю. – Если бы тебе не нужно было проинформировать Грега о «подарке» Шоу, ты вообще сказал бы об этом хоть слово? 

Шерлок сжал губы, взвешивая преимущества как уклончивого, так и откровенного ответа. Джону, вероятно, не понравится ни тот, ни другой, но надо было что-то выбрать. В том, чтобы солгать по мелочи ради блага окружающих, была своя польза, хотя Шерлок редко утруждал себя подобными вещами и не собирался начинать сейчас.   
– Если бы это имело отношение к делу, я бы тебе сообщил.

\- Отношение к делу? – повторил Джон. – Иными словами, ты хочешь сказать, что меня это не касается? – не дав Шерлоку шанса ответить, он продолжил низким, полным холода тоном. – Я живу с тобой, помогаю в работе, я… 

Шерлок поднял голову, пытаясь угадать, каким словам друг не дал сорваться с языка. Однако в итоге его движение привело к тому, что он встретился с Джоном взглядом: синий цвет глаз сменился стальным - вспышка гнева, за которой таилось глубоко укоренившееся беспокойство. Тот выглядел так, как будто его предали, и Шерлок с трудом подавил стон, крепко стиснув челюсти, и постарался скрыть подрагивание пальцев на лабораторном столе. Странно, как собственное тело выдает его вину. 

Джон вздохнул, уставился, нахмурившись, на свои ботинки, и, прижав руку ко лбу, сменил тактику.   
– Ты же понимаешь, как все это выглядит. Первым предположением Грега было, что ты опять начал колоться.

\- Уж ему-то следовало лучше знать.

\- В самом деле? – Резкость вопроса заставила Шерлока вздрогнуть. – Бывший наркоман таскает с собой наполовину пустой флакон своего любимого препарата: не требуется быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два, правда? Это само собой разумеющееся допущение, Шерлок, и вполне логичное.

\- Однако ты так не считаешь. – Друг покачал головой, и Шерлок сглотнул, ощущая поселившийся внутри тяжелый неприятный груз.

\- Ошибаешься, - прошептал Джон. – Хотел бы я ответить по-другому, но есть огромная разница между желанием доверять тебе и способностью делать это на самом деле. Я не хочу верить, что ты бы его принял, но это не значит, что подобная мысль не пришла мне в голову. – Он потер руками лицо и на мгновение прижал пальцы к глазам. – Я знаю тебя лучше всех, и если это – первое, о чем я подумал, то что говорить о других людях? Они решат…

\- Какое это имеет значение? – прошипел Шерлок, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой. – Почему меня должны волновать жалкие предположения, возникающие в их крошечных мозгах?

\- Потому что это может привести к отстранению тебя от дела, - оборвал его Джон. – И не только этого, но и всех остальных. И что тогда? Ты же с ума сойдешь от скуки, сам себя уничтожишь, а я… - Он глубоко втянул воздух, и Шерлок увидел, как часто пульсирует жилка у него на шее, и услышал, как он заскрипел зубами. – Ты мог бы сказать мне, еще там, в переулке. Мог бы отдать мне флакон и избавить себя от любых подозрений, но ты… 

\- И ты бы сохранил его? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, вглядываясь в черты друга в попытке прочесть ответ. – Сохранил бы, если я тебя об этом попросил, или же уничтожил при первой возможности?

Повисла говорящая пауза, и тело Джона едва уловимо напряглось: отрицание и отказ? Или понимание?   
– Если бы я посчитал, что он может стать для тебя искушением, то постарался бы, чтобы этот вопрос даже не стоял. 

\- И у нас ничего бы не было! Расследование…

\- К черту расследование! – Джон на мгновение отвернулся, а потом вновь посмотрел ему в лицо, крепко сжимая кулаки. – Меня не волнует твоя Работа, меня волнуешь ты!

Шерлок сглотнул и резко повернул голову, услышав смущенный звук, донесшийся от дверей. Топтавшаяся на пороге Молли с глазами в пол-лица тут же принялась, запинаясь, извиняться.   
– Я… Я прошу прощения, но только что привезли еще одно тело. Оно может иметь отношение к тому, над чем ты работаешь. Но это может и подождать. Я имею в виду, что оно никуда не денется. – Она покраснела еще сильнее. – Я не хотела… Я буду… - Она жестом указала на комнату, куда трупы поступали на первичный осмотр, и чуть ли не бегом покинула лабораторию.

Плечи Джона поникли, он с шумом выдохнул, и вместе с воздухом, похоже, его покинул и гнев. Никогда в жизни Шерлок так сильно не желал и в самом деле обладать способностью читать чужие мысли – то, что приписывали ему другие. Если бы он мог понять злость и обиду Джона, и другие, более деликатные эмоции, что были их первопричиной, тогда бы он получил требуемые ему ответы, но, увы, все это оставалось для него загадкой. 

\- Иди. – Джон откашлялся и повторил, на этот раз громче. – Иди. Посмотри, о чем говорила Молли.

\- Я думал, моя Работа тебя не волнует?

\- Нет, по крайне мере, не головоломка или ее изящество, но жертвы мне не безразличны. 

Шерлок помедлил; предыдущее высказывание Джона, каким бы расплывчатым оно ни было, явно требовало какой-то реакции. «Волнуешь» могло иметь множество разных значений, но лишь одно из них обладало глубиной и напряженностью, на которые он надеялся. Но, похоже, это последняя на свете вещь, которую Джон желал бы ему разъяснить. И в итоге они оказались в подвешенной ситуации, испытывая растерянность и неловкость.

\- Ты со мной? – спросил он, вкладывая в три простых слова куда больше, чем они предполагали. Поймет ли Джон? Не только очевидное, но и подразумевающееся: ты мне нужен, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, я тоже волнуюсь о тебе, хотя иногда мне кажется, что нам обоим было бы проще, если бы я этого не делал. 

Джон вздрогнул в изумлении; неужели он ожидал, что Шерлок исключит его из расследования за эту вспышку? Возможно, так и было, потому что сейчас друг уставился ему в лицо, словно мог прочесть на нем сведения, способные заполнить собой целую библиотеку. И что бы он там ни увидел, оно принесло одновременно облегчение и беспокойство, потому что осанка его изменилась. Гнев никуда не ушел, но фокус его, казалось, переключился с Шерлока на некую внешнюю, скрытую, неявную угрозу. В мгновение ока Джон из бросающего вызов стал защитником, и в кивке его головы была решительность.

\- Разумеется. 

Шерлок направился из лаборатории, толчком распахнув двойные двери и стараясь отбросить нервный, скручивающий внутренности восторг эмоционального хаоса; Джон шел за ним по пятам. Белый клинический свет госпиталя внутри комнаты первичного осмотра приобрел особую интенсивность, подчеркивая кровавое месиво изуродованного тела. Его еще предстояло обмыть и подготовить для дальнейшей работы, а пока весь его вид буквально кричал о содеянном зверстве.

Неподалеку от стола с угрюмыми лицами стояли Лестрейд и Донован. Губы Салли были неодобрительно поджаты, но ее обычно агрессивный голос, когда она принялась объяснять, звучал ровно.   
– Мы нашли его пару часов назад в переулке через два квартала от клуба. Все вокруг было в крови: стены и так далее. Он был брошен среди мусора. – Она слабым движением указала на тело, прежде чем сложить руки на груди. – Не знаю, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к остальным или нет, но… - она встретилась с Шерлоком взглядом и неохотно закончила, - …но я подумала, что тебе стоит посмотреть.

Она приподняла бровь, словно предлагая ему высмеять ее решение. Обычно за помощью к Шерлоку обращался Лестрейд. Тот факт, что на этот раз Салли поступила подобным образом по собственному почину, говорил очень многое о ее профессионализме, даже если ее поведение ничуть не изменилось.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что это убийство имеет отношение к остальным? – спросил Шерлок, твердо глядя ей в глаза. – Вероятно, ты права, но что именно навело тебя на подозрения?

\- Над ним надругались. Потом, место преступления – слишком близко к клубу. И еще – его кисть. – Салли поморщилась. – Она отрублена. Я знаю, что некоторые из предыдущих жертв были расчленены. Кроме того… - Она пожала плечами. – Просто догадка.

\- Может быть, подражатель? – поинтересовался Джон, когда Шерлок фыркнул на последние слова Салли.

\- Не вижу, каким образом, - ответил Лестрейд. – Мы намеренно держим прессу подальше от всего этого. Теоретически, о данном деле никому не должно быть известно. Через пару часов получишь фотографии с места преступления, но пока – вот все, что я могу тебе предоставить. – Он махнул рукой в сторону бесформенной массы, что когда-то была человеком.

Шерлок шагнул к столу, встал напротив Молли, едва ли осознавая ее присутствие, и принялся перечислять видимые детали.   
– Одежда и личные вещи не тронуты, а все удары... – он провел рукой над ударом, рассекшим надвое лицо мужчины, и глубокими, жестокими ножевыми ранениями на груди и животе, - …нанесены с силой и неоднократно: в ярости. Синяки на бедрах и кровотечение предполагают изнасилование, но есть и травмы, полученные в процессе самозащиты. Погибший отчаянно сопротивлялся. – Он указал на распухшие костяшки, выделявшиеся красно-фиолетовым цветом на фоне мертвенно-бледной кожи. – Разумеется, требуется анализ крови для подтверждения, но я сомневаюсь, что ему подсыпали наркотик. 

\- Может, ты ошибаешься, и он был второй жертвой, намеченной прошлой ночью? – спросил Лестрейд. – Тем, для кого предназначалась зеленая бутылка.

Шерлок рассеянно нахмурился, отмечая про себя темный цвет волос – скорее ближе к каштановому – и ответил.   
– Нет. Во всех остальных случаях основной целью было изнасилование. Все повреждения, полученные жертвами, относятся к проникновению. Расчленение было посмертным и производилось только ради удобства. – Он помедлил, ища за очевидными свидетельствами другие, еле заметные нюансы. – Здесь же наоборот - все имело своей целью причинить боль: наказание. Впервые сексуальный аспект отошел для убийцы на второй план.

\- А можно быть уверенным, что это – тот же самый преступник? – спросила Молли. – Не может это оказаться чем-то независимым, но… - она пожала плечами, - … похожим?

\- Возможно, но маловероятно. Если бы не его рука, то я рассмотрел бы данное предположение. - Он указал на изувеченное запястье, а также на рассеченную кожу на плечах и неглубокие диагональные надрезы на обнаженных бедрах. – Это линии, по которым расчленяют тело, но они не разрублены, а только намечены. Кисть отделена неуклюже, потому что жертва была лишена жизни на месте, а не доставлена в логово преступника, где с ней поступили бы традиционным образом. У убийцы не было под рукой его привычных инструментов, и действовал он в спешке. 

\- Значит, у него было что-то, способное отсечь запястье, но не плечо? – поинтересовалась Донован, вытягивая шею и морщась. – А почему вторая рука цела?

\- Тут дело не столько в ноже, сколько в умении найти слабое место и приложить достаточное давление, - пояснил Джон, вставая рядом с Шерлоком и качая головой. – Он знает, что делает, это ясно и по предыдущим телам. А здесь, похоже, что его прервали, или же он просто не побеспокоился закончить начатое. 

\- Жертва того не стоила в его глазах. – Шерлок посмотрел на Донован. – Ты сама сказала, тело было брошено в переулке, среди мусора. Тот, кто это сделал, или не думал, что останки найдут, или же был уверен, что его невозможно с ними связать. Никакие из действий убийцы не были направлены на него. – Он указал на тело. – Намеченной целью был Джон, а он ускользнул. И другой человек за это расплатился.

Густая, напряженная тишина повисла в комнате, а потом Джон спокойно – контроль, выработанный армейским опытом – произнес.   
– То есть вот что он хотел бы проделать со мной за то, что я от него ушел. – Но на следующих словах голос его дрогнул и в нем блеснул страх. – Или же с тобой за то, что ты меня увел?

Шерлок стиснул челюсти, пытаясь сглотнуть поднявшийся изнутри острый привкус ужаса. Не за себя, за Джона. Обычно ему без труда удавалось дистанцироваться от подобных вещей; незнакомцы, которым принадлежали тела, были ему безразличны. Однако то, что предстало его глазам, указывало не только на убийство, а на одержимость, превратившуюся в ненависть. Маньяки действуют по собственной определенной схеме, и некоторые из них относятся к своей добыче даже благоговейно. Сотворивший данное зверство хотел заполучить именно Джона - не как случайную жертву, а как заранее намеченную, ключевую цель. И исчезновение его превратило желание преступника в ярость, которая вряд ли оказалась утолена суррогатом. 

\- Бесполезно строить теории, не имея в распоряжении больше данных, - ответил Шерлок, стягивая прилипшие к рукам перчатки и бросая их в бак. – Молли, мне нужно, чтобы ты исследовала тело на наличие наркотиков и любое другое возможное сходство, что позволит связать этого с остальными. Если что-то обнаружишь, пришли смс. 

\- Погоди, ты куда собрался? – требовательно поинтересовался Лестрейд. – Шерлок, остановись на минутку. – Он схватил его за локоть и дернул, без малейшего намека на извинение. – Я знаю, что изначально это было твое расследование, и готов признать, что потратил время, разбираясь с персоналом склада, но все оборачивается слишком опасно. – Инспектор с вызовом резко вздернул брови. – Ты нужен нам, а мы нужны тебе. Я направлю в «Изо» несколько сотрудников. Там требуется больше народу, чем только вы с Джоном…

\- Хорошо.

Грег мигнул и застыл на мгновение с приоткрытым ртом, не закончив предложение, а потом подозрительно нахмурился.   
– Хорошо? – повторил он.

Шерлок закатил глаза и кивнул. Обычно он изо всех сил стремился свести вмешательство полиции к минимуму, но сейчас на кону было куда больше, чем срыв прикрытия. Преступник наметил Джона в качестве следующей жертвы, и теперь он представлял собой идеальную приманку. Убийца окажется не в силах противиться своему желанию, но у Шерлока не было ни малейшего намерения ставить друга под удар. И если это означает наводнить «Изо» всеми сотрудниками Ярда до единого, то так тому и быть.   
– Пусть они прикинутся посетителями. Старайтесь не выделяться из толпы. Мы с Джоном приступаем к работе в восемь вечера.

\- Ты позволишь ему вернуться в клуб? – спросила Донован, ткнув пальцем в Джона. – Этому человеку, который по неизвестной причине считает себя твоим другом, какой-то псих там подмешал наркотик, и ты собираешься снова потащить его прямиком к волку в пасть? Ты сумасшедший? 

Джон с решительным выражением лица шагнул вперед и уже открыл рот, собираясь ввязаться в спор, но Шерлок не дал ему этого сделать.   
– Сумасшествие – это предполагать, что он по доброй воле останется где-то в безопасном месте, пока я буду работать за стойкой. А одновременное отсутствие нас обоих неразумно – исчезновение сразу двух сотрудников только заставит убийцу насторожиться и заподозрить, что мы с самого начала появились там ради него.

\- Если он туда идет, то и я тоже, - добавил Джон и скрестил руки на груди, а Донован покачала головой.

\- Беру свои слова назад, вы оба чокнутые. – Она обернулась к Лестрейду, но и у него не нашла поддержки. Тот просто пожал плечами, зная, что спорить бесполезно. – Сэр!

\- Оставь, Салли, - сказал он, а потом обратился к Шерлоку. – Что ты собираешься делать в оставшееся до смены время?

\- Продолжать поиски. – Шерлок бросил взгляд назад, на столы, где лежали тела, чувствуя, как от напряжения жжет глаза. – Есть что-то, что я упускаю. Что-то очевидное! – Он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в лабораторию. До него смутно донеслось, как Лестрейд позвал Джона, но он не стал задумываться о возможной теме их беседы – сейчас она не имела значения.

Руки его летали над папками и документами, бумага шелестела, словно крылья насекомых. Бесполезно, бесполезно! Он и так это все знал, каждый факт, каждая деталь были у него в голове, разрозненные кусочки раздробленного целого. Ему нужна была нить, способная сшить их воедино, но он нигде не мог ее найти.

Он медленно опустился на стул и углубился в Чертоги разума: проверить воспоминания, проследить тончайшую сеть во всех направлениях, но это не принесло ни успокоения, ни решения. Зрение туманилось, тело было налито свинцом от осознания собственного провала. А хуже всего, его фокус, что он так высоко ценил, сбился. Четкими были только картины того, что могло случиться с Джоном – что все еще может случиться, и из-за них все умозаключения разлетались вдребезги, изгоняя из мозга любые полезные сведения. 

Ему нужно как можно скорее завершить это дело. И вопрос не в его гордости, а в безопасности Джона. Если решение не будет найдено, то не Шерлок заплатит цену своим телом, но он пострадает не меньше. Сама идея о существовании, где Джона не просто нет рядом, но он никогда не вернется – и его даже нет в живых в этом мире – вызывала дрожь и головную боль.

Вот почему лучше, чтобы жертвы оставались безликими, всего лишь набор улик в виде человеческой плоти и ничего более. Вот почему он всегда старался сохранять дистанцию, потому что как можно думать, когда внутри бушует гормональный коктейль, вызывающий подобный эмоциональный отклик? Остальные люди идут по жизни, ослепленные своими чувствами, воспринимая все близко к сердцу сквозь окрашенные состраданием очки. Он же привык к незамутненному взгляду, который давало ему интеллектуальное превосходство, а не к подобному, почти паническому состоянию.

Но эмоции не спрашивают разрешения. Они незаметно, исподволь проникают в душу и пускают корни на малюсеньком участке свободного пространства, пока не разрастутся, заплетая собой все вокруг. Он знал, что важен для Джона, и, как ни старался, оказался бессилен перед собственным ответным чувством. Он не мог остановить себя и оставаться безразличным, а без этого превращался в такого же невосприимчивого к деталям, как и остальные. Столь необходимая разгадка была где-то прямо у него под носом, но он просто слишком глуп, чтобы увидеть ее!

От удара кулака по лабораторному столу зазвенели стеклянные сосуды и задрожали приборы. Компьютер возмущенно запищал, но Шерлок едва услышал его, занятый тем, что подкатилось к его руке – центрифужная пробирка. Моргнув, он зажал ее в пальцах, изучая содержимое. 

Медленно поворачивая кисть, он смотрел, как наклоняется вогнутая поверхность заключенной внутри жидкости. Второй образец кокаина, отложенный на случай, если ему потребуется увеличить концентрацию для дальнейших анализов. Теперь, казалось, он мерцал обещанием, превращая свет флуоресцентных ламп в размытые полосы.

Он чувствовал себя медленным и тупым, погрязшим в деталях, а здесь было средство, способное отточить его разум до безупречной остроты. Кайф для него всегда был вторичен: недолгая эйфория. Больше всего на свете он жаждал ощутить наивысшее сияние своей гениальности, и у него в руках была линза, что могла сфокусировать свет. 

Подняв к губам дрожащую руку, Шерлок замер, обдумывая последствия. Доза невелика, и любое воздействие будет кратковременным, но этого должно хватить. Ему нужен всего лишь час, чтобы взглянуть на факты другими глазами и тогда – он знал – он сможет покончить с делом.

Поймет ли Джон? Вероятно, нет. Он увидит эгоистичное удовлетворение потребности, а не жизненно важный шаг – пагубное пристрастие, а не необходимое средство. Он будет в ярости, разочарован и уязвлен…

Но преступник окажется за решеткой, а Джон – в безопасности.

Шерлок поднялся, на негнущихся ногах шагнул к пальто, надел его и сунул руки глубоко в карманы. Сердце пропустило удар – предвкушение инъекции или же успеха, который он, казалось, ощущал на языке? В течение долгих дней он тонул в океане информации, снова и снова теряя дорогу, и вновь всплывающие факты не подсказывали пути вперед. Теперь, по крайне мере, есть возможность увидеть четкое направление.

Коридоры Бартса пробегали мимо, незамеченные, пока он покидал лабораторию кружным путем. Возможно, это было бессознательное стремление избежать встречи с теми, кто его хорошо знал – кто по лицу мог догадаться о его намерениях – но Шерлок не отдавал себе в этом отчета; он вышел наружу, взмахом руки подозвал такси и забрался внутрь.

Решение принято, и, казалось, сомнениям не должно быть места. Ясность – вот все, что ему требуется, но где-то в глубине разума копошилась неуверенность. Для него собственные доводы были логичны и неоспоримы. Не потакание своим слабостям, а необходимый шаг, как лекарство при болезни. Но Джон воспримет это по-другому. Как и Лестрейд, и Майкрофт. Все посчитают, что он сорвался, но они ли слепы и не видят правды или же он тешит себя иллюзиями? 

Пальцы, сжимавшие тонкий пластиковый сосуд, напряглись, и он проигнорировал жужжание телефона, оповещавшее о входящем сообщении, слишком поглощенный своими мыслями, пока такси приближалось к Бейкер-стрит. Водитель получил деньги и уехал, а Шерлок толкнул плечом входную дверь и захлопнул ее, скрываясь от любопытных глаз города.

Медленно поднимаясь по лестнице, он слышал звуки радио, доносящиеся из квартиры миссис Хадсон – приглушенно, словно во сне. А когда-то он бежал. Он помнил эти ощущения – совершить покупку и поторопиться домой, чтобы скорее использовать ее. Окружающие видели лишь малую часть мира. В трезвом уме он улавливал почти все, но всегда оставалось что-то, что он упускал. Под наркотиком ничто не могло ускользнуть от его внимания. Именно ради этой четкости он тогда мчался со всех ног, но сейчас чувство вины замедляло его шаги, придавливая к земле. Его не беспокоили ни гнев Майкрофта, ни разрыв с Лестрейдом, если они узнают, но страхи его неуклонно возвращались к Джону.

Пальто заняло свое место на крючке, и Шерлок принялся стаскивать пиджак, зажав пробирку в ладони. Ловкие пальцы нащупали пуговицу на манжете рубашки, он закатал рукав и подтянул к себе стул. Встав на него, он вытащил из тайника коробку. В этом была определенная ирония: Джон давно подозревал, что он прячет в черепе незаконные препараты, но он всегда думал лишь о том, что стоял на каминной доске – человеческом и маловместительном. И никогда не рассматривал с данной точки зрения тот, что висел на стене, вне прямой досягаемости.

Однако Шерлок не испытывал никакого удовольствия от своей хитрости, вытаскивая ящичек и проводя пальцами по инкрустированной поверхности. То, что должно было быть радостным воссоединением любовников, сейчас производило впечатление нездоровой, отвратительной интрижки. Прошли многие месяцы с тех пор, как он последний раз хотя бы бросил взгляд в направлении своего тайника, и он не прикасался ни к чему из его содержимого с момента переезда Джона на Бейкер-стрит. 

И теперь, когда он открыл крышку, гладкий дуб показался маслянистым на ощупь. Внутри поблескивали иглы, закрытые защитными колпачками. Стеклянный шприц, прекрасный и безупречный, отражал падающий из окон свет. Кокаина не было, его собственные запасы закончились давным-давно, но Шоу восполнил этот пробел.

Дерево проскребло по столу, когда Шерлок поставил коробку, быстрым взглядом осматривая квартиру. Сейчас уже поздно задумываться о расставленных Майкрофтом камерах, но он сомневался в их наличии. Последний комплект он разбил месяц назад, и с той поры между ними было что-то вроде перемирия. Которое он сейчас нарушит: неизбежная потеря. 

Жгут, что меньше чем двадцать четыре часа назад перетягивал руку Джона, обхватил его бицепс: уверенное давление, заставившее проступить вены. Нервы зазвенели в предвкушении, тело готовилось к тому, что сейчас получит, но он все еще медлил и не доставал шприц, ставя под сомнения разумность своих действий.

Невозможно закрывать глаза на вероятные последствия этого шага. В идеале, никто ничего не должен узнать, но он понимал, насколько несбыточна подобная надежда. Достаточно, чтобы у Лестрейда мелькнула такая мысль, и он догадается, что некоторое количество наркотика исчезло неизвестно куда. Бога ради, в любую минуту в дверь мог войти Джон, оказавшись шокированным свидетелем его действий - и вся его, Шерлока, жизнь полетит под откос. Одним махом он может потерять уважение единственного друга, доступ к расследованиям и с трудом завоеванную свободу от тиранической опеки Майкрофта.

Стоит ли оно того?

Он подумал о человеке в морге, не только изнасилованном, но и изуродованном до неузнаваемости. Убийца, все еще скрытый от его взора, наверняка ждет шанса проделать то же самое над Джоном. Похитить его, овладеть им, а потом оборвать жизнь, что принесла свет в существование самого Шерлока.

Нет, он обязан это предотвратить. Он готов столкнуться с гневом и отвращением Джона, если в результате сможет уберечь его от превращения в искалеченное тело на секционном столе. Оставалось только надеяться, что в итоге он не лишится окончательно его дружбы. 

Онемевшие пальцы сжали шприц, набрали прозрачную жидкость и нажали на поршень, выгоняя воздух. Одна драгоценная капля скатилась по тонкой сверкающей игле, и он с колотящимся сердцем проследил глазами ее путь.

Шоу прав: ему требуется озарение.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Джон, на пару слов?

Проводив взглядом друга, направившегося обратно в лабораторию, он вышел в коридор вслед за Лестрейдом. Не имело смысла притворяться, что Грег намеревался поговорить с ним о последней жертве: им обоим, увы, не раз приходилось сталкиваться с видом изувеченных тел, и ужас от подобного зрелища со временем несколько притупился.

Речь пойдет о Шерлоке.

Отойдя подальше, чтобы их не услышали Молли и Салли, Грег повернулся к нему. На добродушном лице его застыла тревога, а вопрос прозвучал негромко и сдержано, но от этого не менее напряженно.  
\- Ты знал, что в том флаконе?

Джон скрестил руки на груди, покачал головой и выставил подбородок.  
\- Думаешь, я позволил бы ему оставить кокаин у себя? – Переполнявшее его беспокойство искало выход, и все тело ломило от потребности действовать. – Я знал, что с Шоу что-то нечисто, но думал, он просто пытается клеиться к Шерлоку. Со стороны все так и выглядело. После у меня было чувство, что Шерлок чего-то недоговаривает, но…

\- Но ты не мог понять, в чем дело, - хмуро кивнул Грег, уставившись в пол, - а он ничего тебе не сказал.

\- Он боялся, что я избавлюсь от наркотика прежде, чем он сможет провести анализ, - возразил Джон и поморщился, понимая, насколько слабо звучит подобная отговорка. – По крайней мере, так он объяснил.

\- Быть может, он даже сам поверил в это, - Грег со вздохом покачал головой. – Знаешь, мне по работе как-то довелось побывать на семинаре, посвященном наркомании. Так вот, Шерлок, при всей своей гениальности, – классический пример того самого поведения. Импульсивный, скрытный, и не желает обращаться за помощью.

\- Но он с готовностью согласился на присутствие твоих людей в «Изо», - заметил Джон. – Не стал спорить.

\- Потому что под ударом оказался ты. Если бы дело касалось только него самого, то он бы упирался руками и ногами, а потом еще несколько недель бурчал по этому поводу. Благодаря тебе он хотя бы иначе стал расставлять приоритеты. – В глазах Лестрейда мелькнула слабая улыбка. – Я ведь не слепой и вижу, как он изменился с твоим появлением. Больше нет ощущения, что он вот-вот сорвется. Не было, до сегодняшнего дня.

Джон сглотнул. Он был знаком с Шерлоком куда меньший срок, чем инспектор: к тому моменту, как он, хромая, вернулся в Лондон, все мрачные эпизоды в жизни детектива остались в прошлом, но Джон отдавал себе отчет в той глубокой тени, что отбрасывали те темные годы на его настоящее.

\- Это все из-за расследования, - он махнул рукой в сторону морга, где Молли занималась телом последней жертвы. – Обычно есть хотя бы один явный подозреваемый, что-то, за что Шерлок может ухватиться, а сейчас – куча информации, в которой зачастую нет особого смысла… он просто тонет во всем этом. Он взялся за этот случай от скуки, чтобы развеяться, и, мне кажется, уже жалеет о своем решении.

\- Это не скука, это одиночество, - Грег коротко рассмеялся мелькнувшему на лице Джона изумлению и тут же снова помрачнел. – Честно говоря, я боюсь. Ты не видел Шерлока тогда, не знаешь, как это было, но было, черт возьми, ужасно. Все, что его интересовало – разгадать очередную головоломку и достать очередную дозу. Опасная дорожка, и долго на ней не выживают.

Он расправил плечи.  
\- Быть может, я всего лишь старый параноик, но… - оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что они в одиночестве, инспектор выудил из кармана запечатанный пакет и продемонстрировал флакон с жидкостью. – Шерлок – опытный химик, он не расходует образцы впустую, а чтобы провести анализ, нужно не так много. Где тогда остальное?

Джон шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как от лица отхлынула кровь. Он успокаивал себя тем, что кокаин теперь в надежных руках и недоступен для Шерлока, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что тот мог отдать не все.  
\- Считаешь, он оставил часть себе?

Грег пожал плечами.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Но, понимаешь, отправиться на розыски дилера и купить дозу – одно дело, тут нужно твердо решиться. Это дополнительный шаг, от которого можно отказаться. А если тебе ее преподнесли на блюдечке? Трудно устоять, когда наркотик уже в твоем распоряжении, – Подняв голову, он печально посмотрел на Джона. – Как думаешь, если ты спросишь, он скажет тебе правду?

Джону хотелось бы ответить «да». Свою жизнь он доверял Шерлоку, не задумываясь, но это? Он потер ладонями лицо и оглянулся на дверь в лабораторию.  
\- Не знаю.

Сжав его плечо, Лестрейд убрал пластиковый пакет с флаконом в карман.  
\- Слушай, об убийце пусть у меня голова болит. Шерлок накидал нам достаточно новых зацепок; виновен Шоу или нет, жизнь мы ему усложним, так что какое-то время мерзавцу будет не до вас, да и не до бизнеса в принципе. А ты позаботься о Шерлоке… и Джон? Если будет нужна помощь, какая угодно, звони. Я приеду, в любое время и не как полицейский.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он, и Лестрейд ушел. Что бы там ни думал сам Шерлок, было очевидно, что он значил для инспектора куда больше, чем помощь в расследованиях. Тот готов был рисковать ради его блага, протянуть руку помощи, даже закрывая глаза на явное нарушение закона.

Оставалось только надеяться, что до этого не дойдет.

Ссутулившись, с гудящей от беспокойства головой он прошел в лабораторию. Признание Шерлока в отношении подарка Шоу и без того выбило из колеи. То, что детектив решил оставить наркотик при себе, как раз не удивляло, куда болезненнее было сознавать, что друг ему не доверял, считая неспособным найти приемлемый для всех выход.

Следовало признать, страх Шерлока, что в стремлении избавить его от соблазна, Джон попросту выльет раствор в раковину, был оправдан, но сперва он бы выслушал все аргументы и попытался найти какой-то компромисс. Решение, позволяющее сохранить важную улику, но защищающее Шерлока от искушения. Жизнь и здоровье друга Джон поставил бы во главу угла в любом случае, но это не значило, что он не внял бы разумным доводам. Неужели Шерлок этого не понимал? Неужели считал его тираном наподобие Майкрофта?

Он распахнул дверь и замер, оглядывая пустую комнату. В заливавшем лабораторию плоском и неприятном свете горел включенный монитор, на столе царил беспорядок: разрозненные листы отчетов валялись вперемешку с фотографиями, но ничто в этом хаосе не намекало, что детектива озарило и он унесся проверять свою догадку. Скорее создавалось впечатление, что смятые бумаги были с раздражением отброшены прочь.

Торопливо вытащив телефон, Джон непослушными пальцами набрал и отправил короткое сообщение.

**«Где ты? – ДВ»**

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вернулся в морг.  
\- Молли, Шерлок больше не заглядывал?

\- Боюсь, что нет, - она подняла голову, прекратив вычесывать волосы убитого в поисках возможных улик. – Он разве не в лабораторию пошел?

Джон вздохнул и облизал губы, пытаясь сообразить, куда мог направиться детектив.  
\- Извини, что прошу об этом, но он там все бросил, как попало. Ты не могла бы…

\- Я уберу, - пообещала она, наклонив голову на бок и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Что-то случилось?

– Что? А, нет, все в порядке, - Джон потер ухо, почти не отдавая себе отчета, что именно говорит. – Хотя было бы лучше, если бы Шерлок мог оставаться на одном месте хоть пять минут.

Молли отложила расческу с частыми зубцами.  
\- Его, наверное, осенило, вот он и помчался проверять гипотезу, – с улыбкой сказала она и тут же посерьезнела, увидев сомнения на его лице. Отойдя от секционного стола и стягивая перчатки, патологоанатом добавила: – Я не знаю, куда он ушел, но могу кинуть тебе смс, если он снова появится здесь.

\- Да, спасибо. Очень обяжешь, - Джон поскреб ногтем бровь, припоминая лабиринт переходов Бартса и улиц за его пределами. – Быть может, он просто поехал домой. Конечно, не приведи Господь ему сообщить мне, куда его понесло. До встречи, Молли.

Даже не дослушав ответное «до свидания», Джон вышел из комнаты и направился по коридору, заглядывая по пути в окошки на дверях в поисках знакомой высокой фигуры в черном пальто и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать разраставшуюся в груди болезненную тревогу. Но попадались лишь пустые кабинеты, а телефон хранил упрямое молчание.

Только слепой не заметил бы состояние, в котором находился Шерлок. Не раздражение – термин слишком бледный, а сильнейший стресс. Все привыкли, что у него мгновенно готов ответ, но даже у гениальности есть свои пределы. Он столкнулся с огромнейшим объемом информации, а каждая следующая улика лишь еще больше расширяла круг возможных поисков вместо того, чтобы его сузить.

Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Шоу оказался именно тем, кого они ищут! Не только потому, что он от всей души жаждал увидеть мерзавца за решеткой, но и потому, что это означало конец расследования, когда все сможет вернуться на круги своя. Сгладятся острые грани, а постоянно сопровождающее это дело кокаиновое искушение исчезнет, и Шерлоку куда проще будет с ним бороться, когда оно перестанет маячить у него перед глазами.

Джон взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси, но то промчалось мимо, и, выругавшись, он зашагал в направлении дома, выискивая в потоке свободную машину. Наконец ему повезло, и, забравшись на заднее сиденье, он назвал адрес.

Шерлок и прежде нередко срывался с места в одиночку, но в этот раз обстоятельства были иными. Даже если забыть о Шоу и наркотиках, перед мысленным взором стояло изуродованное тело на секционном столе. «Он за это расплатился», - сказал Шерлок. И пусть логика маньяка по определению отличалась от нормальной, Джон по себе знал, какую реакцию можно ожидать от собственнической натуры. Если случалось так, что очередная красотка, за которой он пытался ухаживать, предпочитала ему кого-то другого, то не она становилась объектом недовольства. Вся его мелкая, глупая злоба оказывалась направлена на того, кто вмешался, заняв место, которое могло бы принадлежать ему. Как бы ни хотелось заявить, что он выше подобных эмоций, это было бы ложью. И если убийца мыслил схожим образом, то, нанося последней жертве удар за ударом, он представлял не Джона, а Шерлока.

Сжав губы в тонкую полоску, он вынул телефон и уставился на пустой экран, а потом принялся неловко набирать очередное сообщение, желая, чтобы можно было как-то вложить в эти простые буквы всю свою тревогу.

**«Пожалуйста, ответь, где ты. Не оставляй меня в стороне. – ДВ»**

Послание улетело прочь, точно электронная молитва, сорвавшаяся с кончиков дрожащих пальцев. Горло стиснуло, и Джон уставился в окно, едва замечая пробегающий мимо городской пейзаж. Беспорядочные мысли сталкивались, разлетаясь вдребезги, и осколки их, казалось, вонзались прямо в сердце шипами страха. Он даже не знал, чего боится больше: что Шерлок в эти секунды вводит под кожу иглу или же что он в одиночку преследует неведомого убийцу, а его, Джона, нет рядом.

Единственное, о чем он мог думать: я должен во что бы то ни стало его найти.

\- Да, спасибо. Здесь остановите. – Сунув водителю деньги под расчет, он выскочил на улицу, где зажигались в сгущавшихся сумерках бледно-оранжевые фонари, и торопливо направился к дверям, переходя от одного круга света к другому и на ходу нашаривая ключи.

Из окон наверху сочилось слабое сияние, и сердце забилось быстрее от облегчения: вероятно, всего лишь огонь в камине или же одна из настольных ламп, но это значило, что квартира не пуста, как он того боялся.

Распахнув входную дверь, Джон взбежал вверх по ступенькам и влетел внутрь.  
\- Шерлок? В другой раз сообщай, когда срываешься с места. Или хотя бы потрудись отвечать на сообщения! – требовательно произнес он, огляделся и тут же помрачнел. В гостиной никого не было, и только яркий галогеновый светильник, что Шерлок использовал во время экспериментов, разгонял полумрак, выхватывая из темноты стоящий под ним открытый деревянный ящичек, который Джон никогда раньше не видел. Но стоило сделать шаг ближе, и внутри все оборвалось при виде стального блеска игл для шприца. На полу валялся жгут, словно второпях сорванный и отброшенный, а стул был развернут под углом к столу.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он и севшим голосом окликнул снова. – Шерлок? Шерлок, ты где?

Это не то, чем кажется, повторял он, распахивая дверь в спальню друга и глядя на разобранную постель, в которой он сам спал еще каких-то шесть часов назад. Шерлоку могли понадобиться иглы для чего угодно – вытащить занозу, к примеру; а этим самым жгутом он прошедшей ночью перетягивал руку Джону.

Бегом поднявшись в свою комнату и выругавшись при виде нетронутой кровати, он снова вернулся вниз, чтобы по второму разу проверить кухню, которая оставалась такой же пустой, как и прежде. И, наконец, направился в ванную, толчком распахнул дверь и щелкнул выключателем.

Флуоресцентная лампа мигнула пару раз, прежде чем залить все холодным белым светом, отразившимся на блестящих кранах и сверкающем кафеле, и Джон почувствовал, как худшие страхи превратились в ужасающую, с грохотом обрушившуюся на него реальность, стоило лишь увидеть брошенный на туалетном бачке предмет.

Пустой шприц с вдавленным поршнем и по-прежнему насаженной иглой. Не дешевый пластик, каким пользуются в лабораториях, а прочное тяжелое стекло; подняв его к глазам, Джон заметил осевшую на стенках влагу. Им воспользовались совсем недавно, и внутри могло быть только одно: тот самый кокаин.

\- Твою мать.

Он развернулся, обшаривая глазами ванную комнату и пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше, а затем неловко вытащил телефон, нашел номер Шерлока и нажал на вызов. Гудки доносились как сквозь вату, и лишь через несколько секунд он сообразил, что им эхом вторит другой звук. Прислушавшись, Джон прошел в гостиную и застонал, увидев на столе оставленный другом мобильник, сияющий экраном и вибрирующий на твердой поверхности.

\- У-ху! – раздался негромкий стук в дверь, и Джон поднял голову и отключился, даже не заметив, как в трубке гудки сменились стандартным приветствием голосовой почты. – Сегодня доставили, – Миссис Хадсон продемонстрировала коробку. – Очень легкая, скорее всего, для Шерлока. – Она с беспокойством посмотрела на него. – Джон, милый, с тобой все в порядке? Ты какой-то бледный.

\- Вы не видели Шерлока? – спросил он, поворачивая руку так, чтобы шприц не было видно. Он вполне доверял миссис Хадсон, но не исключал возможности, что в квартире установлены камеры. Разумеется, если бы Майкрофт заметил хоть что-то подозрительное, он бы уже был здесь – по крайней мере, не дал бы Шерлоку уйти – но если есть хоть один шанс, что старший Холмс еще не в курсе, то Джону совершенно не хотелось, чтобы тот узнал о произошедшем благодаря ему.

\- Нет, я даже не знала, что он был дома, пока не услышала, как он уходил минут двадцать назад, - она покачала головой. – Но ты же его знаешь, он вечно куда-то торопится. – Посторонившись, миссис Хадсон дала ему выйти на маленькую лестничную площадку и нахмурилась, когда он плотно затворил дверь в квартиру. – Что стряслось?

Джон молча раскрыл ладонь.  
\- Это лежало на туалетном бачке, а на столе в кухне – коробка, его… набор еще с тех времен: шприц, иглы… Дело, которое мы сейчас расследуем – с ним не ладится. Шерлоку передали наркотик и…

Миссис Хадсон прижала ко рту кончики пальцев. В устремленном на убийственную улику взгляде плескалась печаль, но в остальном выражение ее лица оставалось непроницаемым.  
\- О, Джон. – Она сжала поднесенную к губам руку в кулачок и встретилась с ним глазами. – Ты уверен, точно уверен? Ты же знаешь Шерлока, иногда он ставит такие непонятные и странные эксперименты. Может, это не то, чем кажется?

\- Я так не думаю, миссис Хадсон, - пробормотал он, вспоминая все свидетельства, ведущие в одном направлении.

Миссис Хадсон сжала губы и нахмурилась, отчего морщины на ее лице стали еще глубже.  
\- Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но пообещай, что дашь ему шанс все объяснить? Пусть он этого не признает, но иногда Шерлок очень раним. За этим, - она коснулась тонкими пальцами прозрачного стекла, - что-то стоит, и тебе обязательно нужно выяснить, что именно, прежде чем предпринимать дальнейшие шаги.

Он покачал головой и ответил, стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос.  
\- Все, что меня волнует в этот момент – найти его и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Шерлок не употреблял уже очень давно, и если он ошибся с дозой… - не закончив, он прикусил губу, взял миссис Хадсон за руку, повернул ее ладонью вверх и положил шприц. – Спрячьте подальше. И ради бога, ни слова Майкрофту.

В ответной улыбке пожилой леди притаилась боль, но за ней чувствовалась внутренняя сила, а глаза светились участием и пониманием.  
\- Как будто я на такое способна. Отправляйся за ним, а об этом я позабочусь.

Скрежет металла – резкий звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа – заставил обоих обернуться к входной двери. Черная деревянная завеса распахнулась, открывая взору фигуру Шерлока, призрачно-бледного на фоне сгустившихся сумерек. Сердце сделало радостный скачок и тут же упало: один рукав детектива был закатан до локтя, манжет второго, целомудренно и чопорно закрывающего всю руку до запястья, оставался застегнутым.

Затворив за собой дверь, тот прислонился к ней спиной, точно не в силах держаться на ногах, ссутулившись и опустив голову. Хуже того, один из самых наблюдательных людей на свете даже не заметил их присутствия.

Джон сжал губы, впитывая редчайшее зрелище: Шерлок Холмс, полностью лишенный своих масок и брони. Он изучал его и как друг, и как врач, выискивая любые симптомы приема наркотиков и видя следы, что оставил на всем облике стресс.

Казалось, друг осунулся еще больше. Тени под глазами, столь часто незамечаемые благодаря горящему энтузиазмом взгляду, резко выделялись на бледной коже. Волосы находились в полном беспорядке, а щетина – единственная часть маскарада, с которой нельзя было расстаться – придавала ему вид изнуренного бродяги. Подняв к лицу дрожащую руку, Шерлок сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, и хриплый выдох его прозвучал почти как болезненный стон.

 

 

Джон дернулся вперед, и только легшая на плечо рука миссис Хадсон не дала ему броситься вниз по ступенькам. Хотелось отнять от лица загораживавшую его ладонь и увидеть, понять, что же именно Шерлок с собой сотворил. Хотелось проследить пальцами вены, обнаружить прокол и высосать оттуда яд, что Шерлок закачал себе под кожу – словно это каким-то образом поможет отменить все, что случилось, пока Джон добирался домой.

Ласковые пальцы их домовладелицы сжались, удерживая, и он моргнул, глядя, как она возвращает ему шприц.  
\- Не позволяй ему лгать тебе, Джон. Ни в коем случае, - твердо сказала она. – Но дай ему шанс все объяснить, - похлопав его по руке, она расправила плечи и направилась вниз, едва касаясь перил и намеренно тяжело наступая на скрипучие ступени.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок рывком поднял голову, и глаза его расширились от осознания, что он не один. Джону не видно было лица миссис Хадсон, но что бы ни прочел на нем Шерлок – это повергло его в смятение. Проницательный взор метнулся вверх, где стоял Джон, и застыл, натолкнувшись на предмет в его руке.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, но Шерлок побледнел еще сильнее, с лица его окончательно сбежали все краски, превратив в подобие мраморного изваяния. Над расстегнутым воротом рубашки дернулся кадык, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок начнет все поспешно отрицать, что он, обычно такой острый на язык, пустит в ход все свое красноречие, но повисшую в холле тишину нарушил только хлопок двери в квартиру миссис Хадсон.

Джон стряхнул оцепенение первым и медленно спустился по лестнице, остановившись на третьей снизу ступеньке. Сейчас возвышаться над другом казалось необходимым, словно с этой командной позиции он мог силой вырвать требуемые ответы. Но все вопросы застревали в горле, угрожая задушить, а в груди нарастало давление ужаса и страха. Закрыв глаза, Джон попытался взять себя в руки. Казалось, сам воздух вокруг них загустел, превратившись в паутину тончайших стеклянных нитей, неподвижную и хрупкую. Одно неосторожное, сказанное в запале слово, и они двое тоже разлетятся на тысячи осколков, поэтому Джон просто молча протянул руку, на ладони которой покоился шприц.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - устало произнес Шерлок, вновь откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом. Движение открыло бледную шею в жесте полного подчинения, словно демонстрируя готовность принять любое возмездие, что Джон сочтет нужным на него обрушить. Шерлок не выглядел ни оправдывающимся, ни виноватым; создавалось впечатление, будто он пребывает в твердой уверенности, что какая бы кара ни постигла его сейчас – он ее заслужил. Он даже не пытался объясниться, если не считать этого простого, чисто символического заявления.

\- Тогда что это? – Джон сжал зубы и шумно выдохнул, глядя ему прямо в лицо и судорожно стиснув пальцы на стеклянном цилиндре.

Лоб Шерлока прорезали морщины. То была гримаса не раздражения, но откровенной муки, и Джон невольно пошатнулся. Он ожидал от себя вспышки ярости на Шерлока за его эгоистичную безответственность, готовился к громкой ссоре, но теперь сам не мог разобраться в своих чувствах, колеблясь между бурлящим, непредсказуемым гневом, требующим наброситься с обвинениями, и поселившимся глубоко внутри беспокойством, побуждающим крепко прижать друга к себе.

Воздух всколыхнул слабый шепот.  
\- Ты мне не поверишь.

\- Я поверю правде, - он переступил с ноги на ногу, подавляя порыв спуститься вниз и прикоснуться. Этого ему сейчас хотелось больше всего на свете. Все горькие, так и не произнесенные слова быстро теряли силу перед столь неприкрытым отчаянием. Однако если не удерживать дистанцию, кто гарантирует, что он сможет различить тонкую, искусную ложь?

Шерлок молчал, лицо его по цвету сравнялось с надетой на нем рубашкой. Казалось, он готов стоять безмолвной статуей до скончания века, если только Джон это позволит, но тот твердо намеревался не отпускать Шерлока, пока не получит объяснений. Истончившееся терпение достигло предела и лопнуло с резким щелчком, эхом разнесшимся по небольшому холлу.  
– Говори!

Дернувшись, Шерлок вздрогнул от командного окрика и впервые за все время посмотрел ему в глаза. Их взгляды сцепились в шокирующей, болезненной связи, отличаясь от всех, что случались между ними ранее. Обычно в такие моменты воздух, казалось, начинал потрескивать и искрить, но сейчас, когда ужас Джона столкнулся с беспощадным, идущим из глубины души, столь чуждым Шерлоку отчаяньем, он загустел, превратившись в гнилостное и прогорклое нечто.

Друг выглядел сломленным, будто окровавленный измученный воин, потерпевший поражение на невидимом Джону поле боя, и когда он начал говорить, голос его напоминал шепот, идущий из могилы: такой же иссушенный и безжизненный.  
\- Я спустил его в унитаз, - скрипнув зубами, он откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о дверь. – Собирался использовать, а вместо этого – выкинул.

Обвинение во лжи жгло язык, но Джон стиснул челюсти, не давая ему вырваться наружу. Слишком много эмоций переполняло его, терзая сердце и разум. Одно-единственное слово могло поджечь запал, а сейчас ему, как никогда, необходимо сохранять трезвую голову. Ключ к пониманию сказанного Шерлоком лежал в сфере логики, а не чувств. Вместо того чтобы строить догадки, следовало сосредоточиться на видимых глазу свидетельствах – а здесь, по крайней мере, Джон точно знал, что искать.

\- Иди сюда.

Посмотрев на него безучастными, словно мертвыми глазами, Шерлок шагнул вперед. Пусть в движениях отсутствовала присущая ему грациозность, он не был похож на человека под воздействием каких-либо препаратов, но Джон напомнил себе, что для детектива тело было всего лишь еще одним инструментом из обширного арсенала его уловок и хитростей. Не зря тот сам себя провозглашал «высокофункциональным», и, без сомнения, он давно научился придавать своей лжи правдоподобный вид не только на словах, но так же мимикой и жестами. Все, представшее его глазам, могло быть искусно разыгрываемой пьесой, но существовали и невольные, не подчиняющиеся разуму симптомы, и, чтобы их уловить, ему необходимо приблизиться к другу.

Джон осторожно положил шприц, отодвинув его подальше от края, и спустился на нижнюю ступеньку, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Шерлоком. Тот, однако, по-прежнему избегал встречаться с ним взглядом и смотрел куда-то вниз и вправо, засунув руки в карманы.

С этого расстояния Джон мог различить запах сигаретного дыма, идущий от его одежды и кожи. Пытался заглушить тягу к кокаину другим, легальным веществом? Или же курение – часть ритуала: уколоться и затянуться?

Вздохнув, он пожалел, что не знает подобных мелких деталей из прошлого друга, на которое до сих пор старательно закрывал глаза, не желая признавать его существование. Было бы куда проще разобраться, будь он в курсе особенностей поведения Шерлока, когда тот под кайфом, но все, чем он располагал – скупые и отрывочные рассказы Грега. Прямо сказать, немного.

Он потянулся к Шерлоку, краем сознания отметив полное отсутствие дрожи в своих пальцах, и прижал их под челюстью с обеих сторон, нащупывая пульс. Обхватив ладонями изящную шею, он внимательно отсчитывал каждый толчок крови, каждый шелестящий вдох. Возможно, его действиям следовало бы быть более профессиональными, клиническими, не такими интимными, но ему сейчас и в голову не пришло занять позицию врача по отношению к пациенту. Под его прикосновением в размеренном ритме древнейшей поэзии трепетала сама жизнь; он держал ее в своих руках, такую хрупкую – сожми сильнее, и она оборвется, - а Шерлок это позволял. Не дернулся, не попытался отшатнуться, стоял неподвижно, вверяя себя суждению Джона.

Кожа его после пребывания на улице без пальто и пиджака была прохладной, но липкая болезненная испарина отсутствовала. Пульс, хотя и учащенный, бился стабильно, без каких-либо признаков тахикардии; а дыхание, пусть прерывистое, оставалось равномерным.

\- Посмотри на меня. - Взяв друга за подбородок, он заставил его поднять голову. Движение было медленным и неохотным, и Джон на мгновение задумался, что вот он, переломный момент. Неужели Шерлок сейчас отстранится и иллюзия рассеется?

Но затем их глаза встретились, и Джон впервые позволил себе надеяться, что, возможно, сказанное было правдой. Кокаин, даже в малых дозах, оставлял свой след и после того, как спадала эйфория: множество крохотных примет, но пока не обнаружилось ни единой. Взгляд был ясным, не остекленевшим, а зрачки – нормального размера и реагировали на свет.

Изначально Джон опасался, что странное, подавленное состояние друга представляло собой стандартную реакцию на наркотик, когда действие введенного препарата перевалило за свой пик: нарушение химического баланса мозга вело к ухудшению настроения, а следом наступала депрессия. В прошлом Шерлок, без сомнения, точно рассчитывал дозировку так, чтобы разум его получал необходимую стимуляцию, но впоследствии не страдал слишком сильно от угнетения, однако сейчас возможности его были ограничены: лишь один укол и никаких путей для манипуляций.

Уверенность Джона в том, что в крови стоящего напротив человека циркулирует кокаин, таяла на глазах. Ладони скользнули вниз, обхватив запястья Шерлока: одно - закрытое хлопковой тканью, второе – обнаженное, выставленное напоказ, будто специально подброшенная улика. Будь на лице друга хоть малейший намек на ложь, Джон решил бы, что тот намеренно привел одежду в беспорядок. Детектив без зазрения совести пользовался склонностью окружающих торопиться с выводами, чтобы направить их по ложному следу. К примеру, мог закатать один рукав, умело направляя подозрения.

Джон по-прежнему не исключал, что Шерлок именно на такую реакцию и рассчитывал, так что помедлил, а потом протолкнул пуговицу в отверстие петли и сдвинул ткань выше, скользнув пальцами по предплечью. Взгляду открылась бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, под которой проступала сеть крупных вен и тонких сосудов. Разворачивая обе изящных руки ладонями вверх, Джон почувствовал, как переместились внутри хрупкие кости.

\- Куда?

Он не сводил глаз с лица напротив, точно зная, что вопрос не требует пояснений. Тишина тянулась и тянулась; Шерлок, явно блуждающий мыслями где-то далеко, смотрел на собственные руки, и Джон невольно задался вопросом: что же он сейчас видит? Проступают ли в его памяти призрачные точки предыдущих инъекций? Были ли свидетельства его зависимости тогда, в прошлом, очевидными, явными для всех? Прятал он ее отметины или напротив выставлял напоказ в порыве извращенной гордости?

\- Внутренняя сторона локтя и верх предплечья, - хрипло ответил Шерлок. – Я употреблял только внутривенно, в растворе. Если все делать правильно, постоянных следов не остается. – Джон сосредоточенно провел по чуть влажной коже, ощущая лишь безупречную гладкость – ни шрамов, ни незаметных глазу повреждений, ни свежих проколов, и Шерлок нахмурился в недоумении. – На самом деле, практически любой участок тела годится для инъекции, - произнес он. – Тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Я… я ничего не могу доказать.

\- Знаю. - Крепко сжав губы, Джон обхватил его локти. Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него, но не оценивая и не анализируя, а как будто перед ним вдруг оказалось нечто непостижимое: спасительная сила, благодать, скрытая под дешевым шерстяным свитером. – Но, может быть, это и не нужно. Я ведь не ты, мне не обязательно получить фактические доказательства, но я нуждаюсь в объяснениях, - Джон скользнул пальцами вниз, к тонким запястьям, на мгновение стиснул их и тут же ослабил хватку. – Расскажи, что произошло. Пожалуйста?

Слова его прозвучали отчаянной мольбой, и Джон знал, что друг услышал в них желание выяснить истину. Это значило куда больше, чем любой вывод, к которому могла привести логика. Фразы, что будут сейчас произнесены, могли уничтожить без остатка то, что у них было, и с тем же успехом – заложить прочный фундамент их будущего, но Джону требовалась правда, какой бы уродливой она не оказалась. И он мог лишь надеяться, что друг не станет таиться, поскольку любая ложь, пусть даже сказанная из самолюбия, а не от злого умысла, моментально поставит под вопрос все остальное.

Высвободив руки, Шерлок опустился на нижнюю ступеньку и развернулся всем телом к Джону. Однако это не было попыткой осознанно продемонстрировать покорность или пиетет. Сейчас, похоже, он действовал без задней мысли, подчиняясь влиянию момента и настроения, не думая о производимом впечатлении. И как бы ни было горько видеть его таким, Джон надеялся именно на откровенность его реакций.

Не говоря ни слова, он последовал его примеру и, только сев, вдруг осознал, насколько сильно устал. Ноющие суставы и гудящие от стресса напряженные мышцы, наконец, получили отдых, и он расслабился, поставив ноги на ступень рядом с локтем Шерлока.

Тот уставился на старые истертые доски и начал говорить.  
\- Кокаин помогает мне думать. Снимает с разума все ограничения и позволяет увидеть связь между фактами, которые иначе казались разрозненными. – Шерлок поднял взгляд, и в глазах его вспыхнул прежний огонь, на мгновение превратив тусклый свинец в яркое серебро. – Дело не в кайфе, он никогда меня не интересовал. Но так я мог разглядеть все, что упустил.

Джон кивнул. Пусть ему категорически не нравилась эта идея, он мог ее понять. Ни один человек в здравом уме и уж тем более врач не одобрит нанесение ущерба организму ради торжества интеллекта, а Шерлок проделывал такое постоянно. И речь не только о наркотиках. Отказ от пищи, сигареты, сутки напролет без сна… Сколько раз за время их знакомства Джон с трудом удерживался от желания начать лекцию на тему пренебрежения собственным здоровьем и напоминал себе, что перед ним – взрослый человек, способный сам за себя отвечать. Впрочем, это не останавливало его попыток помочь – вручить иногда тарелку с едой или накрыть одеялом, когда утомление все-таки брало над детективом верх.

\- Это расследование, - Шерлок прикусил губу, склонил голову и запустил руку в волосы, с силой вцепившись в завитки.

Джону немедленно захотелось высвободить из жестокой хватки темные пряди, но он только сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Я знаю, - опершись локтями на колени, он опустил пальцы на тонкое запястье, и этого легчайшего прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы разжалась судорожно стиснутая в волосах ладонь.

\- Убийца выбрал тебя, - голос Шерлока дрожал от боли, что шокировало само по себе, вне зависимости от смысла сказанного. – Он хочет тебя уничтожить, а я никак не могу найти способ его остановить! Если бы только… всего одна доза, и я бы все понял. Вместо этого… - он взмахнул свободной рукой, словно признавая полный провал.

Холодный, почти животный ужас скрутил внутренности, когда Джон осознал, что именно тот пытался ему сказать. Он собирался воспользоваться подарком Шоу вовсе не потому, что поддался тяге к наркотику, и не ради удовлетворения самолюбивой потребности разгадать головоломку. К шприцу его заставила потянуться мысль о Джоне.

Он резко втянул воздух, и Шерлок тотчас же вскинул голову, расширив глаза и напрягшись, будто в ожидании удара.

\- Нет. Просто… - Джон отстранился, выставив руку ладонью вперед, и прикусил язык, пытаясь сперва хоть как-то упорядочить проносящиеся в мозгу слова. В этом был свой, пусть и извращенный, смысл: конфликт чувств и рационального мышления, и если с последним у Шерлока никогда не возникало проблем, то, столкнувшись с первым, он терялся. – Подожди.

Насколько было бы проще, объясняйся все эгоистичным желанием словить кайф или каким-либо бледным подобием оправдания: очередная отговорка наркомана, жаждущего получить дозу. Однако озвученная причинно-следственная связь была абсолютно неоспорима для Шерлока, и, с учетом того, насколько хорошо он знал друга, Джон видел эту логику, пусть даже она вызывала у него отторжение. Плох был уже сам факт, что Шерлок готов воспользоваться искусственным стимулятором в поисках интеллектуального вдохновения, но при мысли, что именно он стал тем рычагом, что едва не подтолкнул Шерлока от обдумывания к действию, накатывала дурнота.

И в то же время был в ней какой-то восторг, пугающее ощущение собственной власти, ибо вряд ли в мире существовал другой человек, ради которого друг пошел бы на это. Но делало ли это Джона кем-то особенным или возлагало на него вину? Получается, что он, а вовсе не наркотики, ахиллесова пята Шерлока?

\- Пока убийца остается на свободе, ты не будешь в безопасности, - заметил детектив, привалившись к перилам и безучастно глядя перед собой, похожий на марионетку с обрезанными нитями. – Он тщательно выбирает каждую жертву, и нет никаких свидетельств, что он отказывался от уже намеченной цели. Он попытается снова, – прерывисто вздохнув и зажмурившись, он на мгновение крепко стиснул руку в кулак так, что под кожей четко проступили вены.

Черты Шерлока исказила болезненная гримаса, а затем он открыл глаза и с тоскливым сожалением глянул на шприц. Этого невольного жеста хватило, чтобы Джон тут же напрягся всем телом, не в силах больше смотреть на это и, действуя исключительно по наитию, схватил злосчастный предмет, вскочил на ноги и быстрым шагом поднялся в квартиру.

Если друг и последовал за ним, то гораздо медленней. Что ж, тем лучше. Разговор еще не окончен, но неубранные атрибуты дурной привычки вводили в соблазн не меньше, чем сам наркотик. Джон видел Шерлока всяким, взбешенным и полным холодного равнодушия, но хуже той смеси эмоций – жажда пополам с сожалением, - что он прочитал на его лице мгновение назад, не было ничего. Шерлок не испытывал гордости от того, что выкинул кокаин, скорее он был похож на узника, выбросившего ключ от своей клетки.

Протяни ему Джон сейчас полный шприц, игла оказалась бы в вене в мгновение ока. И осознание данного факта было куда более ненавистным, чем сама мысль о дурмане: болезненная зависимость от препарата, который в конечном итоге сведет его в могилу.

Даже не потрудившись снять иглу, Джон торопливо запихнул шприц в коробку и сунул жгут сверху. Упругая резиновая трубка не желала подчиняться, он кое-как запихнул ее и с усилием защелкнул крышку. Схватив ящичек, он взбежал наверх, только чудом не оступившись, и затолкал его подальше под кровать, чтобы и духу его поблизости не было.

Не самый лучший тайник, но с этим он разберется потом; главное, что сейчас все эти смертоносные аксессуары убраны из поля зрения Шерлока, и плевать, если тот моментально догадается, где спрятан набор. Никакого разговора не получится, пока вокруг них будут маячить эти вещественные свидетельства пагубных пристрастий.

Опустив голову, он захлопнул дверь в спальню и тяжело спустился вниз, пытаясь привести разбегающиеся мысли в какое-то подобие порядка. Он торопился домой, опасаясь худшего - что Шерлок уже под кайфом или сбежал навстречу опасности, или все сразу, - а вместо этого угодил в вязкую трясину неопределенности. Тот утверждал, что не воспользовался наркотиком, и, да поможет ему Господь, Джон не мог ставить под сомнение его слова. И если поначалу уверенность его была шаткой, то поведение друга помогло укрепить ее. Так держатся люди, лишенные того, что полагают жизненно необходимым, и если бы Джона спросили, что за чувства он смог прочесть на знакомом до боли лице, он бы ответил, что видит не триумф, а отвращение к самому себе.

Прижав руку к губам, он пытался сообразить, что дальше. Казалось, было бы проще, если бы Шерлок на самом деле принял наркотик. Тогда, по крайне мере, он мог бы найти опору в своем врачебном опыте и просто выполнять необходимые процедуры. Он бы знал, что делать, пусть и ненавидел бы себя самого и Шерлока все это время.

Но как быть здесь? Как убедить друга, откровенно жалеющего о своем решении, что он поступил правильно?

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - произнес тот с порога, на миг задержался взглядом на лестнице в комнату Джона и тут же снова отвел глаза. – Что мне это не нужно. Что я смогу поймать убийцу и так.

\- Так и будет.

\- Но может оказаться слишком поздно! – Шерлок прошел к окну и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. – Я бьюсь над расследованием уже много дней и до сих пор ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке. А теперь… - обернувшись, он через плечо посмотрел на Джона. Кожа его казалась матово-белой, будто пустая яичная скорлупа, а сам он – таким же хрупким. – А теперь под угрозой твоя жизнь.

\- Не в первый раз, - Джон пожал плечами, не видя причин для лжи, - и вряд ли в последний. Признай это, Шерлок, любой, с кем нам приходится иметь дело, полагает, что в нашей связке я – слабое звено. А значит – делает мишенью.

\- Здесь все иначе. До меня никто не пытается добраться!

\- Пусть так, но мотив не имеет значения. Такое уже случалось; мы сталкивались с опасностью для жизни, и за все это время ты ни разу не потянулся за… - он дернул головой в направлении своей комнаты. – Ни разу не приходил в такое отчаяние, - с часто колотящимся сердцем, Джон облизал губы, с которых уже готов был сорваться вопрос. Вероятно, сейчас не лучший момент, но ему требовалось понять, что выбило Шерлока из привычной ему области логичных рассуждений и с головой окунуло в ледяной страх. – Так почему теперь?

Тот напрягся, закрыл глаза и отвернулся, явно давая понять, что не желает это обсуждать.

Внутри разросся и лопнул пузырь жгучей ярости, жаром затопившей все тело. Джон шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и схватил за плечи. Они казались такими хрупкими под его пальцами, но он все равно, преодолевая сопротивление, силой заставил Шерлока повернуться к себе лицом.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь об этом говорить – не нужно. Скажи другое. Что тебя остановило? – Грудь сдавило, и голос внезапно сел. – Ты не просто думал, уколоться или нет, ты почти это сделал. Так почему не стал?

Шерлок уже раскрыл рот, но что бы он ни собирался произнести, раздался только слабый вздох. Высвободившись, он взял со стола телефон, быстрыми движениями пальца открыл требуемую опцию и предъявил Джону экран, сияющий, словно высшее откровение. Там было его собственное сообщение. Второе из двух отправленных, и Джон нахмурился, вчитываясь в слова.

**«Пожалуйста, ответь, где ты. Не оставляй меня в стороне. – ДВ»**

\- Не понимаю, - признался он. – Ты был так уверен, что наркотик все решит… Так почему… - он указал на аппарат, сам не зная, что именно хочет спросить. «Почему это тебя остановило?» было лишь верхушкой огромного айсберга.

Шерлок вновь отвернулся к окну и уставился на улицу внизу, хотя Джон сомневался, что друг и в самом деле видит редких пешеходов и проезжающие машины. Молчание длилось и длилось, пока, наконец, когда Джон уже готов был признать поражение, Шерлок не заговорил – надломлено и размерено.

\- Я убедил себя, что оно того стоит. Как бы ты ни среагировал, как сильно бы ни разозлился, главное - убийца окажется за решеткой, а ты – в безопасности. – Голос звучал отстраненно и опустошенно, как будто мыслями Шерлок был где-то далеко, и Джон проклял расследование за сложность и запутанность.

\- Я сказал себе, что, если даже ты уйдешь, ты будешь жив; а значит, останется возможность убедить тебя вернуться. И даже если нет, твой отъезд с Бейкер-стрит предпочтительней альтернативы, где я не успеваю вычислить убийцу, и ты расплачиваешься за это. Ведь именно так я должен рассуждать? Не думая о своих интересах?

Джона обдало холодом. Казалось, Шерлок повторяет чьи-то чужие, не раз слышанные, но так толком и не понятые слова. Обычно он совершенно не стеснялся собственного эгоцентризма. Впрочем, то, что детектив зачастую пренебрегал принятыми обществом моральными аксиомами, вовсе не значило, что он не знает об их существовании. А в последнее время он все чаще старался поступать так, как окружающие – а точнее, Джон – от него ожидали, пусть и не видел в том особого смысла.

\- Когда пришло это сообщение, я уже приставил иглу к коже. Я готов был проигнорировать его, как и предыдущее, но… - казалось, все тело его содрогнулось, когда он пожал плечами и ссутулился. – Оно развеяло иллюзию, что мне когда-нибудь удастся восстановить разрушенную этим шагом дружбу. Ты… ты бы ушел и больше не вернулся. – Он покачал головой, а когда продолжил, в голосе звенело обвинение, направленное на самого себя. – И наплевав на то, что лучше для тебя, я смыл кокаин в унитаз и сбежал, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться им и поймать того, кто угрожает твоей жизни.

Джон застыл, раскрыв рот и пытаясь осознать сказанное. В это трудно было поверить – как будто он услышал именно то, что желал, однако в его распоряжении было более чем достаточно информации, подтверждающей слова Шерлока. Начать с того, что тот не демонстрировал никаких признаков, характерных для человека, принявшего какой-либо стимулятор, но самое главное – его поведение. Если бы он действительно ввел дозу, то попытался бы скрыть все следы, а не вылетел из квартиры, позабыв шприц на унитазе, словно не в силах и секундой дольше находиться в этих стенах.

Шерлок не рассматривал сложившуюся ситуацию с позиции капитуляции перед соблазном. Для него случившееся не было победой над искушением. Похоже, он ожидал от Джона упреков, что избавился от средства, которое могло бы помочь отправить убийцу за решетку.

Логика его была сомнительной и извращенной; большинство людей сочло бы ее вывернутой наизнанку, но Джон вновь напомнил себе, что друг всегда готов был пойти на что угодно для достижения требуемого результата. Он с завидной регулярностью нарушал закон ради получения необходимых улик, и прием кокаина, по крайне мере, с точки зрения самого Шерлока, от этого ничем не отличался. Всего лишь средство, что вело к желаемой цели, уничтожив которое, он, по его мнению, пожертвовал благополучием Джона.

\- Идиот, - произнес он едва слышно, но Шерлок тут же напрягся, и Джон поспешил объяснить. – Ты сидел за этим самым столом, близко к срыву, как никогда – и остановился. А теперь, вместо того, чтобы гордиться, что поступил правильно, винишь себя, как будто все, что может случиться со мной – твоя вина.

\- Моя, если я мог это предотвратить!

\- Ты и так можешь! – Джон в отчаянии взлохматил волосы, желая найти верные слова, что пробились бы сквозь стену этих ложных убеждений. – Не нужны тебе наркотики, чтобы поймать убийцу, и не нужно сажать его за решетку, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь. Я не беспомощен, и никогда таким не был.

\- Ты забываешь о прошлой ночи, - возразил Шерлок, упрямо выставив подбородок. – Ты шел за мной, как агнец на заклание, и даже не помнишь… - он оборвал фразу, тряхнул головой и переступил с ноги на ногу. – И точно так же, не задумываясь, пошел бы за любым незнакомцем навстречу собственной смерти.

\- Но этого не случилось. Ты смог уберечь меня, и безо всякого кокаина, - Джон всплеснул руками. – Как ты не понимаешь? Тебе он не нужен. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Ты считаешь, что он сделает тебя лучше, ярче – но он только делает тебя уязвимым. Ты думаешь, что без него не сможешь во всем разобраться, но это не так.

\- Тогда почему я не могу найти ответ? – спросил Шерлок, по-прежнему не отворачиваясь от окна. – Море информации – и до сих пор ничего! – Он склонил голову, плечи его бессильно опустились, как будто на них легла неподъемная тяжесть. – То, что передал Шоу, могло указать мне путь.

\- А кто поручится, что он правильный? – Джон с шумом втянул воздух и заговорил тише. – Но даже если и так, если бы убийца был пойман уже через час, как же быть со следующим расследованием? – он умолк. Вот в чем была настоящая проблема. Оступившись однажды, Шерлок не только уничтожит с таким трудом достигнутый прогресс, он сделает первый ход в партии, которая неизбежно закончится его поражением. – И тем, что будет за ним? Ты будешь тянуться к кокаину снова и снова, когда окажешься в тупике, когда тебя подведет дедукция, пока не превратишься в инвалида, который уже не может без этого костыля. Никто не начинает колоться, собираясь стать наркоманом, но именно так оно и случается.

Он понимал, что говорит очевидные вещи, ведь друг уже однажды проходил через зависимость. И пусть Джон не видел этого своими глазами, несложно было представить того Шерлока: неимоверно исхудавшего, похожего на обтянутый кожей скелет, обессиленного и истощенного, несмотря на ярко горящие энтузиазмом глаза, и говорящего со скоростью пулеметной очереди, как будто отпущенное ему время вот-вот подойдет к концу – что, в общем-то, так и было. По крайней мере, именно о таких впечатлениях как-то поведал Грег после пары кружек пива.

От этого видения - Шерлок, распростершийся на диване в какой-нибудь грязной берлоге, зрачки затопили всю радужку, распадающееся тело и разум на грани полного исчезновения – стиснуло сердце.  
\- Пожалуйста, не… - прохрипел Джон и неловко откашлялся. – Не поступай так с собой.

И плевать, если слова его звучат, словно просьба о милостыни. Он готов встать перед другом на колени и умолять, если потребуется. Ведь тот ошибся кое в чем еще. Шерлок был твердо уверен, что Джон уйдет, а сам Джон вовсе не был убежден, что сможет это сделать. Подобная задача была ему не по силам. Ярость, разочарование, ссоры, скандалы – несомненно. Но покинуть Бейкер-стрит?

Нет. Все было бы совсем не так.

С самой первой встречи он ощущал нечто – связь, которую не мог ни постичь, ни проигнорировать. Именно здесь, рядом с Шерлоком, - его место, и Джон готов сражаться за то, что есть между ними, с чем и кем угодно. С наркобаронами, убийцами… или со склонностью Шерлока к саморазрушению.

На мгновение он задумался – а стоит ли озвучивать пришедшее к нему осознание? В конце концов, именно мысль об уходе Джона с Бейкер-стрит остановила руку Шерлока. И если данная угроза исчезнет, то найдется ли что-то, способное помешать Шерлоку немедленно кинуться на поиски того средства, что казалось ему столь необходимым для спасения Джона от ужасной участи остальных жертв?

Вряд ли. Сама идея, что сейчас ему остается только верить в благополучный исход, пугала, но Джон понимал, что другого пути нет. Мысль о том, что Шерлок допускал вероятность его ухода, причиняла физическую боль: для Джона подобный поступок был равносилен предательству. Необходимо было развеять это ложное убеждение. И потом, Шерлок выполнил его просьбу, рассказав жестокую правду. Разве не должен Джон ответить ему тем же?

\- Знаешь, я бы не съехал, - произнес он, обращаясь к напряженной спине друга. – Не оставил бы тебя, если бы, вернувшись домой, обнаружил, что ты снова на игле.

Шерлок самую чуточку повернул голову, демонстрируя внимание, и теперь Джон мог видеть его понурый профиль на фоне окна.  
\- Возможно, не сразу. Ты крайне серьезно относишься к клятве Гиппократа. Вероятно, ты бы задержался здесь настолько, сколько необходимо, чтобы увериться, что со мной все будет в порядке, но затем все равно поступил бы как любой здравомыслящий человек.

Он посмотрел на Джона через плечо, а затем развернулся всем корпусом и скрестил руки на груди в защитном, отгораживающемся жесте. И осознание поражения по-прежнему тяжелым грузом лежало на его чертах.

\- Ты никогда не скрывал своего отношения к наркомании. Тебе противна мысль о зависимости, всякий раз, когда ты говоришь с сестрой, заметна тщательно скрываемая неприязнь. Это… - он указал на стол, намекая на то, что Джон оттуда убрал. – Это не просто пошатнет хорошее отношение ко мне, а перевесит его полностью. Ты перестанешь считать меня «поразительным», достойным восхищения и твоего общества. Так объясни мне, какая такая причина могла бы заставить тебя остаться?

По телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Прежний Шерлок наполнил бы эту фразу холодным превосходством, но сейчас в ней слышалась ранимость – как будто друг просил доказать ему, что ошибается, дать ему существенный довод, на который можно опереться. Каким бы нелестным и поспешным ни был его вывод, базировался он не на логике, а на страхе, и на мгновение Джон позволил себе задуматься: через что же пришлось пройти в жизни Шерлоку, если он так уверен, что его могут ценить лишь за блестящий разум?

Что он мог ответить? На языке вертелись сотни слов, но вряд ли Шерлок посчитает их стоящими рассмотрения. Все, что было сказано с того самого момента, как Джон продемонстрировал шприц, казалось, до сих пор висело в воздухе, но вот только никак не повлияло на ситуацию. Шерлок, похоже, по-прежнему не соглашался признать, что наркотик ему без надобности, а Джон был все так же твердо убежден, что он ошибается. Замкнутый круг.

Но _вот это_ … его объяснение следовало донести до друга во что бы то ни стало. Пусть Джон не был гением, он прекрасно понимал, какую роль может сыграть осознание, что ты кому-то нужен. Весь целиком – разум, тело, личность, что его занимает. Оно могло дать человеку силы, о которых он даже не подозревал, и вселить уверенность, где иначе нашлось бы место лишь отчаянию.

И сейчас в этом нуждались они оба.

Когда он шагнул вперед и обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями, движения его были четкими и решительными, без намека на дрожь. Тот же самый жест, что и на лестнице, но в этот раз пульс их бился в унисон. От его прикосновения ритм крови под пальцами ускорился, словно от испуга, однако Шерлок не пытался отстраниться. Он замер, как будто боясь, что любое движение, слово, сдавленный вздох – заставят Джона отступить.

И если бы не смутное ощущение, что дальнейшее неотвратимо, быть может, он бы так и сделал. Внутри порхали десятки потревоженных мотыльков, сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Джон медленно потянулся вверх, стирая последние, разделявшие его с Шерлоком дюймы, и прижался ртом к мягким губам.

Его трясло, как в лихорадке, от усилий не дать осторожной ласке перерасти в нечто большее, настойчиво рвавшееся наружу. Он не хотел вынуждать Шерлока ответить на поцелуй, но ему требовалось ясно донести свою мысль. Надо, чтобы Шерлок понял - не важно, взаимны чувства или нет – он останется рядом, если только ему не укажут на дверь: не из-за вожделения и не из жалости, но по причине куда более глубокой, которую сам не мог пока облечь в слова.

Шерлок не отшатнулся, но губы его остались неподвижны, так что Джон шагнул назад и чуть ссутулился, подняв брови и отведя глаза.

\- Вот поэтому я бы и не ушел, - тихо произнес он, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд. Он не жалел о своем поступке, но и слышать, как Шерлок отмахнется от него или же вновь выстроит вокруг себя стену деланного отчуждения, не хотелось.

А он ожидал именно этого, отговорок и неловкости, словно предчувствуя их в повисшей меж ними напряженной тишине. Шерлок дышал неровно и быстро, как будто все несказанные слова переполняли грудь и толкались на языке.

\- Джон…

Прозвучавший голос был полон тепла, а не арктического холода, а затем раздался шорох одежды, и Шерлок сделал шаг. Казалось, он вдруг ожил, словно спало заклятие оцепенения, а затем длинные пальцы легли на бедра. Джон посмотрел ему в глаза и едва не задохнулся, потому что из них, наконец, исчез мрак, словно тяжелые тучи разошлись, явив прежнее лунное сияние. Все их внимание, напряженное и жаркое, было направлено исключительно на него, когда Шерлок наклонил голову и возвратил поцелуй, который, как Джон опасался, был сорван без спроса.

Но в этом ответном прикосновении содержалось куда больше, нежели призрачный намек на взаимность. Не только Джон сегодня открыл свое сердце, и от этого осознания завибрировали нервы. В тот, первый раз он не осмелился разомкнуть губы, однако сейчас хватило одного несмелого движения языка, чтобы отбросить колебания. И не обращая внимания на сохранившийся привкус сигаретного дыма, он вцепился в рубашку Шерлока и крепко прижал его к себе, полностью отдаваясь этому человеку и его великолепному, опасному безумию.

Сомнения и стресс никуда не делись. Жизнь – не сказка, поцелуй не мог исправить все, как по волшебству, и, тем не менее, он давал почву под ногами. Признание: что бы ни ждало их дальше, у них есть, за что сражаться помимо платонической дружбы.

И после бесконечных, казалось, разговоров в бесплодных попытках достучаться друг до друга, впереди забрезжила надежда.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Он всегда что-то упускал.

Шерлок был уверен в том, как все обернется – убежден в уходе Джона – но только теперь осознал всю глубину своей ошибки. Казалось очевидным, что угроза появления в их жизни кокаина, вне зависимости от стоящей за его использованием мотивации, станет последней каплей, что оттолкнет друга. Но сейчас пришло понимание, что чувства, испытываемые к нему Джоном, вместо неустойчивых весов, на одной чаше которых лежало восхищение, и чей баланс так легко было нарушить, являлись монументом, незыблемым в своем основании. Время и события могли оставить на нем следы, но не было на свете силы, способной его разрушить.

Бушующее море его эмоций – страх, отвращение к самому себе, непривычный груз сомнений – отступило. Пусть шторм по-прежнему неистовствует вокруг, Шерлок оказался в безопасности безмятежного спокойствия глаза этой бури. Крепкое тело Джона было его скалой и спасением, от которого по телу растекалось благодатное тепло, не давая холодным тискам ужаса сомкнуться вновь.

Осторожно, словно боясь, что видение, в котором он обнаружил себя, растает, Шерлок коснулся языком твердого очерка рта, будто украдкой пробуя на вкус. На этот раз не было отголосков пива, ни малейшего намека, что Джон находится под влиянием искусственных препаратов. Это был он сам, бесстрашный и уверенный, и он приоткрыл губы с задыхающимся стоном, приглашая Шерлока внутрь.

Они цеплялись друг за друга, словно потерпевшие кораблекрушение. Дрожащие руки не скользили по его телу, только пальцы судорожно сжимались на шерсти брюк и хлопке рубашки, наверняка оставляя на тонких тканях неразглаживаемые складки. Джон держался за него так, будто боялся, что Шерлока кто-то вырвет из его объятий, но, несмотря на всю силу этого обхвата, губы его двигались почти благоговейно: молчаливая благодарность, говорящая куда больше всяких слов, и Шерлок с радостью растворился в этом послании. Он проник языком за барьер зубов Джона, наслаждаясь таившимся там вкусом, влажным и интимным, и тот отозвался без промедления.

Шерлок отстранился, только когда потребность в глотке воздуха стало невозможно игнорировать, но жадный вдох его тут же прервался и задрожал, стоило Джону прижаться губами к его челюсти и впадинке под ней. Под нежностью этих прикосновений пульсировал настойчивый голод, головокружительный намек на того Джона, что он целовал прошлой ночью: неудержимого и первобытного в своем стремлении. Но самоограничение ощущалось в его звенящих от напряжения мышцах и в почти молитвенном движении рта. 

Проведя ладонями по плечам, Шерлок нежно, но настойчиво положил пальцы на крепкую шею, заставляя его вновь поднять голову, и тот повиновался, вздрагивая от дразнящего скольжения губ. 

Поначалу это был всего лишь шепот одного на двоих дыхания и томления, но даже если у Шерлока хватило бы сил остановиться, то Джон вряд ли бы ему позволил. Он поднялся на цыпочки, слегка прихватывая зубами горящую от ощущений кожу, а потом приник к его рту, словно к единственному источнику, что требовался ему для существования. 

Шерлок даже не заметил, как их тела крепче прижались друг к другу, сознание витало слишком далеко. Все его бытие оказалось полностью поглощено происходящим, погруженное в блаженное спокойствие и отрешенность присутствием Джона. В голове не осталось места ни для чего, кроме обещания наслаждения, что разрасталось в груди и жаром разливалось в паху, заставляя вибрировать мышцы, подниматься дыбом волоски на руках, а соски – выступать твердыми горошинами под гладкой тканью рубашки.

Ему всегда казалось, что если такой момент и наступит в его жизни, то это будет ураган вожделения. Однако в накрывшем их стремительном потоке страсти не было ни спешки, ни суеты – не накатившая, чтобы тут же отхлынуть, волна, а постоянный жар, что уже принялся прорезать его сердце вечными каньонами. Он мог бы стоять так часами, изучая уникальную сущность Джона и купаясь в его близости. С ним никогда раньше такого не случалось. В прошлом в ходе любых подобных взаимодействий поцелуи – чрезвычайно скучное, по мнению Шерлока, занятие – быстро сменялись горизонтальным положением. 

Однако не было ничего скучного в соприкосновении умелого языка Джона с его языком. Больше, чем прелюдия – больше, чем настройка инструментов – полноценная симфония, и Шерлок растворился в ее мелодии.

Они чуть отстранились, раскрасневшиеся, с припухшими губами, но тела по-прежнему оставались крепко прижатыми друг к другу, и у Шерлока закружилась голова. Джон потерся кончиком носа о его нос – нежная ласка, пока между ними сплеталось прерывистое дыхание, страстное и в чем-то непристойное. Глаза Джона потемнели, и любой намек на сталь растаял в их насыщенной глубине. 

\- Ты не уйдешь? – голос прозвучал хрипло, непохоже на его обычный тембр, и Шерлок, эмоционально полностью вымотанный, практически повис на крепких плечах Джона.

Тот ласково обхватил ладонью его лицо, проводя большим пальцем по выступающей скуле, словно стремясь запечатлеть там свое имя в знак вечного обладания.

\- Я не уйду.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь облегчением, что мягким пухом заскользило вниз по телу. Подобно зимнему снегопаду, оно было густым и неотвратимым, накрывая с головой и перехватывая горло.

Он чувствовал, как под его руками вздрагивает Джон: легкая вибрация, причину которой Шерлок не мог понять. Возможно, друг боялся, что теперь, без неминуемой угрозы их расставания, Шерлок последует своему первоначальному плану. Неужели он не осознавал, что безрассудной храбростью своих действий только сильнее привязал к себе? Какие бы обязательства ни были произнесены, будь то простое обещание или брачный обет, цена, которую придется заплатить за их нарушение, окажется выше, чем он сможет выдержать. Он не давал клятвы не прикасаться больше к наркотикам, но ведь его поведение говорило куда громче любых слов, что он мог бы озвучить.

Нет, он уже даже не рассматривал кокаин как возможный путь, но нависшая над Джоном опасность никуда не делась.

\- Эй. - Джон провел по его лицу, чуть задержавшись на темных тенях, выделявшихся подобно синякам на бледной коже. Движения были осторожными, словно он прикасался к намокшей папиросной бумаге, что могла легко порваться, обнажая скрытую под ней окровавленную плоть. – Перестань. Просто… - большой палец скользнул по капризно выступающей нижней губе, чтобы тут же смениться легчайшим поцелуем. – Шерлок, о чем бы ты ни думал, немедленно прекрати.

\- Расследование… - начал он и замолк, потому что, наверное, следовало сказать, что он думал о Джоне. Что, в некотором роде, так и было, но безотлагательность желания теперь оказалась приправлена осознанием, что взаимное притяжение, испытываемое ими, ничего не меняет. Скорее наоборот, существовал весомый шанс, что оно только осложняет ситуацию, ставя Джона в куда более опасное положение, чем раньше. – Мне нужно… - он взмахнул рукой. – Мне необходимо разобраться с ним. Я не могу…

И он испугался разочарования, что Джон опустит голову и задумается, а правильно ли он поступил, привнеся новый аспект в их отношения. Однако друг вновь напомнил ему, что не стоит строить необоснованных предположений: устремленный на него взгляд был ясным и полным готовности, без тени смущения или сомнений. Похоже, он прекрасно понимал, что именно Шерлок хотел сказать, и не ожидал ничего другого. 

Однако в развороте плеч и в голосе, когда он заговорил, было нечто от капитана Ватсона.   
– Грег работает над линией Шоу, Молли делает все, что положено, в лаборатории. Расследование может подождать несколько часов. – Он шагнул назад, и у Шерлока вырвался хриплый протестующий звук. Улыбка Джона была невероятно лукавой, сбросив ему разом лет пять и усилив пламя, бушевавшее в его взгляде, которое он постарался чуть притушить, протягивая руку. – Пойдем в кровать?

Шерлок приподнял бровь, что только заставило Джона ухмыльнуться еще шире. Для человека, известного своими похождениями на трех континентах, он восхитительно легко приходил в смущение, судя по вспыхнувшим кончикам ушей и залившей щеки краске. 

– Не за этим.

Шерлок не смог скрыть проступившее на лице разочарование. Поцелуи не всегда были неминуемым приглашением к чему-то большему, и он мысленно отругал себя за самонадеянность. Если Джон и правда не хотел продолжения, то тогда он еще хуже понимает его, чем полагал. К счастью, этим сомнениям не суждена была долгая жизнь, поскольку тот притянул его к себе для еще одного жаркого поцелуя прежде, чем низко прошептать:  
– О, мы трахнемся, я обещаю.

От грубого словечка, произнесенного мягко, как констатация факта, по телу Шерлока пробежала новая волна дрожи.

\- Но не сейчас, - продолжил Джон, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Потому что когда мы дойдем до этого, я хочу быть уверен, что все твое внимание принадлежит мне, и мне одному. У меня нет ни малейшего желания, чтобы в подобный момент одна половина твоего разума была занята работой, а другая – терзалась размышлениями о том, что может пойти не так. – Он поднял брови, вероятно, надеясь, что Шерлок поймет его хотя бы отчасти. Но Джон, похоже, недооценивал свое мастерство. От поцелуя, словно от брошенного в воду камня, в голове Шерлока разошлись круги, сглаживая как связанные с делом волнения, так и жажду стимуляции, оставляя после себя лишь безмятежные и простые мысли. 

И несложная логическая экстраполяция подсказывала, что любая более интенсивная активность полностью отключит его мозг.

Должна ли данная перспектива пугать его? Раньше он боялся именно этого. Любые предыдущие близкие взаимодействия такого рода он вел на расстоянии мысленно вытянутой руки. Отстранялся от унизительных потребностей собственного тела, поднимался над всем происходящим и продолжал думать. С Джоном подобное будет невозможно, и впервые в жизни Шерлок понял, что не хочет даже пытаться удерживать дистанцию.

Теплые пальцы вновь провели по нижним векам, скользнули по височным впадинам и убрали со лба упрямые завитки.   
– Сейчас тебе требуется отдых. – Целительное прикосновение задержалось на следах, что усталость – Шерлок знал – оставила на его лице: слишком глубоких, чтобы ласка могла их стереть. – Пара часов, вот все, о чем я прошу.

Джон смотрел на него с неприкрытой надеждой, как человек, приманивающий дикое животное, и Шерлок прикусил язык, сдерживая ответ, который наверняка попадал под категорию «не очень хорошо». Как, как он сможет сейчас заснуть? Единственное, что сдерживало воющее, голодное чудовище текущей загадки от того, чтобы вгрызться в его мозг, был неумолимый жар Джона. А это означало сменить когтящее и раздирающее его отчаяние на пламя иной, но не менее беспощадной потребности.

Джон наблюдал за ним с тщательно усмиряемым вожделением, удерживаемым в узде мягким сиянием неподдельной заботы. С тем, что раньше пряталось под маской дружбы, а сегодня раскрылось со всей силой, без остатка. Не просто страсть, не мимолетное желание тела. И подобную глубину эмоций, храбро выложенную напоказ, отрицать было невозможно: маяк, что призывал Шерлока довериться.

Он молча повиновался, скользнул ладонью по закрытому шерстью предплечью Джона и, переплетя их пальцы, позволил отвести себя в спальню, с трудом переставляя ослабевшие ноги. Он все еще чувствовал себя онемевшим и несколько выпавшим из реальности: слишком глубоко проник ледяной ужас мысли об уходе Джона. И только невинное соприкосновение их рук служило ему подобием якоря. Странное ощущение, любящее соединение, что захватило все его сознание: мечта, воплотившаяся в жизнь.

А если бы это и в самом деле оказался сон, то Шерлок с радостью готов был никогда не просыпаться.

Так и не застеленная кровать ждала их, одеяло, отброшенное Джоном, волнами закрывало часть матраса - неужели это случилось всего лишь несколько часов назад? Ласковое движение подтолкнуло его к мягкому уюту, и на одно пугающее мгновение Шерлоку показалось, что Джон собирается уйти. Одиночество станет его гибелью, позволив ревущему урагану мыслей и страхов вновь обрушиться на него. Однако Джон закрыл дверь с подчеркнутым щелчком, запечатывая их внутри.

\- Все хорошо? 

Шерлок кивнул, отчаянно желая потянуться и прикоснуться, но не зная, где сейчас пролегают границы между ними. Их движение вперед по этой дороге было далеко от обычного. Он привык к быстрому облегчению физической потребности – краткая вспышка наслаждения, исчезавшая из памяти в течение часа, как несущественное событие. Однако ничего такого не входило в ближайшие планы Джона, и Шерлок обнаружил, что смотрит на своего – соседа? партнера? любовника? – в ожидании подсказки. 

Кольца штор проскребли по карнизу, когда Джон принялся за работу с методичностью человека армейской выучки. Он отгораживал их от мира: солдат, возводящий защитные стены, - и взглянул через плечо на Шерлока, когда тот констатировал очевидное:  
\- Я не устал, – и, нахмурившись, пояснил. – Не уверен, что смогу заснуть, даже если попытаюсь.

\- Ты и не обязан, но готов поспорить, что стоит тебе лечь, как поменяешь свое мнение. – Джон изучающе посмотрел на него с мягким выражением лица и немного изумленной улыбкой, словно на этот раз он вдруг оказался тем, кто знал все ответы. – Ты не спал вот уже… - покачав головой, он продолжил, – даже не знаю, сколько времени. Последние сутки ты провел либо в заботе обо мне, либо раздирая себя на части в попытке разобраться с расследованием, а потом… - он повел плечами, подразумевая главный конфликт этого дня, выматывающий уже сам по себе.

\- Давай представим, что ты поступишь как всегда. Будешь бодрствовать, выжимая себя до последней капли в стремлении определить убийцу. Как думаешь, ты и в самом деле справишься с этой задачей или же просто потратишь время, стараясь прошибить головой ментальный блок? 

Разум Шерлока ворочался медленно и тяжело, словно увязнув в болоте треволнений этого вечера. Даже сформулировать предложение казалось непомерным усилием, и слабый протест замер на губах. Возможно, в словах Джона есть доля правды. Его нынешнее состояние ничем не напоминало обычную, заостренную ясность, что ощущал он после нескольких дней без сна. Скорее оно походило на грязные сточные воды, таящие угрозу и еще сильнее затемнявшие перспективу.

Джон скрестил руки на груди и шагнул к Шерлоку, упрямо выставив подбородок.   
– Недавно ты готов был перечеркнуть два года воздержания ради того, чтобы вычислить преступника. – В голосе его не было осуждения, но там проскользнула боль, и Шерлок усилием воли сдержал дрожь. – Рассматривай это как альтернативный наркотик. Нейрохимическую манипуляцию для улучшения мыслительного процесса.

\- Сон не помогает мне думать. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Джон сделал шаг назад, стянул свитер и принялся расстегивать рубашку. – Когда последний раз ты пробовал?

Шерлок не ответил, поглощенный рассматриванием Джона, изучая подсказки, что давало его тело, и пытаясь их расшифровать. Джон настаивал, что Шерлок измучен, но на него произошедшее повлияло не меньше. Он явно старался перенести вес на одну сторону, на здоровую ногу, пока снимал рубашку, а потом и джинсы, оставшись в итоге в одних боксерах. Это была удивительно привлекательная картина – захватывающая и впечатляющая. Но, хотя глаза Джона и были ясными, в уголках их таились усталость и напряжение. Несложно представить, какой шквал противоречивых эмоций обрушился на него за последние несколько часов: пусть не до конца, но сродни тому, что пришлось испытать самому Шерлоку.

Детектив считал сон в то время, когда следует полностью сосредоточиться на работе, непозволительной роскошью, но ради Джона он готов был пойти на многое. Если он останется бодрствовать, меряя шагами гостиную и перебирая в уме все те же старые факты, то Джон поступит точно так же. И они вымотают себя до предела: невольники крестового похода за правдой.

Возможно, в любой другой ситуации это оказалось бы приемлемо, но Джону нужно быть отдохнувшим и собранным, когда они вернутся в «Изо». На Бейкер-стрит они в безопасности, но в клубе – нет. И если Джон не будет находиться в своей наилучшей форме, то может стать слишком легкой добычей.

И как только он это осознал, принять решение оказалось просто. Непослушными пальцами Шерлок расстегнул рубашку и стряхнул ее с плеч, а потом снял ботинки и брюки. Он чувствовал, как скользит по его телу взгляд Джона, полный подспудного огня, что не могла притушить даже их общая усталость. Следуя его примеру, Шерлок остался в нижнем белье – жалкий барьер обманчивого целомудрия, - сел на край кровати, стянул носки и провел руками по волосам. 

Он не услышал, как шагнул ближе Джон, даже не заметил, как просел под его весом матрас, пока умелые пальцы на спине не заставили его задержать дыхание. Ладони Джона скользнули вниз, отсчитывая каждый позвонок, а потом разошлись в стороны, разглаживая натруженные мускулы движением достаточно уверенным, чтобы не было щекотно, и слишком смелым, чтобы считать его застенчивым.

Джон устроился на коленях позади него – не самая лучшая позиция для его ноги. От ощущения близости широкой груди по нервам Шерлока, казалось, пробежал дрожащий свет. Но Джон не придвинулся, не вторгся в его личное пространство. Не прижался к нему, требуя внимания. Вместо этого он полностью отдался своему делу, словно ничто в мире не имело значения, кроме точек соприкосновения между ними.

Действия его были немного неуверенными, пока Шерлок не выпрямился, потягиваясь, словно кот на солнышке. Чуть отклонившись назад, он позволил себе раствориться в ощущении, когда полностью вверяешь себя чужим рукам. И речь шла не об обольщении, несмотря на никуда не девшиеся легчайшие намеки. Происходящее было бескорыстным и самоотверженным, как и сам Джон, и Шерлок вздрогнул от осознания силы направленной на него заботы. 

С каждым умелым, размашистым движением Джон заставлял сильнее расслабиться сведенные спазмами мышцы, изгоняя хитросплетения стресса с ласковым усердием. Каждое скольжение его ладоней уменьшало высокое, нервное гудение внутреннего напряжения, пронзительный звон затихал, пока не растекся, резонируя, вниз по животу, посылая жаркие волны вдоль бедер. Голова по-прежнему казалось тяжелой, но это ощущение смягчилось, перестало быть пыточной камерой, о стены которой ему суждено было разбиться в попытке вырваться на волю, и превратилось в уютный кокон. 

Тело действовало без участия разума, когда руки потянулись и принялись в такт водить по ногам за его спиной: упругие крепкие мускулы под покрытой мягкими волосками кожей. Шерлок нащупал край нижнего белья: заманчивая хлопковая граница, вдоль которой он последовал кончиком пальца, и едва заметил, что Джон прекратил массаж и напрягся, стоило ему скользнуть по чувствительной внутренней поверхности бедра. 

\- Так… - раздался дрожащий, восхитительный стон, и Джон склонил голову, опалив дыханием его шею. – Так точно никто не расслабится.

\- Расслабляться – это скучно, - со смешком ответил Шерлок, которому даже не нужно было смотреть вниз, чтобы подтвердить правоту услышанного. Тонкий шелк его боксеров не мог скрыть набухающую под ними выпуклость, и у него перехватило горло, когда пальцы Джона очертили его ребра и пробежались, словно играя, по плоскому животу, завлекая и маня. – Ты поменял свое мнение? Похоже, ты больше не настаиваешь на сне.

Раздавшийся в ответ низкий звук не особо походил на согласие, но то, как по-хозяйски сжались обхватывавшие его руки, позволяло предположить, что отдых уступил верхнюю строчку в списке приоритетов Джона, чье тело было теплой, надежной стеной позади Шерлока, а ответный интерес прижимался, твердо и беззастенчиво, к спине.

И это стало катализатором: одно-единственное ощущение, заострившее мечтательный, похожий на сон, туман до клинка неумолимой потребности, который пронзил Шерлока насквозь, заставляя откинуть голову Джону на плечо, пока тот прижался уверенными жаркими губами к его шее. От легких покусываний по нервам пробежал огонь, но недовольное ворчание сменилось жалобным стоном, когда пальцы Джона скользнули, поглаживая, к паху.

Руки Шерлока судорожно двигались, хватая за колени и бедра: недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно. Ему хотелось проследить каждый дюйм и запечатлеть в памяти вечным атласом ландшафта Джона. Потерпев неудачу в этом, он страстно захотел повторить его действия, почувствовать в ладонях тяжелый вес напряженного члена и выпустить на волю призрачное сияние, что угрожало полностью остановить любые мыслительные процессы.

Он схватил Джона за запястье, игнорируя хриплый стон протеста, что того лишили законного приза. Это ненадолго, и скользя губами вдоль предплечья, Шерлок заставил его опуститься на матрас. Проведя языком вдоль бицепса, он принялся изучать на вкус разветвленную, восхитительную паутину шрама – запутанную и уникальную. 

Почувствовав пальцы в своих волосах, Шерлок издал предупреждающее недовольное рычание. Остальные его любовники полагали, что волнистые завитки просто созданы для того, чтобы за них дергать, а он терпеть этого не мог: неприятно и унизительно. Однако Джон даже не пробовал потянуть в бессмысленной попытке доминирования. Он гладил и почесывал, и ресницы Шерлока задрожали в неожиданном экстазе. Подчинившись ласковому руководству Джона он, сам не заметив как, поднял голову, позволяя тому вовлечь его в жадный, жаркий поцелуй. Влажный, немного неуклюжий и великолепный. Мышцы Шерлока напряглись, нервы зазвенели, и затихающий в мозгу шторм отступил окончательно под напором бури, что угрожала охватить его тело.

Руки быстро скользнули вдоль боков Джона и крепко вцепились в бедра, толчками притягивая к себе в опьяняющем ритме и напоминая о танце в «Изо». Только сейчас единственным аккомпанементом были бешеный перестук их сердец, шелест дыхания и сдавленные, полузадушенные звуки, что срывались с губ.

Усилившееся давление раздуло пламя, и Джон прервал поцелуй, прохрипев со стоном:   
\- О Господи, Шерлок! Вот так. Не… не останавливайся, – и, обхватив ладонями его ягодицы, прижал сильнее к себе. 

Задыхаясь, они продолжали тереться друг о друга: сухой жар и твердость, завораживающие и распаляющие. В этом было что-то животное и непристойное, но впервые в жизни Шерлоку было плевать на то, как он выглядит со стороны. Все его мысли сосредоточились на человеке под ним, на их взаимном вожделении, а не на акте из серии «отдать и получить».

Джон осыпал поцелуями приоткрытых губ его шею, плечи, челюсть, щеки – куда только мог дотянуться, и Шерлок с готовностью возвращал их, открываясь без остатка.

Он протестующе выдохнул, когда Джон уперся ступней в матрас и перевернул их так, чтобы они оказались на боку лицом к лицу. Но, несмотря на всю неуклюжесть этого перемещения, они не потеряли контакта: рты, пальцы, ладони, переплетение рук и головокружительная, гулкая пульсация сердец, прижатых друг к другу так близко, как только возможно. Ощущения были чрезмерными, накрывающими с головой и в то же время недостаточными.

\- Ах! – Шерлок стиснул зубы в попытке сдержать звуки, что рвались из груди, стоило Джону скользнуть под липнущий к телу шелк и провести вдоль члена. Пресс напрягся, бедра дернулись вперед, заставляя сильнее толкнуться в обхвативший кулак. Закрыв глаза, он сконцентрировался на разворачивающейся пружине желания, вызванной к жизни застенчивыми экспериментирующими движениями его партнера. 

Но с каждой секундой Джон становился все смелее, и свободная рука его неловко легла на челюсть Шерлока, а большой палец осторожно потянул закушенную нижнюю губу, побелевшую под прижавшими ее зубами.

\- Нет, прошу тебя, - раздался молящий хриплый шепот. – Позволь мне услышать тебя. Господи, как я хочу слышать твой голос.

Грешное, на грани богохульного, обращение, и Шерлок открыл глаза, столкнувшись с затуманенным вожделением взглядом, и подарил Джону то, что он так истово желал. Он никогда не был особо громким в постели – никогда не возникало у него потребности поощрять и благодарить кого-то – но каждое движение руки заставляло срываться с губ все новые свидетельства признательности. Урчание, стоны, тихие одобрительные возгласы слетали с языка, пока, наконец, он не нашел в себе силы сфокусироваться достаточно, чтобы спихнуть пониже боксеры Джона и обхватить его член.

Горячий и твердый, реальный в изменчивом, ярко окрашенном мире искрящего сладострастия. Атласная кожа туго натянулась на бесстыдно выпирающем пике, и Шерлок стискивал, и прикасался, и гладил, и накрывал ладонью в стремлении постигнуть его параметры: нечто большее, чем размеры, одновременно мощное и уязвимое.

Однако требуемое для этого мозговое усилие было почти за пределами его возможностей, рассыпаясь под уверенными действиями Джона над его собственным, до боли напряженным членом. И в итоге он только и мог, что наслаждаться происходящим, сжимаясь и задыхаясь под напором нарастающего удовольствия. 

Они двигались в унисон – неловко, неуклюже вследствие недостатка пространства между их крепко прижавшимися телами, и Шерлок подавил раздраженный хрип, когда костяшки их кулаков задели друг друга.

\- Мы не можем… - сдавленно простонал Джон, и светлые ресницы его затрепетали, когда пальцы Шерлока заставили натянуться на выступающий край головки кожу крайней плоти. – Мы не можем делать это оба одновременно.

\- Двигайся, - потребовал Шерлок, слегка подтолкнув голову Джона и дернув бедрами, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. – Двигайся, чтобы я мог… - Исчезновение руки с его тела заставило зашипеть, и он на ощупь принялся искать на прикроватной тумбочке тюбик с лубрикантом. Он редко им пользовался, когда приходилось самостоятельно решать свои проблемы, но сейчас дополнительная смазка должна облегчить осуществление пришедшей ему в голову идеи. Щедрое количество геля охладило ладонь, а потом он протянул руку вниз и обхватил оба члена разом. 

\- Господи, - задохнулся Джон; по телу его пробегала дрожь, бедра двигались рывками, а руки шарили по груди Шерлока, словно не в силах решить, где именно им больше всего хочется прикоснуться. – Ты гений. Мать твою…да!

Джон приподнял голову, уткнувшись в его плечо и шелестя дыханием по коже. Пот капельками выступил у него на височных впадинах, оставляя на губах Шерлока соленый вкус. Он чувствовал, как тот моргает, трепетание ресниц по шее, и промелькнувшее на долю секунды озарение было похоже на удар под дых, многократно усилив желание: Джон наблюдал за танцем его руки, терзавшей их обоих, и это странным образом многократно усилило упоение, что разливалось внутри от неприличных, влажных звуков, наполнявших воздух. 

Мышцы начали затекать из-за неудобного положения, но он не хотел отодвигаться, чтобы обеспечить себе больше пространства. Только не сейчас, когда Джон скользит языком по его ключице и практически рычит слова восторга, не имеющие никакого отношения к его уму и наблюдательности, опьяняющие и развратные. 

Джон обхватил его, положил ладони на ягодицы и притянул крепче к себе, увеличивая давление и обжигающее трение. Шерлока раздирало между нарастающим в глубине живота желанием и размеренной пульсацией члена Джона, прижатого к его собственному: расплавляющий жар и тяжелая, темная, налитая кровью сталь.

Он провел большим пальцем по головке, вырвав у Джона полузадушенный вскрик, и сам отозвался сдавленным вдохом, когда тот толкнулся вперед. Джон откинул назад голову, крепко зажмурив глаза под наплывом ощущений, пока Шерлок неуклонно вел его к разрядке.

Горячая жидкость выплеснулась на живот, но Шерлок едва обратил на это внимание, слишком сосредоточенный на сдерживании своего оргазма в стремлении увидеть лицо Джона, распадающегося под его руками. Это была безоговорочная капитуляция, момент полнейшей слепоты, глухоты и абсолютной беззащитности. Еще одна грань Джона, открывшаяся ему только теперь, но за которой он никогда не устанет наблюдать. Он прижался губами ко лбу под светлыми волосами, замедлив движения: дразня свою, все еще напряженную плоть, но проявляя осторожность в отношении сверхчувствительного подрагивающего члена своего любовника. 

\- Ты, - прохрипел Джон, тяжело дыша, облизнул губы и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. Пальцы его скользнули по костяшкам, словно прося уступить место. – Теперь ты.

Джон провел рукой по его члену вверх и вниз, распределяя смазку и собственную сперму от основания до кончика, а потом начал двигаться в размеренном, знающем ритме, отчего у Шерлока поджались пальцы на ногах. Насколько разительно отличались сейчас впечатления от испытываемых при самоудовлетворении: непредсказуемый, почти неорганизованный хаос, но в котором был метод, мелодия, что заставила нервы танцевать в новом ритме. Пальцы его сжались на плечах Джона, и он склонил голову, упершись в его лоб и вздрагивая, пока его накрывала вздымающаяся все выше наэлектризованная волна. 

Финал обрушился на него, словно цунами, сметая все на своем пути. Возможно, он кричал - он сам не знал, но Джон был рядом, удерживая его. Легкие поцелуи осыпали его щеки; задыхающиеся ободряющие слова наполнили воздух, пока он, весь дрожа, проживал оргазм, растворившись в интенсивности ощущений, что Джон вызвал к жизни с такой безупречной простотой.

Он и не думал, что секс может быть таким: неидеальным и неуклюжим, неловким и спонтанным – чем-то радостным, дарящим наслаждение куда больше простого удовлетворения. И никогда ему в голову не могло прийти, что физическая близость способна на подобное: полностью очистить разум и отправить его отдыхать, ленивым и довольным в море эндорфинов, с глупой – как он подозревал – улыбкой на лице. Он попытался взять ее под контроль, но это отражение переполнявшего его счастья отказывалось подчиняться его усилиям, она только стала шире, когда Джон вновь поцеловал его.

Оба они тяжело дышали, как после погони по всему городу, но колотящиеся сердца наполнял совсем иной восторг. В течение какого-то времени единственное, что нарушало тишину комнаты, были звуки влажных самозабвенных поцелуев, в которых невозможно было себе отказать. Шерлок не знал, должен ли он чувствовать себя польщенным, что довел Джона до подобного изнеможения, или же изумленным, что Джон смог проделать то же самое с ним, причем всего-навсего взаимной мастурбацией.

\- Это было… 

\- Расслабляюще? – предложил Шерлок, широко ухмыльнувшись в ответ на вырвавшийся у Джона смешок: яркое веселье, озарившее, казалось, полутемную спальню.

\- Потрясающе. Великолепно. Самое, черт возьми, сексуальное зрелище, что я когда-либо видел… - Джон пошевелил пальцами, все еще лежащими на теряющем напряженность члене Шерлока, и наморщил нос. – Неопрятно. Давай, двигайся. 

Со стоном он слегка переместился на матрасе, осознав, что нижнее белье по-прежнему находится на ногах в районе коленей. Впрочем, Джон был в аналогичном состоянии с той лишь разницей, что он как раз снимал хлопковые боксеры. Секунду спустя он провел ими по животу Шерлока, стирая следы их удовольствия.

\- Мои пригодятся? – спросил Шерлок, стягивая скользкую ткань. Его трусы оказались достаточно низко и в итоге остались почти чистыми, а джоновы вряд ли могли впитать в себя все. 

\- Можно было бы принять душ, - заметил Джон, забирая у него черный шелк и улыбнувшись, когда Шерлок издал усталый протестующий звук. – Впрочем, мне тоже не очень хочется вставать. Двигайся сюда. – Он перекатился на самый край матраса и притянул Шерлока к себе. – Видишь? Так никому не придется лежать на мокром пятне.

\- Ну и кто из нас гений? 

Джон засмеялся в ответ на комплимент и обхватил рукой его талию ленивым, но хозяйским жестом. Их животы по-прежнему покрывал липкий налет, но Шерлоку было все равно, когда он прижался к Джону, чувствуя себя в безопасности, о собственной потребности в которой даже не догадывался. Ощущение некоей хрупкости между ними никуда не делось – и это еще предстояло обсудить, но у них будет время, когда наступит утро. А сейчас они обрели безопасную гавань, одну на двоих, и Шерлок позволил глазам закрыться, чувствуя, как тело погружается в сон.

\- Спасибо. 

Он ожидал, что Джон спросит: «За что?», - хотя и сам не понимал, к чему относится его благодарность. Среди всех предполагаемых вариантов, чем мог закончиться этот день, он даже не представлял, что окажется в постели, в объятиях Джона. Все могло обернуться совсем по-другому: одиночеством на разоренной пустоши его жизни, что когда-то озарялась присутствием Джона. И он готовился встретить такой, полный горечи, исход, а вместо этого очутился здесь… 

\- Думаю, это я должен тебя благодарить, - раздался ответный шепот. Комната тонула в полумраке, но света хватало как раз, чтобы различить выражение Джона - расслабленное и открытое, словно все маски и щиты оказались отброшены. Пульс под его пальцами выстукивал морзянкой полное удовлетворение, отзываясь уверенным ритмом его собственному. – Я совсем не был уверен, что ты этого хочешь.

\- Секса? – спросил Шерлок, полной грудью втягивая уникальный аромат Джона: пот, мускус, и что-то еще, не поддающееся определению.

\- Меня. – Рука сжалась на его бедре, а потом принялась гладить спину.

Чуть отстранившись, Шерлок посмотрел Джону в лицо, читая там ранимость, которую тот попытался скрыть под привычной невозмутимостью. Он подумал обо всех сигналах, что они подавали друг другу – намеки и молчаливые, полные желания взгляды – и удивился, как может Джон до сих пор сомневаться в этом.

\- Идиот, - произнес он с нежностью, так что слово прозвучало ласково, а не оскорбительно, и улыбнулся, когда Джон засмеялся. – Разумеется, я хочу тебя.

Но разум тут же услужливо напомнил о разнице в их ситуации. Джон неоднократно демонстрировал ему свое отношение, но сам при этом не обладал какими-либо доказательствами взаимности. Если бы у него сохранились воспоминания о произошедшем прошлой ночью, то, вероятно, все опасения моментально покинули бы его. 

– Впрочем, наверное, я к тебе несправедлив. В твоем распоряжении недостаточно данных. 

Он почувствовал, как друг поднял голову, весь превратившись в пристальное внимание, и сглотнул ком в горле, прогоняя остатки неуверенности. Он только что держал Джона в своих руках, разобрал его на полные блаженства кусочки и собрал заново, и получил то же взамен. Это разрушение разделявших их физических барьеров являло собой акт чрезвычайного взаимного доверия; Джон заслуживает правды - знать, что еще случилось между ними. 

\- Это не первый раз, когда ты меня целовал, - торопливо произнес он, прикусил губу и откашлялся, пытаясь различить выражение Джона. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но уж точно не осознания, смягчившего знакомые черты.

\- На ступенях? – Джон натянуто улыбнулся, и Шерлок кивнул, закатив глаза. – Я как раз собирался спросить тебя сегодня утром, не приснилось мне все это – не это ли ты имел в виду, говоря о моей «привязчивости».

\- И почему не спросил? – Шерлок нахмурился, обнаружив себя на непривычной территории «что могло бы быть». Сильно изменился бы ход дня, если бы Джон озвучил свои вопросы? Кончился бы он для них тем же, что и сейчас – общей постелью и объятиями, или же их привело бы к иному, куда менее предпочтительному исходу?

Джон пожал плечами, закапываясь глубже под одеяло, пока пальцы его продолжали выписывать узоры по коже Шерлока.   
– Не хватило духу. Даже если случившееся и не было сном, я… ты все равно прекратил тот поцелуй. И отстранился. И я думал, что ты этого не хочешь или…

Несложно было прервать поток этих сбивчивых слов, исцеляя раны, что Шерлок на самом деле вовсе не собирался наносить. Его губы остановили их, превращая гласные и согласные в невнятные счастливые звуки, пока Джон – драгоценный и надежный - плавился под его прикосновениями.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты сохранил об этом воспоминания, - прошептал Шерлок, прижавшись к его рту. – Если нам было суждено отправиться вместе в кровать, я не желал, чтобы ты проснулся, не помня о том, что между нами произошло.

По телу Джона пробежала дрожь – свидетельство удовольствия, не напряжения, и он улыбнулся. – Поверь мне, - тихо ответил он, проводя пальцами по животу Шерлока и следам того, что между ними произошло. – Не думаю, что есть силы, способные стереть у меня воспоминания об этом. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, просовывая ногу между коленей Джона и притягивая его ближе. Пламя никуда не делось, лишь притихло на время, превратившись скорее в обещание, чем во всепоглощающий пожар. И они продолжали обмениваться ласками и нежными словами – секретами под покровом ночи.

Постепенно голоса становились тише, а поцелуи и дыхание – ленивее. Рука Джона замерла, расслабилась на его бедре, а глаза с каждым разом открывались все медленнее. Пальцы его покоились на теле Шерлока, словно устроившиеся на ночлег птицы, подрагивая время от времени, пока он погружался в мелководье на краю огромного океана грез.

Но вместо того, чтобы оставить Шерлока одного в мире бодрствующих, Джон увел его за собой в темноту. Сонливость затопила разум, тяжелая и плотная в надежной гавани знакомых рук. Иногда случайная мысль или же мрачный призрак какого-то неосознанного беспокойства просачивался в этот полумрак, но они были неспособны разогнать наполнивший голову туман и заставить Шерлока проснуться. Да и как он мог отказаться от этого: тесно прижавшееся к нему тело Джона и рука, обхватившая талию, удерживая его в постели, что они провозгласили своей? 

Обрывки снов проносились в мозгу: разрозненные, хаотичные картины, ускользавшие, как только он пытался сосредоточиться. Не раз он напрягал сознание, стремясь разобраться в размытых цветах, и в какое-то неизвестное мгновение ночи одно из полупрозрачных видений обрело четкость, превратившись в нечто более осязаемое.

Он очутился в лаборатории Бартса, на заляпанном кровью рабочем столе поблескивал микроскоп. Воздух наполнял тихий шелест, тела шептали что-то в своих ячейках, но Шерлок не мог различить ничего, кроме металлического эха их неодобрения.

Он ходил по знакомому помещению причудливым маршрутом, и пол колебался и проваливался под его ногами. Вместо стен была сетчатая изгородь, и безостановочный дождь каплями стекал по проволоке, поблескивающей, словно расплавленное серебро, несущей информацию, что Шерлок не мог понять.

Чего-то не хватало, и это ощущение скребло по нервам в мучительной агонии. Казалось, он вдруг остался без кожи, и в горле перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что один. Куда подевался Джон? Он должен быть здесь, но его нигде не видно. Ярко-алые пятна на белой поверхности стола насмехались над ним, пока он искал, подворачивая ноги на постоянно меняющемся полу и разбрасывая скальпели и пробирки.

Блеснул металл, стекло разлетелось вдребезги, и Шерлок проследил глазами за сверкающими обломками. Но не эти отражающие свет осколки привлекли его внимание, а знакомая рука, вытянутая, со слегка согнутыми и расслабленными пальцами: слишком бледными… слишком неподвижными.

_Джон?_

Шерлок рывком сел на кровати, со свистом втянул воздух и сфокусировал взгляд на вплывшем в поле зрения циферблате, смутно понимая, что прошло несколько часов, пока разум верещал в ужасе. Стук дождя по окну проник сквозь его замешательство, и отдаленный гудок лондонского такси, едущего куда-то в штормовую ночь, окончательно заставил Шерлока вернуться в реальность. Вот правда: его кровать, его дом и Джон рядом. А не то, что ему привиделось, чем бы оно ни было. 

\- Что случилось? – хрипло спросил Джон, а потом потянулся, включил лампу на тумбочке и зажмурился, прежде чем посмотреть на Шерлока: воплощение взъерошенного беспокойства и сонной нежности.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он и, моргнув несколько раз на идущее от искусственного источника шафранное свечение, перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в приветливую мягкость подушки. – Плохой сон. 

Увиденные образы медленно всплыли в мозгу: некоторые - не более чем призраки, быстро исчезнувшие, но другие – яркие и живые – никуда не желали уходить. Он разглядел лишь руку Джона. Все остальное было скрыто от него за одним из рабочих терминалов, но почему? Играл роль этот факт или же просто его главный страх обрел форму, пока он пребывал на территории подсознания? 

Отогнав видение, Шерлок попытался сконцентрироваться. Что-то еще там было, что-то, выделявшееся на общем фоне – изгородь. Вода подчеркнула проволоку, сделав ее яркой и куда более реальной по сравнению с расплывчатыми силуэтами контейнеров, что виднелись за стенами разгромленной лаборатории.

Джон сел, глядя на залитое дождем окно.   
– Твой сон… касался расследования или?.. – Он не закончил фразы, ожидая, что Шерлок заполнит пробел. В вопросе не было колебания, он не стал интересоваться, хочет ли Шерлок поговорить о своем кошмаре. Возможно, собственный достаточно богатый опыт в этой сфере давал ему понимание: никто не испытывает желания с готовностью делиться подобными вещами. 

\- Не уверен. – Шерлок улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Джон принялся осторожно гладить его по руке – несмело, словно боялся, что у него нет права предлагать утешение. Уж это его сомнение, по крайней мере, Шерлок мог развеять незамедлительно. Выскользнув из-под ладони Джона, он потянул его за локоть, заставляя упасть себе на спину. Раздался смех, веселый и заразительный, и он не мог не рассмеяться в ответ, прежде чем принялся объяснять. 

\- Я был в лаборатории, в Бартсе. Повсюду пятна крови, словно разлетевшиеся от перерезанной артерии. Я слышал, как говорят тела в ячейках, но не мог понять, что именно.

\- Это… жутко. 

Шерлок равнодушно покачал головой.   
– Думаю, это выражение их способности предоставить мне информацию, и ничего более. Тебя не было; сначала ты будто где-то потерялся, а потом оказался мертвым на полу. - По телу пробежала дрожь, и он выдохнул, почувствовав тепло Джона на своей спине, а потом его губы, жаркие и незабываемые, прижавшиеся к плечу: неразрывная связь с реальностью. Он растворился в этом ощущении, напоминая себе, что сон – всего лишь плод воображения и умозаключений разума, погрязшего в убийствах и нависшей опасности. 

\- Стены были изгородью вокруг складской территории, почва под ногами – сырой. Похожей на болото. - Джон потерся носом между его лопатками, и Шерлок прищурился. – Что же я видел?

\- Хм?

\- Что-то там было – нечто важное. – Последние остатки сна улетучились, и он уставился на вмятины в подушке, пытаясь визуализировать ту картину. Вот она, в мельчайших деталях: по крайней мере, тех, что он заметил. Все имеющие отношение к делу элементы поблескивали, словно драгоценные камни, ярко выделяясь на фоне своего окружения, но изгородь казалась не более чем бесконечным пересечением угольно-черных линий. Его бодрствующий разум не мог понять, что же он уловил во сне. 

Необычно.

\- Могу я чем-то помочь? – в голосе Джона не было ни недовольства, что его отдых прервали, ни раздражения, что Шерлок вернулся к уже истоптанной дорожке, ведущей от одного факта расследования к другому. – Принести записи? Все, что угодно?

\- Опиши мне это место. – Бросив взгляд через плечо, Шерлок встретился с Джоном глазами и постарался не ухмыльнуться от его встрепанного, удовлетворенного вида. Светлые волосы, взъерошенные его же пальцами, торчали в разные стороны, простыня закрутилась низко вокруг бедер, намекая на то, что пряталось под ней. Облизнув губы, Шерлок заставил себя сосредоточиться на собственных словах, а не на лежащем в его постели обнаженном мужчине. – Опиши контейнер, в котором нашли тела. 

Джон перевел взгляд вверх и налево и прикрыл один глаз, стараясь припомнить все в деталях.   
– Красный, номер на двери три-семь-пять. Новый навесной замок. Краска старая. Еще не начала облупляться, но уже не свежая. – Пальцы его скользили по ребрам Шерлока, отсчитывая на них каждый упомянутый факт. – Никаких очевидных подсказок, как тела попали внутрь, пока ты не обнаружил на земле отметины от лестницы.

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак подтверждения и пошевелился, когда Джон задел щекотное местечко.   
– Что можешь сказать про изгородь? 

Вес Джона исчез с его спины лишь для того, чтобы вновь вернуться, когда тот уселся на Шерлоке верхом, продолжая выводить пальцами запутанные, задумчивые узоры. Наверняка Джон не пытался намеренно отвлечь его, но результат оказался именно таков. Сложно было игнорировать крепкие ноги, прижимавшиеся к его бедрам, и жаркую влажность между ними.

\- Не думаю, что там было что-то особенное. – Джон пожал плечами. – Максимум около – сколько примерно? – восьми футов в высоту? Под ней небольшой зазор, достаточный разве что для крысы.

\- Или приставной лестницы.

\- Но не больше этого. – Он побарабанил пальцами по пояснице Шерлока. – Изгородь тоже в очень хорошем состоянии. Ухоженная. Никаких следов неаккуратного ремонта.

\- Но не новая. В местах пересечения проволоки есть небольшие пятнышки коррозии. – Шерлок зарычал в раздражении и прижал основания ладоней к глазам. – Что же я видел? – Проведя пальцами сквозь волосы, он бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни, припоминая все имеющиеся в его распоряжении сведения, по-прежнему разбросанные по квартире: фотографии с места преступления, копии полицейских рапортов, заключения экспертов. Лестрейда хватил бы удар, если бы он узнал, как много незаконных копий официальных документов в беспорядке валялись в местах, где обычно работал Шерлок, но это был наилучший путь. Так, по крайней мере, где бы он не находился, у него под рукой всегда была необходимая информация.

Если бы он только мог отыскать в ней смысл!

От мягких губ на затылке в водовороте его мыслей появился небольшой участок штиля, и он в признательности закрыл глаза. Это было свойство Джона – легчайшим прикосновением отводить его от края, где он балансировал, вновь на твердую почву – настоящее чудо, и Шерлок вздохнул от удовольствия, наслаждаясь краткой передышкой. 

\- Давай, - Джон неохотно поднялся и похлопал его по бедру. – Ни один из нас больше не заснет, так что начни с начала и расскажи все по порядку. Может быть, найдешь что-то, что упустил.

Шерлок оперся на локти, чувствуя себя несколько странно от искреннейшей из улыбок, что появились на его губах. Вот чем Джон разительно отличался ото всех остальных, деливших в прошлом с ним постель. Не незнакомец, чья внешность привлекла его внимание, а друг, который знал все особенности поведения Шерлока и нерушимую структуру его приоритетов. Джон не просто принимал аксиому, что Работа важна. Он сам верил в нее столь же истово, как и Шерлок.

Излагать случившееся в словах было почти облегчением. Вряд ли он скажет что-то новое, но так Шерлок мог с каждым произнесенным фактом выстраивать диаграмму дела и анализировать ее.

\- Первая жертва пропала около восьми недель назад: он был накачан бутиратом и кетамином, изнасилован и, похоже, умер вследствие влияния упомянутых препаратов на организм. 

\- Убийство по неосторожности, а не намеренное? – спросил Джон, поднял с пола футболку и натянул ее, скрывая из виду свой обнаженный торс. Потом, к тайному разочарованию Шерлока, последовали джинсы, но он обратил внимание, что Джон не стал надевать испачканное белье.

\- Возможно. Основным указанием на смерть от удушья является уровень кислорода в крови, а также петехиальные кровоизлияния, отмеченные во время аутопсии. – Шерлок потянулся за своими пижамными штанами; свободный мягкий хлопок повис низко на бедрах. Потом накинул голубой шелковый халат, даже не потрудившись завязать пояс, и продолжил. – Вторая жертва, что исчезла дней десять спустя, подверглась аналогичному воздействию и погибла, видимо, по той же причине.

\- И нашли их в одном контейнере, - отметил Джон. – Чай?

\- Да, пожалуйста. – Шерлок изумленно моргнул, когда Джон взял его за запястье, буквально потащил на кухню и принялся наливать чайник, не отпуская его от себя. Это было прямое приглашение находиться поблизости, от которого внутри ярче запылал тлеющий уголек, и он прижался к Джону и вновь начал говорить.

\- Все еще неясно, были ли они оба подброшены в контейнер одновременно, но я думаю, это маловероятно. Предполагаю, что от них избавлялись в течение нескольких часов после смерти и оставляли разлагаться. Наверное, убийца считал, что их никогда не обнаружат.

\- А затем их нашли сотрудники Лестрейда. – Джон поморщился, разливая по чашкам с уже приготовленными пакетиками кипяток и закладывая в тостер хлеб.

\- Угу. Позднее были обнаружены еще два тела, вне всякой логики брошенные в промзоне. Все указывает на то, что третьего убили приблизительно через три недели после первого, а четвертого – где-то неделю спустя. Причина смерти остается неизвестной; очевидные следы надругательства, однако других признаков издевательств нет, и тела не расчленены. – Шерлок прижал пальцы к губам, разум его временно задержался на загадке, что окружала двух последних жертв. Недостаточно данных. – Их хранили в холодном месте, а потом просто оставили на виду. 

\- Может быть, преступник запаниковал? – Джон пожал плечами, протягивая Шерлоку кружку. – Что-то заставило его переместить тела?

\- Что-то более серьезное, чем стремление освободить место для следующей… - Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как внутри разливается холод, когда полный груз последних событий вновь наполнил его сознание. Он уже готов был перейти к жертве номер пять, но вот только изувеченное тело в переулке не являлось частью первоначального плана убийцы. Это место отводилось Джону. 

Его пронзил страх, и чай, что он отхлебнул, показался кислотой. И только пальцы Джона вокруг запястья, удерживающие его в реальности, ослабили острую боль. Шерлок посмотрел на усталое лицо друга. Там было понимание, полное осознание непроизнесенных слов, и он откашлялся, заставляя себя продолжать.

\- Кроме этого, у нас есть неясная нить к Аманде Колридж и ее исчезнувшему любовнику, Натану Брэнтли.

\- И Шоу, - добавил Джон, бросая взгляд на тостер, откуда выскочил поджаренный хлеб. – Ты уверен, что не он стоит за всем этим?

Шерлок кивнул, взял протянутый Джоном тост и откусил, даже не чувствуя вкуса меда, что блестел на поверхности.   
– Он действует с размахом, охватывая весь город. Думаю, обнаруженная нами взаимосвязь между ним и данным преступлением наверняка нечто безобидное. Возможно, убийца использовал для приготовления бутирата физиологический раствор, что хранился в одной из лабораторий Шоу. Абсолютно бесполезный факт в схеме расследуемого нами дела. 

\- Ну, это мы узнаем достаточно скоро. Может, Грегу повезло, и он уже отправил Шоу под замок. Если убийства прекратятся… - Джон снова пожал плечами, и Шерлок позавидовал его простой надежде. Какая аккуратная получилась бы картина: никаких свободных концов и провисших мотивов. – А если нет, то мы вновь на клетке номер один.

\- Пять тел и никаких подозреваемых. – Шерлок поставил тарелку, не съев и половину скромного завтрака. Обхватив руками кружку и наслаждаясь ее теплом, он направился к окну и уставился в дождливый утренний полумрак. В разливающемся рассвете тяжелые тучи приобрели серебристый оттенок, и Шерлок прищурился, едва ли видя что-либо за стеклом, пока в его мозгу разворачивались теории и вероятности.

Джон, стоящий рядом, не давал волнению и беспокойству затопить его разум. Свидетельства того, что он в безопасности, были абсолютны, выраженные в дышащей, пульсирующей реальности его тела. У Шерлока зудели руки от желания прикоснуться, пальцы, держащие кружку, подрагивали, но он сдерживался. То, что случилось между ними, было пока хрупким, новорожденным, все изменилось за одну-единственную ночь. Шерлок всегда твердо полагался на логику, но сейчас он оказался в бесконечной трясине сомнений и предположений. Чувства - это фактор, понимание которого ему никогда не давалось легко.

К счастью, Джон не испытывал подобных затруднений. Со слабой улыбкой он неловко, но решительно обнял Шерлока одной рукой; локоть лег на бедро, а пальцы принялись скользить по обнаженному животу. Осторожная попытка вернуть долю бывшей ранее между ними интимности, и Шерлок провел ладонью по шее Джона, замыкая круг.

\- Ты разберешься, - пообещал Джон, выставляя подбородок в ответ на сомневающееся выражение лица Шерлока. – Обязательно.

\- Это дело - полная противоположность ситуации с запертой комнатой. Бесконечное множество потенциальных подозреваемых. Представляешь, какое количество клиентов проходит через «Изо» каждую ночь? – Джон покачал головой. – Слишком много. – Шерлок в раздражении скрипнул зубами. – Невозможно следить за такой толпой хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленным образом. Я мог видеть того, кто стоит за всем этим, каждую ночь, но ни на йоту не приблизиться к разгадке.

Джон прижал его крепче к себе, словно стремясь не дать ему рассыпаться на куски, и, уставившись в пол, заговорил.   
– Послушай, забудь про факты. Про все их нагромождение. Я знаю, это не твой метод, но что подсказал тебе инстинкт, когда Прайс позвонил? Что заставило тебя взяться за это дело?

Шерлок скривился.   
– Я почти отказался. Казалось до смешного очевидным, что виновник - кто-то из персонала. У них для этого идеальная позиция, и все, что от меня требовалось – найти соответствующие корреляции.

\- И?

\- И я ничего не обнаружил. Любой, работающий за стойкой, может с легкостью подмешать наркотик в чужой напиток, но им также требуется возможность перехватить одурманенную жертву и совершить преступление. Никакой зависимости ни с чьей сменой не прослеживается хотя, конечно, трудно утверждать однозначно, не имея конкретной информации, когда именно исчез каждый из погибших. Собственно говоря, поэтому я и согласился там поработать. – Прищурившись, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. – Погоди-ка, ранее тебя покоробила сама идея, что кто-то из сотрудников мог отравить твое пиво. 

\- Ну, это не особо приятная мысль, прямо скажем, - заметил Джон. – Не думаю, что Ванесса, Уилл или Томас имеют к этому отношение. Когда знакомишься с людьми поближе, надеешься, что отдаешь себе отчет, на что они способны.

\- Не всегда, - возразил Шерлок. – Люди думают, что могут за километр различить злодея, но в большинстве случаев им оказывается тот, кого меньше всего подозреваешь.

Джон покачал головой, отставил пустую кружку и полностью развернулся к Шерлоку лицом, положив обе руки ему на бедра и внимательно глядя в глаза.   
– Кроме того, я полагаю, ты их уже проверил. Ты не позволил бы мне работать рядом, не предупредив, если бы считал, что они представляют опасность.

\- Разумеется. Ни у кого из персонала клуба не было проблем с законом. Я изучил каждого, но не обнаружил ничего… - он расстроено покачал головой, – …ничего, что позволило бы предположить причастность к происходящему, и в то же время ничего, что дало бы возможность окончательно вычеркнуть их из списка подозреваемых. Это просто… в этом нет никакого смысла. Почерк преступника меняется, но не эволюционирует. Я никогда не видел подобного серийного убийцы. В этом даже нет изящества.

Пальцы Джона обхватили предплечье Шерлока, и он принялся водить вверх-вниз в ободряющем жесте, слегка цепляясь заусенцами и мозолями за шелк. В синих глазах таилось слабое неодобрение и знакомое сочувствие, и Шерлок знал, что из всех людей только Джон мог понять, как способно повлиять на него такое дело. Хуже всего, что это было не просто раздражение на неразрешимую загадку. Вся сложившаяся ситуация коснулась их обоих слишком близко. Не только он один боялся того, что могут принести им следующие несколько дней; Джон тоже был бледен от беспокойства.

В глубине таилось искушение отказаться от расследования, передать его Скотланд-Ярду и позволить им разбираться дальше самостоятельно, но Шерлок понимал, что не сможет спокойно спать. Чем дальше, тем чаще и он, и Джон будут оглядываться в ожидании неминуемого удара.

Жужжание телефона нарушило тишину квартиры чуждым и хриплым монотонным звуком. Джон, нахмурившись, достал аппарат, и, бегая глазами из стороны в сторону, прочитал сообщение.   
– Это Грег. У него проблемы с Шоу.

\- Какого рода? – спросил Шерлок, наклоняя голову, и насупился, когда Джон отклонил от него экран. – Если ему нужна помощь, почему не обратиться ко мне напрямую?

Джон громко втянул воздух, провел языком по зубам и откашлялся.   
– Он догадался, что в отданном тобой флаконе кокаина куда меньше, чем должно быть. – Глядя на Шерлока, он поднял брови. В своей типичной манере, как только разговор касался неприятной темы, Джон без обиняков шел вперед, стремясь скорее со всем этим покончить. – Он подозревал, что ты мог употребить его. И, вероятно, не хотел слать тебе смс, боясь, что ты… не в том состоянии.

\- Лестрейд проявляет наблюдательность в самые неподходящие моменты, - пробурчал Шерлок и закатил глаза, когда Джон вздохнул. – В это трудно поверить, но я действительно забыл, что разделил раствор на три части. Я пришел в лабораторию безо всякого намерения позже накачаться. – Он склонил голову набок, словно в знак признания. До сих пор честность показала себя лучшим способом общения с Джоном. – Искушение? Да, но не цель. 

Джон и так знал, что именно почти подтолкнуло его к этому шагу и что побудило его выбросить наркотик и бежать из квартиры, оставив после себя достаточно улик, чтобы даже Андерсон мог их обнаружить. В глубине души Шерлок желал, чтобы можно было все изменить, стереть и воспоминание о слабости, которой он чуть было не поддался, и пятно, что она оставила на их жизни. Но даже он не мог переписать прошлое.

\- Прости меня, - неловкое извинение слетело с губ, и он придвинулся к Джону, засунув один палец в карман его джинсов и осторожно притягивая к себе. – Я не хотел ставить тебя в неудобное положение.

\- Ты этого и не сделал. Ты напугал меня до смерти, и Грега, думаю, тоже, но он готов был скрыть все, что бы ты ни натворил. Помочь тебе пройти сквозь это и притвориться, что ничего не случилось.

\- Я для него слишком важен, как помощник в расследованиях, чтобы от меня отказаться.

\- Ты для него слишком важен, как друг, Шерлок. Он мог бы явиться сюда самостоятельно и что, как ты думаешь, он бы сделал, находясь при исполнении служебных обязанностей и обнаружив шприц? Какой у него был бы выбор? – Джон покачал головой, положил телефон на ближайшую поверхность и без особой нежности отобрал у Шерлока кружку. – А вместо этого он послал меня разыскать тебя и сказал звонить, если потребуется помощь – не как полицейскому, а как товарищу. Он вовсе не обязан был это делать.

Шерлок посмотрел вслед направившемуся на кухню Джону, заметив, как поникли его плечи. Похоже, момент спокойствия подошел к концу, и внешний мир снова пытался заявить о своих правах. Как хотел бы он остановить время, позволить их уютному уединению длиться вечно, но подобное невозможно. Другие вещи требовали его внимания, и он не мог их игнорировать.

Со вздохом он взял телефон и прочитал сообщение Лестрейда, хмурясь от осторожности формулировок.

**«Надеюсь, Шерлок в порядке. Ни черта не можем найти у Шоу. Если он готов, не могли бы вы подъехать? Возможно, ему повезет больше, чем нам. – ГЛ»**

Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Джона и убедившись, что тот погружен в мытье посуды, Шерлок набрал ответ, слегка путаясь в незнакомой клавиатуре.

**«Сообщи адрес. Приедем через полчаса. – ШХ»**

У него было искушение позволить Лестрейду мучиться в сомнениях и дальше, но Джон был прав. Инспектор действовал, исходя из интересов Шерлока, и он не мог от этого с легкостью отмахнуться. Подумав, он отправил еще одно сообщение: расплывчатое, но не слишком загадочное. Лестрейд куда умнее большинства своих сотрудников, он поймет.

**«Ценю твою осмотрительность, хотя в ней не было необходимости. Спасибо. – ШХ»**

С улыбкой он отложил телефон и направился в ванную. Пусть убийца по-прежнему оставался скрыт от его взора, но Шоу был величиной известной, его просчитать несложно. Один внимательный взгляд на резиденцию, и он узнает все, что нужно. Доминик скорее хитер, чем умен, и полагается на старые испытанные трюки, чтобы обмануть тех, кто попытается встать на его пути. Полицейские Скотланд-Ярда вполне могут оказаться незнакомы с подобными уловками, но только не Шерлок.

У Шоу нет ни малейшего шанса.

Краем уха он уловил, как Джон взял в руки телефон и принялся нажимать на клавиши – вероятно, проверял отправленные смс. Шерлок не стал обращать на это внимания, сбросил халат, стянул пижамные штаны и шагнул в ванную комнату.

Открыв краны, он встал под душ и подставил лицо под поток, чувствуя, как горячая вода струится по волосам и стекает по коже. Мгновение спустя он услышал щелчок двери и, приоткрыв один глаз, увидел Джона, откровенно наслаждающегося видом его обнаженного тела и бессознательно проводящего языком по губам в знак одобрения.

\- Проблемы? – спросил Шерлок, отвел волосы назад и потянулся за шампунем, предоставляя Джону лучший обзор.

Тот покраснел, взглянул на телефон в руке, отложил его в сторону и вновь с усмешкой поднял взгляд.   
– Никаких. – Он выглядел довольным, и Шерлок ощутил прилив неожиданной радости. Очевидно, на этот раз он совершил верный поступок в отношении Лестрейда. 

\- Присоединишься? – Шерлок приподнял бровь, наблюдая за внутренней борьбой на лице Джона. – Или планируешь стоять и смотреть? – Он намеренно скользнул рукой вниз, любуясь вспыхнувшим ярче румянцем и расширившимися зрачками.

\- Ты написал Грегу, что мы будем через полчаса, - заметил Джон, уже снимая футболку и джинсы, торопливо и неуклюже.

Шерлок протянул ему руку, помогая ступить внутрь, притянул ближе и приник к его рту: чай и тост, самозабвенные губы и умелый язык… Есть вещи, ради наслаждения которыми не стоит жалеть времени.

А Лестрейд подождет.


	13. Chapter 13

Такси беспрепятственно двигалось вперед по пустынным утренним улицам, а Джон нетерпеливо ерзал на сиденье, стараясь не поглядывать виновато на часы. Волосы на затылке все еще были влажными, на лице красовались пара пропущенных при бритье мест – так он торопился скорее выйти из дома, опасаясь, что Грег не выдержит и отправит за ними поисковую партию. Шерлок же, в отличие от него, выглядел, как обычно, безупречно, ничем не напоминая то утонченно развратное видение, с которым Джон сегодня ночью делил постель.

При воспоминании о жадных поцелуях и жарких стонах тело отозвалось сладкой дрожью, и Джон невольно облизал губы. Знание, что за этим невозмутимым фасадом скрывался иной человек, полный тех же страстей, что и остальные, несколько ошарашивало. Но дух захватывало не только и не столько от испытанного головокружительного, великолепного наслаждения, сколько от первых крохотных проявлений привязанности. От того, как Шерлок держался поблизости, словно не до конца уверенный в своем праве потребовать ласки, как тянул за рукав и пояс джинсов в попытке привлечь внимание, и у Джона каждый раз замирало сердце.

Он и раньше знал, что в Шерлоке кроется куда больше, чем видно на первый взгляд, а теперь получил этому полное подтверждение: искренние улыбки уголком рта, тихий раскатистый смех, теплые слова, но самое главное – честность. В поведении его не было ни грамма фальши: ни во время тяжелого разговора относительно найденного шприца, ни в пьянящие моменты после. Шерлок словно отпустил себя, открылся ему целиком, без остатка, и нервы Джона звенели от стремления ответить на подобное безоглядное доверие тем же.

Шерлок _желал_ его, и этот факт Джон до сих пор не мог окончательно уложить в голове. Слишком долго он мечтал о такой близости – не только секса, но чтобы стерлись последние разделяющие их границы. Жаждал иметь возможность безбоязненно протянуть руку и прикоснуться, помочь преодолеть стремительные взлеты и головокружительные падения взрывного темперамента, и теперь ему это стало доступно.

Невероятно. 

Почувствовав, как его вновь слабо потянули за рукав куртки, Джон улыбнулся своему отражению в оконном стекле, а потом перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Тот наблюдал за ним исподтишка с равнодушным видом, но в глубине светлых глаз по-прежнему таился жар, приправленный беспокойством.

Детектив видел людей и их поступки насквозь, но, когда в дело вмешивались чувства, он терялся. Что ж, еще один пункт в списке того, что им предстоит освоить вместе, вдвоем: научиться улавливать и реагировать на перепады в настроении друг друга.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что уже мыслит категориями длительных отношений. Не дни и недели, а месяцы, годы…

Вся жизнь. 

И перебирая в памяти тех многочисленных молодых женщин, кого он приглашал на свидания, и с кем, в конечном итоге, так ничего и не вышло – где-то «благодаря» Шерлоку, а где-то из-за его собственной незаинтересованности – он не мог вспомнить ни одной, вызывавшей похожие мысли. Даже с Сарой, с которой вполне могло что-то получиться, он ни разу не задумывался всерьез о будущем. 

Нужен был именно Шерлок, чтобы все изменилось: в мгновение ока их дружба превратилась в нечто большее. И пусть скорость, с которой все случилось, пугала, Джон понимал: именно к этому они и шли. И прошлая ночь стала не первым, а последним шагом на этом пути, ведь их отношения с самого начала колебались на границе общепринятого понятия «платонических». Физическая близость заставила чашу весов окончательно склониться в одну сторону, и перед ними открылось нечто новое, захватывающее, с легчайшим привкусом опасности.

Именно то, что ему нужно. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Бросив взгляд через плечо, Джон нашел руку Шерлока, переплел их пальцы и слегка сжал: жест, почти незаметный чужому глазу, скрытый в узком пространстве, что их разделяло - безмолвный ответ, призванный успокоить. Он и сам толком не мог сформулировать, что конкретно его тревожит. 

Никогда еще не доводилось ему вступать в близкие отношения с человеком, с которым он был бы так долго знаком и так хорошо успел изучить до поворотной точки. То, что они с Шерлоком обрели, было таким хрупким, таким неуверенным. Хотелось немедленно вернуться домой, залезть обратно в постель и не выбираться оттуда, пока не останется никаких сомнений, что она теперь – однозначно и нерушимо - одна на двоих. Хотелось отгородиться от всего остального мира, от расследования, пока они во всем не разберутся. Но вместе с тем, Джон не желал становиться между Шерлоком и его призванием. Да и разве мог он это сделать, когда его переполняло то же стремление: собрать все детали головоломки в единое целое, пусть даже его восторг был всего лишь отражением упоения, заслуженно испытываемого Шерлоком после завершения очередного дела.

\- Да, просто… Я переживаю из-за Шоу, из-за того, что творится в «Изо»… Из-за того, что все это касается нас. 

\- Сожалеешь? 

Джон поднял голову, уловив в прозвучавшем вопросе нотки обиды, озадаченности и вместе с тем смирения, как будто Шерлок был готов к тому, что он передумает.

\- Только о том, что пришлось вылезать из кровати, - заверил он, намеренно понизив голос, и вновь поразился мгновенному, невольному проявлению направленного на него интереса. Это было восхитительное чувство - знать, что именно из-за него затапливают радужку зрачки, а на скулах проступает легчайший румянец. – Я помню, что расследование очень важно, но все равно как бы хотелось - он сделал неопределенный жест, не в силах подобрать слова, которые не прозвучали бы глупо или банально. 

\- Знаю, - тихо произнес Шерлок. – Забыть обо всем хотя бы ненадолго? 

Джон сглотнул, удивленный, что тот не только уловил его настроение, но и сам, похоже, придерживался того же мнения.   
\- Мы обязательно так и сделаем, позже, - твердо сказал он. – Когда Шоу окажется за решеткой, а убийца будет пойман, мы отправимся домой и просто… - не договорив, он пожал плечами, водя большим пальцем по костяшкам Шерлока. 

\- Проведем весь день в постели?

\- Что-то в этом роде, - с широкой ухмылкой Джон пихнул Шерлока плечом и снова уставился в окно такси, как раз свернувшего в один из самых богатых жилых районов Лондона. Сейчас, как бы ни хотелось безмятежно устроиться в объятиях друг друга, у них были другие приоритеты. 

Впрочем, это не значило, что зародившиеся отношения будут на время отложены. Просто теперь им предстояло развиваться в иной обстановке. Вместо того чтобы изучать в уединении Бейкер-стрит, какую нишу они теперь занимают в жизни друг друга, им с Шерлоком придется искать ответ на этот вопрос под любопытными взглядами ярдовцев и постоянным гнетом незавершенного пока расследования. 

И Джон надеялся, что они готовы к испытанию. 

Такси затормозило у тротуара, и он с изумлением и долей зависти оглядел выстроившиеся вдоль улицы роскошные дома.   
\- А мне-то казалось, преступления себя не оправдывают, - пробормотал он себе под нос, недоверчиво покачав головой. 

\- Семья Шоу всегда была богатой, а его деятельность лишь увеличила и без того значительное состояние, - Шерлок неохотно расцепил их руки, перегнулся через переднее сиденье, чтобы расплатиться с таксистом, и потом посмотрел на Джона. – Готов? 

Кивнув, Джон выбрался из машины, поднял воротник, защищаясь от дождя, и привычно зашагал бок о бок с Шерлоком.   
\- Разве Лестрейд нас не тут должен ждать? Что-то ни одной патрульной машины не видно, – поинтересовался он. 

Детектив указал на боковую улочку, где чуть в стороне было припарковано несколько неприметных автомобилей.   
\- Приходится соблюдать осторожность, - пояснил он. – В таком районе появление полиции сразу бросится в глаза, партнеры Шоу сообразят, что возникли проблемы. А Скотланд-Ярду необходимо арестовать как можно больше людей, вовлеченных в его операции, потому что в противном случае кто-то просто займет его место. 

\- И получится, что все старания псу под хвост, - закончил за него Джон, как раз заметивший Лестрейда, стоявшего на помпезном крыльце одного из особняков. В руке инспектор сжимал картонный стаканчик кофе, а при их появлении многозначительно посмотрел на часы, приподняв бровь. 

\- И как это называется? Сказал, что будешь через тридцать минут, а явился через час! 

\- Пробки, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, и Джон изо всех сил постарался скрыть улыбку. Улицы были свободны, и задержались они исключительно из-за совместного душа, что, впрочем, стоило каждой потраченной минуты. – В чем дело? 

Коротко глянув на Джона, Грег кивком указал на дверь.  
\- Две других резиденции Шоу уже обысканы, но результатов ноль. Ни документов, ничего, за что можно ухватиться. И никаких наркотиков, даже в дозах, что попадают под категорию «для личного употребления». 

\- То есть, задержать его не вышло? – спросил Джон. 

\- Нет. Сидит на кухне, с ним адвокат. Ищет, к чему придраться в ордере, - с мрачным видом ответил Лестрейд. Плечи его поникли, и он повернулся к Шерлоку. – Я бы не стал тебя звать, но мы в отчаянии. Честно говоря, идея убрать Шоу с твоей дороги показалась мне весьма заманчивой, но если ничего не найдем, я не смогу его арестовать. 

\- Собак использовали?

Грег кивнул и, толкнув парадную дверь, прошел в просторный роскошный холл, современная отделка которого – строгий мрамор и встроенное освещение – никак не вязалась с обликом самого здания, построенного, судя по фасаду, больше века назад.   
\- Ни черта они не нашли, что неудивительно. Здесь каждый день все вылизывают, - он указал на горничную, как раз дававшую показания. – Теоретически, они все равно должны были почуять следы препаратов, но в итоге так ничего и не обнаружили – ничего, что можно было бы использовать. Такими темпами ордер скоро окажется пустой бумажкой, а Шоу придется отпустить. 

\- О, я бы так не сказал, - пробормотал Шерлок, разворачиваясь на каблуках и окидывая помещение цепким взглядом. 

А Джон, как всегда, не мог оторвать от него глаз. Шерлок, еще недавно расслабленно ласковый в его объятиях, вновь стал воплощением собранности и внимания. Казалось, он сбросил с плеч придавливающий его груз зашедшего в тупик расследования с той же легкостью, с какой птица стряхивает воду с перьев. После стольких дней растерянности и бесплодных попыток найти направление, он, наконец, почувствовал себя в своей стихии, принявшись подмечать мельчайшие детали, недоступные остальным.

\- Сэр? – появившийся рядом молодой полицейский окинул детектива озадаченным взглядом. Он явно не принадлежал к команде Лестрейда и заметно нервничал, обращаясь к инспектору. – Адвокат уже на пределе, все пытается найти, к чему прицепиться в ордере. Сержант Эдвардс просил вас подойти. 

\- Сейчас буду, - ответил Грег и уточнил у Шерлока. – Ты собираешься начать поиски? 

Тот хмыкнул и надел обратно свои перчатки.  
\- Пока что нет. Я могу либо осмотреть все комнаты одну за другой, на что уйдет несколько часов, либо вытащить ответ из самого Шоу за пару минут. 

\- Подожди! – Джон помотал головой и схватил его за руку, не давая сорваться с места. – Пока что он не знает, что ты имеешь к происходящему какое-то отношение. Как только он поймет, что полиция заявилась сюда по твоей милости, то вряд ли спокойно отреагирует.

\- На это я и рассчитываю, - ответил Шерлок, остановившись перед кухонной дверью и понижая голос. – С точки зрения Шоу тот факт, что предложенный им наркотик я не принял, а решил исследовать, выглядит как личное оскорбление – логики лишено, но может оказаться нам полезно. Он вспыльчив, быстро теряет над собой контроль, особенно когда считает, что кто-то обманул его доверие. И если дать ему понять, как именно я поступил с «подарком», это выбьет его из колеи, и тогда есть шанс, что он чем-то себя выдаст.

Судя по лицу Грега, он сомневался в подобном исходе, но спорить не стал, а только пожал плечами и бросил на Джона извиняющийся взгляд.  
\- Рыльце у него в пушку, это все знают. И если Шерлоку для получения необходимых доказательств нужно встретиться с ним лично, могу только сказать, что готов сейчас пойти на что угодно. Ну, почти.

Вздохнув, Джон сжал губы и коротко кивнул. От затеи он был не в восторге, но его личное мнение здесь роли не играло. По крайней мере, разговор будет проходить не в темном безлюдном переулке, и если Шоу взбредет в голову хотя бы дернуться в сторону Шерлока, то и он сам, и полицейские быстро положат этому конец.

Несмотря на все свои сомнения, он не смог подавить вспышку злорадства, увидев, как переменился в лице Шоу, стоило им войти в кухню. Насмешливая высокомерная ухмылка исчезла, сменившись выражением глубокой настороженности, которая только усиливалась по мере того, как он внимательно изучал Шерлока.

Интересно, что он ожидал увидеть: наркомана, вернувшегося к старым привычкам, дергающегося, жаждущего получить следующую дозу, готового унижаться и умолять? Если верить рассказам Лестрейда, Шерлок никогда не был зависим от конкретного поставщика. При необходимости он мог достать наркотик с легкостью, а получив – тщательно рассчитывал его расход, однако Шоу смотрел на него с плохо скрываемой яростью, словно на добычу, сорвавшуюся с крючка.

Джону было знакомо это выражение: лицо человека, считавшего, что владеет ситуацией, и вдруг осознавшего, что в игру вступил некий непредвиденный фактор. Шоу понимал, что теряет контроль над происходящим, и Джону стало любопытно, что же он предпримет, пытаясь вернуть себе утраченные позиции.

\- Шерлок, - тот шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на неодобрительное покашливание адвоката, и растянул губы в злобной ухмылке. – Вот уж не думал, что Скотланд-Ярд привлечет к поиску наркотиков торчка. – Глаза его жадно, по-хозяйски обежали худощавую фигуру в пальто, на мгновение скользнули по Джону, который в ответ переступил с ноги на ногу и упрямо выставил подбородок, и тут же вернулись обратно. – Тебе ведь понравился мой подарок? 

Пара стоявших поодаль полицейских подобралась, а один из них, явно уловив намек, бросил взгляд на Лестрейда. Инспектор, однако, наблюдал за происходящим с полным спокойствием, и Джон заставил себя сохранять невозмутимость. Шоу пытался дискредитировать Шерлока в глазах полиции. Не будь здесь Грега, или если бы присутствовали Андерсон и Донован, кто-нибудь неминуемо усомнился бы, а стоит ли доверять словам детектива. Теперь же никто не произнес ни звука, когда тот вполголоса ответил: 

\- Да, пожалуй, следует тебя поблагодарить. Именно это мне и было нужно, - Шерлок окинул внимательным взглядом кухню, обставленную по последнему слову техники, но явно редко используемую по прямому назначению, на секунду задержался на мусорном мешке у задней двери и вновь обернулся к Шоу. – Получить ордер на обыск удалось только благодаря лабораторному анализу любезно предоставленного тобой наркотика. 

Джон напрягся, заметив, как исказилось лицо Шоу и сжались кулаки, но в этот момент вмешался адвокат. 

\- Вы можете чем-то подтвердить свои слова о природе того, что передал вам господин Шоу, или мы вынуждены будем предъявить обвинение в клевете? – ледяным тоном осведомился он, шагнув между Шерлоком и своим клиентом. 

\- Отпечаток пальца на внутренней стороне пробки флакона с кокаином принадлежит Доминику Шоу, - вмешался Лестрейд, скрестив руки на груди. 

Адвокат фыркнул. 

\- Вещественные доказательства, полученные из сомнительного источника? – он кивнул в сторону Шерлока. Джон нахмурился: с его точки зрения друг, одетый в безупречный костюм и прекрасно владеющий собой, выглядел куда более респектабельным, чем все, находящиеся в комнате, вместе взятые.

\- Этот флакон и его содержимое дали основание для получения ордера на обыск. Все обнаруженные в его ходе противозаконные препараты наравне с документами, подтверждающими участие вашего клиента в их обороте, послужат основой для предъявления ему дальнейших обвинений, - спокойно произнес Шерлок. – Что у нас первое – хранение? 

\- У вас нет ни единого доказа… - начал адвокат и тут же умолк, когда детектив шагнул к нему вплотную. В самом действии не было ничего угрожающего – ни сжатых кулаков, ни шипения сквозь зубы – но Джон все равно затаил дыхание. Он видел выражение лица Шерлока – способная сорвать покров с самой искусной лжи, абсолютная, ярчайшая уверенность в собственной правоте, перед которой любой человек терялся, чувствуя, что его видят насквозь.

\- Лестрейд, когда привели собак, не показалось, что животным здесь не по себе? Они скулили, может быть, визжали? 

\- Точно, - припомнил сержант, лысеющий мужчина примерно одного с Шерлоком возраста. – А как вы… 

Детектив шагнул к мусорному мешку и извлек оттуда две бутыли, одну из толстого стекла, вторую - пластиковую, из-под самой дешевой водки. 

\- Если хотите сбить со следа собак, натасканных обнаруживать что-то по специфическому запаху, следует замаскировать его другим, куда более мощным. – Он вытянул пробку, быстро отведя руку в сторону, и ринувшаяся наружу резкая, едкая вонь тут же заставила всех скривиться. – Масло мяты перечной. Вряд ли ты купил его для ароматерапии, здесь почти чистый экстракт. 

Шерлок часто заморгал, прогоняя выступившие слезы, и вернул пробку на место.  
\- Воспользовался ты им не сегодня, иначе мы бы почувствовали запах еще с порога дома, но у собак нюх получше нашего. Бедные животные, вероятно, даже не смогли зайти в кухню. – Он оглянулся на мешок, вытащил оттуда еще одну бутыль и присмотрелся к этикетке. – Особенно, если ты добавил анис. 

Детектив вновь обвел взглядом помещение, прикидывая возможные варианты, и продолжил, не обращая внимания на открытую неприязнь, с которой смотрел на него Шоу.  
\- С какой стати человеку состоятельному покупать столь дешевый алкоголь? Явно не для личного употребления. Только не когда у него в винном шкафу лежат четырнадцать бутылок раритетного вина и, судя по оставшемуся со вчерашнего вечера бокалу, - тут он кивнул на раковину, - имеется весьма достойный виски. Так зачем? – Подбросив и ловко поймав бутылку затянутой в перчатку рукой, он поставил ее на стол и развернулся, оказавшись с Шоу лицом к лицу. 

\- Ты ведь не пить ее собирался, верно? Но крепкий алкоголь даже такого качества вполне подойдет для некоторых манипуляций. При проведении обыска, как правило, всегда используют собак, так что тебе необходимо было избавиться от запаха, который мог бы навести их на твой тайник. 

\- Пустой треп, - ощерился Шоу. – Это не улики.

\- Любой сотрудник отдела по борьбе с наркотиками знает, что нужно проверить туалетный бачок и прочие подобные емкости – старый трюк, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Но ты придумал кое-что получше. Морозильник. 

При виде того, как вытянулось лицо Шоу, как прищурились неверяще темные глаза, в груди вспыхнуло злое торжество. 

\- При минусовых температурах снижается частота колебания молекул, запах почти не рассеивается, и собаки едва ли смогут его уловить, но ты решил подстраховаться. Захотел скрыть его полностью, - детектив вновь указал на бутыли. – Масло мяты перечной и экстракт аниса купить несложно, даже в такой сильной концентрации. А стоит добавить водки, чтобы понизить точку замерзания, и в твоем распоряжении смесь, способная замаскировать любой запах и пригодная для хранения в морозильной камере. Пока наркотики защищены от контакта с нею, они не пострадают, а собаки не смогут уловить ничего из-за перешибающей все вони. 

Джон моргнул, поняв, что все в кухне, как и он сам, уставились на детектива. Шоу смотрел с ужасом, и даже затянутый в костюм-тройку адвокат казался выбитым из колеи. Ярдовцы застыли, переваривая услышанное, а через секунду один из них двинулся к морозилке, распахнул дверцу и принялся извлекать содержимое. 

\- Там ничего нет, только продукты, - попытался возмутиться Шоу, но на это жалкое, запинающееся оправдание никто внимания не обратил. 

\- Сэр? – офицер поднял повыше пластиковый контейнер, где колыхалась густая жидкость, и снял покрытую кристалликами льда крышку. Воздух тут же наполнил резкий запах. – Внутри запечатанный пакет с белым порошком. Объемы солидные, больше, чем подразумевает хранение для личного использования. 

\- Молчите, - предупредил адвокат, заметивший, как его клиент мотает головой. – Это незначительное правонарушение. 

\- Пока что, - вмешался Лестрейд. – Мы продолжим обыск в соответствии с полномочиями, что предоставляются данным ордером, и в зависимости от найденных в процессе вещественных доказательств будут выдвинуты конкретные обвинения. Вам с мистером Шоу лучше проехать в Скотланд-Ярд вместе с сержантом Дэвисом. 

Шоу пожал плечами, облизнул губы и округлил глаза, изображая полную невинность.  
\- Прошу, инспектор, приступайте. Мой кабинет дальше по коридору, но вряд ли вы сможете обнаружить хоть что-то, достойное внимания. Вас кое-кто дурачит. 

\- Пытается дурачить, - поправил Шерлок. Оглянувшись на Грега, он повел рукой вокруг. – Здание старое, постройка времен поздней викторианской эпохи. Отремонтировано когда - лет пять назад? – он снова уставился на Шоу. – И, несомненно, с учетом твоих требований. Пара дюймов там, фут здесь – поразительно, сколько можно спрятать между стен. Вид дома снаружи предполагает, что пространство внутри должно быть несколько больше того, что мы видим. Не намного, футов на шесть максимум. Где-то есть потайная комната. - Он вздохнул. – Предсказуемо. 

Шоу рванулся вперед, занося руку для удара, но Джон именно этого и ждал. Ждал, когда под беспощадным натиском точных выводов треснет фасад ледяного сарказма и безразличия. И момент настал: Шоу взорвался, и вся его ярость была направлена на Шерлока. 

Инстинкт вступил в свои права, в крови забурлил адреналин. Даже не задумываясь, Джон шагнул вперед, упруго перехватил летящий к цели кулак и, воспользовавшись инерцией нападавшего против него же, с легкостью обрушил его на пол и выкрутил руку за спину. Волосы Шоу свесились на лоб, он со свистом втянул воздух и бессильно выругался. 

\- Как был психом, так им и остался! – прорычал он, срываясь на тонкий вскрик, когда Джон слегка увеличил нажим, не давая ему пошевелиться. Еще немного, и дело может закончиться вывихом, однако, как ни соблазнительна была мысль отплатить за оскорбление, которое раздавалось в адрес Шерлока слишком часто, вокруг стояло слишком много свидетелей. 

Один из полицейских с наручниками наготове двинулся к нему под аккомпанемент возмущенных реплик адвоката о жестоком обращении, на которые, впрочем, никто не обращал внимания. Джона они мало беспокоили: Лестрейд и глазом не моргнет на применение силы в целях самообороны, а Скотланд-Ярду он не подчинялся, да и пострадало в короткой схватке разве что самолюбие зарвавшегося мерзавца. 

Медленно ослабив захват и выпустив «пленного», он повернулся к Шерлоку. В момент рывка Шоу тот отступил назад, уходя от удара, но теперь ни в позе его, ни в выражении лица не было и следа сдержанности и благоразумия. Прозрачные глаза, потемневшие до графитно-серого, не отрываясь, смотрели на шагнувшего к нему Джона, по губам скользнул язык, притягивая взгляд и рождая волну дрожи по спине, вызванную чувствами, в этой обстановке неуместными совершенно.

Шерлок разглядывал его с таким видом, будто перед ним - самое завораживающее зрелище в мире, и все тело завибрировало, откликаясь на это пристальное внимание. 

Длинные пальцы обхватили запястье, разворачивая руку ладонью вверх, осторожно прикоснулись к месту, куда впечатался кулак Шоу. Под поверхностью начал наливаться синяк, но Джон рад был принять удар на себя, лишь бы избавить от этого Шерлока. 

\- Больно? – Глубокий баритон прокатился между ними, пока друг аккуратно проверял подвижность суставов, и, подавив желание немедленно стянуть гладко скользящие по его коже перчатки, Джон помотал головой. 

\- Я сразу увидел, к чему все идет. Обязательно было до такой степени выводить его из себя?

Шерлок одарил его совершенно бесстыдной улыбкой, полной подтекста и обещания, от которых жарко застучало сердце.   
\- Я знал, что ты контролируешь ситуацию, - заметил он. – К тому же, подобная реакция Шоу с успехом подтвердила мое предположение. 

\- Удивительно, что оно тебе понадобилось, - ответил Джон, старательно загоняя поглубже разочарование, разлившееся внутри, когда Шерлок выпустил его руку, и направился в коридор, из которого как раз выводили разъяренного Шоу. Лестрейд, наблюдавший за этим с удовлетворенной усмешкой, бросил на них взгляд через плечо.

\- Потайная комната? – спросил он. – Серьезно? 

Шерлок в ответ указал на потолок и угол дверного проема.  
\- Здесь снесли стены и все переделали по заказу – стыки сглажены. Почти незаметно. К тому же, сама идея импонирует его любви к театральности.

\- Уж кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Грег, глядя вверх. Джон, запрокинув голову, пытался уловить что-либо, выбивающееся из общей картины, но, даже прослеживая линии, что вычерчивал в воздухе палец Шерлока, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что же именно тот видит.

\- Ну и где же она? Может, между стенами просто осталось пустое пространство. 

\- В этом случае Шоу не среагировал бы столь остро. Нет, ему требовалось помещение, скрытое от чужих глаз, нам осталось только найти его. 

\- Попробую достать чертежи дома, - пробормотал Грег, вытаскивая телефон. – Чем скорее сможем выстроить надежное обвинение, тем больше шансов упрятать его надолго. 

\- Идеи есть? – поинтересовался Джон. Шерлок продолжал обследовать помещение. Одному только богу известно, что конкретно он смог заметить, но он однозначно видел перед собой не просто голые стены. 

Гулко стуча подошвами по полу, они направились в гостиную, где все еще продолжалась беседа с горничной. Шерлок мельком глянул на сложенные у ее ног чистящие средства, шагнул внутрь и провел носком ботинка по густому, идеально чистому ворсу толстого берберского ковра. 

\- Уборка тщательная, даже мебель отодвигают. Нет ни выделяющихся участков, ни потертостей, которые могли бы подсказать, где именно искать. 

\- Может, простучать стены? – спросил Джон, припомнив приключенческие романы, которые читал в детстве. – Если там пустота, раздастся эхо. 

\- Слишком слабое. К тому же, почти все стены здесь каркасные: деревянная рама и гипсокартон. При ударах он начнет резонировать, и звук будет практически неотличим от того, что указывает на значительное полое пространство внутри. – Детектив провел рукой по едва заметному стыку обоев, раздраженно вздохнул и принялся изучать термостат.

\- Как думаешь, какая здесь температура? 

Джон нахмурился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и пожал плечами.  
\- Нормальная? Примерно, как у нас в квартире? 

\- Нет, дома ты ходишь в джинсах и свитере. А здесь совершил ряд резких движений, сопровождаемых выбросом адреналина, и даже не вспотел, и это в по-прежнему надетой куртке, - стянув перчатки, Шерлок сжал в руке его пальцы. – Прохладные. Здесь не больше шестнадцати градусов, - он развернулся к батарее и приложил к ней ладонь. – Ледяная. Отопление отключено. 

\- А это важно? – уточнил стоящий на пороге Лестрейд. – Чертежи подвезут примерно через час. Или ты справишься без них? 

\- Термостат выставлен на двадцать шесть градусов – жарковато по любым меркам – но батарея не греется, а мы нормально себя чувствуем в верхней одежде. 

Джон дернул плечом.  
\- Может, бойлер вышел из строя? 

\- Или термостат полетел, - добавил Грег. – Эти штуковины вечно ломаются. 

Губы Шерлока сложились в хищную ухмылку, и он слегка согнул колени, изучая матовую хромированную панель со всех сторон. Что бы он там ни обнаружил, открытие это вызвало восторженный вдох, тот самый, что до прошлой ночи Джон всегда ассоциировал с вспыхнувшей догадкой. Теперь же перед глазами встали совершенно иные, более чувственные картины, и, переступив с ноги на ногу, он откашлялся.   
\- Что-то нашел? 

\- Это не термостат. – Верхняя крышка откинулась со щелчком, открывая то, что пряталось под ней. – Кодовый замок. Комбинация из шести… нет, из восьми цифр, - детектив оперся руками о стену, а Джон вместе с Грегом уставились через его плечо на небольшую панель с несколькими рядами кнопок. Размерами не больше мобильного телефона, она казалась ничем не примечательной, и только подойдя ближе, он уловил еле слышное гудение. 

\- Ордер позволяет нам не только поверхностный обыск, - пробормотал Лестрейд, сжав переносицу. – Шоу обязан сказать нам код. 

\- Уверен, что он сообщит верную комбинацию? – детектив отступил на шаг, и, взмахнув полами пальто, вновь оглядел гостиную. – Если ему и впрямь есть что скрывать, разумно предположить, что для защиты своих интересов он примет исключительные меры. На печатные документы не стоит рассчитывать – слишком велика вероятность, что они потеряются и всплывут. Все должно храниться на электронных носителях, и если Шоу обладает хотя бы зачатками интеллекта, в любую используемую им систему будет в обязательном порядке встроена защита. Ошибочный код наверняка вызовет электромагнитный импульс, который уничтожит все данные.

\- Наши эксперты смогут что-то восстановить. 

\- Лестрейд, он же не какой-нибудь дилетант, пытающийся избавиться от детской порнографии, разбив молотком жесткий диск. Шоу уничтожит все подчистую, достаточно только сообщить нам фальшивую комбинацию. Потеря всей документации доставит ему куда меньше неудобств, чем пребывание в тюрьме, - повернувшись к панели, Шерлок на секунду стиснул кулаки. – Восемь цифр… 

Джон затаил дыхание. Казалось, он почти видит сияние идей, вспыхивающих у детектива в голове – словно зарево далекой грозы в стратосфере. Не было никакой гарантии, что догадка окажется правильной – даже Шерлок не застрахован от ошибки, - но все же его шансы были гораздо выше, чем у других: он не просто видел глубже, чем все сотрудники Ярда вместе взятые - он знал Шоу, и пусть это было давно, подобной ниточки могло хватить. 

Внезапно детектив замер на середине движения, чуть качнувшись и уставившись на картину на стене: полотно, изображавшее какое-то морское сражение. Чем дольше Джон смотрел на нее, тем больше понимал ее неуместность в данной обстановке: классическая живопись там, где скорее ожидаешь увидеть что-то из современного искусства. 

\- В чем дело? – спросил он. Шерлок вытащил телефон и уткнулся в экран, бросающий на его лицо рассеянные отсветы. 

\- Я ведь упоминал, что Доминик происходит из богатой семьи. Как-то он хвастался, что один из его предков был капером: пиратом на службе у короны. Сколотил состояние морским разбоем во времена Войны за независимость. Согласно Интернету здесь, - он указал на картину и развернул телефон экраном к Джону, - изображен бой у острова Валькур, в котором Британский флот при участии каперов разгромил флотилию Бенедикта Арнольда. Что, вероятно, как-то связано с фамильным преданием Шоу. 

\- И какое это имеет отношение к нашему вопросу?– поинтересовался Грег, передернув плечами.

\- Шести- или восьмизначный цифровой код, скорее всего, дата. Кроме того, судя по следам на единице, ее нажимали первой, и эта клавиша, как и семерка, истерта чуть сильнее остальных – в коде они повторяются больше одного раза, что исключает отсылки к современным событиям. – На лице детектива расцвела улыбка, когда он обнаружил требуемую информацию. – Бой состоялся одиннадцатого октября тысяча семьсот семьдесят шестого года. 

Он сунул телефон в карман и ловкие пальцы забегали по кнопкам: 11-10-17-76. 

Раздался глухой монотонный звук, напоминающий недовольное жужжание, гудение усилилось, и рядом с цифрами мигнул крохотный красный огонек. Шерлок нахмурился, сжав губы. 

\- Не то? – не в силах этому поверить, выдохнул Грег. – Если ты сейчас уничтожил все данные… 

\- Шоу оставил себе еще одну попытку. Он вполне логично допускал, что может иногда ошибаться при наборе, но почему… Оу! – Шерлок тряхнул головой и в раздражении закатил глаза. – Война за независимость США, а значит, и формат даты американский. Всего на один шаг дальше от очевидного. 

10-11-17-76

На сей раз звук был громче: скольжение в пазах мощных засовов, а затем легчайшее дуновение ветерка, когда отъехала идеально замаскированная под часть стены дверь, скрывавшая закуток между гостиной и холлом. 

Джон вытянул шею, заглядывая внутрь. В ярко освещенном пространстве едва ли больше чулана уместился узкий стол с компьютером и кожаное кресло. Рядом с монитором стояла чашка с остатками кофе. 

\- Для главаря преступного синдиката выглядит не слишком роскошно, - заметил он. 

\- Но свою задачу выполняет: мини комната, скрытая в структуре самого здания. Думаешь, полиция смогла бы ее обнаружить? – Шерлок изогнул бровь, и Джон с трудом сдержал улыбку, до того здорово было вновь видеть его вот таким, уверенным и лаконичным. По сравнению с тем, что он являл собой вчера – разбитый, почти раздавленный под гнетом расследования – друг казался родившимся заново. 

\- Да, может, мы бы ее и не нашли, но дальше уже справимся, - на все возражения Шерлока Грег помотал головой. – То, что ты подсказал, где нужно искать, еще сойдет с рук, но если мы хотим, чтобы к обвинениям нельзя было придраться, теперь тебе здесь делать нечего. – Он пожал плечами с виноватым видом. – В противном случае, учитывая твое прошлое и знакомство с Шоу, все новые вещдоки, обнаруженные при твоем непосредственном участии, будут считаться сомнительными, и его адвокат на процессе камня на камне от них не оставит.

Шерлок с раздражением выдохнул. Джон всецело разделял его чувства, но Грег был прав. И без того их помощь уже могла сработать в пользу Шоу, а сама мысль, что из-за их действий этот мерзавец и вовсе может выйти сухим из воды, рождала внутри яростный протест. 

\- А что насчет нашего расследования? – спросил он и кивнул в сторону лестницы, напоминая об остальных комнатах. – Ордер ведь позволяет искать любые улики, не только касающиеся торговли незаконными субстанциями. Что-то удалось найти? 

Лестрейд сунул руки в карманы пальто.  
\- Ничего. Ни личных вещей, ни возможного орудия убийства… Единственное, что как-то связывает Шоу с этим делом… 

\- Наркотики, - закончил за него Шерлок. – У него есть и возможности, и доступ к препаратам, необходимым, чтобы одурманить жертв, но нет ни единого свидетельства, что он хоть как-то к этому причастен. В самом лучшем случае его можно будет обвинить лишь в продаже. – Он сложил вместе кончики пальцев и поднес их к лицу в будто бы молитвенном жесте, но Джон прекрасно знал, что обращаться к высшим силам другу и в голову не придет. Шерлок верил исключительно в себя самого.

\- Впрочем, то, что он лично никого не убивал, не означает его неведения относительно того, кто именно стоит за этим, - детектив бросил на Лестрейда пристальный, требовательный взгляд. – Допроси его. Ты проделывал такое не один десяток раз и знаешь, как действовать. С тем, что хранится на этом устройстве, - он кивнул на компьютер, - ему грозит не один год за решеткой. Он это прекрасно понимает, как и его адвокат. Предложи ему сделку: он рассказывает, что творится в «Изо», а ты убираешь из дела пару мелких правонарушений. 

\- Он ведь соврет, - возразил Грег. 

\- Поначалу –вероятно, но как только полностью осознает всю серьезность своего положения, то будет готов ухватиться за любой шанс. Забраться так высоко в его бизнесе и не нажить при этом врагов невозможно, и вряд ли он получит дружеский прием, когда окажется на пансионе у Ее Величества, - Шерлок потер ладони друг о друга и тряхнул головой. – «Изо» - не тот клуб, где он стал бы развлекаться, ниже его уровня запросов, и все же часть завсегдатаев с ним знакома. У него были какие-то свои причины там появляться. Выясни, зачем. 

\- А ты сейчас куда? 

\- У нас все еще пять нераскрытых убийств. Мы с Джоном отправимся в оперативный штаб расследования в Ярде, так что будем поблизости на случай, если тебе удастся что-то выяснить. 

\- Комната номер двадцать семь. Большинство материалов по этому делу там, кроме тех, с чем работают эксперты. Донован инструктирует сотрудников, которые сегодня будут работать в клубе под прикрытием, - инспектор поднял руку, пресекая любые протесты. – Будь так добр, пойди мне навстречу. Я знаю, что вы с ней не ладите, но она человек опытный и дело свое знает. 

Шерлок упрямо стиснул зубы, но удержался от возражений и, кивнув, покинул гостиную, громко стуча каблуками по мраморным плиткам холла. 

\- Джон? – Голос Лестрейда прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Казалось, Грег не может подобрать слова, и Джон остановился на пороге, ожидая, пока он соберется с мыслями. – Все в порядке? Я имею в виду, с Шерлоком?

Рука сжалась в кулак, Джон глубоко вздохнул и задумался. В памяти живо встали вчерашние треволнения: выворачивающая душу уверенность, что Шерлок принял наркотик, и затопившее с головой облегчение, когда выяснилось, что он все-таки этого не сделал. Сложно было сформулировать ответ, что включал бы в себя все эмоции, стресс, осознание и понимание, но ради спокойствия Грега стоило попытаться. 

\- Ты не ошибся, он действительно думал об этом, - негромко произнес он, - но, как оказалось, мы оба ошиблись насчет причины. Я не могу вдаваться в подробности, но вчера он ничего себе не вколол, – и Джон резко, разрубая воздух, взмахнул рукой. Подобный разговор требовал времени и обстоятельности, но нужно было торопиться, поскольку Шерлок не станет его ждать. – Я ничем не могу этого доказать, и он тоже. Придется тебе поверить мне на слово. 

Грег провел по волосам и набрал в грудь воздуха. Бледный и напряженный, упрямо расправивший плечи, он, казалось, собирался что-то возразить, но затем просто выпрямился и медленно кивнул. Жест вышел усталым, как будто волнения последних дней выпили из него все силы.   
\- У меня есть вариант получше: я верю вам обоим. Давай, иди, пока Шерлок не умчался без тебя. Еще не хватало, чтобы он носился по всему городу в одиночку. И, Джон? 

\- Да? 

\- Будь благоразумен. 

В глазах Лестрейда мелькнуло нечто, наводящее на мысль, что подразумевал он не только текущее расследование, и Джон невольно задумался, что именно тот заметил. Перемена в отношениях между ним и Шерлоком настолько очевидна, или же он просто приписывает Грегу излишнюю проницательность? Как бы то ни было, времени на уточнения уже не оставалось, и, коротко кивнув, он направился к выходу. 

Вздохнув, Джон спустился к тротуару и замер в изумлении, обнаружив, что Шерлок дожидается его, прислонившись к колонне. Детектив выглядел как полноправный хозяин особняка: захватывающая дух картина в черно-белом контрасте. Не говоря ни слова, он жестом призвал следовать за собой и зашагал по мокрой мостовой. В воздухе висела мелкая морось, а все такси как будто исчезли с лица Земли. 

\- По-моему, Грег догадался, - тихо произнес Джон, пытаясь уловить, как отреагирует на это Шерлок. 

В глазах детектива блеснул веселый огонек.  
\- Вряд ли. Скорее всего, он только подозревает. Как я и говорил, он проявляет наблюдательность в самые неподходящие моменты. 

\- Тебя беспокоит, что он узнает? – Джон ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. Они пока даже не успели ничего обсудить, не было тех неловких, но крайне важных разговоров, которые укрепили бы его уверенность в том, что происходящее между ними важно для Шерлока не менее чем для него: прочные отношения, а не мимолетный роман. А потому Джон не имел представления, должны ли они хранить свои отношения в тайне или поделиться этим фактом с близкими людьми.

\- Позже, - многозначительно прошептал Шерлок на ухо, крепко сжал его ладонь и, остановившись, развернулся к нему. Взгляд метнулся к губам Джона, наполнив воздух звенящим предвкушением. 

\- Обещаю, мы обсудим все до единого сомнения, которые так ясно написаны у тебя на лице, как только покончим с расследованием, - он качнулся вперед и тут же замер, как будто с усилием вернул контроль над собственными действиями. – И меня не волнует, знает кто-то или нет, и кто что по этому поводу думает. – На губах его появилась улыбка, та самая, знакомая, предназначенная лишь для Джона. – В данном вопросе их мнение не играет никакой роли. 

\- Хорошо… Я… да, хорошо, - Джон дрожаще выдохнул и откашлялся. Прозвучавшие слова намекали, что они мыслят в одном направлении, и на данный момент ему хватит и этого.

Они снова пошли вперед, сталкиваясь плечами.  
\- Мы действительно идем в Ярд? – уточнил Джон, поскольку Шерлок часто говорил Лестрейду, что тот хотел услышать. Конечно, Джон последовал бы за ним в любом случае, но все же он предпочитал быть в курсе. 

\- Разумеется. Рассматривать убийства по отдельности бесполезно – только вносит путаницу. Мне нужно увидеть всю картину целиком, и оперативный штаб подходит для этого как нельзя лучше, - Шерлок повелительно взмахнул рукой, подзывая наконец-то показавшееся такси. – К тому же там я смогу сразу же вытрясти из сотрудников любые требуемые мне дополнительные сведения, что гораздо удобней, чем сидеть дома и ждать, пока нас соблаговолят просветить. 

Забравшись внутрь, Джон рассеянно уставился в окно. Утро уже перевалило за середину, и по улицам точно кровь по сосудам, толчками продвигались машины. Шерлок застыл, храня молчание и полностью уйдя в себя. 

И вместе с тем он оставался рядом. Прежде они устраивались в противоположных углах, так что между ними был солидный зазор. Теперь все изменилось. Друзья не сидят, слегка соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, и Джон поймал себя на том, что совершенно не замечает проплывающий за окном городской пейзаж, поглощенный ощущением исходящего от Шерлока тепла. Казалось, что прежде он, сам того не осознавая, блуждал в открытом море, а теперь, наконец, пристал к берегу. Близость к Шерлоку ослабляла звенящее в нервах напряжение, и к концу поездки сомнения ушли, сменившись уверенностью. 

Расплатившись, они выбрались из такси, укатившего прочь с шорохом влажных шин по асфальту, и направились к хорошо знакомому зданию, огибая лужи. О причине визита их никто уже не спрашивал, и минуту спустя они входили в кабинет под номером двадцать семь, толкнув скрипнувшую петлями дверь.

С легким потрескиванием, напоминавшем стрекот сверчка, зажглись флуоресцентные лампы, Джон повесил на спинку стула мокрую куртку, а Шерлок, снявший пальто, с жадным вниманием принялся разглядывать стопки документов на большом столе. Поиск решения представлялся задачей почти неподъемной, и Джон подавил вздох, чувствуя, как в груди вновь разрастается гнетущее, болезненное беспокойство.

\- Нам нужно начать с самых основ, - пробормотал Шерлок, скинув пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки. 

\- Что мне делать? – спросил Джон. Друг кинул ему маркер, описавший в воздухе параболу, и, щелкнув пальцами, указал на огромную доску на стене.

\- Записывай. Убийца обладает определенными навыками и знаниями. Это поможет сузить круг подозреваемых.

Кивнув, Джон стер следы записей, оставшиеся от прошлых дел, и заскреб маркером по белому пластику, стараясь писать разборчиво, а не привычными каракулями вечно спешащего врача. 

\- Начнем с наркотиков. Обнаруженные в крови первых двух жертв препараты – качественные, высокой степени очистки. Либо убийца изготавливает их самостоятельно, либо закупает напрямую у дилера, без посредников, которые всегда добавляют сторонние примеси с целью увеличения объема. 

\- Шоу? – уточнил Джон, уже догадываясь о возможном ответе. 

\- Вероятно, но продавал он сам наркотик или его прекурсоры, еще предстоит выяснить. Во втором случае убийца должен неплохо разбираться в химии, - Шерлок рассеяно прикоснулся пальцами к губам. – Препарат такого качества для массовой продажи не производят. 

\- А значит? – уточнил Джон, повернувшись к нему, и улыбнулся, заметив с каким повелительным жестом Шерлок указал на доску, как будто слова могли появиться на ней по мановению его руки.

\- Получается, что в зависимости от степени участия Шоу, нам нужно искать кого-то с хотя бы неполным высшим образованием в соответствующей сфере. Медицина, биохимия…

\- Фармацевтика и, возможно, нейробиология… - Добавил Джон и прищурился, припоминая детали. – В первых двух телах, вроде бы, обнаружили еще и кетамин. Близлежащие ветклиники проверяли? Если наш убийца там работает или просто имеет доступ, данный препарат он вполне мог стащить оттуда. 

Он еще не договорил, а пальцы Шерлока, склонившегося над заваленным столом, уже порхали над бумагами, ища требуемую информацию.  
\- Этим занималась Донован. Всего один случай за последние полгода, и пропажа обнаружилась в ящике прикроватной тумбочки жены похитителя. Новое законодательство об обороте ветеринарных препаратов привело к усилению мер безопасности и отчетности, так что незаметно изъять что-то из клиник стало гораздо сложнее.

\- Значит, исключаем, - пробормотал Джон, перечеркивая строчку жирной чертой. – Что еще? 

-Расчленение. Его техника указывает на человека, знакомого с физиологией и анатомией. Либо получил нужное образование, либо работал в мясной лавке или на скотобойне, где можно приобрести навыки разделывания туши.

Джон кивнул. Этот вывод напрашивался сам собой. В принципе, расчленение не являлось такой уж сложной задачей, как принято считать, но по первым жертвам было очевидно, что в данном случае оно выполнялось со знанием дела: не просто разрубание на куски, убийца действовал с поразительной точностью. 

\- А что с изнасилованиями? Там не за что ухватиться? 

Шерлок принялся мерять шагами кабинет.

\- Стопроцентной гарантии нет, но характер внутренних повреждений указывает, что посторонние предметы для проникновения не использовались. При приложении силы даже от предназначенных для сексуальной стимуляции объектов остаются весьма специфические следы. Все, что удалось обнаружить Молли – незначительное количество смазки, какая обычно бывает на презервативах. 

\- Значит, точно мужчина, как минимум в том, что ниже пояса, и он позаботился о защите. Беспокоится о своем здоровье или же не хотел оставлять следов ДНК? 

Он заметил, как Шерлок передернул плечами, просматривая бумаги.  
\- Не могу сказать. Сам акт на удивление безликий, нет ничего, что указывало бы на характерный почерк. 

Шелест страниц прекратился и, повернув голову, Джон увидел, что детектив дошел до снимков последней жертвы. На лице его застыло напряженное, болезненное выражение; наверняка, он вновь задумался над тем, как все могло повернуться и кто мог оказаться на месте зверски убитого незнакомца. Он осторожно положил ладонь на холодное запястье и слегка сжал пальцы, напоминая, что реальность – здесь, где с ними все в порядке, а не среди жутких предположений о том, что могло бы быть.

Шерлок глубоко втянул воздух, кашлянул и продолжил:  
\- Это убийство самое информативное. И самое жестокое. Со всеми остальными он расправлялся быстро и чисто, но здесь… - он бросил фотографии на стол и отвернулся, уперев руки в бедра и закрыв глаза, как будто пытался отрешиться от самих картин и в то же время не упустить ни одной отображенной на них детали. 

\- Последняя жертва выше предыдущих, причем значительно. Судя по характеру ранений, он стоял к убийце лицом, но согнувшись из-за сильной боли после изнасилования, которое произошло парой минут раньше - вероятно, у стены переулка. Само нападение было спонтанным, но можно сказать однозначно – рост убийцы ближе к моему, чем твоему. Все удары наносились сверху вниз. 

Наступило гнетущее молчание, полное невысказанных слов о случившемся и страха, что это может повториться. Детектив, казалось, пребывал в уверенности, что на самом деле место пятой жертвы отводилось Джону, но сам он не мог заставить себя смотреть на снимки без того, чтобы не увидеть там лицо Шерлока. Неподвижное, мертвое, изуродованное почти до неузнаваемости. 

\- Наш убийца вспыльчив до чрезвычайности, - наконец произнес он и, облизав губы, отвернулся к доске. – Большинству людей сложно скрывать подобный нрав в повседневной жизни. 

– Но не всем, - тихо возразил Шерлок, покачав головой. – Нельзя рассчитывать на то, что он чем-то себя выдаст. Нам необходимо опираться на доступные факты: кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, зарабатывает он мало, что делает более вероятной версию о самостоятельном изготовлении наркотиков. Компоненты по отдельности обойдутся дешевле, чем конечный продукт, - он прижал кончики пальцев к вискам и нахмурился, уставившись в пол. – Вдобавок, в месте обнаружения первых двух тел нет никаких следов использования автотранспорта.

\- Однако они найдены во втором случае, а значит, преступник смог как-то достать машину. Одолжил, купил… 

\- Или угнал. В данном случае без автомобиля, видимо, было не обойтись. Быть может, промзона, где обнаружили жертв номер три и четыре, значительно дальше от места убийства? – детектив схватил карту, на которой были обведены оба участка, и, нахмурившись, принялся прослеживать паутину близлежащих улиц. 

\- А что насчет контейнера, где нашли первых двух? – спросил Джон. – Совпадение? Убийца выбрал его из соображений удобства, или по другой причине? 

\- Трудно сказать с уверенностью. Он стоит на отшибе, вне поля зрения камер и близко к забору. С точки зрения простоты доступа – выбор абсолютно логичен, но нельзя исключить, что изначально он привлек внимание убийцы в силу знакомства с Амандой Колридж. 

\- Ну, под эту категорию попадают все работающие в «Изо» кроме, разве что, Ванессы, появившейся там, когда Аманда уже уехала. Все остальные с ней дружили. – Джон записал и этот пункт, и, скрипнув маркером по пластику, поставил рядом с ним знак вопроса. 

Все, что пока им удалось собрать, представляло собой косвенные данные, разрозненные, не желающие складываться в единую картину, и было совершенно не понятно, где следует искать что-то более конкретное. Оставалось только продолжать выстраивать факты по порядку и надеяться, что придет озарение. 

Летели часы, отмеряемые глубоким задумчивым баритоном Шерлока и скрипом маркера по доске. Они настолько углубились в работу, увязнув в огромном объеме информации, словно в смоле, что даже не заметили, как наступило и миновало время ланча. Джон все надеялся, что ответ вот-вот обнаружится, но впереди протянулся бесконечный темный тоннель без намека на свет в конце. 

К тому времени, когда появился хмурый Лестрейд, Джон сидел, устало откинувшись на спинку стула, и тер виски, пытаясь заглушить сверлящую головную боль, не дающую сосредоточиться. Шерлок же стоял у залитого дождем окна, напряженно расправив плечи и уставившись в никуда. Он охрип, проговаривая версию за версией, но они ни на йоту не приблизились к разгадке. 

Улыбнувшись Грегу, Джон с надеждой поинтересовался:  
\- Удалось что-то выяснить? 

Тот помотал головой и протянул стопку глянцево поблескивающих фотографий.   
\- Нет. Шоу молчит, а чтобы начать на него по-настоящему давить, у нас пока слишком мало данных. На компьютере стоит серьезная защита. Наши специалисты справятся, но потребуется время. 

\- А это что? – моргнув, Джон уставился на зернистые снимки. – Распечатки видео с камер наблюдения? 

\- Да, с той самой ночи, когда тебе подмешали наркотик. 

Шерлок тут же повернулся к ним, вновь сосредоточенный.  
\- Большинство установленных камер – муляжи. Прайс надеется, что этого хватит, чтобы отпугнуть возможных нарушителей порядка, и отслеживает ситуацию только на дверях и у кассы. Даже бар полностью не просматривается. Я не подумал просмотреть записи со входа. Что-нибудь есть? 

Джон прищурился, рассматривая размытые изображения и пытаясь обнаружить на них хоть что-то подозрительное, но там был лишь водоворот уходящих клиентов, да несколько случайных прохожих.   
\- Нет, по крайней мере, я ничего не вижу, - признался он и протянул снимки Шерлоку, который тут же принялся изучать их с такой жадностью, как будто изголодался по информации, а не тонул в ней буквально только что. – А что насчет убитых? У дверей ведется съемка, можно посмотреть, с кем они уходили. 

\- Записей нет, я проверил, - тихо ответил Шерлок. – Прайс хранит их всего неделю, к тому времени, как они понадобились, их уже стерли. 

\- Мы проверяем данные с прилегающих улиц, включая ту камеру, что нацелена на вход, - добавил Грег, - но поскольку точные даты исчезновения первой четверки неизвестны, времени на это уйдет много. 

\- Бессмысленно, - раздраженно пробормотал Шерлок, а затем прищурился, повернул снимок к свету и вытащил из кармана лупу. 

Джон с Грегом подались вперед, пытаясь разглядеть, за что именно зацепился глаз детектива. Камера зафиксировала просвет между двумя телами, в котором можно было разглядеть очертания пивной бутылки и еще что-то, замершее над горлышком. 

\- Рука? – Лестрейд покачал головой. – И больше ничего. Как всегда.

\- Правая, на среднем пальце темное пятно. Возможно, кольцо, - быстро просмотрев остальные кадры, Шерлок отложил их в сторону. – Слишком плохое качество, чтобы разобрать что-то еще. 

Джон опустил голову и задумался.   
\- Человека, что держит руку над моей бутылкой, не просто не видно в толпе, он не попал в объектив. Может, это просто совпадение, но разве не более вероятно, что он знает, где расположены камеры, и какие из них муляжи, а какие – нет? 

\- Значит, это сотрудник, - заключил Грег. – Шерлок, ведь это же было твое первое предположение, когда ты только взялся за расследование. 

\- В таком случае, кто из них? – тот снова схватил распечатки, указывая на знакомые лица. – Не Ванесса и не Уилл – оба на виду. 

\- И не Томас. Он ушел патрулировать очередь, это я точно помню, - Джон пожал плечами и обернулся к дверям, где как раз появилась Донован, ругающаяся вполголоса и удерживающая на весу одной рукой картонную подставку с четырьмя стаканчиками. 

\- Он все время находился в поле твоего зрения? – с сомнением уточнил Лестрейд и помрачнел, когда Джон помотал головой. – Подмешать наркотик в пиво дело недолгое, а когда постоянно следишь за толпой, внимание рассеивается. Я знаю, что положение отчаянное, но нельзя просто так сбрасывать со счетов подозреваемых, как бы ни хотелось. Иначе у нас на руках окажется еще один труп. 

\- Если бы я на кого и поставил, то на помощника ди-джея, Дэнниса, - Джон покосился на фото пятой жертвы, не в силах прогнать воспоминания, как этот парень, такой безобидный на первый взгляд, переменился, стоило речи зайти об Аманде и ее парне. – Что-то с ним нечисто. 

\- Превосходно, ведь выводы, основанные на интуиции, легко убедят любого судью, - буркнул Шерлок себе под нос. – Дэннис агрессивен, но вся его агрессия направлена на Аманду Колридж, которая давно уехала. К тому же, с какой стати ему насиловать и убивать пятерых незнакомцев? Как это успокоит злость из-за того, что она его якобы отвергла? Бессмысленно. 

\- Может, он просто с катушек слетел? Такое случается, и не так уж и редко, - предположила Салли, протягивая Джону стаканчик и улыбнувшись в ответ на тихое «спасибо». – Кофе хороший, из кафе через улицу, а не та бурда, что здесь готовят. Подумала, нам всем сейчас не помешает взбодриться, - и добавила, повернувшись к Шерлоку. – Твой на столе, псих. 

Джон нахмурился, но промолчал. Не столько потому, что не хотелось связываться с Салли, сколько из-за того, что Шерлок вряд ли одобрил бы столь яростное заступничество. К тому же, Донован уже отвернулась и, схватив салфетку, раздраженно оттирала с туфель жирные комья грязи. 

\- Что с тобой стряслось? – удивленно спросил Грег. Салли в ответ только закатила глаза. – Такое впечатление, что ты в окопах побывала.

\- Перед входом гигантская лужа, пришлось обходить по газону, каблуки на всю длину проваливались. Весь день льет, не переставая.

\- Да у нас круглый год такая погода, – заметил в ответ инспектор, и обернулся, когда Шерлок педантично его поправил. 

\- Вообще, зима выдалась на удивление сухой. В этом… - детектив весь застыл, и, бросив взгляд на отражение в стекле, Джон заметил, как переменилось его лицо. На смену пустоте и потерянности пришла яркая, пронзительная уверенность. Шерлок смотрел в окно, но явно видел перед собой нечто совершенно иное. А затем он неверяще закрыл глаза и проронил одно-единственное слово. 

\- Идиот. 

Развернувшись, он бросился к столу и принялся перерывать лежащие в беспорядке бумаги. Донован недоумевающее хмыкнула, но Джон едва обратил на нее внимание, торопясь убрать кофе подальше, пока напиток не оказался на документах. А мгновением позже Шерлок обнаружил искомое: фотографии сетчатой изгороди у контейнера и почвы рядом с ней. 

\- В этом сезоне уровень осадков был значительно ниже нормы, а температура по ночам часто опускалась ниже нуля. Тела на складском терминале убийца оставил несколько недель назад, и все же, когда мы с Джоном приехали туда, следы от лестницы по-прежнему были четкими и легко заметными, - покачав головой, он наклонил снимок, вглядываясь в детали. – Наличие глубоких отпечатков на влажной земле естественно, особенно учитывая, что по ней поднимались с тяжелым грузом. Я об этом даже не задумался. 

\- А теперь, значит, задумался? – Салли подняла брови и скрестила руки на груди, когда Шерлок бросил взгляд в ее сторону. 

\- Осадков не было продолжительное время. Сейчас первый ливень за несколько месяцев. Да, иногда моросило, иногда шли короткие дожди, но этого едва ли достаточно, чтобы увлажнить почву глубже поверхностного слоя. Следы от лестницы глубиной в четыре дюйма, а были наверняка еще глубже. – Детектив повернулся к Лестрейду. – Ее обнаружили? 

Тот кивнул и выудил из разбросанных отчетов нужный.  
\- Самая обычная деревянная лестница. Лежала в кустарнике чуть дальше вдоль забора. 

\- Ее прислонили к изгороди, но стояла она на жесткой почве. Так почему не начала скользить? – оглядев непонимающие лица, Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул. – Ну же, думайте! 

\- Выходит, ее кто-то придерживал? – изумленно спросил Грег. – Нет, не пойдет. Если хочешь надежно зафиксировать приставную лестницу, нужно встать на нижнюю ступеньку. 

\- Вот именно. Один человек мог бы обеспечить себе безопасный подъем, воткнув ножки поглубже – если бы почва была влажной, но ведь это не так, - в выдохе детектива прозвучало явное облегчение. – Для такой глубины отпечатков понадобится куда больше, чем вес убийцы и мусорного мешка с частями тел, а значит, ему помогали. Кто-то стоял на нижней ступени, пока он карабкался наверх. 

Джон уставился на фотографии, чувствуя, как кусочки головоломки начали медленно вставать на свои места.

\- Но что за преступник потащит друга выбрасывать тело? И что за друг на такое согласится? 

\- Это еще не все, - Шерлок обернулся к нему, пристально глядя в глаза. – Подумай обо всех несоответствиях: первые два тела аккуратно спрятаны, вторые просто брошены. Вспомни о том, с какой жестокостью убили пятого, в то время как на остальных все повреждения, не относящиеся к изнасилованию, были нанесены уже посмертно, - он принялся расхаживать по кабинету взад-вперед размеренной четкой поступью, словно каждый шаг приближал его к разгадке. – Мы имеем дело не с одним индивидуумом, который заставил друга помочь избавиться от тел. Слишком много вариаций. Их двое. Не знаю, в чем заключается участие каждого из них, но они однозначно действуют сообща. 

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Лестрейд, потирая ладонью лицо. – Ты уверен? 

Шерлок коротко кивнул.   
\- Это единственная версия, которая объясняет все. Я пытался выстроить все факты в одну последовательную цепочку, но они в нее никак не укладывались. Однако, это и не два убийцы, работающих независимо друг от друга - слишком много совпадений в почерке и мотиве. Более того, преступление носит сексуальный характер, слишком личный, чтобы привлекать просто друга. Их отношения гораздо теснее, возможно – любовники или… 

Он застыл, приоткрыв рот. 

\- О! Ну конечно же, не любовники. Братья. Два человека, почти не отличимые один от другого. Неразлучные с самого рождения. 

\- О, Боже, - Джон прикрыл глаза, потрясенный открытием. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, и если Шерлок не ошибается, то он не просто видел убийц в «Изо» каждую ночь. Он работал с ними бок о бок. 

\- Это близнецы.


	14. Chapter 14

Очевидно. Это же очевидно. Мутные воды вероятностей очистились, превратившись в безупречную прозрачность, пока детали расследования вставали в голове на свои места. Понимание, что они имели дело с двумя преступниками, стало ключом. Все, что раньше не имело смысла, приобрело новый поворот, и в мозгу Шерлока одна за другой начали вспыхивать теории.

\- Мы не можем арестовать их только на основании твоих слов. – Донован переступила с ноги на ногу. – Существует такая вещь, как процессуальные нормы. Нам требуются доказательства!

\- И теперь, когда нам известно, где искать, вы их получите, - ответил Шерлок, забирая у Джона маркер и направляясь к белой доске на стене. – Выясните, где они проживают. Я понимаю, что мы не можем проводить обыск без ордера, но все равно необходимо знать их адрес. Мы с Джоном отправимся в клуб и посмотрим, что еще можно обнаружить. «Изо» - эпицентр их активности, где они выбирают, накачивают и перехватывают своих жертв.

\- И где чертов владелец регулярно приглашает уборщиков и не заморачивается с хранением записей камер наблюдения, - заметил Лестрейд. – Ты ничего там не найдешь.

\- Возможно в самом клубе - нет, но есть и другие места, которые стоит осмотреть. – Шерлок нахмурился и склонил голову. – У нас для этого оптимальные позиции. В крайнем случае, мы можем задать верные вопросы. Остальной персонал с готовностью сплетничал об Аманде. – Он обернулся к Джону, отметив напряжение в чертах его лица. – У тебя для этого больше шансов. Я не могу расспрашивать людей о Мэтте или Дэвиде, если они работают за стойкой рядом со мной.

Джон покачал головой, сложил руки на груди и расправил плечи, ощетинившись вызовом.   
– Ты серьезно? Шерлок, даже слов таких нет, чтобы описать всю глупость твоего предложения. – Он потер лицо, и выражение его сменилось на умоляющее. – Должен быть какой-то другой, лучший план. Не можем мы отправиться к ним домой и просто влезть туда, как обычно делаем; посмотреть, что можно там обнаружить?

\- Я этого не слышал, - пробормотал Лестрейд, обменявшись изумленным, неверящим взглядом с Донован.

\- У нас нет времени. Смена начнется уже через пару часов, и нам надо идти. Мы вызовем подозрения, если не явимся. Дэвид и Мэтт будут следить за тобой, стремясь выяснить, понимаешь ли ты, что тебе подмешали наркотик. – Его обдало холодом, и он машинально потер большим пальцем гладкий корпус маркера. – Возможно, они захотят удостовериться, могут ли рискнуть и попытаться захватить тебя еще раз.

\- По мне – так весомая причина, чтобы не соваться туда, - сказала Донован.

\- Сейчас наше возвращение в клуб – наилучший шанс для вас получить необходимые улики.

\- Но…

\- Салли… - предупреждающим голосом произнес Лестрейд, но Шерлок не слушал его, всматриваясь в Джона. Друг был солдатом, привыкшим к опасности, в том числе и на этом поле битвы большого города. Там, где у других проявилось бы нежелание – и Шерлок, наверное, в данный момент предпочел именно такой вариант – на лице Джона были решительность и сосредоточенность. Он не стал терять время на сомнения, а сразу принялся планировать максимально эффективный способ действий в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Ты прав, - признал он, взглянув на Шерлока. – Если близнецы и есть наши подозреваемые и по-прежнему желают сделать меня следующей жертвой, то они сосредоточат все свое внимание на мне. – Он облизнул губы и склонил на бок голову. – Почему бы не воспользоваться этим? Нам требуются доказательства, дадим им возможность их предоставить.

\- Имеешь в виду, использовать тебя в качестве наживки, - Шерлок стиснул зубы, пытаясь заставить разум работать несмотря на вспыхнувшее в голове яростное отрицание и стянувшие грудь невидимые путы, угрожавшие, казалось, сломать ребра. Все его существо вибрировало от отвращения к этой идее, пальцы подрагивали, а тело пульсировало от непреодолимого желания схватить Джона, увезти его на Бейкер-стрит и никуда не выпускать из безопасных стен. Одно дело – привести его опять в «Изо», и совсем другое – сделать из него мишень.

\- Ты уже доказал в случае с Шоу, что нам много не требуется. Если мы поймаем их на попытке добавить наркотик в мое пиво или чей-то еще напиток, то это уже кое-что. Достаточно для ареста, допроса, ордера на обыск…

Лестрейд с сомнением хмыкнул.   
– Не уверен. Шоу уже неоднократно представал перед судьями и выходил сухим из воды. В итоге у них руки чесались подписать очередной ордер на его имя. Я хочу сказать – если мы застукаем их на подсыпании чего-либо в стакан, то сможем задержать. Но вот оставить их в камере… - Он вздохнул. – Это куда сложнее, и как только они поймут, что оказались на подозрении, тут же скроются.

Джон сжал губы, нахмурился и пожал плечами.   
– Значит, мы пойдем дальше; мы…

\- Нет, - резко прервал его Шерлок.

\- Что – нет?

\- Просто – нет. Ты считаешь глупостью мою готовность работать с ними бок о бок сегодня ночью; но то, что ты предлагаешь, куда глупее. – Сердце гулко забухало в груди, когда Джон одарил его улыбкой, полной нежности, явной и неприкрытой, словно одобряя испытываемые Шерлоком чувства, пусть даже они заставляли его идти на конфликт.

\- А нам не хотите объяснить, что здесь происходит? – поинтересовался Лестрейд.

Шерлок сглотнул и сжал кулаки.   
– Джон собирался предложить позволить им его схватить.

\- Так они могут привести нас прямиком туда, где держали жертв, - заметил Джон. – Кроме того, в клубе, присматривая за нами, будет почти половина Ярда. И даже не думай спорить по этому поводу. Иначе я не позволю тебе туда отправиться. 

\- А я вообще запрещаю тебе это делать, - Шерлок шагнул вплотную к Джону: скорее по привычке, чем в стремлении запугать, но попытка не сработала. Джон стоял все такой же спокойный и невозмутимый, держа себя в руках, как и всегда, и вздох заставил подняться обтянутые свитером плечи, когда он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

\- Ну же, мальчики, - растягивая слова, влезла Донован. – Нет никакой необходимости устраивать здесь семейные разборки. 

\- Достаточно, сержант, - командным тоном произнес Лестрейд, но Шерлок не обратил внимания на его слова, глядя в непреклонные глаза Джона. Он слышал, как инспектор направился к выходу, придержал дверь, ожидая, пока выйдет Донован, а потом сам покинул кабинет, предоставляя им совсем не требуемое уединение. Они с Джоном уже не раз спорили в присутствии посторонних, хотя сейчас в воздухе появилось нечто, обострявшее ощущение паники и страха: чувства боролись с логикой.

\- Мы можем их поймать, - тихо сказал Джон. – Можем покончить со всем сегодня ночью.

\- А они могут покончить с тобой. – Шерлок ненавидел, как надломился его голос, и так охрипший от бесконечного проговаривания деталей дела. Но сейчас поводом послужило нечто иное, угрожавшее задушить его, когда он указал на разбросанные на столе документы. – У нас нет никаких гарантированных данных, как они себя поведут, никаких намеков на устоявшийся почерк. Они с одинаковой легкостью могут убить тебя в переулке за клубом или утащить в свою берлогу. Джон… - он покачал головой, хватаясь за соломинку. – Если бы ситуация была противоположной, ты никогда бы не позволил мне сделать то, что сам предлагаешь. 

\- А ты не позволил бы мне себя остановить. – Джон провел ладонями по обнаженным предплечьям Шерлока вверх-вниз и обхватил запястья. – Если бы там не было Грега и его ребят, я бы даже не задумывался над таким вариантом, но мы можем контролировать процесс от начала и до конца. Иначе нам останется только ждать, когда они сделают первый шаг, который рискует захватить нас врасплох.

\- То есть ты полагаешься на Донован и остальных? Даже не обсуждая их сомнительные профессиональные качества, хватит одной-единственной ошибки, чтобы ты оказался во власти близнецов. 

Джон наклонил голову и исподлобья посмотрел на Шерлока с укором за пренебрежительное отношение к Лестрейду и его сотрудникам.   
– Шерлок, они знают свою работу и делают ее хорошо. – Он вздохнул и собирался уже выпустить руки Шерлока, но остановился, когда тот поймал его пальцы своими. – Если бы это предложил не я, а случайный незнакомец из клуба, ты бы стал раздумывать?

\- Не имеет значения, - возразил Шерлок, пытаясь игнорировать неприятную правду. Идея Джона представляла собой весьма эффективную стратегию. Наилучший шанс покончить с делом и свести к минимуму риск последующих убийств. И если бы на месте Джона находился кто-то другой, то он сосредоточился бы на информации, что они могли получить, а не на риске для безопасности приманки.

Однако сейчас все было иначе. Работа предъявляла свои требования, но впервые в жизни Шерлок задался вопросом: а не слишком ли высока цена.

Джон провел пальцем вдоль его челюсти.   
– Я не хочу оказаться тем, кто встает между тобой и твоим делом. Я не могу позволить себе быть обузой. И я прошу тебя не перестать беспокоиться, а поверить мне, что я могу за себя постоять. – Он вздохнул и отвел взгляд. – Ты прав. Если бы ситуация была противоположной, мне бы все это не понравилось. Я попытался бы отговорить тебя или же предложить альтернативный вариант, но если бы у нас не было выбора, то я не стал бы тебе препятствовать. 

Шерлок сжал губы, отметив про себя иронию происходящего: на этот раз Джон отстаивал логически обоснованное решение, а сам он барахтался в океане сантиментов. Грудь стиснуло, дышать получалось с трудом, и он изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки.

Наклонившись вперед, он прижался лбом ко лбу Джона.   
– Ты никогда не будешь для меня обузой. Неужели… неужели ты не понимаешь? – Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь найти слова, что могли бы выразить весь хаос эмоций, что сдавливали горло. – Ты – мой самый ценный актив. 

Дыхание Джона шелестело между ними, дрожащие пальцы скользнули по щеке, и Шерлока, который увидел в широко распахнутых синих глазах изумление и нарастающее сияние чего-то еще, слишком хрупкого, чтобы обозначить словами.

Прикосновение губ было сладким и полным обещания, прелюдией к моменту, когда его тело бесстыдно расплавится, прижавшись к Шерлоку. Настойчивость языка, со смелой простотой вычерчивающего границу нежности и страсти, казалась клятвой, и в воздухе раздался тихий, прерывистый стон. 

Джон, задыхаясь, разорвал поцелуй; руки его крепко обхватили бедра Шерлока, каждый выдох щекотал кожу. Шерлок чувствовал упирающийся в бедро набухающий член и увидел, как затрепетали светлые ресницы, когда он чуть толкнулся вперед, обеспечивая легкий намек на давление.

\- Господи, что ты со мной творишь… - прошептал Джон и ухмыльнулся в ответ на его смех.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это абсолютно взаимно? – спросил он, прижимаясь еще сильнее, чтобы у Джона не осталось ни малейших сомнений, и вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать острый, опаляющий жар желания. Он рассчитывал, что поцелуй сможет направить в другую сторону течение его запутанных эмоций. А вместо этого раздул тлеющий под самой поверхностью огонь и ничего не мог сейчас поделать, чтобы утолить его.

\- Позже, - Джон откашлялся и отступил назад, поправляя джинсы в стремлении немного облегчить напряжение. – Позже я планирую хорошенько воспользоваться твоим предложением. – Скользнув взглядом к выпуклости в паху Шерлока, он плотоядно усмехнулся: краткая вспышка близости перед тем, как бремя текущей ситуации вновь ляжет на их плечи.

\- Не забудь пистолет, - напомнил Шерлок, прижимая палец к припухшей нижней губе, словно желая навечно сохранить подаренные Джоном ощущения. – Тогда, даже если что-то пойдет не так…

Джон кивнул и взял его за руку.   
– Мы позволим им приблизиться ко мне только в самом крайнем случае. Я не собираюсь рисковать, если будет какой-то иной выбор, но ты же понимаешь, что к этому может прийти. 

\- Я приложу все усилия, чтобы такого не случилось, - твердо и решительно заявил Шерлок с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не испытывал. Если Джон и заметил противоречие между прозвучавшими словами и написанными на лице эмоциями, то ничего не сказал и вместо этого потянул Шерлока к двери.

\- Я знаю. Пойдем, пока кто-то не решил нас поторопить. Нам еще нужно экипироваться соответствующе тому, что задумала Донован. 

\- Звучит, как фраза из фильмов про Джеймса Бонда. В лучшем случае они дадут нам наушники и микрофоны. А вся остальная их работа будет заключаться в наблюдении.

Джон кивнул, словно и не ожидал ничего другого.   
– По крайней мере, чем бы ни снабдили меня, ты получишь такой же комплект. Пусть я - их первоначальная цель, но все может измениться, а ты будешь находиться рядом с близнецами всю ночь.

\- В забитом народом баре, - сказал Шерлок, надевая пиджак и пальто и благополучно пряча свою эрекцию, которая теперь, с вторжением реальности, начала спадать. – Если у них и появится какой-либо интерес к моей персоне, то возможности их будут ограничены.

\- Но нельзя сказать, что их нет совсем, - заметил Джон. - И я не позволю, чтобы все сосредоточились на моей охране только для того, чтобы ты незаметно исчез. 

Шерлок кивнул в знак согласия и, бросив взгляд на часы, вопросительно поднял бровь.   
– Ты как, достаточно пристойно выглядишь для посторонних глаз? - поинтересовался он и невольно улыбнулся в ответ на смешок Джона.

\- Постараюсь. Готов? Наверняка же горишь желанием объяснить Салли, как ей следует выполнять ее работу. – Джон схватил свою куртку и последовал за Шерлоком в поисках Лестрейда и сержанта. Обнаружить их оказалось несложно: инспектор вернулся в свой кабинет, являвшийся штаб-квартирой предстоящей операции: своя территория придавала ему уверенности. И Грег, и Салли находились там и, вместе с еще несколькими сотрудниками подразделения, изучали крупную карту окрестностей бара и близлежащих улиц. 

\- Разобрались, я надеюсь? – резковато поинтересовалась Донован, когда они шагнули в комнату. – Можем вернуться к делу?

\- Если у тебя есть необходимые для этого способности, - буркнул Шерлок и закатил глаза, поймав неодобрительный взгляд Джона. – Что именно ты планируешь?

\- Вы оба будете снабжены устройствами связи. Мы постараемся вести вас как можно незаметней. За каждым закреплены три человека. Двое из присматривающих за доктором Ватсоном будут находиться в машине снаружи. Разместить больше людей перед входом, не вызывая подозрений, не получится. – Она уверенно встретилась глазами с Шерлоком. – Присматривать за тобой проще, поскольку мы можем смешаться с толпой.

\- Мы поставим дополнительные машины везде, где только можно, - добавил Лестрейд. – Пока неясно, как они выводили жертв из клуба. Большинство выходов связано с системой пожарной тревоги, что ограничивает их возможности. За всеми остальными мы будем следить.

\- Разыщи всю информацию на близнецов, - проинструктировал Шерлок. – Происхождение, образование… - Он поднял бровь, когда Лестрейд протянул ему папку; на угрюмом лице полицейского проступил слабый намек на самодовольную улыбку.

\- Я уже не первый год занимаюсь своей работой, и, как ни странно, у меня неплохо получается. Не знаю, что ты сможешь из этого выудить. С адресом все не так просто: они числятся в университетском общежитии, но, покопавшись, мы обнаружили, что какое-то время назад они куда-то переехали. Пока никаких точных данных.

Шерлок пролистал страницы, изучая скудную информацию.   
– Они живут недалеко от «Изо». Снимают что-то по дешевке, расплачиваются наличными из рук в руки. 

\- Уже ищем, - пообещал Лестрейд, но Шерлок не обратил внимания на его слова, проглядывая записи и хмурясь.

Придвинувшись к Джону, он наклонил страницу и указал на короткую запись, касающуюся образования подозреваемых.   
– Инженерный факультет у Дэвида, Мэтт изучает психологию.

\- Не совсем та специализация, что мы предполагали, - пожал плечами Джон. – Психологам приходится работать в лаборатории; возможно, знание химии является одним из требований для поступления? 

\- Мэтт сдал экзамены А-уровня по химии и биологии. Оценки высокие, а значит, он обладает достаточными способностями, чтобы освоить и более сложные процессы. Возможно, именно он готовит наркотики.

\- Возможно, - повторила Донован. – Но у нас нет никаких доказательств, только твои слова.

\- Шерлок обычно попадает в точку, Салли, - заметил Лестрейд.

\- Ему достаточно ошибиться один раз. Сейчас. – Она посмотрела на Шерлока, в неохотном извинении скривив губы, и пожала плечами. – И никто из нас этого не хочет.

Детектив кивнул, откладывая в сторону досье.   
– Сержант Донован права. У нас нет никаких реальных доказательств, по крайней мере, пока. Главная наша задача – обнаружить любые следы их незаконных действий в клубе, чтобы близнецов можно было задержать и допросить. – Он бросил взгляд на Джона. – Если мы сможем это сделать, то нам не придется подвергать тебя большему риску, чем приход в «Изо». – Он повернулся к Донован и кивком головы указал на карту. – Как много времени вам потребуется, чтобы оказаться на местах?

\- Около девяноста минут, чтобы все были готовы и заняли соответствующие позиции. – Салли наклонилась, подняла с пола пару пакетов и протянула их Джону. – Описание тех, кто будет наблюдать за вами, и оборудование. Инспектор «опекает» доктора Ватсона, а я с парой сотрудников буду среди посетителей, присматривая за тобой.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы оба следили за Джоном.

\- Нет, Шерлок. – Лестрейд выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. – В каждой группе должен быть человек, кто знает вас обоих. Тот, кто сможет различить, когда ты ведешь игру в стремлении получить ответ, а когда тебе действительно что-то угрожает. Кто поймет, когда Джон держит ситуацию под контролем, и когда все пошло вразнос. Если мы вмешаемся слишком рано, это будет так же хреново, как если мы опоздаем.

\- Вы будете на разных каналах. Обычно мы все подключены к одной частоте, но в данном случае слишком много посторонних шумов, - пояснила Донован. – Убедитесь, что мобильные телефоны при вас – вероятно, это наилучший и самый безопасный для вас двоих способ общаться друг с другом.

\- Именно так мы и делаем каждую смену, - пробормотал Джон. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Встречаемся в 19:30 за одну улицу от клуба для проверки связи, - сказал Лестрейд, оглядывая их обоих. – Полагаю, вы не собираетесь туда в таком виде?

\- Нет, сначала мы заедем на Бейкер-стрит. Нам необходимо… - Жужжание телефона в кармане прервало Шерлока, он вытащил аппарат и нахмурился. Сообщение от Молли было прямым, по существу, и он сжал губы, обдумывая прочитанное. 

\- Что там? – Джон вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть текст, и Шерлок развернул к нему экран.

\- Частицы металла, обнаруженные в желудках жертв, представляют собой сплав: медь, кое-что еще, но в основном свинец.

\- Так он - причина отравления?

Шерлок покачал головой.   
– Количество слишком мало, почти несущественно. – Он вздохнул. – Вероятно, это еще один вопрос, ответ на который следует искать в «Изо». Уходим, Джон.

Он шагнул в коридор, не обращая внимания на обычную суматоху Скотланд-Ярда и чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от страха. Облегчение, пришедшее с обретением новой перспективы, которую он так отчаянно искал – небольшой фрагмент данных, что придал смысл всему делу – исчезло под напором вгрызающегося в тело ужаса. Если бы он только догадался раньше! Тогда у них было бы больше времени на сбор дополнительной информации, прежде чем тянуть Джона навстречу опасности. А в итоге у них осталась только не самая удачная из возможностей: обследовать бар на предмет любых существенных улик на глазах у главных подозреваемых. 

По крайней мере, место Джона снаружи, у дверей, под присмотром Лестрейда и его людей. А что еще лучше - сам Шерлок окажется в непосредственной близости от братьев, следя за каждым их движением. Он постоянно будет знать, где они находятся, и, следовательно, сможет быть уверенным, что Джон не попал к ним в лапы.

\- Не уходи на перерыв.

Указание Джона застало его врасплох, и, толкая дверь на выход, он обернулся и посмотрел на друга, приподняв брови.   
– Что?

\- Из бара. Не уходи на перерыв и вообще никуда, тем более один. Оставайся все время на виду. – Джон повел плечами и покачал головой. – В переулке любого легко схватить.

\- Надо будет проконтролировать, чтобы Лестрейд поставил своих людей с обеих сторон, но я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. И я ни шагу не сделаю из клуба – если ты пообещаешь мне то же. – Он поднял руку, призывая такси, забрался на заднее сиденье, подождал, пока Джон устроится рядом, и продолжил. – Не пей и не ешь ничего, что тебе предложат. Единственное, в чем мы можем быть уверенными – они подмешивают наркотик в напитки. Так что не имеет смысла рисковать. 

Джон кивнул, лежащие на коленях руки дернулись, прежде чем сжаться в кулаки.   
– Тебя то же касается. Я хочу сказать, не столько относительно еды, потому что ты и так почти ничего не ешь, но, Шерлок, поклянись, что никуда не пойдешь в одиночку? Не бросишься по следу без меня, не скроешься от наружного наблюдения, хорошо? 

\- Я же не идиот, - заметил детектив и выпрямился, когда такси подъехало к дому.

\- Конечно нет, но ты не всегда даешь себе труд остановиться и подумать. – Джон взял его пальцы и сжал с силой, эхом отражавшей страх самого Шерлока. – Не делай из себя приманку.

\- Ты, значит, можешь, а я – нет?

Джон глубоко втянул воздух, ноздри его подрагивали.   
– Мы уже договорились, что я не буду ничего предпринимать, пока у нас не останется иного выхода. Я вовсе не собираюсь предлагать им себя на блюдечке. 

Шерлок закрыл глаза, борясь с тошнотой, накатившей от подобной идеи. Не от того, что Джон мог добровольно предложить себя кому-то другому, хотя и эта мысль была неприятна, но от того, что близнецы способны с ним сделать. В ушах звенело, сердце билось где-то в горле, и он даже не услышал тихий голос Джона, пока мозолистая ладонь не коснулась его лица.

\- До этого не дойдет.

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен?

\- Потому что теперь ты знаешь, где искать то, что нам нужно. До сегодняшнего дня ты стремился охватить все, происходящее в клубе, и терялся среди обилия информации. – Джон улыбнулся с потрясающей и прекрасной убежденностью. – Ты видишь все, Шерлок. Люди могут сколько угодно пытаться скрыть что-то от тебя, но у них никогда не получится. 

Шерлок склонил голову и глубоко вздохнул, а потом стиснул руку Джона.   
– Спасибо. Твоя вера в меня… - он пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать. То, что Джон верил ему столь безоговорочно, не только в его способности, но и его словам, было одновременно неожиданно и приводило в смущение. – Не полагайся на меня слишком сильно. Мне уже приходилось ошибаться, и если на этот раз в результате что-то случится с тобой…

\- Не случится, - Джон выставил подбородок, всем своим видом демонстрируя решительность солдата: человека, который столкнулся с войной, побывал под огнем и все же не дрогнул. – Ты делаешь свою работу, а я выполню свою. Мне пришлось побороться за то, что у нас есть теперь. – Он многозначительно поднял их переплетенные пальцы. – И я никому не позволю у меня это отнять.

Их взгляды встретились, и воздух вокруг, казалось, загустел и уплотнился от наполнивших его эмоций. Между ними было слишком много невысказанного: слабые, еще только формирующиеся вещи, которым Шерлок был не в состоянии подобрать определения. Он мог лишь с благодарностью принимать чувство Джона, но на этот раз не спокойное и умиротворенное, как в момент их передышки, а грозовое и бушующее.

\- Эй, парни, - окликнул таксист, Шерлок сморгнул и увидел знакомые строения Бейкер-стрит. Чтобы расплатиться с водителем, много времени не потребовалось, но когда он выбрался из машины, Джон уже открыл входную дверь и ждал на пороге, терпеливый и спокойный, а как только Шерлок шагнул внутрь, тут же захлопнул преграду между ними и городом.

Они молча поднялись по лестнице, Шерлок стянул перчатки и пальто, бросил взгляд на часы и только потом повернулся к Джону.   
– Не задерживайся, - поторопил он и, когда Джон, кивнув, направился к лестнице в свою комнату, добавил, повысив голос. – И не забудь…

\- Пистолет. Знаю. – Улыбнулся тот в ответ и бегом поднялся к себе, чтобы переодеться. А Шерлок прошел в свою спальню, на ходу снимая пиджак и расстегивая рубашку. 

Ему казалось, что он надевает доспехи, готовясь к бою. Тонкий хлопок и плотный деним скрыли тело. Аксессуары легко закончили его превращение в Ли: мягкие кожаные браслеты, три колечка в левом ухе, взлохмаченные волосы и подводка - такой же, каким он приходил в клуб раньше, и все же неуловимо другой.

Он как раз просовывал ноги в ботинки, когда в комнату вошел Джон, одетый в темную футболку и джинсы, держа в руках данное Донован оборудование. Он возился с крошечными аккумуляторами, проверяя уровень заряда, но вся его концентрация тут же испарилась, стоило ему только поднять голову и увидеть Шерлока.

На лице его появилось выражение, схожее с тем, что было там в ночь, когда он вернулся с конференции в Дублине. Только тогда Джон торопливо постарался скрыть эту неожиданную вспышку, природу которой у Шерлока не получилось определить. Словно у друга неожиданно выдернули из-под ног ковер, и он никак не мог обрести равновесие и восстановить дыхание.

Теперь же Джон даже не пытался спрятать всплеск неприкрытого желания. Оно было абсолютно очевидным, и Шерлок почувствовал, что невольно откликается: голова чуть склонилась, губы приоткрылись, мышцы напряглись. Каждая линия тела стала приглашением, и он увидел, как Джон провел языком по губам и прерывисто выдохнул, а ресницы его задрожали.

\- Тебе нравится, как я выгляжу, – отметил Шерлок и ухмыльнулся, когда в ответ получил взгляд, говорящий «разумеется». – Как правило, не играет роли, что на мне надето, ты всегда реагируешь в той или иной степени, но сейчас… - Он шагнул вперед и, зацепив пальцем за пояс джинсов, подтянул Джона ближе. – Есть какая-то деталь, что тебя особенно впечатляет?

Раньше он ни за что бы не позволил себе таких интонаций – соблазнительных и игривых, насыщенных в равной мере нежностью и страстью, но Джон вдохновлял его на самые неожиданные вещи. Тот покраснел и улыбнулся, а потом положил руку на его бедро.

\- Я… э-э-э… я не… - запинаясь, начал он, и секунду спустя Шерлок увидел, как смущение покинуло его. Большинство людей стесняются озвучивать свои сексуальные пристрастия, боясь осуждения, но Джон был далек от обычного обывателя. – По правде говоря, это в равной степени джинсы и подводка. 

Шерлок усмехнулся, наклонил голову и скользнул поцелуем по губам Джона, очерчивая языком рот, приоткрывшийся ему навстречу, и задрожал, чувствуя уверенное биение сердца в груди, прижавшейся к его собственной, и жар умелых рук сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, гладящих его вдоль талии.

В этом внешне неприметном мужчине было воплощено все, что требовалось Шерлоку. Джон мог приглушить бесконечный гул его склонного к саморазрушению разума и утихомирить беспокойную энергию его тела. Мог сделать его расслабленным и неподвижным или же вознести к новым вершинам эйфории простейшими прикосновениями. Мог заставить его забыть, что на свете существует что-то важнее, чем они двое, и Шерлок наслаждался блаженством этого краткого мгновения неведения.

Но, к сожалению, этому моменту не суждено было продлиться. Секунду спустя пальцы его, скользнувшие по пояснице Джона, задели грубый контур пистолета: металлический спаситель, напомнивший о том, что их ждет. 

\- Не время? - спросил Джон, когда Шерлок отстранился, и улыбнулся с сожалением, вздохнув и потершись носом о его нос: понимание. – Давай, - он указал на оборудование, что по-прежнему сжимал в левой руке. – Чем быстрее мы экипируемся, тем быстрее сможем приступить к делу и покончить с ним. 

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать эмоции, застилавшие разум. Долгие годы он считал личные привязанности помехой, и оправдания подобному подходу находились автоматически, когда он встречался взглядом с Джоном или вспоминал о нем.

Однако, даже понимая это, отступить он уже не мог. И представить был не в состоянии, что они вернутся туда, откуда начинали, даже ради блага Джона. Нет, это был вызов, новый навык, который следовало освоить: обрести баланс между Работой и Джоном, не позволив пострадать в результате ни человеку, ни делу.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок мысленно отругал себя, что не смог удержать на лице беспристрастное выражение.

\- Почувствую себя лучше, когда мы отправим близнецов за решетку, - ответил он, поясняя, взял наушник и приладил его на место. Матовый, полупрозрачный, тонкий, как волос, он был почти неразличим. – Или, если я ошибся и это вдруг не они, того, кто стоит за случившимся. 

\- Думаешь, это вероятно? – Пальцы Джона скользнули по коже, когда он протянул провод вдоль спины под футболкой, а потом прикрепил небольшой источник питания сзади на пояс джинсов, спрятав его из виду под черным хлопком.

\- Нет. – Помотал головой Шерлок и повернулся, чтобы помочь Джону с его аппаратурой. – Природа этого преступления и связанная с ним организация предполагают близкие отношения между участвующими. Здесь не просто один помогает другому, они стремятся защитить себя от наказания и заинтересованы в благополучии друг друга. А значит – либо любовники, либо ближайшие родственники. – Он пожал плечами. – Близнецы подходят под типаж, но я готов к вероятности, что какой-нибудь новый факт разрушит и эту теорию. 

Руки его ловко двигались, направляя провода по телу Джона. Скрыть оборудование полностью не удастся. У Майкрофта наверняка есть доступ к чему-то более незаметному, но у полиции – нет. Придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Джон прикоснулся к тонкому кабелю на своей шее, почти невидимому на загорелой коже.   
– Почему их не делают беспроводными?

\- Слишком велик шанс влияния помех. Музыка, диджейский пульт и бог знает сколько мобильных телефонов, работающих на разных частотах, не дадут надежно функционировать. Это – наилучшая альтернатива. – Тяжело ступая, Шерлок прошел в гостиную и остановился завязать шнурки, а Джон глянул на часы и направился на кухню. Времени на нормальный обед не оставалось, но он положил в тостер хлеб, налил большой стакан воды и протянул его Шерлоку.

\- Нам нельзя ничего есть или пить в клубе, помнишь? А ты последние несколько дней сидишь на голодном пайке. Нельзя же допустить, чтобы ты свалился в критический момент.

Шерлок с неохотой выполнил просьбу Джона, залпом выпив воду, а потом достал телефон, чтобы проверить уровень заряда аккумулятора. Под кожей зудела потребность действовать, заставляя раскачиваться с носка на пятку, пока Джон торопливо поглощал три своих тоста. Один ломтик хлеба он сунул Шерлоку, который недовольно его осмотрел, прежде чем съесть. Порция слишком мала, чтобы замедлить его разум, но, может, ее как раз хватит для поддержания сил.

\- Как только все закончится, мы отправимся в ресторан, - заявил Джон. – И закажем хорошую, качественную еду: мясо и овощи, а не… - он раздраженно взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней тостом, быстро запихнул остатки в рот, проглотил и оглядел квартиру. – Нам может понадобиться что-то еще?

Шерлок помотал головой, схватил кожаную куртку и бросил ее Джону, прежде чем поднять и натянуть свою. Хотелось спросить, заряжен ли пистолет, но он сомневался, что подобное напоминание будет воспринято одобрительно. Джон знал свое дело, к тому же, мало кто задумывается, не забыл ли противник про пули, когда видит направленное в свою голову оружие. 

– Пошли.

Вся поездка до «Изо» прошла в тишине. Шерлок не знал, как справляется с тревогой Джон, но ему самому требовалось снова и снова прокручивать в голове детали, исследуя мельчайшие нюансы. Он рассматривал вероятности, анализировал риски и угрозы. Некоторые моменты по-прежнему оставались непонятными, например, какова связь Шоу с убийствами, если она вообще существует, или что послужило причиной смерти третьей и четвертой жертв. И все, что ему было нужно – обнаружить те немногие крошечные фрагменты, что позволят увязать все факты в единое целое.

\- Остановите здесь, - попросил он водителя за одну улицу от клуба, увидев Лестрейда и Донован, уже поджидающих их. Инспектор был в костюме, поскольку ему предстояло всю ночь сидеть в машине, а сержант оделась соответственно обстоятельствам: короткое, обтягивающее, в меру откровенное платье, которое выглядело, тем не менее, достаточно практичным. Наряд шел ей, странным образом смягчая резкость черт.

\- Я знаю, что ты ее недолюбливаешь, - прошептал Джон, пока они шли к полицейским, и Шерлок склонил голову, чтобы лучше слышать, - но я рад, что именно Салли будет присматривать за тобой. 

\- До тех пор, пока она не начнет мне мешать, - ответил Шерлок, признавая в глубине души, что такое вряд ли возможно. Лестрейд и его сотрудники отнюдь не были кучкой любителей, и, если быть до конца честным, их присутствие немного снижало остроту его беспокойства. Ничто не могло гарантировать благополучный исход, но наружное наблюдение все же значительно уменьшало шансы, что что-то пойдет не так.

\- Готовы? – спросил Лестрейд, когда они приблизились; на серьезном лице на долю секунды мелькнула изумленная улыбка. Он уже видел их обоих одетыми подобным образом, когда Шерлок забирал кожаную куртку для Джона, но, видимо, разница с их обычным обликом была слишком разительна, заставляя его удивляться снова. 

\- Насколько возможно, - ответил Джон, стоя неподвижно, пока двое сотрудников проверяли оборудование его и Шерлока. 

Было крайне неприятно чувствовать на себе чужие, пусть и профессиональные руки, но Шерлок попытался отрешиться от этих ощущений, внимательно наблюдая за Донован. Он заметил, как она бросила быстрый одобрительный взгляд на Джона, и постарался не скривиться. Посмотрев на него самого, Салли ухмыльнулась и покачала головой, а потом включила связь. Ее собственное устройство было полностью скрыто волосами и работало безупречно, четко и ясно.

\- Нормально меня слышишь? - спросила она, отойдя на некоторое расстояние, пока Лестрейд и Джон проверяли их индивидуальную линию. 

\- Ты же стоишь у меня за спиной, - заметил Шерлок и вздохнул, когда она нахмурилась. – Да, и приемник, и передатчик функционируют, как положено.

\- Хорошо. Это открытый канал, так что до тебя будут доноситься все шумы вокруг меня, а мы сможем слышать, что ты говоришь другим. Не прикасайся к устройству, не пытайся его перенастроить и не выключай. В последнем случае мы посчитаем, что что-то произошло и отправимся тебя разыскивать, понял? 

\- Абсолютно. – Шерлок шагнул к Джону, не обращая внимания на возмущенное фырканье Донован. – Еще что-то, что мне следует знать?

\- Мы поставили машины на близлежащих улицах и следим за всеми выходами, не подключенными к пожарной тревоге. – Лестрейд нахмурился и скрестил руки. – Я не должен бы этого говорить, но все же – не будьте слишком самоуверенными. Оба.

\- Следите за возможными источниками помех, - добавила Донован. – Особых проблем быть не должно, но из-за некоторых вещей оборудование может начать шипеть. Если подобное произойдет, просто смените место, треск должен исчезнуть.

\- Ясно, - коротко кивнул Джон и, посмотрев на Шерлока, указал головой в сторону клуба. – Пошли? 

\- Мы сообщим вам, если что-нибудь обнаружим, - бросил Шерлок через плечо, прежде чем свернуть в переулок. Через наушник он слышал, как Лестрейд и Донован обсуждают последние детали – словно дыра в другой мир – и попытался мысленно выключить их, обращаясь к идущему следом Джону. – Зайдем через черный вход. Я хочу проверить расписание смен.

\- Зачем? 

\- В отношении первых двух погибших преступники действовали сообща, это можно считать доказанным по отпечаткам лестницы, но что, если с жертвами три и четыре поработал только один из них? Тот, у кого хватило духу на изнасилование и бескровное убийство, но не на расчленение тела?

\- Думаешь, один из близнецов отсутствовал? – спросил Джон. - Или сдрейфил? 

\- Первое более вероятно. Скорее всего, у него просто не было возможности, а не желания. Логично предположить, что расчленявший тела также убил пятую жертву – он явно не испытывает никаких проблем с применением насилия. – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Расписание подскажет нам, кто из них был здесь, хотя делать, основываясь на этом, однозначные выводы, разумеется, не стоит.

Вместе они проскользнули в боковую дверь и поднялись по лестнице. То, что раньше являлось для них не более чем задним фоном – бесконечное нагромождение всякой всячины, связанной с функционированием клуба – теперь приобрело неуловимо угрожающий вид. Слишком много темных и укромных местечек, где можно спрятаться, и Шерлок покачал головой, пробираясь в импровизированную комнату для персонала. Внутри никого не было, только пара сумок валялась на полу. 

\- Это Лиры, - заметил он, хмурясь. – Она должна была приступать лишь во второй половине ночи. Так почему она уже здесь?

\- Поменялась сменой? – предположил Джон, направляясь к старой, осыпающейся пробковой доске, чтобы снять с нее расписание и продемонстрировать его Шерлоку. – Здесь ничего не отмечено, но сам знаешь, как это обычно делается. – Он принялся с шелестом листать потрепанные по углам и запачканные смазавшимися чернилами страницы. – Как далеко следует смотреть?

\- На несколько недель. – Шерлок следил через плечо Джона и положил пальцы на его руку, когда он добрался до искомого отрезка времени. – Здесь.

\- Мэтт отсутствовал почти большую часть смен в течение двух недель. – Джон прерывисто выдохнул и озадаченно взглянул на Шерлока. – И что это значит, если, конечно, близнецы и есть наши преступники? Что Дэвид не рубит людей на куски? 

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– Возможно. Этим вполне может объясняться разница между первой парой жертв и второй. От первых двух избавились весьма старательно и аккуратно. Все было спланировано и проделано с уверенностью. А другие…

\- Паника, - Джон кивнул, придя к тому же заключению. - Что-то вмешалось в их планы. И он слишком испугался, чтобы пойти на большее, чем просто бросить тела практически на виду. 

\- И Мэтта не было рядом, чтобы помочь брату. – Шерлок забрал у Джона расписание, прикрепил его вновь на место как раз, когда из глубин клуба донеслись первые пульсирующие ритмы. – Не позволяй себе впасть в искушение думать о них, как о некоем обобщенном индивидууме, когда один не может эффективно действовать без другого, - предупредил он, схватив Джона за запястье и напряженно глядя ему в лицо. – Все, что у нас есть – лишь предположения, но получается, что Дэвид, вероятно, полностью несет ответственность за изнасилование и убийство как минимум двух человек. Он был здесь один, когда пропали жертвы три и четыре. И если мы правы, то все, что с ними случилось – дело его рук.

\- А еще у нас есть Мэтт, который способен расчленить тело. – Джон прикрыл глаза, и Шерлок видел, как исказилось его лицо, когда он пытался взять под контроль свои эмоции. – Поверь мне, я не собираюсь доверять ни одному из них, но ведь это не я буду работать рядом с ними всю ночь. - Голос его упал. – Бога ради, Шерлок, будь осторожен, ладно? 

Вокруг них нарастало биение басов: пора было бежать. Ему хотелось наклониться, попробовать просьбу Джона на вкус и ответить обещанием, но он слишком хорошо осознавал присутствие чужих ушей на том конце провода, поэтому ограничился коротким кивком.   
– Ты тоже. Пойдем. – Он махнул вверх, к густому покрывалу звука над их головами. – Похоже, это намек нам.

Шерлок сбросил куртку, повесил ее на свободный крючок и взлетел по лестнице, с легкостью превращаясь в Ли. Ему ужасно хотелось напомнить Джону, чтобы тот старался не привлекать к себе внимание подозреваемых, пока у них не останется иного выбора, но время для слов миновало. Теперь они могли лишь играть свои роли и надеяться, что ход событий обернется в их пользу.

С последним кивком, выражающим взаимное беспокойство, они разошлись. Шерлок скользнул за стойку, наблюдая уголком глаза, как Джон, чья кожаная куртка тускло бликовала в полумраке, направился сквозь клуб к основному входу. 

Но не только он следил за перемещениями Джона. Донован и две другие сотрудницы расположились безупречно с позиции стоявшей перед ними задачи: три женщины, решившие приятно провести время. Он боялся, что Салли будет напряженной и профессиональной, но следовало отдать ей должное - она знала, как вписаться в обстановку, и выглядела расслабленной, дружелюбной, но не приглашающей, привлекательной, но не соблазняющей. Перед ней стоял бокал, а сама она казалась полностью поглощеной сплетнями, наблюдая украдкой за удаляющимся Джоном.

Несколько секунд спустя Шерлок встретился с ней глазами. Они не стали кивать друг другу, но в ее слабой улыбке было подтверждение: очевидно, она услышала от Лестрейда или кого-то из коллег, что Джон благополучно встал на свое место. Теперь Шерлок мог спокойно заняться работой.

\- Ох, слава Богу, ты пришел! - Лира бросила на него взгляд, полный искреннего облегчения, одновременно отшив с ухмылкой грубого клиента. – Я уже боялась, что придется крутиться тут в одиночестве!

\- Интересно, а я что, мебель, что ли? – Голос Мэтта, появившегося из кухни и принявшегося торопливо расставлять стаканы, звучал так же непринужденно, как и всегда, а Шерлок начал разливать коктейли. Годы практики не дали отвращению проявиться на лице, и он заставил себя расслабиться. – Дэвид подгребет, как только сможет.

\- Знаю, знаю. Он же не виноват, что фигово себя чувствует, а я не против помочь, - отозвалась Лира. – Просто мы всего несколько минут как открылись, а тут уже полный дурдом!

\- Сахар в крови у него скачет, - пояснил Мэтт, подтолкнув Шерлока бедром, чтобы он подвинулся дальше вдоль стойки. Это был дружеский жест, но Шерлоку пришлось призвать всю свою силу воли, чтобы не отшатнуться. Вместо этого он пихнул его в ответ, когда потянулся за очередным стаканом.

\- Он в порядке? – спросил детектив; мягкий говор Ли с легкостью слетал с его губ, а он надеялся, что Донован передала дальше эту важную информацию. От осознания, что им неизвестно местонахождение одного из близнецов, по коже поползли мурашки, и в голове немедленно закружились мысли о безопасности Джона. – Я думал, у него все под контролем? 

\- Да, обычно так и есть, но все мы ошибаемся, правда? – Мэтт протянул кому-то пару бутылок, принял деньги и с привычной легкостью отправил их в кассу, задев ящик крупным кольцом, что красовалось у него на среднем пальце.

Шерлок моментально отметил эту деталь, пока тело автоматически двигалось, обслуживая одного клиента за другим. В мозгу всплыло крупнозернистое изображение кисти, зависшей над принадлежавшей Джону бутылкой пива, и размытое пятно металла на призрачном пальце. 

\- Классное колечко, - мимоходом заметил он, кивнув головой на руку Мэтта и желая, чтобы Донован поняла, в чем дело. Лестрейд показывал им кадры с записи камер наблюдения той ночью, когда Джону достался наркотик, без нее, однако Салли обладала способностью выуживать обрывки действительно важной информации в бессмысленной болтовне, и он надеялся, что гордость не остановит ее от того, чтобы обратиться за разъяснениями к инспектору.

\- Спасибо. Оно у меня уже черт знает сколько. – Мэтт машинально покрутил украшение на пальце и, скривившись, вытянул руку. – Только эта хрень уже здорово истерлась и теперь оставляет следы. 

Шерлок сочувствующе – как он надеялся – улыбнулся, радуясь, что постоянный поток клиентов позволяет ему уклониться от более внятного ответа, пока разум работал на полных оборотах. Пятна на коже Мэтта были едва заметны, скрытые массивным перстнем, сделанным, если судить по черным и зеленоватым следам на пальце владельца, из сплава на основе олова, и Шерлок быстро выстроил логическую цепочку к частицам свинца, обнаруженным в желудках убитых. А что если Мэтт как-то использовал кольцо, чтобы добавлять наркотик в напитки жертв? С обратной стороны на украшении был выступ, казавшийся элементом дизайна, и Шерлок мысленно выругался, что у него нет возможности взглянуть поближе, не вызывая подозрений.

Сжав губы, он старался запастись терпением, напоминая себе уже не первый раз за вечер, что ключ к успеху лежит в тонкости подхода. Постоянный поток посетителей означал, что время движется вперед под аккомпанемент разговоров Лиры и Мэтта. Он вслушивался, изредка вставляя слово-другое, в надежде уловить что-то полезное в их болтовне, но беседа крутилась вокруг самых обычных вещей, без малейшего намека на что-либо, имеющее отношение к расследованию.

Часовая стрелка уже давно миновала цифру одиннадцать, когда Лира тяжело вздохнула, встав на одну ногу и потряхивая другой, и бросила взгляд на Мэтта.   
– Есть новости от твоего брата?

Тот вытащил телефон и помотал головой.   
– Мы здесь совсем уже загибаемся? Он сказал, что притащится, если без него никак. Мы живем рядом, на Мортлэнд-стрит, он сможет подойти в течение нескольких минут. Если хочешь, я ему звякну.

Сердце Шерлока пропустило удар от нового фрагмента информации; в голове уже разворачивалась карта Лондона. Мортлэнд-стрит представляла собой небольшую жилую улочку, сомнительную в лучшие времена и откровенно криминальную в худшие. Находясь всего в полумиле от «Изо», она располагалась также достаточно близко от склада, где были найдены первые два тела. Ему требовались дополнительные данные, и если послать смс или две прямо из-за стойки не представляло проблемы, то искать через Интернет чей-то адрес будет слишком очевидно.

\- Обойдетесь без меня пару минут? - спросил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в попытке изобразить дискомфорт. – Виноват, выпил слишком много кофе перед работой. Сейчас лопну.

Лира закатила глаза и неверяще покачала головой, махнув рукой в сторону двери туалета для персонала, скрытой в тени за танцполом.   
– Давай бегом! Мэтт, свяжись с Дэвидом. По крайней мере, убедишься, что с ним все в порядке.

Шерлок шагнул из-за стойки и принялся пробираться сквозь толпу, нащупывая ключ от уборной и чувствуя на спине взгляд Салли. Замок бесшумно открылся, предоставляя ему допуск к умиротворенной тишине небольшой комнаты. В старом, попорченном временем зеркале, словно призрак, возникло его отражение, которое Шерлок проигнорировал, активируя экран телефона.

\- Посвистеть тебе, пока будешь справлять нужду? - раздался саркастичный голос Донован, странно звучащий на фоне шума, что стереофоническим эхом доносился одновременно из наушника и сквозь окружавшие его стены. – Не хочется, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы с этим на нервной почве и все такое. 

\- Вообще-то, я здесь, чтобы воспользоваться телефоном, а не писсуаром, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Отправьте машину на Мортлэнд-стрит. Близнецы где-то там снимают квартиру, пусть кто-нибудь проверит договоры о найме за последние шесть месяцев. Так мы сможем получить точный адрес. – Он переступил с ноги на ногу и нахмурился, когда аппарат прервал работу, потеряв сеть, а потом недовольно вытянул руку, ища сигнал, и услышал, как Донован подавила вздох.

В голосе ее отсутствовал привычный пронзительный тембр, он звучал мягче и более гладко, словно она вела обычную беседу.   
– Даже если мы найдем их жилье, мы не можем приступить к обыску, не имея ордера, но я направлю туда машину. Так мы хотя бы прикроем еще одну возможную лазейку. 

Шерлок кивнул, безразличный к факту, что его не могут видеть. Нервная энергия, бурлившая в теле, искала выход, и он принялся ходить из угла в угол, изучая выведенную на экран карту окрестных улиц в поисках любой детали, что поможет разгадать дело, сопровождаемый эхом собственных шагов, искажаемым окружавшей сантехникой. 

Вдруг в наушнике раздался треск статических помех, и Шерлок выругался от неожиданности. Пальцы автоматически метнулись к устройству и вытащили его. В ухе звенело, он стиснул челюсти и поморщился. До него по-прежнему доносилось неприятное шипение, хотя его источник больше не находился возле барабанной перепонки.

Но в уборной не должно быть ничего, способного вызвать такие проблемы. Нахмурившись, он огляделся, изучая трубы и тусклые флуоресцентные светильники, прежде чем прежде чем уставиться на пожарный выход не более чем в футе от него.

На первый взгляд все было в порядке, но внимательное исследование открыло правду. Обычно при открывании подобной двери должна срабатывать сирена: требование, предъявляемое законом ко всем клубам. Однако, проследив глазами провода, он обнаружил, что их нарастили, создав в итоге независимую цепь, которая обходила датчики.

Работа была выполнена со знанием дела, почти незаметная на фоне окрашенных стен, но небольшие участки меди остались открыты: достаточно, чтобы создать электромагнитное поле, способное забить статическим шумом любой радиосигнал в непосредственной близости.

\- Умно. – Человек мог пройти здесь, не поднимая тревоги, и, проведя пальцами вдоль косяка, он обнаружил липкий налет. Язычок замка заклеили так, чтобы дверь удерживалась трением на пороге, но не запиралась. Просто и эффективно.

Отступая назад, он поставил наушник на место, как только исчезло шипение помех.

\- …черта, Холмс? – голос Салли звучал напряженно, пусть приглушенно, но сердито. – Ответь мне!

\- Думаю, я обнаружил, как близнецы выводили незаметно своих жертв. Здесь…

Тень в зеркале была единственным предупреждением: промелькнувшее цветное пятно, а потом тяжелый вес обрушился на спину. На мгновение Шерлок потерял дыхание, ловкая рука схватила его за шею, подтягивая ближе. Он цеплялся за крепкое предплечье, напрягая все силы в стремлении вырваться. Но прежде, чем ему это удалось, в тело вонзилась игла, вызвав острую боль: ослепляющий фейерверк мучительных ощущений.

Наушник, выдернутый и отброшенный, звякнул в одной из раковин – абсолютно бесполезный теперь, лишенный элемента питания. Не самая лучшая идея. Донован не глупа, она поймет, что что-то случилось и немедленно примчится сюда.

Шерлок резко ударил локтем назад и, ощутив угрюмое удовлетворение от раздавшегося изумленного вопля, вывернулся из захвата. Экран выпавшего телефона ярко светился в тусклом полумраке уборной, но, не обращая на аппарат внимания, он уставился на Дэвида: сведенные в жутковатой гримасе брови, сразу лишившие юное лицо какого-либо дружелюбия.

Он оказался куда быстрее, чем Шерлок ожидал, быстро отведя руку и нанеся ответный удар, от которого детектив едва уклонился. Молниеносно переместившись, Шерлок со всей силы врезал противнику локтем между лопаток. Тот зашатался, пустой шприц-ручка для инсулина – или же туда закачали что-то другое? – полетел на пол, когда все его тело содрогнулось от удара, но Дэвид явно был опытным бойцом. 

Он не позволил себе ни вздоха, ни стона, а резко выбросил ногу вперед, целясь в коленную чашечку. Сустав пронзило болью, Шерлок на мгновение потерял равновесие, но прежде, чем он смог обрести его вновь, в волосы, выдирая прядки, вцепились чужие пальцы, и голова с размаху впечаталась в зеркало над раковиной.

Окровавленные осколки, звеня, осыпались в дешевый фаянс. Перед глазами замелькали яркие вспышки, перемежаемые черными пятнами, и Шерлок ухватился за краны, стремясь удержать сознание – слишком оглушенный, чтобы выпрямиться. До него доносилась сердитая ругань Дэвида, возившегося у двери, ведущей в клуб, а потом его потащили к пожарному выходу.

\- От тебя больше проблем, чем ты того стоишь, - прошипел Дэвид, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Шерлок попытался вырваться из жестокого захвата, но тело не слушалось, причем координация с каждой секундой становилась все хуже, а мысли путались все сильнее. Взгляд отказывался фокусироваться, в желудке поселилась тошнота. Часть ощущений наверняка являлась следствием сотрясения, но, похоже, за всем их комплексом стояло нечто большее. Что бы ни было в шприце, оно начало действовать, однако это оказалось не то средство, что он ожидал.

\- Это не бутират, - смог выдавить он. – Слишком быстро.

Дэвид поднял бровь.   
– А Шоу был прав. Ты умен, Ли. Или я должен называть тебя Шерлок? Это быстродействующий инсулин. Помогает мне выжить. Жаль, что тебе он не окажет такую же услугу.

Он рывком открыл дверь; от сигнализации не донеслось ни звука, и Дэвид толкнул детектива через порог. Бетон отозвался шорохом под подошвами, когда Шерлок запнулся и упал, ободрав руки. Ладони щипало, но он едва осознавал это – все мысли были поглощены опасностью, в то время как тело отказывалось нормально функционировать под влиянием попавшего в кровь препарата. 

Помощь – Донован, Лестрейд, Джон – была совсем близко. Если только он сможет задержать Дэвида достаточно долго…

\- Двигай!

И, не оставив ему выбора, его потащили через маленький двор, заставленный мусорными баками и окруженный старой, поломанной изгородью. Заброшенный клочок земли позади клуба, расположенный слишком далеко от главной улицы и выходящий в хитросплетение переулков. Шерлок попытался вызвать в памяти карту города, но разум не работал, пострадав от удара и затуманенный влиянием инсулина. 

Видимо именно из-за последнего сознание уплывало от него, мышцы казались налитыми свинцом, а мир вокруг никак не прекращал тошнотворного вращения. Гипогликемия. Уровень сахара в крови упал ниже некуда. Джон был прав, ему следовало съесть что-нибудь посущественнее, прежде чем отправиться сегодня в клуб. Возможно, это сгладило бы симптомы. Тогда он смог бы сопротивляться – и даже думать! Но один кусочек поджаренного хлеба вряд ли достаточно, чтобы помочь организму справиться с неожиданной гормональной атакой. 

Шерлок издал невнятное рычание, когда Дэвид обхватил его за талию – жестокая пародия на помощь подвыпившему приятелю. Хотелось вцепиться ногтями, толкнуть, пнуть, но все его движения будут слабыми и неэффективными и скорее разозлят противника, чем принесут реальную пользу.

От удара тыльной стороной руки по лицу он врезался в стену. Мочку уха пронзило болью – видимо, оказалось сорвано одно из колец, но Шерлок даже не попытался проверить. Привалившись к кирпичам и задыхаясь, он старался обрести равновесие в раскачивающемся и кружащемся мире. 

\- Соберись! – напряженно прошипел Дэвид, и в темноте Шерлок увидел, как тот оглядывается через плечо. Издалека по-прежнему доносились звуки музыки. – Нам нужно идти!

\- Мне-то это зачем? – прохрипел детектив, положив ладони на влажный камень в стремлении обрести связь с реальностью. Колени казались резиновыми, струйка крови из пореза на лбу потекла по веку, и он сморщил нос.

Холодный металл уперся в горло: тонкое, острое лезвие, наклоненное со знанием дела так, чтобы одним движением рассечь артерию и оборвать жизнь.   
– Предлагаю тебе согласиться, - разлился в воздухе голос Мэтта: чуть ниже, чем у брата, но куда более жуткий. Шерлок не слышал, как тот приблизился – должно быть, вошел в переулок с другого конца, того, что вел от «Изо». Или же ускользнул от людей Лестрейда. Или нашел другой выход. – А то я прикончу тебя прямо здесь, и мы отправимся за твоим любовником.

\- Я думал… - начал Дэвид и осекся под яростным взглядом брата.

\- Джон под присмотром полиции, до него вам не добраться. – И словно подчеркивая его слова, с ближних улиц зазвучали многочисленные сирены, эхом отзываясь в узком пространстве, где они стояли. Так близко и так далеко. Дэвид в панике побледнел, но на Мэтта, казалось, это не произвело никакого впечатления, он лишь широко и хищно ухмыльнулся. 

\- Но тебя мы поймали, правда?

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается желчь от справедливости этого утверждения. И винить он мог только себя самого: предполагать, что туалет для персонала безопасен и имеет лишь один выход – в клуб, было глупостью. Ему в голову не пришло, что близнецы могли обойти пожарную сигнализацию. 

– Прячась рядом с унитазом, - слабо произнес он, споткнувшись на последнем слове. – Не очень-то изящно. 

Дэвид переминался с ноги на ногу, сердито глядя на брата. 

– У нас нет на это времени! Чем дольше мы тут торчим, тем больше шансов, что нас сцапают! Неужели не ясно, что он пытается нас задержать? – Он крепко схватил Шерлока, оставляя синяки, и рывком заставил его выпрямиться. Мгновение спустя рука Мэтта обхватила за талию, и близнецы практически потащили его на себе, пока он слабо пытался вырваться.

Скривившись, Шерлок стиснул зубы, пытаясь заставить разум работать. Сбежать не получится, только не в таком состоянии. Если бы он имел дело лишь с одним противником, еще можно было попробовать, но двое? Нет, надо обдумать, какие у него есть возможности. Близнецы ведут его переулками, избегая крупных улиц. Калитки открываются и закрываются без проблем, замки явно либо отперты, либо взломаны заранее, чтобы они без препятствий могли добраться до места. Ему нужно что-то сделать – оставить след… 

Отчасти это было несложно: подразумевалось, что ноги его не слушаются, поэтому когда он сильно споткнулся пару раз, это не вызвало подозрений. После того, как он провел по лбу, пальцы были покрыты липкой, засыхающей кровью, и он старался прикоснуться к светлым поверхностям – деревянные изгороди, грязноватая побелка стен – везде, где только мог, в надежде, что у кого-нибудь хватит ума понять, что все это значит. Он даже умудрился стряхнуть с запястья один браслет, позволив тому упасть подобно осеннему листу.

\- Мой вариант был куда проще! – раздраженно прошипел Дэвид, толкая плечом очередную калитку, прежде чем, сменив направление, направиться к черному входу одного из обветшавших строений.

\- Мы пытались, помнишь? – Мэтт бросил на Шерлока сердитый взгляд. – Но кое-кто не захотел принимать лекарство.

В прозвучавших словах крылось нечто важное, улика, за которую ему следовало уцепиться, но разум был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы добраться до сути. Страх начал затягивать его в свои сети, всплеск адреналина в слабеющем теле показался опьяняющим. Если раньше он прекратил борьбу, стремясь сэкономить силы, то теперь удвоил усилия, но его протолкнули внутрь, и он оперся руками о какую-то холодную металлическую поверхность, пытаясь устоять на ногах. 

Комната тонула в полумраке, но Шерлок смог уловить некоторые детали: пустые крюки на стенах и длинные стальные столы. Сквозь запятнанный временем плексиглас в передней части помещения шел слабый свет уличных фонарей, однако внимание его привлекла тяжелая дверь промышленного морозильника: кладовая мясного магазина.

\- Тащи его наверх, - скомандовал Мэтт и достал из-за прилавка моток шпагата вроде того, которым обвязывают свиные и говяжьи ноги, чтобы подвесить. Дэвид крепко схватил Шерлока за локоть и поволок за собой. Его попытки вырваться, пусть слабые и неуклюжие, возросли, но блеск ножа, вновь появившегося в руке Мэтта, заставил их прекратить. Мертвым он никому не пригодится. Ни близнецам, ни Джону. 

С трудом, спотыкаясь, Шерлок поднимался по лестнице, стараясь унять тремор в мышцах. Над верхней губой выступил пот, в голове гудело, а кожа, по которой волнами пробегала дрожь, казалось, жила своей жизнью. Когда они добрались до верхнего этажа, он уже едва держался на ногах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заметить вокруг что-либо, кроме самых очевидных вещей: истертый ковер, голый, заляпанный матрас и сияющее переплетение стеклянных трубок и реторт на обшарпанном столе.

Шорох наполнил воздух, и Шерлок моргнул, увидев, как Мэтт отматывает кусок бечевки. Уловив его взгляд, тот поднял брови: вопросительно и игриво. 

\- Других вы не связывали, - прохрипел он, все еще пытаясь уложить на место кусочки головоломки в своем дезориентированном, отупевшем мозгу.

Мэтт пожал плечами.   
– Не требовалось. Они уже не могли сопротивляться. Но ты… - ладонь надавила на плечо, заставляя упасть на колени, которые отозвались болью от резкого соприкосновения с полом, заставив застонать. Шерлок попытался ударить в ответ, но мозг был не в состоянии верно оценить дистанцию, и он ошибся на пару дюймов, а головокружение помешало скорректировать движение. – Без бутирата у тебя еще слишком много сил. Жаль, что твое тело не будет таким же отзывчивым, как у них. 

Руки резко дернуло назад, мускулы заныли, когда веревка врезалась в кожу. Его связали на совесть, и Шерлок прикусил губу, пытаясь не дать картинам о том, что ждет его в ближайшем будущем, затопить разум. Ему нужно продолжать говорить. Обо всем подряд, что угодно, способное замедлить весь процесс и дать Джону и остальным шанс найти его.

Он не позволил себе задержаться на мысли, что его спасатели имеют ничуть не больше преставления о его местонахождении, чем он сам. Они отыщут его. Возможно, не Лестрейд и не Донован, но Джон обязательно вычислит: пусть он и не гений, но после всего этого времени, проведенного рядом, друг знает, как он думает, и Шерлок мог лишь молиться, что оставил на пути достаточно подсказок, чтобы привести его сюда.

\- Почему я? – выдавил он, зажмуриваясь в попытке сфокусировать зрение. – Я думал, вы охотитесь за Джоном.

\- Так и было, - прорычал Дэвид, но яростный взгляд его был направлен на брата, а не на пленника. – Мы бы оба получили, что хотели, если бы ты выпил в субботу то пиво, что Томас выставил в честь своего дня рождения. А ты даже не прикоснулся к нему и остался трезвым, мать твою! – В голосе его слышалась злоба, словно безупречно подготовленный план пошел насмарку, и Шерлок моргнул несколько раз, когда понимание вспыхнуло в помутневшем сознании.

\- Зеленая бутылка, та, что уборщики чуть было не вылили. Она стояла у бара. Предназначалась для меня, а я ее не выпил. – Он нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Вы собирались накачать нас обоих?

\- Так было бы проще, - непринужденно пояснил Мэтт, продолжая обматывать его запястья бечевкой и время от времени заворожено проводя по бьющемуся там пульсу. – Ты же даже не догадывался, что это мы, правда? А любые сомнения на наш счет исчезли бы под влиянием бутирата. И мы были бы всего-навсего хорошими друзьями, что помогают вам благополучно добраться домой. – Похоже, он ухмылялся, говоря это. – Ты бы и не понял, что мы направляемся совсем не в ту сторону, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. А теперь нам придется все делать по-другому. 

\- Можно подумать, у нас был выбор. У нас закончились необходимые химикаты, а когда мы отправились поговорить с Шоу, он только оставил нам сообщение, объясняющее, кто ты такой. На кого ты работаешь. – Дэвид нервно ходил по комнате, и пол резонировал под его шагами. – Шерлок Холмс и чертовы легавые. – Он обернулся к брату и неверяще взмахнул рукой. – Он не тот, кого я хочу. 

\- Расслабься, - предложил Мэтт. Шерлок почувствовал, как он переместился за его спиной, и ощутил прикосновение к плечам чужих рук. Нож прижался к впадинке между ключицами, подцепляя ворот футболки, а потом заскользил вниз, аккуратно, почти с любовью разрезая ткань. Ярко-красная кровавая линия прочертила свой путь на его теле, и Шерлок попытался удержать разум под контролем: спокойный, безмятежный, восприимчивый, а не затерянный в жутких, стискивающих сердце воспоминаниях об изувеченных телах, пока Мэтт продолжал беседу с братом. – Джон, вероятно, уже со всех ног спешит на помощь. – Он задумчиво провел пальцами сквозь волосы Шерлока. – И ты его получишь.

\- Да он даже не знает, где мы!

\- Нет. Но им известно, что мы живем на этой улице. Я сам сообщил это Шерлоку и уверен, что он успел передать сведения Джону или кто там еще его слушал. Наверняка его дружок прежде всего бросится сюда, а ты как раз будешь его поджидать.

Шерлок с усилием сглотнул, едва отметив удаляющиеся шаги Дэвида. Стараясь игнорировать упершийся в ребра нож, он запрятал поглубже среди обрывков туманных мыслей услышанную информацию. Они на Мортлэнд-стрит, и в памяти вспыхнуло изображение на экране мобильного телефона. Не много, но хоть какая-то точка опоры. Он вспомнил заброшенную мясную лавку. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, где находится. 

\- Вы используете меня в качестве приманки. – Он закрыл глаза и провел языком по зубам, чувствуя, как новая волна дрожи накрывает тело. – Думаете, что Джон бросится сюда. Но даже если так, он не настолько глуп, чтобы прийти в одиночку. – Он очень на это надеялся. – Он прихватит с собой половину Скотланд-Ярда.

Шерлок со свистом втянул воздух, ощутив, как дернулся нож и как переместился за спиной Мэтт. Раздался шелест одежды, его мучитель опустился на колени и зажал его бедра между ногами. К груди в пародии на объятие прижалась рука, заставляя гореть неглубокий порез. 

Обветренные губы заскользили по шее, и Шерлок отшатнулся, зашипев, когда Мэтт резко дернул его за волосы, тихо и низко шепча на ухо.   
– О нет, Шерлок, ты не приманка.

И, неожиданно склонившись, он сомкнул челюсти на изгибе, где шея переходила в плечо. Это был не игривый укус любовника, и Шерлок не смог сдержать крик, когда острые зубы впились в его тело, проникнув сквозь кожу вглубь. Кровь заструилась по спине и ключице. Рана запульсировала болью, когда Мэтт резко мотнул головой, разрывая плоть, а потом провел языком по изувеченной мышце.

\- Ты - для меня.


	15. Chapter 15

Джон стоял, залитый неоновым светом вывески «Изо», напряженный, готовый в любую минуту сорваться с места. Нервы звенели, дыхание было прерывистым, а кожа, невзирая на холод, покрылась липкой испариной, заставляя неприятно скользить спрятанный за поясом пистолет.

Казалось бы, знание, что друг находится под неусыпным наблюдением Салли, должно успокоить его, но от былой, и прежде не особо твердой, уверенности остались одни лохмотья. Все его существо требовало одного: немедленно броситься в клуб и утащить Шерлока из-за стойки. А близнецов он мог бы пристрелить – по пуле каждому, и плевать на процессуальные нормы. Главное - Шерлок будет в безопасности, и он сам тоже. Сейчас это единственное, что имело значение.

\- У тебя что-то случилось? – Тихий вопрос Ванессы вытащил в реальность из водоворота грохочущих в мозгу мыслей. Встревоженно глядя на него, она коснулась локтя дружеским успокаивающим жестом. – Какой-то ты сегодня задумчивый.

\- Извини, - Джон слегка ссутулился, как будто пытался защититься от холода. – Замечтался о теплой постели.

\- После выходного всегда тяжело, - согласилась напарница, кивнув в сторону медленно продвигающейся очереди. Они с Шерлоком задержались, разбираясь с расписанием смен, так что к тому времени, как Джон появился на дверях, посетителей уже начали пускать внутрь. Впрочем, никто ничего не заподозрил: простое извинение с легкостью избавило от расспросов.

\- Только что говорил с Донован. Один из близнецов сегодня не пришел: что-то, связанное с уровнем сахара в крови, - раздался в наушнике голос Лестрейда. - Вроде, может появиться чуть позже, так что не расслабляйся.

Джон опустил голову, давая понять, что принял все к сведению – жест спокойный и абсолютно невинный для стороннего наблюдателя, и сердце с новой силой стиснула тревога.

Ему хотелось услышать голос Шерлока, эту выраженную в звуковых волнах связующую нить, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но конфигурация аппаратуры этого не позволяла. Грег, Джон и еще несколько полицейских, приписанных к нему, были подключены к одной замкнутой линии, в эфире которой царила, можно сказать, тишина, нарушаемая только негромкой болтовней в очереди и отдаленным шумом города. Внутри все было иначе. Салли и Шерлоку приходилось работать посреди грохота музыки, гвалта выкрикивающих заказы клиентов и звона кассового аппарата. Казалось, клуб находится где-то в параллельной вселенной, близко и в то же время невероятно далеко, и единственным способом связи оставался мобильник.

Опустив руку в карман, Джон крепко стиснул пластиковый корпус, размышляя: может, стоит отправить сообщение – ничего особенного, просто, чтобы успокоиться… нет. Ситуация под контролем, ему нечего сказать кроме как «я волнуюсь за тебя», а отвлекаться даже на такую малость сейчас непозволительно ни ему, ни Шерлоку. Так что он скрестил руки на груди и продолжил следить за происходящим вокруг, стараясь не терять концентрации и чувствуя, как медленно тянется эта ночь.

Голос Грега в наушнике был его страховочным тросом. Пусть тот и не заполнял эфир бесконечной болтовней, время от времени с его стороны раздавалась пара-другая слов. Ругательство, когда он, жуя пончик, капнул на рубашку джемом, недовольное ворчание по поводу затекшей спины и, самое главное, крохи информации.

Конечно, он предпочел бы услышать Салли, а еще лучше – самого Шерлока, но те были на другой частоте. Даже Лестрейд не поддерживал с ними связь постоянно: его непосредственной заботой оставался Джон, и он доверял своей подчиненной. Та сообщала сведения, которые считала нужными, и порой до Джона доносилось слабое потрескивание и отдаленный звук ее голоса.

\- Близнецы снимают жилье на Мортлэнд-стрит, - пояснил Грег практически неразличимые для него слова Салли, и в ухе раздалось тихое пощелкивание клавиш телефона. – Отправим туда несколько патрульных машин. Район – настоящая дыра, но и стоит дешевле грязи. – Он замолчал, и повисшее между ними молчание, несмотря на невозможность ответить, казалось почти дружеским. Джон слушал, как Лестрейд постукивает пальцами по рулевому колесу, и в голову начали закрадываться сомнения: неужели в итоге окажется, что во всех принятых мерах не было необходимости?

Он поспрашивал остальных насчет близнецов, но ничего не выяснил. Общее мнение – хорошие, надежные парни, на которых, как правило, всегда можно положиться. Никто не отмечал ни склонности к насилию, ни вообще чего-либо подозрительного в их поведении, но это не поколебало его уверенности в правоте друга. Братья, без сомнения, наловчились прятать свою истинную сущность: всего-то и нужно - немножко сообразительности и хороший самоконтроль, и все попались на эту удочку.

Все, но только не Шерлок.

Внезапно раздавшийся в наушнике громкий треск заставил вздрогнуть, а затем он различил в машине Грега голос Салли: не приглушенный шепот ведущего скрытое наблюдение, а жесткий и командный тон человека при исполнении. Из-за шипения было толком не разобрать, о чем речь, но вот матерную тираду Грега он различил ясно, как и следующий краткий приказ.

\- У нас проблемы. Быстро внутрь.

\- В чем дело? – отрывисто потребовал пояснений Джон и, не обращая внимания на обескураженный взгляд Ванессы, бросился наверх, грохоча ботинками по ступеням. – Где Шерлок?

В клубе по-прежнему на всю громкость орала музыка, и люди извивались в такт примитивному ритму. Джон позволил толпе поглотить себя и принялся проталкиваться в направлении бара. За стойкой была только Лира, с оскорбленным видом объяснявшая что-то одной из тех сотрудниц полиции, что «опекали» Шерлока.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пропасть. Джон лихорадочно огляделся, от всей души надеясь, что друг обнаружится рядом с Донован, выговаривая ей за сорванное прикрытие, но та стояла у входа в уборную для персонала. В замке поблескивал ключ, но как Салли ни старалась, как ни крутила и ни дергала его, замок не поддавался. В раздражении она ударила по дереву раскрытой ладонью и что-то рявкнула находившейся рядом коллеге.

Разделявшее их пространство Джон преодолел, казалось, в один миг и схватил ее за плечи.  
\- Где Шерлок?

\- Он зашел туда проверить через Интернет их адрес. За ним никто не входил, я глаз с этой чертовой двери не спускала, но… - Она стиснула кулаки. – Там что-то случилось. Связь с ним оборвалась, из-за дикого грохота невозможно услышать, что там происходит, а отпереть не получается. Сейчас должны принести монтировку…

Не дав ей договорить, Джон покачал головой и пригляделся к петлям. Дверь открывалась вовнутрь, и с наружной стороны не было даже ручки – только замок, в котором сейчас криво торчал ключ.

Он шагнул чуть назад, перенося вес на здоровую ногу, и со всей силы врезал второй ногой по двери, которая затряслась от удара; дерево затрещало, а петли жалобно заскрипели - едва различимо посреди гулкой пульсации басов. Джон отдавал себе отчет, что привлекает внимание, но Лестрейд и остальные, оцепив пространство вокруг него, не давали приблизиться любопытным зевакам.

Еще удар, и дверь распахнулась, повиснув на одной петле и вырвав часть косяка вместе с запорным механизмом.

Привитый войной инстинкт – неважно, убийца может скрываться внутри или повстанцы, - заставил первым делом проверить все помещение, однако обе кабинки пустовали. У Джона руки чесались немедленно вытащить пистолет и, не будь рядом Донован, он бы так и сделал, но та стояла прямо у него за спиной и что-то яростно тараторила в рацию.

Он боялся увидеть внутри бессознательное тело или еще хуже - изуродованный труп, но в уборной не оказалось никого. Судя по разбитому зеркалу, здесь явно что-то произошло. Трещины разбегались в разные стороны от округлого места удара, где кто-то – Шерлок или же его противник? – врезался головой в гладкую поверхность.

Джон потер лицо ладонями, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает паника. Будь сейчас рядом детектив, он непременно отчитал бы его за бесполезные эмоции, велел бы отбросить их и сосредоточиться на фактах. Но в мозгу крутилась лишь одна мысль: Шерлок исчез, а вокруг – явные свидетельства борьбы: осколки стекла и царапины на полу.

\- Как им удалось уйти? – прохрипел он. Донован, по-прежнему державшая рацию у рта, молчала. Она смотрела на Джона, будто видела его впервые в жизни, на побледневшем лице ее блестела испарина, а он продолжил, с трудом выталкивая слова. – Кто-то поджидал его здесь, а теперь оба исчезли. Так куда они могли деться? Ты же должна была за ним следить!

\- Я следила! – Огрызнулась Донован, опустив руки и расправив плечи, и желание оправдаться стерло любые проблески извинения из ее черт. – Я видела, как он заходит внутрь. Мы переговаривались, но на линии появились помехи. Сначала от его телефона, а затем еще от чего-то, гораздо сильнее. Я была вот на столько, - тряхнув головой, она продемонстрировала сведенные большой и указательный пальцы, - от того, чтобы ворваться внутрь. - Но через секунду все прошло, он сказал, что, похоже, понял, как отсюда выводят жертв. А потом…

\- Что? – рявкнул он. Сержант передернула плечами и поджала губы, и где-то глубоко внутри шевельнулось раскаяние за собственную резкость. Джон понимал, что случившееся – не ее вина, но сердце оставалось глухо к доводам рассудка, и он шагнул вперед, ощутив вспышку смешанного со стыдом мрачного удовлетворения, когда Донован отшатнулась. – Что потом?

Та попятилась, а следом раздался громкий треск статических помех, заставивший их обоих вздрогнуть. Салли принялась давить на кнопки, но это не помогало, пронзительный свист не стихал, так что в итоге она скривилась и снова приблизилась к Джону, нахмурившись от мгновенно наступившей в эфире тишины.

\- Здесь что-то вызывает помехи. Точно такой же шум, как тогда, с Холмсом.

\- Снова? – спросил Джон. – Связь оборвалась именно после этого?

Салли выпрямилась, вернув себе самообладание, вытащила из кармана ручку и поддела ей что-то тонкое, лежащее в раковине.  
\- Нет, - ответила она, демонстрируя находку: наушник Шерлока. – Его вырвали намеренно. Холмс разговаривал со мной. И тот, кто здесь был, наверняка понял про аппаратуру и целенаправленно от нее избавился.

Музыка за дверью смолкла. Джон бросил взгляд за порог, где несколько полицейских вместе с Уиллом и Томасом сдерживали напирающую толпу, а затем снова повернулся к мрачно смотрящей на него Донован. Следующий вопрос прозвучал, словно удар хлыста.  
\- А где в это время была ты? Единственная ниточка к тому, за кого ты отвечаешь, оборвалась, так какого дьявола ты не примчалась сюда в ту же секунду?

Повышать голос не было необходимости, каждое слово и без того дышало яростью. Почти любой – военный или гражданский – дрогнул бы под этим напором, но Салли только прищурилась, рявкнув в ответ.

\- Я примчалась! Ты за кого меня держишь? – Она ткнула трясущимся пальцем в направлении двери и шагнула ближе. – Не смогла попасть внутрь, так что схватила удостоверение и потребовала ключ у девчонки за стойкой. Но он застрял. Я пыталась и пыталась, но…

Джон нахмурился, чувствуя, как в груди расползается ужас. В крови звенел адреналин. Но не так, как когда они с другом рука об руку преследовали кого-то по крышам города – то была словно погребальная песнь, пробирающая до самых костей, и он сорвал всю злость на том, что подвернулось первым: со всей силы пнул дверь пожарного выхода в безуспешной попытке обуздать страх.

Он приготовился к отдаче от удара по неподвижному объекту: замок на месте, подключенная сигнализация - загадка запертой комнаты, как раз такая, какие обожает Шерлок, - но не встретил ни малейшего сопротивления. Дверь распахнулась настежь, грохнув о стену со звуком, напоминающим выстрел; однако сирена молчала, и Джон пошатнулся в попытке удержать равновесие, уставившись на пустой двор.

В лицо дохнуло свежим воздухом, и осознание мурашками побежало по телу. Он ощущал себя как гончая, напавшая на след, все до единого чувства сосредоточились на том, что лежало за стенами «Изо», и Джон сам не понял, что шагнул вперед, пока Донован не схватила его за запястье, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и не дернула обратно.

\- Стой!

\- Ты издеваешься? – рявкнул Джон, выдергивая руку. – Ты хоть представляешь, что с ним сделают, если уже не… – он задохнулся, не договорив, и до крови прикусил губу. – Если ты считаешь, что я буду стоять здесь, сложа руки…

\- И куда ты направишься? – перебила она. – Мы понятия не имеем, куда его увели, и у того, кто это сделал, была хорошая фора.

\- Благодаря тебе!

\- Достаточно! – Грег протолкался к ним мимо полицейских, сдерживающих толпу. Лоб инспектора блестел от испарины, лицо потемнело. – Прекратите орать друг на друга, этим вы Шерлоку не поможете. Джон, я понимаю твою потребность немедленно действовать, - он поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, и Джон сцепил зубы, сдерживая готовый сорваться с языка резкий ответ, - но Салли права. Если мы бросимся вперед, не имея надежной зацепки, откуда начинать, то только рискуем потерять время. Время, которого у Шерлока и так в обрез. – Грег провел ладонью по волосам и бросил на него умоляющий взгляд. – Три минуты, Джон. Его телефон отследят по GPS, и станет ясно, куда бежать.

Джон отвернулся, стиснув челюсти. В голове гудело. Терпение – последнее, чем он сейчас располагал, но Грег был прав. Как бы ни противились этому все инстинкты, остановиться и подумать могло в итоге решить исход дела. И, в конце концов, спасти Шерлоку жизнь, а значит, он не станет спорить, как бы ни было сильно желание скорее броситься в погоню.

\- Неудивительно, что Салли не смогла отпереть. Посмотри сюда, - Лестрейд указал на застывшие потеки чего-то вроде цемента. – В замок закачали быстросохнущий герметик, и он запечатал дверь намертво. Этот гад пытался нас задержать.

\- И у него получилось, - буркнул Джон и моргнул, заметив на полу какой-то предмет. Взяв салфетку, он наклонился и осторожно, чтобы не смазать возможные отпечатки, дрожащими пальцами поднял находку. – Дэвид – диабетик, а это… - он сжал губы, чувствуя, как от ужаса парализовало разум, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. – Это наверняка его шприц. И он пустой.

\- Думаешь, он вколол Шерлоку инсулин? – спросил Лестрейд.

\- Вероятно. – Он присмотрелся к этикетке. – Быстродействующий. У Шерлока он должен был вызывать головокружение, слабость, помутнение сознания, но не сразу. Минут через пятнадцать. – Джон прикрыл глаза, вспоминая: друг съел всего один ломтик подсушенного хлеба, а до этого бог знает сколько сидел на голодном пайке. – Или даже меньше. А если он ко всему прочему ударился головой, то о его состоянии остается только гадать.

Желудок подкатил к горлу, и Джон прикусил губу, борясь с тошнотой, когда мозг пришел к самому вероятному выводу: Шерлок беспомощен.

\- Сэр? – В дверях возник еще один полицейский. – Сигнал GPS…

\- Дайте догадаюсь. – Собственный голос показался пустым, когда в глаза бросился темный, скрывшийся в тени раковины предмет, заметный только оттуда, куда он встал, потянувшись за шприцем. – Указывает сюда?

Подняв телефон, он продемонстрировал его всем присутствующим, чувствуя, как разливается в воздухе острое отчаяние. Это мобильный Шерлока, сомнений быть не могло: слишком часто Джон видел его в изящных ладонях, бросающим отсветы на строгое лицо. А теперь аппарат ожил под его собственными непослушными пальцами, и он нахмурился при виде изображения на экране.

\- Карта Мортлэнд-стрит.

\- Туда уже направлены две патрульные машины, еще четыре в пути, - ответил Лестрейд и, обернувшись, принялся раздавать указания хриплым от волнения голосом. Он рассчитывал на сигнал GPS не меньше Джона, но в итоге они остались ни с чем. – Нам удалось выяснить адрес, за последний год только в одной квартире сменились жильцы. Парни докладывают, что внутри пусто. Если там кто-то появится, нам сразу сообщат.

\- А Мэтт где? – Джон скривился, ругая сам себя за несообразительность. Шерлок же его предупреждал: нельзя воспринимать близнецов как единое целое, они вполне способны действовать порознь. – Его ведь взяли?

Лицо Грега сказало ему все красноречивей всяких слов. Инспектор наклонил голову и стиснул переносицу большим и указательным пальцем.  
\- Барменша на грани истерики. Мэтт ушел почти сразу вслед за Шерлоком. Сказал, что звонил брату, и тому совсем плохо. Наврал, разумеется, но в итоге ему удалось улизнуть.

\- Я же сказала Рейнольдс и Виллис приглядывать за ним, - вмешалась Салли. – Так какого черта они позволили ему уйти, когда должны были глаз с него не спускать?

\- Они пытались последовать за ним, но девчонка за стойкой заявила, что дверь только для сотрудников. Когда ее удалось убедить, что они из полиции, тот уже смылся, обезвредив Паркера и Бойла.

\- Кого? – спросил Джон.

\- Парней, дежуривших у того выхода. Шерлок настаивал, что за ним нужно особое внимание. У обоих ожоги от перцового баллончика, и серьезные – глаза открыть не могут. Они вызвали подмогу, но пока туда добрались, Мэтта и дух простыл. – Загорелое лицо инспектора стало белее мела. – Я отправил людей прочесывать окрестные улицы, мы начали просматривать записи с камер наблюдения, но в переулках они не установлены, а близнецы наверняка именно туда и направились. Черт, там самый настоящий лабиринт.

Джон закрыл глаза, крепко стиснув телефон. Каких-то двадцать минут назад Шерлок держал его в руках, ища ответ, но теперь детектив исчез, и без него они понятия не имели, что делать.

Будь все наоборот – если бы пропал он – Шерлок уже пустился бы по следу, с одного взгляда прочтя всю историю произошедшего в этой уборной. Но Джон, даже проведя столько времени наблюдая за работой друга, был на это не способен, и горло стиснуло от ужаса и паники.

Необходимо отрешиться от себя, от эмоций, от страха и начать думать, как Шерлок. Тот понимал, какую роль могут сыграть улики, и знал не только, как находить их, но и как оставлять. Все что нужно – внимательно присмотреться.

\- Мы не знаем, куда его увели, но знаем, откуда, - начал он, выпрямившись. – Вызови экспертов, и пусть они под микроскопом изучат это место. Салли утверждает, что глаз с двери не сводила.

\- Так и есть.

\- Значит это, - Джон указал на распахнутую настежь дверь запасного выхода, - единственный возможный путь. Шерлок наверняка находился под влиянием инсулина или пострадал от удара головой. Может – и того и другого вместе. Если он был без сознания, близнецам пришлось тащить его на себе, что не так легко, а если мог передвигаться то, скорее всего, сообразил, что не стоит помогать им в их задаче. В любом случае, идти быстро и не оставляя следов у них не получится.

Он шагнул наружу и прищурился, привыкая к слабому освещению. На старом потрескавшемся асфальте, явно положенном не одно десятилетие назад, были заметны свежие потертости, словно кто-то споткнулся. Немного, но этого хватило, чтобы в сердце затеплилась искорка надежды, и Джон развернулся на месте, вглядываясь в три темных зева переулков, разбегавшихся от крохотного пятачка, как спицы колеса.

\- Мортлэнд-стрит в ту сторону, - Грег махнул прямо. – Знаю, Шерлок считал, что они вряд ли отводят жертв к себе домой, но убийцы вроде этих? У них всегда есть «своя территория». Им нравятся привычные, хорошо знакомые места.

\- Значит, в первую очередь идем туда, - согласился Джон. – Если там ничего не обнаружим, проверим остальные пути. Шерлок наверняка постарался оставить для нас зацепки, - он посмотрел на Грега, прекрасно понимая, что в голосе звенит отчаяние, - но даже если он оказался не в состоянии этого сделать, следы будут все равно. Нужно только внимательно искать.

Лестрейд повернулся к Донован и принялся отдавать распоряжения.  
\- Салли, Рейнольдс остается в клубе за главную. Никого не выпускать. Пусть берет столько людей, сколько необходимо. Остальных на Мортлэнд-стрит. Действовать тихо, без приказа в квартиру ни шагу. Если вспугнем ублюдков сейчас… - он передернул плечами. – Исходя из предыдущих случаев, они планируют сначала поразвлечься с Шерлоком, прежде чем убить, но если вломится полиция, могут прикончить его на месте.

В брошенном на Джона взгляде плескалось сожаление.

\- Вызови кинологов. Их присутствие точно скрыть не удастся, да и приедут они не быстро, но если мы ничего не обнаружим, собаки приведут прямиком к Шерлоку. Есть что-то, способное послужить в качестве образца запаха?

\- В подсобке осталась его куртка, - ответил Джон.

\- Еще двоих человек с фонарями сюда, и быстро. Будут новости от ребят, отлеживающих камеры наблюдения, сообщай.

\- Да, сэр. А скорую? – Донован, залитая холодным светом галогеновой лампы под потоком уборной, переступила с ноги на ногу, поджала губы и дрожащей рукой ткнула в сторону зеркала. – Ему ведь нужна будет скорая?

\- Я бы очень на это рассчитывал, потому что в противном случае ему потребуется труповозка, - хмуро произнес Грег. – И всем держать язык за зубами. Шерлоку случалось выбираться и из худших передряг, так что не будем подрывать его шансы неосторожной болтовней.

Он развернулся к Джону; яркий луч его фонаря запрыгал по земле, разгоняя в стороны лежавшую в переулке густую тень. Они шли бок о бок, внимательно глядя под ноги в поисках хоть каких-то признаков, что раньше здесь мог пройти Шерлок. Минуту спустя к ним присоединились еще двое полицейских, и, растянувшись цепью, они двинулись вперед.

\- Что конкретно искать, сэр? – уточнил один из новоприбывших, чьи серые глаза блеснули, на мгновение выхваченные из темноты светом фонаря. Рядом двигался его коллега, мужчина примерно одного с Джоном возраста; светоотражающие полосы на его жилете ярко бликовали, несмотря на скудное освещение.

\- Следы волочения, - пояснил Грег. – Все, чего здесь теоретически быть не должно.

\- Кровь, - хрипло добавил Джон и прокашлялся. – Вы видели, что осталось от зеркала. Раны от такого удара будут достаточно глубокими. Вероятно, не настолько, чтобы кровь капала на землю, но где-то могут быть смазанные пятна – Шерлок наверняка сопротивлялся, если это было в его силах.

Вчетвером они медленно продвигались по узкой улочке. Джон переключил вспышку на телефоне Шерлока в режим непрерывной работы, и ее режущий глаза свет окрашивал все, куда падал, в серебристо-белые тона, заставляя сверкать скользкую грязь и битое стекло. И без того натянутые до предела нервы с каждой минутой звенели все сильней, а раздававшийся периодически треск рации Лестрейда только ухудшал ситуацию. Оттуда доносился лишь профессионально короткий обмен сообщениями, но ни в одном не звучало радостных интонаций, означающих успех.

\- Сэр! – младший из полицейских замер на месте, на земле под лучом его фонаря что-то металлически поблескивало. Мгновение спустя в руках Лестрейда оказался пакетик для улик, и, подняв находку из мусора, он продемонстрировал ее Джону: крохотное колечко.

\- Такие были у Шерлока, - подтвердил тот, поднеся украшение поближе к свету, и нахмурился. Замочек был расстегнут, но по его краю тянулся алый след, как будто клипсу сорвали, либо она покинула свое место под воздействием силы.

\- Здесь небольшие брызги крови. Немного, но все же. – Офицер указал на темные пятнышки, усеивавшие кирпичную стену горизонтальной линией, как будто чья-то голова резко дернулась вбок. – Удар по лицу? И, как следствие, капли из разбитого носа?

\- Для такого высоковато, - заметил Лестрейд. – Зато теперь ясно, что Шерлок отнюдь не идет покорно за своими похитителями. Какой смысл избивать бесчувственное тело? – Он ободряюще стиснул плечо Джона. На душе стало чуть легче – тот факт, что друг все еще способен создавать их противникам проблемы, означал, что он жив, но как скоро лопнет у близнецов терпение? Шерлок балансировал на тонкой грани, стараясь повысить свои шансы на выживание, пусть даже ценой наказания от своих мучителей – той, что позволит ему продержаться, пока прибудет помощь.

\- Он не сопротивлялся, - Джон осмотрелся вокруг, подсвечивая себе телефоном, и покачал головой. – Иначе здесь было бы больше следов борьбы.

\- Слишком слаб, чтобы ударить в ответ, или его что-то остановило? – Вздохнув, Грег вгляделся в жирный слой грязи, покрывавший асфальт, и выругался вполголоса при виде отпечатков ног. Одна пара принадлежала тому, кто привалился спиной к стене – вероятно, Шерлоку. Вторая – человеку, который стоял с ним рядом, угрожающе близко. Но сердце оборвалось при виде третьей цепочки следов, тянущейся из дальнего конца переулка.

\- Здесь был кто-то еще.

\- Спорить готов, это братец, - пробурчал Лестрейд, щелкнув кнопкой фонаря. – Вышел им навстречу, а потом повел обратно, откуда явился.

\- Следы в ряд, - добавил второй полицейский, постарше. – Как если бы двое поддерживали третьего.

\- Или _удерживали_ , - подсказал Джон. – Они шли не ровно по прямой, шатались, как будто один из них с трудом владел своим телом. – Он сорвался на бег. Световой круг лихорадочно плясал впереди, отпечатки то появлялись, то исчезали посреди мусора и луж, но Джон готов был проследить и тончайшую паутинку, если она способна привести его к Шерлоку.

И только оказавшись на развилке, он вынужден был остановиться. Слева шумела оживленная улица, что проходила недалеко от «Изо», и откуда наверняка явился Мэтт, а прямо и направо вели два идентичных переулка, из которых тянуло выжидающим безмолвием. Здесь, на голых истертых камнях, след терялся, и Джон выругался.

\- Куда теперь? – Он обернулся к Грегу и остальным. – Куда теперь?

Лестрейд вздохнул и потер подбородок.  
\- Росс, Дэвис – прямо, мы направо. Как только что-то обнаружим, сразу выходим на связь.

Кивнув, Росс с Дэвисом растворились в темноте. Джон торопливо зашагал вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам в надежде найти хоть что-то. Грег шел за ним, не отставая, но знание, что он не один, не могло унять неотступную тревогу. Казалось, кожа натянулась на костях, горя от ощущения утекающего времени, и он, сам того не осознавая, судорожно стиснул телефон Шерлока.

\- Если тот пистолет, о котором я ничего не знаю, у тебя с собой, то доставай. Наверняка сразу почувствуешь себя лучше, - неожиданно произнес Лестрейд и через силу улыбнулся. – Уж я точно не возражаю, если хоть один из нас будет при оружии.

\- А ты?

\- А у меня полицейская дубинка. И еще пара кастетов, но этого ты не слышал. Но если до этого дойдет, то я бы предпочел не подпускать ублюдков близко. – На лице инспектора не было ни малейших угрызений совести, а когда Джон вытащил из-за пояса «Зиг-Зауэр», там проступило явное облегчение.

\- Ты светишь, я целюсь, - сказал Джон, ожидая требований не стрелять без крайней на то необходимости, но их так и не последовало. В чертах Грега он видел отражение своей собственной мрачной решимости: яростной, беспощадной и непоколебимой, и они вновь пустились вперед, стараясь обнаружить хоть какой-то намек, что раньше этим путем провели Шерлока.

\- Ну же, ну же, - бездумно шептал Джон в отчаянной и почти безнадежной молитве. – Ну же. Что же ты смог для нас оставить?

Побитые непогодой стены были покрыты грязью, но с земли и вода и слякоть ушли в разящие канализацией стоки, оставив лишь голый, усеянный мусором камень, на котором не было ни следа, что кто-то прошел здесь до них. Страх разрастался с каждым следующим шагом, и Джон чувствовал, что начинает задыхаться.

Внезапное потрескивание заставило обоих вздрогнуть, Джон резко повернул голову, а затем из рации раздался тихий голос Росса.  
\- Сэр, мы у запертой калитки. Замок проржавел, следов взлома нет, а карабкаться на такую высоту сложно, тем более с пленным. – Слова «или трупом» не прозвучали, но явно подразумевались, и Джон сглотнул, покрепче перехватив рукоять пистолета.

\- Мы продолжим поиски, нагоняйте, - распорядился Лестрейд и направил луч фонаря вперед по пустынной улочке. – При свете дня было бы проще. Кто знает, мы могли упустить с десяток подсказок и даже этого не заметить.

\- Мы теряем время. Близнецы знали про наушник – знали, что он сотрудничает с полицией, и что бы они ни собирались с ним сделать, они понимают, что действовать надо быстро. – Джон стиснул челюсти, отгоняя жуткие картины. Сейчас он нужен Шерлоку с ясным рассудком, а не тонущий в отчаянии.

\- Двигаемся дальше, - твердо сказал Грег и продолжил говорить, выкладывая довод за доводом: голос разума в сгущающейся темноте. – Метод исключения, так? Даже Шерлок им пользуется. На главную улицу близнецы его не потащат – слишком много свидетелей. Прямо они тоже не пошли, там тупик. Значит это – единственный возможный вариант. У мерзавцев все спланировано, но это может сыграть нам на руку. Путь из клуба они подготовили заранее, но времени запирать за собой замки у них нет, тем более что Шерлок наверняка не ведет себя послушно.

Он указал туда, где громоздился промышленный мусор: сломанные ящики, брошенные магазинные тележки.  
\- Мы найдем его, Джон. Шерлок – не из тех, кто будет безвольно сидеть и ждать спасения. Он не прекратит сопротивляться, и самое главное – не прекратит думать своей гениальной головой. Что бы ему там ни вкололи, он не сдастся – и мы тоже.

Лестрейд говорил с уверенностью, как будто не испытывал ни малейшего сомнения в благополучном исходе, и Джон расправил плечи. В конце концов, они уже неоднократно оказывались в опаснейших передрягах, но всегда выбирались из них живыми, и на этот раз все будет точно так же. И что бы ни произошло, что бы ни успели сотворить близнецы, с последствиями они разберутся позже. Сейчас главное – вытащить Шерлока, а не задерживаться мыслями на том, в каком состоянии он может его обнаружить.

Кивнув, он зашагал по переулку, огибая мусор, и постепенно стал замечать, что не весь он лежит, как сгребли, нетронутыми компактными кучами. Часть была разбросана, как если бы кто-то, оступившись, налетел на них. А секундой позже луч фонаря Грега выхватил на дощатой изгороди ржавый отпечаток: длинные пальцы и широкая ладонь.

Большего Джону и не требовалось. Обменявшись торжествующими взглядами, они бросились вперед. Под ногами шуршали старые газеты и опавшие листья, взгляд натыкался на новые красные отпечатки на светлых стенах, и в груди все сильнее разгоралась надежда. Это не случайность. Шерлок в сознании, его разум работает. Он не тратил свой скромный ресурс на темные поверхности, где следы будут слабо различимы. Он верил, что Джон не перестанет искать, и вот его награда: метка за меткой примерно через каждые двадцать шагов, неуклонно ведущие их через хитросплетение лондонских закоулков.

Еще один перекресток встретил их высоким железным забором, и Джон заскрипел зубами. Калитка справа загремела, но не поддалась под его руками: заперто. Рывком обернувшись, он толкнул левую и выдохнул с облегчением, когда та распахнулась.

Грег хищно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это задворки Мортлэнд-стрит. Места старые, отрезанные почти отовсюду. С главной улицы сюда не попадешь, разве что только пройти какой-то из домов насквозь. Похоже, мы уже близко.

\- Так где же они, черт возьми? – спросил Джон, взмахнув пистолетом. Высокие стены с обеих сторон исчезли, уступив место заборам: одни деревянные, полусгнившие, другие поблескивали металлической сеткой, открывая взгляду заброшенные участки земли и покосившиеся развалюхи. А впереди, отделяя их от главной улицы, тянулся ряд стоящих стенка к стенке домов с черными провалами окон и чуть ли не в аварийном состоянии. – Здесь все заброшено.

\- Ты просто невнимательно смотришь. В этом городе везде кто-то живет. В том числе и здесь, и даже хорошие люди порой, но им хватает здравого смысла не высовываться за порог в это время. – Грег почесал нос. – Место близнецы выбрали с умом. В подобном районе даже если соседи и услышат крики, все равно никогда никому не расскажут. – Он подошел вплотную к Джону, а затем продолжил. – Идем дальше. С Шерлоком они забор перелезть не смогут, так что нам нужны либо не запертые, либо распахнутые калитки.

Джон старался шагать быстро, но бесшумно. Заборы вокруг могли казаться старыми и требующими ремонта, но калитки были в прекрасном состоянии – надежные и крепкие, и чем дальше они пробирались вперед, будто крысы в лабиринте, тем сильнее нарастало нервное напряжение.

Наконец они оказались в конце узкого прохода перед высокой кирпичной стеной. Развернувшись, Джон бросился направо и толкнул калитку, легко открывшуюся на смазанных петлях.

\- Сюда!

\- Джон… - окликнул Лестрейд. Повернувшись к нему, Джон выругался сквозь зубы. Точно такая же калитка напротив поддалась, распахиваясь под ладонью Грега, а затем послышался частый топот: их нагнали Росс и Дэвис. Оба полицейских раскраснелись и тяжело дышали, но, одним взглядом оценив ситуацию, тут же постарались производить как можно меньше шума.

\- Сэр, - тихо произнес Росс, доставая смартфон и с завидной скоростью выбирая из меню и запуская нужное приложение. – Согласно GPS мы здесь… - Все склонились над экраном, изучая карту. – Дом подозреваемых направо.

\- А слева что?

\- Мелкие магазинчики и лавки, почти все заброшены. Быть может, калитку оставили не запертой для отвода глаз?

\- Придется проверить оба пути, - нахмурился Лестрейд. – Слишком много на кону, чтобы полагаться на удачу. Ищите следы недавнего пребывания, но напрямую не вмешивайтесь. – Нажав кнопку, он тихо заговорил в рацию, обращаясь к Донован. – Мы на задворках Мортлэнд-стрит, но пока что не смогли обнаружить, где держат Шерлока. Есть новости?

\- Нет, сэр, - донесся сквозь потрескивание приглушенный ответ. – Кинологи на вызове по поводу пропавшего человека и не смогут приехать, на самой улице все спокойно. Что бы ни задумали близнецы, двигались они тем же путем, что и вы.

\- Да, это мы поняли. Переходим в режим радиомолчания, но будь на связи. Ситуация пока не ясна, не исключено, что Шерлока попытаются использовать в качестве заложника. – Грег встретился глазами с Джоном, без слов давая понять, что имеет в виду. – Если выдадим себя или поспешим ворваться, близнецы могут просто прикончить его и смыться.

Повисла тишина, а затем Донован заговорила снова, и в ее напряженном голосе слышались виноватые нотки.  
\- Вас поняла. Мы не станем предпринимать ничего, что сыграет им на руку. Если они еще не знают, что мы здесь…

\- То мы воспользуемся этим преимуществом. Лестрейд, конец связи.

Грег молча указал Россу и Дэвису в сторону левой калитки, а сам зашагал вместе с Джоном направо, к дому близнецов. Они двигались тихо, как призраки, тщательно смотря, куда сделать следующий шаг, чтобы ни обо что не споткнуться и не нашуметь. Калитка за калиткой, узкие дворы и просто заброшенные клочки земли, заборы с парой вынутых планок, чтобы проще было пробраться в сад, и бетонные площадки вроде тех, что используются магазинами в качестве склада. Одно покрытие сменяло под ногами другое, а они крались вперед, пока, наконец, не осталось отпертых калиток, что значило – они у цели.

Перед ними стоял ничем не примечательный дом, стандартное здание викторианской эпохи в ряду таких же, перепланированное с целью вместить пару убогих квартирок. Подоконники осыпались, заднюю дверь перекосило. От крошащейся кирпичной кладки буквально веяло заброшенностью, но, не обращая на это внимания, Джон осторожно двинулся вперед и медленно повернул дверную ручку.

\- Открыто, - одними губами произнес он. Вставший у него за плечом Грег погасил фонарь. В руке он сжимал дубинку, а пиджак туго натянулся на согнутых в готовности к схватке плечах.

\- Света нет. Может, здесь никого.

\- А ты бы в таком месте оставил дверь незапертой? – Джон вопросительно поднял брови, и Лестрейд пожал плечами.

\- Смотря когда. Если бы выходил недалеко… - заметив мелькнувшее на его лице выражение, инспектор наклонил голову и коротко кивнул. – Напоминаю, не действуй сгоряча. Мы просто пытаемся выяснить, здесь его держат или нет.

Толкнув дверь, Джон замер на несколько секунд, давая глазам адаптироваться, и бесшумно прошел в кухню, которая, контрастируя с ужасным состоянием здания снаружи, была на удивление чистой. От покрытого плиткой пола веяло холодком, а на столе лежали стопки учебников вперемешку с конспектами: мирная, вполне заурядная картина.

Грег направился к одному выходу из комнаты, Джон к другому. Петли протестующе скрипнули, и он облизал губы, шагая в пустой холл в передней части дома. Вдоль стены тянулась, теряясь в темноте, лестница на второй этаж, под ней находилась дверь в чулан, а напротив зловеще таращилась замочной скважиной еще одна, ведущая, видимо, в общую на обе квартиры часть коридора. Но, исходя из пустующих крючков для одежды и общей атмосферы запустения, Джон готов был поспорить, что наверху никто не живет: идеальное место для темных дел.

Рука уверенно и мягко обхватывала рукоять пистолета, готовясь в любой момент навести его на цель. В глубине души зрела уверенность, что Грег прав и здесь нет никого. Слишком тут тихо, а ведь любой крик боли или страдальческий стон будет слышен сквозь кирпичные стены. Голос Шерлока, даже говорящего обычным тоном, с легкостью разносился по всему дому, и это здание – не исключение, но вокруг царило гнетущее безмолвие.

Нижняя ступень скрипнула под ногой, дерево застонало протяжно и зловеще, как будто распахнулась крышка гроба, и Джон только и успел, что мысленно выругаться, прежде чем мир взорвался движением и звуком.

Дверь чулана грохнула о стену, и кто-то крепко обхватил его со спины, пытаясь сбить с ног. Даже не думая, повинуясь чистому инстинкту, мгновенно разлившемуся по телу, словно эликсир, Джон ударил локтем назад, вывернулся из захвата, тут же с размаху опустив рукоять пистолета на плечо своего противника, и что-то – пластиковый шприц – упав, покатилось по полу.

Запястье стиснули, выворачивая руку под неестественным углом и задирая дуло в потолок. Пинок в голень заставил охнуть, а затем «Зиг-зауер» выпал из немеющих пальцев и с грохотом отлетел в сторону, отброшенный ногой. Зарычав, Джон ударил коленом, целясь нападавшему в живот.

Тот на секунду потерял дыхание, но устоял, хрипло рассмеявшись в ответ, и Джон, оскалившись, бросился в атаку. Они сцепились, отчаянно хватая друг друга руками – слишком близко, чтобы пустить в ход кулаки. Джон был сильнее, но его противник умело использовал преимущество своего высокого роста. Всего лишь одно неверное движение, и вот он снова оказался крепко прижат спиной к чужой груди, на горле сжались пальцы, а над ухом раздался насмешливый голос Дэвида.

\- Так и знал, что тебя так просто не возьмешь. Но я запасливый.

В следующую секунду Джон оказался в углу комнаты лицом к стене. Дэвид крепко удерживал одной рукой его запястья, упираясь бедром в спину и делая бесплодными попытки вырваться, пока вторая его рука скользнула куда-то вниз.

\- Оба вы друг друга стоите, - с обожанием проворковал он, вытягивая что-то из кармана. – Просто не в состоянии признать поражение.

В свете уличных фонарей блеснул еще один шприц. Быстрым, почти изящным движением Дэвид снял с иглы колпачок и, навалившись сильнее, приставил ее к шее Джона.

\- Выходит, зря он на тебя рассчитывал. Фиговый из тебя оказался спаситель. А Шерлок так верил, что ты явишься не один.

\- А он и не один.

Дубинка обрушилась Дэвиду на затылок, Джон вырвался и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от стены, бросил тело назад, врезаясь в противника и перехватывая руку со шприцем.

Тот полетел вниз, следом за предшественником, Джон раздавил его каблуком, и почти в тот же момент сам оказался на полу, получив сильнейший хук справа, от которого лязгнули зубы.

Глухо застонав, он быстро заморгал в попытке прогнать пляшущие перед глазами вспышки света и поднял голову, ища пистолет. Тот валялся в нескольких футах от него, а Грег не давал Дэвиду отвлечься, сцепившись с ним отчаянной схватке. Теперь только одно играло роль – одержать верх, неважно, каким способом – оружием или кулаками, и Джон знал, что однозначно качнет чашу весов в их пользу.

Прохладный металл мягко коснулся ладони, и, рывком развернувшись, Джон вжал дуло Дэвиду в основание шеи. Щелчок предохранителя прозвучал неожиданно громко в наступившей тишине, нарушаемой только тяжелым свистящим дыханием.

Дэвид застыл, вцепившись Лестрейду в волосы и впечатав его затылком в стену, но на лице инспектора сквозь болезненную гримасу проступала мрачная решимость, и он крепко, будто клещами, сжимал руку своего противника.

\- Где Шерлок? – спросил Джон ледяным, спокойным тоном, в котором не прозвучало и намека на терзавшую сердце боль. Лицо саднило, вниз по лодыжке, куда пришелся удар, стекало что-то влажное, но все это не имело значения, важен был лишь ответ.

Медленно разжав хватку, Дэвид поднял руки в знак поражения. Даже вполоборота было видно, что он ухмыляется, и один взгляд на лицо Грега, яростное и встревоженное одновременно, сказал ему все остальное: тот их не боится. Либо считает, что Джону духу не хватит спустить курок, либо что инспектор полиции не позволит этого сделать.

Пора показать ему, насколько он заблуждается.

\- Спрашиваю в последний раз, - угрожающе произнес Джон. – Где Шерлок? – Лестрейд шагнул в сторону, вытаскивая блеснувшие в полумраке наручники, уходя с линии огня, на случай если пуля пройдет навылет, и давая себе свободу для маневра. Пальцы, стиснувшие дубинку, побелели, но он не собирался пускать ее в ход. Выбор был только за Джоном.

И его это полностью устраивало.

\- А с чего ты решил, что он до сих пор с нами? – уточнил Дэвид, разворачиваясь к нему. На губах его играла мягкая, полная издевки улыбка, а глаза жадно обегали Джона, заставляя задуматься, что же тот замышляет.

И именно эта непрекращающаяся работа мысли побудила к действию. Легчайший поворот кисти, движение пальца на спусковом крючке и короткий полет пули, прошившей ступню.

Дэвид взвыл, рухнув на колени, и тут же замолк, подавившись криком, когда дуло прижалось ко лбу. Теперь в темных глазах, поднятых на Джона, плескался страх. Перед Дэвидом оказалась не игрушка, а реальная угроза, и он побледнел до синевы.

Джон не стал повторять вопрос – не было нужды: застывшее на лице беспощадное, ледяное выражение говорило само за себя. Его не трогало болезненное, прерывистое дыхание, клокотавшее в горле стоящего на коленях врага, он только сильнее вжал дуло, и тот, наконец, выдавил:

\- Мясная лавка. Они с Мэттом в мясной лавке. Я не… он… я его и пальцем бы не тронул, клянусь!

\- Где это? – Джон поставил ступни чуть шире, заставив себя стоять на месте, хотя вскипевший в крови адреналин огнем разлился по телу, занывшему от желания немедленно броситься на поиски. – Где?

\- Наверняка с другой стороны, - вмешался Лестрейд. – Там, куда отправились Росс и Дэвис. В одиночку дотащить туда Шерлока невозможно, а этот как-то смог пробраться сюда незамеченным. – Он отнял ладонь от головы и поморщился при виде крови: кожу на затылке свезло от удара о стену. – Выходит, прошел задворками, а калитки не запирал. Я прав? – Не получив ответа, Грег вздохнул. – Я не помешал ему выстрелить в первый раз и, поверь мне, слова не произнесу ради спасения жизни такой мрази, как ты.

Подавившись всхлипом, Дэвид закивал.

Джон встретился взглядом с Грегом в кратком безмолвном диалоге, отвел руку с пистолетом назад и с размаху ударил рукоятью над ухом. Как врач, он постарался не попасть в уже пострадавший от дубинки инспектора участок, но как солдат не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести, когда из темных глаз исчезло всякое выражение и Дэвид обмяк, повалившись на пол: противник нейтрализован.

Секундой позже он развернулся и бросился прочь, через кухню и наружу, игнорируя окрик Лестрейда. Подошвы проскальзывали по грязи, и, добравшись до калитки, Джон едва не врезался в спешащих к ним Росса и Дэвиса.

\- Похоже, мы их нашли, - сообщил Росс, сразу же сменив направление и следуя за Джоном. – Внутри темно, но слышны голоса. Один принадлежит мистеру Холмсу.

Как тот смог узнать голос Шерлока, Джон не спрашивал. Любой в Ярде хоть раз становился свидетелем того, как детектив язвительным тоном озвучивает свои выводы.  
\- Показывайте дорогу.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, когда он вместе с Россом замер у безликой двери с задней стороны одного из невзрачных зданий.  
\- Далеко внутрь мы не заходили. Ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что они там, - пояснил Дэвис, прислушиваясь к хрипу рации, чей звук был вывернут на минимум. – Второго арестовали, сюда уже направлены люди.

Джон застыл; в голове пронеслись слова Грега, что детектива могут взять в заложники.  
\- Нет, это не вариант. Предыдущих жертв разрубили на куски, и почти наверняка это сделал Мэтт. И если он уже приставил нож к горлу Шерлока, то воспользуется им, не задумываясь, при любой неожиданности. – Он прикрыл глаза. Желудок болезненно сжался, когда он понял кое-что еще. – Если Мэтт слышал выстрел или вопль брата, то уже знает, что мы здесь. Нельзя просто стоять тут и ждать!

\- Сэр! – прошипел Росс, но Джон двинулся вперед, не обращая на него внимания. Тихо открыл дверь и оглядел помещение. В слабом свете, сочившемся сквозь витрину, бликовали прилавки, на одном из которых виднелся очередной смазанный кровавый отпечаток. Легко было представить, как именно он там появился: Шерлока толкнули через порог, и тот ухватился руками за первую попавшуюся опору, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

А затем сверху донесся такой знакомый голос. Знать, что Шерлок жив – одно, и совсем другое – получить этому подтверждение. Джон машинально вскинул взгляд к потолку, а потом принялся лихорадочно озираться в поисках лестницы.

На плечо легла чья-то рука, заставив рывком обернуться, но это оказалась Салли. В легком бронежилете прямо поверх платья и сменившая каблуки на обувь с плоской подошвой, она сжимала в руках дубинку, на лице ее застыла решимость.  
\- Наши уже на позициях, здание окружено, - прошептала она, жестом показав сначала назад, а следом – в сторону главной улицы. – Какой план?

Джон моргнул, сдерживая рвущийся наружу вздох, когда осознал, что его никто не собирается отправлять куда-нибудь в безопасное место беспомощно ждать, пока полиция выполнит свою работу.

\- Главное - вытащить Шерлока оттуда живым. Остальное не имеет значения. Нужно разобраться, что происходит наверху… оценить, насколько опасна для него ситуация. – Он прищурился, обдумывая возможности. – Лестница узкая, по ней много человек сразу не пройдет. Поднимаемся вдвоем, но будь готова вызвать подкрепление.

\- Грег просил передать, - Донован крепко вцепилась ему в руку. – Не стреляй в Мэтта, что бы мы там ни обнаружили. – Она взглядом указала на пистолет. – Это мы уже прикрыть не сможем.

Вместо ожидаемого осуждения в чертах Салли была лишь профессиональная, спокойная собранность, и только жесткое выражение глаз наводило на мысль, что, будь ее воля, она с удовольствием позволила бы Джону застрелить мерзавца. Что бы там сержант ни думала о Шерлоке, в конечном итоге она была на их стороне.

Кивнув, он наклонился ближе и прошептал:  
\- Но Мэтт-то этого не знает. Может, достаточно будет просто вида оружия. – В памяти всплыла пятая жертва, заставив усомниться, испугает ли угроза смерти человека, способного на такое зверство. Дэвид дрогнул, как только понял, что Джон настроен всерьез, но будет ли так же с Мэттом?

Ради Шерлока он надеялся, что да.

Они двинулись вперед: авангард замерших в ожидании основных сил. Медленные, осторожные шаги там, где хотелось броситься на помощь со всех ног, но любой звук мог стать роковым. Быть может, жизни Шерлока и не грозила неминуемая опасность, но эту вероятность не следовало сбрасывать со счетов.

Аккуратно опустив ногу на первую ступеньку, он приподнялся, напряженно вглядываясь наверх, где горел слабый бледный свет, и колыхалась на стене огромная тень. Не четкий силуэт одного человека, но нечто пригнувшееся, двигающееся медленно и целенаправленно.

А затем будто провел по струнам смычок – темную кляксу прочертила прямая линия, и следом раздался голос Шерлока, вопреки обыкновению тихий, с трудом различимый и дрожащий.

Джон крепко прикусил язык, стараясь смотреть, куда ступает, и одновременно не упускать из вида разворачивающийся на стене спектакль теней. От висевшего в воздухе запаха чего-то химического, окрашенного металлическими нотами крови, зудело в носу, и он ненадолго замер, а потом продолжил подъем, остановившись, когда голова оказалась на одном уровне с верхней ступенькой.

Начинавшаяся у самой лестницы стена загораживала от него часть комнаты, но Джон видел единственное, что имело значение: Шерлок.

Он стоял на коленях, рядом, будто старая тряпка, валялась разрезанная футболка. Густо-красные полосы, стекающие по спине, вязко поблескивали в бледных отсветах расставленных по полу ламп, и Джон болезненно скривился, обозревая полученные другом повреждения.

Руки Шерлока были связаны за спиной, запястья ободраны крепко перетянувшим их шпагатом, а кожу расчерчивали порезы, неглубокие, но уверенные. По одному вокруг каждого плеча и локтя и последний, охватывающий шею, будто нарисованная на ней петля: набросок будущих линий разделки.

\- Превосходно, - Мэтт опустился на колени справа от своей жертвы, оказавшись к Джону спиной. Идеальная мишень, если бы не остро заточенный, измазанный в крови нож, с ошеломляющей точностью прижатый к шее прямо над артерией. Одно движение, и все будет кончено; даже реанимационная бригада не сможет спасти Шерлока – он просто истечет кровью

\- Алое и белое. – Шерлок дернулся, когда Мэтт провел языком вдоль пореза на плече, и его дрожь эхом отдалась в теле Джона.

\- Зачем? – Единственное слово, слабое и напряженное, сорвалось с губ, и если прежде сердце радостно забилось от звуков знакомого голоса, то теперь Джон мог различить, насколько отличается он от привычного, уверенного тона. Шерлок говорил медленно, запинаясь, совсем непохоже на обычную пулеметную очередь выводов, язык заплетался. Заметив, как друг покачнулся, сотрясаясь всем телом, Джон напрягся. Но тот продолжал, давая тем самым драгоценное время, чтобы понять, как действовать.

\- Дэвиду это нравилось с самого начала. Это очевидно. Он получал удовольствие от беспомощности накачанных наркотиком людей, не понимающих, что с ними происходит. Но он ошибся с дозой, и двое первых умерли. А ты просто прибирал за ним, подчищал ошибки… до последнего раза. С этим ты развлекался сам, от начала и до конца. Он – твоя первая жертва.

Шерлок дернул подбородком, когда нож, скользнув, уперся в кожу над яремной веной самым кончиком: уже не предупреждение, а обещание того, что будет.

\- Ошибаешься.

Даже с этого угла Джон смог различить ухмылку на лице Мэтта, и сердце сковало льдом, потому что там застыло выражение человека, уже принявшего решение и не намеренного отступать. Близнецы не могли не понимать, что рискуют попасться, но даже не подумали остановиться. Если Мэтт и догадался, что с братом что-то не так, его, похоже, это ни капли не заботило, он был настроен довести дело до конца, и стало очевидно, что отведенное Шерлоку время истекает.

С губ детектива сорвался болезненный протестующий стон, и пусть Джон не видел вторую руку его мучителя, нетрудно было догадаться, что тот скользнул ладонью между ног своего пленника – либо расстегивает джинсы, либо тискает его сквозь плотную ткань – бесцеремонное вторжение в самое интимное пространство, вдвойне омерзительное из-за явного восторга, получаемого им от испытываемого жертвой отвращения.

Ладонь чесалась от желания спустить курок – ранить или убить, неважно, лишь бы Мэтт и нож оказались от Шерлока подальше, но коснувшиеся кожи теплые пальцы вернули в жестокую реальность. Салли была неестественно бледной, но в чертах ее читалась решительность. Оба понимали, что с такого расстояния Джон попадет с легкостью, но даже если каким-то чудом лезвие не вонзится в шею, а упадет, чересчур высок риск, что от пули пострадает и сам Шерлок. Слишком близко к нему, сотрясаемому все более крупной дрожью, расположился Мэтт, прижавшийся, нашептывающий на ухо.

Джон подавил царапавший горло стон и усилием воли заставил себя ждать подходящего момента. Казалось, все они, кроме Мэтта, застыли в живой картине, беспомощно ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Шерлок не пытался сопротивляться: либо не было сил, либо считал, что это не поможет. Любая атака повлечет за собой расплату, а на помощь никто не придет.

Где-то снаружи залаяла собака, и этот звук расколол воцарившееся жуткое оцепенение. Джон затаил дыхание, когда Мэтт рывком повернулся к плотно занавешенному окну. Он по-прежнему находился слишком близко к Шерлоку, чтобы что-то предпринять, и все же в просвет между их телами стала видна стена напротив и прислоненный к ней крупный обломок старого зеркала, покрытый пылью.

Легчайшее движение пальцев – даже не движение, намек – и Шерлок вскинул глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом в отражении: как будто замкнулась электрическая цепь, и разрозненные детали встали на свои места. И пусть пока было неясно, что же делать дальше, Джон увидел, как мелькнули на лице друга и тут же исчезли, торопливо подавленные, надежда и облегчение. Детектив всегда мастерски входил в роль и даже сейчас, с трудом соображающий из-за циркулировавшего в крови инсулина, он по-прежнему держал под контролем физическую оболочку и выглядел напуганным и покорным.

Иногда понять, что именно он задумал, было легко – определенные жесты или заранее условленная короткая фраза, – но сейчас на это рассчитывать не приходилось. Оставалось только смотреть, как Шерлок вздрагивает все сильнее и как мгновением позже подавляет громко разнесшийся по комнате, донельзя натуральный рвотный позыв. Отчасти Джону даже захотелось, чтобы его вывернуло прямо на своего похитителя, но Шерлок только согнулся пополам, округлив плечи, и тяжело задышал, перетягивая все внимание Мэтта исключительно на себя.

\- Эй, ты чего? - протянул тот, дернув детектива за волосы и заставив поднять голову. – Мы же только начали. – В отражении стало видно его лицо, самодовольное выражение которого постепенно исчезало по мере того, как Мэтт внимательно рассматривал своего пленника. – Ты что, помирать собрался? Не смей, я с тобой еще не закончил!

Глаза Шерлока закатились – настолько убедительно, что кровь вскипела в жилах и закаменели мышцы. Притворяется или это реакция на то, чем его накачали? Со стороны казалось, что все происходит по-настоящему, и Джон кожей почувствовал, как колеблется стоявшая чуть ниже Донован.

\- Мне нужно… - Еще один рвотный позыв, и Мэтт склонился ближе, жестом любовника обхватив лицо Шерлока и ни на что больше не обращая внимания. Стоит только ему поднять глаза, и он тут же заметит их с Салли, пригнувшихся в тени, но он, похоже, был не в силах оторваться от своей жертвы, упиваясь ее страданием.

\- Не надо бояться, - почти ласково произнес Мэтт. – Уже недолго. Каких-то полчаса, и все. – В его взгляде вспыхнуло мрачное торжество. – И больше не будет болеть. Если и придется потерпеть, то совсем чуть-чуть.

Ноги горели от желания броситься вперед. Шерлок весь – от согнутой спины до приоткрытых губ – излучал поражение, но вместе с тем чувствовалась в его позе какая-то намеренность, и Джон усилием воли заставил себя держаться, не поддаваясь горячке момента. А Мэтт, наконец, опустил нож на пол рядом с коленом и мягко отвел темные завитки с разбитого лба.

Единственное мгновение, а затем словно перевернулась подброшенная в воздух монета. Остекленевший взгляд Шерлока вспыхнул яркой остротой, и он, ощерившись, ударил головой в лицо своего похитителя. Брызнула кровь, тот зло выругался, но этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы Джон перелетел последние ступени и стремительным прыжком оказался рядом, вжимая в висок Мэтта взведенный пистолет.

\- Только попробуй дернуться, - процедил он, оскалившись в ответ на яростный взгляд и едва обращая внимание на Салли, которая доставала наручники, одновременно отдавая в рацию какие-то распоряжения. Хотелось быть рядом с другом, помочь ему, но пока Мэтт не будет передан полиции, Джон не собирался отходить от него ни на шаг.

Тот поднял на него карие глаза, что-то прикидывая, а затем вновь с болезненной одержимостью уставился на Шерлока. Мэтт смотрел на него, истерзанного, стоящего на коленях, с видом собственника, как будто для него не существовало ничего желанней этого зрелища, и Джон с трудом подавил желание врезать ему ногой по ребрам, вместо этого становясь так, чтобы загородить обзор.

Сквозь щели в плотных шторах замелькали синие огни. Салли присела на корточки, готовясь надеть на арестованного наручники, а затем внизу одновременно распахнулись обе двери, и парадная и черная, и от грохота застонали стены и половицы.

Это сбило концентрацию. Всего лишь на какую-то долю секунды, но большего Мэтту и не требовалось. Он сделал рывок – не к Джону, не к Салли, а к призывному блеску ножа, лежавшего рядом с Шерлоком. Цель его была ясна безо всяких слов. Не захватить заложника, не попробовать сбежать, а закончить начатое.

Джон забыл обо всем, забыл даже о пистолете в руке. Он просто бросился вперед, обрушившись Мэтту на плечи, в то время как Салли поймала его за ноги. Тот потянулся рукой, на которой уже был застегнут браслет наручников, пытаясь нащупать нож, но Шерлок опустил колено и, ломая кости, придавил шарящие пальцы, прежде чем они смогли сомкнуться на рукояти.

Сидя на спине Мэтта и защелкивая на его запястье второй наручник, Джон слышал крики и приближающийся топот тех, кто спешил к ним на помощь, а затем что-то холодное скользнуло по спине, заставив изумленно обернуться. Донован одернула его куртку, пряча пистолет из виду.  
\- Предохранитель на месте, - она криво улыбнулась. На щеке ее наливался свежий кровоподтек, заработанный во время короткой схватки. – Тебе нужно быть с Холмсом, а не отвечать на глупые вопросы. Иди к нему, а за этим я прослежу.

Мэтт орал и матерился, мешая проклятья с воплями о собственной невиновности, но Джон едва обращал на него внимание. Опустившись на колени рядом с Шерлоком, он будто молитву безостановочно и сбивчиво шептал слова утешения. Как бы хотелось ему мановением руки исцелить все нанесенные другу раны, но он понятия не имел, с чего начать, и неуверенно замер, так и не коснувшись плеч, боясь и не зная, стоит ли вообще это сейчас делать. А затем Шерлок качнулся вперед, привалившись к его груди с прерывистым вздохом.

Его била крупная дрожь, мышцы судорожно подергивались, лицо блестело испариной, и, подчинившись настойчивой потребности успокоить, Джон обхватил его затылок, лихорадочно прикидывая дальнейшие шаги.

Присевшая рядом Салли, извиняясь вполголоса, разрезала и сняла с ободранных запястий шпагат.  
\- Медики уже поднимаются.

\- Ему нужно что-то съесть. Что-то сладкое – печенье или кола, чтобы поднять сахар в крови. – Мысли бежали одна за другой. – Нужны одеяла, перевязка, швы. – Только теперь в глаза бросился синяк, разливавшийся вокруг укуса на плече, и медленно сочившаяся из разорванной мышцы кровь. – Антибиотики. Господи.

Он говорил скорее сам для себя по врачебной привычке, но Салли все равно кивнула, вскочила на ноги и протолкалась через заполнивших помещение полицейских.

Не обращая внимания ни на них, ни на ноющие колени, Джон придвинулся ближе, с некоторым облегчением услышав вырвавшийся у Шерлока слабый протестующий звук, когда он разомкнул руки, чтобы снять куртку. У него не было возможности ни промыть, ни перевязать раны, но он мог попытаться хоть немного согреть покрытое липким потом тело.

Теплая кожа легла на измученные плечи, и даже если вес одежды причинял боль, Шерлок ничем этого не выказал – лишь еще сильнее привалился к нему, безгранично доверяющий. Он не сжимался, не пытался уклониться от ласковых прикосновений, и, когда Джон, больше не в силах сдерживаться, прижался губами к спутанным влажным волосам, он почувствовал, как друг слегка обмяк, словно невероятное нервное напряжение потихоньку начало покидать его тело.

Скоро будут врачи, суета, поездка в больницу, бесконечные расспросы ярдовцев и медленный процесс исцеления. Но сейчас, когда все только закончилось, и еще не улеглись бушующие эмоции, Джон мог только говорить, обещая, что все будет хорошо.

\- Все позади, Шерлок. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. – Он закрыл глаза, повторяя снова и снова, успокаивая не только человека в своих объятиях, но и себя самого.

\- Ты в безопасности.


	16. Chapter 16

Диссоциация. Слово крутилось в мозгу, заглушая разрозненные обрывки всех других мыслей. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что происходит вокруг: полиция, шум, вопросы, но смотрел на все это со стороны – благосклонный наблюдатель. Даже боль плыла где-то над поверхностью кожи, вспыхивая иногда острым дискомфортом, но не касаясь сознания. Нечто сродни Высшему благу, потому что в противном случае его ощущения оказались бы мучительной пыткой: многочисленные порезы и глухая пульсация укуса на шее. 

Он сидел в машине «скорой помощи», хотя не мог вспомнить, как поднимался с пола или когда исчезло надежное объятие Джона. Все плыло в тумане изнеможения. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и больным, потрясенным до самой глубины непривычными эмоциями. Под ребрами засел омерзительный комок, пытающийся вырваться наружу всхлипами, и Шерлок с усилием сглотнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на настоящем. 

Казалось, он вязнет в зыбучих песках. Голоса доносились обрывками звуков, голова кружилась в тошнотворном контрасте с неподвижностью носилок. Где-то по-прежнему маячили вопросы, которые требовалось задать, и ответы, которые предстояло найти – пусть они схватили преступников, но расследование пока еще далеко от завершения. Но даже осознания этого факта не хватало, чтобы вернулась привычная ясность мысли, и Шерлоку чудилось, что его куда-то уносит. 

\- Эй, постарайся не отключиться, хорошо? – пальцы Джона ласково коснулись челюсти, он с трудом открыл глаза и посмотрел на родное усталое лицо. Написанная на нем неприкрытая нежность противоречила напряжению, что Шерлок ощутил, когда неуклюже потянулся, обхватил руку друга и слабо стиснул, ободряя, в знак единственного обещания, что мог предложить.

Джон взял что-то у одного из медиков и, бормоча извинения, сжал палец Шерлока. Острая боль укола сразу же затерялась среди бесконечности агонизирующих ощущений, что постепенно начали проникать в сознание. На экране прибора замигали цифры, Джон нахмурился и бросил через плечо.  
– Мне требуется что-нибудь, способное поднять уровень сахара в его крови. Все, что угодно, что у вас есть. И необходимо как можно скорее доставить его в больницу. – Ладонь Джона зависла, не касаясь, над ободранной, окровавленной кожей его запястий, и плечи сочувственно дернулись, когда он выдохнул. – Господи, твои руки…

Шерлоку потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, куда тот смотрит: неровные, небрежные линии вокруг его локтей. Алые полосы, которыми Мэтт с таким вдохновением разрисовывал бледный холст его кожи. Видеть их было неприятно не столько из-за того, что они из себя представляли, сколько из-за содержащегося в них намека, что его ждало и чего он едва избежал.

Джон и врач скорой, женщина около пятидесяти лет, начали раскладывать перевязочный материал, но слабый хриплый голос Шерлока заставил их остановиться.

\- Подождите, - с трудом произнес он, а потом провел языком по пересохшим губам, старательно подбирая слова. – Улики. Слюна в месте укуса, частицы кожи под ногтями. – Он многозначительно согнул пальцы и заметил, как по лицу Джона пробежала тень. Любой другой человек ответил бы, что это не играет роли, но друг слишком хорошо его знал: он никогда не позволил бы расследованию пострадать, если это в его силах.

Громкий командный голос разнесся вдоль улицы, призывая экспертов, а потом Джон натянул перчатки и распечатал стерильные салфетки.   
– Пока мы ждем специалиста, я могу начать. Какие из твоих повреждений можно обрабатывать?

\- Плечи, - выдавил Шерлок и скользнул взглядом вдоль своих рук. – Локти. Запястья.

\- Лоб?

Он почти забыл об этой ране и мог только устало кивнуть, стараясь не дрожать, когда Джон аккуратно убрал кожаную куртку, оставляя его обнаженным по пояс и беззащитным.

Жжение антисептика было резким и безжалостным, когда Джон и врач принялись за работу, тщательно протирая неглубокие разрезы и ободранную, саднящую кожу. Они работали в тишине, но молчание Джона не означало, что Шерлок не знал, о чем тот думает. Он наблюдал за другом, отмечая и запоминая каждую гримасу сострадания и вспышку ярости. Достоверные, надежные свидетельства, которые даже в таком затуманенном состоянии, далеко от своей лучшей формы, он мог понять.

Неожиданно Джон увидел кого-то сквозь открытые двери скорой, и глаза его потемнели.   
– Похоже, Андерсон – единственный, кто сейчас свободен, чтобы заняться тобой. – Слова его прозвучали словно извинение, но Шерлок только пожал одним плечом, зашипев, когда движение вызвало к жизни новую волну агонизирующей боли.

\- Мне все равно, - слабо произнес он. – Процедура настолько проста, что даже ему нужно постараться, чтобы все испортить.

Андерсон остановился у задней двери машины, крепко сжимая ручку своего чемоданчика и обозревая открывшуюся картину. На лице его застыл невероятный коктейль эмоций: обычное раздраженное, оборонительное пренебрежение, почти полностью скрытое под невольным сочувствием. Достаточно искренним, на взгляд Шерлока. Эксперт не стал ни отодвигать медиков, ни требовать их немедленно пропустить его; он стоял и ждал, пока Джон не указал ему жестом приступать.

\- Я постараюсь побыстрее, - пообещал он, присаживаясь на корточки на полу скорой и доставая небольшую, похожую на зубочистку, палочку. – Вытяни… - Тот поджал губы, когда Шерлок выполнил его указание еще до того, как оно было полностью произнесено, подняв кисть и держа неподвижно чуть согнутые пальцы. – Спасибо.

Шерлок бросил на Джона слегка изумленный взгляд поверх головы Андерсона. Усилие, затраченное на это действие, полностью оправдалось, когда он увидел, как стресс, искажавший знакомые черты, немного отступил, сменившись кривой улыбкой. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь, пока не появилась запыхавшаяся Салли, державшая в руках небольшую бутылочку Кока-Колы и «Кит-Кат».

\- Заняло несколько больше времени, чем хотелось бы, - сказала она, извиняясь. – Но мне показалось, что лучше принести нераспечатанные упаковки. – Она протянула их Джону, вздохнувшему с облегчением, и кивнула в ответ на его искреннюю благодарность. – Поможет?

\- Для начала должно хватить. – Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. – Полагаю, мне следует быть благодарным: Дэвид, похоже, явно знал, что делает – в переносном смысле, конечно же. По крайней мере, его познаний хватило, чтобы не отправить тебя в кому. Если сможешь съесть все это и выпить, будет здорово, разумеется, если тебя не стошнит. Будь ты диабетиком, я бы ввел тебе глюкагон, но твой организм уже вовсю трудится, стараясь переработать инсулин. Еще немного сахара должно помочь ему справиться с задачей. 

\- А если меня вырвет? – прохрипел Шерлок, отмечая промелькнувшее на лице Андерсона беспокойство.

\- Тогда введем что-нибудь внутривенно. – Джон открутил крышку у Кока-Колы, подождал, пока эксперт закончит обрабатывать правую руку Шерлока, а потом помог ему сжать пальцы вокруг пластика. – Давай, попробуй сначала с этим.

Шерлок послушно поднес бутылку к губам, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на боль и порезы вокруг суставов, ни на профессионально уверенные пальцы Андерсона, стиснувшие его запястье. По языку разлилась сладость, ослабляя острую, неумолимую потребность и жжение в горле. Хотелось выпить все залпом, но у него хватало здравого смысла делать маленькие глотки. 

Криминалист выпрямился, достал ватную палочку и встал у носилок. Даже не глядя, Шерлок ощутил его нерешительность и был рад, что не видит рану, заставившую Джона выругаться и открыто проступить на лице Андерсона глубоко упрятанную человечность. Спина была липкой от крови, и он не смог удержаться от дрожи, когда пальцы эксперта коснулись его плеча.

\- Как бы я ни старался, я не смогу провести сбор материала здесь безболезненно. – Он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, и Шерлок склонил голову.

\- Просто приступай, - приказал он и тихо добавил, когда Джон бросил на него укоряющий взгляд. – Пожалуйста. – И машинально сильнее стиснул бутылку, когда тампон скользнул по рваным краям раны. Наверняка в образце окажется куда больше следов его ДНК, чем Мэтта, но сделать это было необходимо. Вне зависимости от того, что случилось этой ночью, Скотланд-Ярду еще предстояло довести дело до обвинительного приговора.

Прошла, казалось, целая вечность, прежде чем Андерсон отстранился, запечатал образцы и шагнул в сторону. На лице его застыла болезненная гримаса, словно он не знал, что сказать, и Шерлок почувствовал облегчение, когда докучливый криминалист решил вести себя строго профессионально, а не демонстрировать свое сочувствие.   
– На данный момент у нас есть все, что требуется. Позднее мы заберем остальную твою одежду.

И ушел, не прощаясь, а Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, равнодушным взглядом скользя по открывшейся картине: голубые огни, отражающиеся в исцарапанных окнах мясной лавки, и выцветшая вывеска над дверью. Он мог, пусть с трудом, различить буквы, но название тонуло, бессмысленное, в наполнявшем голову тумане.

\- Что ж, могло быть и хуже. – Джон присел на корточки там, где еще недавно находился Андерсон и, привлекая к себе внимание ласковым прикосновением к костяшкам пальцев, поднес к его губам «Кит-Кат». – У меня руки значительно чище твоих, - пояснил он. – Если почувствуешь тошноту, скажи мне.

Шерлок послушно открыл рот, и Джон положил кусочек батончика ему на язык. Он никогда особо не любил шоколад, но сейчас вкус показался божественным, как свежая вода после долгих дней в пустыне. Организм явно знал, что ему требуется, и Шерлок без единого слова позволил Джону кормить себя, неторопливо и заботливо.

\- Для начала неплохо, а как только появится возможность, мы подкинем твоему телу еще углеводов, - пообещал Джон и сочувственно поморщился, когда у Шерлока вырвался сдавленный стон. Врач, бормоча слова извинения, прижала к укусу плотную повязку и зафиксировала ее пластырем.

\- Я больше ничего не могу сделать, - сказала она, качая головой. – Его раны, особенно та, что на шее, требуют внимания специалистов. Пристегнитесь. – Она постучала по перегородке, отделяющей кабину водителя, а потом поднялась и закрыла задние двери скорой. – Мы постараемся как можно быстрее доставить вас в больницу. У них больше возможностей помочь.

Шерлок, оцепеневший, охваченный болью, смотрел, как Джон забрал полупустую бутылку с Кока-Колой и уложил его на носилки – не самое удобное ложе, но сейчас и это было благом, поскольку облегчало головокружение. Друг аккуратно, не забывая о пострадавших местах, пристегнул его, надел на палец датчик частоты пульса, и Шерлоку оставалось только слушать его механический писк, немного убыстренный и несколько неравномерный.

\- Наверное, тебе лучше закрыть глаза, - предложил Джон, взял его за руку и осторожно, словно кости его были хрупкими, как стекло, переплел их пальцы. – Но постарайся не заснуть. С учетом инсулина и удара по голове… - Он не стал заканчивать предложение, а Шерлок позволил векам опуститься, пока машина рванула с места, набирая скорость под аккомпанемент включившейся сирены. На его взгляд, это было уже чересчур, но зато так они смогут куда быстрее добраться до места назначения.

Ему хотелось, чтобы собственный разум вновь оказался в его распоряжении, уверенный и острый, а не потерянный в колеблющемся мареве замешательства. Хотелось понять, что нужно сказать, чтобы облегчить стресс и переживания, терзавшие Джона, но слова ускользали. И все, что он мог сделать – сжать руку друга, прослеживая пальцами мозоли и линии на ладони – действие, помогавшее отвлечься от мучительной боли, что начала вгрызаться в тело, и неприятного, тошнотворного колыхания в желудке. Голова пульсировала, язык, казалось, распух, заняв весь рот. Порезы, с такой старательностью нанесенные Мэттом вплетали острые, вибрирующие ноты в тяжелое, гулкое биение басов, идущее от укуса.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - смог, наконец, выдавить он, приоткрывая один глаз и видя, как склонился к нему Джон, сидящий, уперев локти в колени и обхватив руку Шерлока своими ладонями. Большие пальцы скользили взволнованно по костяшкам – местами ободранным, но в целом неповрежденным. – Нам обоим доставалось и похуже.

Джон посмотрел на него исподлобья, не скрывая написанного на лице сомнения. Челюсти его сжались, морщинки вокруг глаз, вызванные на этот раз не смехом, а горечью, стали глубже.   
– Я должен был быть там. Должен был… - голос его сорвался, он задрожал и, с усилием сглотнув, сделал глубокий вдох. – Он… Есть что-то, что я пока не видел? – Взгляд, полный ужаса, скользнул к его по-прежнему расстегнутым джинсам с очевидным намеком, и Шерлок отрицательно мотнул головой, застонав от вспыхнувшей с новой силой боли в плече.

\- Постарайтесь не двигаться, - настоятельно произнесла врач, слегка приподнимая повязку, а потом вновь прилаживая ее на место. – Сейчас мне сложно оценить степень повреждения. Мы скоро приедем.

Шерлок издал слабый звук, соглашаясь, и закрыл глаза, слишком усталый, чтобы продолжать смотреть на Джона, пока озвучивал свой ответ.   
– Он накручивал себя в этом направлении. Думаю, что это для Дэвида происходящее было исключительно ради секса. Все, что выходило за пределы изнасилования, его мало волновало. Мэтт… - он натужно сглотнул при воспоминании о шепоте над ухом: ничего любящего, даже никакой пародии на ласку. Обещания о том, что его ждет впереди. – Ему хотелось увидеть, как я истекаю кровью. Изнасилование для него вторично, а не главный движущий фактор. 

\- Два урода, - прошипел Джон, и в голосе его слышались угроза и ярость. – Парочка ненормальных. – Руки его тряслись, но гнев, казалось, не проникал в нежный обхват его ладоней. Друг удерживал его внутри, под жесточайшим контролем.

Шерлоку не хотелось, чтобы Джон задерживался мыслями на событиях сегодняшней ночи – почти безнадежное пожелание, учитывая следы, оставленные на его коже. Однако даже если он не в состоянии изгнать их окончательно из головы друга, он может, по крайней мере, попытаться снизить их остроту, а заодно и улучшить их общее понимание произошедшего. Знание всегда являлось для него источником силы, и были некоторые факты, которых ему отчаянно не хватало. 

\- Как все случилось? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Как ты меня нашел?

Джон моргнул, медленно и устало, словно он предпочел бы не переживать вновь этот эпизод, но, понимая, что движет Шерлоком, начал рассказывать.   
– Отчасти – везение, отчасти – понимание, где искать. Как только мы сообразили, как именно они тебя вытащили из клуба, то пошли по следу. Оброненные тобой вещи, отпечатки ног, кровь, что ты размазывал… – Слова вплетались в завывания сирены, пока он, сгорбившись, описывал их путь. 

\- Они оставили калитки после себя незапертыми, так что мы смогли вычислить, куда вы шли, но, когда добрались до задворок Мортлэнд-стрит, оказалось, что дальше перед нами два варианта. Дэвис и Росс направились в мясную лавку, а мы с Грегом – в их жилище.

\- Дэвид поджидал тебя, - Шерлок с усилием открыл глаза, изучая Джона. Тот не хромал, не было никаких признаков, что он пострадал в столкновении, но сейчас, когда он дал себе труд присмотреться внимательнее, стало ясно, что костяшки пальцев Джона ободраны так же, как и его собственные. На щеке темнел след от удара, а царапины и порванная футболка означали, что ему пришлось сцепиться с противником в рукопашной. – Ты в порядке?

На лице Джона проступила слабая улыбка, а брови приподнялись в изумлении.  
– Поверь, я куда в лучшем состоянии, чем ты. Со мной был Грег, и вдвоем мы разобрались с Дэвидом. Он уже оказался в наручниках, когда мы с Салли явились за тобой.

Шерлок сглотнул, вновь погружаясь в коктейль ощущений, пронесшихся сквозь его тело, когда он увидел в зеркале отражение Джона. Облегчение, потому что Джон здесь, целый и невредимый, решительно настроенный и опасный. Натянутый, как струна, готовый действовать, думающий, анализирующий ситуацию, когда сам он был на это не способен. Присутствие Джона резко увеличивало шансы на выживание самого Шерлока, но одновременно снижало его собственные. Если бы Мэтт его увидел…

Он скривился, отгоняя эхо былого ужаса, что вновь начало разливаться в груди. Они в безопасности, оба, и Шерлок сосредоточился на непрерывном успокаивающем скольжении пальцев Джона по его кисти.

Он попытался разобраться в собственных смутных воспоминаниях о произошедшем. В голове всплыл резкий звук выстрела и нечто, напоминавшее пронзительный человеческий вопль – отдаленный, но вполне различимый. Внутри затеплилась надежда, для которой раньше он не видел ни единого шанса, укрепив его решимость неуклонно удерживать внимание Мэтта. Как оказалось, это было совсем несложно. Его мучитель однозначно слышал то же, что и он, но просто отмахнулся от данного факта. Он не узнал крик собственного брата, ослепленный либо своей уверенностью, либо нарастающим предвкушением эротического удовольствия, что он описывал Шерлоку в тошнотворных подробностях.

\- Так Дэвид жив? – поинтересовался он, с трудом выдерживая ощущения, вызванные торможением автомобиля, прибывшего к месту назначения.

\- Я прострелил ему ступню, - ответил Джон без малейших угрызений совести и пожал плечами, а потом положил ладонь на грудь Шерлока, не позволяя сесть. – Лежи. Во-первых, уровень сахара в крови у тебя наверняка все еще понижен и нестабилен. И последнее, что нам нужно – это чтобы ты свалился в обморок. А во-вторых… - в голосе его прозвучали виноватые нотки, впрочем, быстро исчезнувшие. - Пациента, который не может передвигаться сам, примут гораздо быстрее.

В словах его был смысл, базирующийся на знании больничного протокола. Возможно, Джону не очень хотелось идти на подобные манипуляции, но, честно говоря, Шерлок и сам сомневался, что сможет устоять на ногах хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время. В любой другой ситуации он первый выразил бы недовольство визитом в больницу, но силы его были уже на исходе, и спорить он не стал. Казалось, он на вкус ощущает неумолимое желание очутиться скорее на Бейкер-стрит, но он чувствовал себя слишком усталым, истерзанным и вымотанным, чтобы потребовать его исполнения. 

Ласковые пальцы скользнули по щеке, даря благословенное прикосновение, а потом Джон вновь взял его за руку и не отпускал, пока медики выкатывали из машины носилки и бегом повезли их в хаос приемного покоя. Могло быть и хуже, подумал Шерлок. Ночь понедельника была одной из самых спокойных в этом отношении, но обычный набор пострадавших в пьяных драках, кричащих детей или торопливо направляемых внутрь жертв автомобильных аварий толпились на их пути к началу очереди. 

\- Мы подали документы напрямую регистратору, распределяющему приоритетность обслуживания, - сказал один из медиков. Шерлок понятия не имел, было ли это стандартной процедурой, но он видел, как Джон быстро заполнял какую-то форму, наверняка, в стремлении ускорить процесс. – Вас должны скоро принять. 

Джон кивнул в знак благодарности, отстегивая ремни безопасности, что удерживали Шерлока на носилках. На секунду он застыл, словно не уверенный, как лучше помочь ему подняться, так что в итоге Шерлок вздохнул, крепко схватил Джона за левую руку и подтянул себя в сидячее положение. Тот моментально сунул ему обратно бутылку Кока-Колы, и он принялся вновь пить маленькими глоточками под неусыпным наблюдением Джона. 

Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь, но слова не шли с языка, неловкие и сентиментальные до такой степени, что он боялся заплакать. Крайне редко он чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, как оказался сегодня ночью, когда любые прямые действия вели бы к его немедленному устранению, а поиск сколько-нибудь изощренного подхода был его мозгу не по силам. Всего лишь одним уколом инсулина Дэвид полностью нарушил химический баланс его организма и, как следствие, лишил главнейшего оружия – гениального разума. Если бы не Джон…

По телу волной прошла дрожь, и Шерлок склонил голову, когда друг вновь осторожно накинул ему на плечи свою куртку, стягивая ее на груди в стремлении поплотнее его закутать. Скользкая и холодная синтетическая подкладка согревала плохо, но зато она окружила его ароматом кожи и Джона. Находись он в своем обычном состоянии, наверняка отреагировал бы куда более чувственно, но сейчас он просто наслаждался примитивнейшим комфортом и, наконец, смог сдавленно произнести:

\- Спасибо. 

Голос предательски дрогнул, и Шерлок стиснул челюсти. Он понятия не имел, что именно отобразилось на его лице, но Джону, очевидно, все было ясно без слов, потому что он шагнул ближе, встав между его коленями, и аккуратно, стараясь не задеть раны, обнял.

Шерлок со вздохом уронил голову на плечо друга. Мягкий хлопок с шорохом прижался к щеке, и запах: Джон, пот, стресс, облегчение – наполнил его легкие, словно панацея.

Он успел забыть, что теперь ему это позволено. Раньше, когда кто-то из них или же оба оказывались в деловитой больничной суматохе, они не могли просить о подобном. Границы, установленные платонической природой их отношений, пусть близких и дорогих обоим, просто не подразумевали такой возможности. А теперь они исчезли, и Шерлок почти таял от облегчения, принесенного мыслью, что имеет полное право на прикосновение Джона, если оно ему требуется. А что еще лучше, если бы ситуация была противоположной, он смело, не спрашивая, мог предложить аналогичное утешение.

\- Эй, все в порядке. – Рука Джона дернулась, словно он хотел погладить Шерлока по спине, но, поразмыслив, передумал. – Это абсолютно нормальная реакция.

Шерлок смог лишь фыркнуть в знак пренебрежения к идее, что он может вести себя как обычный человек, и, зажмурившись в попытке сдержать нежеланные, жгущие глаза слезы, слабо улыбнулся, услышав, как посмеивается Джон.

\- Ладно. Как насчет такого объяснения? Частично твоя реакция вызвана шоком, частично – гипогликемией, которая всегда делает человека эмоционально нестабильным. Подожди немного и вновь станешь самим собой. И, Шерлок, ты не должен меня благодарить. Как иначе я мог поступить? Вернуться на Бейкер-стрит и ждать, пока они обнаружат… - на этот раз голос сорвался у Джона, и Шерлок встревожено поднял взгляд. – То, что Мэтт оставил бы от тебя?

В глазах Джона не было заметно подозрительного блеска, но они потемнели, в них плескались напряжение и нервозность, пока в голове его явно непрошенными разворачивались картины, казавшиеся еще ужаснее из-за ошибочного предположения, что Шерлок благодарит его за спасение.

\- Я ни на мгновение не сомневался, что ты придешь, - выдавил он, откашливаясь и моргая в стремлении прогнать влагу с ресниц. – Даже близнецы были убеждены, на этом отчасти строился их план. Среди всех многочисленных моих ошибок, допущенных при расследовании данного дела, самой тяжелой оказалась уверенность, что они охотятся только за одним из нас. – Он протянул руку и успокаивающе провел по щеке Джона, чувствуя покалывание щетины. – Как выяснилось, я предназначался Мэтту, а ты – Дэвиду. Они собирались захватить нас обоих в ту ночь, когда тебе подсунули отравленное пиво, и у них ничего не вышло только потому, что я не выпил бутылку, оставленную для меня за стойкой.

Джон закрыл глаза, дыхание с шорохом скользило по щеке Шерлока.   
– И вместо этого они забрали тебя, зная, что я ринусь следом.

\- Но ты пришел не один, - он удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – Именно за это я тебе и благодарен. Если бы ты бросился по следу, не дожидаясь Лестрейда и остальных, все могло бы закончиться по-другому. 

Джон прижал его к себе чуть крепче – не настолько, чтобы потревожить многочисленные раны, но достаточно, чтобы Шерлок ощутил силу его объятия, - борясь с нахлынувшими мыслями, как все могло бы обернуться. Покачав головой, он обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями. Мэтт делал то же самое, но какая разница была между этими двумя жестами! Ласка Джона была полна искренности, а не насмешки, и прикосновение его не несло в себе угрозы. Благодаря ему к Шерлоку частично вернулись решимость и уверенность, а не разверзалась внутри зияющая бездна ужаса.

\- Все закончилось. – Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, Джон поднял взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока, не делая попытки отстраниться и не стесняясь их близости. – Они за решеткой, где им и место.

\- И как долго они там останутся? – вздохнул Шерлок, испытывая неподъемную усталость. Немедленная опасность миновала, но Джон ошибался: расследование было далеко от завершения. – Даже если Лестрейд обнаружит все, что ему требуется, это дело – одно из самых запутанных и сложных, с какими я сталкивался. Доказать, кто из близнецов что именно и как сделал с каждой из жертв… Им понадобится моя помощь.

Плечи Джона поникли, и Шерлок ощутил, как в нем эхом отозвались эмоции друга. Ему тоже ничего на свете не хотелось больше, кроме как вернуться на Бейкер-стрит и забыть о клубе, баре и убийцах. Но жизнь, увы, вносит свои коррективы. 

\- Пока нет. – Джон слабо улыбнулся, увидев недоумение Шерлока. – Полиция занята сбором улик, а у тебя есть задачи поважнее, чем помочь им их интерпретировать. Они тебя сами позовут, когда понадобишься. А сейчас нам нужно заняться твоими ранами.

И, словно в ответ на его слова, в холле раздалось имя Шерлока. Изучая записи на своем планшете, к ним направлялась женщина с усталым, но дружелюбным лицом. Выслушав объяснения Джона, она задала детективу несколько простых вопросов и бегло осмотрела все повреждения.   
– Можете встать, мистер Холмс? Смотровая прямо за углом, там мы сможем заняться вами.

Он осторожно поднялся на ноги, морщась от странной эластичности суставов и пустоты и легкости в голове. Джон, надежная опора, был рядом с ним каждый шаг, но Шерлок все же вздохнул с облегчением, когда смог опуститься на кушетку, вновь голый по пояс. Медсестра вызвала помощника и сказала, указав на бутылку Кока-Колы.

\- Я вижу, вы предприняли меры по стабилизации уровня сахара. Мы сейчас еще раз возьмем кровь на анализ и посмотрим, к чему привели ваши усилия. Будем надеяться, что сможем окончательно решить этот вопрос при помощи питания и не прибегать к внутривенным инъекциям.

\- Ему потребуется госпитализация? – поинтересовался Джон, и Шерлок увидел, как женщина с сомнением посмотрела на него.

\- Посмотрим. – С извиняющейся улыбкой она натянула перчатки, попутно отдавая инструкции вошедшему в комнату молодому человеку. Тот достал аппарат, аналогичный тому, что Джон использовал в машине скорой помощи, и Шерлок даже не поморщился, когда в палец опять вонзилась игла и капля крови окрасила край тест-полоски. Появившиеся цифры были встречены с одобрением, и Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку, удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Все еще ниже нормы, но уже лучше, чем было.

\- Мы обработаем порезы, а вы пока можете допить газировку, - сказала медсестра. – А затем мы принесем вам поесть что-нибудь посущественнее.

Они работали молча и уверенно, внимательно изучая каждый горящий порез и оценивая необходимость наложения швов. По большей части Мэтт лишь провел лезвием по коже, словно создавая набросок своего великого замысла. Однако местами страсть и нетерпение погрузили нож слишком глубоко, чтобы для благополучного заживления хватило пластыря или повязки.

Джон пристально наблюдал за действиями медиков, не вмешиваясь, но явно отказываясь хоть на секунду отвести взгляд. Обычно в больницах крайне неодобрительно относились к тому, чтобы врач, не входящий в штат, брал на себя какие-либо функции, и это была одна из причин, почему Шерлок всегда требовал, чтобы его раны обрабатывались дома: прикосновение Джона было куда предпочтительнее чужих рук. 

\- Бинтовать не нужно. – Все, находящиеся в кабинете, в изумлении посмотрели на Шерлока. – Напрасная трата материала. – И, повернувшись к Джону, он негромко добавил. – Первое, что я хочу сделать, как только доберемся домой – принять душ. Ты же сможешь потом наложить повязки?

Джон прищурился и склонил голову, обдумывая его предложение.   
– Не самый лучший вариант, но, полагаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем. – Он взглянул на медсестру, как раз закончившую очередную пару стежков. – Вы не возражаете? 

\- Обычно мы не рекомендуем мочить подобные повреждения в течение ближайших двадцати четырех часов, - ответила она. – Однако если вы сможете их адекватно просушить, а потом забинтовать, то я не вижу никаких проблем. Для большинства из этих ран повязки служат только для сохранения их в чистоте и могут быть сняты довольно скоро – максимум через несколько дней. С другой стороны, вот эта… - Она указала на укус на плече Шерлока, по-прежнему скрытый тампоном, наложенным врачом скорой помощи. – Необходимо, чтобы его осмотрел доктор. Это крайне сложная рана. Саймон, будь добр, принеси мистеру Холмсу поднос с едой и постарайся, чтобы там было достаточно углеводов. – И добавила с виноватой улыбкой. - Пока доктор освободится, может пройти немало времени, и если мы вас не накормим, вы наверняка почувствуете себя хуже. 

Саймон исчез в коридоре, женщина ушла следом, и Шерлок, проводив их взглядом, уставился на свои руки: чистая кожа, если не считать тонких линий вокруг суставов. Они производили странное впечатление, словно он был одним из манекенов, что используют художники, - тех, на которых неприятно выделяется каждое сочленение. Лоб свой он видеть не мог, но медсестра достаточно долго изучала рану на предмет наличия осколков и накладывала швы. Пара стежков на шее неприятно потянули кожу, когда он попытался посмотреть на Джона. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Собираюсь протереть твою спину, - пояснил он, обходя Шерлока. – Они проверили наскоро, что там нет порезов, но я, по крайней мере, могу хоть немного избавить тебя от этой грязи. – Пропитанная антисептиком салфетка прошлась по телу, быстро нагреваясь, пока Джон аккуратно оттирал засохшие ржавые пятна. Похоже, кровавые подтеки тянулись вдоль всего позвоночника, иногда достигая талии, и Шерлок поморщился, отставляя в сторону пустую бутылку из-под Кока-Колы. 

\- А как бы ты его обрабатывал? – он слегка откинулся назад, чтобы лучше слышать ответ. – Укус, я имею в виду.

Джон молчал, тишина тянулась и тянулась, и Шерлоку захотелось развернуться и посмотреть другу в лицо. Если бы не боль в шее, он бы так и сделал, но вместо этого заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, лишь слегка склонив голову в знак внимания.

Наконец он ощутил ласковое прикосновение к краю временной повязки, которую Джон осторожно потянул, снимая. Холодный воздух скользнул по пылающей коже, пульсирующей в такт биению его сердца. 

С губ Джона сорвался полузадушенный вздох, и матрас прогнулся, когда он присел вплотную к Шерлоку, чтобы лучше осмотреть повреждение.   
– Не знаю. Если бы он просто прокусил кожу, то я бы убедился, что рана чистая, зашил бы, наложил повязку и надеялся на лучшее, но здесь…

Шерлок скривился, пытаясь отогнать воспоминание об острой, пронзающей боли и влажного звука раздираемой плоти.   
– Он мотнул головой в сторону, словно пес, разрывающий кроличье горло. – Детектив с осторожным любопытством прикоснулся к границе темного синяка, разливающегося по всему плечу. – Ему хотелось оставить свою метку. 

Раздался невнятный звук, и Шерлок услышал скрип щетины – друг тер ладонями усталое лицо. Господи, как ненавистно было ему это чувство поражения, что исходило от Джона, и, казалось, тот затерялся в нем, как в тумане, не видя пути вперед. 

Потянувшись на ощупь назад, он провел рукой по обтянутому джинсовой тканью бедру, пытаясь вернуть другу привычную силу и уверенность. Ласковая ладонь немедленно обхватила его пальцы, и он услышал, как Джон втянул воздух, пытаясь взять свои эмоции под контроль.

\- Разрыв нехороший и глубокий, и у человека в ротовой полости полно всякой дряни, - наконец произнес он. – Я бы очистил укус по максимуму, сделал бы рентген, чтобы удостовериться, что там не осталось посторонних включений, а потом наложил бы швы. Потребуется регулярная смена повязки, чтобы поддерживать рану в чистоте и оттягивать выделения, курс антибиотиков, чтобы предотвратить воспаление, и постоянное наблюдение за их эффективностью… - Он вздохнул; Шерлок потянул сжимающую его пальцы руку и услышал, как Джон покорно поднялся на ноги и, обойдя кушетку, встал перед ним. – Чтобы мы ни делали, шрам все равно останется.

Шерлок пожал неповрежденным плечом, поморщившись, когда даже это слабое движение отозвалось болью с другой стороны.   
– Не первый, что я получил, и, наверняка, не последний, - заметил он. – Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, я в итоге легко отделался.

Выражение, появившееся на лице Джона, вряд ли можно было принять за согласие, но прежде, чем он успел произнести хоть слово, вернулся Саймон с пластиковым подносом, полным стандартной больничной еды.   
– Съешьте, сколько сможете, - посоветовал он. – Так вы обеспечите себе постоянный уровень сахара в крови, пока ваш организм не переработает до конца избыток инсулина.

\- Сколько времени на это потребуется? – спросил Шерлок и перевел взгляд на Джона, когда медбрат лишь пожал плечами.

\- Мы не знаем, какую дозу Дэвид вколол тебе, так что однозначно сказать проблематично. Вероятно, еще пара часов, но чем больше ты сможешь проглотить, тем лучше будешь себя чувствовать. – Джон оперся на край кровати, задев обнаженным предплечьем покрытую мурашками кожу Шерлока. – Углеводы обеспечат медленный, но постоянный приток сахара в кровь. Кока-кола и шоколад дали временное облегчение, но нормальная еда должна окончательно закрыть этот вопрос.

Шерлок принялся за еду, дрожа в прохладном воздухе больницы и чувствуя глубокую, проникающую до костей усталость. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось свернуться где-нибудь в безопасности и просто уснуть. Искушение опуститься на плоскую подушку и перекрахмаленную простыню было велико, но Джон подарил ему гораздо более предпочтительную альтернативу: надежный источник тепла, на который Шерлок мог опереться, бесконечно доверяя в своей беззащитности.

\- Ты… - начал Джон, и детектив почти на вкус ощутил его беспокойство, горечью разливавшееся в воздухе. – Ты непривычно притихший. – Это было скорее наблюдение, чем обвинение, но он слишком хорошо знал Джона, чтобы понимать: за высказанным беспокойством кроется вопрос. 

Правда заключалась в том, что вряд ли какие-то его слова могли бы сейчас заставить Джона выйти из состояния агрессивной готовности к бою: его верный защитник. Шерлок подозревал, что плечи друга не расслабятся, а из глаз не исчезнет плохо скрываемое пламя мстительной ярости, пока они не окажутся в безопасных стенах Бейкер-стрит. 

\- Я устал, - ответил он. – Я хочу поскорее добраться домой, но полностью отдаю себе отчет, что пробуду здесь, вероятно, еще несколько часов.

Джон сильнее оперся на него, и теперь они поддерживали друг друга. Это было удивительное, ободряющее и успокаивающее ощущение: они вдвоем против всего мира, израненные, но победившие, и Шерлок прижался лбом к виску Джона и позволил глазам закрыться, прислушиваясь к несмолкаемому деловитому больничному гулу. 

Он и в самом деле желал, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Его не волновали швы и шрамы, кровь и инфекция. Не беспокоил по-прежнему нависавший над ними призрак Мэтта. Ему не хотелось задерживаться в этом неуверенном, переходном состоянии между катастрофой и нормальностью. Он жаждал забыть о близнецах, расследовании и событиях этой ночи, устроиться в объятиях Джона и обрести умиротворение в их постели, но эта перспектива казалась бесконечно далекой. 

Возможно, он задремал, или сознание его уплыло куда-то, стремясь сбежать из замкнутого круга, по которому ходили его мысли. Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Джон смотрит на него с улыбкой, ласково касаясь щеки.   
– Доктор здесь, чтобы заняться тобой. Если нам повезет, то, как только она закончит, мы сможем отправиться домой.

\- Итак, мистер Холмс. – Врач шагнула к нему, сняла повязку и осторожно коснулась раны затянутой в перчатку рукой. Агонизирующая боль огнем пронеслась по нервам, когда она аккуратно обследовала края, пытаясь вычислить наилучший способ дальнейших действий. В итоге заключение ее полностью совпало с тем, что озвучил Джон: ему предстояла утомительная и требующая времени процедура.

Шерлок твердо решил удалить из памяти весь процесс при первой же возможности, но сейчас ему оставалось только стиснуть зубы и терпеть изо всех сил. 

К тому моменту, когда доктор закончила изучать рентгеновский снимок, наложила последний шов и закрыла рану чистой повязкой, им обоим казалось, что они находятся в больнице целую вечность. Часы Джона показывали, что миновало четыре утра; Шерлок равнодушно смотрел, как в руку вкалывают вакцину, как наполняется кровью для анализа пробирка и как еще один, последний раз на приборе мигают цифры, показывающие уровень сахара в его крови.

\- Похоже, гипогликемия прошла, - сказала врач, - и, боюсь, мы сделали для вас, что могли. Дома есть кому за вами присмотреть?

\- Да, я буду с ним постоянно, - ответил Джон, принимая бинты, повязки и лекарства.

\- Уход достаточно простой, - пояснила она, записывая что-то на прикрепленном к планшету листе бумаги. – Самая серьезная рана – укус, повреждение тканей там значительное. Вероятно, он будет причинять боль и неудобства еще несколько недель. Давайте ему по необходимости парацетамол и ибупрофен, так часто, как допускается. Можно принимать кодеин.

Джон кивнул, терпеливо выслушивая все, что он и так наверняка знал.   
– Мы можем идти?

\- Почти. – Доктор подняла голову и, не глядя, подписала заключение. – Снаружи вас ждет полицейский. Что-то, связанное с вещественными доказательствами.

\- Одежда, - сказал Шерлок. – На случай, если на ней есть какие-то следы, что могут быть использованы в качестве улик. Мне следовало снять ее раньше. – Он вздохнул: хотя эта мысль и приходила неоднократно ему в голову, он так ей и не последовал. А теперь вряд его вещи принесут какую-то пользу. – Мне нужно что-нибудь, что я смогу надеть.

\- Об этом позаботились, - донесся голос стоявшего в дверях Лестрейда. Инспектор выглядел измученным до крайности, в одной руке у него были пустые полиэтиленовые пакеты, а в другой – небольшой портплед с рисунком в виде роз. – Не знаю, как это характеризует вас обоих, но ваша домовладелица и глазом не моргнула, когда ее разбудили среди ночи, и спокойно собрала все, что требуется. – Он посмотрел на Джона, а потом вновь перевел взгляд на Шерлока. – Как вы? 

\- Да ничего, жить будем, - ответил Джон с усталой улыбкой. – Очень хочется наконец добраться до дома. А как твоя голова?

\- Наверняка некоторое количество мозговых клеток безвозвратно погибло, но я справлюсь. – Инспектор передал свою ношу и вновь внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, явно обеспокоенный его молчанием. Возможно, он ожидал обычной насмешки или ехидного замечания, пренебрежительного «разумеется», но Шерлок мог лишь скривиться. Лестрейд стиснул челюсти и наклонил голову. – Я подожду снаружи.

\- Тебе нужна моя помощь или мне тоже… - Джон указал в сторону двери, и сердце Шерлока в ужасе пропустило удар. От мысли о том, что друг окажется вне поля его зрения, тело покрылось холодным потом, и он торопливо схватил его за локоть.

\- Я смогу сам снять джинсы, но нагнуться, чтобы стянуть ботинки… - Он ссутулился и тихо добавил. – Останься.

Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять - в его просьбе не было нужды. Джон стремился оставить его одного ничуть не больше, чем сам Шерлок - оказаться в одиночестве. Друг достал перчатки из стоящей на столике коробки, и, закрыв свои пальцы латексом, принялся развязывать шнурки.

\- Наверное, уже поздно волноваться о контаминации улик, - пробормотал Шерлок, пока с него осторожно стягивали ботинки и носки.

\- Может быть, но если мы сделаем, как положено, никто не сможет предъявить претензии.

Вдвоем они медленно и осторожно сняли все, что было на Шерлоке, запаковали в пластиковые пакеты и вновь одели его в то, что передала миссис Хадсон: странный комплект из мягких хлопковых брюк, футболки, в которой он иногда спал, строгих туфель под костюм и привычного объемного пальто. 

\- Ты как, нормально? – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок плотнее запахнул Белстафф, наслаждаясь теплом, несмотря на болезненные ощущения от легшей на плечи тяжести. – Пойдем, отдадим это Грегу и, наконец, уедем отсюда.

Шерлок проследил, как Джон положил в отдельный пакет свою кожаную куртку, пояснив:   
\- На всякий случай. Ты же ее надевал. – Пожав плечами, он повесил сумки на сгиб руки и снял перчатки. Ладонь его нерешительно повисла между ними, словно он хотел взять Шерлока за локоть и помочь, но мысль о том, что своими действиями он может причинить боль, уже в который раз за ночь остановила Джона. 

\- Я не стеклянный, не разобьюсь, - протестующе произнес Шерлок, медленно направляясь к двери и выходя в коридор.

– Нет, ты можешь расползтись по швам, – Джон передал сумки поджидавшему их Лестрейду и оглянулся на смотровую, проверяя, что они ничего не забыли. – Тебе еще что-нибудь от нас нужно? – поинтересовался он, не скрывая надежды в голосе, которая, к счастью, полностью оправдалась прозвучавшим ответом.

\- Близнецы под арестом, ими пока занимаются врачи, а мы обследуем мясную лавку и их жилище. Завтра утром их можно будет допрашивать. Надеюсь, от вас больше не потребуется ничего, кроме свидетельских показаний Шерлока, а это подождет. Отправляйтесь отдыхать, вам обоим это необходимо.

\- Спасибо, Грег.

Лестрейд покачал головой, и на лице его появилась кривая, измученная улыбка, когда он шагнул в сторону, пропуская их.   
– Не стоит благодарности. Если я могу еще чем-то помочь…

\- Мы тебе позвоним, - пообещал Джон, кладя ладонь на поясницу Шерлока. Хозяйский, собственнический жест, что сам детектив регулярно использовал, направляя друга в нужную сторону. Сейчас это слабое давление было единственное, что давало ему силы переставлять усталые ноги, помогая преодолеть путь к входным дверям сквозь странную толчею похожих на зомби людей в приемном покое.

Знакомая фигура на пороге заставила замедлить шаг, и Шерлок раздраженно застонал, встретившись взглядом с Майкрофтом. На обычно непроницаемом и высокомерном лице застыло напряженное и обеспокоенное выражение. Однако в его адрес не прозвучало ни единого назидательного замечания. Вместо этого брат повелительно указал зонтом на черный автомобиль, поджидавший у тротуара. 

\- Прямиком на Бейкер-стрит, - пообещал он, и на этот раз в словах его не слышалось самодовольства. – И прошу тебя, Шерлок, не спорь. Вопреки собственному мнению я решил подчиниться твоим желаниям и максимально ограничить свое вмешательство в твои расследования. – Он нахмурился и посмотрел на лоб Шерлока, а потом отвел глаза. – По крайней мере, позволь мне обеспечить тебе быстрое и безопасное возвращение домой. 

В груди вспыхнула искра упрямой гордости, всегда стремящейся противоречить, но она оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы разгореться в нечто большее. В конце концов, он все же получил свою долю удовлетворения от изумления, на мгновение поступившего на лице брата, когда послушался и осторожно забрался в машину.

Но торжеству этому не суждена была долгая жизнь, стоило ему ощутить тяжесть полных тревоги взглядов, которыми обменялись за его спиной Джон и Майкрофт. Ему захотелось рявкнуть на них, чтобы они перестали нервничать и примирились с тем, что уже нельзя изменить, но Джон уж точно не заслуживал подобного. Поэтому он просто устало привалился к дверце автомобиля, поморщившись, когда соприкосновение с холодным стеклом заставило заныть швы на лбу. 

\- Я с вами не поеду, - сказал Майкрофт, наклонившись и заглядывая внутрь, когда Джон скользнул на сиденье рядом с Шерлоком. – Полагаю, сегодня вечером мое присутствие принесет гораздо больше пользы в другом месте.

\- Постарайся не устроить международный инцидент, - смог негромко произнести Шерлок и увидел, как дрогнули обычно невозмутимые черты брата. Для стороннего наблюдателя тот показался бы все таким же отстраненным и безразличным, но детектив слишком хорошо его знал. В голове всплыла мысль: насколько близко Майкрофт подошел к тому, чтобы направить за ним спецназ, МИ5 или какие там еще силы были в его распоряжении? Чего стоило ему довериться бывшему военному врачу, лучшим полицейским Скотланд-Ярда и самому Шерлоку, что они справятся с возникшей ситуацией?

Судя по бледности его лица, решение это далось ему нелегко.

\- О, мои заботы скорее касаются внутренних проблем: разобраться с некоторыми незакрытыми вопросами, - многозначительно ответил Майкрофт, и крепко сжатые следом губы говорили куда больше, чем любые слова. – Я буду на связи. Шерлок, Джон. – И он аккуратно закрыл дверцу и похлопал по крыше автомобиля. Водитель немедленно повернул ключ зажигания, и урчание мощного мотора, казалось, завибрировало в барабанных перепонках, пока машина отправилась в короткий путь к тому месту, что они с Джоном могли назвать своим убежищем. 

Он ожидал, что Джон потребует прояснить слова Майкрофта, но между ними повисла густая тишина. Не умиротворенное спокойствие, что бывает между друзьями в тихий, ленивый день, а нечто нервное, испуганно дрожащее в странной, жутковатой тьме, что опускается незадолго до рассвета. 

Шерлок автоматически попытался воспользоваться привычным методом: получить информацию, внимательно изучая профиль Джона, не задавая вопросов, и с облегчением осознал, что острота ума хотя бы отчасти вновь вернулась к нему. Последние несколько часов ему не составляло никакой сложности увидеть, что происходит вокруг, однако делать какие-либо заключения не получалось.

Возможно, задачу его облегчал тот факт, что дело касалось Джона. Жизнь бок о бок предоставила достаточно данных, чтобы делать предположения и строить теории исходя из знакомого ему спектра поведения друга. Он был словно открытая книга, но чтение оставалось все таким же захватывающим как в первые дни знакомства. Сейчас одна рука Джона крепко вцепилась в бедро, а вторая судорожно сжимала бумажный пакет с перевязочным материалом. 

Вывод: психосоматическая боль, вызванная к жизни сочетанием резкого всплеска и последующего падения уровня адреналина в крови, физического истощения и эмоционального стресса, который, по-видимому, и повлиял сильнее всего. Шерлок неоднократно замечал, какой напряженной становилась походка Джона после очередных запоев Гарри или когда заканчивались крахом отношения, с которыми он связывал много ожиданий. Похоже, сама природа их сегодняшних приключений оказалась неприемлемой, выведя понятие «может быть опасно» за пределы допустимого. Разумеется, не угроза собственной жизни заставляла Джона сейчас тереть ногу, а страх того, что могло бы случиться с Шерлоком.

Умение подбодрить или успокоить не дается от рождения. До появления в его жизни Джона он искал утешение и уверенность в знании, что предлагала неопровержимая правда. Прикосновение не входило в эту категорию. Нет, он видел, как это проделывают другие: гладят по спине, берут за руку, произносят ласковые слова, но ему и в голову не приходило учиться подобным вещам.

Но потребность Джона, так ярко выраженную в напряженной осанке и склоненной голове, игнорировать было невозможно, и Шерлок приглашающе положил на сиденье руку ладонью вверх. Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Он не успел сделать следующий вдох, как Джон оставил свои попытки справиться со стрессом самостоятельно и крепко сжал его пальцы. 

Они молчали: в словах не было необходимости. Да и зачем они были нужны, когда Шерлок мог увидеть так много на родном лице? Одно прикосновение, и они оказались обеими ногами в настоящем: потрясенные, израненные, страдающие от боли, но – живые. 

Они оба оставались на своих местах, поодаль друг от друга, если не считать невинного контакта их рук, которое, однако, не было неподвижным соединением, словно звено цепи, но представляло собой нечто изменчивое, обладающее собственной динамикой. Джон рисовал круги на его ладони, словно писал невидимые слова, И Шерлок шевельнулся, прижимая пальцы к струнам играющих под кожей связок и пульсирующим венам. В эту музыку отдаленно, но гармонично вплеталось шуршание шин по асфальту, и на короткое время Шерлок ощутил нечто, похожее на умиротворение. 

Автомобиль бесшумно свернул на Бейкер-стрит и остановился у знакомой двери с цифрами 221. Шерлок с неохотой выпустил пальцы Джона и, выбираясь из машины, услышал, как тот тихо благодарит водителя.

Прежде чем он успел задуматься о поиске ключей, входная дверь распахнулась, и наружу вырвался поток мягкого света, заливший тротуар, словно жидкое золото.   
– О, Шерлок, – с сочувствием и легким укором произнесла миссис Хадсон, беря его за руку и ведя внутрь. Глаза ее блестели от выступивших слез, и она сморгнула их, сжимая его ладонь. 

\- Когда тот милый полицейский постучал в дверь, я не знала, что и думать! – Голос ее дрогнул, но она распрямила плечи и плотнее запахнула халат поверх ночной рубашки. – Все эти переделки, куда вы ввязываетесь… - она выпустила его пальцы и шагнула в сторону, позволяя им пройти. – Давайте, идите к себе. Я принесу вам чай – но только в этот раз. – Она слабо улыбнулась, когда Джон вернул ей сумку, причитая над синяком, украшавшим его лицо, а потом, поторапливая их, махнула в сторону лестницы. 

Медленно, с трудом они преодолели путь наверх, но шаг через порог был словно пересечение финишной прямой. Шерлок почувствовал, как напряжение покинуло тело, и выдохнул с облегчением, пока его обволакивали родные запахи: химикаты, бумага и чернила, дымок от камина и едва уловимый, неопределяемый аромат Джона. И если друг временами был его верным паладином, но эта квартира представляла собой их крепость. Теперь он, наконец, мог расслабиться.

Теплые пальцы скользнули по шее, когда Джон взялся за воротник пальто, неуверенно медля, прежде чем снять с его плеч тяжелую шерсть. Это простое изменение давления заставило вновь запульсировать синяки и заныть многочисленные порезы. Что бы там не посчитали нужным дать ему в больнице, мощные анальгетики явно не входили в этот список. 

\- Все еще хочешь принять душ? – поинтересовался Джон и кивнул в ответ на его утвердительное хмыканье. – Хорошо. Сделай воду теплой, а не горячей, и постарайся не намочить укус. Я закрою его пластиковой пленкой. Когда вымоешься, мы наложим повязки, там, где они необходимы, накормим тебя, дадим лекарства, а затем – спать. И не спорь. Я измучен, а ты, наверняка, в десять раз сильнее.

\- Что-нибудь еще, доктор?

Джон помотал головой и скрестил руки на груди, губы его скривились в нервной гримасе. Беспокойство висело вокруг него, словно туман, густой и удушающий. Слова здесь были слабым утешением, но существовали и другие способы донести свои мысли, и Шерлок взял Джона за пальцы, вытаскивая их из-под локтя, и потянул за собой ванную.

\- Шерлок, что… 

\- Ты весь пропах больницей и самыми неприглядными лондонскими переулками, - пояснил он, испытывая в глубине души благодарность, что голос его наконец обрел силу. На свете существовало немного вещей, за которые он готов был бороться, но Джон и его благополучие однозначно входили в их число.

Он закрыл дверь, отгораживая их от мира в белых стенах небольшой комнатки, а потом открыл краны.   
– Кроме того, я едва могу поднять руки. – Он дернул край футболки, пытаясь не хмуриться от собственной беспомощности, а потом посмотрел Джону в глаза. Тембр его смягчился и стал ниже от наполнивших эмоций. – Ты мне нужен.

И он подразумевал не только сложности с одеждой или мытьем ободранной, поврежденной кожи. Он чувствовал себя потрясенным до самых основ, и это ощущение не имело ничего общего с его физической оболочкой. Идея о том, что Джон не будет находиться рядом, пусть даже всего лишь отделенный тонкой пластиковой шторой, вызывала отвращение.

\- Я могу принять душ следом. Тебе нет необходимости... – больно было наблюдать за выражением его лица: Джона явно раздирали противоречия между тем, чего желал он сам – близость и объятия Шерлока – и тем, что, как он думал, требовалось самому Шерлоку – отстраненность и уединение. 

Но он ошибался.

\- Джон. Я устал и чувствую себя не лучшим образом, но даже на минуту не думай, что я не знаю, чего хочу. – Шерлок шагнул вперед и прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, поморщившись, когда порезы отозвались болью. – Вся эта ночь была бесконечной битвой, так что, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня сражаться еще и за это. Если ты сам не против, то – останься. Все понятно? 

Повисла пауза, а потом Джон чуть наклонил голову и скользнул губами по его щеке.   
– Так точно, - улыбнувшись, тихо ответил он и осторожно стянул с него футболку, взявшись за низ. – Давай, надо приниматься за дело, пока горячая вода не закончилась.

Аккуратно, не торопясь, они избавлялись от одежды, и каждое движение Джона было полно заботы. Шерлок изучал друга с не меньшим вниманием, морщась при взгляде на синяки и царапины, покрывавшие крепкое тело. Его противник явно дрался всерьез, и Джон отвечал тем же. То, что Дэвид не разделывал тела, не означало, что он был менее жесток и неумолим в стремлении получить свое, и с каждой новой открывшейся его глазам отметиной Шерлок хмурился все сильнее.

\- Это все поверхностные повреждения, - сказал Джон, закрывая чем-то повязку на шее Шерлока, чтобы предотвратить попадание воды. Встав под душ, он чуть скривился, когда первые струйки побежали по коже, а потом, приглашая, протянул руку. – Ничего серьезного.

\- Дело не в этом. – Шерлок шагнул к нему, придвигаясь плотнее. В итоге они оба оказались под потоком, хотя им и пришлось неудобно склонить головы, чтобы не заливало лица. Места было мало, но Шерлок не мог смириться с мыслью о дистанции между ними. Он всегда рассматривал контакт обнаженных тел только с эротической точки зрения. Однако то, что они разделяли сейчас, дарило ощущение защищенности на самом глубинном уровне: принятие и готовность беречь до конца. Руки Джона обхватили его талию, ладони расположились на относительно непострадавшей пояснице, а сам Шерлок вцепился в Джона, прижимаясь от щек до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

\- Господи, я так рад, что ты в безопасности, - тихое признание почти потерялось в шуме воды. Шерлок и вовсе упустил бы его, если бы не прижимался щекой к голове Джона.

\- Благодаря тебе. – Он сильнее сжал руки и, повернув голову, провел губами по мокрому лбу. – Увидев тебя в зеркале, я почти решил, что это игра моего воображения. Сон, рожденный разумом в стремлении сохранить рассудок. Я был… - он сглотнул, тщательно подбирая слово, что могло бы наиболее полно выразить его мысль, и хрипло произнес. – Я был в ужасе.

Джон чуть отстранился, выражение лица его было искренним и открытым.   
– Не ты один. Когда я осознал, что ты исчез… - Не договорив, он оборвал фразу, а потом потянулся за шампунем Шерлока и, не спрашивая разрешения, принялся намыливать ему голову, тщательно промывая волосы, но стараясь не потревожить болезненных мест. – Не могу даже припомнить, когда последний раз испытывал такой всепоглощающий страх.

Шерлок поднял брови и в безмолвном вопросе коснулся шрама на его плече.

\- Даже тогда я знал, что происходит. Знал, каковы мои шансы. В этом был некий элемент контроля над ситуацией. А сегодня ночью я понятия не имел, что делать и куда бежать. В мозгу крутилась только одна мысль – я должен тебя отыскать, и в то же время я этого боялся. – Глаза Джона скользнули по россыпи его синяков и порезов, и он крепко сжал губы, словно реальность была не менее ужасающей, чем то, что он себе представлял в те минуты. – Ты имел полное право на тот ужас. Любой на твоем месте был бы напуган.

\- Я боялся не только за себя, - сказал Шерлок, пока Джон с невероятной нежностью и бесконечной осторожностью намыливал его гелем для душа – своим собственным, а не которым всегда пользовался Шерлок. Как будто стремился заменить любой сторонний запах тем, что ассоциировался исключительно с ним, и Шерлок задумался, следует ли считать ненормальным, что он находит успокаивающим подобное стремление утвердить свои права.

Он потянулся и схватил пальцы Джона, поясняя.   
– Я не мог перестать думать о Дэвиде, поджидающем тебя, и о том, что он может с тобой сотворить. Я пытался проанализировать весь лабиринт правдоподобных исходов и каждый раз оказывался в тупике. В голове билось только: что случится, если они тебя схватят. – Он дотронулся до синяка на скуле Джона, а потом прижался поцелуем к самой границе штормового фиолетового пятна.

Джон качнулся навстречу ласке, прикрыв глаза и напрягшись всем телом в жажде большего. Шерлок медленно выдавил немного геля на руку и заскользил ладонями по его коже, удаляя налет, оставленный стрессом и потом. Многочисленные собственные раны не давали забыть о себе, и движения его были аккуратными, когда он опустился на корточки, ведя вниз от крепких коленей к подъему стопы, смывая кровь от глубокой ссадины на лодыжке.

Что-то загородило его от льющейся сверху воды, и, подняв голову, он увидел, что Джон оперся предплечьем на стену, закрывая его собой.   
– У него не было шансов схватить меня. По крайней мере, надолго, - низко произнес он, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы Шерлока и прослеживая влажные завитки. – Хотя, если бы не Грег…

Джон на долю секунды закрыл глаза, а потом помог Шерлоку подняться на ноги и обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.   
– Так не годится. Если мы будем думать о том, что могло бы пойти не так, то сойдем с ума. Мы дома, мы в безопасности, и с нами все будет в порядке. – Он вопросительно поднял брови и с некоторой неуверенностью спросил. – Правда?

Шерлок, склонив голову, потерся кончиком носа о переносицу Джона. Подобрать нужные слова было непосильной задачей: они были слишком точными, чтобы вписаться в тот запутанный рисунок их эмоций, что заполнил крошечную душевую кабину. Он ответил поцелуем, мягким и податливым. Руки очертили тело Джона: изгиб плеч и выступающие тазобедренные кости, обозначая физический контур человека, который своим появлением дал его хаосу столь необходимые границы. Он прикоснулся к преграде шершавых губ, искусанных в волнении этой ночью, и скользнул языком чуть глубже, проводя по беззащитной гладкости внутри.

Им доводилось делить и куда более жаркие поцелуи, глубокие и лихорадочные, но в нынешнем почти невинном касании было нечто напряженное и насыщенное: одно на двоих влажное дыхание и крепко сжимающиеся руки. Он цеплялись друг за друга, скользкие от несмытого геля и текущей воды, которая становилась все прохладнее, но данный факт не привлекал их внимания. Это было преклонение и готовность посвятить себя без остатка, и никогда в жизни Шерлок не чувствовал себя таким драгоценным.

Напряженный член Джона уперся в бедро, и он замер, испытывая одновременно смущение и гордость. Чуть отстранившись, он уже готов был извиниться за собственное отсутствие эрекции: он сейчас слишком устал и измучен болью, чтобы вести речь о чем-либо, кроме простого выражения привязанности.

\- Не обращай внимания, - хрипло произнес Джон, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, и с виноватой улыбкой покачал головой. – Я ни на что не рассчитываю. Это просто… - он повел рукой вдоль худощавого, влажно поблескивающего тела Шерлока, прикусил губу и отвел взгляд. А когда снова посмотрел ему в лицо, Шерлок почувствовал, как радостно забилось сердце при виде проблеска счастья в синих глазах – нечто яркое, словно солнечный луч, разорвавший завесу темных туч его настроения и дарящий обещание. Джон отвечал на свой собственный вопрос: с ними все будет в порядке. 

\- Давай, пора вылезать. Нам еще нужно разобраться кое с чем. – Он указал на порезы: тревожные темные линии на коже Шерлока, а потом выбрался из-под душа, взял полотенце и обмотал его вокруг талии, игнорируя собственное возбуждение. Шерлок едва успел закрутить краны и шагнуть из кабинки, как тут же оказался закутан в мягкую ткань, и Джон принялся заботливо вытирать каждый дюйм его тела с осторожным вниманием, доставляющим Шерлоку неподдельное удовольствие. 

Он никогда не любил, чтобы вокруг него суетились, обращаясь, словно с ребенком, стремился физических страданий спрятаться в свою нору, не желая продемонстрировать что-то, похожее на слабость. Но с Джоном все было по-другому: для него раны были не слабостью, а медалью за отвагу и умение выжить. Тот мог со свистом втянуть воздух сквозь зубы, сочувствуя и сопереживая, но держал свое волнение при себе, предпочитая идти путем исцеления, а не переживать об уже пролившейся крови. 

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Шерлок, полностью сухой, натянул свободные пижамные штаны. Джон наскоро вытерся сам и, надев нижнее белье, вышел из ванной. Вернулся он несколько секунд спустя, уже в знакомом махровом халате, с голубым шелком в руках.  
– Держи, - он помог Шерлоку одеться, а потом повел его на кухню. 

На столе их поджидал заварной чайник, из носика струился пар. Миссис Хадсон оставила для них также тарелку с булочками и кексами, привычным способом выражая свою заботу. Шерлок улыбнулся этому подношению, даже не думая сопротивляться, когда Джон усадил его на стул, а потом сунул в руки намазанную маслом булочку и положил на стол несколько похожих на жемчужины таблеток.

\- Ешь. Это поможет организму лучше усвоить лекарства и поддержит уровень сахара в крови. – И, расстилая чистое полотенце, раскладывая на нем бинты и повязки и проверяя, все ли необходимое под рукой, он вздохнул. – Я знаю, что ты скоро вернешься к прежним привычкам, но постарайся питаться регулярно хотя бы ближайшие сутки. 

\- Но ведь инсулин должен быть уже давно переработан. – Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону окна, за которым на горизонте появилась бледная полоска зимнего рассвета. – Опасность миновала, ведь так?

\- Да, но тебе нужно восстанавливать силы, - ответил Джон, подтягивая стул, чтобы сесть между коленей. – Тело не сможет залечить полученные повреждения, если его не кормить. 

Наблюдать за работой Джона было завораживающе: уверенные, твердые руки, прижимающие стерильные марлевые салфетки, прежде чем аккуратно зафиксировать их бинтом. Он отмерял ровно столько перевязочного материала, сколько необходимо, закрывая пострадавшие места так, чтобы, обеспечивая им достаточную защиту, не ограничивать слишком сильно подвижность суставов, и уделял каждой царапине и порезу такое же пристальное внимание, как сам Шерлок – деталям на месте преступления. 

И только сняв водонепроницаемую пленку, тщательно осмотрев повязку на его плече и убедившись, что она осталась сухой, Джон, похоже, смог немного успокоиться. Весь ритуал обрабатывания ран был необходим ему не меньше, чем Шерлоку, давая ему возможность почувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Теперь, когда работа была окончена, они оба замерли, осев на стульях, измученные до такой степени, что, казалось, могли только дышать.

\- Постель?

Шерлок подтолкнул к Джону тарелку и чашку.   
– Еще нет. Ты наверняка умираешь от голода.

Джон несколько секунд смотрел пустым взглядом на чай и кекс, а потом принялся за еду. Первый кусок он проглотил с трудом, но потом голод его проснулся, и он покончил с выпечкой в три минуты и одним махом выпил чай. 

Посуда зазвенела, когда Джон отодвинул тарелку и чашку, и, проведя руками по исцарапанной деревянной столешнице, поднялся на ноги и посмотрел в сторону лестницы.

Шерлок не дал ему шанса озвучить вопрос, который явно крутился у него в голове. Он понимал, что с точки зрения остальных людей готовность Джона предоставить ему возможность побыть в одиночестве достойна похвалы, но ему самому этого не хотелось и не требовалось. Неужели он не доказал это за прошедший час? 

\- Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь отправить тебя ночевать наверх, то подумай еще раз, - твердо сказал он, беря Джона за запястье. Но мгновение спустя в голову пришла иная мысль, и сердце сжалось. Что, если он слишком сосредоточился на том, что нужно ему, и не принимает в расчет желания Джона? Что, если он видит в его действиях проявление заботливости, когда на самом деле это Джону сейчас необходимо уединение? - Если, конечно, ты сам этого не хочешь? 

Джон помедлил, бросив на него неверящий взгляд, и помотал головой.   
– Не будь идиотом, - пробормотал он, смягчая свои слова улыбкой, а потом, крепко взяв Шерлока за руку, уверенно повел его в спальню. Всего лишь двадцать четыре часа назад они впервые делили эту постель. А теперь любая иная альтернатива казалась невозможной, и Шерлок, сбросив халат, забрался под одеяло и подвинулся, давая Джону возможность лечь рядом.

Они прижались друг к другу, аккуратно переплетая руки и ноги, ни на минуту не забывая о ранах, но отчаянно жаждущие уверений, что дарила такая близость. В прикосновениях Джона к его обнаженной коже не было страсти или торопливости. Нотной линейкой, на которой писалась эта симфония, было сопереживание, а не желание. Редкие жаркие искры лишь оттеняли мелодию, не являясь ее движущей силой, и Шерлок был счастлив, позволяя им вспыхивать и гаснуть, пока он водил губами по шее Джона.

\- Отдыхай, - настойчиво произнес Джон, и шорох простыней подчеркнул его шепот, когда он склонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока: сначала перевязанное запястье, потом – локоть, и следом - искалеченный изгиб плеча. Боль не давала до конца расслабиться, но Шерлок готов был с радостью нести это бремя, если награда его была такой: Джон, мужественный и сильный, заботливый и любящий, целый и невредимый.

Еще один поцелуй, на этот раз – в губы, легкий и невинный, и Джон повторил свой ласковый приказ.   
– Засыпай, Шерлок. Прошу тебя.

Он молча закрыл глаза, растворяясь в тропическом тепле присутствия Джона. Любые пережитые им мучения, и даже большее, стоили того, чтобы в итоге обнаружить себя здесь, укутанным в безопасности их общей постели и, хотя бы в этот момент, столь горячо и очевидно любимым лежащим рядом человеком.

И Шерлок уснул.


	17. Chapter 17

Снаружи стоял на редкость погожий день и привычно шумел город; лившийся в окно солнечный свет наполнял комнату ласковым теплом, но Джону не было до этого никакого дела. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на том, кто безмятежно спал рядом. 

Шерлок дышал ровно и глубоко, над высокими скулами лежали темные полукружья ресниц, а растрепавшиеся волосы почти полностью скрывали порезы на лбу. Если не вглядываться, то можно было притвориться, что вчерашнего дня попросту не было: уютная кровать и восемь часов столь необходимого его организму сна – и на лицо Шерлока вернулись все краски жизни, создавая впечатление спокойной и мирной ночи, но стоило только приподнять одеяло, как иллюзия оказалась разрушена неопровержимыми свидетельствами обратного.

Повязки по-прежнему надежно скрывали его повреждения, но на той, что прикрывала укус, проступила кровь. Нужно будет сменить ее, когда Шерлок проснется. 

Джон крепко стиснул пододеяльник, сдерживая дрожь в руке, и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ненароком, снова укрыл их обоих. Они заснули, прижавшись друг к другу, да так и остались, слишком утомленные, чтобы пошевелиться во сне. Он сам - чуть выше, запрокинув одну руку за голову и выпростав плечи из-под теплого одеяла, а Шерлок – уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, обхватив поперек бедер и щекоча дыханием кожу: неопровержимое доказательство, что он жив и в безопасности в объятиях Джона. 

Но это не успокаивало. 

Джон проснулся где-то полчаса назад, и с тех самых пор мысли, немедленно вернувшие в прошедшую ночь, как на качелях метались между двумя точками. С одной стороны его не оставляла тревога за друга, истерзанного и обессилевшего после всего, что сотворил Мэтт, до такой степени, что даже очутившись вновь в родных стенах, он казался безмерно далеким от себя прежнего, язвительного и энергичного. С другой – идущая откуда-то из глубины неугасающая ярость: на самого себя, что не пришел на помощь раньше, на всех, кто вел расследование и не смог разобраться с ним до того, как случилось все это, и на близнецов, двух чертовых извращенцев, посмевших поднять на Шерлока руку. 

И глядя на него сейчас – измученное тело и подавленный разум – Джон страстно жалел, что не прикончил обоих братьев на месте. 

\- Ты дрожишь, - пророкотал заспанный голос. 

Мысленно выругавшись, он приподнял голову. Шерлок наморщил нос - и Джон не смог сдержать улыбку, до того очаровательно это выглядело, - а потом открыл один глаз. Мгновение спустя в его взгляде растаяли последние отголоски сна, и там вновь вспыхнуло сияние ослепительного разума. Исчезли заторможенность, замешательство и усталая покорность; перед ним был Шерлок во всем своем прежнем великолепии, пусть пострадавший физически, но вновь способный функционировать на пике своих возможностей и с легкостью прочитавший все его мысли по выражению лица. 

\- При всей заманчивости идеи застрелить близнецов, избавив судебную систему от дальнейших расходов, было бы проблематично избежать ареста, учитывая количество свидетелей. – Он прижался поцелуем к участку кожи, находившемуся в непосредственной близости от его губ, и скользнул языком вдоль ребра. – Но все равно спасибо. 

Вздохнув, Джон сполз пониже, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. Натруженные мышцы тут же отозвались глухой ломотой, к которой добавили свою ноту занывшие синяки и ссадины, но все это было вполне терпимо: в отличие от Шерлока он дешево отделался.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел куда-то вверх, словно ожидая окончания проверки всех систем своего «жесткого диска», прежде чем ответить:  
\- В том, что касается мыслительных процессов, значительно лучше. Физически… - Скривившись, он попытался поднять голову и внезапно замолк. Недовольную гримасу сменило выражение чистой муки, дыхание сделалось отрывистым, и тело содрогнулось в невольном спазме.

\- Что такое? – перепугавшись, Джон рывком подскочил и протянул руку к повязке на плече, не касаясь ее. – Шерлок, что не так?

\- В бога душу мать! 

Джон невольно поднял брови. Друг крайне редко употреблял крепкие выражения, а это и вовсе явно подцепил от него. В каком-то смысле было даже лестно, что детектив взял его на вооружение, вместо того чтобы просто удалить, но сейчас ругательство только усилило тревогу. 

\- Шерлок… 

\- Шея. Не там, где укус, а с другой стороны. Как будто… - Он снова попытался пошевелиться, поддерживая голову обеими руками, и подавил стон. 

\- Не двигайся, - тихо попросил Джон, лихорадочно перебирая в уме возможные причины. – В ушах не звенит? Пошевели пальцами ног. 

Шерлок бросил на него мрачный взгляд, прежде чем выполнить просьбу, а затем согнул и разогнул колени.  
\- С этим все в порядке. Просто… ох! 

Перевернувшись и сев, Джон осторожно провел пальцами по упомянутому участку, тут же ощутив разницу с нормальным состоянием: натянутые, как струна, связки и мускулы, схваченные спазмом. Не такая уж и редкость, случается, если спишь в неудобном положении или съежившись от холода. Но в случае с Шерлоком причина была куда очевиднее: правая трапециевидная мышца получила серьезное повреждение и левая вынуждена была принять всю нагрузку.

Мысленно он отругал себя за несообразительность: нужно было проследить, чтобы Шерлок все время лежал на спине. Вряд ли это гарантировано избавило бы их от подобного осложнения, но могло смягчить последствия. Сейчас же Шерлок, похоже, испытывал боль даже в неподвижном состоянии, и Джон, взяв себя в руки, принялся действовать: сгреб подушки и уложил их мягкой горой у изголовья. 

\- Твое тело пытается уменьшить нагрузку на пострадавшую сторону, перераспределив ее на другие мышцы. Вероятно, потому их и свело, - объяснил он. – Попробуешь перекатиться на спину? Если сможем тебя усадить и дать опору голове, должно стать легче. 

Осторожно он помог Шерлоку перевернуться и сесть ровно, чтобы подушки максимально поддерживали шею и спину.   
\- Так лучше?

Шерлок медленно отвел руки от головы и, скривившись, напряженно выдохнул.  
\- Все еще больно, но терпеть можно. Сколько времени это будет продолжаться? 

Джон сочувственно поморщился и пожал плечами.   
\- Еще несколько дней, быть может – неделю. Но такое может случиться еще не раз, тут все зависит от того, как быстро будет заживать укус, – и, увидев несчастное выражение на лице Шерлока – смесь боли и ужаса от мысли, что он окажется ограничен в движениях на неопределенный срок, Джон поспешил его успокоить. – Эй, не переживай. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Сиди смирно, - оглядевшись, он схватил первый попавшийся том и вручил его детективу. – Вот, почитай если хочешь, но постарайся не шевелиться – сделаешь только хуже. 

Набросив халат, он прошел в кухню, поставил чайник и положил в тостер ломтики хлеба, после чего неохотно повернулся к холодильнику, внутренне готовясь к зрелищу очередного неаппетитного эксперимента. Но стоило распахнуть дверцу, как с губ сорвался изумленный вздох: все полки были буквально забиты продуктами: мясо, овощи, фрукты, йогурт – и никаких частей тел. 

Мгновение Джон пытался сообразить, откуда все это взялось, но затем решил, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, и принялся выставлять на поднос все необходимое для хорошего плотного завтрака. Закончив, он повернулся к столу и только тогда обратил внимание на лежащий там лист плотной бумаги: бесцеремонный и прямой, как и написанные на нем слова. 

**«Доставлено по распоряжению мистера М. Холмса. – А».**

Рядом стояла коробка с телефоном: аппарат последней модели из той линейки, которой отдавал предпочтение Шерлок, несомненно, уже полностью заряженный и подключенный к контракту. Замена тому, который Джон в итоге где-то потерял прошлой ночью. 

Покачав головой, он выложил на тарелку готовые тосты, достал из холодильника пакет сока и вытащил лекарства. Сильные анальгетики не входили в тот комплект, что им выдали в больнице, поэтому Джон направился в ванную посмотреть, что есть в их собственных запасах. Шерлоку, вероятно, сейчас лучше всего подойдет кодеин, особенно в сочетании с ибупрофеном, по крайней мере, пока ситуация не улучшится. Заодно он вытащил из-под раковины грелку кошмарно розового цвета, которую когда-то «прихватил» у Гарри. 

Собрав все необходимое, он вернулся в спальню и опустил поднос на свободную половину кровати, после чего помог Шерлоку приподняться и приложил мягкую, наполненную горячей водой резиновую емкость, обернутую в полотенце, между лопатками и шеей.  
\- Тепло поможет мышцам расслабиться, и тебе станет легче, - пообещал он. – Так удобно? 

\- Да, - Шерлок слегка скривился и нахмурился, когда севший рядом Джон подтянул поближе поднос. 

\- Съешь, сколько сможешь, а затем прими вот это, - Джон указал на таблетки. – Подождем час и посмотрим на твое самочувствие. 

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.   
\- Только вместе с тобой, - заявил он, подтолкнув к нему фрукты и йогурт, и не спускал с него глаз, пока Джон не повиновался, уступив проснувшемуся и требовавшему своего желудку. 

Все было свежайшим и наверняка превосходным на вкус, но Джон ел механически, едва сознавая, что отправляет в рот - все его внимание было сосредоточено на Шерлоке, отмечая каждый напряженный жест и с трудом подавляемую дрожь. Никогда прежде, даже пострадав в очередной стычке с преступниками, детектив не относился к своему «транспорту» настолько бережно, как будто любое неосторожное движение руки или слишком глубокий вдох грозят расколоть шею напополам, и Джон изо всех сил старался не позволить беспокойству отразиться на лице, пытаясь придумать, чем еще можно помочь. 

Увы, травма не давала особого выбора. Массаж мог бы облегчить его состояние, но для снятия напряжения воздействие на спину и плечи должно быть симметричным, иначе судорога просто сведет другую группу мышц. Горячая ванна могла бы уменьшить боль, но рану категорически запрещено мочить…

\- Прекрати дергаться, - потребовал Шерлок, но во взгляде его проглядывала нежность. Проглотив таблетки, он снова медленно опустился назад на гору подушек. 

\- Прекращу, когда поправишься, - заверил Джон, убирая на пол опустевший поднос и устраиваясь рядом с другом. Повязку на плече нужно было сменить, но сейчас, когда тот только-только устроился с относительным комфортом, просить его пошевелиться казалось жестокостью. Лучше дождаться, пока подействуют обезболивающие, и только потом заняться ею. – И я не дергаюсь, просто… 

Джон замолчал, не уверенный, как описать свои чувства: тревога, досада, злость. Но затем под прикосновением Шерлока расслабились стиснутые челюсти и разгладился наморщенный лоб; друг тянул и подталкивал, пока он не оказался лежащим поперек кровати, согнув ноги и положив голову Шерлоку на колени. С шорохом на него опустилось одеяло, окутывая теплом и уютом. Пальцы пробежались по волосам, сорвав с губ слабое протестующее ворчание: если уж с кем-то и следовало сейчас нянчиться, так это с Шерлоком, а не с ним. 

\- Тише, - произнес тот. Будь его интонации мягкими и успокаивающими, гордость не позволила бы остаться на месте, однако единственное слово прозвучало как приказ, почти бесстрастный, если бы не настойчивость в глубине. – Мне больно поворачивать голову, дискомфорта не возникает только при наклоне, а я хочу нормально тебя видеть. 

На языке вертелся протест, но ловкие пальцы уже очерчивали лоб и скулы; движения, в противовес твердости голоса и невозмутимости тона, были ласковыми, побуждающими тело расслабиться; Джон ощутил, что погружается в дремоту, и повернулся на бок, уткнувшись носом в беззащитную мягкость живота Шерлока.

Крепкий сон не принес облегчения. Болели усталые глаза, напряженные мышцы напоминали туго натянутые канаты, голова казалась тяжелой и набитой ватой. Боже мой, как же ему хотелось, чтобы все закончилось – осталась позади вся история с близнецами. Но расследование по-прежнему висело над ними, словно недоделанный гобелен с перепутавшимися нитями. А ему хотелось, чтобы все вновь стало таким, каким было до того, как Шерлок взялся за это дело и впервые переступил порог «Изо».

Впрочем, нет. Не все. 

Улыбнувшись, он провел языком по скользнувшим к его губам пальцам, очерчивая кончики и прислушиваясь к шипящему вдоху, а затем втянул их в рот. Взгляд Шерлока потемнел, он смотрел на Джона, доверяющий и нетерпеливый, как будто перед ним оказалась единственная загадка во всем неимоверно скучном мире. 

Выпустив пальцы, Джон прижался губами к ладони, а затем над бинтами, охватившими запястье подобно белому браслету. Он чувствовал, как все чаще поднимается и опадает живот Шерлока в такт ускорившемуся дыханию, а под щекой явственно начал ощущаться нарастающий жар и твердость. 

Вот чего он хотел – вот что, черт возьми, жизнь была им должна. Перед ними распахнулись захватывающие горизонты новых отношений, но прежде чем они могли заняться изучением этой перспективы, расследование предъявило свои права; впрочем, по-другому обернуться и не могло. Однако это нисколько не умаляло решимости Джона пользоваться любой возможностью поддержать то пламя, что вспыхнуло между ними. 

Усмехнувшись, он потерся щекой о твердеющий выступ, и по нервам к паху побежали жаркие искры, когда Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул бедрами в ответ. 

А мгновение спустя атмосфера в комнате переменилась, стоило Шерлоку позволить себе одно неосторожное движение: вздох наслаждения сменился стоном боли и раздражения, и Джон почувствовал, как возбуждение схлынуло под напором раскаяния. 

\- Черт, извини, - рывком сев, он провел по длинной шее, поглаживая напряженные мышцы в попытке найти способ облегчить боль. – Не нужно было, в таком состоянии встать – и то проблематично.

\- Интересный выбор слов, - пробормотал Шерлок, с лукавым видом приподняв бровь, и Джон приглушенно рассмеялся. Он все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к этому: к флирту, особенно восхитительному в своей неожиданности. Разум тут же заработал в направлении весьма творческом. Ему уже случалось сталкиваться с необходимостью, когда состояние его партнера требовало нетривиального подхода к сексу, но никогда не доводилось идти на подобные эксперименты в новых, только зародившихся отношениях.

И именно эта мысль заставила сдержаться, несмотря на все сожаления. Как бы сильно ни хотел он Шерлока сейчас, у него не было никакого желания, чтобы полученные тем травмы отравили всю радость их первых опытов и открытий. 

\- Когда со всем этим будет покончено, - произнес он, водя пальцами вдоль позвонков и касаясь повязки, - с расследованием и остальным, я отменю свои дежурства в клинике, и мы проведем в кровати целую неделю. 

Шерлок выглядел заинтригованным, и Джон невольно задумался: неужели никто никогда не предлагал ему полностью – и телом и кипучим разумом – сосредоточиться лишь на том, что происходит в постели. Пытался ли кто-то строить с ним отношения, или все, что было – случайные связи без обязательств, имеющие целью только удовлетворение физиологической потребности? Затевал ли он хоть раз с любовником одну из тех глупых игр, где щекотка и шуточная борьба заканчиваются восхитительно жарким сексом? Джон был готов поставить все свои скромные сбережения, что ответ будет отрицательным. 

\- И целью этого заточения будет? – И Шерлок улыбнулся, когда прочел ответ на его лице, с одного взгляда расшифровав значение вспыхнувшего на щеках румянца и скользнувшего по губам языка. – Не восстановление сил, выходит? 

\- Ну, не совсем, - ухмыльнулся Джон. Настойчивые руки обхватили бедра, подталкивая, пока он не уселся верхом у Шерлока на ногах. Такое положение давало ему преимущество в росте, и в обычных обстоятельствах Джон бы с удовольствием им воспользовался по максимуму, но стоило другу откинуть голову для поцелуя, как его лицо исказились от боли, а с губ сорвалось раздраженное рычание:

\- Да бога ради! 

Ласково покачав головой, Джон наклонился, даря ему нежное движение губ и легчайшее касание языка: обещание того, что будет, когда Шерлоку станет лучше – прежде чем отстраниться. Расстояние, пусть небольшое, ослабило жар, сменив опаляющее желание ровным теплом привязанности. 

Ладони Шерлока безостановочно скользили по его бедрам в движении почти медитативном, если бы они не ныряли иногда под разошедшиеся полы халата; а Джон ласково отводил волосы со лба друга, осматривая швы и кожу вокруг, запятнанную синяками, словно брызгами чернил.

\- Может, позвонить Грегу и сказать, что ты сегодня не сможешь приехать? – предложил он и добавил, заметив, как тот нахмурился: – Ты же еле двигаешься. 

\- Обезболивающие скоро подействуют, а от прогревания уже стало немного легче, - возразил Шерлок и на мгновение отвел глаза. – Я бы предпочел покончить со всем этим как можно скорее. 

Джон поморщился. В этом их желания совпадали. Хотелось надеяться (хотя он и не особо в это верил), что Грег прав, и от них потребуются только свидетельские показания, но вчерашние слова Шерлока не шли из головы.   
\- Думаешь, им понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы полностью завершить расследование? 

\- Однозначно, если они настроены как можно скорее привлечь близнецов к ответственности, - Шерлок стиснул челюсти, и пальцы его сжались на бедрах Джона, словно подчеркивая это высказывание. – Дело не в том, что я считаю ярдовцев неспособными найти достаточно улик, чтобы отправить их обоих за решетку. С этим проблем не будет, но я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-то из того, что совершили Мэтт и Дэвид, суд не учел только потому, что обвинение не смогло восстановить точную картину событий. 

Джон прищурился.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы они получили полностью все, что им причитается? – спросил он. Уточнять, что он сам думает по этому поводу, не требовалось: по пуле каждому, и больше братья и пальцем никого не тронут. 

\- Хочу быть уверенным, что им вменят не только то, что просто доказать. Убийство в состоянии аффекта – одно, а сговор с целью изнасилования и последующего избавления от жертвы как единственного свидетеля – другое. – Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза и замер. – За то, что они сделали, близнецы заслуживают максимально возможный срок, и если обвинение будет построено грамотно, присяжные вынесут именно такой приговор. 

\- А картина преступления, мягко говоря, запутанная, - кивнув, признал Джон, понимая, к чему ведет друг. Обычно их участие в расследованиях заканчивалось, как только они находили виновника, остальным занималась полиция. Но теперь, несмотря на арест близнецов, в воздухе все равно висело, не давая покоя, ощущение незавершенного дела. 

\- К тому же еще есть Шоу. 

Джон напрягся, услышав ненавистное имя, и почувствовал, как от угнездившегося внутри беспокойства во все стороны побежал холодок.  
\- А что с ним? Вроде, ярдовцам и так хватает на него материала.

Взгляд Шерлока помрачнел.  
\- Это он предупредил близнецов, кто я такой – лично или же через кого-то из своих подчиненных. Шоу знал их. И сами братья тоже давно с ним знакомы, хотя и утверждали обратное в ночь, когда он за мной наблюдал. Без сомнения, он продавал им прекурсоры для изготовления наркотика – вот почему он посещал «Изо». – Он вздохнул, крепко держа Джона за бедра. – И даже если он понятия не имел, для чего им это нужно, сам факт может стать еще одним пунктом обвинения в дополнение к уже существующим. 

Джон провел по его кисти, обдумывая услышанное.  
\- То есть это благодаря Шоу близнецы узнали, с кем имеют дело – о нас и полиции, - с усилием произнес он. – Это он им тебя выдал, дав возможность подготовиться, выдал, хотя знал, что они с тобой сделают. 

\- Сложно однозначно сказать, - заметил Шерлок, перехватывая его пальцы. – Шоу всегда был мелочно мстительным. Ему доставляет удовольствие срывать планы других. Может быть, он и понял, что на самом деле творят близнецы и что им нужно от нас, но я в этом сомневаюсь. 

\- Почему? - глухо спросил Джон. Покачав головой, он вытянул свои ладони из рук Шерлока и провел по волосам. – Шерлок, он хотел отомстить. Ты явился к нему домой, раскусил все уловки. А он отдал тебя на растерзание этим мерзавцам в надежде, что они заставят тебя как следует помучиться.

\- Да, но он едва ли имел представление об истинных целях Мэтта и Дэвида. Таких, как он, защищает неведение. Если он не знает, что именно делали близнецы, его нельзя обвинить в соучастии. Есть разница между продажей незаконных препаратов и пособничеством в убийстве. Понимаешь? 

Джон стиснул зубы, ненавидя тот факт, что в данном Шерлоком объяснении был смысл, пусть хладнокровный и жестокий. Шоу – ублюдок, но он защищал собственные интересы.   
\- А если бы он знал… знал, что они собираются изнасиловать и убить тебя… он бы все равно их предупредил? 

Детектив поднял бровь.  
\- Вне всякого сомнения. Я не пытаюсь его оправдать, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из нас оказался заложником неподтвержденных предположений.

Сама идея, что Шерлок может строить неподтвержденные предположения, граничила с глупостью, но в его глазах Джон видел отсвет той же ярости, что испытывал сам. Для него было несложно забыть о том, какими последствиями ему самому грозило раскрытие Шоу их инкогнито, но вот друг едва ли готов был простить подобное. Однако если Джона захлестывали эмоции, детектив продолжал руководствоваться разумом, ставя логику над чувствами. 

Кивнув, Джон наклонил голову, невидящим взглядом уставившись на обнаженную грудь Шерлока.  
\- Чего я не понимаю - почему они не сбежали тут же, как только узнали про нас? – пробормотал он. – Они ведь наверняка догадывались, что им грозит, если их поймают, так почему не покинуть город или даже страну? Зачем оставаться? 

\- Уверен, Лестрейд и его сотрудники обнаружат свидетельства, что близнецы собирались уехать – по крайней мере, если будут искать тщательно. Мэтт и Дэвид находятся в здравом рассудке: они умны, решительны и способны продумывать свои действия на несколько ходов вперед. Что-то дало им основание думать, что у них есть преимущество. Скорее всего, они считали, что им хватит времени расправиться с нами и исчезнуть до появления полиции. – Глаза Шерлока блеснули триумфом, а губы слегка изогнулись. – Но они нас недооценили. Не только тебя и меня, но и сотрудников Ярда. 

\- И слава Богу, - Джон склонился к нему, не в силах сдержать желание попробовать на вкус эту улыбку - слабую, но искреннюю. Ему показалось, что сердце сейчас лопнет, переполнившись счастьем при звуках низкого урчания, идущего из груди Шерлока. Такая застенчивая, но неприкрытая отзывчивость на проявление привязанности была упоительной и шокирующей одновременно. Как будто Шерлок просто ждал того, кто сможет шагнуть ему навстречу, и Джон, рискнувший попытаться, теперь сполна наслаждался результатом – по крайней мере, в пределах Бейкер-стрит. Вне стен их дома – другое дело, но сейчас друг отбросил все свои щиты, и от этого кружило голову. 

Как бы хотелось остаться здесь навсегда, поддаться соблазну сохранить Шерлока и его великолепный гений только для себя одного. Но при всей заманчивости идеи держать его подальше от опасностей внешнего мира, Джон понимал: для них это станет концом. Подобное существование не вынесет не только Шерлок, но и, как ни парадоксально, он сам.

Разорвать поцелуй стоило чудовищных усилий, и, отстранившись, Джон еще какое-то время водил большим пальцем вдоль его челюсти, ощущая покалывание щетины, прежде чем озвучить вопрос, который неминуемо вернет их в гонку привычной жизни.  
\- И какой план? 

\- Полагаю, Лестрейд явится сюда с просьбой о помощи меньше, чем через час. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы начать разбираться с обнаруженными вещественными доказательствами, но и он сам, и его сотрудники работали сверхурочно. Усталость притупляет ясность мышления, а с каждым часом истекает установленный законом срок, за который требуется предъявить конкретные обвинения, - изложил Шерлок. Осторожно повернув голову, он бросил взгляд на циферблат. – Им нужны мы. 

\- Ты, - поправил Джон, улыбкой встретив проступившее на лице детектива недовольство. – Ко мне одному они бы не обратились.

\- В таком случае, вероятно, стоит уточнить: им нужен я, а мне – ты, - без обиняков заявил Шерлок. – Впрочем, Лестрейд не единожды уже отмечал твое положительное на меня влияние.

Джон тихо рассмеялся, в который раз пытаясь представить, насколько безрассудно вел себя детектив до их встречи. Проблески этой черты его характера, столь ярко проявившиеся во время самого первого расследования – импульсивная готовность броситься вперед очертя голову и стремление любой ценой, включая жизнь, найти ответ – никуда не делись, просто теперь Шерлок был согласен рассматривать альтернативные варианты. 

\- Раз Грег вот-вот появится, надо привести тебя в порядок. Как шея? Легче стало? – Вместо ответа Шерлок приподнялся с подушек, демонстрируя, что голова больше не нуждается в дополнительной поддержке, и хотя по лицу его было заметно, что он все еще испытывает боль, она явно была куда более терпимой, чем раньше.

Джон наскоро проверил степень его подвижности и сказал:  
\- Что ж, тебе в любом случае пришлось бы в ближайшие дни сидеть на анальгетиках. Только постарайся не перенапрягаться и, бога ради, если заметишь онемение или новые симптомы, сразу говори. 

\- Тот рентген, что мне делали, включал в себя и шейный отдел позвоночника, - заметил Шерлок, пока Джон слезал с его колен. – И он не показал никаких повреждений. 

\- Но это не исключает защемления нервов или других проблем с мягкими тканями, - Джон сжал губы. Как бы ни хотелось ему убедить друга провести остаток дня дома, где все физические усилия свелись бы к тому, чтобы добраться до дивана и растянуться там, он прекрасно понимал, что это пустая затея. А значит, он должен быть рядом и тщательно следить за любыми изменениями его состояния. 

\- Пойду оденусь. Если собираешься сделать то же самое, не надевай рубашку. Сперва нужно сменить повязку на шее. 

Шерлок, осторожно выбиравшийся из кровати, согласно хмыкнул. Даже сейчас, покрытое синяками будто боевой раскраской, его тело вызывало восхищение, и Джон с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. «Позже», в который раз напомнил он себе, цепляясь за это обещание как за соломинку, и поспешил наверх за чистой одеждой. 

Ложась спать, он в итоге так и не вытер голову насухо, и теперь волосы торчали в разные стороны, не желая поддаваться его попыткам придать им сколько-нибудь пристойный вид. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы он очень старался. Со вздохом отвернувшись от зеркала, Джон поскреб колючий подбородок. Будь у них больше времени, он бы побрился, но сейчас в первую очередь следовало заняться ранами Шерлока. 

Спустившись вниз, он тщательно, со щеточкой, вымыл руки в кухонной раковине, стряхнул с них лишнюю влагу и принялся раскладывать на столе все необходимое для перевязки. 

Пару секунд спустя из ванной появился Шерлок в носках и черных брюках, держа в руке рубашку. Впервые за очень долгое, казалось, время, он был гладко выбрит, и Джон, успевший привыкнуть к ровной и ухоженной щетине, бывшей частью образа Ли, недоуменно моргнул, прежде чем слегка улыбнуться. Разумеется, Шерлок никуда не исчезал, но сейчас складывалось впечатление, что он возвращается к себе прежнему, и это зрелище завораживало. 

Щекам стало жарко от прилившей крови, но, не обращая внимания ни на это, ни на вопросительно поднятую бровь друга, Джон ногой пододвинул к нему стул и знаком показал сесть. Тот молча повиновался, опустившись на самый край и положив темно-сливовую рубашку на стол. 

Одно плечо покраснело после грелки: под влиянием тепла расширились сосуды, и кровь прилила к поверхности кожи. Второе же… Джон провел языком по зубам, аккуратно отлепляя повязку и тихо бормоча извинения, когда Шерлок напрягся. 

Под припухшей кожей вокруг аккуратных стежков проступили синяки, края раны были слегка влажными, но на повязке не было следов гноя – только кровь и сукровица. Джон поднес ладонь к плечу, проверяя температуру: нормальное, здоровое тепло, а не лихорадочный жар. Ни характерного запаха, ни других признаков инфекции: укус по-прежнему причинял Шерлоку боль, но воспалительного процесса не было.

Он быстро отмотал несколько полосок пластыря, достал бактерицидную салфетку и, натянув латексные перчатки, принялся за работу. Шерлок сидел, не шелохнувшись, пока он осторожно стирал со шва подсохшую кровь. Внизу послышался стук в дверь и голоса миссис Хадсон и Грега, но Джон, слишком сосредоточенный на текущей задаче, не обратил бы на это никакого внимания, если бы не слова друга. 

\- Я же говорил, что он придет, - тихо произнес тот, слегка дернувшись, и скривился, глядя на старую повязку. – Это нормально, что она такого цвета? 

Джон глянул на марлевый квадрат, где вокруг ржавого центра расплылась желтизна.   
\- Не о чем беспокоиться. Такие разводы – обычное дело вокруг большинства пятен засохшей крови. Удивительно, что ты не… - он замолчал, сдерживая улыбку. – Погоди, конечно, ты это знаешь. Спросил нарочно, чтобы мне стало легче. 

\- Применение знаний на практике тебя успокаивает, - признал Шерлок и зашипел, когда Джон аккуратно ощупал шов. – У меня получилось? 

Ответить Джон не успел: раздался осторожный стук в дверь, и детектив громко произнес:  
\- Заходи, Лестрейд. 

Тот перешагнул порог. В правой руке инспектор сжимал исходящий паром стаканчик кофе, а левой прикрыл рот, пряча зевок. Если его и смутило, что Шерлок не до конца одет, то он ничем этого не выдал, а шокированное выражение на лице было вызвано видом осматриваемой Джоном раны. 

\- Черт, это, должно быть, больно. – Он поморщился и поднял глаза, посмотрев сперва на Джона, а затем на Шерлока. – Как вы? 

\- Гораздо лучше, - ответил Джон, аккуратно, но уверенно прилаживая на место новую повязку. – Удалось поспать часов восемь, наверное. В отличие от тебя.

\- На том свете высплюсь, - буркнул Грег и со вздохом тяжело опустился на стул. Зная Шерлока, он понимал, что не стоит ждать специального приглашения, и потому, взбодрившись глотком кофе, выпрямился и приступил к делу, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. 

\- Криминалисты прочесали все: квартиру, мясную лавку и уборную в «Изо». Если раньше нам приходилось довольствоваться крохами информации, то теперь, признаюсь, мы в ней буквально тонем. Удалось найти, где близнецы хранили трофеи: одежду и личные вещи предыдущих жертв. Лабораторную посуду. И множество прочих улик, включая ножи Мэтта, - он пожал плечами. – Сейчас пытаемся увязать все концы. Я помню, что говорил, что от тебя понадобятся только свидетельские показания, но… 

\- Но пришел ты не за этим, - детектив поднялся и натянул рубашку. Ловкие пальцы пробежались по пуговицам, застегнув все, кроме верхних, оставляя в распахнутом вороте открытым взгляду начало неглубокого пореза, протянувшегося вдоль всего торса. С трудом заставив себя отвернуться, Джон стянул перчатки и выбросил их вместе с использованными материалами в специальный бак, который он заставил Шерлока купить для отходов, остающихся после его экспериментов. – Тебе нужно, чтобы я посмотрел на ваши находки. 

\- Если сможешь. – Грег повернулся к Джону, отдавая себе отчет, что ради участия в расследовании детектив вполне способен и солгать о своем самочувствии. – Твое мнение? 

Джон кожей чувствовал направленный на него острый и проницательный взгляд. Было время, когда тот, холодный и жесткий, мог ранить, но теперь в нем ощущалась вера. Шерлок понимал, что Джон не станет его удерживать без крайней на то необходимости.   
\- Если речь только о поездке в Ярд и ненадолго, то я не вижу препятствий. 

\- Можешь поверить, я сам никуда его больше не пущу. И то – максимум, что ему позволено – внешний осмотр. – Заметив гримасу детектива, Лестрейд поднял руку. – Шерлок, а ты думал, будет как-то иначе? У меня хватает проблем с начальством, даже когда я привлекаю тебя в качестве консультанта, а если ты к тому же еще и пострадавший… - он вздохнул. – Та же ситуация, что и с Шоу, но еще строже. Можешь говорить, где и что нужно искать, но на этом все. И даже не прикасайся к чему-либо, не упакованному в защитный пакет. 

\- А что насчет личной беседы с близнецами? 

\- Нет, - Джон покачал головой и взмахнул ладонью, разрубая воздух. Желудок скрутило при одной мысли об этом. – Шерлок, нет. 

\- Джон прав. Это исключено. Можешь подсказать нам нужные вопросы, но тебе нельзя… ты просто… - Запнувшись, Грег перевел взгляд на Джона, который увидел в его глазах понимание. – Даже если не принимать в расчет возможные крайне неприятные последствия для самого расследования, ты явно не в своем уме, если считаешь, что мы позволим тебе оказаться хоть с кем-то из них в одной комнате.

Шерлок театрально вздохнул, словно их поведение было просто глупо и смешно, хмуро вытащил из коробки и включил свой новый телефон.  
\- Ладно. Ты на машине без маячков? 

\- Да. Я вас подброшу. Так мне самому спокойней будет. 

Инспектор залпом допил кофе, а Джон натянул куртку и рассовал по карманам лекарства. Рано или поздно боль снова усилится, но Шерлока едва ли это остановит, он скорее наплюет на нужды собственного тела, так что лучше быть наготове, когда возникнет такая необходимость. 

Он молча помог детективу надеть пальто, осторожно опустив на плечи тяжелую шерсть. Шерлок все еще двигался скованно и поворачивался всем корпусом, вместо того чтобы крутить головой, но во всем остальном он выглядел вполне здоровым: внимательный, сосредоточенный и уверенный в себе.

\- Шарф, - твердо напомнил Джон, протягивая синий кашемир. – Люди сутулятся, когда мерзнут, и ты – не исключение. Не побережешься, и шею схватит так же, как было, когда мы проснулись. – Он улыбнулся, когда Шерлок послушно выполнил его просьбу, слегка приподняв бровь, словно выражая неудовольствие подобной гиперопекой. – Спасибо. 

\- Только идиот станет спорить со своим врачом, - тихо произнес тот, пропуская их с Лестрейдом вперед. 

Втроем они спустились по лестнице и шагнули в прохладный лондонский день. Несмотря на яркое солнце, дул сильный и резкий ветер, так что, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье, Джон испустил довольный вздох и подумал, что ему самому не мешало бы последовать собственному совету и одеться теплее. 

Почти вся поездка до Скотланд-Ярда прошла в молчании, и только заметив, что Шерлок придерживает ремень безопасности на расстоянии от плеча и сидит, сжав губы, Джон нарушил тишину.

\- Извини, об этом я как-то не подумал. 

\- Не извиняйся, - ответил тот и с облегчением выдохнул, когда Джон перехватил ремень сам, убрав его руку. – В этом нет никакой необходимости. 

\- Возможно, но я хочу помочь. Я поставил напоминание на телефоне, когда нужно будет снова принять лекарства, но если боль станет слишком сильной…

\- Я тебе скажу, - Шерлок улыбнулся, заметив сомнение на его лице. – Есть еще какие-то способы облегчить симптомы на время работы? 

Джон вздохнул, заранее предчувствуя, что в Ярде им предстоит провести не один час.  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, но я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал. 

\- Что именно? 

\- Если я решу, что нам пришла пора возвращаться домой, ты прислушаешься ко мне как своему врачу и… - он бросил взгляд на Грега, - … и другу, и сделаешь так, как я прошу. 

\- Джон… 

\- Шерлок, - тем же устало-снисходительным тоном ответил он, не отрывая взгляд от бледного аристократического лица, пока не получил ответ. 

\- Ладно, - детектив сердито уставился на отражение инспектора в зеркале заднего вида, которого вся ситуация явно развеселила, и раздраженно закатил глаза. – Если все действительно обстоит так, как сказал Лестрейд, то на восстановление полной картины нам не потребуется много времени. 

Джон кивнул, и дальше они молчали всю дорогу. Когда Грег затормозил на служебной парковке, Шерлок со вздохом облегчения отстегнул ремень и выбрался наружу. В движениях и походке его по-прежнему проглядывала некоторая скованность, но любому стороннему наблюдателю, не знакомому с детективом близко, он показался бы таким же, как всегда – невозмутимым и неприступным. 

Вслед за инспектором Джон проследовал внутрь, сквозь обычную для этого времени деловую суету, стараясь держаться рядом с Шерлоком. Они проходили коридор за коридором, пока, наконец, не остановились у одной из множества неприметных дверей. 

Закрытые жалюзи отсекали дневной свет, воздух в кабинете был спертым почти до невозможности. Андерсон, Донован, несколько привлеченных на помощь криминалистов и сотрудников из других отделов изучали разложенные на столе улики, отчеты и заключения, пытаясь увязать все данные в единую стройную картину, но атмосфера в комнате скорее была полна отчаяния, чем триумфа.

\- Джон, - рука Грега на плече не дала шагнуть вслед за детективом. – На пару слов? Донован, введи пока Шерлока в курс дела, и пусть приступает. Насчет ограничений в обращении с уликами мы уже все обговорили. 

Сержант кивнула, расправив плечи, и приступила к рассказу. Шерлок, в свою очередь, принял вид расслабленного внимания, но на долю секунды встретился с Джоном взглядом, прежде чем Лестрейд потянул его за собой и захлопнул дверь. 

С непроницаемым лицом инспектор провел его чуть дальше и за угол, в тихий и пустой коридор.  
\- Дело касается пистолета. 

Желудок на мгновение сжался, но Джон тут же подавил беспокойство. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что всякий раз, когда он спускает курок, на кону оказывается не только чья-то жизнь, но и собственная свобода. И если до этого дошло – что ж, так тому и быть.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? 

\- Дэвид о нем верещит, не переставая, но, по правде говоря, единственное подтверждение его слов – дырка в ступне. 

Нахмурившись, Джон провел пальцем по переносице и едва слышно спросил:  
\- Пули нет? 

\- Исчезла самым загадочным образом, - на губах Лестрейда мелькнула улыбка. – И пистолета тоже нет. А официальное медицинское заключение утверждает, что невозможно установить точную корреляцию между имеющейся в наличии травмой и ранением, нанесенным огнестрельным оружием. Саму возможность это не исключает, конечно, но без вещественных доказательств все обвинения беспочвенны. В полу обнаружили выщерблины, но по ним, опять же, ничего с уверенностью нельзя сказать. 

Джон сглотнул. Из-за накативших облегчения и благодарности дышать получалось с трудом. Грег хранил беспристрастное выражение, но нечто тяжелое и многозначительное, таящееся в его глазах, заставило задуматься, чего ему стоило обеспечить нужные слова в официальных бумагах, и Джон мог только надеяться, что инспектору это не выйдет боком. 

\- Ты не обязан был, - пробормотал он наконец, с трудом ворочая языком. 

\- Нет, обязан. – Грег шагнул ближе и скрестил руки на груди. – К тому же, у меня была помощь «высших сил», - он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону окна, и, присмотревшись, Джон заметил камеру наружного наблюдения: Майкрофт. – Слушай, это вовсе не значит, что так будет каждый раз. Если бы я хоть на минуту усомнился и решил, что ты представляешь опасность для невинных людей, то лично отволок бы тебя в камеру, ты бы и глазом не успел моргнуть. 

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джон, не сомневаясь в серьезности этого предупреждения. Он направлял оружие лишь на тех, кто имел глупость угрожать жизни Шерлока, и если хоть когда-то это изменится – ему и в самом деле пора за решетку. 

Нахмурившись, он облизал губы.  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что он вообще у меня есть? – спросил он сквозь зубы, старательно сохраняя спокойный тон, хотя весь подтянулся и закаменел. А ему-то казалось, что он вел себя осторожно. 

\- Я не знал наверняка, но подозрения были уже после того таксиста. Не пойми меня превратно, Шерлок может лгать весьма искусно, когда постарается, но я не настолько слеп, как ему нравится думать, - Грег поскреб кожу за ухом и натянуто улыбнулся. – И если начистоту, я рад, что не ошибся. Я в курсе, что ты способен постоять за себя в драке, но от того, что у вас двоих есть и такое подспорье, мне легче. Просто… будь аккуратней, хорошо? Шерлок ни за что не позволит тебе отправиться из-за него в тюрьму, а мне не хотелось бы увидеть, на что он способен пойти, оказавшись в подобной ситуации. Вряд ли это будет приятная картина. 

С шумом выдохнув, Джон кивнул.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я знаю, что делаю. 

Грег склонил голову на бок, рассматривая его, и что-то в его взгляде навело на мысль, что речь сейчас не только о пистолете, но и о теме куда более личной. 

\- Как скажешь. - На усталом лице вспыхнула и погасла широкая улыбка, а затем Лестрейд жестом указал в сторону кабинета и вздохнул, когда до них донеслись громкие раздраженные голоса. – Идем. Лучше вмешаться, пока они там друг друга на клочки не порвали. 

Расправив плечи, Джон проследовал обратно тем же путем, толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. К его изумлению, на этот раз детектив был ни при чем: друг на друга орали Андерсон и Донован, доведенные до белого каления. 

\- Цепляешься к какой-то ерунде! – заявил Андерсон, ткнув пальцем в сторону коробок с химическим оборудованием, запечатанным в прозрачный полиэтилен. – Как они подливали наркотик вообще не вопрос. Брали с собой пробирку и переворачивали над напитком в удобный момент. 

\- А доказательства где? – возмутилась Донован, демонстрируя одну вместительную емкость за другой. На дне некоторых до сих пор сохранился осадок, который без сомнения уже отправили на анализ. – Не сказать, чтобы чем-то из этого можно было воспользоваться незаметно. 

Андерсон раздраженно фыркнул и открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но Салли продолжала с вызовом смотреть на него. Джон поспешно огляделся, прикидывая, как можно разрядить обстановку и прекратить сцену, за которой детектив наблюдал с явным удовольствием. На столе стояли пять стаканчиков кофе, над которыми поднимался пар, и, схватив один из них, Джон молча сунул его Шерлоку. 

\- О! – тихо выдохнул тот, словно его вдруг озарило. От этого восклицания вниз по позвоночнику пробежал разряд, и, подняв голову, он увидел в глазах Шерлока слишком хорошо знакомый блеск. – Джон, ты гений. 

По-прежнему держа кофе в вытянутой руке, Джон помедлил, не в силах сообразить, что такого необычного в его предложении.  
\- Эм… спасибо. Почему?

\- Посмотри, как ты его держишь. 

Джон опустил взгляд. Кончики пальцев обхватили ободок, и раскрытую ладонь окутывал пар. Не самый гигиеничный способ передавать напитки, но термоизолирующей полоски на стаканчике не было, и к тому же он слишком отвлекся на перепалку Андерсона и Донован и действовал машинально. 

\- Не понимаю, - пожав плечами, признался он. Все присутствующие уставились на детектива, ожидая объяснений.

\- Работа в баре весьма напряженная, - начал он. – Клиенты идут нескончаемым потоком, выполнять заказы нужно быстро, и посуду бармен берет так, как удобней всего. С бутылками и стопками проблем не возникает – они небольшие, но если кто-то заказывает напиток в крупном бокале, то в девяти случаях из десяти вручают его именно вот так. 

\- И?.. - поинтересовалась Донован. – Они что, прятали наркотик между пальцев? Такое легко проделать с таблетками, но все данные указывают, что в нашем случае бутират был в растворе, так каким образом…

\- Где кольцо Мэтта? – Шерлок требовательно протянул руку и не опускал, пока Андерсон с недовольным видом не дал ему требуемое. 

\- Распаковывать улики тебе нельзя. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, - Шерлок покрутил пакетик, поворачивая к свету лежащее внутри украшение, и губы его изогнулись в заинтересованной улыбке. - Похоже, это китайская поделка из дешевого сплава с высоким содержанием свинца. 

\- А! – Джон подобрался, начиная понимать. – Молли же обнаружила частицы свинца в желудках убитых. Так значит они… отсюда? 

Шерлок схватил со стола шариковую ручку и принялся аккуратно, чтобы не прорвать целлофан, нажимать на элементы орнамента, украшавшего массивный перстень: крохотные выступы размером с булавочную головку, расположенные через регулярные интервалы. Пару секунд спустя усилия его были вознаграждены – часть кольца откинулась в сторону, открывая глазам небольшую полость, куда поместилась бы, пожалуй, разве капсула парацетамола. Однако, приглядевшись, Джон заметил внутри следы коррозии. 

\- Люди всегда отличались изобретательностью в вопросе, как тайно пронести в клуб наркотик для личного употребления. Вероятно, изначально кольцо служило именно этой цели, но затем его несколько переделали. Сам корпус дешевый, однако тайник приспособлен для того, чтобы надежно удерживать жидкость. В противном случае весь раствор бы вытек. 

\- И здесь уместится достаточная доза?

\- Они повышали концентрацию, а не объем, что частично может объяснить причину смерти первых двух жертв: передозировка и гибель от удушья. – Шерлок задумчиво поджал губы. – Вероятней всего, близнецы ошиблись в расчетах; не настолько, чтобы жертвы умерли на месте, но когда их дотащили до мясной лавки и ввели дополнительную дозу препарата, кумулятивный эффект оказался смертельным. 

\- То есть, они выбирали тех, кто заказывает выпивку в больших бокалах?

\- Поначалу – вероятно. Как показывает происшествие с пивом Джона, техника вполне подходит для небольших стаканов и бутылок, но все же над крупной посудой с широким горлышком такое положение руки вызывает куда меньше подозрений. Все, что требовалось от одного из близнецов – удостовериться, что кольцо находится в верном положении, сжать пальцы, чтобы распахнулся тайник, и наркотик оказывался в напитке. – Детектив неохотно передал кольцо Андерсону. – Собери образцы из полости и, если еще этого не сделал, с внутренней стороны ободка. 

\- Их я собрал в первую очередь, - ответил тот, отыскивая и передавая нужное заключение. – Проблема в том, что результаты ДНК-теста частиц кожного эпителия расплывчаты, по ним нельзя со стопроцентной гарантией сказать, носил кольцо только один или оба. 

\- Близнецы, - кивнул Джон. – И нет никакого способа отличить их на генетическом уровне? 

\- Практически невозможно. Но один – диабетик, попробуем оттолкнуться от этого. Что кольцо носил Мэтт, мы уже знаем, здесь для доказательства хватит и снимков, но на внутренней поверхности обнаружены следы кетонов, видимо, выделившихся вместе с потом, - наклонившись вперед, Андерсон указал на результаты. - А такое характерно для диабетиков, которые не слишком тщательно следят за уровнем сахара в крови. 

\- Значит, Дэвид им тоже пользовался, - закончил за него Шерлок. – Вероятно, когда брат отсутствовал, что совпадает со временем пропажи жертв три и четыре. Займись тайником и проверь гипотезу насчет бутирата, - распорядился он. Андерсон, слишком поглощенный мыслями о перипетиях дела, даже не подумал возражать и направился в лабораторию, а детектив повернулся к Донован. – Что нам уже известно? 

Сержант вопросительно подняла бровь, удивленная тем, что Шерлок обратился к ней вместо того, чтобы излагать факты самому, но, похоже, она тоже узнала выражение лица, так хорошо знакомое Джону. Шерлок уже погрузился в размышления, уходя все дальше в коридоры Чертогов своего разума. И хотя он по-прежнему способен слышать все и уловить слова, которые позволят сложить кусочки головоломки в единое целое, большая часть его мозга будет сосредоточена на другом: прослеживание тех невидимых связей, различить которые под силу только ему. 

\- Итак, нам известно, что Шоу продавал близнецам препараты, из которых те синтезировали наркотик, он сам нам об этом сказал.

\- Значит, он сознался? – спросил Джон, опершись бедром о столешницу. Донован кивнула. – И что ему за это пообещали? 

\- Его сотрудничество будет принято во внимание на суде, - мрачно улыбнувшись, пояснил Грег. – Впрочем, вряд ли ему это сильно поможет, учитывая, сколько всего удалось обнаружить на его компьютере; свободы он лишится очень и очень надолго. 

\- Близнецы устроили крохотную лабораторию в мясной лавке, уже пару лет как заброшенной, хотя с юридической точки зрения ничто не препятствовало ее продаже, - продолжила Салли. – Помещение было отключено от электричества и водопровода, но примерно полгода назад что-то изменилось, и теперь свет там есть. – Она веером разложила на столе глянцево поблескивающие снимки нескольких мест, где сохранились следы крови и красной жижи в стоке по центру морозильной камеры. 

\- Обнаруженная в трубах кровь, а ее далеко не один литр, принадлежит жертвам номер один и два; незначительное количество, сохранившееся на льду, – жертвам три и четыре. Объемы соответствуют повреждениям на их телах: небольшие ссадины, обломанные ногти и травмы, полученные в результате изнасилования. – Она глянула на Шерлока, который кивнул с совершенно отсутствующим видом, и повернулась к Джону, сочтя его более благодарной аудиторией. – Все говорит о том, что именно в морозильной камере расчленили первые два тела. Пространство это вполне позволяет. Сделали это, пока она еще была отключена, а кровь смыли. 

\- Молли уже говорила, что, судя по состоянию тканей, вторую пару убитых после смерти какое-то время держали при отрицательных температурах. Это объясняет, почему крови мало, но я не понимаю, зачем близнецы их вообще хранили, - пожав плечами, Джон посмотрел на Грега, но ответ дал Шерлок, тоном рассеянным и несколько отстраненным. 

\- Мэтт отсутствовал в момент убийства, а Дэвиду, видимо, не хватило духу на расчленение. Быть может, он берег их специально для брата, чтобы и тот получил свою долю развлечений, и собирался вместе с ним позже выбросить их в тот же контейнер, на Банниг-стрит, где нашли останки первых пропавших. 

Джон нахмурился и медленно произнес, припоминая расписание смен:  
\- Мэтт вернулся давно. У него была куча времени, чтобы их разморозить и разделать, но он не стал. 

Детектив покачал головой.  
\- Быть может, оба считали, что некуда торопиться, или хотели пополнить свою «коллекцию», прежде чем избавиться от всех сразу в уже облюбованном месте. 

\- А потом вдруг тела оказываются брошенными на пустующем складе у всех на виду, - заметил Грег, пока глаза Шерлока бегали по разложенным на столе уликам и бумагам. – И как ты это объяснишь? 

\- Очевидно, - со вздохом пробормотал тот. – Некоторое время назад власти начали кампанию против неиспользуемой недвижимости: возможно, речь шла о принудительном отчуждении. В итоге владелец попытался продать лавку. Потому и было восстановлено электро- и водоснабжение. Он не гнался за большой ценой – на Мортлэнд-стрит на такое не стоит рассчитывать – но ему нужно было продемонстрировать, что помещение в порядке и готово к использованию. 

Пожав плечами, он продолжил:   
\- Вероятно, в магазин наведалась инспекция. Близнецы узнали о проверке заранее, но времени, чтобы избавиться от тел привычным способом, у них уже не было. Лира упоминала, что они как-то брали у нее машину, примерно в интересующие нас сроки. Думаю, этот автомобиль тоже нужно проверить на предмет дополнительных улик.

\- То есть все это время лавка стояла никому не нужная, а потом ее решили осмотреть, и что – даже не потрудились подняться наверх, где близнецы развернули свою лабораторию? – неверяще спросила Донован и шагнула назад, когда детектив сунул ей в лицо один из снимков. 

\- Обрати внимание на пыль. Точнее, на ее отсутствие. Разместив в требуемой конфигурации оборудование, его больше не передвигают туда-сюда, так что после его уборки должны были остаться видимые отпечатки. А значит, близнецы, убрав его и спрятав на время - скорее всего, в их собственной квартире, – протерли стол. На всех остальных поверхностях толстый слой грязи, но чистый участок насторожит куда меньше, чем следы лабораторной посуды. 

Он пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
\- Впрочем, к тому времени им все равно пришлось бы подыскивать новое место для выбрасывания трупов. Исходя из имеющейся информации, можно предположить, что к моменту, когда близнецы решили избавиться от тел номер три и четыре, первые два уже были найдены, а значит – прежний тайник использовать было нельзя. Вряд ли они могли не заметить, что на контейнере полицейская лента. 

Напряженно сдвинув брови, Шерлок начал просматривать пакеты с вещдоками, отложил несколько в сторону и замер, вчитываясь в прикрепленные к ним бланки. Во всех лежала одежда и обувь, которую погибшие, сами о том не подозревая, выбрали в качестве последнего в жизни наряда.

\- Близнецы ничего не выбросили. Видимо, считали своими трофеями, - пояснил Грег. – От одежды легко избавиться, но они хранили все в одной из спален. На ткани обнаружили засохшие пятна, но результаты анализов еще не готовы. 

\- Почему комплектов пять? 

Джон моргнул, заметив озадаченные взгляды, которыми обменялись Лестрейд с Донован, и чувствуя, как по спине колючей волной растекается тревога. Шерлок никогда не забывал ключевых деталей расследования. Ни разу.   
\- Но ведь жертв было пять? – произнес он, поморщившись от собственного вопросительного тона и подняв брови в ответ на взгляд друга. – Тот, последний, в переулке. Помнишь? 

\- Тот самый, над которым жестоко надругались и искромсали ножом, не потрудившись раздеть? – уточнил Шерлок и указал на пакеты. – Тот самый, чья одежда на момент доставки в морг все еще была при нем? Согласно бланкам, все _это_ было найдено на квартире близнецов, так почему комплектов пять, а не четыре? 

\- О, черт, - прошипел Лестрейд, потирая лицо. – Думаешь, был кто-то еще? Кто-то, чье тело мы не нашли? 

\- Ошибаешься, - взгляд Шерлока на мгновение подернулся воспоминаниями, будто остекленев, а затем он моргнул, возвращаясь в настоящее. – Не ты – я. Я спрашивал Мэтта о его мотивах, сказал, что пятый стал его первой жертвой, а он заявил: «Ошибаешься». И теперь мы знаем, почему. 

Он подхватил пару кроссовок: старых, потертых, заношенных до такой степени, что казалось, они вот-вот развалятся на глазах, и покрутил из стороны в сторону, хрустя полиэтиленом и поворачивая к свету, прежде чем продемонстрировать их Джону. 

\- Они принадлежали человеку, не имевшему ни желания, ни средств менять обувь, бывшую – пусть и весьма относительно – в годном состоянии. Человеку молодому, привыкшему к общей жилплощади, где сам вопрос, принадлежит вещь ему или нет, мог стать причиной конфликта: общежитие, детский дом и прочее в этом духе. – Вывернув язык кроссовки, детектив указал на его изнанку. – Однако инициалы Н. Б. почти стерлись, обновлять их он не стал, следовательно, уже какое-то время жил в куда лучших условиях. 

Он посмотрел на Джона, спокойный и собранный.   
\- Мы заинтересовались Амандой Колридж: молодая девушка, с которой весьма неприятным образом порвали отношения, улетевшая в Штаты после того, как завалила экзамены. И ни один из нас даже на секунду не задумался, а что случилось с ее бывшим парнем? 

\- Ты говорил, что не смог его разыскать, - припомнил Джон. На сердце стало тяжело. – И даже заявления о пропаже без вести не было.

\- Потому что без Аманды никто даже не заметил его отсутствия. Это одежда не последней жертвы, а самой первой. – В глазах Шерлока, когда он перевел взгляд на Лестрейда, горел азартный огонек. 

\- Хочешь знать, какие вопросы задавать близнецам? Спроси их, что они сделали с телом Натана Брентли.


	18. Chapter 18

В наблюдательной комнате царил полумрак, серые трубки светильников под потолком не горели. Одностороннее зеркало, подсвеченное безжизненным светом флуоресцентных ламп в соседнем помещении, напоминало телевизионный экран. Действующие лица еще не заняли свои места, и сцена была пустой: несколько старых, потерявших всякий внешний вид стульев окружали поцарапанный металлический стол, привинченный к полу. На стене висели скучные стандартные часы, и секундная стрелка бежала по белому циферблату.

\- Уверен, что это – хорошая идея?

На первый взгляд Джон казался вполне спокойным, но Шерлок слишком хорошо его знал. Сильные руки скрещены на груди, плечи напряженно развернуты, а тонкие губы периодически сжимаются, словно он пытается сдержать рвущееся с языка предупреждение.

Джон не желал здесь находиться, он жаждал вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, но остался вместе с ним. Шерлоку и самому хотелось схватить друга за руку и увести обратно, в безопасные стены их дома, но он не мог бросить расследование на данном этапе. Ему требовалось удостовериться, что ни Мэтт, ни Дэвид еще долгие годы не выйдут на свободу. От мысли, что близнецы могут ускользнуть от правосудия начинали ныть зубы, а по спине пробегал холодок. Конечно, это было маловероятно – Лестрейд не настолько некомпетентен, но Шерлок знал, что не сможет спокойно спать, пока последний неясный момент в деле не будет закрыт с очевидностью, понятной любому присяжному.

Сделав шаг, он встал рядом с Джоном и ощутил, как тот расслабился, стоило соприкоснуться их плечам.  
– Поскольку мне не разрешается беседовать с ними лично, то это – наилучший выход. Допрос через представителя. – Комнату залило светом из коридора, и к ним подошел Лестрейд, уставший и небритый. – Я буду говорить инспектору, какие вопросы задавать, а он получит нужные ему ответы.

\- Эй, я вообще-то там не как твой рупор, - пробурчал Грег, отрицательно помахав пальцем, и щелкнул выключателем, разогнав уютный сумрак. – Я сказал, что ты можешь слушать, пока мы их допрашиваем, и только. И последнее, что мне требуется – чтобы ты бормотал мне на ухо во время работы.

Шерлок приподнял бровь, ожидая неминуемой капитуляции. Гордость и самолюбие могли нашептывать Лестрейду все, что угодно, но тот наверняка отдавал себе отчет, насколько ценной будет его помощь в данной ситуации. Поэтому он молча протянул руку за устройством, что позволит поддерживать связь с инспектором неслышно для Дэвида, и улыбнулся, когда полицейский с недовольным видом вручил ему небольшой прибор.

\- Держи, но чтобы с твоей стороны не прозвучало ни слова без крайней на то необходимости, ясно? Канал активен при нажатой кнопке, при отпущенной – закрыт. – Он продемонстрировал, обхватив для наглядности пальцы Шерлока, сжимавшие аппарат, своими, а потом повел рукой, указывая на всю комнату в целом. – Вообще в этом помещении есть система, выполняющая данную функцию, но она уже пару недель как барахлит. Предполагается, что здесь полная звукоизоляция, но постарайтесь все же громко не разговаривать. Близнецы наверняка догадаются, что за ними наблюдают, но не стоит давать им подтверждения. Понятно?

\- Да, - ответил Джон, поскольку Шерлок хранил молчание, подбрасывая в воздух и ловя передатчик и не отрывая глаз от стекла.

\- Вы будете допрашивать их по отдельности? – поинтересовался он, прижав ладонь к ноющей шее. И, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил. – Хорошо. В крайнем случае, если ничего не выйдет, это повысит наши шансы настроить их друг против друга. Думаю, к концу дня в нашем распоряжении будут сведения, подтверждающие большинство обвинений, но вот окажутся ли они достаточными, чтобы убедить жюри присяжных – другой вопрос. Отсутствие полной картины случившегося во всех деталях сильно усложнит работу прокурора.

\- Поэтому мы и надеемся, что сможем заставить этих мерзавцев заполнить пробелы своим признанием. – Лестрейд покачался на каблуках. – Ни один из них не произнес ни слова с момента ареста, если не считать отказа от адвоката. Велика вероятность, что они ничего нам не скажут.

\- О, они заговорят, - усмехнулся Шерлок и поднес к губам сложенные ладони, анализируя братьев: похожих внешне, но таких разных по характеру и структуре личности. – Из них двоих Дэвид наименее уверен в себе и может сломаться под давлением. Мэтт не такой, он не предоставит нам ничего без существенной на то причины. Он самонадеян и гордится тем фактом, что мы так долго не могли их поймать, и если и признается в чем-то, то только на своих собственных условиях.

Он резко развернулся на месте: бешеная скачка мыслей не давала стоять спокойно, несмотря на пронесшуюся вдоль спины острую боль.  
– Допросите Дэвида первым и не упоминайте Натана Брентли. Пока. Если заставим рассказать, каким был его путь от одной жертве к другой, то сможем оттолкнуться от этого.

\- А если нет?

\- Тогда и будем волноваться.

\- Мне бы твою убежденность, - признался Лестрейд и потер лицо подрагивающими руками. – Они умны. Слишком умны, чтобы пытаться заявлять о своей невиновности. И для них наилучший выход – молчать, заставив нас доказывать их вину, и надеяться, что мы не справимся.

Шерлок выпрямился, подавив гримасу, когда рана на плече вновь напомнила о себе, добавляя мучений к непрекращающейся агонии в сведенной спазмом шее.  
– Думаешь, такое возможно?

Лестрейд развел руками и на секунду стиснул челюсти.  
– Мы даже не знаем, от чего погибли третья и четвертая жертвы. А это опора, на которой покоится все остальное. Если сможем доказать, что речь идет о намеренном убийстве, то список статей сразу как минимум удваивается, а срок возрастает весьма значительно.

\- А без этого? – Вопрос Джона, казалось, повис в воздухе, словно призрак.

\- Обвинению будет проблематично удержать свои позиции. Сразу на свободу они, конечно, не выйдут, но и не проведут за решеткой тот срок, что заслуживают.

Шерлок подавил вздох, указав в сторону зеркала и расположенной за ним комнаты.  
– Вызывай Дэвида и начинай допрос. Если разыграешь свою карту верно, он тебе все расскажет.

Он встретился с инспектором взглядом; в темных глазах плескались усталость и готовность следовать подсказкам, а потом Лестрейд кивнул.  
– Ну, если ты так считаешь. И помни – любые свои умозаключения озвучиваешь, только если это чрезвычайно важно. Не мешай мне работать. – Протянув руку, он потушил свет и вышел, оставив их в уютном полумраке.

\- Тебе известно что-то, чего я не знаю? – спросил Джон, склонив голову. – Похоже, ты считаешь, что расследование практически завершено.

\- Пока нет, но подожди еще несколько часов. – Шерлок вытащил из кармана телефон и вошел в настройки, меняя яркость экрана с пылающего маяка на слабое свечение, чтобы ничто не могло выдать их присутствие в тени за стеклом. – Близнецов с самого начала содержали отдельно друг от друга, у них не было никакой возможности договориться. Если они и обсуждали свои действия на случай поимки, то наверняка не пошли дальше самого элементарного плана: хранить молчание - наиболее вероятный вариант. А такие вещи неэффективны, когда замешана больше, чем одна сторона. Требуют слишком высокой степени доверия. И Дэвиду, и Мэтту – им обоим остается только надеяться, что другой не «продаст».

\- Они на пару насиловали и убивали людей. Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что они могут пойти друг против друга?

\- Не сразу. Однако и команда Андерсона, и Молли в морге трудятся, не покладая рук, обработка улик идет полным ходом, и все новые детали их преступной эпопеи становятся очевидны. И каждый доказанный факт уменьшает их возможности для переговоров с судебной системой.

Джон пожал плечами.  
– А если они не заинтересованы в сделке?

\- Тогда Лестрейду придется найти их слабые места и надавить. В случае Дэвида это – страх. Мэтт наверняка говорил ему, что их никто не сможет поймать, и каждое новое успешное нападение только подтверждало эту мысль. Дэвид был абсолютно уверен в себе, в брате и в их методах. Но все пошло прахом.

\- А у Мэтта?

Дверь в комнату для допросов распахнулась, и появился Дэвид в инвалидном кресле: поврежденная нога не давала ему передвигаться самостоятельно, а из-за скованных за спиной рук он не мог использовать костыли. На нем было безликое хлопковое одеяние на два размера больше, чем нужно – наверняка выданное полицией, когда вся одежда близнецов оказалась изъята экспертами для обработки на предмет наличия улик. Щеки и подбородок его покрывала щетина, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Торчащие в разные стороны волосы предполагали, что в уединении своей камеры он без конца запускал в них пальцы, а губы потрескались от постоянного нервного облизывания.

\- Ты спрашивал, в чем слабость Мэтта – она перед тобой. Если мои предположения верны, то все началось с неспособности Дэвида контролировать свои порывы и стремления Мэтта защитить брата. Вот что было его изначальным мотивом; вкус к убийству, желание поучаствовать в том, от чего Дэвид получал такое удовольствие, - все это пришло позже. А если угроза Дэвиду не заставит Мэтта говорить, то будем надеяться, что в нашу пользу сработает его самоуверенность, – Шерлок осторожно, держа в уме свои многочисленные повреждения, скрестил руки на груди и всмотрелся в следы, оставленные стрессом на лице Дэвида. – Судя по его внешнему виду, ночь он провел не лучшим образом.

\- Нет покоя грешникам. – Джон выразительно приподнял брови, а потом вновь повернулся к стеклу. – Ты прав, он напуган.

\- Он понятия не имеет, как много мы знаем. И важно не давать ему обрести почву под ногами. Лестрейд проделывал подобное десятки раз; если он хоть что-то соображает в своей работе, то даст Дэвиду еще немного помучиться в сомнениях. – Шерлок улыбнулся, когда вошедший в комнату инспектор опустился на стул и устроился поудобнее, полностью, казалось, поглощенный бумагами, что держал в руках. Донован и второй полицейский встали поблизости, терпеливые и внимательные, пока часы на стене продолжали отсчитывать минуты – их тиканье эхом разносилось из динамиков, расположенных неподалеку от Джона.

Донован заговорила, озвучивая для записи предварительную информацию и зачитывая Дэвиду его права. Тот поерзал на стуле, из-за чего наручники мелодично звякнули, но не произнес ни слова, только подтвердил свое имя. Он сидел тихо, ссутулившись, опустив голову и тяжело дыша, бледный до синевы, и даже не посмотрел в сторону зеркала, слишком подавленный ситуацией, в которой оказался, чтобы обращать внимание на обстановку.

Лестрейд медленно наклонился вперед и принялся выкладывать на стол сделанные в морге фотографии, словно игрок – карты. Шерлок даже не взглянул на них, прекрасно зная и что там изображено, и скудость предлагаемой информации. Сейчас интерес для него представляла реакция Дэвида, на лице которого отразились не гордость или удовольствие, а тошнота.

– Взгляни на него, - склонившись, прошептал он Джону на ухо. – Он не испытывает наслаждения, видя их мертвыми - косвенное подтверждение предположения, что в большинстве случаев их гибель была случайной или же вынужденной.

Наконец перед Дэвидом появился снимок последней жертвы; тело было вымыто, и порезы теперь казались простыми линиями. Из-за стекла донесся сдавленный всхлип, и они увидели, как арестованный отвернулся и уставился в пол.  
– Все совершенные им убийства были бескровными. Ему нравится вид повреждений, нанесенных в ходе изнасилования, но любые другие раны отталкивают его.

\- Это не доказательство, - заметил Джон. – Ты можешь сколько угодно упражняться в дедукции, но подобные заключения мало стоят, поскольку вряд ли убедят жюри присяжных.

\- Разумеется, нет, но зато я могу однозначно подтвердить Андерсону, что он не обнаружит ни на одном из ножей отпечатков Дэвида. А сейчас нам пригодится все, что мы можем использовать для сокращения поля поисков, – Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу, а Лестрейд начал говорить ровным, спокойным и выверенным тоном человека, облеченного властью, словно предлагая арестованному опору, за которую тот мог уцепиться.

\- Мы уже знаем обо всем, что вы совершили, - вполголоса сказал Грег, - ты и твой брат, но мы не хотим, чтобы вы расплачивались за преступления друг друга. – Он перевернул страницу лежащего перед ним досье и сделал вид, что углубился в чтение мелко напечатанного текста, давая себе возможность перевести дыхание. – И пока получается, что ты рискуешь пострадать куда сильнее.

\- Но это же не так? Я думал, у нас есть доказательства, что Мэтт - убийца, но максимум, что можно предъявить Дэвиду – смерть по неосторожности, если только не выясним, как погибли жертвы три и четыре, - прошептал Джон.

\- Неоднозначность формулировки, - со вздохом ответил Шерлок. - Лестрейд не уточняет, как именно он может пострадать. А Дэвиду начинает казаться, что он будет отвечать за обоих. Открытый гамбит; вряд ли инспектор рассчитывает, что это сработает.

Шерлок, как всегда, был прав; Дэвид по-прежнему хранил молчание, упорно избегая взглядом разложенные перед ним фотографии. Примитивнейшая стратегия полного игнорирования, и что бы Лестрейд ни сказал, арестованный явно не собирался произнести ни слова. Допрос продолжался, плавно, почти незаметно меняя направление, но ничто не могло заставить Дэвида говорить. Тот сидел бледный, трясущийся, до крови закусив губу, но держал язык за зубами, пока стрелки неуклонно бежали по циферблату.

\- Прошел уже час. – Джон провел рукою по волосам. – Он ничего нам не скажет.

Шерлок ощутил, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Прикрыв ладонью экран, он прочитал сообщение Молли и улыбнулся новой информации.

**«Частицы свинца совпадают с материалом, из которого изготовлено кольцо. В кончике иглы, что мы обнаружили в теле третьей жертвы, следы инсулина. Экспертное заключение уже направлено. Надеюсь, это поможет! Мол ххх»**

Он молча протянул аппарат Джону, который пробежал глазами смс и посмотрел на него.  
– Это подтверждает твои предположения, но несет ли какую-то пользу?

\- Пока что Дэвид не дал нам ничего нового, - признал Шерлок и на минуту запнулся, пока детали дела складывались у него в голове в наиболее вероятную картину. – Но с ним беседовали лишь о самих совершенных преступлениях – о том, что очевидно глазу на тех снимках. Возможно, пришло время внести некоторый личный акцент; рассказать ему, как именно он все проделывал, подавить его фактами и подробностями.

\- У тебя есть готовый ответ или же только догадка? – спросил Джон и улыбнулся, сглаживая прозвучавшее в вопросе сомнение, заставившее Шерлока бросить на него слегка оскорбленный взгляд.

\- Я никогда не гадаю. – Он включил рацию и тихо, но твердо сказал. – Мне нужно с тобой переговорить. Возможно, я смогу предоставить аргумент, который поможет надавить на Дэвида.

За стеклом инспектор прикоснулся к наушнику в знак того, что все понял, и, хищно ухмыльнувшись Дэвиду, вышел, сделав знак Донован следовать за ним. Джон успел заметить, как в комнату шагнули два офицера и профессионально равнодушными взглядами уставились на арестованного, а потом Шерлок открыл дверь и выскользнул в коридор.

\- Что бы ты ни собирался мне сообщить, лучше чтобы новости были хорошими, потому что пока я ни черта не добился. – Лестрейд покачал головой и на секунду в раздражении сжал кулаки, а потом вытащил записную книжку и огрызок карандаша, приученный годами работы с Шерлоком сразу же записывать непрерывный поток умозаключений детектива.

\- Только потому, что из-за отсутствия подробностей ты не смог подойти к задаче с верной стороны. А это позволило Дэвиду сохранять остатки самообладания, но достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять - он на грани. – Шерлок перебросил телефон из одной руки в другую, покачал его, словно взвешивая, на ладони и продолжил. – Тебе нужно всего лишь подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении.

\- И ты собираешься объяснить мне, как это сделать? – Впервые за долгие часы в голосе инспектора зазвучала надежда, а когда Шерлок поднял взгляд, то заметил, как напряженно и внимательно наблюдают за ним и Грег и Салли, а Джон пытается скрыть привычную улыбку, полную чего-то, подозрительно похожего на гордость. Их глаза встретились, Шерлок изогнул бровь, молча интересуясь: «Готов?», и приступил к изложению своих рассуждений.

\- С жертвами номер один и два все ясно. Их накачали бутиратом и кетамином и изнасиловали; гибель вызвана передозировкой. Данный факт доказан вскрытием, а как только Андерсон закончит анализ и получит результаты, сигнатура препаратов, произведенных в домашней лаборатории близнецов, подтвердит это. – И Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой, продолжая.

\- Дэвид жаловался, что после того, как они подсыпали наркотик мне и Джону, у них закончились компоненты, требуемые для создания новой порции, и из-за последующего ареста Шоу они не смогли их получить. Однако еще до этого он сменил способ одурманивания своих жертв. Третий и четвертый получили гораздо меньшую дозу, и никаких новых субстанций не было добавлено к любимой смеси братьев. Почему?

\- Может, они испугались, что и эти умрут, как первые двое? – предположила Донован. – И не хотели, чтобы это случилось.

\- Допустимо, - признал Шерлок, задумчиво потирая руки. – В итоге по неведомой нам причине и в отсутствие Мэтта Дэвид сменил способ действий. Он подсыпал наркотик в напитки в клубе и наблюдал за жертвами. Как только те начинали выказывать признаки одурманивания, пик которого весьма короток, он сопровождал их в уборную: внимательный сотрудник, дающий им возможность прийти в себя в одиночестве. – Он помедлил, обдумывая, с какими сложностями мог бы столкнуться Дэвид. – Вероятно, он подгадывал так, чтобы это совпало с его перерывом, или с концом смены, или заявлял, что ему нужно выполнить какую-то работу вне бара. Он мог сказать, что Прайс дал ему поручение; персонал в «Изо» не стремится общаться с руководством без крайней на то необходимости, так что сомневаюсь, что кто-то захотел бы проверить слова Дэвида.

\- Хорошо, он отводил их в туалет, тот же, где схватил тебя. И что потом? Вытаскивал через пожарный выход, полагаю? – Лестрейд вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Сначала он вкалывал им инсулин. Молли нашла следы этого гормона в кончике иглы, в том обломке, что мы обнаружили в шее третьего погибшего. Препарат всегда был у Дэвида под рукой, и он полагался на единственную небольшую дозу бутирата, которая затуманит сознание жертвы до тех пор, пока не подействует инсулин. Это как раз давало ему время довести их до мясной лавки.

В мозгу одна за другой проносились идеи, сияя возможностями, пока он выстраивал наиболее вероятный вариант.  
– Первый и второй из жертв были абсолютно беспомощны под воздействием наркотика и, в итоге, погибли, но третий и четвертый могли сопротивляться. Как только их организм расщепил бутират, что при отсутствии других факторов заняло около получаса, они должны были прекрасно осознавать, что происходит, но чувствовать себя ослабевшими и плохо соображающими.

Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и принялся шагать взад и вперед, переплетя пальцы.  
– Это ключ. Вот что заставило Дэвида решиться на прямое убийство после того, как первые двое погибли по неосторожности. Ретроградная амнезия, что испытывала бы жертва номер три в результате воздействия бутирата, наверняка оказалась бы неполной. Он мог бы вспомнить слишком многое, а значит, надо было заставить его молчать.

Лестрейд торопливо писал что-то в блокноте, а Донован оперлась на стену и нахмурилась, обдумывая слова Шерлока.  
– Так как он убил их? – спросила она, задав единственный вопрос, на который у них пока не было точного ответа. – Без этого мы ничего не сможем доказать.

Шерлок остановился возле Джона, размышляя над ее вопросом.  
– Что бы это ни было, видимых следов оно не оставило - ни крови, ни физических повреждений. Джон, твоим первым предположением был фармацевтический препарат…

Джон с уверенностью кивнул.  
– Убежден, что те двое умерли от воздействия какого-то вещества. На телах нет никаких признаков смертельных травм.

\- Значит, либо в их квартире, либо в лавке должно быть что-то, что мы упустили. Любой наркотик из их арсенала оставил бы после себя однозначную сигнатуру, которую легко обнаружить. – Шерлок прикрыл глаза, откинул назад голову и тут же выругался от острой боли, из-за которой все версии разлетелись, словно сухие листья на ветру.

Джон моментально оказался рядом, скользнул пальцами под шарф и прижал их к напряженно натянутым под кожей связкам.  
– Все еще так плохо?

\- К сожалению, - признал он, услышав удаляющиеся шаги Донован, отправившейся куда-то по неизвестному делу. – Можешь мне что-нибудь дать?

На лице Джона отразилось сожаление.  
– Только через полтора часа. – Казалось, он хочет добавить еще что-то, возможно, собирается с духом, чтобы потребовать возвращения на Бейкер-стрит, но в итоге Джон удержался и только слабо улыбнулся. – Знаю, у меня нет ни малейшего шанса уговорить тебя поехать домой. Но ты можешь хотя бы стоять спокойно? Вся эта беготня туда-сюда только делает хуже.

Шерлок неохотно подчинился, усилием воли подавляя стремление сорваться с места, пока Грег перечитывал свои записи.  
– Ты можешь потратить много часов, пытаясь доказательно подтвердить мои слова, или же ты можешь заставить его признаться. Не упоминай об изнасилованиях, сфокусируйся на убийствах. В отличие от Мэтта, Дэвида беспокоит моральный аспект вопроса лишения жизни других людей. Недостаточно, чтобы остановить, но все же его это мучает.

\- Думаешь, он сломается?

\- Да. Жертва номер три была экспериментом – возможность посмотреть, как сработает инсулин и как он повлияет на происходящее. И ему понравилось, как все обернулось – и даже необходимость убийства не изменила это впечатление, потому что жертва номер четыре исчезла неделю спустя и, судя по всему, подверглась точно такому же воздействию, начиная от использования инсулина и заканчивая причиной смерти.

\- Посмотрю, что смогу из этого выжать, - пообещал инспектор, кивнув головой в сторону двери, за которой его дожидался подозреваемый. – Ты слушаешь нашу беседу?

Шерлок кивнул и тут же скривился, когда шея опять отозвалась вспышкой боли. Он уже собирался вернуться в наблюдательную комнату, но тут к ним торопливо подошла Донован, сжимавшая в левой руке папку, а в правой – какую-то голубую упаковку. Последнюю она протянула Джону, который принял ее с удивленной улыбкой.

\- Согревающий компресс, - пояснила она. – Это что-то вроде геля, можно разогревать в микроволновке. Мы держим их под рукой на случай, если вдруг кто-то пострадает при исполнении. Мне кажется, должно помочь.

\- Спасибо, Салли. – Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. – Дай мне твой шарф, мы завернем пакет и приложим к твоей шее. По крайней мере, так мы предотвратим ухудшение симптомов.

Донован, похоже, подавила улыбку, глядя, как Шерлок послушно принимает заботу Джона. По коже растеклось тепло, заглушая мучительную боль и позволяя немного расслабиться. Тяжелое пальто надежно удерживало компресс на месте, и он поднял бровь, вопросительно глядя на сержанта и указывая на папку в ее руках.

\- А это что?

Вместо ответа она шагнула в наблюдательную комнату, стараясь пропустить внутрь как можно меньше света, они последовали за ней. Шедший последним Джон плотно закрыл дверь, а Донован обогнула небольшой стол в углу и бросила на него бумаги.

\- Это снимки, сделанные в их квартире и в мясной лавке. Ты сказал, что мы что-то упустили – то, что могло послужить орудием убийства. Посмотри внимательно, может, ты увидишь. И скажи нам. - Она поджала губы, а потом, словно через силу, добавила. – Пожалуйста.

Шерлок продемонстрировал согласие, достав из кармана лупу, и принялся изучать первое изображение, поворачивая его к свету и полностью сосредоточившись на большом глянцевом листе. Краем сознания он уловил щелчок двери, закрывшейся за покинувшей помещение Донован. А мгновения спустя до них донеслись звуки из соседней комнаты, где Грег опять занял свое место, а Салли встала рядом.

\- Есть причина, по которой Донован ведет себя приветливей и охотней идет на сотрудничество, чем обычно? – пробормотал он, бросая взгляд на Джона.

Что-то мелькнуло на знакомом выразительном лице, глаза слегка прищурились, а потом тот тихо произнес.  
– Я думаю, она чувствует свою ответственность за то, что близнецам удалось тебя схватить; и возможно, что это я поспособствовал созданию у нее такого впечатления. – Джон пожал плечами, выглядя несколько пристыженным.

\- Пытается облегчить чувство вины за свои промахи, - пробурчал Шерлок и перешел ко второму снимку, запечатлевшему гардероб со стоявшим внутри рулоном сетки для изгороди с неровно обрезанным краем, а потом отложил его в сторону. – Сомневаюсь, что это долго продлится. Донован гораздо умнее многих других сотрудников Лестрейда. Рано или поздно она поймет, что никак не могла повлиять на случившееся в клубе.

\- Угрызения совести не всегда подчиняются логике, - заметил Джон и замолчал, когда из динамиков вновь донесся усталый голос Грега. Тот начал негромко, наращивая напор и интенсивность по мере того, как по камешку разбирал защиту Дэвида.

\- Все было просто, не правда ли, когда они чересчур много выпили? Алкоголь и наркотик – они едва могли стоять на ногах. Они нуждались в помощи, может быть даже просили о ней. – Тон Лестрейда был ровным и спокойным, но в словах таилась ловушка, готовая захлопнуться в любую минуту. – Они сами шли с тобой домой, те ребята. Верили, что ты о них позаботишься, а потом они умерли.

\- Что он делает? – спросил Джон, взглянув на Шерлока.

Детектив поднял голову и посмотрел сквозь стекло в комнату, где шел допрос.  
– Лестрейд излагает все так, словно жертвы сами выбрали свою участь, словно все, что с ними случилось – их вина, а не Дэвида. Обычное манипулирование с целью усыпить бдительность ощущением безопасности и создать впечатление ложного взаимопонимания. Это ненадолго.

\- Тебе это нравилось, не так ли? Чувство, что ты нужен? Что тебя хотят? – Щека Лестрейда дернулась, когда он провел языком по зубам. Следующее его движение было абсолютно неожиданным: он резко наклонился вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дэвида и заставляя того отшатнуться. – Или же тебе просто нравилось забавляться с ними, когда они не могли дать тебе отпор? Ведь так все и было с первыми двумя. Ответь мне, они умерли уже после или прямо под тобой? Наверное, испортили тебе все удовольствие, так ведь? Вот почему ты изменил способ действий – меньшая дозировка бутирата, но зато с добавкой инсулина, а в итоге – жертва, которая может слабо сопротивляться, и приходится приложить усилия, чтобы получить желаемое.

Дэвид издал едва различимый звук, и Шерлок с интересом прищурился. Лестрейд сделал все именно так, как он ему сказал, не упоминая никаких подробностей собственно изнасилования. Он вел допрос с упором скорее на смерти, чем на надругательства, стремясь заставить Дэвида вновь пережить ту часть его преступлений, от которой тот не испытывал никакого удовольствия.

\- Готов поспорить, именно это заводило тебя сильнее всего; борьба, кровь – так, как было с ним, верно? – Инспектор указал на фотографию пятой жертвы, с которой в переулке жестоко расправился Мэтт, и Шерлок уловил момент, когда маска исчезла с лица Дэвида. Сотрясавшая его мелкая дрожь превратилась в целенаправленное движение – слабое, но различимое отрицательное мотание головой. Пока что еще не признание, но уже ответ.

\- Ты загнал его в угол, поразвлекся, а затем несколько раз ударил ножом, искромсал лицо, отсек кисть. Господи Иисусе, да ты, должно быть, весь был заляпан кровью – руки, одежда, лицо, волосы. Вот чего ты желал? Вот к чему стремился с самого начала? Тебе недостаточно было заставить их стонать и плакать, тебе хотелось, чтобы они исходили криком?

\- Нет! – голос Дэвида эхом разнесся по небольшой комнате. Кадык его судорожно дернулся, на висках выступил пот. – Ничего вы не знаете, сволочи! Этот – не мой. Я его пальцем не тронул! Это сделал Мэтт!

Повисла тишина. Плотину прорвало; за этими первыми правдивыми словами последуют другие по мере того, как будут разрушаться защитные стены Дэвида. Неравномерное дыхание со свистом вырывалось из его груди, на лице застыла скорее ярость, чем раскаяние, а Лестрейд вновь наклонился вперед, всем видом демонстрируя открытость и понимание, и произнес, побуждая арестованного продолжать.

\- Рассказывай.

Прерывисто выдохнув, Дэвид неохотно начал говорить, подтверждая умозаключения Шерлока. Приятно было осознавать себя до такой степени правым, и детектив вернулся к рассматриванию фотографий, полностью погрузившись в изучение запечатленных деталей, пока подробности дела, излагаемые хриплым голосом их подозреваемого, окатывали его, словно волны.

Никто не прерывал этот поток, пока тот не упомянул, как выводил своих жертв из клуба, используя пожарный выход в уборной для персонала – именно так, как и предполагал Шерлок.  
– Это было просто, - негромко произнес Дэвид. – Они шли за мной как за своим лучшим другом. Не нужно было черт знает сколько прятаться в кабинке. Совсем не так, как получилось с…

\- Шерлоком Холмсом? – закончил за него Лестрейд, с любопытством прищурившись. – Ну разумеется, той ночью все зависело не от тебя, а от твоего брата. А что бы вы сделали, если бы мистер Холмс не направился туда по собственному почину? Ждали бы закрытия?

Губы Дэвида скривились, и он помотал головой.  
– У нас был запасной план. Мэтт сказал, что попросит его повесить там новый рулон туалетной бумаги или что-то в этом роде, если Холмс не пойдет туда сам до полуночи. Возможно, он бы что-то заподозрил, – он пожал плечами, – но если бы я действовал достаточно быстро, то это ничего бы не изменило.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и бросил взгляд на напряженный профиль Джона, но не смог прочитать там ничего, кроме угрюмого внимания, пока Лестрейд вернул Дэвида к главному вопросу: четырем молодым мужчинам, с которыми тот успешно реализовал свой план.

Глаза Дэвида подернулись дымкой, а голос стал больше похожим на шепот. Иногда, на краткие мгновения, в его интонациях проскальзывало вожделение, воспоминание о наслаждении. Он мямлил и бормотал, рассказывая о смерти первых двух, абсолютно непредвиденной и неожиданной.  
– Они просто… перестали шевелиться, - пояснил он. – Я не знал, что от бутирата так бывает. И не догадывался, пока то же самое не произошло со вторым. Думал, у первого случился сердечный приступ.

\- А если бы они выжили после передозировки, - тихо сказал Шерлок, увидев, как вздрогнул Джон, освобождаясь от жуткого морока, - как думаешь, он бы их отпустил?

\- Возможно, если бы они ничего не помнили? – и плечи его поникли, когда Шерлок бросил на него неверящий взгляд.

\- Не позволяй ему одурачить тебя. Пусть Дэвид и признается, но не забывай – он достаточно умен, чтобы попытаться повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Теперь речь уже не идет о братской верности, теперь он заботится о спасении собственной шкуры. Еще минута, и он примется убеждать нас, что главным зачинщиком был Мэтт.

И практически со следующим вдохом Дэвид заговорил о брате: холодный, безжалостный, не знающий угрызений совести. На взгляд Шерлока это описание полностью соответствовало истине, но попытка Дэвида представить себя пострадавшей стороной являлась ничем иным, как умышленной ложью, поэтому он отключился от разносившегося по комнате бормотания и сосредоточился на последнем снимке в поисках ответа, что разобьет у присяжных любую подобную иллюзию.

Но в итоге он чуть было его не пропустил. Среди мрачных теней мясной лавки предмет казался на первый взгляд абсолютно невинным. И только его абсолютная неуместность в той обстановке заставила Шерлока присмотреться повнимательнее, и дыхание его прервалось, когда в голове вспыхнула догадка.

– О!

\- Что? – обернулся Джон, услышав его восклицание, и нахмурился, вглядываясь в фотографию. – Что там? Что ты увидел?

Покачав головой, Шерлок вытащил из кармана передатчик и торопливо заговорил.  
– Я знаю, как они убили жертв номер три и четыре.

За стеклом замер как изваяние Лестрейд. Дэвид замолк и, оскалившись, недовольно зарычал, когда инспектор молча поднялся и покинул комнату.

Шерлок, в свою очередь, так же немедленно направился в коридор, перехватил Грега и сунул ему под нос фотографию.  
– Среди всего, что можно обнаружить в берлоге убийцы, меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть домашнее растение. – Он указал на пышную зелень в самом углу снимка. – И Андерсон ничего не заподозрил, он даже не побеспокоился навести сюда фокус, но взгляни. Узкие листья и розовые цветы с пятью лепестками. У моей матери был в саду такой же экземпляр, только уже взрослый. Нам с Майкрофтом категорически запрещалось к нему прикасаться.

\- А что это? – спросил Джон, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Выглядит как обычное растение. Странно, конечно, ему там не место, но…

\- Олеандр обыкновенный. Его можно купить в любой оранжерее, и он чрезвычайно ядовит. При попадании внутрь вызывает диарею, рвоту, аритмию и смерть.

Лестрейд шумно вздохнул и посмотрел сначала на Джона, потом на Шерлока.  
– Но мы не обнаружили никаких следов подобных проявлений.

\- И даже если бы близнецы все убрали, то вскрытие бы показало, – добавил Джон, прикоснувшись к локтю Шерлока, словно извиняясь. – По крайней мере то, что касается расстройства желудочно-кишечного тракта. Остатки рвоты в горле, пустой желудок… У нас же есть заключение Молли с описанием содержимого - все, что они ели, осталось при них.

\- Все эти симптомы появляются, только если токсин попал в организм перорально. А что если они использовали растение для получения активного ингредиента с целью создания раствора для инъекций? Попав в кровоток, яд моментально достигнет сердца, вызвав тяжелую аритмию и остановку. – Он усмехнулся, оценив идею – просто, но оригинально.

\- В подобных расследованиях, когда наркотик оказывается в теле жертвы в результате инъекции, никто не обратит внимания на еще одну точку от укола, а свидетельства внезапной остановки сердца будут едва заметными, поскольку время воздействия препарата мало. Такой тип отравления легко пропустить, если не искать целенаправленно, зная, на что смотреть. – Пальцы его быстро запорхали над экраном телефона, набирая сообщение для Молли. – Через пару часов мы сможем это доказать, если только Андерсон уже не обнаружил следы изготовления данного раствора в их лабораторной посуде.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Лестрейд, глядя на фотографию.

\- Можешь убедиться самостоятельно. Если ваши эксперты не полные идиоты, то они забрали растение из лавки. Видишь? – и он указал на плохо различимый уголок пластика. – Они оставили карточку с информацией по уходу, что втыкают в землю в магазине. По крайней мере, это подтвердит, что мы имеем дело с олеандром обыкновенным.

Лестрейд вздохнул и, уже уходя проверить предположения Шерлока, сказал.  
– Посмотрю, есть ли у Андерсона для меня какие-нибудь новости. Что бы ты там о нем ни думал, он и его подчиненные могут работать быстро, когда требуется.

Проводив его взглядами, Шерлок и Джон остались стоять, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и размышляя каждый о своем.  
– Интересно, сколько мы здесь еще проторчим? – наконец нарушил молчание Джон. В глазах его плескалась усталость, но стоило Шерлоку привалиться к его плечу, как он тепло улыбнулся. – Как думаешь, мы сможем еще что-то вытянуть из Дэвида?

\- Возможно нам это и не потребуется. Лестрейд скажет ему про олеандр – только для того, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, но криминалисты рано или поздно все равно это подтвердят.

\- А что насчет Брентли?

Шерлок повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, отмечая поникшие плечи и напряженные складки вокруг рта.  
– О нем мы знаем меньше всего: почти никакой информации, если не считать найденной одежды. И целью допроса было вывести Дэвида из равновесия до такой степени, чтобы он сам честно рассказал нам все, что знает по этому поводу. – Он усмехнулся, заслышав шаги инспектора, торопливо и напряженно обсуждавшего что-то с Андерсоном. – Похоже, они нашли необходимый рычаг, чтобы подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении.

Лестрейд решительно приближался к ним, сияя победной улыбкой. Даже не потрудившись ничего объяснить, он махнул рукой в сторону наблюдательной комнаты.  
– Заходите. Вам наверняка захочется это услышать собственными ушами.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и последовал за Джоном, потянувшим его за локоть к зеркальному стеклу. Инспектор вновь опустился на свой стул, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица и сжимая в руке второпях заполненные бланки предварительных заключений. Шерлок попытался изогнуть шею, стремясь рассмотреть, что там написано, но в итоге только недовольно скривился, когда тело отказалось повиноваться.

\- Терпение. – Произнес Джон с ноткой веселого изумления. – Сейчас все узнаем.

\- Он должен был сначала сказать мне, - пробурчал Шерлок, скрещивая руки на груди.

Темные глаза Лестрейда обежали Дэвида холодно и профессионально.  
– Поразительно, что могут обнаружить эксперты. Твои отпечатки на различных шприцах, остатки препаратов внутри них, кровь жертв на иглах – вам следовало быть более внимательными, уничтожая улики. Они даже нашли чек из теплицы, где вы четыре месяца назад приобрели некий олеандр. – Что-то неясное отразилось в его чертах, когда он вновь опустил взгляд в бумаги. – Вы вымачивали семена, выпаривали настой, а полученный осадок разводили физиологическим раствором и впрыскивали своим жертвам.

Шерлок заинтересованно хмыкнул и, увидев вопрос на лице Джона, пояснил.  
– Они купили олеандр до того, как захватили первую жертву, если не считать Брентли. А значит, если бы тот не умер от передозировки, то они уничтожили бы его, используя токсин: чисто и незаметно.

\- Знаешь, что еще они обнаружили? – спросил Лестрейд шелковым и смертельно опасным тоном. – Следы семяизвержения на одежде погибших. Большая часть появилась там уже после убийств в результате мастурбаций, однако некоторые пятна расположены весьма странно. Но нам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что к чему. – Инспектор бросил на арестованного тяжелый взгляд. – Судя по распаду биологического материала, это произошло после самого изнасилования. Ты, должно быть, стоял прямо у них за спиной, когда срывал презерватив.

Дэвид с трудом сглотнул, все его тело напряглось в неприятии, челюсть непрерывно двигалась, глаза сверкали, но он даже не пытался отрицать услышанное. Он выглядел так, словно получил удар под дых, бледный и взвинченный, и состояние его становилось все хуже по мере того, как инспектор продолжал говорить.

\- Конкретные обвинения, выдвинутые против тебя, могут измениться и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. Уже доказано, что как минимум два убийства – дело твоих рук, и когда присяжные услышат, что ты собирался сделать с первыми двумя, то вряд ли они замедлят вынести соответствующий приговор. Ты окажешься за решеткой на долгие десятилетия, и, поверь мне, тюрьма не самое лучшее место для такого парня, как ты.

Дэвид склонил голову, плечи его тряслись. Минуту спустя он поднял на Лестрейда широко распахнутые глаза, полные отчаяния, и тот многообещающе произнес.  
– Разумеется, у тебя существуют возможности облегчить свою участь. Обвинения никто не снимет, но сотрудничество будет принято во внимание во время судебного процесса.

\- Есть что-то, что вы пока не знаете? – выдавил Дэвид, но его попытка усмехнуться растаяла, когда инспектор уверенно и властно откинулся на стуле.

\- Расскажи нам, что случилось с Натаном Брентли.

Шерлок увидел, как по лицу Дэвида разлилось недоумение, густое и искреннее, и тот нахмурился.  
– Натан? – переспросил он, и на этот раз озадаченность в его голосе была неподдельной. – Он… Я… - он наморщил нос и склонил голову набок, словно поняв, в чем подвох. – Он втянул нас в это. Наркотики, я имею в виду. Дал мне и Мэтту кое-что попробовать. И с Шоу мы познакомились благодаря кому-то из его знакомых, но… - Дэвид пробежался взглядом по разложенным на столе снимкам. – Мы с ним перепихнулись один раз, когда оба были под кайфом. Мне… Мне понравилось. Он был такой… - Дэвид прикусил губу, предоставляя слушателям самим закончить его мысль.

Покорный. Податливый. Беспомощный.

\- Он угрожал рассказать всем, что я сделал. Заявил, что это было изнасилование, но он же не сопротивлялся! Не говорил «нет»!

\- Сомневаюсь, что он сказал «да», - прорычал Джон, отвернулся от окна и ушел вглубь комнаты, шурша одеждой. – Ты был прав. Натан невольно привил им вкус ко всему этому.

\- Все, что я про него знаю – он бросил Аманду, она вернулась в Америку, а он куда-то слинял, - продолжал Дэвид. Динамики искажали его голос, делая высоким, но даже они не смогли скрыть зазвучавший в нем ужас осознания. – Мэтт сказал, что Натан уехал. Получил предложение о работе где-то на севере. Но это неправда, так ведь?

Лестрейд не ответил, позволяя тишине сгуститься, и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел в сторону зеркала. Шерлок скривился. Он ожидал, что Дэвид даст им больше информации, но, похоже, в смерти Натана тот был невиновен. Включив передатчик, он сказал.  
– Отправьте его обратно в камеру и приведите брата. Позвольте им увидеть друг друга. Подавленное состояние Дэвида видно невооруженным глазом. Это поколеблет душевное равновесие Мэтта.

Отпустив кнопку, он обернулся к Джону, глядя на ссутулившуюся спину и склоненную голову, горькие и беспощадные. Протянув руку, он провел кончиками пальцев по его челюсти и ниже, туда, где бился пульс.  
– Я мог бы понять, если бы ты испытывал гнев в адрес близнецов, но ты винишь не только их, так ведь?

Джон поднял взгляд, вероятно, удивившись, что Шерлок настолько тонко уловил его настроение. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение, и безрадостно улыбнулся.  
– Легко было беспокоиться об Аманде, беззащитной молодой девушке, оказавшейся в чужой стране. Я ни разу даже не вспомнил о ее парне. Не уделил ему никакого внимания, кроме мысли, что он – скотина, раз бросил ее подобным образом. А теперь...

\- А теперь, когда выяснилось, что он мертв, ты испытываешь угрызения совести за то, что плохо думал о нем. – Шерлок придвинулся к нему, успокаивающе водя большим пальцем под воротником рубашки. – Полностью лишено логики, учитывая бывшую в нашем распоряжении информацию, которая повлияла на твое мнение.

\- Не в этом смысл. – Джон поднял руку, обхватил пальцы Шерлока и стиснул их. – Он заслуживает нашего сочувствия не меньше, чем любой другой, кого убили близнецы, а вместо этого я судил его только на основании чужих слов, как он поступил с Амандой – один телефонный звонок и больше ничего.

В тишине громко раздался звук открываемой двери, и Шерлок ощутил, как напрягся Джон, а его задумчивое настроение растаяло, сменившись острым отвращением. До него донеслись шарканье ног и краткие, отрывистые приказы Лестрейда. Прозвучали те же фразы о правах, что и с Дэвидом, и холодный и равнодушный ответ Мэтта, подтверждавшего для записи свое имя.

 

 

Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на человека, обрамленного, словно картина – рамой, границами смотрового стекла, комфортабельно покачивающегося на стуле напротив Лестрейда и не обращающего никакого внимания ни на него, ни на Донован. Взгляд Мэтта скользнул по остальным находящимся в комнате полицейским и остановился на зеркальной панели. В глазах его моментально вспыхнул интерес. Одна темная бровь приподнялась, и Шерлок вздрогнул: ему показалось, что тот, широко ухмыляясь, смотрит прямо на него. Впечатление было ложным, но по спине все равно побежали вызванные омерзением мурашки.

Джон шагнул вперед, вставая между ними и блокируя несуществующий в реальности зрительный контакт. Это было болезненное напоминание о прошлой ночи, прямое и очевидное, и Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, а потом благодарно стиснул плечо Джона, прошептав.  
– Он не знает, что мы здесь.

\- Не имеет значения, - ответил Джон, вызывающе задрав подбородок и уставившись на Мэтта так, словно не мог отвести взгляд. В отличие от Дэвида, напуганного и на глазах теряющего присутствие духа, брат его по-прежнему выглядел хищником, пусть и посаженным в клетку, но все еще опасным.

\- Эй, - прикрикнул Лестрейд. – Прекращай любоваться собой и слушай внимательно. Твой брат оказался весьма любезен и рассказал нам о ваших с ним развлечениях.

По лицу Мэтта скользнула тень: ярость и ощущение предательства. Лишь на долю секунды, а потом Шерлок увидел, как тот мгновенно изменил свои приоритеты, сбрасывая Дэвида со счетов. Поцокав языком, арестант посмотрел на инспектора и пожал плечами.  
– Не думаю, что его признание многого стоит. А вы как считаете?

\- Как раз хватит, чтобы доказать, что происходило на самом деле, а что – просто чепуха.

\- Тогда что я здесь делаю?

Лестрейд стиснул челюсти; долгие часы работы без сна и отдыха читались во всем его облике.  
– Ты расчленил два тела, а затем изнасиловал и зверски убил еще одну жертву. Мы соотнесли несколько ножей с нанесенными погибшим повреждениями; их рукояти покрыты твоими отпечатками. Мы так же нашли использованный тобой презерватив, тот, что ты выбросил в переулке: внутри твоя сперма, снаружи – кровь жертвы. Неужели ты думал, что мы не обеспокоимся внимательным осмотром? – И он прищурился, глядя на гримасу, что состроил Мэтт. – Или тебе было наплевать? Возможно, ты был слишком взбешен, чтобы задумываться над своими действиями, поскольку не удалось наложить свои лапы на того, кого ты хотел на самом деле.

\- Ну, это я поправил, - ухмыльнулся Мэтт, с намеком дернув бедрами и вновь бросая взгляд на зеркальное стекло. – Похоже, вы разобрались со всем. Почему бы тогда просто не предъявить мне обвинения и прекратить тратить мое время?

\- Из-за Натана Брентли.

Лицо заключенного осталось абсолютно неподвижно – намеренная маска безразличия. Наручники, которыми были за спиной скованы его руки, проскребли по пластику стула, когда тот задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Вы хотите узнать про Натана? – поинтересовался он, наклоняясь вперед, а потом облизнул губы и прошипел Лестрейду в лицо. – А я хочу, чтобы сюда явился Шерлок. Ни с кем другим я не буду разговаривать.

\- Не тебе здесь распоряжаться, - рявкнул инспектор, ослабляя узел галстука. – И можешь быть уверен, тебе больше никогда не доведется даже взглянуть на него. У тебя был шанс, но Шерлок, слава Богу, от тебя ускользнул.

\- Полагаю, здесь подойдет фраза, что я откусил несколько больше, чем оказался способен прожевать, - ощерился Мэтт, и от тусклого блеска его зубов в безжалостном свете по шее Шерлока побежал холодок. Джон резко развернулся, словно не мог больше вынести вида разворачивающейся за стеклом сцены, и принялся ходить по комнате, пока Мэтт продолжал. – Приведите Шерлока, или ничего от меня не получите. Почему-то мне кажется, что я бы здесь сейчас не сидел, если бы вы не были в отчаянном положении.

Шерлок активировал канал связи и торопливо заговорил.  
– Дай ему свой наушник. – Лестрейд напрягся, лицо его окаменело, демонстрируя непреклонную решимость – точь-в-точь копия вставшего рядом Джона. – Дай ему наушник. Без тела Брентли мы ничего не сможем доказать. Теоретически, его одежда могла остаться в квартире со времени их так называемой дружбы. Этого недостаточно. Нам требуется что-то еще.

\- Шерлок, - прошипел Джон и, мотая головой, схватил его за запястье. – Ты не обязан это делать. У нас и так хватает материала, чтобы отправить их за решетку; ты вовсе не обязан выслушивать его.

\- Кто сказал, что я собираюсь его слушать? – он быстро еще раз просмотрел фотографии, ища доказательства жуткой теории, что начала формироваться в его мозгу. – Я – единственный, кто будет говорить.

Лестрейд бросил быстрый твердый взгляд в сторону зеркального стекла, а потом передал наушник одному из офицеров. – Отправляйся в соседнюю комнату для записи второго участника беседы, - приказал он Донован, неодобрительно качая головой.

Джон, стоявший слева вплотную к нему, обхватил себя руками, и Шерлок ощутил легкую дрожь его тела: заработавший на полную мощность боевой инстинкт. Секунду спустя в дверь проскользнула Донован с диктофоном в руке.  
– Ты уверен?

\- Однозначно. – Он увидел, как Мэтту в ухо бесцеремонно всунули наушник, и на лице у того вновь проступила ухмылка, а сквозь динамики донесся полный насмешки голос. Шерлок в любом случае слышал бы его слова, но зато теперь и Мэтту будут доступны его ответы.

\- Что, неужели ты не хочешь лично встретиться со мной, Шерлок? Я разочарован.

\- Неудивительно, - ответил детектив холодным тоном, четко произнося каждый звук. – И я бы был разочарован на твоем месте, если бы потерпел такую сокрушительную неудачу.

Мэтт уже открыл было рот, но Шерлок не дал ему ни малейшего шанса, по-прежнему держа кнопку нажатой и наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице арестованного.  
– Ты не справился ни с одной из своих задач. Не смог удержать в своих руках меня или Джона хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время, не смог уничтожить все свидетельства ваших преступлений и, что самое главное, не смог защитить своего брата от последствий его поступков. Ведь с этого все началось, не так ли? Вот какое отношение имеет к делу Натан Брентли.

Лицо Мэтта дернулось, глаза стали жестче. Насколько отличалось его поведение от Дэвида, раздавленного неожиданным окончанием их долгой смертельной игры! Для Мэтта происходящее было частью развлечения, и Шерлок не имел ни малейшего желания слушать его насыщенные ядом разглагольствования. Его противнику придется помалкивать, пока Шерлок будет излагать картину преступления. И тогда он сможет прочитать в чертах его лица все необходимые подтверждения.

\- Твой брат надругался над Брентли, когда оба они находились под воздействием наркотиков. А затем тот начал угрожать выдать его властям с обвинением в изнасиловании, и Дэвид бросился к тебе за помощью. Допускаю, что сначала ты попытался уговорить Натана не делать этого, списать все на недопонимание, но тот был настроен решительно. Возникла реальная опасность, что у Дэвида будут неприятности с законом, и ты это знал.

Он закрыл глаза, не желая больше видеть лицо своего собеседника, и продолжил.  
– Можно было бы предположить, что все произошло случайно, скажем, неудачно обернувшаяся драка, но это не твой метод. Из вас двоих именно ты всегда тщательно планировал свои преступления. Брентли представлял собой идеальную жертву. Молодой человек, у которого нет друзей, а отношения с единственной девушкой, которая могла бы заметить его исчезновение, уже, вероятно, покатились под откос. – Открыв глаза, он понизил голос, наполняя его угрозой и подтекстом. – Ты держал нож у его горла во время того звонка о расставании, не так ли?

На минуту повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом дыхания Мэтта: медленным и глубоким. Почти медитативным, если не считать легкого присвиста сквозь зубы, и во взгляде Мэтта, направленном на зеркальную панель, появилось нечто, напоминающее вожделение.  
– Великолепно, Шерлок.

Стоявшая в дверях Донован дернулась, так же, как и находившийся за стеклом Лестрейд, слегка пошевеливший пальцами. Это уже было в некотором роде признание, но они не могли пока закончить беседу. Одно дело – получить подтверждение, что Мэтт избавился от Брентли, но тот в любую минуту может отказаться от своих слов. И если они хотят предъявить в суде убедительное обвинение, то им нужна дополнительная информация, которую могли дать только останки.

Шерлок был уверен, что вычислил, где нашел свой последний приют Натан Брентли, и, к сожалению, это место не способствовало сохранению человеческой плоти.

\- На его одежде, что мы нашли, нет пятен или следов каких-то манипуляций. Вряд ли ты расправился с ним бескровно, это стиль Дэвида, а не твой. Значит, ты заманил его в какое-то удобное место. Возможно, увел из «Изо», используя тот же способ, что вы впоследствии усовершенствовали. Ты привел его в мясную лавку, раздел и убил. – Шерлок перехватил покрепче передатчик, стараясь не обращать внимания на выступивший на ладони холодный пот. – В то время электричество там еще было отключено, но это не играло роли. Ты использовал морозильную камеру, закрытое помещение, пусть даже там не было холодно. Смыл следы в сток, где к ним впоследствии добавилась кровь других жертв. И оказался с трупом на руках. Очень неудобно.

Взгляд его вновь скользнул по фотографиям, переходя от одного запечатленного там объекта к другому, которые – если не видеть всю картину целиком – не имели никакого смыла, но теперь он понимал их жестокое предназначение.  
– У любого в этом городе первая инстинктивная мысль, как можно избавиться от тела – Темза. И даже если труп в итоге выбросит на берег, он, как правило, слишком сильно попорчен, чтобы предоставить какие-либо существенные улики. Но ты все же чуть умнее обычного преступника. Ты постарался убрать даже эту возможность.

Взяв одну из фотографий, что он отложил в сторону ранее, Шерлок всмотрелся в детали.  
– Металлическая сетка в углу гардероба. Странная вещь в городском доме, особенно в таком хозяйстве, как ваше. Ремонт изгороди явно не входил в число ваших приоритетов. Проблема с выбрасыванием трупа в реку в том, что постепенно он начнет разлагаться, раздуваться и всплывет – целиком или частями – на поверхность. Основы биологии.

Он посмотрел на Мэтта, чье пристальное внимание не приносило ему никакого удовольствия и казалось зловещим, балансируя на грани между ужасом и проблеском чего-то, напоминавшего возбуждение. Тот проиграл и знал это, но в чертах его скорее проступало уважение, чем ярость.

\- Ты обернул тело сеткой. Мафиози поступают так же, только используют ковер; простой и надежный способ не дать трупу распасться на части, пока он гниет на дне. Дотащил свою жертву переулками до Ганноверского моста, который не имеет камер слежения и давно не ремонтировался. Привязал груз, вероятно, используя кусок осыпающейся каменной кладки, и бросил вниз. Проблема решена. – Он нахмурился, заметив извращенный восторг, написанный на лице его собеседника. – Скажи, если я неправ.

Мэтт приподнял бровь, развалился на стуле, словно король на троне в минуту отдыха, и широко ухмыльнулся.  
– А Шоу не соврал насчет тебя. Умный. На голову выше всех вокруг. Жаль, что мне все-таки не удалось тебя поиметь. Это сбило бы всю твою спесь. Со всеми так. Сунь член любому в задницу, и он превращается в обычную шлюху. Вот почему Дэвид любил это дело.

Он сухо рассмеялся, и у присутствующих мороз прошел по коже, до того жутким был этот звук в своей нормальности.  
– Тебя послушать – Брентли просто невинная жертва. А на деле он был наркоманом, катящимся вниз по наклонной. И все это видели, и даже девчонка, что любила его, не усомнилась в оставленном им сообщении. И внимания не обратила, что он запинается – от страха и от того, что я ему вколол. Никто не скучал по нему, даже она. Если бы не ты, ни единая душа никогда бы не поняла, что он исчез.

На лице его не отразилось никакого раскаяния, только раздражение.  
– Дэвиду понравился тот опыт с Брентли, и он разработал план. И, в конце концов, у нас ведь все получилось. Никто не постучался к нам в дверь с ордером на арест. Дэвид приходил ко мне со своими проблемами, и я от них избавлялся. Я был его «волшебной палочкой», а не соперником. И у меня не возникало желания заняться сексом хоть с кем-то из них. А потом на нашем пути появились ты и этот твой солдатик, и я понял: а в этом что-то есть. Дэвид жаждал поразвлечься с ним, а я с тобой.

\- И ни один из вас не получил желаемого, - холодно и безразлично ответил Шерлок, намеренно дистационируясь от этого жестокого и пустого хвастовства бахвальства. – Вам следовало покинуть страну, пока еще была возможность. А теперь вам грозит пожизненное заключение.

Мэтт склонил голову и хрипло произнес.  
– Знаешь что? Оно того стоило. Может мне и не довелось трахнуть тебя, Шерлок, но прошлой ночью ты принадлежал мне, был в моей власти, и я поставил тебя на колени.

Лестрейд бросился вперед, словно атакующая змея, выдернул наушник и ударил рукой по столу, отключая аудиоканал, чтобы Шерлок не мог больше слышать ничего из произносимого в допросной. Но в этом не было нужды. Мэтт усмехался, безразличный к тому факту, что его слова предоставили полиции всю необходимую информацию для формулирования окончательного обвинения. Два сотрудника рывком подняли его на ноги под жестким взглядом инспектора и выволокли из комнаты навстречу бесконечному заключению внутри британской пенитенциарной системы.

Узкая рука обхватила его пальцы, все еще сжимавшие передатчик, он моргнул и увидел Донован, аккуратно забирающую у него прибор.  
– Мы получили все, что нам требуется, Холмс, - негромко сказала она, уверенно посмотрев ему в лицо, прежде чем указать глазами на Джона. Шерлок последовал за ней взглядом и холодное отвращение, наполнявшее тело, немедленно сменилось острым, жарко вибрирующим беспокойством.

Джон стоял, ссутулившись, белый, как полотно, словно слишком туго закрученная пружина, готовый в любую минуту взорваться в отчаянной, смертоносной ярости. Но под рукой у него не было ничего и никого, на ком выместить гнев за последние слова Мэтта. И он мог лишь удерживать его в себе, разрушаясь изнутри под напором переполнявших его чувств. Этого вынести Шерлок был не в силах, и, обернувшись к сержанту, он быстро заговорил.

\- Течение возле Мортлэнд-стрит слабое. Тело, вероятно, могло слегка отнести из-за недавно прошедших дождей, но если Мэтт как следует нагрузил его, вы все равно обнаружите то, что осталось от Натана, где-то неподалеку; используйте багры и водолазов. Это – последнее, что вам нужно для окончательного завершения расследования. – Он прикусил губу и отступил назад, чувствуя, как исчезают из фокуса непосредственного внимания детали дела: загадка разгадана, решение найдено. – Не думаю, что вам дальше требуется моя помощь.

Сержант кивнула, уверенно и профессионально.  
– С тобой мы закончили, - подтвердила она, а потом указала движением головы в сторону Джона. – Иди. Я все передам инспектору. А ты вези его домой и дай ему возможность позаботиться о тебе. Господь свидетель, вы оба это заслужили.

Звук ее шагов растаял вдалеке, заглушенный дверью, что Салли прикрыла, уходя, и Шерлок понял, что не знает, что делать. Найти ответы на поставленные расследованием вопросы, какими бы сложными они не оказались, было делом логики. Задача утешить Джона не имела прямого и очевидного для него решения, и он неловко топтался на месте, пытаясь вычислить оптимальный способ действий.

\- Почему ты должен был с ним говорить? – напряженно произнес Джон сквозь зубы. – Почему этого не мог сделать Лестрейд?

\- Потому что он никогда бы не сказал инспектору то, что нам требовалось. – Шерлок закусил губу, осознавая, что подобное заявление вряд ли представляет собой наилучший путь утихомирить бушующие эмоции Джона. Он понимал, что ярость друга направлена вовсе не на него, но от этого было ничуть не легче.

Быстро, не давая себе возможности задуматься над своими действиями, он шагнул к Джону и осторожно попытался развести в стороны скрещенные на груди руки, вцепившиеся в бицепсы так, что побелели костяшки. В первый момент Джон не уступал, словно боялся без этого крепкого обхвата рассыпаться на части. Однако пару секунд спустя мышцы его обмякли, и он моргнул, глядя на пальцы Шерлока, сжимавшие его запястья.

\- Любой срок для них слишком шикарно. Я предпочел бы видеть их обоих мертвыми, - выдавил он и посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо. – А ты нет?

\- Тюрьма – опасное место, - ответил детектив, разворачиваясь к выходу. В комнате было душно, в насыщенном стрессом воздухе, казалось, до сих пор висел призрак слов Мэтта. Возможно, Донован права, и сейчас самое лучшее место для них – Бейкер-стрит, но первой задачей Шерлока было увести Джона из этих стен. – Сомневаюсь, что они там окажутся в хорошем положении.

Джон хрипло рассмеялся болезненным и резким смехом, отражавшим клокотавшую внутри злость. Однако когда он протянул руку к шее Шерлока, его прикосновение было ласковым, почти благоговейным. Он провел по пульсирующей под кожей артерии, словно по спасительной нити, а потом аккуратно вытащил компресс из-под воротника пальто.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок моргнул, обдумывая ответ. Обычно восторг от удачно завершенного расследования затмевал все прочие ощущения: от тупо ноющих синяков до острой боли царапин и порезов. Но на этот раз он не испытывал подобной эйфории, а скорее ощущал себя измученным бесконечной нагрузкой, выпавшей на долю его тела и разума.  
– Уставшим. Не вполне здоровым. – Он признал свою слабость без малейшего промедления, зная, что Джон никогда не обернет ее против него. – И хочу вернуться домой.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - вздохнул Джон, открывая дверь и шагая в прохладу коридора. Свежий воздух, словно благословение, окатил Шерлока, сдувая налет, оставленный общением с Мэттом. Он сделал глубокий вдох и подтолкнул Джона плечом, пытаясь различить в сложном переплетении эмоций на его лице признаки возвращения хорошего настроения.

Но их там по-прежнему не было. Джон шагал короче, чем обычно, не хромал, но был к этому близок и на ходу сжимал и разжимал кулак, широко разводя пальцы. Во время беседы с Мэттом он отошел в сторону в прямом и в переносном смысле, предоставляя Шерлоку возможность выполнить свою работу, но последствия этого самоограничения были очевидны.

Шерлок схватил Джона за локоть и притянул к себе. Он отдавал себе отчет, что они все еще в Скотланд-Ярде, где их может увидеть любой желающий. Однако ему не было дела до сторонних наблюдателей; прикоснувшись к щеке Джона, он настойчиво, стараясь донести правду, сказал.  
\- Джон, все закончилось. Я дал Лестрейду свои показания перед допросом близнецов. Полиция больше не нуждается в моей помощи для завершения этого дела. Мы свободны.

\- Я знаю. – Джон прикрыл глаза и чуть наклонил голову, прижимаясь к ладони Шерлока. – Я знаю, только… Это не так просто, верно? То, что они сделали и сказали – не получится просто нажать на кнопку и забыть обо всем. – Он невесело рассмеялся. – Я могу помогать тебе в расследованиях, прикрывать твою спину с пистолетом в руке, но я не в состоянии защитить тебя от того, о чем говорил Мэтт: что ты принадлежал ему.

\- Это иллюзия. – Он сглотнул, признавая в глубине души, что сказанное Мэттом было омерзительно до крайности и произносилось с одной целью - получить то, что ему так и не удалось ни с Шерлоком, ни с Джоном: пусть маленькая, но победа. – Даже если бы он преуспел в исполнении своего плана, я все равно бы не принадлежал ему. Такие вещи отдают добровольно. – Он понизил голос до интимного шепота, наполняя теплом свои следующие слова. – Если я кому-то и принадлежу, то только тебе.

Какая-то часть его существа скривилась от подобной сентиментальности, но эта мысль тут же исчезла, когда он ощутил отклик Джона: стресс с каждым новым выдохом покидал его тело. Джон прижался к нему, и Шерлок склонил, насколько мог, голову, забыв об окружающей действительности, и приник к мягким и жаждущим его губам.

Это был водораздел, черта, отделившая зов расследования от чувства полного освобождения. Руки его обхватили Джона, ладони легко и спокойно, не удерживая, легли на поясницу, а тот скользнул пальцами под его пальто, поглаживая сквозь рубашку живот, и окутывавшая их тьма начла рассеиваться.

Джон отстранился с влажным звуком и провел языком по губам, вызвав у Шерлока внутри вспышку бесстыдного вожделения.  
– Похоже, мы только что открылись перед всем Скотланд-Ярдом, - пробормотал он. Коридор был пуст, но под потолком висела камера наблюдения, и они как раз попадали в поле ее обзора. – А заодно и перед твоим братом.

Шерлок негромко фыркнул и продемонстрировал объективу средний палец, наслаждаясь смешком Джона.  
– Он и так уже знал. По крайней мере, это избавит нас от утомительных объяснений. Ты же не возражаешь?

Джон ответил ему жаром своего поцелуя и настойчивым движением языка, балансируя на опасной, захватывающей дух границе между лаской и похотью, чувственностью и развратом. Шерлок осторожно прикусил его губу и хрипло прошептал.

\- Если я правильно помню, ты мне кое-что обещал: что-то по поводу недели в кровати?

На лице Джона расцвела широкая улыбка, не слабая тень радости, а нечто искреннее и неподдельное - безупречная картина после последних долгих и тяжелых часов, и Шерлок рассмеялся, когда Джон шагнул назад, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Не забывая о ранах, полученных Шерлоком, он вел его твердо и решительно сквозь коридоры Скотланд-Ярда и наружу, где катился к вечеру лондонский день.

Вокруг них нескончаемо шумел город, но для Шерлока и Джона это был всего лишь фон, ритм, под который они шли по жизни в танце, где нет ведущего и ведомого. Они двигались в безупречной и бессознательной гармонии, соприкасаясь плечами и направляясь к дому и к будущему, что принадлежало только им.


	19. Chapter 19

Расстегнув куртку, Джон шагал по тротуару сквозь людской поток, радуясь теплому весеннему ветерку, ерошащему волосы. Сегодня его попросили выйти вне графика на полдня на работу, помочь справиться с бесконечным потоком кашляющих и чихающих пациентов, и теперь больше всего на свете ему хотелось поскорее вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, к Шерлоку, который этим утром так и остался нежиться в постели, обнаженный и полный сонного довольства.

Воспоминание это вновь заставило его улыбнуться, как случалось не раз во время дежурства, когда приходило очередное неожиданное, но всегда такое желанное смс от Шерлока. Никаких сентиментальных нежностей вроде «соскучился по тебе», и все же сами сообщения – начиная с умозаключений о пациентах и заканчивая неким загадочным замечанием по поводу одного из его свитеров – ясно давали понять, что Шерлок думает о нем.

В рамки нормальных отношений то, что было между ними, не вписывалось даже отдаленно, но Джон начал понимать, что, невзирая на все его предыдущие попытки, «нормальные отношения» - не то, что на самом деле ему нужно. Кому-то хотелось поцелуев в щеку и тепла прижавшегося в ночи родного тела, Джону требовалось другое: рука Шерлока, вкладывающая в ладонь пистолет в преддверии очередного расследования. Он рад был засыпать под звуки скрипки – уже теперь не яростное или заунывное пиликанье, а ласковая мелодия, – зная, что рано или поздно Шерлок нырнет к нему под одеяло.

Прошло уже семь недель, и первую из них, как и было обещано, они провели дома. Никто не стучался к ним в дверь с новыми делами, и по мере того, как Шерлок шел на поправку, ничто не мешало им изучать друг друга. Джон вовсе не был уверен, что Шерлок в состоянии сосредоточиться на сколько-нибудь продолжительное время на другом человеке, ждал, что скука поднимет свою уродливую голову в первые же сутки, но тот с блеском доказал, как сильно он ошибался.

Шерлок разбирал его на составляющие, словно сложнейшую из головоломок; выяснял, что вызовет вздох или смех, стон или дрожь, и такое пристальное внимание только побуждало ответить тем же. Джон твердо намеревался узнать Шерлока всего, до мельчайших деталей – и физическую оболочку, и личность, что ее занимала, а пока любой блаженный звук или прервавшееся дыхание, когда тому отказывало железное самообладание, отзывались в его собственном теле глубоким восторгом.

Затем в эту идиллию неумолимо вторглась реальность, и им обоим настала пора учиться выстраивать отношения с учетом других приоритетов – дежурств в клинике и новых расследований.

Джон опасался, что как раз здесь их и поджидает опасный момент, когда Шерлок начнет выдвигать свои требования, и ему самому остается только идти на компромисс, – но оказалось, что этот риф они миновали давно. Они уже успели притереться друг к другу, значительная часть правил их совместного бытия была установлена не один месяц назад. Все оставалось как прежде – лишь обрело еще большую глубину, и сильнее размылись взаимные границы, которые и прежде не особо строго соблюдались. Теперь за поставленную перед ним чашку чая Шерлок охотно благодарил Джона поцелуем и с радостью принимал его проявления нежности и ласковые прикосновения – поначалу с изумлением, а потом – все с большим и большим наслаждением.

То, что сложилось между ними, оказалось реальным и жизнеспособным, и Джон, хоть и не мог до сих пор до конца справиться с собственным удивлением, все же в глубине души признавал, что в этом был смысл. С самой первой встречи они с Шерлоком дополняли друг друга, так почему здесь что-то должно было пойти иначе? Они успешно выстроили дружбу, так почему бы им не преуспеть и в чем-то большем?

Покачав головой, он свернул за угол и на мгновение задержался перед витриной магазина электроники. На одном из выставленных телевизоров шел новостной выпуск, диктор беззвучно шевелила губами, а по ярко-красной полосе бежали белые буквы сообщений о последних событиях. Как правило, все это имело мало отношения к его жизни, но на этот раз короткие строчки привлекли его внимание, заставив мрачно улыбнуться. Секунду спустя он выудил из кармана коротко дрогнувший телефон и пробежал глазами пришедшее от Шерлока смс:

**«Обоих близнецов приговорили к максимальным срокам, без права на досрочное освобождение. – ШХ»**

Джону показалось, что с плеч наконец-то свалились последние остатки тяжелого груза, вес которого постепенно уменьшался день ото дня по мере того, как Шерлок шел на поправку: тропа, где вехами были снятие повязок, а затем и швов, заживающие порезы и медленно бледнеющие розовые полосы новой кожи на месте затянувшихся ран.

Но только теперь, когда приговор близнецам объявили на всю страну, Джон почувствовал, что вся эта история действительно осталась позади.

От Шерлока даже не потребовалось давать показания в суде. По всей видимости, не обошлось без вмешательства Майкрофта, да и Лестрейд наверняка приложил к этому руку, прекрасно зная, как оформить и представить под нужным углом бумаги, но, по правде говоря, в присутствии друга на процессе не было необходимости. Их вклад в расследование наряду со скрупулезной работой ярдовцев позволил обвинению восстановить картину преступления с безжалостной точностью, а обнаруженные останки Натана Брентли стали лишь завершающим аккордом, так что, когда начался суд, даже добровольное признание близнецов не смогло бы смягчить вынесенный вердикт.

Однако, несмотря на торжество, внутри копошилось беспокойство; Джон еще раз перечитал смс в попытке разобрать, какие чувства кроются за краткими и строго по существу фразами, и, не придя ни к какому выводу, ускорил шаг, стремясь скорее попасть домой.

Знай он, что приговор выносят именно сегодня, ответил бы на просьбу о внеурочном дежурстве отказом. И пусть Шерлока, по крайней мере внешне, данное судебное разбирательство интересовало ничуть не больше, чем в случае с любым другим делом, в расследовании которого он принимал участие, исход этого конкретного процесса был важен для них обоих. Джон предпочел бы быть поблизости на случай, если вдруг понадобится другу, даже если только в качестве молчаливой поддержки.

Со скрипом провернув ключ в парадной двери, он взбежал по лестнице, зашел в квартиру и оглядел привычный хаос разбросанных книг и документов, предметные стекла на столе, пустующий стул и застывший на своем посту микроскоп.

\- Шерлок? – окликнул он, пытаясь прогнать нарастающую тревогу. Не было никаких предпосылок считать, что на Шерлока как-то повлияет объявление приговора: для него моментом очищения и избавления стало окончательное завершения расследования, после чего он для себя перевернул эту страницу, и все сказанное и сделанное Мэттом больше не играло роли.

Впрочем, это не избавляло от желания убедиться, что с другом все в порядке.

\- Шерлок, ты где?

\- В ванной, - откликнулся тот. Голос его звучал ровно, без малейшего намека на нервные или злые нотки, которые Джон давно научился улавливать. Обычный, спокойный тон. Скорее всего, друг увлеченно копался в сваленных в раковину чьих-то внутренностях или чем-то столь же омерзительном.

\- Ты как, нормально? – уточнил Джон на всякий случай, хотя инстинкт настаивал, что его волнение совершенно безосновательно.

Уголок рта дернулся вверх, когда из ванной донеслось согласное хмыканье, а следующая реплика вызвала широкую улыбку:

\- Разумеется. А ты?

Пожалуй, данный вопрос мог претендовать на звание самого бесполезного в мире. Шерлок с легкостью определял, в каком он настроении, по звуку шагов и голосу, однако это была одна из тех мелких, казалось, перемен, что несказанно радовали Джона. Конечно, Шерлок все так же наблюдал и делал выводы. Все так же окидывал его с головы до ног живым проницательным взглядом, от которого начинало покалывать кожу, но теперь иногда не забывал спросить Джона, как прошел его день, прежде чем самостоятельно выложить единым духом все подробности: от того, где он побывал и с кем виделся до содержимого его тарелки во время ланча.

\- Да. Пойду переоденусь, а то от меня несет больницей. – Сегодня на него, к счастью, не вывернуло ни одного пациента, но на одежде все равно ощущался тот особый, въедливый запах, что бывает только в медицинских учреждениях, от которого хотелось поскорее избавиться. – Спущусь через пару минут.

Все эти недели комната наверху по большей части пустовала. Хотя вопрос, будут ли они теперь всегда делить одну спальню, так и не обсуждался вслух, Шерлок, даже когда не собирался ложиться сам, предпочитал, чтобы Джон спал в его постели, на огромном матрасе, покрытом мягким египетским хлопком. И если Джона поначалу одолевали сомнения, то очень быстро он понял, что его присутствие в кровати Шерлока существенно повышает шансы, что тот в итоге все-таки решит лечь отдохнуть, а если ценой станет прерванный прикосновением ледяных ступней и извинениями вполголоса сон – не страшно.

Однако вся его одежда по-прежнему оставалась наверху, отдельно от вещей Шерлока, - его собственное, пусть и небольшое убежище. Отчасти Джон ожидал, что друг воспользуется возможностью устроить там лабораторию, но тот, как ни удивительно, относился к условной границе, пролегавшей по порогу его спальни, с неизменным уважением. Не бог весь что, но, похоже, Шерлок не возражал, чтобы у Джона было свое личное пространство.

Распахнув шкаф, он оглядел ряд развешенных рубашек и сложенные на верхней полке свитеры, а потом внимательно посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале с внутренней стороны дверцы.

Он выглядел счастливым человеком: состояние, испытываемое им крайне редко со времен возвращения из Афганистана. Да, поселившись на Бейкер-стрит, он был доволен жизнью, переставшей быть бесцельным существованием, и все же в ней чего-то не хватало. Теперь же он видел сияющий взгляд и губы, готовые в любое мгновение скорее расплыться в улыбке, чем скривиться в гримасе. Шерлока можно считать неординарным, опасным, а иногда и безумцем, но все же он – именно то, что требовалось Джону.

Он как раз стягивал свитер, когда на лестнице раздались шаги друга, нарочито тяжело ступавшего на скрипучие ступеньки, а через пару секунд послышался легкий смешок, и Джон, временно оказавшийся в плену толстой шерсти и перепутавшихся рукавов, раздраженно заворчал.

А освободившись, обнаружил перед собой лист бумаги, загораживавший зеркало. Судя по двум поперечным сгибам, тот еще недавно находился в конверте, вверху красовался логотип НСЗ, а под ним шел официально выглядящий текст, напечатанный строгим шрифтом.

\- Читаешь мою почту? – Джон выхватил бланк, даже не став бросать возмущенный взгляд через плечо. – Я знаю, что слова «лично, в собственные руки» для тебя пустой звук, но…

\- Мне было скучно, - не дал договорить Шерлок и прижался к его спине, обхватив рукой за талию и уткнувшись подбородком в плечо. – И потом, это всего лишь излишнее и бессмысленное подтверждение того, что я и так знаю. Наличие у тебя каких-либо серьезных заболеваний я бы уже давно вычислил.

\- Я врач и, уж прости, в вопросе здоровья куда больше доверяю анализу крови, а не твоим выводам. - Джон пожал плечами, пробегая взглядом строчки результатов, все до единого отрицательные. Раздражение подобной бесцеремонностью, и без того не слишком сильное – это ведь Шерлок, в конце концов - постепенно таяло. – К тому же тебя проверили в обязательном порядке тогда, в больнице, помнишь? Мне показалось, будет честным сделать то же самое, учитывая… ну, то, что мы только друг с другом…

Он сглотнул, не отрывая глаз от бланка, из боязни встретится взглядами в зеркале. По правде говоря, они не обсуждали эту тему, по крайней мере, впрямую. Джон сам пришел к такому выводу и теперь старательно делал вид, что его не страшит ответ Шерлока.

Впрочем, тот, кажется, и так все понял. По шее мягко скользнули губы, подчеркивая единственное слово: «Разумеется», и Шерлок тихо рассмеялся, когда Джон не смог скрыть вздох облегчения, сменившийся стоном удовольствия, стоило языку прогуляться по нежной коже. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, а рука вокруг талии сжалась сильнее в собственническом жесте.

Наконец, Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на их отражение. Шерлок стоял, спрятав лицо у него на плече; в льющемся через окно солнечном свете завитки его волос отливали каштановым, а белая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, обнажающими предплечья и изящные запястья, приобрела ослепительно снежный оттенок. В сочетании с темными брюками и носками он весь казался монохромным. Контраст серебра и черноты, особенно яркий на фоне загорелой кожи и пепельных волос Джона. Впрочем, самого себя он почти и не разглядывал, поскольку на шее несильно сжались зубы, заставив невольно дернуть бедрами.

Повернув голову, Шерлок встретился с ним глазами в отражении, и внутри волной прокатилось острейшее вожделение, от которого завибрировали нервы. Если тело Шерлока производило впечатление черно-белого кинокадра, то лицо являло собой картину совершенно противоположную. На скулах проступил легчайший румянец, розовые губы изогнулись в хищной улыбке, но все внимание приковали к себе глаза: серебро с прозеленью, жаркое и влекущее, подчеркнутое…

\- Подводка, - с трудом произнес Джон, внезапно забыв, как дышать, и чувствуя торопливую пульсацию собственной крови, вскипающей в жилах от смеси желания пополам с замешательством. – Ты подвел глаза.

В ответ раздалось утвердительное хмыканье, и Шерлок поднял бровь, внимательно оглядывая его с головы до ног: жест настолько знакомый и шерлоковский, что пробудившаяся было неуверенность тут же бесследно испарилась. Как бы легко ни выстраивалась параллель с окончательно ушедшим сегодня в прошлое расследованием и связанными с ним неприятными переживаниями, Джон ясно видел, что сейчас на него смотрит потемневшими от желания глазами не Ли, а сам Шерлок, безо всяких масок и образов, и на лице его – та самая неприкрытая откровенность, от которой всегда захватывало дух.

И все же ему хотелось удостовериться, что он все понял правильно.  
\- Это для расследования? – голос сорвался, похожий скорее на жалобный стон, но Джону было решительно все равно, потому что Шерлок улыбнулся и снова потерся щекой о его щеку.

\- Нет, - раздалось над ухом низкое и чувственное урчание. – Это для тебя. Ради того, как ты смотришь на меня сейчас… - он прижался поцелуем к бьющейся жилке, скользнул ладонью вниз вдоль пуговиц рубашки и провел самыми кончиками пальцев по молнии джинсов и нарастающему под ней жаркому выступу, - … и ради вот этого.

Откинув голову, Джон завел руку за спину и обхватил Шерлока, крепче прижимая к себе. Тот подался бедрами вперед, давая возможность почувствовать свое возбуждение, и от этого ощущения все мысли куда-то разлетелись, категорически отказываясь подчиняться его усилиям привести их хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. Шерлок тем временем высвободил из петли еще одну пуговицу и нырнул пальцами под ткань рубашки, водя по мягкой коже живота.

\- Чтобы меня завести, тебе не нужна подводка, – заметил Джон. Впрочем, это была констатация факта, не несущая особого смыла, поскольку последние месяцы наглядно продемонстрировали всю силу влияния, что имел на него Шерлок. Джон знал с самого начала, что пропал с головой. Хватало одного взгляда, полного жара и обещания, и все прочие дела тут же становились совершенно неважными по сравнению с необходимостью немедленно оказаться в непосредственной близости с Шерлоком. В безупречном костюме или растянутой футболке и пижамных штанах тот обладал абсолютной властью над его либидо.

Единственное, что утешало – как ни странно, он оказывал на Шерлока ровно тот же эффект, и не один эксперимент отправился в мусорное ведро благодаря тому, что сам экспериментатор отвлекся на занятия куда более приятные. Возможно, понимание, что он отвлекает гения от работы, и должно было рождать чувство вины, но то, с каким рвением и интересом Шерлок посвящал себя интимной стороне их отношений, гнало прочь все мысли о раскаянии.

\- Не нужна, - согласился тот, неторопливо двигая бедрами, и Джон прикусил губу. – Но если скажешь, что на тебя это никак не влияет, – солжешь, а я солгу, если скажу, что не считаю твою реакцию захватывающей.

Джон приглушенно рассмеялся. Только Шерлок мог сделать признание, что проводил над ним эксперимент, настолько сексуальным. Желание ощутить в руках нечто более привлекательное, чем лист бумаги, заставило разжать пальцы, и тот спланировал на пол, хрустнув под ногами, когда Джон развернулся, прижимаясь к стройному телу.

\- Захватывающей? – переспросил он, подавшись вперед и глядя, как задрожали темные ресницы. Джон улыбнулся, когда Шерлок низко застонал и склонил голову, и с жаром ответил на требовательный поцелуй, слегка прикусывая капризно выступающую нижнюю губу, прежде чем проникнуть языком внутрь за преграду зубов; пальцы его нырнули в распахнутый ворот, неловко расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, пока хлопок не поддался, соскользнув и повиснув белыми крыльями у Шерлока за плечами.

Высвобождать его руки из рукавов Джон не спешил, на это еще будет время позже, а пока он давал себе возможность в полной мере насладиться поцелуями, безупречными в той сосредоточенной безыскусности, какую дает лишь опыт в объятиях друг друга. Шерлок чувствовал, когда жадный напор должен уступить место неторопливости, точно так же, как Джон научился распознавать, когда легчайшее прикосновение губ распалит куда больше настойчивых движений языка. Им больше не нужно было ни о чем задумываться – можно было просто раствориться во вкусе друг друга, позволив рукам скользить по теплой коже и слушая восхитительно жаркие свидетельства взаимного удовольствия.

Он даже не заметил, когда Шерлок успел расстегнуть его рубашку, пока тот не заурчал одобрительно, обнаружив отсутствие футболки – Джону приходилось регулярно выслушивать жалобы на его пристрастие к этому предмету одежды, произносимые с таким возмущением, словно желание утеплиться представляло собой серьезное преступление. Пальцы провели вдоль ребер, задевая напряженные соски, а затем ладони обхватили спину, поглаживая лопатки, прежде чем разделиться: одна заскользила вниз по позвонкам, а вторая легла на затылок, побуждая откинуть голову.

И только когда перестало хватать воздуха и нервы завибрировали, будто откликаясь на создаваемую поцелуем мелодию, Джон отстранился с глубоким вдохом и всмотрелся в человека, что стоял перед ним. Казалось почти абсурдным, что темные, чуть растушеванные линии вокруг глаз могли придать возбуждению такую остроту. Подобное должно было бы означать, что влечение вызвано лишь внешней притягательностью объекта, но Джон четко осознавал, чем на самом деле рожден настолько сильный отклик.

Рубашка Шерлока так и осталась висеть на предплечьях. Выступающие ключицы и обнаженная грудь создавали ложное впечатление открытости и уязвимости, но Джона не покидала мысль, что даже в таком виде – растрепанный, с припухшими от поцелуев губами и полуприкрытыми веками – от Шерлока буквально исходило ощущение опасности, без какого-либо «может быть».

В повседневной жизни его сила скрывалась за фасадом безупречных костюмов и высокомерного выражения лица, но сейчас, с потемневшими до грозового сумрака глазами, Шерлок выглядел настоящим хищником. Стянув с Джона рубашку и позволив ей с тихим шорохом спланировать на пол, он поочередно прижался поцелуем к внутренней стороне запястий. Руки его благоговейно заскользили по коже, заставляя зажмуриться от захлестнувших ощущений и жгучего желания, почти невыносимого, не будь оно смягчено нежностью. Даже сейчас для них, уже полуобнаженных и переполняемых страстью, в происходящем было нечто большее, чем просто погоня за физическим наслаждением.

\- Вниз? – прохрипел Джон, вспоминая, что все необходимое находится именно там, в прикроватной тумбочке. А затем в голове наступила пустота, поскольку Шерлок с торжествующей ухмылкой продемонстрировал тюбик лубриканта и выпутался наконец из собственных рукавов.

\- Поскольку мы оба свободны от заболеваний, передающихся половым путем, предлагаю обойтись без презервативов. Как думаешь? – негромко произнес он, передавая смазку и жадно оглядывая Джона.

По телу прокатилась жаркая волна, и Джон прикрыл глаза, тщетно пытаясь совладать с отчаянным вожделением. Колени подгибались, джинсы стали еще теснее, и он ощутил, как по коже разливается яркий румянец.

В голове было пусто, лишь мелькали, накладываясь друг на друга, образы; слова застревали в горле. Он никогда не придавал слишком серьезное значение первому опыту в чем-либо, но незащищенный секс нес в себе отпечаток постоянства, это было свидетельство, что происходящее между ними является чем-то большим, нежели краткосрочный роман, и Джон точно знал, чего именно хочет сейчас.

\- В таком случае, он понадобится тебе, - произнес он, вкладывая тюбик обратно в ладонь Шерлока и всматриваясь в его лицо в поисках ответа. – Согласен?

\- Полностью, - с хищной улыбкой заверил тот и снова приник к его губам.

Из движений его исчез жадный напор, сменившись сосредоточенной нежностью и стремлением доставить, а не получить удовольствие. Вопрос, кто должен быть сверху, не имел для них принципиального значения, здесь они действовали по настроению. Недели, посвященные изучению друг друга, к вящей радости Джона наглядно показали, что им обоим не занимать воображения в вопросах секса – в любых его видах; к тому же, Шерлок абсолютно не стеснялся озвучивать свои желания. Все вместе вело к результатам совершенно великолепным, и Джон сомневался, что на этот раз будет по-другому.

Шерлок неторопливо вел губами и языком вдоль челюсти и шеи, в то время как ладони его двигались куда более целенаправленно, исследуя все выступы и впадины и очерчивая границы тела мучительной лаской. Ощущения захлестывали, и он откинул голову, не то умоляя о пощаде, не то требуя не останавливаться, растворяясь в тепле присутствия Шерлока. Каждый вдох наполнял легкие запахом его кожи и шампуня, и Джон непрерывно скользил руками по плечам, прослеживал пальцами выступающие позвонки, словно перечитывая уже знакомую историю живого тела перед ним и чувствуя, как от ответных прикосновений все мысли разбегаются, оставляя после себя блаженную пустоту.

Большой палец провел вдоль натянувшей ткань джинсов эрекции, заставив дернуться и беспомощно всхлипнуть. А затем раздался шорох расстегиваемой молнии, ладонь пробралась внутрь, лаская головку члена намеренно дразнящим движением, и Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься бедрами навстречу. Не было никаких сомнений, что Шерлок в очередной раз собирается довести его до исступления, заставив задыхаться от желания, и весь вопрос в том, насколько быстро он в этом преуспеет.

Что ж, это не значило, что Джон сдастся без боя.

Скользнув вниз, он обхватил напряженный член, ощущая просачивающийся сквозь тонкую шерсть брюк жар, сжал пальцы и приглушенно рассмеялся, когда Шерлок качнулся вперед.

\- Ты меня отвлекаешь, - хрипло прошептал он, и от многообещающих ноток в его голосе у Джона дыбом поднялись волоски на руках.

\- Вот и отлич… Ах! – От груди к паху пронеслась электрическая дуга, когда Шерлок лизнул его сосок. Ощущение, показавшееся сперва почти щекотным, усилилось, стоило зубам несильно прихватить нежную кожу, и как бы Джон ни собирался закончить фразу, все слова напрочь вылетели у него из головы. Он привалился спиной к шкафу и закрыл глаза, позволив себе раствориться в движениях рта и рук по телу.

А Шерлок не давал опомниться, нарочито непредсказуемо чередуя ласки. К тому времени, как джинсы вместе с бельем оказались спущены вниз по бедрам, а язык провел по всей длине члена, Джон мог только беспомощно стонать, захваченный вихрем ощущений. Ему казалось, он отчаянно пытается удержаться на гребне волны, и пальцы его, слепо проведя по выступающим скулам, зарылись в густые завитки темных волос. А секундой позже он оказался в плену жаркого рта, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на ногах, когда тело пронзило острейшим желанием.

\- О, боже. – Он обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями, чувствуя, как тот втягивает щеки, и как вздрагивают его собственные бедра от каждого движения языка. Одной рукой Шерлок держал основание его члена, а где находится вторая, Джон никак не мог сообразить и, наклонив голову, заставил себя открыть глаза.

Шерлок стоял на коленях, разведя ноги в стороны, веки его были опущены, и он сосредоточенно скользил губами по стволу, время от времени слегка сжимая обхватывающие его пальцы. Вторая рука его пробралась в собственные расстегнутые брюки, совершая изредка одно-два движения в тесном пространстве.

\- Черт, - прошептал Джон и, не сдержавшись, толкнулся глубже. Ответом стал взгляд, в котором смешались возбуждение, неодобрение и веселье. Вся поза Шерлока, казалось, должна демонстрировать покорность и подчинение: обольстительный юноша на коленях перед господином, - но она была чем угодно, кроме этого. Джон с трудом сдерживал стоны, цепляясь за крепкие плечи и чувствуя, внутри разворачивается раскаленная спираль.

\- В постель, - прохрипел он. – В постель, мне нужно… - Он и сам толком не мог сформулировать, что именно. Просто больше. Больше вот этого, больше Шерлока, больше, чем полная некой отстраненности интимность ласки горячих губ. Ему до боли хотелось кожей ощутить прижавшееся к нему обнаженное тело. Не тратя времени на слова, Джон рывком поднял Шерлока на ноги, поцелуем прервав готовый прозвучать протест, и, нырнув ладонью в узкие брюки, обхватил его член.

Спотыкаясь и едва не упав из-за попытки Джона на ходу снять, не расшнуровывая, ботинки, они добрались до кровати. Само наличие одежды, как и необходимость перестать касаться Шерлока, чтобы избавиться от нее, казались сейчас едва ли не святотатством. Он почти забыл, как дышать, едва мог совладать с собственным, звенящим, как натянутая струна, телом, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от обуви вместе с носками и от всего остального, и потянуться к Шерлоку, торопясь убрать последнюю преграду между их телами. Стянув с него брюки вместе с бельем, Джон спихнул их с постели прочь.

C довольным вздохом он потерся щекой о член Шерлока, вдыхая мускусный запах и слегка касаясь языком, а затем Шерлок рывком перевернул их, укладываясь сверху, навалившись всем весом, и этот контакт, казалось, замкнул электрическую цепь, заставляя тело вспыхнуть разрядом. Ласки, сперва горячечно-торопливые, замедлились, но по тому, с каким видимым усилием Шерлок заставлял себя дышать ровно и размеренно и как дрожали его руки, было очевидно, что он с трудом сдерживается. Пожалуй, вот это – испытывать его самообладание на прочность, пока не наступит предел, и он не сдастся под напором неумолимого желания, – Джон любил больше всего. Это рождало внутри какой-то первобытный отклик. Но не успел он предпринять очередную атаку, как раздался щелчок крышки тюбика со смазкой, а еще через мгновение прохладные пальцы прошлись меж ягодиц, дразнящими движениями обводя вход и создавая восхитительный контраст с жаркими прикосновениями губ и языка, вновь заскользивших по стволу. То, насколько эффективной в его отношении оказалась подобная техника, ставило на грань замешательства. Такая обычная ласка, ничего, что ему не доводилось бы испробовать с другими партнерами – и одновременно совершенно иная. В ней не было неловкости и не было расчета и выверенности. Шерлок действовал нежно, полный восхитительного рвения, отвечая на каждый приглушенный стон и вздох одобрительным урчанием.

Обнаженное тело Шерлока прижимало к постели его ноги, Джон чувствовал исходящее от него желание и потянулся в стремлении прикоснуться и впитать как можно больше. Внутрь проник скользкий палец, он широко развел колени, приподнимая бедра и вжимаясь затылком в подушку, но любой дискомфорт от вторжения мгновенно растаял благодаря восхитительному рту, что продолжал ласкать его член.

На висках выступил пот, во рту пересохло от тяжелого прерывистого дыхания, но все это ощущалось отдаленно, едва заметное по сравнению с мучительно жарким скольжением губ и трепещущим, острейшим наслаждением, сгустившимся в теле, когда легчайшие, дразнящие движения вокруг сменились осторожным прикосновением к его простате.

Шерлока хотелось обнять и придушить одновременно, поскольку, давая Джону желаемое каждым касанием пальцев, языка или губ, он ни на секунду не переставал отслеживать его реакцию и – черт бы побрал его высокофункциональность – тут же сбавлял напор, стоило только скрутиться внизу позвоночника напряжению, готовому вот-вот пронестись по телу кипящей волной. Оргазм отступал, и Джон мог только приглушенно ругаться сквозь зубы, едва не всхлипывая от нестерпимой потребности в разрядке.

Он не отдавал себе отчета, как постепенно Шерлок подготавливает его – временами удовольствие сменялось кратчайшим жжением, но осторожность, с какой тот действовал, позволила без стеснения стиснуть пальцы в его волосах, заставляя поднять голову, пока с губ сорвалось умоляющее:

\- Шерлок, Шерлок, пожалуйста. – Уточнять не требовалось – и хорошо, поскольку он уже утратил способность связно мыслить из-за возбуждения, от которого пульсировал член, поджималась мошонка, а по мышцам пробегали разряды тока.

\- Перевернись на живот, - велел Шерлок. Как он ни пытался держать себя в руках, самоконтроль этот явно не распространялся на голос - низкий и хриплый, которому невозможно было не подчиниться. Обычно тот предпочитал позу лицом к лицу: пусть она и была не так удобна, но зато позволяла с легкостью улавливать, какой именно угол проникновения доставляет партнеру наибольшее наслаждение. Джону же больше всего нравилось ощущать тяжесть наваливающегося сзади тела, когда его невысокий рост срабатывал в их общую пользу, и чувствовать, как с силой, до синяков сжимаются на бедрах пальцы.

\- Бога ради, если станет больно – сразу скажи, - прошептал Шерлок, прикусывая кожу на пояснице.

\- Обязательно, - он поднялся на колени, ощущая, как болезненно качнулся член: тяжелый влажный, жаждущий прикосновений.

Джон вдохнул, кусая губы, когда Шерлок начал медленно, давая время привыкнуть, проталкиваться внутрь. Движением коленей он заставил его пошире раздвинуть ноги и уткнулся лицом во влажную кожу на спине, нашептывая бессвязные нежности, от которых стискивало горло, а на губах появлялась улыбка. А затем Джон подался назад, приглушенно рассмеявшись шипению, с которым Шерлок втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Шерлок крепче стиснул его бедра, словно предупреждая, и у Джона мелькнула мысль, насколько же тот доведен до грани устроенной им же самим медленной пыткой. Он весь напрягся, будто идущий по проволоке канатоходец, и стало понятно, что ни один из них сейчас не в состоянии контролировать ситуацию. Проникновение отодвинуло Джона от края, но лишь самую малость, и он сомневался, что оба они будут способны продержаться долго.

Именно то, что нужно.

Широко ухмыльнувшись сам себе, он сжался вокруг Шерлока, упиваясь раздавшимся хриплым ругательством, а потом тот начал двигаться в неторопливом мучительном ритме. Без презерватива ощущения были другими – совершенно иная, естественная гладкость, и при осознании, что больше их ничего не разделяет, по телу прокатился восторженный трепет.

Легчайшее изменение угла заставило дернуться, задрожали в попытке удержаться руки, по нервам побежали искры, заставляя их вибрировать, рождая мелодию нескончаемого желания. С каждым разом, когда Шерлок задевал его простату, в крови сильнее разгорался пожар, и, уткнувшись лбом в правое предплечье, Джон потянулся и обхватил свой член, лаская себя в рваном, хаотичном ритме.

Наклонившись, Шерлок осыпал поцелуями его лопатки, щекоча кожу жарким дыханием, прежде чем сомкнуть ладонь, переплетая вместе их пальцы и скользя вдоль ствола соединенным обхватом.

Он бессознательно сосредоточился на чувствительной головке, обводя и потирая, пока пальцы не стали влажными от предъэякулята. Джон затерялся в собственных отрывочных возгласах, бесконечным потоком срывавшихся с губ; разум временно отключился под напором кипящего, захлестывающего наслаждения по мере того, как рука Шерлока двигалась все быстрее, с каждым мгновением подталкивая ближе к краю, за которым лежало блаженное забвение.

Оргазм обрушился на него, вырывая из груди приглушенное рычание и заставляя судорожно сжаться мышцы. На простыни и пальцы плеснуло влажным. Джон уткнулся лбом в матрас, жадно глотая воздух и вздрагивая, стискивая погруженный в него член.

И только секунду спустя понял, что Шерлок последовал практически сразу же за ним. Тело его била крупная дрожь, он обхватил Джона, согнувшись, как будто получил удар ножом в живот, прижимаясь ртом к его спине и крепко вцепившись в бедра, чтобы не упасть, пока жарко выплескивался внутрь.

Нервы звенели раскаленными проводами, а затем постепенно Джон начал осознавать, как сильно затекли колени, и пошевелился, стремясь избавиться от этого ощущения. От этого движения по телу снова пронесся разряд, а Шерлок тихо застонал, сильнее наваливаясь на Джона. Он терся щекой о его влажную кожу и медленно водил ладонями по спине, бокам и плечам, пока оба они пытались отдышаться.

\- Хорошо? – с усилием произнес Шерлок и тихо рассмеялся, когда в ответ раздалось невнятное утвердительное бурчание. – Лучше, чем хорошо?

Джон улыбнулся, зашипев, когда тот медленно вышел из него. Пальцы, скользнувшие по спине и между ягодиц, заставили вздрогнуть, родив еще одну волну затихающего удовольствия.  
\- Хватит напрашиваться на комплименты, - хрипло прошептал Джон и облизал губы. Шевелиться не было ни малейшего желания. – Ты знал, чего именно я хочу, и ты дал мне это. Как и всегда.

Ощутив прикосновение мягкой ткани, стирающей большую часть следов их занятий, Джон все-таки поднял голову и бросил на Шерлока полушутливый недовольный взгляд, обнаружив, что тот воспользовался его боксерами.  
\- Свои решил поберечь?

\- Понятия не имею, куда они делись, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. Джон выпрямился, поморщившись от боли в натруженных мышцах. Течение крови в жилах казалось ленивым и томным, он чувствовал себя выжатым, опустошенным, но абсолютно счастливым, и не стал возражать, когда Шерлок откинул одеяло, побуждая зарыться в теплый кокон.

К своему стыду они опять даже не расправили постель, но такое случалось далеко не в первый и наверняка не в последний раз. К тому же, это значило, что влажное пятно оказалось на покрывале, которое легко бросить в стирку, а постельное белье было чистым и сухим.

Джон повернулся на бок, прижимаясь к Шерлоку. Простыни сбились, от прежней по-армейски застеленной кровати остались одни воспоминания. Улыбнувшись, Джон смотрел на раскинувшегося рядом любовника: на скулах и груди медленно угасает румянец, волосы восхитительно растрепаны. А затем он пригляделся к подведенным векам, и улыбка сделалась еще шире: прежде аккуратные и четкие линии размазались, превратившись в дымчатые полосы, привлекательные только потому, что воскрешали перед глазами события, приведшие к этому результату.

Осторожно проведя пальцем под правым веком Шерлока, он продемонстрировал темный след. Тот поднял бровь.

\- Мне нравится, как ты сейчас выглядишь.

\- Таким… расхристанным?

\- Расхристанным и удовлетворенным, - поправил Джон, прижавшись губами к его лбу и притягивая к себе. От довольного, полусонного хмыканья сжалось сердце, и он заскользил пальцами по затылку и ниже, пока не очертил края свежей отметины на плече.

Вздохнув, Джон уставился перед собой, на ощупь считывая все изменения. Под гладкой новой кожей чувствовались впадинки и бугорки, отмечая места, где под поверхностью все еще шел медленный процесс заживления.

Он боялся, что след укуса станет вечным напоминанием о случившемся в ту ночь на Мортлэнд-стрит, и, в какой-то мере, страх этот был оправдан. Еще один шрам, который останется у Шерлока до конца дней, но, ведя по затянувшейся ране сейчас, он думал, что та рассказывает о куда большем, чем сотворенное Мэттом: свидетельство силы Шерлока и его собственной неусыпной заботы о нем. Без должного ухода все могло обернуться куда хуже. Со временем это пятно на холсте кожи превратится в светлую, почти призрачную линию. Оставалось только надеяться, что связанные с ним воспоминания растают и потускнеют точно так же.

\- Перестань, - пробормотал Шерлок, перехватывая его запястье и нежно целуя кончики пальцев. – Все хорошо. Уже несколько недель, как не болит.

\- Знаю, - ответил Джон, потершись носом о его щеку, и лег на подушку, чувствуя разлившуюся по всему телу тяжесть и истому. – Просто… - сжав губы, он покачал головой, стряхивая назойливую дымку сожаления. Не о том, что сделано и пережито, а о жестокости расследования, приведшего к тому, что у них есть сейчас. – Не важно.

Он ожидал настойчивых расспросов, требований выложить все бессвязные мысли, но Шерлок молчал, уютно устроившись у него под боком, и они лежали, переплетя ноги и неспешно блуждая руками по коже друг друга. Это была передышка, оазис спокойствия посреди безумного водоворота их жизни, и Джон наслаждался убежищем, что нашел в объятиях Шерлока.

В тепле и безопасности, вдыхая воздух, полный аромата Шерлока и секса, он закрыл глаза, погрузившись в туманную рассеянную дремоту. Он по-прежнему отдавал себе отчет, где находится, слышал отдаленный шум города за окном, но эти проявления реальности не вторгались в снизошедший на них покой.

И только забурчавший желудок Шерлока заставил вынырнуть из расслабленной неги. Приоткрыв один глаз, Джон уставился на возмутителя спокойствия. Тот, похоже, понял, чем вызвано столь пристальное внимание, и недовольно наморщил нос, когда его живот вновь предательски заявил о себе.

\- Ты когда последний раз ел? – спросил Джон, потягиваясь и сдерживая зевок. – Ланч, как я понимаю, ты пропустил. Хотя бы позавтракал после моего ухода?

\- Я выпил чаю, - с упрямым видом заявил Шерлок. Джон вздохнул, отвел с его лба упавший завиток и приподнялся на локте. Пыльный циферблат сообщил, что уже подходит время обеда, и, свесившись с края кровати, он выудил телефон из сваленной на полу одежды.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Что, неужели не можешь вычислить? – поддразнил Джон, выбирая номер из телефонной книжки.

Шерлок несколько раз с усилием моргнул, словно пытаясь прогнать сон, и, хмыкнув, подтянул его к себе и прижался губами к плечу.  
\- Ты хочешь сделать заказ. Из того тайского ресторана в конце улицы – он близко, все доставят уже через десять минут, и мы там уже две недели ничего не брали.

Джон только ухмыльнулся в ответ и быстро перечислил оператору список их любимых блюд. Как ни печально это признавать, его уже узнавали по голосу и даже не спрашивали адрес. Отсоединившись, он положил телефон на тумбочку, со стоном сел и свесил ноги с кровати.

\- Куда ты собрался? – недовольно поинтересовался Шерлок. – Курьера может встретить миссис Хадсон. – И, надув губы, уставился на Джона, когда тот неверяще фыркнул, натягивая джинсы на голое тело. Надевать белье, послужившие им в качестве полотенца, не было смысла.

\- Она в гостях, а даже если бы была дома, всему есть предел. Не думаю, что она согласилась бы приносить нам еду после секса, когда ты валяешься на кровати нагишом. – Он шлепнул Шерлока по заду. – Поскольку ты явно вставать не намерен, забирать заказ придется мне. А для этого нужно как минимум одеться и помыть руки.

\- И волосы пригладить не помешает, - с усмешкой заявил тот и устроился поудобней, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность нежиться и дальше. – Их вид не оставляет никаких сомнений, чем ты занимался.

Вздохнув, Джон накинул рубашку, застегнул несколько пуговиц и, бросив еще один взгляд на Шерлока, отправился вниз, не побеспокоившись надеть носки и ботинки.

Слегка ныли натруженные мышцы и чувствовался некоторый дискомфорт в определенных, весьма интимных местах, но в целом он ощущал себя отлично. Пройдя в ванную, он сполоснул руки и причесался. Было бы неплохо принять душ, но, учитывая, что сегодня они не собирались больше никуда выходить, это вполне могло подождать. По крайней мере, пока Шерлок не поест.

Наверху раздались шаги, и Джон удивленно поднял бровь. У него сложилось впечатление, что Шерлок не намерен вставать, но тот, по всей видимости, вспомнил, чем закончился последний раз (восхитительный, забавный и совершенно катастрофичный), когда они решили пообедать в постели. Шерлок потом еще неделю бурчал по поводу пятен от соевого соуса на простынях.

В дверь постучали. Выудив бумажник из кармана пальто Шерлока, Джон сбежал вниз, расплатился с уже знакомым курьером и забрал у него заказ. Нос приятно щекотали запахи обжаренных, крепко просоленных овощей, и, довольно хмыкнув, он быстро вернулся в квартиру.

Он ожидал увидеть Шерлока с нетерпеливым видом восседающего за столом, но его на кухне не оказалось. Поставив пакеты, Джон прислушался. В квартире стояла тишина. Выходит, ему только послышалось, что друг встал, и тот в самом деле уснул?

\- Шерлок? – окликнул он и нахмурился, не получив ответа. Бросив взгляд на лотки с едой на столе, он вздохнул и отправился наверх, бесшумно ступая по лестнице босыми ногами. – Шерлок, ты что… - не договорив, он замер на пороге.

Друг стоял на коленях, как если бы до этого шарил под кроватью в поисках брюк. Он натянул белье и набросил рубашку, закатав рукава и не потрудившись застегнуться, но Джон едва ли обратил внимание на его вид. Он застыл, чувствуя, как ласковое тепло внутри сменяется тяжелым леденящим страхом. В руках Шерлок держал ту самую деревянную коробку.

Под разведенными в стороны пальцами бликовала полированная поверхность так и не откинутой крышки, скрывавшей иглы и шприц: атрибуты зависимости – невидимые глазу, но они оба знали, что они там: ящик Пандоры, ждущий своего часа.

Джон прикусил язык, сдерживая готовое сорваться проклятие, жгущее его изнутри. Нужно было спрятать коробку надежней. Он так и собирался сделать, но в горячке расследования эта задача совершенно вылетела из головы, а после, полностью сосредоточившись на Шерлоке и сексе, он думал уже не головой, а сердцем и кое-чем другим.

Руки сжались в кулаки при виде застывшего на лице Шерлока выражения. Тот даже не повернул головы в его сторону и на первый взгляд производил впечатление человека, зачарованного пением сирены. Правая рука рассеянно поглаживала инкрустированное дерево тем же ласковым движением, с каким скользила совсем недавно по коже Джона, а все тело напряглось, полное совершенно иной потребности.

\- Шерлок? – тихо повторил Джон, не уверенный, что тот вообще способен расслышать его сквозь звучащий в голове соблазняющий зов. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, борясь с желанием подойти и выбить злосчастный ящичек из изящных ладоней. Подобный шаг лишь приведет к возобновлению все той же старой битвы, когда кто-то встает между Шерлоком и желаемым им наркотиком. Только теперь этим кем-то окажется не Майкрофт, а Джон, а это – не то место, что он хотел бы занимать в жизни друга.

Стиснув зубы, он усилием воли заставил себя смотреть внимательно, подмечая малейшие эмоции, пробегающие по бледному лицу. Нелегкая задача, но усилия его были вознаграждены, когда он понял, что выражение, поначалу принятое им за тоскливую жажду, было все же иным, хотя в чем-то схожим. В глазах Шерлока притаился давний, усталый голод, но губы кривились в отвращении. Дрожащие пальцы прослеживали очертания замочка и крышки, но так и не откинули ее, а в воздухе разнесся тяжелый, прерывистый вздох.

\- Шоу сказал, что мне без этого не обойтись. Я тебе не рассказывал? – Шерлок поднял взгляд. – Сказал, что кокаин даст мне озарение.

Джон закрыл глаза, зная, что Шерлок понимает и разделяет его чувства. Он помнил объяснения друга об эффекте, который оказывал на него наркотик: разум - ярче, выводы - точней и ослепительней. Тогда от неприкрытого желания в его голосе накатывала дурнота, но сейчас в произнесенных словах не проскальзывало и тени прежних эмоций, а потому, прикусив язык, Джон ждал продолжения.

Шерлок вновь посмотрел на коробку, крутя ее в руках, словно ребенок новую игрушку. Та отозвалась мелодичным стеклянным звоном, точно колокол, призывающий на молитву своих послушных прихожан. В чертах Шерлока по-прежнему сохранялось напряжение, какая-то его часть все еще жаждала поддаться этому зову, но крышка оставалась закрытой.

А затем как будто лопнула туго натянутая струна, и атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Джон моргнул, а Шерлок решительно помотал головой, стряхивая опутавший его разум морок, и резким движением протянул ему свой набор.  
\- Отдай Лестрейду. Он знает, как с этим поступить.

Содержимое деревянного ящичка дребезжало в дрожащей руке, отражая его нервное состояние, но этот звук затерялся в громком изумленном вдохе Джона. Максимум, на что он смел рассчитывать - Шерлок снова все перепрячет, оставив себе тайный путь к облегчению на случай, если станет невмоготу. Думал, тот уберет коробку, так, что о ее местоположении будет знать лишь он, но никак не Джон, храня ее как зловещий аналог шокового одеяла.

Но это – это было больше, чем он мог надеяться. Шерлок сделал выбор, который Джон не в силах был ему предложить, боясь проигрыша. Он никогда не заявлял «либо я, либо кокаин», ибо знал, насколько бесполезна подобная угроза. Он бы остался, независимо от ответа. Теперь же Шерлок решил все сам, без нажима и подсказки, и тревога, тугой пружиной свернувшаяся внутри, растаяла как дым, сменившись распирающим сердце чувством гордости.

Он мягко забрал коробку из не сопротивлявшихся пальцев и поставил ее на тумбочку, а потом потянул Шерлока, побуждая встать. Он выполнит просьбу – еще до конца дня изгонит окончательно угрозу зависимости, передав в надежные руки Грега, - но сейчас это отошло на второй план. Все, что имело значение – человек, с которым он связал свою жизнь, сперва как друг, затем как любовник. Умом он понимал, что это был рискованный шаг: Шерлок мог уничтожить его с той же легкостью, с какой дать полноценную жизнь, - но с каждым днем Джон убеждался, что доверие его никогда не было в более надежных руках.

Слова застревали в горле бессвязным набором звуков, пока Джон искал способ выразить все, что чувствует. Шерлок дрожал, все еще не отошедший ни от секса, ни от столкновения с блекнущими воспоминаниями. Было ясно, что решение далось ему нелегко. И все же, видя во взгляде друга тень сожаления, Джон не мог его за это судить. На примере сестры он знал, что зависимость никогда не исчезнет окончательно. Она будет маячить на периферии вечным соблазном, но Шерлок твердо намеревался ему противостоять.

\- Спасибо.

Крепко обняв его, Джон попытался вложить в поцелуй хотя бы отголосок всех тех эмоций, что разрастались внутри: благодарность и облегчение, неудержимый восторг и кроткое изумление. Вкус Шерлока кружил голову, лишая возможности дышать, и Джон затерялся в этом ощущении, вкладывая всего себя в безмолвное объяснение. Шерлок отвечал ему с равной силой и уверенностью. Это было признание взаимной веры – клятва без слов, что друг ради друга они оба будут бороться каждый со своими демонами.

Позже будет разогретый обед и какая-нибудь бессмысленная телепередача, смех и умиротворение. Джон встретит Лестрейда у входной двери, передаст ему коробку со всем зловещим содержимым, и они обменяются ликующими улыбками победителей, не смевших надеяться на победу. Но сейчас он полностью растворился в настоящем, в моменте, где он и Шерлок были рядом, крепким объятием доказывая, что Шоу ошибался.

Шерлоку не требовались наркотики, чтобы озарить верную дорогу. С ним рядом был Джон, и ничто неспособно погасить их общий свет.


End file.
